DFusion Zero Two: Virus Saga Rewrite
by Kanius
Summary: Epilogue chapter has been posted! The Virus Saga is complete and so has Digimon Fusion Zero Two for that matter. To continue on, you can read the D-Tamers Saga!
1. The Eggshell from the Distant Future!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

Max: Hey, ya'll! We're down with the final match between Coral and Zeomon! They're both tied apiece. Mick Foley is our guest referee. It's you're call, Mick! 

Mick: This match will determine the winner! I want to see some blood! Let's get it on! 

[Coral sits up with her eyes glowing emerald green and her hair straightening up. Zeomon turns around and feels a great power arising.] 

Keke: Aw, shit. You've gone and done it now, Zeomon. I really hope that ambulance is reserved for you instead. 

Coral: I will not lose… Losing is not an option… It's not an option… 

Zeomon: But you will lose. If you let anger blind you, you're skills are ultimately going to be uncoordinated. In other words, you'll be sloppy and make a mistake. 

Coral: You're wrong… You're very wrong!! 

[Coral screams out and a bright explosion of energy cover her body. Her eyes are emerald green and her golden hair flows like that of a mythical goddess. Unlike a male super saiyan, she doesn't possess large muscles or a bulky body. However, it's her mere presence, which makes her stronger. Several tears come dropping from her eyes. These aren't tears of sadness and doubt, but of rage.] 

Keke: Whoa! A super saiyan that's actually pretty! It didn't make her huge, but pretty! 

Celesta: She's gorgeous. I wish I had hair like that. Zeomon is biting off more than he can chew. 

Max: I wouldn't count him out yet. 

Zeomon: Super saiyan, huh? I thought you'd buff up into some she-male, but I'm surprised. You look like some sort of… 

Coral: Goddess? Thank you. I never thought what I'd actually look like as a super saiyan. I'm quite surprised myself… Now, enough talk. I've had it with your bullshit, Zeomon. Make you're first move… 

Zeomon: Gladly! 

[Zeomon holds his wrist out and instantly makes a device appear. Coral looks on with a bright aura surging throughout her body.] 

Zeomon: Battlizer Laser! 

[The blast immediately turns into a barrage of devastating shots that bounce off of Coral's golden aura. The super saiyan calmly waves her hand and sends the blasts back to Zeomon. Zeomon moves away to avoid his own shots.] 

Max: Whoa! Zeomon just had to force Coral to unleash her full potential! 

Celesta: I don't think Zeomon has anything that can save him now, but then again he's always a guy to pull through at the end. 

Max: I don't think it's possible in this case. Coral's not going down. All right, while these two continue their little grudge, you guys enjoy the fic! It's the first chapter to the Virus Saga. You'll find out who the main villain for Zero Two will be by the next chapter. Enjoy the fic! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**The New Threat?! The Creature That Came From Nearly 20 Years in the Distant Future!**

_December 17, 2004 -In the Late Afternoon- _

The Digi-Destined had just endured a day of hell so to speak. Ever since fighting the first three artificials this morning, the children began to wonder if even the power of fusion would be able to defeat Datamon's biological threats. Perhaps their biggest downfall was Tai and Agumon falling victim to the D-Virus. However with the help of Dimitri's antidote, Tai was able to remain in good health at the moment. 

But as soon as Metalla X took care of Elfmon and Datamon disposed of Ice Lady Devimon, things were looking good for the Digi-Destined. However, Dimitri returned to reveal to the Digi-Destined that the two of the three artificials he saw in his time were a lot different from the ones that appeared in the present time. This left the children to wonder where the real artificials were hiding. Those questions would be answered as Funkymon revealed himself to be Datamon and he unleashed the two deadly artificials, Jax and Sonja. The two rebellious artificials turned on Datamon and unleashed the third mystery artificial, which was revealed to be an evil cone of the mighty War Greymon. It was Black War Greymon and he may prove to be the most terrible of the three. 

Metalla X challenged the power of the three artificials. However, he and the others were soon overpowered by the new threats. As soon as the artificials left to find Tai, Leomon left to see Azulongmon and Gennai concerning a power boost he could use in order to fight the artificials. Would this mean that the other digimon would receive the power of fusion, like Davis? Davis is desperate of fusing with Xveemon, but would that come true for the boy? The question still remains. Does even the power of fusion stand a chance against the unlimited power of the artificials? 

If that weren't bad enough, then what was about to be foretold next would even be much worse. Izzy receives an email message from Elecmon, who was guarding Primary Village at the time. Elecmon claims to have seen some sort of mysterious pod in the forest. But what is most interesting of this situation is the fact that the pod looks to have been in the forest for quite sometime and it had the label of **Odaiba Technological Research** on it. How could a pod from earth have arrived in the Digital World without some sort of known digital gate being opened? What is going on here? This is quite a turn of events. In one dimension, the artificials are running amuck in their search for Tai. There maybe a possibility of a new threat that could destroy the Digital World if not stopped. 

What will the Digi-Destined do? All of those questions will soon be answered… 

Dimitri put the picture of the pod on a desk he was sitting on. He couldn't believe that something from earth's dimension has been found in the Digital World. But the question was: How did it get there? Only people with Digivices and D-3's only know how to open any kind of gateway from earth to the Digital World. Could the government have discovered the Digital World? 

"I don't think it would be the government, but with their secret technology, who knows," TK said. 

"I'm telling you this is getting very weird," Cody said, "What do you think could have arrived from that pod? This doesn't look good at all." 

"Well all we got to do is investigate. It's that simple, Cody," Armadillomon replied. 

"Yeah but its not that simple. We have to make a decision to stay here and watch out for the artificials or go out to the Digital World and investigate." 

"Its pretty simple, Cody," Kari said, "We'll just split up into groups again. I say five of us go and investigate." 

"Right. That's a good idea," Izzy said, "And one of us will stay here and watch over Tai. Then the others could keep an eye out for those artificials." 

"Then I say I go," TK said, "Who else wants to join me?" 

"I will go," Kari said. 

"How about you, Dimitri?" asked Izzy. 

"Yeah. I have to investigate this. This is really bothering me and I have to know what was in that pod." 

"Then in that case, I'll go too," Mimi said. 

"Great. Now all we need is one more person," TK said as he looked across the room, "Ok then it's just the four of us then." 

"Not so fast, TF," cried out a voice. 

The group turned to see Davis, Yolei and Ken at the front door. Davis was clenching his fists at the thought of Kari going with TK. 

"If Kari goes, then I'm coming along," Davis said, "You thought you could just leave me behind." 

"Well we didn't expect you to come back so early," TK replied, So are you ready?" 

"Ready as I ever been. So all we have to do is investigate. You up for it, Veemon?" 

"Well a little investigating would be fun but can we eat afterwards?" 

"Sure, we'll even eat out. This time I'll beat you for sure." 

"Keep dreaming Davis. I got a bottomless pit." 

"I'm ready to go," Dimitri said, "Mother… Mimi, how about you?" 

"Yeah. Lets go." 

"If you're all ready then lets go," TK said as he held out his D-3. 

A digital gate opened on the computer monitor and TK used his D-3's power to fully open it. A bright light flashed and engulfed the entire group heading out into the Digital World. 

Soon afterwards, TK, Kari, Mimi, Davis and Dimitri found themselves spinning through a vortex and through a portal as they eventually found themselves in the Digital World. They were just many miles away from the location of Primary Village. 

"Ah this place brings back good memories," TK said, "You remember this place, Patamon?" 

"Yeah. This is where we first met Elecmon when he tried kicking my butt. But we sure showed him what we're really made of. Didn't we?" 

"Yeah and now we're all good friends because of it." 

"Oh guys. We have to find that pod. It was said to be many miles from the location of Primary and in the deep forest, or so says Elecmon," Dimitri said. 

"You still got the picture?" asked Dimitri's Patamon. 

"You bet I do. I wouldn't lose this, we need it to find the pod." 

"By the way, what is your name?" TK asked Dimitri's Patamon. 

"Well, so you won't get me confused with TK's Patamon, you can just call me Faith." 

"Alright then, Faith. Good choice for a name." 

"Dimitri came up with that." 

Dimitri holds out the picture and shows it to everyone. They all examined it and nodded. 

"So if you find it, holler out or send each other an email. Alright, lets all move out." 

"Just one question." 

"What is it this time, Davis?" 

"What do we do if we happen to find the thing that was in the pod?" 

"Yeah no telling if this thing is ugly and has bad odor," Veemon said, "I just hate bad odors. Yuck!" 

"Well just fend him off as much as you can but I don't really know what we're up against here. So keep your eyes peeled everyone. 

They all nodded in agreement as they all split into groups. TK, Patamon, Kari and Gatomon headed out towards the location of Primary Village. Dimitri, his Patamon, Mimi and Palmon headed off towards the forest, while Davis and Veemon looks around a nearby brush area. 

"So I guess we're left along again this time buddy," Davis said, "Man. I never get to go with Kari on any of these missions. Why is that?" 

"Maybe you just have to stop asking her all the time. If you just keep your mouth shut then maybe you'll get a chance to do a mission with Kari as your partner." 

"Do a mission? Yeah I wish that could happen but it seems Kari is always chummy with TK. It just doesn't make sense." 

"Well they've know each other a lot longer than you and Kari have." 

"We'll see about that. If it's the last thing in the world, I see to it that Kari ends up being with me. It's just been too long already." 

"Who knows maybe you'll find some other girl you might like." 

"Yeah like Son…" 

"Who?" 

"Uhhhh… Sondra. Yeah Sondra. Heh. Heh. A girl I knew back in kindergarten." 

_"Hmmm. I wonder… Nah! It couldn't be."_

"Well where to now, Veemon?" 

Just then, Veemon looked towards the forest and growled angrily. He felt something negative within the air and started running towards the forest. 

"Whoa! What is it, Veemon?" 

"Davis! I sense something in this direction. It could be what we are looking for. We better let the others know about this." 

"Right! I'll send an email to Dimitri." 

Davis pulls out his D-Terminal and began typing in a message and sends it to Dimitri. 

_"Maybe its the pod that we are looking for."_

*************************************************************************************** 

Dimitri looked at his D-Terminal and read the message sent to him by Davis. He looked over to Faith and nodded. 

"It looks like Davis was the first to find it. Mimi, Davis found it!" 

"Where is it? Where did he find it?" 

"Well Veemon actually found it. He said that they are heading towards the west section of the forest, which isn't very far away from Primary Village." 

"We better get there as soon as possible." 

"Right! Faith lets go!" 

Dimitri heads out with Mimi and the digimon following him out. Dimitri pulls out his D-Terminal and sends an email message to Kari and TK. 

*************************************************************************************** 

TK received Dimitri's message and looked over to Kari. They nodded to each other and made their way through the forest and towards the west section. 

"We're in luck, Kari. Looks like this wasn't such a difficult mission after all. But the question remains, what is in that pod and how did it get here?" 

"We'll find it. Then we'll know for certain when, where and how it got here. But I just have a bad feeling of what was brought forth from that pod." 

"If it's really that bad, then we better get to the bottom of this." 

The two Digi-Destined walked through the forest with their digimon running along with them to catch up. As soon as they made it through the brushes in the forest, they found a large pod vehicle in the middle of the forest. Davis and Veemon were standing right beside it. 

"Whoa! There it is! Look Davis and Veemon are there," TK said. 

"Hey guys! It's about time you came! Take a look at this baby!" 

TK and Kari stopped and gasped at what they saw. It looked like on of those capsule pods that the Odaiba Technological Research Facility uses to study the current gateways that have been opening on earth ever since the first digimon appeared in the human realm. But the question is, how did this one get into the Digital World without anybody realizing its presence until now? 

"Hey its Dimitri and Mimi! You guys! We found it," Kari cried out. 

Dimitri ran over towards the pod and looked up at its structure. He couldn't believe his very own eyes. Mimi also could not believe it. 

"So is this from earth?" asked Mimi. 

"Oh yeah. This is from earth all right. Odaiba is pretty obvious." 

Dimitri placed his hand over the pod and brushed off some of the moss that covered it. He took a good look at the lettering that read **Odaiba Technology Research**. He began to wonder how somebody could have sent this pod to the Digital World. 

"Hey, take a look at the top of the pod! It looks like something came right through it," TK said as he pointed up to the top of the pod. 

"More like eat through. That glass top looks like it has been burnt through," Davis said. 

Dimitri climbed up and made his way towards the top of the pod. He looked at the glass ceiling and noticed that some sort of acid ate it through. He looked down inside the pod and found a shell-like egg. He picked up the shell and noticed that was hatched. 

"Hey guys. Take a look at this." 

Dimitri tossed down the shells down to Kari and TK. They began to examine the specimens and were confused as to what could have hatched out of this egg. 

"It looks like some sort of reptilian egg shell, but I've never seen anything like this," said TK. 

"Right and this is no digimon egg that's for sure," Kari said. 

"Yes. More like some sort of mutant or something," replied Gatomon. 

"But who would send a mutant into the Digital World and why would Odaiba Technological Research even want to send such a thing," Mimi said, "I call that freaky." 

Dimitri took a look at the pod and found that some of the controls were preset for a destination. He looked down at a small computer and it read **December 29, 2027**. Dimitri's eyes widened at what he saw, this pod had come twenty-three years from the distant future. 

"You guys! It came here from twenty-three years from the future! Its also some sort of time machine sent here perhaps by the company itself." 

"Huh? But why would they send it from the far future?" wondered TK. 

"Wait. Hold on. And it arrived here…" 

Dimitri looked at the computer and looked to see when it arrived in the Digital World. He looked at the date and gasped at what he saw. It read December 24, 2002. That was almost two years ago. That would technically now make it 25 years from the distant future. 

"It came here in late 2002 of December! That's just about a year before I had my appearance in the Digital World and battled Burizalor. So, is this what could have changed everything that occurred during the past two years? I mean, is this thing responsible for the change of time?!" 

"Ugh, so it's from the future and you weren't aware of this," asked Davis. 

"No. I never expected whatever this thing maybe to come here before I arrived from my future period. This must have come from another time period." 

"Well all of this time periods and futures are really confusing me. Besides I just hate numbers," Mimi said, "I mean how could you keep up with this stuff, Dimitri? I guess you got your father's wits." 

Veemon and Palmon turned to see an oozy trail leading into the forest. They walked towards tthe trail, which caught the other's attention. 

"Hey, what is it, Veemon?" 

"Davis, there's a trail leading from that pod towards the forest." 

"Mimi, we better follow this trail!" 

"But Palmon, we don't know what it could be! We better stay here where it's safe!" 

"No, she's right. We better get to the bottom of this," Dimitri said. 

Veemon and Palmon ran towards the brushes and into the forest where they were following the trail using their sense of smell. Soon, the others were following them in order to catch up to them and prevent themselves from getting lost. 

"So, what is it that you found?!" cried out TK. 

Veemon and Palmon came to a complete stop and gasped at what they saw before them. The others stopped as well and what they saw was completely not normal. Mimi screamed out at what she saw, and it wasn't a scream of excitement but more of terrifying fear. 

Right before them looked like a large, beetle-like creature that was about the size of a Monochromon. It didn't seem to notice the Digi-Destined as it just stood there. 

"That thing is disgusting! What the hell is it?" asked Mimi. 

"I don't know but I'm about to find out," Dimitri said. 

Dimitri walked over towards the creature and took little steps so that it won't make the creature terrified and attack to defend itself. 

_"So is this what hatched out of that pod?!"_

His question would soon be answered as he poked the creature and it seemed as though that it wasn't moving and it felt like old skin. In fact, it was dead skin that was shed. 

"Its dead skin. It's all right guys! Its just old skin that was shed off." 

The others all gathered around the dead skin and observed its texture. It seemed insect-like in a way, but was it also a reptile? 

"You think it could be some sort of giant grasshopper?" asked Kari. 

"I don't think so but whatever this thing is, its probably somewhere deep within this forest," Dimitri said. 

He then placed his hand inside the shed skin and noticed purple ooze getting stuck on his hands. Its foul smell made him wrench as he wiped his hands off. 

"Sick! Whatever this thing is, it had recently shed its skin and it's probably not too far from here. I suspect he could be somewhere within the forest." 

"You mean that there's a big insect creature lurking around the Digital World. What kind of harm could it do?" asked Davis. 

"You just had to ask, Davis," replied Mimi. 

"So what can we do if we can't even find it," Patamon said. 

"I say we get out of here before we get anymore updates on this situation," Kari said, "It's the best way to go at this moment. We haven't heard anything else about this creature." 

"She's right. So I say we take these eggshells and let Izzy take a look at them. Besides, Leomon is in the Digital World to see Azulongmon, so he could fill us in on the situation," TK said. 

"Good idea," replied Mimi, "Now lets get out of…" 

As soon as she said that, there was a rustling noise within some bushes. The Digi-Destined all turned towards the bushes. The digimon got into fighting position and began raising their power levels, in order to prepare themselves for whatever is about to attack them. 

"Alright guys! This is it! We take this thing on and we're not going to back down! Show him what you're made of Veemon!" Davis cried out. 

"Right!" 

Mimi was shaking with fear as she hid behind Dimitri. The young boy nodded towards Faith and Palmon to watch their backs. 

"Tell me when its over," Mimi muttered. 

But soon as the digimon were about to evolve and attack, two Botamon babies appeared from out of the bushes. The Digi-Destined all sighed a relief at what they saw. For a minute, they thought it was the creature about to attack them. 

"Well that was a close one. Just two little Botamon," TK said. 

"They're so cute," replied Kari as she picked one up. 

"Well now that we've got that little problem out of the way. I say we better be heading back into the Digital World," replied Dimitri. 

They all nodded in agreement as Dimitri found a little television where it would lead them back into earth. He pulls out his D-3 and points it towards the television. 

"What about the pod?" Mimi asked. 

"I say we leave it. Its not a threat anymore, since we now know what came out of it," Dimitri said, "But we better keep an eye out and read any emails sent in from the Digital World." 

"Ok. Good plan." 

"Alright guys. Are you ready? Digital Port open!!" 

_"If there's anybody who's going to take this thing down, it's going to be me! I'll see to it that Veemon and I fuse! We will fuse!"_

The Digi-Destined watched as the gateway opened and a bright flash of light engulfed them. Soon, they found themselves going through a vortex out of the Digital World and into a portal leading back to the earth world. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Izzy watched as several emails were coming in from several digimon. He began to open each email and they were all just about the same, they were all telling of the same mysterious pod story. 

"Well the others should be here anytime now." 

"Izzy! You better take a look on the news on TV," Sora said. 

"What is it?" 

Izzy turned up the volume and began to listen to the news reporter about to read an urgent situation that was taking place in Shinjuku. 

**"This just in! There is a crisis-taking place in Shinjuku as we speak! Several soldiers have arrived to fend off what witnesses claim to be some sort of creature. But nobody knows where it came from and what its purpose is. We urge you to remain indoors and everybody must evacuate Shinjuku immediately!"**

"This is bad you guys. What are we going to do," asked Joe. 

"And it couldn't be the artificials, or could it?" Cody pondered. 

"I doubt it," Izzy said, "But whatever it is, it has arrived and its about to cause a path of destruction if we don't stop it. It maybe that thing that came out of the pod in the Digital World." 

"Huh? That thing? You're not making a whole lot of sense! What could have come out of that pod and make is way through into the real world," asked Sora. 

"I wish I knew…" 

Wow, this is really a turn of events! What the Digi-Destined found was some sort of creature that arrived from the pod and it came from twenty-five years in the distant future! And it arrived in the Digital World just well over two years ago, just one year before Dimitri's appearance. And now it is believed that this creature could have arrived in the real world. What will the Digi-Destined do about this new predicament?! 

[Digimon Zero Two first ending theme "Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" plays] 

[Preview] 

Leomon: Azulongmon! So there's a monster on earth! It's been dormant in the digital world for the past two years? 

Azulongmon: yes and I believe it is much deadlier than the artificials. We must act now! Leomon! I give you the ability to digivolve into a second alternate mega level! 

Leomon: What? I have a second alternate mega level? 

Gennai: Leomon. You are now Cyberleomon. With some of Azulongmon's power added to yours, you should be able to confront this monster and defeat it. 

[Mysterious footsteps are heard in Shinjuku's deserted streets.] 

Leomon: So you're the monster… 

Monster: Yes. 

Leomon: Why am I sensing the ki of Omega X, Burizalor, Metalla X and myself from you?! It doesn't make sense! 

Monster: There's much more behind my secret than you'll ever know… I can even perform the Terra Beam… 

Davis: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two, episode twenty-two! 

**Cyberleomon Steps Up! The Enigmatic Monster With Omega X's Ki!**

Dimitri: You don't want to miss this! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Max: The new villain will make his appearance for the next chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger there. You should get the next chapter by Thursday night. 

Keke: In the meantime, Coral and Zeomon are prepared to finish their duel! 

[Zeomon and Coral are again fighting evenly. Zeomon uses his Mach Speed II to match up with Coral. Punches are thrown and they connect. Zeomon connects with his Zeo Power Kick, which knocks Coral back. Coral plummets to the ground.] 

Zeomon: That enough for ya? 

[Coral sits up from the crater and it doesn't seem that she's in any form of pain. She dusts herself off and smirks.] 

Zeomon: I've got one final technique that will guarantee me victory. 

Coral: So, do I… 

Max: What could this mean? Shit, I want to find out! 

Celesta:*sigh* These are so hard-headed. Looks like I'll be doing some healing for the next few days. 

Keke: There's some sort of fire dragon over Zeomon! 

[Zeomon twirls his arms around in a complex pattern. A large fire dragon appears super-imposed over Zeomon. Coral cups her hands together and forms a blue ball of ki energy.] 

"Ka-Me-" 

"Fire-" 

"Ha-Me-" 

"BLAZE!" 

"HA!" 

[The two warriors shoot out their powerful techniques and push their power back towards one another. They are testing to whose attack will last longer. It seems the fire is overtaking the ki.] 

Max: They are both willing to take this final match! We're not leaving this without a winner! Who will come out on top?! Shit! We're going to have a fucking winner! 

Celesta: Wait! Coral is gaining a second wind! If I know her any better, she always manages to pull through in these situations. 

Keke: Look! 

[Coral's emerald eyes fade and her eyes are completely pale as a ghost. She seemed to be possessed by an unknown force as she pushes back on her wave attack. Zeomon is shocked over this and gasps when his fire dragon became engulfed by the Kamehameha wave. Coral screams out, as a divine presence possesses her and allows her to summon her full power. Zeomon is engulfed by the blast and shot back.] 

Max: What the hell was that?! I just sensed another presence within Coral! 

Celesta: This is not the first time. I've seen this happen before! It has something to do with that sword she carries. It's called the Dragon Saber. Legends tell that whoever lifts that sword would be given the powers of the divine being herself, the Dragon Goddess. 

Keke: So, Coral is possessed by this being?! Whoever possessed her really forced her to bring out her full power. 

Celesta: Yes… 

[Coral pants as she falls to her knees. Her eyes return to normal, as does her form. The super saiyan powers fade away and she is reduced to satisfaction. Celesta rushes over to her.] 

Celesta: Are you okay? 

Coral: The presence did it again… I really didn't want it to happen again… Looks like I've won… 

[Zeomon slowly sits up and looks over towards Coral. His body is battered, but he managed to survive.] 

Coral: Zeomon. I hope you realize to never underestimate me. 

Zeomon: So, you have a goddess watching over you. Tell me, how do you control it? 

Coral: I do possess this sword… Legends say whoever pulls it out would be granted the power and guidance of the divine Dragon Goddess… She's watcher of the Dragonball Universe. 

Zeomon: How come I or anybody else has heard about her? 

Coral: Heh, only SSJ4T knows… He created her… 

Zeomon: Too bad he's not here… You've won this time, Coral… That doesn't mean that I'm going to give up. We're even… 

Coral: Hey, there was no way I was going to lose to you again after our one on one from that party. 

Max: Whoa, hold on… SSJ4T created a divine being? I wasn't told about this… 

Coral: Of course he did… Let me put it this way, Zeomon. The Dragon Goddess is God of the DB Universe, as far as SSJ4T is concerned… You sure don't want to screw with God… 

Zeomon: I see… Next time, you and me will fight again… The result will be different… 

Coral: I'm more than happy to… Just name the time and the place… 

Celesta: But first, let me heal you two… 

[Celesta proceeds to use her advanced healing ki to restore both warriors to their full health.] 

Max: Ahh, that sure beats going to the hospital… So, name our winner, Mick… 

Mick: Oh right! You're winner is Coral! 

Keke: Well that was something… I can't wait for these two to lock up again… 

Max: I can't believe Coral has a guardian angel watching over her and it turns out to be a goddess. This is a small world. Well, we hope you enjoyed that match! Until then, be sure to check out the next chapter of Zero Two! The monster will make his first appearance! Peace, everyone! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	2. Cyberleomon Steps Up! The Enigmatic Mons...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

Max: Hey, guys! We're here to let you know that Coral is taking a time off for this chapter only. She'll be back next time. Now that was some crazy shit she pulled off with the Dragon Goddess. 

Keke: I'll say. I guess we know that nobody should fuck around with Coral. 

Max: Well, not with a God on her side. Anyway, here's the latest chapter to the Virus Saga! For any of you new Fusion readers, you're in for a surprise. The Zero Two villain finally makes his appearance! Well, go on and read! You won't be disappointed! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**Cyberleomon Steps Up! The Enigmatic Monster With Omega X's Ki!**

Dimitri, TK, Kari, Mimi and Davis were still traveling through the vortex as they exited out of the Digital World and were about to reenter the real world. TK looked over to Dimitri as he was about to ask him a question. 

"Hey, Dimitri. You know what. That creature's skin has got to be the sickest thing that I have ever seen! Man it grossed me out!" 

"Yeah I know what you mean. It was quite disgusting." 

"So you think that this thing might have come from out of the future time through that pod. I mean doesn't it just sound weird that it just arrived here from the future and that nobody was able to detect its arrival until now." 

"Yeah. It came here undetected and the Holy Beasts weren't even aware of the pod's arrival." 

"So what do you think it could possibly be?" 

"I don't know for sure but I know for a fact that this creature could cause a lot of damage if we are not careful." 

"Another question. So you weren't even aware of this creature in your time period?" asked Kari. 

"No. I never had seen anything like this before. No such creature like that ever existed in my time." 

"You said that thing could have altered the shifting of time recently. I mean everything went out of order so to speak," Davis said, "Man, it must suck to travel through dimensions sometimes." 

"Oh yeah. It does suck. Trust me, you got to know what you're doing." 

"Dimitri, I'll be ready for whatever that thing maybe. I won't let you down," Faith said. 

"Thanks buddy." 

"Dimitri, tell me, do I change at all as far as my appearances go?" asked Mimi. 

"Well you don't change much." 

"Huh? You mean I get to keep my girlish looks for another ten years? Wow! How cool! I never want to grow old. But do I at least change as far as my personality goes?" 

"Oh yeah. You really aren't into the color pink by then and you won't rely so much on fashions." 

"Oh well, that stinks. But at least I get to know that you're my future son." 

Mimi giggled at the thought of eventually becoming a mother and wife, but never expected to marry Matt. This was such an unexpected twist that will soon occur in Mimi's life. Mimi looked over to Dimitri, who was seemingly blushing. 

"We're almost to the gateway! Hang on tight everybody!" TK cried out. 

The Digi-Destined looked up ahead as the gateway opened up and they were quickly sucked into the vortex that would eventually lead them back into the real world. 

They found themselves all piled up and all over on top of Izzy. The boy tried to move around and wave his hand around. They all looked down and laughed at Izzy being trapped under all of the weight. 

"Ack… Let me breathe…" 

They all got off of Izzy and let the boy catch his breath and regain his composure. Izzy looked over towards the group with a frown. 

"Next time, you fall on top of me, warn me next time." 

"Ha. Right. We'll give you the cue," Kari remarked. 

"So what did you find?" asked Cody. 

"Well, we sure found a lot. That pod that we found was from another future time period, about twenty-three years in the distant future," Dimitri said. 

"What?! Twenty-three years?! Then it arrived there through some sort of time vortex much like you, Dimitri," Izzy said. 

"Yes and this is what we found in the pod. They look like egg shells of some sort of animal," Dimitri said as he handed the eggshells to Izzy. 

Izzy took the eggshells and examined them. These eggshells were very sure to have been some sort of reptilian creature and it certainly was no digimon. 

"These look like eggs of some sort of reptile." 

"But what we found didn't even look reptilian," replied TK, "More like an insect creature when we found its dead skin. It was a large creature about the size of a Monochromon." 

"Wow! That big?! I don't know what to tell you but we've been watching the news and there have been reports of some sort of strange creature attacking the city of Shinjuku," Cody said, "Come on! Its on the news right now." 

The group all gathered around the television as they watched a reporter arrive on the scene of Shinjuku. 

**"This is Tomoe Hachikaya of the Odaiba local news. I am here at the site of the Shinjuku Bridge where local police are engaging in a gunfire war against what people claim is an insect creature of some sort. And it is still raging on! You can the gunshots and the screaming!"**

People are shown screaming and running away from site. Several police officers come into view as they began firing at what they think is the creature. However, the monster couldn't be caught on camera. 

"Oh man! This is not looking good! It's got to be the artificials," Palmon said. 

"I doubt it. The artificials are only looking for Tai at the moment. I believe it's that creature from the pod," Mimi said, "And Dimitri and everyone that saw the pod will agree with me. 

TK, Kari and Dimitri all nodded in agreement. 

"Its more and likely that they are in combat against that creature and even with gunfire, they won't be able to stop it," Dimitri said. 

The group continued to watch on as they waited for more updates on the monster crisis in Shinjuku to come about. 

************************************************************************************** 

Azulongmon hovered as he watched the war rage on in Shinjuku through one of his observation orbs that floated all around him. Gennai was watching as well. They were starting to worry over what they were seeing. Leomon took notice of this and began to question them. 

"Come on! What's the hold up?! I thought I was here to receive new powers from the digital cores. But this has been nothing more than a waste of time just looking at you two all day. So, what's going on Earth? Are the artificials starting their attack?" 

"No! This is terrible! Much worse than I expected," Azulongmon said. 

"What? What's going on? Its the artificials isn't it?" asked Leomon. 

Azulongmon nodded his head, which caught Leomon by surprise. 

"You mean its not the artificials?! What else could even pose a threat at this moment of time?" 

"Leomon. Azulongmon, myself and the other guardians have been observing the Digital World for quite sometime now and what we found was something out of the ordinary. It's something that isn't part of the Digital World. We're not even sure what it is." 

"Gennai? You mean, this is not an artificial or some sort of digimon? Because I have to know, so I can receive the power from the digital core to fight whatever is down there." 

"We will need a little more time before we make our next move. I'm sorry but let us see what happens from here." 

"And let all of those innocent people to die?! I won't have any of that! We must get through with this power increase now! We're running out of time!" 

"Enough, Leomon!" thundered Azulongmon, "We're not even sure what we're up against. But this creature has been in the Digital World for two years. Its power has slowly been growing and now it has found a way through the Digital World and into the real world by some sort of gateway. I thought for sure that nobody was able to enter the Digital World without the use of a Digivice or D-3. But we were wrong. Whatever this creature is, it has proven to be even more powerful, cunning and more lethal than the three artificials." 

"You must be kidding me?! You mean this thing has more power than any of the artificials? Is there any connection between the artificials and this mysterious creature?!" 

"We don't know for sure but we will by our time and see what happens from here. Then we shall make the appropriate move," Azulongmon said, "Then afterwards, we will know for sure how powerful this creature actually is. Just be patient, Leomon. We shall avenge the losses of the innocence." 

Leomon stood there as he growled to himself. He was upset with the fact that he had to remain and wait for Azulongmon. He disagreed with his decision but chose to stand by the great guardian's decision in order to stay on his good side. Leomon wanted to make sure that he would receive the power boost that he needs from the cores in order to make himself a stronger warrior. That way he could whatever this creature was and at the same time, challenge the power of the three artificials. 

_"I just hope you know what you're doing, guardian. Because I still think this is a bad call on your part."_

************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, there was a group of people running out of a nearby department store on the streets of Tokyo. They were running from what seemed to be a major nuisance. But it wasn't the creature, since it was invading the city of Shinjuku. What was invading Tokyo at a time like this? Ah, but of course, it's the artificials. 

Jax stepped into view from a cloud of smoke. He looked over at the crowd of people as they began to back away. A smile came across his face, which sent the frightened crowd running scared for their lives. 

Sonja stepped out of the cloud of smoke and brushed her hair aside. In her hand was a bag of clothes that she picked out from the department store. Several store clerks were angered over the fact that she stole the clothes without even paying for them. But they steered clear away from her since she had Black War Greymon at her side. 

The towering black giant looked across the streets and saw more groups of people running away. He began to question their fear and wondered why they were afraid of them. 

"Well there goes the stampede!" Jax said, "So looks like we're done shopping. I tell you, this has been nothing than a complete waste of time. I can't believe I had to go in there with you just for you to try on new clothes." 

"Hey. I have a women's taste of fashion. It's not my fault I was made to be a woman! So live with it!" 

"Geez, you got yourself a syndrome of PMS." 

"Proud of it. Now lets get out of here. I say we look for somewhere private so I can try on these clothes that I picked out." 

"Right and after that we really have to resume our mission. So are you ready to go, Black War Greymon?" 

"Yes." 

"Then lets go." 

The three artificials flew up into the air. Large groups of cops and swat team appeared as they fired away at the flying artificials. But their weapons were proving to be ineffective against them. Black War Greymon looked across and saw a police helicopter flying towards him. 

"Halt! This is the police! You three get down and surrender immediately! Or we will open fire!" 

"Open fire huh? Well pigs, I got your little open fire here," Black War Greymon said as a large energy ball formed in the palm of his claws. 

"I repeat! We will open fire if you don't surrender immediately!" 

"Surrender this! Terra Destroyer!!" 

Black War Greymon hurled a large red energy ball and sent it flying towards the helicopter. The energy ball blasted away the helicopter and the artificials could only look on as fiery remains fell to the ground. The police scattered away to avoid the falling debris. 

"Nicely done. Black War Greymon, that must be your target practice until you find Taichi, right?" asked Jax. 

"You could say that. But I will do more than just blast Taichi when I first lay my eyes on him." 

"Ooo sounds pretty cruel to me," Sonja says, "I wonder what you will do to him and Agumon." 

"Well, we better be going. I can't stand the sight of seeing stupid cops making complete asses out of themselves." 

"Right, lets go Black War Greymon," Sonja said. 

Black War Greymon followed up with his two comrades as they all set off to find a private location to plan out their next move in their search for Tai and Agumon. 

**************************************************************************************** 

The Digi-Destined all gathered around the television as they waited for more updates on the Shinjuku monster crisis. Dimitri was the one who watched with pure intensity. He was dying to know what the creature looks like and what his purpose is during a time where artificials are out looking for Tai. 

"Man, he looks intense!" Yolei said. 

"I don't blame him. He's totally focused on this situation and I'm sure he would want to be left alone at this moment," Ken said, "But I wonder what kind of a creature we could be up against." 

"We know for certain that it's no digimon," replied Sora. 

"Definitely not. The egg shell looks to be fully organic," Izzy said, "So its no digital creature either." 

"I just hope Tai feels better soon. We're almost like lost sheep without him at this moment," Kari said as she kneeled beside her sleeping brother. 

Tai laid with his eyes closed and was already asleep. Agumon was resting as well while recovering from the deadly D-Virus that was slowly being destroyed by the antidote given to him. 

Suddenly, the news reporter came back on the air, which caught the Digi-Destined's attention. They were now focused back on the TV in order to get the major scoop on the crisis. 

**"Alright, we are back here in Shinjuku. Thus far, the local police aren't faring well and are falling victim to the creature. This creature seems to be eating them through some sort of tube. This city has now almost become a complete ghost town. There's nothing anybody can do… Wait. I see military troops coming in! They've begun firing at the creature."**

"No! Those fools! Don't they realize that their weapons are ineffective against it," Dimitri said with deep anger. 

"Well that's the military for ya. They will always use firepower as long as they carry guns," Yolei remarked. 

"I wouldn't want to be the military at this moment," said Hawkmon. 

"TK, when can he get into action?" asked Patamon. 

"Not just yet. We have to know what we're up against first. Then we will make our next move." 

**"The troops are continuing to fire at the monster. But what the hell?! The creature has just attacked some of the troops. He's eating them! It's horrible! Not even our greatest military stands a chance against this creature! It's terrible! What can we do?!"**

"No! We have to get there as soon as possible, before anymore innocent people to get killed," Cody said. 

"No. It's too late now. Even if we get there, we won't be able to save them. They'll be all gone," Dimitri said. 

"No… I just hate standing around here and doing nothing," Davis said, "Veemon! We have to find a way to merge with one another and then we'll show that thing what we're truly made of!" 

"And give him a good kick in the pants!" 

"Well I wish it were that easy," Davis said. 

**"Now it seems as though everything has been silent! I hear no gun fires or screaming or… Ahhh! What the hell!! No…"**

As soon as the reporter cried out, their camera went out and everything went fizzle on the television screen. The line was cut off and this left the Digi-Destined to ponder. But then the camera scene came back on and the reporter as all but gone. Nothing was left. There wasn't even a single person screaming but there were several gun were being heard in the background. But then soon, all of that stopped and everything went silent. 

"I think… I think its over," Joe said. 

"Its over alright!" Dimitri replied. 

"This is terrible. So what are we supposed to do now?" asked Michael, "I mean we have no idea what we're up against." 

"Maybe not now but we will now for sure," said Izzy. 

"You guys. This is an enemy that we have never battled before and I'm sure everyone of you are still shocked over the turn of events but we still have to remain strong, not only for Tai but for ourselves as well. Tai would want us to go out there and give it out best," TK said, "So are you all with me?" 

The all nodded in agreement. TK looks over to Dimitri, who stood up. 

"TK…" 

"Yeah?" 

"If there's anybody who should go out there, it should be me." 

The group looked towards him with shocked expressions on their faces. They couldn't believe that Dimitri was crazy enough to go out to Shinjuku to risk his own life to save others, but this proved that Dimitri was not going to back down from a fight, it doesn't matter what kind of a challenge is put forth in front of him. He wanted to prove to them that he could also fend for himself. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Azulongmon was shaking with anger at what he just saw. He had just witnessed the city full of people being completely wiped out by one single force. He couldn't bear to watch anymore of the senseless torture being inflicted on the innocence. 

Leomon was getting quite impatient as he clenched his fists and turned to face Azulongmon. A burning desire was flaming inside the strong-hearted warrior. Azulongmon sensed his feelings and turned to face him. 

"Tell me what's going on, Azulongmon? Now! Tell me!" 

"The creature has completely wiped out a city full of innocent people. He has somehow absorbed them all in a short period of time. This creature has now proven to be a very big threat to the real world." 

"So why don't we just get the energy boost over with, so I can go out there and confront the creature before it claims anymore innocent souls!" 

"Because it would be pointless to tell you at this very moment." 

"Pointless?! Why?" 

Even Gennai was caught by surprise at what Azulongmon had just said. How could telling Leomon be pointless at a time like this? Azulongmon knew that the fate of humankind was becoming more and more drastic as the hours pass by, so why doesn't he tell Leomon about the creature. 

"Because through the orbs, you will also receive some of my own power. You will also gain my knowledge and you will know for certain of the turn of events that has taken place during the past four years concerning the creature." 

"Azulongmon, are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Gennai. 

"Ha. I knew you would go through with it," Leomon said, "So, what are we waiting for? Lets get this over with." 

"Leomon, raise your hand up and concentrate on the energy I am about to give to you. Think of it as a gift for everything that you done in helping to preserve the Digital World." 

"Yes." 

"Leomon, with your pure heart and the soul of a warrior, you have proven to be quite an asset to us guardians and you have helped the Digi-Destined through the times of need. Now, I will see to it that you have the power to bring this creature down." 

"Azulongmon. Thank you," Leomon said. 

Gennai watched as on a digital core began to circle Leomon with energy beams of holy light. Soon, the other three guardians looked on as Leomon was engulfed in a bright glow of light. 

"He's actually giving him the power," Zhuquiaomon said, "Incredible strength. Maybe Leomon does have a chance against the creature." 

"Leomon has prove himself worthy and for that we bless him," Baihumon said. 

"Do this for us, Leomon," replied Xuanwamon, "You will win for our side." 

"Leomon! Behold the power of the guardians! You are now able to warp digivolve into your second mega form! Arise Cyberleomon!" 

Leomon let out a loud thunderous roar as his body was covered a white aura of light. Then his body began to change as he was set to evolve. 

"Leomon warp shinka!!" 

Leomon evolved past Grappleomon form and the Saberleomon mega level. Then he saw himself standing upright with silver skin and a golden aura of light emulating over his body. His sword has done become a long blade and his eyes were glowing a golden color. 

"Cyberleomon!" 

"Azulongmon?! Is that Leomon's second mega form?" 

[Cyberleomon. Mega-Level. Leomon's second alternate mega form. Special Techniques: Justice Fist and Pure Aura of Truth.] 

"As a matter of fact, its his alternate form. This is Cyberleomon. His body is made out of complete chrome digizoid steel and his attacks include Justice Fist and the Pure Aura of Truth. He should stand a chance against the creature now." 

"Wow, Cyberleomon." 

The newly evolved Cyberleomon stood on his two feet and he observed his new body. A smile came across his face. He felt a lot stronger than before and felt like a new and improved warrior. He examined his blade and threw it aside. 

"Cyberleomon. Do you think you stand a chance?" asked Gennai. 

"Thats for you all to know. Now it is time that I must take my leave and confront this monster of evil. I will not let you down," Cyberleomon said with a much deeper voice than his previous one. 

The guardians looked over as Cyberleomon walked over towards a gateway that was opened up for him. This gateway would lead him into the real world. He turns to face the guardians and smiles. 

"Thank you for everything, Holy Beasts. Now, I must go." 

Cyberleomon flew right through the portal and found himself flying through a vortex that would eventually lead him into the real world. As he flew right through space and time, he looked across and could see faces of the many fellow warriors that aided him in the past and that have all sacrificed their lives in protecting the Digital World. 

_"My friends. I shall avenge you all. I shall avenge all of the innocence destroyed at the hands of this dark evil force. Demon of darkness, I shall defeat you with only by my bare hands. I am Cyberleomon and you're worst nightmare is about to come."_

Cyberleomon punched a hole right through the vortex and found himself flying right through a gateway. He flew right through the gateway and soon found himself in the blue skies just above the landscape of the real world. He headed towards the city of Shinjuku through his own instinct and using the knowledge that Azulongmon given to him through the power of the digital cores. 

Looking on from the distance, X appeared and waved to the heroic warrior. 

"Good luck, Leomon. May you're new powers guide you." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Dimitri sits up and walks across the room. TK went to stop him but Dimitri would have none of it. 

"Dimitri, are you crazy? If you go out there alone, there's a good chance that you will get killed," TK said. 

"TK. I have to do this. It's a risk I have to take. The artificials may prove to be a threat but this creature could even be a worldwide crisis if I don't act now." 

"Dimitri, you're relying too much on yourself. You got us, your friends," Kari said, "Listen to TK, please. We don't want to lose you." 

Dimitri looked over towards the group and sighed. He had to make a decision. Was it to leave his friends or go confront the creature himself in Shinjuku? It was really up to him but would the others agree with the decision that he makes? 

"Look. I would like to help you," Davis said, "I want a crack shot at this thing! C'mon lets do this together." 

"Right! We'll cover for ya!" remarked Veemon. 

Dimitri nodded and walked over towards the front door. 

"Sorry guys. But I have to do this alone. Please, try to understand and respect my decision." 

Mimi looked over to Dimitri and nodded to him. 

"Go for it. I believe in you." 

"Thanks, Mimi. I won't let you all down." 

"Alright then. But listen, scout the area but if anything gets out of control, you hightail it out of there," Sora said. 

"Hey. I'll be fine. Don't worry. Lets go Faith!" 

"Right behind you, Dimitri!" 

"Time to digivolve! You up for it?" 

"Mmmhmmm!" 

"Lets kick some tail!" 

Dimitri held out his D-3 and watched as light began to engulf Faith's body. Faith was now ready to evolve into his champion-level form. He became larger and human-like through the transformation. 

[Digimon "Evolution" theme plays] 

"Patamon shinka!! Angemon!!" 

"Time for a little ultimate action!" 

As soon as he said that, Dimitri's chest began to glow and the symbol of hope gave Faith the power to evolve into his ultimate leveled form. 

"Angemon shinka!! Magna Angemon!!" 

Dimitri hopped onto Faith's back as they flew off out of the apartment complex and made their way on their journey towards Shinjuku, which was on the other side of Odaiba, many miles away. But at this rate, they should be getting there in a matter of minutes. 

Mimi looked out the window. She sighs under her breathe. All she can think of is the safety of her son. 

_"Come back safe and sound, Dimitri."_

************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back in the city of Shinjuku, everything looked like a complete ghost town. There wasn't a complete noise being made at the moment. Just complete silence and it was quite frightening at a situation such as this. 

Cyberleomon hovered down and looked across the city. He couldn't believe that a large population of people was wiped out in just under a few minutes by one single creature. This was a lot worse than Leomon first thought but that didn't stop him from investigating the area. 

_"How could such a creature have completely wiped out an entire population of people in just a matter of minutes? This is just impossible!"_

Cyberleomon walked across the streets and past a dark alleyway. He looked down at several firearms that were previously used by the military. It seems as though they were all sucked out of existence or even worse, eaten by the creature. Cyberleomon continued his walk across the silent streets in search of the beast. 

As soon as he walked past the dark alleyway, there was a strange low hissing noise and some footsteps. A dark shadow walked through the alleyways while dragging something along the way. 

Cyberleomon easily heard the low hissing as he turned around to see what it was. To his surprise, there wasn't anybody behind him. He continued to walk along the streets and continue on his search. 

Wind was blowing along the streets and it made the ghost town a little creepier without any known activity. A dark shadow was walking by and made sure he wasn't seen. 

Cyberleomon stopped as he looked up ahead and saw nothing but total devastation left by gunfire. There weren't even bodies left lying on the ground. 

Just then, a foot stepped onto a small branch and this catches Cyberleomon by surprise. He turns around and sees a creature along up alongside the street. A smirk formed across the face of Cyberleomon as he came face to face with the creature himself. The creature looked straight back at Cyberleomon with soulless and predator-like eyes. They looked very reptilian. 

"At last. You managed to show yourself, creature. What is it that you want from this world?" 

The creature just stood there looking straight at Cyberleomon with his reptilian eyes. His body was completely green with black armor plates on parts of his body. His tail was scorpion-like and his skin looked very reptilian. However, his face was almost insect-like with his face looking more like a grasshopper with crest-like formation on the top of his head. 

The creature stood erect on his two feet and chuckled. The chuckle was rather evil and demonic. It was a chuckle that would easily send chills down the spine of any normal person. But Cyberleomon stood his ground as he was prepared to face against this monster of evil. 

"So you're the culprit, am I right?" 

The creature just stood there and looked deeply into the eyes of Cyberleomon. This was the same one who wiped out the entire population of Shinjuku. The creature was holding a teenage boy in his grasp. 

Suddenly, Cyberleomon gasped in shock as he began to read the monster's ki-level. Cyberleomon could recognize it somehow and it sent chills down his spine. The monster just stood there not making a move and realized that Cyberleomon was a showing a little fear at the moment. 

"What the… No! It can't be! His ki-level his power… I… I recognize it from somewhere before… But it couldn't be…" 

The teenager began to revive himself as he looked up at Cyberleomon and struggled under the creature's tight grasp. 

"Hey! You! You got to help me, dude. C'mon… Please…" 

Cyberleomon could only look on with total fear and shock in his eyes. He could recognize the monster's ki-level and energy but he couldn't remember. Who could the monster have a power level that was so recognizable? Leomon hasn't even seen this creature before and already he's almost sweating bullets. 

_"But how? Who is this guy?! Is he really the one responsible for the deaths of nearly 15,000 people in Shinjuku?!"_

************************************************************************************** 

Azulongmon and Gennai watched the confrontation between the two through an observation orb. They were beginning to wonder if Cyberleomon had enough power to defeat this creature. They were getting a little nervous but they kept their fears to themselves in order to concentrate on the fight. 

"Lets just hope Leomon knows how to control the new powers," Gennai said. 

"He will. Trust me. If there's anybody who has respect of the powers of the guardians, it's going to be Leomon. He has this one in the bag." 

"I just hope your right about that one." 

_"He's relying too much on Leomon but then again, Leomon has always been loyal to us,"_Zhuiqaomon said to himself. 

************************************************************************************** 

Cyberleomon and the creature both stood their ground. They both faced each other off in a sort of stare down. The teenage boy was struggling from the monster's grasp. Cyberleomon looked down at the boy and towards the monster. 

"Please! You got to help me! This creep just grabbed me out of nowhere and he swallowed up my brother… Dude… Please help me!" 

Cyberleomon got into a fighting stance and eyes the evil monster. The boy tried to catch his attention by calling him out. 

"Mr. lion dude, please… Save me… Please don't let him kill me…" 

"It would be wise for you to let him go, monster. Its time to pick on somebody your own size." 

The creature smiled an evil grin as he released the grip on the teenage boy and continued to stare down Cyberleomon. Cyberleomon looked down at the boy and reached down to him by extending his hand. 

"Please grab a hold of my hand I'll led you to safety." 

"Thank you… Oh you saved my life dude… I'm still alive… Oh man… Thank you…" 

Just as he said that, the creature uncoiled his tail and lashed it out. Cyberleomon froze in shock as he saw the spiked tail strike the boy right in the back. The boy let out a horrifying scream as blood came spewing out of his back. Cyberleomon looked up at the creature and gasped. The creature looked down as his reptilian eyes were locked onto his struggling meal. 

Suddenly, Cyberleomon heard some loud sucking noises and watched as the creature's tail began to suck away at the boy. He let out more horrifying screams as his body was being sucked in through the monster's tail. Cyberleomon could only look on with a state of shock on his face. He tried to help the boy but it was now too late. The boy was nothing more than a main course meal for the monster as the remains of his skins was being sucked away through the monster's tail as if it were a mouth sucking at a straw. 

In a matter of seconds, nothing was left of the boy. Not even his clothes. Cyberleomon could only look on with total shock on his face as he looked up to face the creature. The monster began to speak in an insect-like hissing noise. 

"That was quite a meal and you had the chance to save him. That's too bad. But that was just the appetizer. You're going to be the main course, Leomon." 

"Huh?! What did you say?! How do you know my name?!" 

But instead of answering him, the creature stood his ground as he began powering up with tremendous energy. The ground started to shake as soon as he began to power up. The monster let out a terrifying scream as shock waves began to push Cyberleomon away. The ground was quickly shaking and cracks were starting to form in the ground. 

"What the hell is happening?! His energy is enormous!!" 

The creature powered up even more and released a wave of energy. Cyberleomon watched as the wave of energy pushed him back. A large explosion took place, as the surrounding area soon became a little wasteland. The force of the explosion was so tremendous that the center of the city was now left with fallen debris and destroyed pavement. Buildings around the area were now destroyed as result. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back at Odaiba, Patamon flew up and felt a tremendous force from the explosion. TK took notice of this and looked outside. 

"What's going on, Patamon?" 

"I felt a tremendous explosion in Shinjuku. It was huge!" 

Gatomon's ears perked up and Kari questioned her. 

"Gatomon?" 

"I felt a powerful ki release a large quantity of energy! Its from Shinjuku!" 

"Oh no! I hope Dimitri wasn't there or he could have been blasted away! TK, something has just happened in Shinjuku!" 

"Yeah, Patamon told me. I have a feeling that it maybe that monster. It's attacking but who's with him at this moment?" 

************************************************************************************** 

Back in Shinjuku, the smoke began to clear away and parts of Shinjuku were left as a total wasteland with fallen building debris and destroyed pavements. 

The creature and Cyberleomon looked around at their surroundings, which was a totally devastated landscape. The creature began to chuckle evilly at the sight of the destruction that he had just caused with his power up. 

"Ha! Ha! What's wrong? You seem afraid, Leomon." 

"No! Far from it in fact! Damn you! How do you know my name?!" 

"Well. One might say that we're brothers." 

"What?! Impossible!!" 

The creature stood taunting Cyberleomon. This creature is related to Leomon? Impossible! These two aren't even related, so how can they be brothers. Well, the creature was hiding something and Leomon wants to get to the bottom of it. But would he have to fight the creature in order to get his answers? 

************************************************************************************** 

The other digimon felt the energy coming from Shinjuku. They knew that something was taking place in the city and were able to read the energy levels that were fighting with one another. 

"Gatomon, can you feel what I'm sensing?" asked Veemon. 

"Yeah. That's impossible. I can feel the energy levels of Burizalor, Lady Myotismon and Myotismon himself." 

"What?! But that's not possible!" Kari said. 

"I know it sounds strange but I can feel their energy." 

"She's right. Their energies are just as strong as ever," Patamon said. 

"But how? They're all dead!" TK said, "We saw Burizalor and Lady Myotismon defeated a year ago." 

"I know that but they seem stronger than ever and are alive in Shinjuku. I can also feel the energies of Metalla X, Leomon and Omega X too." 

Kari suddenly gasped when saw heard the name Omega X. Did her brother recover that quickly to fuse with Agumon in order to get to the battle on time that quickly? She ran back inside the apartment and to her relief, her brother was still sleeping. 

"Hey guys! Tai and Agumon are still here sleeping!" 

"Huh? That's weird! Cause I just felt Omega X's energy level. What the heck is going on around here?" pondered Veemon. 

"Maybe you're just being delusional," Davis said. 

"No. I know energy when I feel it and I felt Omega X's energy level! But it doesn't make any sense. Who could have his energy level?" 

"Veemon, I think its time we make our move. We have to find out about this situation." 

"Right! Time for a little Xveemon action!" 

"Go for it!" 

Davis's D-3 activated as it gave Veemon the power to digivolve into his champion leveled form. 

[Digimon Adventure "Evolution" plays] 

"Veemon shinka!! Xveemon!!" 

Xveemon picks up Davis and they set off towards Shinjuku in order to meet up with Dimitri. 

"Be careful Davis," Kari cried out. 

"Don't worry! We'll be back!" 

"Don't worry, Kari. I'll go and follow them a little later," TK said. 

"Ok, good. They may need a little help on the monster in Shinjuku." 

"Right. I just don't understand how Omega X's energy can be felt in Shinjuku if Tai and Agumon are still here resting." 

"Its really confusing," Patamon said, "But his energy is as strong as ever in Shinjuku. Hmmm, I wonder…" 

The Digi-Destined are left to ponder whether or not that monster has the ki-levels of the strongest fighters in two worlds. But how could he have energy levels of other fighters? It just doesn't make any sense at all. 

************************************************************************************** 

Suddenly, Faith felt the energy levels from Shinjuku. Dimitri took notice of his digimon's state of shock and questioned him. 

"What's wrong, my friend?" 

"I can feel the energy levels of Omega X, Metalla X and Leomon over in Shinjuku." 

"What Tai has already recovered and is at the battle site?!" 

"And if you want to know what else, I can also feel the energy levels of Burizalor, Myotismon and Lady Myotismon as well." 

"But that's impossible. We killed Burizalor and Lady Myotismon! How could they even be still alive? Maybe you didn't sense their energy levels correctly." 

"No I know energy levels when I feel them and they belong to Burizalor." 

"Alright, we better check out this situation…" 

"Dimitri! Wait for us," cried out a voice. 

Dimitri turned around could see Davis coming right towards them while riding on Xveemon. 

"Hey, didn't I just say I would take care of this situation myself?" 

"Well, Veemon here felt the ki-levels in Shinjuku and we were curious to know. So we decided to tag along with you." 

"Alright, I think I could use a little help if my partner here can sense the energy levels of the evil powers that were defeated in the past are actually there in Shinjuku." 

"Good plan. So I say we better get there as soon as possible." 

"Right. Lets get a moving, Faith!" 

Then the two digimon set off flying towards the direction to Shinjuku, in order for them to reach the city to find out the mysteries behind the ki-levels. 

************************************************************************************* 

Elsewhere, Metalla X could feel the energy levels while flying. He was shocked to what he felt. 

"Burizalor?! He's here with Lady Myotismon?! But that's insane!" 

Even he was shocked to what he felt and he was determined to know if they were still alive. So he left his training grounds and flew off towards the city of Shinjuku. 

_"I have got to know if the enemies of the past are actually alive. But most importantly, I need to know why I can sense my own energy over in Shinjuku. I can also sense Omega X's energy, so it's my chance to confront him."_

************************************************************************************** 

Cyberleomon stood his ground as he went toe to toe with the evil creature that had the mysterious power levels. 

"Now that you finished showing off your power. I want answers, monster. Just who are you?" 

The creature smirked, which infuriated Cyberleomon even more. 

"Leomon. I will never reveal my secrets that easily." 

"We'll see to it after I have beaten you." 

"Ha! Your a lot more amusing than I ever imagined. Killing you will be a pleasure for me." 

"You obviously don't know how I am. And you keep calling me, Leomon? Well it's about time I introduce myself to you. Allow me to show you the power within me!!" 

Cyberleomon powered up and unleashed a large wave of energy that sent the creature flying back. The ground started to shake and rocks were starting to lift up due to some gravitational forces. Cyberleomon felt his body powering up with tremendous energy and a bright aura formed around him. 

[Digimon Adventure "Brave Heart" theme Plays] 

The creature got into a blocking position as Cyberleomon continued to power up. Cyberleomon let out a roar as his body was increasing with tremendous power. The creature smiled and was quite impressed with Cyberleomon's power increase. 

"Ha! I must say, Leomon. I'm impressed. You'll prove to be most satisfying meal." 

"Don't count on it!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Faith and Xveemon were getting closer towards Shinjuku and they felt a large energy increase-taking place. 

"Wow, I can feel a very strong power level increasing. I wonder who it might be." 

"Oh I know who it is, Faith! Yeah this is awesome!" 

"Who is it, Xveemon?" Davis asked. 

"Its Leomon! The guardians must have given him the energy boost that he was looking for! He's reached a second mega level!" 

"Wow, it's got to be one radical power. Wait, Azulongmon and the other three guardians give power to those who have protected the Digital World, so this is like a gift to Leomon for all the hard work he has accomplished," Dimitri said. 

"Yeah. Now he's Cyberleomon! I heard that he is able to evolve into that form once he gets the energy boost that he was looking for. And it's about time too! Now we don't have to rely on each other anymore. Just think he's now as strong as a fusion digimon," Xveemon said. 

"Well I'll be damned," said Dimitri, "Lets just hope he is the one that brings down this monster." 

"He will and I can almost guarantee you that, Dimitri." 

They continued their journey towards Shinjuku and felt the tremendous power increasing at a rapid rate. This power was indeed coming from Cyberleomon. 

************************************************************************************* 

Cyberleomon was still continuing to power up as his energy was rising with tremendous force. The creature sensed his energy and was quite curious to know what Cyberleomon will do next. 

"You know, now would be a good time to attack Cyberleomon, what's holding you back? Hmm?" 

"You know that's a very good question! Without any innocent people around, I can attack you with the best of my ability!" 

"So what's stopping you?" 

"Nothing because now I'm going all out on you!" 

Cyberleomon held out his hand and an energy beam started to form. The creature got into a blocking position in order to deflect the blast, but Cyberleomon shot out the energy blast. It was too much for even the creature to withstand as he went flying back. The energy blast was so great that it caused an energy wave to spread across the city and cause a huge explosion as a result of it. 

As the smoke cleared away, there entire area was left as a devastated landscape with fallen building debris. Cyberleomon stood, as his body was still glowing from the power up he executed. He looked across the fallen debris and waited for the creature to pop right out and attack. 

************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, the three artificials stopped at what they were doing, and that was flying. Jax could feel the enormous energy that was taking place in Shinjuku. He wondered who would that has that amount of power. 

"What was that?" asked Sonja. 

"I have no idea. I came from out of nowhere. Somebody had blasted some sort of enormous energy blast." 

"There are two energy levels attacking one another at Shinjuku." 

"Two energy levels? Do you have any idea who they belong to?" Jax asked. 

"No I have no idea. I cannot recognize either of the power levels. But one of them is a lot stronger than you, Jax." 

"What?! There are powers stronger than me? Impossible. Your sensors must be malfunctioning Black War Greymon. Nobody is stronger than me and that's it! I'm the strongest being in the real world. Nobody can rival my power," said Jax, "So let us ignore these two powers and let them beat the crap out of each other. We got a lot more important things to worry about." 

"Lets go, Black War Greymon." 

Black War Greymon looked out and wondered whom those two power levels had belonged to. He was curious to know who was battling at the moment. Then he saw the other two artificials flying off so he went to follow them in order to complete their mission. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back in Shinjuku, the entire city was left in total shambles and fallen debris. Almost nothing was left of the once great city. There wasn't a single sign of life that is until a huge energy blast came right out of the ground. The creature came popping out as he looked across his surroundings. 

Suddenly, Cyberleomon came out of nowhere and flew right at the creature. He goes for a spin kick to the creature's head but he was able to duck under and fly away. Cyberleomon flew right after him and clashed with the creature. Both connected with two fists to each other. But it was Cyberleomon who overpowered the creature as sent the creature flying back. Cyberleomon goes flying right at the monster and starts hammering him away with rapid punches. The creature managed to fly up in order to avoid any more contact punches from Cyberleomon. 

The creature looked down at Cyberleomon and smirked. Cyberleomon looked up and felt a tremendous energy increase coming from the monster. The creature pulls his fist back and something so familiar to Leomon came flying right at him. The creature had blasted Leomon's own 'Fist of the Beast King' at him. Cyberleomon maneuvered away as the blast hit the ground and caused an explosion. 

Cyberleomon flew up into the air where he met with the creature once again. Cyberleomon goes punching at the monster but it was able to maneuver away from his rapid punches. 

The creature goes flying right at Cyberleomon and connects with a punch to the face. Cyberleomon goes staggering back but was able to appear right behind the creature and execute a spinning back kick to the spine of the monster. The monster let out a cry as he went flying back into the ground below him. His fall created a huge impact in the ground and he was down for the time being. 

Cyberleomon came flying down onto the ground as he got into a fighting position. The creature got to his feet and regained his composure. 

"Monster, you're a lot stronger than I imagined but let that go straight to your head." 

"Ha! You still haven't seen the full depth of my power! I have tons of arsenal left in my tank." 

"What? So that's why you absorbed all of those people huh?!" 

"Oh yes. They are all now apart of me. Thanks to their energy supplies, I can exploit the full depth of my power." 

"Then how did you use the Fist of the Beast King attack?" 

"That was just a little taste of my hidden powers. Oh yes, but you still have got a lot to learn, Cyberleomon." 

The creature placed his arms up in a position that Cyberleomon was quite familiar with. The creature was going to execute one of War Greymon's patented attacks. 

_"Oh no!! I can't be!!"_

************************************************************************************** 

Metalla X could feel the same energy level increasing but he also felt the familiar power along with it. He stopped and his face was full of shock. 

"War Greymon?!" 

************************************************************************************** 

Kari sat next to her sleeping brother and she looked towards Gatomon, who was looking outside. 

_"War Greymon?!"_

Gatomon looked over towards Kari and could see Agumon still sleeping. 

_"Something is obviously wrong! Who is able to copy one of War Greymon's attacks?!"_

*************************************************************************************** 

The creature felt energy forming in the palm of his hands and it was created into a rather large energy ball and looked so similar to the Terra Force. In fact, it was the set to the Terra Force! Cyberleomon could only look on with shock and disbelief! He couldn't believe at what he was seeing! 

"No! How is this possible?!" 

"TERRA FORCE!!" 

The creature pushed his arms forward and unleashed the large Terra Force attack straight at Cyberleomon. Everything became a flash of light at the last moment. 

The monster has harnessed the power to create the Terra Force? Where did he learn the technique and why does he contain the ki of nearly every strong warrior of the digital world? Cyberleomon is in a drastic predicament! Can he escape the monster's Terra Force before it is too late?! 

[Digimon Zero Two first ending theme "Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" plays] 

[Preview] 

Cyberleomon: Just who are you?! Where did you come from and how were you able to create the Terra Force?! 

Monster: My name is Virus and I'm an artificial created by Datamon. I was created of a different design unlike the other artificial models. I used a dimensional pod to travel from 25 years in the distant future. I came here to absorb the life out of every living creature and become the most powerful force in the multi-universes! 

Dimitri: is that the monster?! 

Virus: I was created through the data and DNA from the strongest warriors of the digital world. That is why I was able to create War Greymon's Terra Force. 

TK: Just, what the hell is that thing? It has to be that creature! 

Davis: No kidding. His skin is the same! 

Cyberleomon: I won't let you reach you're fully evolved form! 

Virus: But I will. Once I absorb Jax and Sonja, I will reach my fully evolution! 

Mimi: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode twenty-three! 

**The Monster is Named Virus! Cyberleomon's Folly!**

Virus: Don't you miss it, or else... 

*************************************************************************************** 

Keke: There you have it, guys! The Zero two baddie makes his debut worth it. Just to let you know, the Tamers don't live in Shinjuku during this saga. Just wanted to let you guys know since this is Shinjuku that was attacked. 

Max: His name has now been revealed! We hope you enjoyed this chapter, because you will see plenty of more Virus along the way! 

Keke: I hope my dad gets a shot at this guy! 

Max: What are you talking about? My dad is still out with that damn virus! He deserves that match with Virus! Mark my words. 

Keke: Don't worry. Both of our dads will get their shots. 

Max: You bet! If you want more Fusion action, the latest Tamers chapter has been posted up! We hope you check it out and leave a review. Until then, we're out! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	3. The Monster is Named Virus! Cyberleomon'...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

Max: Hey, guys! You're in for another heart-pounding chapter full of action! 

Keke: The Virus Saga is well underway and with many more chapters to go! Anyway, we'll shut the hell up and let you guys enjoy this fic! 

Max: By the way, make sure to send SSJ4T you're regards. He's recovering. Until then, enjoy the fic! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**The Monster is Named Virus! Cyberleomon's Folly!**

Cyberleomon stood there with a shocked look on his face as he was witnessing something that he has never seen before. He watched as the creature cupped his hands in the air and was chanting a familiar attack that Leomon could easily recognize. He could easily sense a power from War Greymon within the creature. 

"Are you getting scared, Leomon? Don't worry. This will be quick. I can almost guarantee you." 

"I don't believe this! How is this possible?!" 

A large fiery sphere was forming in the monster's hands. The energy ball was slowly getting bigger and bigger as the seconds pass by. Cyberleomon was still in disbelief at what he was seeing right before his very eyes and he stood frozen like a statue. 

"Terra…" 

_"But how is he able to contain some of War Greymon's energy within his being?! How is he able to form the Terra Force attack?! This is just insane!"_

The creature smiled and then launched his arms forward to release the energy ball at Cyberleomon. 

"FORCE!!!!" 

[Digimon 02 "Break Up!" theme plays] 

Cyberleomon watched as the energy ball was hurtling right towards him. Cyberleomon managed to maneuver away from the attack just seconds right before it would engulf him alive. Cyberleomon flies up into the air and looked down to see the Terra Force attack penetrate right through the ground. A huge explosion occurred which really set off the landscape. 

Cyberleomon looked down to see the smoke clear away after the explosion was starting to clam a little more. Cyberleomon turned around as he felt a strong energy level right behind him. He gasped when he saw the creature from right behind. The creature flies right at Cyberleomon and throws in several punches right at him. Cyberleomon managed to maneuver away from each punch being thrown but they were becoming very rapidly fast for even Cyberleomon to even dodge. 

_"He's a lot quicker than I thought! I can't let my guard down! If I make any kind of a mistake, I'm done for!"_

Cyberleomon flies backwards and shoots out several ki-blasts right at the creature, but it was able to maneuver away from each blast. The creature fired away his own ki-blasts as form of retaliation. Cyberleomon quickly phases out and reappears right above the creature. Cyberleomon extends a hand out and began powering up. A large ki-blast came flying down towards the creature as if he had a target locked on him. Cyberleomon watched as the blast barely nailed the creature as the creature managed to maneuver away just the last second. 

_"He dodged my attack!"_

The creature flies right up at Cyberleomon and decks him right in the face with a closed fist. Cyberleomon's head goes bouncing back but Cyberleomon was able to return the favor as he decked the creature right in the face with a tightly closed fist. The creature goes flying back with his face caved in from the impact of the hard punch. The creature quickly regains his composure and quickly phases out. 

The creature reappears right behind Cyberleomon and grabs him. He holds Cyberleomon in a full-nelson type of maneuver and began flying towards a fiery wall left from the devastation. Cyberleomon watched in horror as he watched himself about to get rammed into the fiery wall that could to his own death. 

Cyberleomon let out a roar as he felt his energy increase tremendously to add to the increase of his own strength. His power up led him to releasing himself out of the creature's evil grasp. The creature felt as the aura of light forming around Cyberleomon was actually pushing him back with tremendous force. 

"Cyber Blade!!" 

Cyberleomon pulls out a long blade and tossed it right towards the creature. Luckily, the creature saw the blade coming right for him and was able to dodge it as he quickly phased out of the way. Cyberleomon turned to see the creature ready to attack him from behind yet again. The creature held out his hands and the palms of his hands started to open up like hatchets. Then out of nowhere, two missiles came launching out from each palm. 

"Giga Missiles!" 

To Cyberleomon's surprise, this attack that the creature unleashed was one of Metal Garurumon's most powerful attacks. Cyberleomon shot out several ki-blasts to easily take out the launched missiles with ease. Each of the missiles was taken out with ease from the ki-blasts unleashed by Cyberleomon. 

Then as a result of these blasts being fired to take out even from some of the simplest looking missiles left a large cloud of smoke. Cyberleomon had a hard time trying to look through the thick, black cloud of smog. Suddenly, he felt the energy level from the creature quickly disappear. Did Cyberleomon really destroy the monster that easily? 

Cyberleomon watched as the smoke cleared away but he wasn't able to look at what was behind him. The creature slowly crept up from behind Cyberleomon. Suddenly, the creature easily latched himself onto Cyberleomon without the heroic digimon knowing. Cyberleomon was now unable to break free as the creature held his arms tightly around Cyberleomon as if he were a boa constrictor squeezing his prey. He would indeed constrict the hell out of Cyberleomon but of course wouldn't eat him, unless he wanted to. 

"I got you now, Leomon! There's no escape from this! Even my great strength is too much for even you to handle. So don't tell me, that you have a way to escape this predicament! There's no chance for escape, Leomon!" 

Cyberleomon attempted to break free by using his upper body strength but the more he resisted, the more pain was given to him as a result of being squeezed tightly by the creature himself. 

_"Damn! I can feel my whole body being crushed! I don't think I can somehow survive this! But I can't give up now! I must win this battle and ensure victory for the Digi-Destined! I won't allow myself to be defeated, guardians! I can solely guarantee you that!"_

The creature tightened his grip around Cyberleomon and began to listen to his victim's bones starting to crack. Cyberleomon let out a horrifying roar while his body was slowly being crushed by the tremendous strength of the creature's grasp. Cyberleomon let out another horrifying cry and it began to echo across the entire landscape. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Azulongmon and the other guardians quickly began to sense the energy level of Cyberleomon quickly depleting because of this one battle. Azulongmon now feared for the worst. 

"Azulongmon, I understand why your starting to worry," Gennai said, "Even with your borrowed powers, Cyberleomon doesn't even stand a chance against this new threat." 

"I do not like the looks of this," Azulongmon replied, "This creature is even a lot more powerful with all the borrowed powers he seems to be containing within his being. He had just used the patented attacks of those of War Greymon and Metal Garurumon, two of the mightiest megas." 

"If only we would lend a hand," Baihumon said. 

"I'm afraid that even with our combined powers, we're still not strong enough to fend off this new foe," Zhuiqaomon said, "He's certainly beyond our powers comprehension. For example, he isn't even a digimon, which makes it harder for us to contain any kind of power to destroy it." 

"Its up to the Digi-Destined," Xuanwamon said, "If anybody stands any kind of a chance to stop this threat, it shall be them. In fact, they have fusion digimon on their sides." 

"But even they are unable to beat the artificials at this moment," said Gennai. 

"The artificials aren't even considered a threat now since I believe this creature itself is more lethal than the three artificials put together. I best advise the Digi-Destined to put their focus more on this creature," replied Azulongmon. 

"But what about Leomon?" asked Gennai. 

"Do not worry. He's not done yet. If I know him, then he won't be defeated that easily," Azulongmon said, "But he must watch himself. One mistake and then it will all be over for him." 

************************************************************************************** 

The creature kept his grasp onto Cyberleomon and listened as more bones were starting to crack as a result of being constricted by the tremendous strength of the monster. 

"Yes… I can feel you bones breaking and I can feel your energy level depleting. Your end has now come, Leomon." 

Cyberleomon let out another angry cry and it echoed throughout the entire landscape and could even be heard from many miles away. This would indeed come to help him rather than hurt him. 

************************************************************************************** 

The loud roar echoed and could even be heard through a long distance away, which easily caught the attention of both Dimitri and Davis as their digimon heard Cyberleomon's cries. Xveemon and Magna Angemon felt an energy level depleting and they knew first hand that it was their comrade, Leomon. 

"Dimitri! I can feel Leomon's energy depleting! I fear for the worse to come if we don't make it to Shinjuku as soon as possible." 

"We better hurry! Come on Davis, let's get a move on!" 

"Yeah! You hear that Xveemon? We got a rescue mission on our hands!" 

"Loud and clear, fasten your safety belts!" 

Both digimon boosted their speed energy as they began to quickly travel across the long distance that would soon lead them towards the fallen city of Shinjuku, but they realized that they would have to face the creature as well. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Cyberleomon struggled under the tight grasp of the evil creature, which was beginning to build more momentum on his side. Cyberleomon tried and tried to break free but everything that he did was not able to help him free himself out of such a predicament. However, Cyberleomon got an idea. He finally found a way to escape the monster's evil grasp. 

Cyberleomon jerked his head forwards and looked back towards the creature. Cyberleomon did jerk his head backwards and delivered a devastating head butt into the face of his adversary. The monster went rocking back with his head jerking backwards. Cyberleomon flies down. Until then, he plans on recovering his devastating wounds. The creature goes and follows Cyberleomon down. 

Cyberleomon felt his body trembling with tremendous pain after being constricted for a few minutes by the creature's powerful grasp that almost sucked the life right out of him. He was almost completely recovered but it was his low of energy that kept him down for most of the time. Cyberleomon looked towards the creature and eyed him down with an intense look on his face. 

"Ha. Just look at how pathetic that you have become, Leomon. My strength was too much for even you to overcome. Its quite a shame to see you in this condition." 

"Well, aren't going you going to finish me off? Well, aren't you?" 

"Not just yet my friend. But all in due time." 

The creature looked towards Cyberleomon and could easily tell that his strength and energy were all drained away from the tight grasp. Cyberleomon would have to find another way to fight the creature but not waste any more energy to create any kind of attack. That would be very difficult due to the fact that Leomon relies too much of energy to create powerful attacks to inflict damage on his enemies and to help him recover. 

"So what's it going to be, Leomon? You look pretty much worn out as we speak." 

"Yes, it seems that I have. You managed to drain away some of my own energy and I can't even fight back. I needed that energy to defeat you and help recover myself. But now it's all over for me. You can finish me off." 

"Well, how very gracious of you. You're a lot smarter than I first thought. You surrender yourself to me, knowing that even you can't defeat what I truly am. So, any last requests before I kill you?" 

"Yes. I require one last request and here's what I've been meaning to ask you." 

"Ahhh and what is that?" 

"Your identity. Just who are you?" 

"Is that all?" 

"No! Who are you? Where did you come from and why can I sense Omega X's powers from within your being? And why can I sense Metalla X's energy from you? And that of Myotismon and Burizalor, how is it possible?" 

A smile came across the monster's face as he decided to speak up. He was now more than happy to explain of his true identity. 

"Ha. Ha. Fine, very well then. I guess it wouldn't hurt just to tell you after all." 

"So, who are you?" 

"My name is Virus and I too am an artificial." 

"You?! You're an artificial?!" 

"I was designed by the master creator, Datamon." 

"Grrr as I should have known." 

"My purpose is to make myself the most lethal of all the artificials and I was solely created as a single force of destruction. My power is way beyond that of any of the other artificials. I was specially designed for a different task." 

"Huh?" 

"You see, I am a biological artificial, which sets me apart from the artificials since they are mainly robotic and created from out of scratch. And as you can see, I possess the same energy levels from such warriors as Omega X and Metalla X. Well, its very simple to explain, since you are very eager to know my secret. I was created in a special laboratory where I was kept dormant for the last few years." 

"And how did you get here? We never heard or seen you before." 

"I came here from another time. I came from twenty years in the distant future. And as you should know, I arrived here through a special pod craft. But before I get to that, I should explain on how I was created. I was created in a secret laboratory Datamon made as a second resort in creating the most advanced forms of artificial beings, capable of complete destruction of the human world and the digital world. That also included myself. Unfortunately, Datamon was unable to complete my creation process, so he kept me contained within a capsule in which I was made to grow and grow I eventually did overtime. I was fed as much energy that Datamon could provide for me during my twenty year dormant. And during my creation process, Datamon was able to collect the DNA and data from one of the strongest warriors to ever inhabit both the human world and the digital world. Such warriors include the evil Devimon and Etemon, both of which were needed to complete the first portions of my design. Then of course, the data of Angemon and Leomon were added to my design, both of which were considered strong warriors during those early years. But notably, the data of Myotismon, Omega X and Metalla X were also added to my design as a result to easily boost my energy supply up. But it was quite a heavy price to pay as all of these combined powers helped make me what I am today, a very powerful individual. But that is not all. I also contain the DNA and attributes of every single Digi-Destined, past and present. So you name it. Courage, friendship, love, sincerity, reliability, hope, love and kindness are all added into my being with the power of the replica crests and digivices created by Datamon." 

"Ah, so I get it now. You managed to get every single attack of every fighter from both worlds, even us digimon? But you also managed to receive the power of every crest into your being. You contain the so-called power of the Digi-Destined." 

"Yes, that's right. And you should also realize that Datamon also collected some more energy from other strong fighters. At last minute attempt, Datamon was very desperate in collecting some DNA of powerful warriors. And he was in luck. It is now said that Burizalor made a visit to the digital world. Him and Lady Myotismon arrived as they attempted to destroy both worlds in one full swoop. But then Dimitri quickly stopped them. Datamon managed to collect the DNA from both evil warlords before they both met their end at the hands of Angemon X. With these two added to my being, I also contained the powers of those two and I have achieved their evil minds to officially design me as a cerebral mastermind. You know, Dimitri's DNA along with his digimon's data would have been put into my single being but my body contained enough warrior information. So it really wasn't necessary for me." 

"But how did Datamon manage to collect the DNA and data? We never saw him or anybody suspicious around to collect them." 

"It was quite simple really. Datamon managed to create small insect devices that managed to latch themselves on the warriors they were destined to collect information from. Once that data was collected, the insect devices would return back to the secret laboratory and place those bits of data into my body during my near twenty-three year dormant sleep. As you can see, we are being monitored at this very moment. Do you see the insect device? It's the size of a small housefly. You see it?" 

Cyberleomon looked up and could see a small, insect flying right above them as it was monitoring the two. Cyberleomon shoots out a ki-blast and destroys the small insect with ease as it shattered into pieces as a result of the ki-blast. 

"Ha! Ha! That's excellent work, Leomon. But your efforts have proven to be futile!" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You and everybody on this damn planet shall be absorbed into my being as I yearn to become the most powerful being. As we speak at this moment, my being is growing within the chamber in this present time." 

"No! You're wrong! We destroyed Datamon's lab and all of his equipment!" 

"Ah, but your forgetting that Datamon has an underground chamber at the bottom of his real laboratory. His secret lab contains my chamber and my present form is growing as we speak." 

"Good! Then it's not too late! There is till time to get to the secret lab in no time!" 

"Don't be so absurd! The computer for my chamber has been already preset. The chamber and the computer won't activate until the next twenty years and from then, I shall already be out of my chamber and complete! So are we done talking?" 

"No. I need to know why you came here? What is your real purpose?" 

"My you are so full of questions. But it looks like I'll just have to explain the rest of my story for you to make you completely understand. You see, my being doesn't only require those of humans and digimon alone to help my power grow. I require those of two more sources of energy. According to Datamon's main computer, I require the energies of those of the artificials, Sonja and Jax." 

"What?!" 

"You need to realize that these two artificials are very swift and deadly. Now you may know that the combined powers of such warriors as Omega X, Metalla X and Burizalor were strong enough to make up my whole being. But their powers pales in comparison to the limitless energy these two artificials possess. I thrive on that kind of energy. But there was one small problem. From the time period that I came from, I found out that the artificials were gone off into another world, perhaps the Digital World. I waited for them to return back into the human world, but I couldn't wait any longer. I managed to find one of these so-called pods and hi-jacked it. I looked at the calculations and wasted no time in setting the coordination's to my next destination. Then as soon as I arrived here in this time period, I made sure to completely conserve my energy by de-evolving back into an insect-like state and borrowed myself underground where I stayed there dormant for the last four years to completely conserve my energy. And all of that waiting was quite worth it for me." 

"But why this particular time? I don't understand." 

"I didn't know because all I did was push a button. I managed to hi-jack a pod that was supposed to arrive here for some particular reason, but it really didn't matter to me anymore, I am now here. I shall find what I am looking for." 

_"Now it's starting to become clear. We've been trying to find out the reason why everything has been going out of proportion ever since Dimitri warned us of the arrival of the artificials, his predictions were completely becoming quite out of place and we've been wondering why that has been happening. And now I may have found out the answer to our problems. Yes, it was this guy who was meddling with time itself and hi-jacked that pod!"_

"The computer also told me one other thing?" 

"What's that?" 

"Once I absorb the energy of the two artificials, I shall become the most powerful being in two worlds!" 

"But why?! You already the strongest warrior in your own time period!" 

"That maybe true but all I am doing is what Datamon desires. I was meant to absorb those artificials! It what I was designed to do. Of course, it could be the data and DNA of both Burizalor and Myotismon that fuels my desires of more power." 

"Now, I see. Its just a consipracy for you to take over two worlds." 

"No. I don't plan on ruling anything. No, I plan on doing something such worse than that. I plan on plummeting these two worlds into the depths of hell itself! Nothing will stop me from absorbing the two artificials in order to finally reach my final form and the destruction of both worlds shall begin!" 

"I see now. This is everything that you needed to tell?" 

"Yes, that is all my friend. So Leomon, are we done talking? Because I'm about ready to tear you apart limb by limb." 

"Yes. You have said more than enough, Virus!" 

Cyberleomon powered up as a wave of energy and an aura of light emulated over his entire body. This caused a shock wave to appear to push Virus back. Cyberleomon lets out a powerful roar and he quickly gained back his power as a result. 

"Ha. All I needed to do was reach down and call forth my reserved energy that I managed to keep. So, just be lucky that I didn't kill you just yet." 

"You tricked me! Damn you!" 

"Well. Now you're not as dumb as you look, Virus. And I guarantee you this! I shall never allow yourself to reach your final form! It ends here for you, Virus!" 

Virus growled angrily as he jumped onto his feet and faced off Cyberleomon. Both had their eyes locked onto one another and either one was ready to make the first move. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Metalla X was flying through the air as he was on his way over to the fallen city of Shinjuku. He was getting more eager to find out what kind of enemy is attacking the city and how he contains the energy levels of many of the strongest fighters in two worlds. Metalla X looked across the landscape and the skies were getting dark. This symbolized his dark desires at fighting this new enemy but it also symbolized trouble on the horizon, but what could it mean? 

_"These storm clouds just came out of nowhere! I wonder what the deal is! Its not because its going to rain. No there must be some sort of energy level close by that is causing all of this. But I must find out what it is. I know its over in Shinjuku, and that's where I am heading!"_

As soon as he said that, Metalla X boosted his speed energy and made sure that he traveled over the long distance in order to make it to Shinjuku. But it would take a long while for him to get there at this rate. He had no time to lose. 

************************************************************************************** 

Faith and Xveemon felt a tremendous ki increase in Shinjuku. They could only gasp in shock at the turn of events that has taken place. 

"What is it, Faith?" Dimitri asked. 

"Leomon's energy level somehow increased just dramatically! Its unbelievable!" 

"Is he right, Xveemon?" 

"Yeah, Davis. Leomon wasn't bluffing when he said that he would acquire more power from the guardians! It's skyrocketing!" 

"But we better get there as soon as possible. I need to know what this thing is and why it attacked Shinjuku. I need to know if its really that creature that came from that pod," Dimitri replied, "Faith, we're going to have to cover more ground from here, you hear?" 

"Loud and clear. Don't worry. We'll get there as soon as possible. We're not too far." 

"So are you ready to fasten your safety belt, Davis?" asked Xveemon. 

"Yeah unfortunately. Lets go!" 

"Hang on tight!" 

With that said, Xveemon and Faith boosted up their energy as they flew across the landscape and managed to increase their speed in order to reach the long distances. 

But too far behind them was none other than TK and Angemon. They had left the apartment complex in order to catch up with Dimitri and Davis. They felt they shouldn't be left out on the action. Kari had agreed to let TK go for a while so that she can look after her sick brother. 

"We're managing to catch up to them. It shouldn't be long before we reach the city of Shinjuku." 

"Yeah. I wouldn't let Davis go and take all the action for himself, so I decided to tag along." 

"Are you sure it was okay with Kari to leave her?" 

"She had no problem with it, just as long as we come back safely. We can manage to keep ourselves out of trouble. Besides, Dimitri and Davis are there. Leomon should also be over at Shinjuku at this very moment. I just hope he's holding out on his own. I'm really starting to worry about him." 

"Have a little more faith in Leomon. He's a warrior. He can look out after himself. He won't die on us without a good reason." 

"You're right. So, what are we waiting for? Lets get there at least to beat Davis on over there." 

"Right! Hang on tight!" 

With that said, Angemon boosted his speed and they flew off a whole long distance across the landscape and towards the city of Shinjuku. 

************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile back in Shinjuku, a showdown was taking place between the two super powers, Virus and Cyberleomon. Virus was still shocked at the stunt that Cyberleomon managed to pull off. Virus didn't expect him to hide some reserved powers and quickly use it to refuel his power. And Virus certainly didn't expect Leomon to be as strong as he was. Even Virus couldn't understand how he would have a hard time taking out Leomon when he had the chance, but he soon realized the warrior's powers despite containing Leomon's powers within his being. 

Virus lashed out his scorpion-like tail and some juices started to drip from the very tip of his spiked tail. The juices fell to the ground as they began to eat through like acid. In fact, the juices were acid. So his body also contained acids that could easily burn through flesh, this was something Leomon didn't expect as well. But he wouldn't even let that bother him. 

Leomon pointed to Virus and pulls out his blade. He pointed the blade to Virus as if he were ready to attack him. 

"Well Leomon, I managed to underestimate you at this very moment. But don't think that I am totally impressed with your full power! You still haven't seen the full depth of my fair share of power as well." 

"I don't think you even managed to learn the full depths of my power. You managed to collect as much energy as you could when you had me in your grasp. But you should have finished me off when you had the chance. And for that, I'm going to decapitate you." 

"Very cunning. And it was this full power that you managed to exploit at the very last minute. That was quite a little trick that you managed to pull off." 

"Don't give me the full credit. You can thank the four digimon guardians for that." 

"The guardians. Hmmm. Oh yes, I see now. It's the four guardians. So they gave your this new power through the digital cores!" 

"That's right. I'm quite surprised to see that you're not as dumb as you look." 

_"So, that's how he received that large amount of power. It certainly wouldn't make any sense if he had reached to the true pinnacle of his energy level without the help of the digital cores, possessed by the Holy Beasts. But I remember if the cores lose their power, then the Digital World will be left unstable. The cores are needed to keep the Digital World under full survival, kind of like a battery that runs a vehicle. How ingenious. Heh. Heh."_

Suddenly, Virus started to take a few steps back as Cyberleomon started to slowly approach him with the blade in his band. 

"Well Leomon, you managed to get out of that little predicament. But now, it looks like I'm going to have to rid of you. Your power is amazing but it is still not enough in defeating me." 

"I don't think you even seen the real depth of my true power. But you will soon." 

As soon as he said that, Virus jumps back and leaps on top of a fallen concrete stairway and lashed out his tail in a defenseive position. He was ready to strike Cyberleomon at any given opportunity. Just then, Virus looks up and feels two energy levels about to approach the area. No make that three. He could only wonder who would arrive with such strong energy levels. 

Cyberleomon felt the powerful energy levels and looked up as well. He was quite surprised to see none other than Xveemon and Faith, but he also saw Angemon. Davis, Dimitri and TK had arrived and they were not too late to help Cyberleomon. 

"Look! I see Leomon!" Faith said. 

"And looks like he's alright at the moment," Davis said, "But who is that down there with him?" 

The Digi-Destined looked down. They were surprised by the appearance of Virus. A disgusted look came across the face of Xveemon when he got the first glimpse of the monster. 

"Ugh… That thing is freaking me out." 

TK took a looked down and was quite surprised at what he was seeing. 

_"Is that the thing that came from out of the pod in the Digital World?!"_

"Look at it. Just look at its skin," Dimitri said, "Its quite possible that this thing is the creature that came out of the pod when we found it in the Digital World." 

Virus looks up and could see Dimitri. A smile formed across his face. It looks as though he can easily recognize Dimitri, but how does he know Dimitri if Dimitri hasn't even seen Virus before? 

_"Dimitri is here. Stupid boy, he thinks that he can change the events that have lead to this very moment; well he's sadly mistaken. And he keeps blaming himself for the change of the turn of events in this present time period. Well this has gotten a lot more interesting than I first thought."_

Xveemon, Faith and Angemon all landed to help Cyberleomon. They all turned to face Virus, who was giving them a cold stare. His mere presence was quite frightening to say the least. 

"Davis, this guy is freaking me out man." 

"No kidding. He's uglier than a stone fish." 

"No stone fishes aren't ugly, they're hideous and this guy is just plan out ugly! Period!" exclaimed Xveemon. 

"Hey, answer me this? How am I able to sense War Greymon's and Palmon's energy levels here?" asked Angemon. 

"Don't worry. I'll explain everything later. Right after we beat this thing!" 

"Ha! Ha! You possibly think you can defeat me? Ha! Don't flatter yourself! I'll be long gone right after I dispatch of you four! Just watch and learn when I use the Terra Force technique, you'll be quite surprised!" 

"The Terra Force," cried out TK, "But that's solely used by War Greymon! How is that even possible? He's not even a digimon from what we know." 

"The Terra Force isn't the only technique I know how to use, Takeru," Virus said, "But I know of another technique called the Gate of Destiny." 

"Ah! This guy is a freak! How does he even know my name," TK stuttered with fear. 

"I don't care! I say we shut this guy down once and for all! Xveemon! Do the honors!" 

"Right! Come on ugly!" 

"Ha! Don't waste my time, Daisuke!" 

Xveemon goes flying at Virus and throws in several punches at the evil artificial but Virus was able to maneuver away from each punch being thrown at him. Virus flips over and powers up for his next attack. 

"Daisuke! I hope you're quite familiar with this technique! Fire Rocket!!" 

Xveemon gasped at what he just heard as he saw Virus shooting out several fist-sized balls of fire at him. Xveemon felt the flaming balls nail him right in the chest, which sends him flying back. 

"Unreal! He even knows the attacks of the armored digimon as well!" Cyberleomon exclaimed. 

Virus puts his two hands together and an electrical ball of energy started to form above his head. He took that electrical ball and tossed it right at Xveemon. 

"Thunder Clash!" 

Now he was using Lighdramon's attacks against Xveemon. Davis was still in shock at what Virus was doing. He couldn't believe that such a creature would possess the powers of those of the digimon. 

"You guys! It's best that we attack together! That way he won't know what hit him!" exclaimed Cyberleomon. 

"Leomon! Once I absorb the two artificials and reach my final form, you won't be so cocky!" 

"Grr! Face it, your outnumbered and outmatched! You can't win!" 

"So you want me to make a believer out of you? You underestimate my power and that's a mistake that shall cost you dearly. So I'll tell you what." 

Virus goes flying up into the air with something up his sleeve. He wouldn't be doing this if he had an ace up his sleeve. 

"I like to stay and chat but I got two friends waiting for my arrival. But here's something I can make it up to you four. I hope you like this little going away present! Ha! Ha!" 

The digimon all flew up right at Virus to prepare to attack the evil artificial with everything that they have. But just then, Virus' eyes started to glow a crimson color. He was now going to use one of Gatomon's most useful techniques. 

"Cats Eye!" 

With that said, Virus sends out an ultra violet light that caused a bright light to emulate across the landscape. This wasn't Gatomon's version of the Cats Eye technique but Virus modified it into his own use. Now this flash of light blinded the digimon and the Dig-Destined. Virus took this chance to find his way through the bright light and into a perfect place to escape. Virus flies off into the horizon and disappears without the digimon knowing. 

As the bright flash began to fade away, they all regained their sight back and they began to realize that Virus had now vanished from sight. Cyberleomon angrily uncovered his eyes and looked across the landscape. He couldn't even see any signs of Virus. He then turned to face the Digi-Destined. 

"Hey! That attack! That was one of Gatomon's techniques wasn't it?!" 

"Yeah. It is and it's a perfect way if you're looking to escape from sight," TK said. 

"Damn! That coward!" 

The digimon all spread out and began to search the area. They couldn't believe that they had lost sight of Virus. Cyberleomon came so close in fighting the evil monster himself and was so close in saving humanity, but now Virus was gone and could be out there in the human world, looking for more sources of energy. 

"We had better go and look for Virus! If we don't stop him, a lot of innocent people are going to die!" 

The digimon angrily looked towards the skies and began to ponder where Virus could have escaped. But Cyberleomon was right; if they can't stop him then the fate of humanity shall be in jeopardy. The Digi-Destined must act quickly before anything else goes wrong. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Virus found himself running across the landscape through a forest. He had used the techniques of the other digimon to his advantage and had outwitted the Digi-Destined during the first meeting. But he would now make sure that they would not foil his plans in absorbing the two artificials. He desires for their power and will stop at nothing to get it. 

_"Ha! That fool, Leomon doesn't realize what he's up against. How can he be so confident against the likes of me? Sure he's powerful, but it's still not enough to beat me. And those Digi-Destined are no different. Once they realize the full potential of my inner depths of my power, they won't be able to stop me. And I can sense the presence of the Digi-Destined of Courage. Taichi is still alive in this time. Well I'll go pay him a visit later. But first, it's off to absorb the two artificials to reach my full, final form."_

With that said, Virus flies across the landscape in order to get himself through long distances to reach his next destination. 

************************************************************************************** 

Back in the apartment complex where Kari and Tai live, the other Digi-Destined were sticking to the local television and they received no updates on the monster situation. However, the digimon were getting quite anxious. They were getting ready for the battle that they would soon take participation in very soon. 

Kari sat next to her brother and was looking after him throughout the whole day. She was beginning to fall asleep as a result. But just then, she looked down and could see Tai moving his hand just a bit. 

"You guys! Tai is moving is hand! Looks like he's about to come out of his sleep." 

The other Digi-Destined all gathered around Tai and looked down at their fallen leader. Tai began moving both hands but was unable to lift his whole body. However, this was a good sign. Now Tai was looking good as far as his health was concerned. Sora could only look on and smile. 

"Tai. Good. Just rest a little bit. You'll be back in action and we do, we'll beat these artificials together," Sora said. 

"Well now that we have Tai and Agumon recovering, we still have problems. It's like that creature that attacked Shinjuku. We should be on the look out," Izzy said. 

"Not to mention to look out for the artificials," Joe replied. 

"As long as we stick together then nothing will stop us. Not even those mean old artificials," Cody said, "But how can we be sure that this creature may even be stronger than the three artificials?" 

"Just believe in ourselves and the power of our digimon," Mimi said, "After all, we still got the two fusion digimon. Plus, Dimitri and Leomon on our side. So they shouldn't have many problems with that monster right now. So I wouldn't worry." 

_"I'm not sure if I can agree with you about that one. We're still pretty much in serious trouble,"_ Ken said to himself. 

Yolei looked towards Ken and began to think the same thing. 

************************************************************************************** 

Metalla X looked at a devastated city and has finally arrived in Shinjuku. He couldn't believe at the mass destruction that was left by Virus' evil power. 

_"This is just terrible! How can one single force kill off a large human population in under a short few minutes."_

But then, Metalla X turned to see somebody powering up. He felt an enormous power increase and a shocked look came across his face at what he was seeing. Down below him was Cyberleomon angrily powering up after blaming himself for losing track of Virus. 

"No! It's Leomon! How did he manage to get this strong in a short amount of time?! It's not possible! I'm at the fusion level and now even Leomon surpasses me!" 

Metalla X had seen enough and flies down to meet up with Cyberleomon and the others. They all turned to face him. 

"Young father," Dimitri said. 

"Whoa! Metalla, I didn't even detect you coming here," Xveemon said. 

"Save me the questions. Now tell me what happened here." 

"Well since you came here a little too late, I might as well explain to you everything. You all need to hear about this," Cyberleomon said. 

"Just one question? How did you get so strong? There's no way that you could have achieved the pinnacle of power in such a short period of time," replied Metalla X. 

"I'll tell you how," Dimitri said, "Leomon had gone to see the four Holy Beasts to seek more power. Azulongmon gave him the power from one of the Digital Cores. So, there you have it. Are you satisfied now?" 

"Yes. Thank you, Dimitri for being the only one to open their mouth around here. Now what is this creature that attacked Shinjuku. Tell me everything now, Leomon!" Metalla X exclaimed angrily. 

Cyberleomon nodded as he began to explain everything about the Virus creature and his sole purpose. They all sat around and began to listen since this would be a very long and descriptive explanation. 

************************************************************************************** 

Virus flew across a long distance in a large, great forest, but he managed to find himself in a clear opening. He stopped and landed on the ground. He looked around his surroundings as a thought came to his mind. 

"As long as I keep my distance away from those troublesome children and their annoying digimon, I should be able to exploit my grounds and look for more life sources to keep my power going. In fact, I should prey on some helpless humans right about now before I find those artificials. There's nothing better than tasting the quick dash of fear on your lips." 

Just then, there were some cries from within the forest. They were more like happy and playful cries from several teenage kids. Virus looked across through the bushes and peeked to see several teenage girls putting on bikinis, as they were getting ready to take a swim in the lake just away from their campsite. 

_"Excellent. These insolent humans should help keep my hunger down for the time being."_

Just as Virus was about to make his move, one of the girls came running towards the bushes to put her bathing suit on. 

"Hey! You better hurry up, Valerie!" one of the other girls shouted to their friend. 

"Uh. Just hold on a minute!" 

"Before we like start growing old or something!" 

The girl began to get undressed and took off her shirt and then her blue jean shorts. Virus looked on from within the bushes as he quickly examined the physicality of the girl. He admired her female body structure quite a bit. Virus let out a small hissing noise, which quickly caught the girl's attention. She looked up and cupped herself to make sure nobody was looking at her getting undressed. 

"Hello? Is anybody there?" 

No answer. The girl walks over towards the bushes and slowly crept towards them. 

"Amy, is that you again? You know how much I hate playing these horror movie games." 

She walks over and uncovers the bushes to see if anybody was there and to her surprise she didn't see anything. But then she jumped back when something came jumping out. She let out a scream and fell backwards. She looked to see what had jumped out and scared her. To her surprise, it was nothing more than a small, little chipmunk. 

"Aww. It's just you. For a minute there, I thought you were some psycho maniac in the woods that likes to kill innocent girls like myself. You scared me there for a second." 

The girl picks up the little chipmunk and began to pet it gently. She placed back down to the ground and the little chipmunk quickly ran away into the forest. 

"Hope you get home to your family, little guy. Man, I gotta hurry up and get dressed." 

As soon as she turned around, a long, scorpion-like tail came lashing out from out of nowhere and pierced itself through the girl's chest. She let out a horrifying scream as Virus came walking out from the bushes with a cruel smile on his face. 

"Resistance is futile, little girl. Your energy shall become apart of me!" 

The girl cried out even more as she began to witness her entire body slowly being sucked away through the tail of the evil monster. Her life force was slowly fading away and Virus would soon gain more energy to keep his hunger under control. 

"I must hurry, if I want to locate those artificials. Those other human girls shall be quite an appetizing." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back in the fallen ruins of the once great city of Shinjuku, Cyberleomon had explained everything that the other Digi-Destined needed to know. Everything was told, from Virus' birth, his sole purpose and the depths of his powers. 

"And that's the whole story. Virus requires the energy of the two artificials in order to reach his final form. Since we can't defeat the artificials alone, we can't imagine the thought of having to battle Virus with the two artificials contained within his being. If he completes this task, he shall become the most powerful being in two worlds." 

The Digi-Destined could only visualize the thoughts of Virus gaining the power of the two artificials with sheer horror. If that were to happen, then there would be no chance of them beating the evil Virus. If they can't even defeat the artificials, what makes them able to destroy Virus? 

_"This is just unbelievable! Every time, we reach a new level of strength, there's always a higher power that appears and challenges our authority! Well no more! I say we reach a higher level of power! It seems destiny keeps laughing at my face, just like Tai."_

"So what do we do now?" asked TK. 

"I know what we can do," Dimitri said, "I say you and I go to the laboratory location and we can find the secret bunker that contains the present day Virus that is still currently growing in the lab. That way we only have to worry about one Virus and not allow another one to grow." 

"Good idea!" TK said, "And what about you guys?" 

"We were thinking of finding Virus since we can locate his energy level unlike the artificials since they don't possess any ki," Cyberleomon replied, "If we destroy Virus, there will be no way he can absorb the artificials and reach his final perfect form. If we do it vice verse, then Virus won't have any artificials to absorb. So are we all clear about this?" 

"I'm not! You guys can good ahead! But instead of running from a fight, I'll seek for this new challenge. You see, with my new fusion power, I can find new ways to increase my energy level and reach a new status of power. I will ascend to a new level of power," Metalla X ranted on. 

'Ascend' to a new level of power? The other Digi-Destined were thinking that he was crazy but were beginning to believe that he could be able to reach a new level of power that will ensure him that he becomes the most powerful fighter in two worlds. 

"So. I suggest you all just stand aside. You all can go look for this monster if you want to, but we shall train ourselves. Gabumon has been telling me that we are able to ascend to the next level and if there's anybody who can accomplish that, it will be us. So, I guess I'll be seeing you all later then." 

With that said, Metalla X goes flying off as he began to make plans for his next attack. He has been ranting on to the rumors of reaching to the next level of power but will be able to ascend to that next level of power? 

"So, shall we get started then?" asked Dimitri. 

"Yeah. Lets get going and we better hurry," TK said, "Virus will absorb as much energy as he can from innocent people so we better be careful." 

"Right. Davis, you will come with me. We'll look for Virus," Cyberleomon said. 

"Right. You hear that Xveemon?" 

"Loud and clear. We got a bug to catch!" 

"Alright! Lets move out!" 

The four digimon all spread out with their human partners on their next plan of action. TK and Dimitri headed back towards the location of the devastated laboratory of Datamon in order to find the secret lab containing the plans to Virus' creation. Cyberleomon and Davis set off to find the actual monster themselves. But they would have to hurry before Virus gets stronger after absorbing more innocent people. Time is of essence at this very moment. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, on the other side of the great forest, the three artificials were snooping around. Well to be exact, Jax was sitting around while Sonja was behind some tall bushes trying on the new clothes that she stole from several convenient stores. Black War Greymon was also sitting around and waiting alongside Jax. 

_"Ugh. Really, how long does it take for her to try on some new clothes,"_Jax said to himself in thought. 

Just then, Sonja came walking out wearing black leather pants, a black leather halter-top and some black high-heel boots. 

"Well it's about time you picked out the perfect outfit of your liking! So is that what you're going to wear?" 

"Yeah, doesn't it just look great?" 

"Yeah not too shabby. Now can we get going and continue our search for Taichi?" 

"Sure, whenever you are ready." 

"Black War Greymon, can you find the location of Taichi and Agumon at this very moment?" asked Jax. 

"Yes. According to my sensors, his presence is located within Odaiba." 

"Then its Odaiba where we're heading! Let's go!" 

With that said, the three artificials flew up and headed off towards Odaiba where they would locate Taichi as soon as possible. But they aren't the only ones that were off to kill Taichi, but another being who craved for the destruction of the Digi-Destined of Courage. And that being would be Virus. 

************************************************************************************** 

The other teenage girls were quickly sucked away through Virus' scorpion-like tail. Virus could feel his energy supply increasing as a result. 

"Yes, this was quite enough for me at the moment. But I'm going to need more to keep my hunger down." 

Just then, Virus could feel the presence of many life forces in one area. There was a nearby town just mile away from the forest. 

"Well, looks like I managed to hit the buffet bar at this instant. Well then, its suppertime. So, wait for me artificials, I'll be looking for you soon enough!" 

Virus then goes flying off through the forest and across the lake as he began to set out to search for more prey within the nearby town. A sinister laughter echoed throughout the forest and this certainly wasn't a good thing for the residents of the nearby town, for soon they become Virus' prey within minutes! 

Virus has managed to find himself a buffet meal in a nearby town and the Digi-Destined are unaware of it. Can the Digi-Destined find Viru's location and stop him before he absorbs the two artificials? 

[Digimon Zero Two first ending theme "Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" plays] 

[Preview] 

Dimitri: What is the secret behind Virus' design. There's only one way to find out. We're searching into Datamon's underground lab. 

TK: We'll hopefully find some answers to our questions. 

Leomon: We can't allow Virus to absorb Jax and Sonja! He can't be allowed to reach his full evolution! 

Sonja: Are we getting closer to Taichi? 

Black war Greymon: He has been moved, but that's nothing too difficult for an artificial such as myself. We'll find him. 

Jax: Let's hope you're right, Black War Greymon. 

Sora: Tai? He's gone! 

Kari: No! He's fully recovered! 

Tai: Hey, guys! 

Ken: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two, episode twenty-four! 

**The Secret to Virus' Birth! Taichi and Agumon Awaken!**

Tai: Awesome! I'm back in the game! Now to ascend to the next level of digital fusion! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Max: It's about fucking time my dad recovered! 

Keke: We'll see what happens from there in the next chapter. 

Max: So, there's a new level in digital fusion? That's something we've got to check out! 

Keke: No doubt about it. These next chapters are shaping up to be pretty exciting. 

Max: We're running out of time, but be sure to check out the latest Tamers fic. Coral returns soon. Until then, we're out of here! Peace! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	4. The Secret to Virus' Birth! Taichi and A...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

Keke: Hey, guys! Another episode of Zero Two comes your way! Virus has been revealed, but we will see more into his origin in this chapter. 

Max: We'll hopefully get into the action by the next chapter. Until then, enjoy the fic. 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**The Secret to Virus' Birth! Taichi and Agumon Awaken!**

The two groups had split up in order to accomplish their mission a lot faster and give them a better chance to explore the entire area around them. Leomon and Davis went off to find the evil monster Virus and they will attempt to stop him at all costs. Metalla X had already left to find a secret spot in order to rethink his strategies as he plans on fighting Virus and getting vengeance back at the artificials, especially Sonja. 

Meanwhile, TK and Dimitri went off to find the secret laboratory that Virus was talking about. They were now heading back towards the location of where Datamon's former laboratory once stood. There they hope to find more clues to the birth of Virus and perhaps the creation of the artificials. There has got to be many secrets to uncover and Dimitri is hell bent on finding out himself. 

"Hey, Dimitri! Tell me. In what way has the future been destroyed? I mean, I understand that the artificials completely destroyed the entire planet, but what other agendas did they have in mind?" 

"Well, if I wanted to tell you in a much simpler way, then I can. Well, they really don't have plans on taking over any world, whether it is our world or the Digital World. But I do know for a fact that these artificials crave nothing more than to just spread fear among the innocence." 

"Kind of like terrorists in a way." 

"They're worst. These monsters couldn't be stopped. Armies were easily swept away by their unlimited powers and the digimon stood no chance against them. Even Metalla X and the other megas were swatted away like flies." 

"Man that's not good. So, how did you and Mimi manage to survive?" 

"We hid underground. That's practically the only area on the planet that the artificials never bothered to investigate. We decided to use the underground shelters to our advantage. And it sure didn't feel good living down there for all of those years and fearing for the worst." 

"Dimitri was just devastated at the losses of his many friends," Faith said, "I was there the whole time to see him going through all of that pain and anguish. Trust me, the future world that we came from is not a very pleasant sight." 

"So your mom managed to survive?" asked Angemon. 

"Well you know my mother wasn't much of the fighting type. She always cared for the welfare of others and that's how she became such a good mother," Dimitri said, "She really changed for the better. No shopping malls, so she pretty much had to steal. We practically all did since law and government was destroyed." 

"Ah, so you were thieves," TK remarked. 

"We had to steal in order to survive. No laws were there to stop us. But we hoped that one-day that somebody would have the power to destroying these two demons. They take away lives just for their own cruel pleasure." 

"Now for Black War Greymon, you never seen him in your time?" 

"I always knew that there would have been a third artificial but I never knew when and where it would strike. It was quite a shock to find out that it is an evil clone of the original War Greymon. I'm willing to bet that he's the most powerful of the three." 

"Until of course..." 

"Until we found Virus' egg and that pod. He possesses the powers of every single digimon that you all faced in the past but he even possesses your digimon's powers. He even has the power of every single crest and D-3 in this body. I'm telling ya, he's a walking nightmare." 

"Geez, its almost as if we are fighting ourselves," TK said. 

"That's another good way to put it," Faith replied. 

"We're getting close TK. I can feel it," Angemon said. 

"We are?" 

They all looked up ahead and managed to see a fallen pile of rubble from a far off distance. He also managed to see some destroyed debris and it looked like that an explosion of some sort took place in this area. Angemon began to feel its presence even more and looked down towards it. 

"Yes. This has got to be it. This is the former site of Datamon's laboratory," replied Faith. 

"Then lets land right here and investigate," Dimitri said. 

The two Angemons landed down on the fallen debris below them. The two boys jumped off and landed on the ground. Dimitri picked up several rocks and they felt hot on his hands. 

"Whoa! That burns! Yep this has got to be the site all right. Good work, Faith." 

"But how are we going to find the secret laboratory now?" 

"Leomon said that the laboratory was at the bottom of the former lab site in a bunker. I'm willing to bet that it wasn't completely destroyed when I blasted the lab out of its misery," Faith said. 

"Right when we were Angemon X, I was sure that we completely destroyed the whole lab. I doubt that there would have been an underground bunker." 

"Well we don't know if we don't look around," TK said. 

"TK. I got an idea. Since there's too much debris to cover here and we couldn't lift all of these rocks up, I saw we let our digimon blast them to smithereens." 

"Good plan. We'll begin right away." 

"The sooner, the better." 

"That's an understatement. Angemon, get ready to blast some rocks!" 

"Time to rock 'n roll, Faith!" 

The two Angemons nodded towards each other as they both began to power up in order to create many multiple blasts. This way they could destroy the area, clear it away and uncover the possible underground bunker. Angemon's fist began to glow and Faith wields around his sword, Excalibur. 

"I'm ready! Hand of Fate! Hi-yee!!" 

"Gate of Destiny!!" 

Angemon's fist attack managed to blow away some debris and clear away in order to uncover the exposed ground. Faith waves Excalibur around in a circular motion and a small gateway started to form. As it opened up, a large energy blast came shooting out and towards the ground. This eventually pushed away some of the debris and uncover the first portions of the fallen debris. 

"Alright guys, lets try it again! But this time with more power!" TK cried out. 

"C'mon, Faith!" 

Angemon wrenches his fist back and unleashes another energy blast from his patented fist. Faith waves around Excalibur and a gate started to form. Then an energy blast came shooting out from the small gate and managed to clear away more of the fallen debris. Now more land was being cleared away and the ground was starting to expose even more. 

"I think one more shot should do it!" cried out Dimitri. 

Angemon wrenches his fist back once again but this time he put more energy in his fist attack. Faith cups his hands together and formed a ball of energy. Angemon thrusts his fist back and unleashes a large energy blast towards the ground. Faith pushed his cupped hands forward and shot out a large energy blast that easily cleared away a large mass of the fallen debris. The energy attacks managed to plow the fallen rubble away and a small hatchet door was found among the exposed debris. The two Digi-Destined gasped in shock at what they saw. 

"That's got to be it," Dimitri said. 

"Lets go check it out." 

The two boys head on over towards the secret door and start to examine it. Dimitri starts to pull on it and manages to pull out the top of the hatchet door. 

"What do you know? It's open. I guess we must have blasted away it key and shut down its security lock as a result of the explosion," TK said. 

"This is it? Are you ready?" 

"Yeah, but I think you should go down first. We have to make sure there aren't any guards down there." 

"I doubt it. Datamon usually guards everything through his network. He wouldn't need any guards. And besides, that explosion knocked out every security network in the lab." 

"Right." 

The boys along with their digimon climbed down through a ladder and managed to find themselves climbing down into a dark pit. They couldn't even see their whole surroundings. TK didn't like th dark that much but that wasn't going to bother him or let alone, slow him down. 

"See anything?" asked Faith. 

"Not yet. If only we had light," Dimitri said. 

"Allow me to help," said Angemon as he held up one finger and an aura of light started to glow on his finger. Now it became bright enough for them to look through the near darkened underground bunker. 

"Not a shabby move. If I do say so myself," TK said. 

"Ha. Yeah right," Dimitri remarked. 

Angemon led them through with the use of his light in order to see to where they were going. They all looked up ahead and they saw a large door. Was this the door that would lead them into the underground laboratory? 

"Well this is it," Dimitri said, "You ready to open the door." 

TK nodded and walked over towards the metal door. He grabbed the doorknob and to his surprise it was open. But now it makes sense, since everything was activated through a security system that Datamon programmed himself. But with the lab destroyed and the security systems down, every door that was locked had now become available. 

"So what do you see, TK?" Angemon asked. 

"Don't know yet." 

TK walked through the door and realized that it was almost completely dark. He couldn't stand the dark anymore, not because he was scared of it but because he couldn't see very well. TK touched walls and managed to flick on a switch. And then the lights started to come on. What TK and Dimitri were seeing before them was the secret laboratory that Leomon was referring to. 

"I can't believe this! Look at this place. Datamon must have fixed this place up and it might have taken him years to accomplish this!" 

"You're right, TK. And this has to be the bunker where Datamon keeps all of his secret experiments. Nobody has access to it." 

"Not even the artificials?" 

"I'm not quite sure, but…" 

Dimitri began to examine the room. It was filled with large test tubes with computers surrounding the walls. There were layout plans scattered across the floor and in the center of the lab was a large, test tube of some sort. But what was inside of it was beyond Dimitri. 

"What do you see?" asked Faith. 

"Oh man! You guys! Check this out!" 

TK and Angemon looked over to see Dimitri looking over at the test tube. They all ran over towards the test tube and gasped at what they were seeing. Theres was a small creature of some sort growing inside of the chamber. It looked quite similar to Virus, with its head shape and skin colorations. In fact, it is Virus in his infant form! This was present-day Virus that they were looking at. 

"Look at it. That's got to be Virus in his first stages of development," Dimitri said. 

"And to believe that this thing is made of the data and cells from the strongest warriors in two worlds. He even has Angemon's powers. Eww gross," TK said. 

"Yeah and that's not all. This thing is going to continue on growing and growing until it breaks out of its own test tube. Its only a matter of time." 

"But this thing won't break free until another twenty-three years or so." 

"Yeah and the longer it remains in this tube, the stronger it shall get. But it will be even worse once it breaks free." 

"So how do you think that it goes through his stages in development?" Faith asked. 

"Well first, it will break free out of this tube. Then once that happens, it will leave its chamber and began to grow and shed its skin eventually. Then it will grow, into that terrible creature known as Virus. If we stand any kind of a chance, we are going to need a lot of strategy." 

"You're telling me!" TK exclaimed. 

"C'mon guys. I say we blast that thing before it breaks out," Angemon said. 

"No wait. I say we check this place out and find anymore clues on the secrets of the artificials," replied Dimitri, "I'm willing to bet that we could find a way to exploit the artificial's weaknesses. If anybody knows their weaknesses, that would have to be Datamon since he designed them and I just found the way." 

TK walks over towards Dimitri and sees him shuffling through several blueprint papers of the artificial's structure. 

"Hmmm. So those are the layout plans for the artificials?" asked TK. 

"Yeah and through these we can finally indicate the artificial's weaknesses. Look at this. Here's the layout plan for model-Jax." 

"Jax huh? Man there's just one thing about him. There's just something that completely creeps me out about him. His eyes, they look as if they were the eyes of death. Man, that's creepy I tell ya." 

"Oh yeah! We got the plans! Here we can finally stand a chance in defeating the artificials through these layout plans." 

"That's great news to hear! Now we don't have to get our butts handed to each other once we face them again! I'm looking forward into shutting then down once and for all," TK said, "By the way. Are there any other plans of the artificials? Maybe one of Virus?" 

"Nope. Negative. Just plans on a refrigerator equipped with a barbeque pit. This is all we need for now. Just as long as we have the plans in our possession, Izzy could possibly analyze these." 

"So can we now blast this place?! I'm dying to blowing something up," Faith said. 

"Sure! Go for it!" exclaimed Dimitri. 

Faith and Angemon both powered up for their next attacks. Angemon wrenches back and blasts away at several computer equipment using his Hand of Fate attack. Faith wielded Excalibur and shoots out several ki-blasts at several test tubes around him. Soon in a matter of moments, the entire bunker lab was being destroyed and many of the computer equipment were being disposed of. 

"This is payback! For all of the suffering that you caused upon humans, Datamon!" Dimitri cried out angrily as he watched the bunker lab being destroyed. 

The two angels turned to face the super computer that was controlling the test tube with Virus' development chamber and they combined a ki-blast of their own to destroy the super computer. 

"Alright! Now go for the chamber!" cried out TK. 

Then the two angels turned to face the chamber containing Virus' embryo and easily blasted away the chamber with a combined ki-blast. With the combined blast attack created, it was more than enough to completely destroy the chamber and easily disintegrate the Virus embryo. That was the end of present day Virus and any chances of it breaking free. 

"Alright! I say we get the hell out of here," TK said. 

"Agreed," replied Dimitri. 

The two angels went over to their respective partners and started to fly out through the lab exit door and carried them out as the entire underground bunker was beginning to tumble and break apart. They managed to fly up as quickly as they could through the hatchet door that they went into and found themselves outside of the underground bunker. 

"Whew! That was a close one," Dimitri said, "We would have been dead meat down there if we didn't make it out." 

"Not for long! Now time for the grand finale!" exclaimed TK. 

The two angels held their fists back as they began to power up their next attacks. As they finished powering up, they pushed their fists forward and watched as large ki-blasts came out and blasted away the ground that once covered the hatchet door. A ton of rock and debris came tumbling down and there was nothing left of the former laboratory of Datamon. It was now a fallen ruin with nothing left, not even a sign of the former laboratory. A fallen ruin that was once considered a hideout of one of the most sick-minded digimon ever. 

The two angels went flying off away from the fallen laboratory site and started off towards the direction towards Odaiba. Dimitri held onto the artificial layout plans in his hands and then something had just occurred in his mind. Something was obviously bothering Dimitri as he turned to face TK. TK looked back towards the young man. 

"Yo, what's up?" 

"TK. I need you to do me a favor. Ok?" 

"Sure, what do you need me to do?" 

"Well. I want you to take these plans and head on over back to Kari's. You can give them to Izzy and I'm sure he can figure them out." 

"OK and where are you going?" 

"Well. I'm going to find my father. I really need to know if he can really ascend to the next level of fusion. I feel if he can do it, then I can as well. After all, I inherit his traits. So its more likely that I can ascend to the so-called next level of fusion." 

"I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but I don't think my brother will let you. He's just too proud of needing any kind of help." 

"Yeah but he's going to have to live with it. I'm going to train with him. I do believe that there is a next level to the power of fusion." 

"You possibly think that it's possible in any shape or manner." 

"Oh yeah. I do believe it. When my father says these kind of things, then I normally believe him because he will do whatever it takes to become the most powerful Digi-Destined." 

"Oh I see. So you want me to go? Alright, whatever you say." 

"Thanks man. Please watch them carefully." 

"No problem." 

Dimitri handed the blueprint plans over TK as the young boy took them and told Angemon to fly on over towards Odaiba to meet up with the other Digi-Destined. 

"Good luck, Dimitri. You're going to need it." 

"Thanks man. Be careful my friend." 

"You too." 

Faith headed towards another direction in which he would take Dimitri on over towards where Metalla X was located. Angemon headed over to Odaiba in hopes to bringing TK back over to Kari's apartment to show Izzy the blueprint plans of the Jax-model. 

_"Well, Dimitri. I just hope that you're making a right decision. But if there's anybody that can possibly reach my brother, its you."_

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Leomon, who already de-evolved back to his champion form, along with Xveemon and Davis were beginning to investigate the area where Virus had completely absorbed the group of girls that were camping out. To their utter shock and horror, there was nothing left. No traces of clothes or anything. However, Xveemon managed to find some footprints and knew that Virus was here. 

"Man. This is just awful. He was here and looked like he had a good lunch break here," Davis said. 

"He struck them with quickness and prowl ness. We're going to have to move faster than this if we plan on finding him anytime soon," Leomon said. 

"You guys. I can sense a dark power over on the other side of the lake," Xveemon said, "And it's got to be him! Virus!" 

"Yes because the artificials have no powers. So it's got to be Virus," Leomon replied. 

"Well what are we doing here standing around here for? I say we head on over there before he makes a snack out of more innocent people," exclaimed Davis. 

Xveemon picks up Davis as he quickly flies ahead and across the lake. Leomon hovered up and quickly flew right after them. They sped up as fast as they could in order to reach for the next small town that was going to be Virus' next food stop. 

************************************************************************************** 

Within the mysterious small town just miles away from the lake, there was tons of life including a large crowd of people walking across and going about their daily lives. Everything seemed peaceful and quiet, that is for a while at least. That silence would soon disappear as a dark presence was being felt among the local residents. 

[Dark, eerie music starts playing in the background] 

Just away from a long distance, there was a shadowy figure emerging from the dark forest. He stood where nobody could notice him at first sight. He looked across and felt large quantities of energy all around him. Tons of life forms were here for him to feast upon. Virus has now arrived in the small town and he had quite a satanic look on his face. 

Suddenly, a few people came walking by as they were planning on hiking in the forest. But little did they realize that Virus was hiding among the brush. The joggers began to walk through the brush but then they felt their chests being stabbed by some sort of sharp, dagger like spear. Each of them began to scream with blood-curling horror as they felt their bodies being quickly sucked away out of existence. Virus came emerging out of the forest, which got a whole group of more residents running away from their lives. But their lives would soon come to an end at the hands of this hungry monster. He craves nothing but for their energy. They would easily provide him for the energy he needs to ensure his immediate survival. 

Many more innocent people started to scream for their lives and attempt to run away from the evil monster. But no matter how much they ran, they weren't able to escape the quickness of Virus. He was able to catch up to victims and lash out his tail to suck them away into his being. 

A teenage boy was running across into a dark alleyway. Virus took notice of this and quickly phased out. The boy found himself running across the dark alleyway and was quickly running out of breath. He bent down while trying to catch his breath. He stopped to turn around as he heard a dumpster fall over. He gasped and held his chest while his heart beat rapidly. He was in total fear of what was going to happen to him. Suddenly, there were two pairs of glowing blood-shot red eyes glowing behind him. The boy turned around with fear in his eyes and within the last second, he felt a sharp stab into his chest as he let out a horrifying scream that easily echoed across the entire city. Now he was soon to be absorbed into Virus' being. 

************************************************************************************** 

Leomon and Xveemon felt the tremendous power increase coming from the nearby town. They boosted up their speed in order to make it to the city in time before Virus drains everybody of their energy. 

"Its Virus! He must be absorbing more victims," Xveemon said. 

"We better hurry," Leomon replied. 

"Yeah, this certainly isn't looking good for our side. If he disappears again, I'm going to pull my freaking hair out!" 

As soon as he said that, they made it into town and found it to very empty and quiet, without a single trace of life anywhere. 

"Damn! Looks like we're too late," Leomon said, "He must of sensed us coming!" 

"We're going to have to get to our destinations a lot faster next time! Man! I just hate looking for things! It totally irritates the hell out of me!" Xveemon exclaimed. 

"C'mon guys. We can't let this go on. We have to trace down Virus before he gets himself anymore stronger by taking the lives of these innocent people," Davis said. 

"Well, we can always go with plan B. Um, does anyone got a plan B?" asked Xveemon. 

From high above a tall building, Virus suppressed his ki-level and looked down at his three adversaries. He could only snicker to himself as the three were looking for him. 

"Just look at those fools. I can easily crush them if I wanted to. But, I'll save them for later. I got much more important things to attend to at this very moment. Like absorbing those artificials." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, the three artificials were scouting other parts of Japan in search of Taichi and Agumon. They were getting pretty close to Odaiba but Jax wanted to take as much time as he wanted in finding those two. He doesn't plan on rushing with this mission. 

"So are getting pretty close to Taichi, Black War Greymon. I'm getting pretty impatient here," said Sonja. 

"He's still in Odaiba and we are getting close. But at this rate, we're not going to get there anytime soon. I should just go and find him myself!" 

"Cool down, big guy," Jax said, "We don't want to rush all too quickly and wear yourself out, now don't you? That's a bad move on your part." 

"Maybe your right but I'm really looking forward into fighting War Greymon. He is my ultimate challenge that I have been craving for. It intrigues me from within. I need to fight him." 

"You will have your chance," Jax said, "But first we find Taichi and then you can have your fun. Deal?" 

"Yes…" 

"And lets get a move on! Now! The longer we wait, the more time that Taichi recovers and we can't allow for that to happen," Sonja said. 

"Even if he does recover, he still poses no threat to us," replied Jax. 

With that said, the three artificials flew across and headed off into the distance in which they would head towards Odaiba in search of the Taichi and Agumon. Black War Greymon is seeking for a fight with War Greymon, but would he soon get it? That's a good possibility but only the future can tell. 

************************************************************************************** 

Virus managed to phase out of sight in the small town and escaped being seen from the two digimon. He escaped into the forest and began to run across at a fast speed to reach far off distances. He was now in search for more energy to keep his ki-level at an even pace. Virus stopped and looked down at a nearby cliff. 

_"Well. Well. There's more food for my satisfaction. This should be my last stop and then its off to find the artificials. I can't wait to achieve my final form. This world and the Digital World will soon perish under my evil power. Ha. Ha."_

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Faith was in the air while searching for Metalla X. Dimitri was hell bent on locating his young father and wants to question him on his motive in reaching the so-called next level of fusion status? Was there any way to ascend to the next level to fusion? 

But Dimitri is more concerned on how everything has been out of proportion from the day he first arrived in this time period about a year ago. 

_"I just don't understand it. I thought for sure everything that I predicted would have come true, but I see now that everything has been out of place. Like for instance, when we first saw Virus. Even he knew that everything was out of place. So I'm not the only one who realizes that, but what does Virus know about me? I've never seen him before. But most importantly, I can easily look back on everything that had occurred during this one year period."_

_Flashback _

"It all started with the fight against Burizalor a year ago." 

**Angemon X shoots out a huge energy beam and sends it hurtling towards the two. However, Lady Myotismon and Burizalor were both able to maneuver out of the way. They both flew up to safety. **

"Now I'm going to kill you! I won't go down that eas-" Burizalor cried out. 

But as soon as he said that, he turned to see Angemon X with his blade intact. He held out his blade and flew towards Burizalor. The evil tyrant was frozen with fear, as he couldn't even move a muscle. Angemon X swooped down and sliced into Burizalor. Within a matter of moments, Angemon X stood still as everything went into slow motion. Burizalor looked down at his body and watched as his lower part of the body was sliding off. He gasped, as he couldn't even mutter a single word. 

Burizalor was sliced in half from the blade of Angemon X. His upper body was cut off from his other half within seconds. 

"I was able to defeat him and Lady Myotismon with ease. But I wasn't there to even fight them; I was there to deliver the news to Tai and the others. They had to know what turn of events would occur in their time the following year. I told them of the approaching artificial threat. Once I returned back to this time period, I found out that everything was beginning to slip out of proportion. For example, the artificials that they were facing were much different from the ones that attacked my future world. I thought for sure Sonja and Jax would show up, but instead Funkymon, Ice Ladydevimon and Elfmon were in their place. Plus Tai and Agumon weren't even infected by the D-Virus until during the battle rather than before it. And those two are still alive, which shocked me. Eventually, the real artificials would eventually show up but along with them came a new artificial, Black War Greymon. That's the evil creation of Datamon. How could have I missed him?! What other evil schemes does Datamon even have up his sleeve? Soon, my questions would be answered when we found the pod containing Virus' egg and the monster itself. That creature now seeks to absorb the two most powerful artificials. I just can't imagine how terrible of a monster would be created from such an upgrade. I can't imagine what Virus' true motive really is. But there's one thing that we got to do! We have to stop them before everything is lost! We must save the future!" 

End of Flashback 

"And now my young father wants to ascend to the next level of fusion! But if there's anybody who can also accomplish that feat, it will be us, Faith. Are you up for it?" 

"Ready whenever you are." 

"Thank you, my friend. Now lets go find my father." 

With that said, Faith boosted his speed and coasted over the landscape in hopes of finding Metalla X and to make sure that Dimitri will fulfill his destiny. Would Dimitri be able to ascend to the next level of fusion, and is it even possible? 

*************************************************************************************** 

A nearby town was barren and there was no signs of life anywhere to be found. It was as if it were now already a ghost town. Its eerie presence was more than enough to creep somebody out. Deep within this small town, there was once a large group of people going about their daily lives and walking around as if it were a normal day. But that was not the case here. 

There were not even traces of people within their homes. It was as if they had abandoned their homes in order to escape the evil monster that was on the hunt for them. But that was not the case; there weren't any groups of people making their escape out of town. It was as if they had mysteriously disappeared without a trace. 

Broken glass was found along the barren streets and windows had been broken in. This sure wasn't any kind of a robbery that was for sure. Whoever did this knew what they were doing and weren't going to expose themselves anytime soon. Or is a single individual committing these intentional acts. 

Those questions would soon be answered, as there were several cries and screams from a nearby building. Loud gunshots were being fired at something that had just intruded in. What they were shooting at was something not human and not weak either. They would have to use more than just firearms to kill whatever they were shooting at. In fact, firearms aren't going to work period. Soon all of these screams would suddenly fade away and there would soon be sudden silence. 

More people began screaming but their screams were all put to rest in a matter of moments. Something was happening to these people and only one thing would cause this much chaos. Yes, it was Virus. 

Several men stood their ground as they began firing away at the door. They were determined to bring the monster down with their firearms powerful enough to cause severe damage to intruders. These were trained, military officers and they weren't going to back down from the monster. 

They all stopped firing and they started to reload their weapons. The smoke started to clear and now there was total silence within the room at this very moment. They all stood their ground and waited for the creature to emerge. But they wouldn't even hear a single footstep. So maybe they were able to take out the monster with their powerful firearms. 

One of the soldiers went walking up towards the door but he was slowly walking towards it to avoid making a sound. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it. As he opened it and walked through, he poked his head out through the hallways and to his surprise, there wasn't anything there. But as soon as he turned to face his other comrades, a long, spiked tail came spearing through a glass window and stabbing right through one of the soldier's chest. The soldier screamed out as he watched the spiked tail began to suck away at his body as if it were being sucked through a straw. He soon would be completely sucked right through the tail, which sent fear in the eyes of the other soldiers. 

They began firing at the window but that would do them no good. Virus came flying out and he lashed out his tail at another helpless soldier and quickly began to suck him away. The other two soldiers tried to escape but eye beams being fried from Virus shot them down. This took long enough to temporarily paralyze them in order to allow him to finish absorbing his latest victim. 

Virus walks over towards the two paralyzed soldiers and proceeded to stab at them with his spiked tail. He then proceeded to absorb them through his tail. Their screams had now faded away and they were now gone from existence and inside Virus in order to help keep his energy supply in stable condition. 

"Well that was some snack. But I think I should be taking off from here. Those artificials are going to be so thrilled when they get a good look at me. I've waited so long for this moment." 

Right when Virus thought that he had absorbed all of the victims that he could find in the building, he was dead wrong. He didn't realize that a red-haired teenage girl was hiding behind a desk in hopes to hide from the evil monster. But all of her hopes would soon go flying out the window as Virus felt a presence within the room and turned around. An evil smirk came across his face and he walked towards the desk. The girl felt the footsteps approaching and gasped in total fear. Now she was about to witness death approaching. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Angemon flew across the town that Virus is currently at and felt a dark energy. He looked down and this caught TK's attention. 

"What's wrong, Angemon?" 

"I feel a disturbance down in that town. I say we check it out." 

"Right, maybe we actually found Virus! Lets make sure we are able to catch up to him before he gets away." 

"Right. Hey, I think I see Xveemon and Leomon!" 

"Where?" 

Angemon pointed out to where Xveemon and Leomon were flying down into the nearby town. TK could also see Davis and he called out to him. Davis turned to see TK and waved over to him. 

"Yo dude! We're glad that you managed to make it! C'mon we need ya!" 

"On my way!" 

************************************************************************************* 

As soon as the teenage girl screamed out with total fear, she quickly ran out of the building in hopes to escape the evil wrath of Virus. But little did she realize that Virus was walking right after her. But he seemed to be taking his time and not rushing in to absorbing her. 

As the girl continued on running, she didn't realize that a bump was on the ground and she easily tripped over it. She fell down and saw Virus slowly approaching her. But he began to run towards her with his tail ready to lash out at her. She screamed out, for she knew that her end would soon come. But as the tail was coming closer to stabbing her, she quickly phased out. Virus stopped for a moment and stood his ground. 

But as soon as he turned around, he could see Xveemon holding the girl safely in his arms. 

"Nicely done, Xveemon!" commented Davis, "You saved a girl for once." 

"I guess. You can call me the official ladies' digimon." 

"No, that's not what I had in mind." 

Virus turned to face Xveemon and a smile formed across his face. He was quite happy to see Xveemon in a way, since he would now have a chance at killing him. 

"Ha. It's you, Xveemon. Tell me, how did you know that I was going to be here?" 

"I can smell you coming from a mile away and believe me you need to bath!" 

"Quite a humorous fellow you really are, Xveemon. But those jokes will lead you down to your demise." 

"Thank you. Whoever you are," the girl said as she planted a kiss on Xveemon's cheek. This quite shocked Xveemon as he began to blush. He placed her down on the ground. 

"You need to get out of here. I know your cute and all but you and I aren't made to be together. I'm a digimon and you're a human. Plus this thing is going to eat you if you don't get out of here. So please, do us a favor." 

"Yes and thank you." 

The girl runs off into the distance in order to get away from the battle. Virus laughed hysterically as he got into a fighting stance. Xveemon turned to face him and was ready to attack. 

"Let him have it!" Davis cried out. 

Virus starts the duel off with a flying charge at Xveemon. Xveemon sees him coming and quickly maneuvers to the side. Virus turns around and lashes out his spiked tail at his adversary. Xveemon managed to jump over the tail and fly right towards Virus. Virus sees him coming and manages to fly up. Virus flies down and this allowed Xveemon the chance to unleash his next attack. 

"V-Laser!!" 

Xveemon unleases an energy beam from his chest and sends it right for Virus. Virus manages to maneuver away from the blast head on and phases out. Xveemon turns around and quickly ducks under a punch being thrown at him. Virus proceeded to throw in a several punches and kicks at Xveemon, but he was able to block out all of Virus' attacks. Virus head butts Xveemon and sends him flying back with a tail lash. Xveemon goes flying back, which allowed Virus to quickly fly right at him and blast him in the stomach with a small beam. Xveemon goes falling to the ground as he was slowly trying to get his feet. 

Virus shoots out several ki-blast with rapid speed and something that Xveemon was soon going to have some trouble avoiding. Virus wasn't kidding when he said that he has nearly an unlimited amount of power. He can just end the fight with one of Xveemon's own attacks but Virus has decided to let the fight continue and turn it into his own personal game. 

"Please. You aren't even taking me seriously, Xveemon! Your attacks are getting sloppy! It's going to take more than just power to defeat me!" 

Virus goes flying right for Xveemon and wrenches back his fist. Xveemon slowly gets to his feet. Davis watches on and has almost seen enough. He grips his D-3 angrily as if he were demanding Xveemon to make his next move and not allow to be defeated by a creature such as Virus. 

_"Here goes nothing! If this won't work on him, then I don't know what will,"_ Xveemon said to himself. 

As soon as Virus was nearing Xveemon with his fist wrenched back, Xveemon took advantage as he formed a ball of energy in his hand. He held his hands forward and released a powerful ray of light that was strong enough to completely blind a person. Xveemon used a bright flash technique which was bright enough to blind Virus for the moment being. Xveemon takes advantage and starts hammering away at Virus. Xveemon wrenches his fist back and nails Virus right in the face. The evil monster's face feels the impact of the fist to his face and quickly goes flying back and tumbling down into the ground. 

"Hey! Don't take credit for everything for yourself!" Leomon exclaimed. 

"Had enough, Virus?" Angemon asked. 

"No. There's nothing at all. I was just getting my second wind. Now that you're all here, I can unleash some of my hidden powers that I wasn't able to exploit during our first encounter. So allow me to demonstrate." 

Virus started to a large ball of energy and the digimon were taking notice of this. But now they weren't going to allow Virus to fully tap into his powers. However, the clever Virus had a trick up his sleeve and his energy ball was becoming a ball of flames. Virus pointed forward towards the digimon and chanted out several attacks of the digimon, since he has the powers of the digimon within his being. 

"Nova Blast!" 

He also used the attacks of Greymon to quickly stun his adversaries for the moment being as he took the chance to fly off into the air. 

"Oh no you don't," TK cried out angrily, "Angemon!" 

Angemon goes flying right at Virus in order to catch up to him. Virus gasps as Angemon phases right in front of him. Angemon wrenches back and delivers a fist to his gut, which sends the evil artificial flying back. 

"No! Its time for you to die, Angemon!" 

Virus powers up and crosses his arms together. He was chanting something to himself and then he uncrossed her arms to unleash a wave of furiously, hungry bats out of where. Now he was using Myotismon's Grisly Wing. Angemon watched as the bats approached him and temporarily stunned him for the time being. Virus then delivers a spinning heel kick to Angemon's face. 

Virus wrenches back and punches Angemon right in the face, which sends the angel digimon flying back into a nearby cliff. The major impact that Angemon felt was tremendous and he felt major pain erupting throughout his whole body. 

"Had enough, Angemon?" 

"Fist of the Beast King!!" 

Virus turned around and managed to maneuver away from Leomon's patented attack just in time before he would get annihilated. Virus looks down and faces off Leomon. A smirk came across his face and Leomon wondered what Virus had up his sleeve. 

"A valiant effort, Digi-Destined. But it all was in vain! Your attacks are useless against me. Even at your best, you are unable to beat me. Now, since you rudely interrupted my little lunch break, I might as well skip out and locate my main course. Yes, the two artificials and there's nothing that you can do to stop me." 

"Oh yeah! We'll see about that!" Davis exclaimed. 

"Ah Daisuke. You're always the firs to jump into conclusions. This is not over yet. But I'll be looking forward in seeing you once I reach my complete form. So until then, ta-ta!" 

Virus quickly phases out of nowhere and this catches the digimon by surprise, now he has managed to increase his speed a notch. Xveemon was quite expecting this as he growled angrily and Davis was just as angry. 

"Damn! We almost had him!" 

"He managed to increase his speed and use some sort of teleportation," Leomon said, "Now we're going to have to move a lot faster than this." 

"If we hope to catch him, that's the only problem," Davis said, "Hey what's that in your hand, TY?" 

"The blueprint of the Jax-model." 

"Your kidding me?! So you and Dimitri managed to find the plans?" 

"Yep. Dimitri left to go find Matt and Gabumon. I just hope he knows what he's getting himself into." 

"Well for sure, he's looking on achieving to reach to the so-called next level of the fusion power. Metalla X was hell bent on doing it. Dimitri will be no different," Leomon explained. 

"So I say we move out and head back to Odaiba." 

"Yeah. I'm just sick of Virus disappearing every time we try to catch up to him! I'm getting a little damn tired of this routine," Xveemon griped. 

"We almost had him but wait till next time, buddy," said Davis. 

"Well we better head off back to Odaiba and meet up with the others there." 

They all nodded in agreement as they flew up in order to reach to their next destination, which would be back home to Odaiba where they will return back to meet up with the other Digi-Destined. There they would plan out their next move against Virus and the artificals. 

Virus looks up and sees that his adversaries have left the area. Now he was free to roam around in search of the artificials. Now his next move was to find them and absorb Jax and Sonja into his being. But he would also have to be careful and make sure that the Digi-Destined aren't on his tail all the time. 

Virus takes advantage of this time and flies off in search of the artificials that he has craved for and will do anything to absorb them into his being in order to complete his full evolution. 

************************************************************************************** 

_**December 20, 2004**_

Back in Odaiba, Ken, Yolei, Davis, TK, Leomon, Cody and the kid's digimon all gathered at the park after listening to more numerous reports of Virus attacking more towns and absorbing more people as the days go by. They wouldn't allow this to go and would take manners into their own hands. 

"I've heard enough about this guy! You ready to go, Xveemon," asked Davis. 

"After all that waiting and eating, you bet I'm ready!" Xveemon exclaimed. 

"Stingmon, we have to keep our eyes out for Virus or the artificials," Ken said. 

"Right." 

"Well now that everything is settled," TK said, "Lets head out gang!" 

They all nodded in agreement as each Digi-Destined got onto their respective digimon and flew off into the air as they began to scope the landscapes in search of any weird and disturbing occurrences. 

"I just hope Tai feels alright. It's been several days already," Davis said. 

"Don't you worry! He and Agumon are tough guys! They can pull through," Xveemon said. 

"You're right. And lets make him proud by taking out that creep and those artificials!" 

With that said, the whole group set off on their mission, which was to seek and destroy the artificials and to find Virus before he absorbs anymore people to make himself stronger than ever. But it's been several days and Virus' ki-level could have skyrocketed as a result. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, the three artificials continue their search for Tai and Agumon. It's been several days since they last fought the Digi-Destined in the first battle but their mission has not yet been completed. Black War Greymon has been anxiously waiting until he gets his chance at fighting War Greymon as he always planned of doing. 

"How long till we get to Odaiba?" Jax asked. 

"Not too far. We're getting really close. According to my calculations, Taichi and Agumon are indeed there. It will only be a matter of time until I get my chance at fighting War Greymon. Its what I always been wanting." 

"So a fight with War Greymon? I'd pay to see that," Sonja said, "but at this rate, we're not going to get to Odaiba anytime soon. And these trees are just irritating to look at! I'll just blow them away!" 

With that said, Sonja holds out her hand and a ball of energy started to form in her hand. She looked down at the forest and threw the energy blast down at the forest below her. Within an instant, the energy blast pushed away the large forest and caused the entire area to be blown away. 

"Ahhh. Much better. Now we can clear the land and hope to find a resting spot cause us ladies need our little beauty sleep." 

"Yeah whatever. Now that you finished showing off, we can now continue on with our mission," Jax said. 

"Ha. Showing off? At least I never hold back on my power unlike you." 

_"If they continue they're arguing, there will be no way we will make it to Odaiba on time. Taichi, the time has come for your destruction. There shall only be one War Greymon in two worlds, either your War Greymon or myself. Your fate shall be in my hands,"_ Black War Greymon thought to himself as he clenched his fists with his eyes glowing a blood-shot red. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back at the apartments, Kari and Gatomon were making some soup for both Agumon and Tai. Kari had never made soup before and decided to give it a try. 

"I hope my brother likes our soup," Kari said. 

"Well, we haven't gotten sick from the soup that's for sure." 

"Oh c'mon. I'm not that bad of a cook." 

"Well, your still a beginner. Wait till you have kids." 

"That will be hell." 

"That's for sure!" 

Kari picked up the two bowls and walked right over towards the living room where she would feed both her brother and Agumon. 

"Boys. It's time for a little soup. What the heck?!" 

"What's wrong, Kari?" 

"They're gone." 

"What?!" 

Kari was right as she pointed out towards the two empty beds. Agumon and Tai were just asleep just a while ago and now they're gone. 

"Where could they have gone to?" wondered Kari. 

"Kari! Gatomon! You two better take a good look at this!" exclaimed Sora. 

Kari and Gatomon ran out towards the balcony to see Izzy and Sora pointing out to the skies. Kari looked up and to her surprise she could see War Greymon flying around at full speed and tossing several ki-blasts into the skies. 

"Its War Greymon! He's back to full health," Gatomon said, "How cool! The antidote really worked!" 

"Hey Kari!" 

Kari quickly recognized the voice and she quickly turned around to see her own brother on his two feet. He smiled to her and looked to be better than ever. 

"So where's the soup?" 

"Tai! You're alright!" 

Kari ran over and hugged her brother. Tai returned the hug and was quite happy to see his sister again. He never thought that he would have gotten out of that long sleep. 

"Its so good to know that you're better," Sora said. 

"Well, that's a good thing. Just be glad that I'm not suffering and about to have a heart attack. So I heard a lot has been going down during my recovery period. Virus huh?" 

"You listened to our conversation?" asked Izzy. 

"Yeah. I heard everything that TK, Davis and Leomon had told you. And from what I hear, he's pretty tough." 

"He is and how do you plan on making your next move against him?" asked Izzy. 

"It's quite simple really. Go out and challenge his power. But first, War Greymon and I are going to reach the next level of fusion and ascend to reach that status of power." 

"What?! Are you serious?" Sora asked, "But is that remotely possible?!" 

"I heard everything from TK about it and it doesn't surprise me. There is a level beyond the power of a normal fusion warrior. And guess what? War Greymon and I are going to rise to claim that power. But first, we're going to have to get our daily warm up exercises and get a bite to eat. Man I'm starving." 

"Well we can't let you go on an empty stomach," Kari said, "That's why I made soup." 

"Huh? You made soup?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well that's a first. I just hope I don't get food poisoning after trying it." 

"Well, you won't know until you try it," teased Kari. 

War Greymon flies down towards Tai as the young boy turns to face him. 

"So, when do you want to go and meet up with the others?" 

"A little later War Greymon. First lets get something into our stomachs and move on." 

"I can feel it. Yes, soon we'll both reach that new level beyond fusion. I'm really looking forward in fighting both Black War Greymon and Virus. I missed out and I don't plan on missing out on anymore of the fights." 

"Don't worry, War Greymon. We'll soon be back in action." 

_"Is he really serious of reaching a new level beyond the power of fusion?"_pondered Sora, _"Does he even really know what he's getting himself into? Well, then again, Tai always loves the thrill of new challenges. I just hope you're up to this great challenge, because those artificials swatted us aside like flies. Hopefully, you got something up your sleeve."_

Does Tai really know what he's getting himself into? Does he even know what kind of a threat the three artificials pose and does he realize that they are out to look for him? Meanwhile, Virus continues his absorbing ways and doing anything he can in looking for Jax and Sonja to complete his evolution?! What will go down eventually?! 

[Digimon Zero Two first ending theme "Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" plays] 

[Preview] 

Tai: Sora. Agumon and I are going to start our training. If this Virus guy is a bigger threat than those artificials, then I'm going to have to get prepared. Kari. Bring Gatomon with you. 

Kari: Why? What's on your mind? 

Tai: Kari. We're going train Gatomon to her fullest potential. I think I might have found a possible way to defeating Virus. 

Sora: I just hope you know what you're doing. 

Tai: Trust me. I'm also going to ask Matt and Dimitri to come along. 

Matt: You want me to what? So, it's a special training room? 

Tai: X had this arranged for emergencies. He's told me about it and said it would be the perfect time to use it. 

Dimitri: I like your thinking, Tai. In all honesty, you'd be the last person to come up with a brilliant plan. 

Tai: Yeah! No kidding, huh? 

Jax: Hello, is Tai there? 

Leomon: Damn! The artificials have arrived! 

Jax: So, you want to defend Tai from execution? Very well then, Leomon. You brought this on yourself. We never wanted to kill you, but it looks like I have no choice. 

Cody: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two, episode twenty-five! 

**Azulongmon's Room of Time! The Two Decisive Powers Collide: Cyberleomon vs. Artificial Jax**

Yolei: Don't you miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Max: Another set up for the next episode. We promised you action next time and you've got it! By the way, you guys just got another Tamers character cameo appearance. That red-haired teenager is none other than Riley of the Hypnos team. So you guys got a peek at her younger self. She's 18 at this point of time. By the Tamers saga, she'll be 25 since. It's a seven year gap between the Virus and Tamers Sagas. You'll expect plenty of more Tamer cameos throughout the Virus Saga. 

Keke: Leomon is up for more action. So if you're a Leomon fan, you'll enjoy his fight against Artifical Jax. 

Max: Until then, check back and expect the next chapter to be posted within a day or two. There's always the Tamers fic to read from. In other words, we're out! Peace! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	5. Azulongmon's Room of Time! The Two Decis...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

Max: hey, guys. Sorry for the long delay but SSJ4T just had a three-day fever. However, he's back at track and is healing. As a matter of fact, he told me to tell ya'll what's up! 

Keke: Now that we've gotten that out of the way. Here's the long-awaited chapter with the Leomon and Jax fight. You won't be disappointed! Enjoy! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**Azulongmon's Room of Time! The Two Decisive Powers Collide: Cyberleomon vs. Artificial Jax**

The scene starts off with somebody getting their stuff together in a backpack. It is Tai and it looks like he is packing up for something, as if he were about to take a vacation but there was no time for a vacation at a crisis such as this. But Tai wasn't going on a vacation. He is getting himself prepared and for what, only he knows. Sora comes barging into his room and watches him. 

"What are you doing, Tai? Don't you think this is a really bad time for taking a hike?" 

"Sora? You're joking right? Don't you even realize what I'm doing?" 

"No, but you look like your about to get the heck out of here and take some sort of vacation." 

"Ah c'mon. You know that the leader of the Digi-Destined runs away from the fight. You know better." 

"Well you've been acting very suspicious lately. And I want to know what the deal is." 

"Deal? There is no deal? Ha. Ha. Sora you're a joker. Man, you just need to lighten up." 

"I will if you only told me what your doing." 

"Ah there's no time to explain. I really got to run." 

Sora stepped into Tai's way and blocked the doorway. Tai tried to squeeze through but Sora stood her ground with a stern look on her face. Tai sighed and put his backpack down. 

"Now tell me what's up?" 

"Well you see, I think it's now time to start my training with Agumon. We really need to break out of the rust and get the groove back, so to speak. Well, if you don't understand that, then the bottom line is that we are going to go train and get stronger so we can fight those artificials and stop Virus? Is that all I had to really say?" 

"Well. If you're going, you're going to need this." 

Sora holds out a pair of goggles. Tai looked down at them and a smile formed across his face. Sora smiled and placed them onto Tai's hand. This made Tai feel even better to know that Sora has all the confidence for him. 

"Now, you be careful and you guys train as hard as you can. You always said that the goggles are always your good luck charm." 

"Thanks Sora." 

"Don't mention it. Hmmm." 

Agumon comes running and in between the two. Tai and Sora go falling down as Agumon turned to face them. He looked a bit worn out after running around to get several things together for himself. 

"You got everything that you need, buddy?" 

"Sure, Tai. Not to mention all those snacks and everything. A digimon can't go on a training session without a little chow." 

"Tai! Wait for me," Kari cried out. 

Tai turned to face Kari, who also had her things together. Gatomon stood by her partner's side, as she looked ready for a training session of her own. 

"We're ready to go whenever you are." 

"Kari, this is too dangerous for you." 

Tai, c'mon. I think I know how to take care of myself. I've become much more responsible during your absence. I need this chance. Gatomon and I have been waiting for this very day. We want to reach the level of fusion status and if its possible, we want to reach that ascended level. Please, Tai…" 

Tai stood there thinking and looked down at his younger sister. He could remember how he always took care of Kari throughout his whole childhood. That is until they became Digi-Destined. They were chosen children sent out to protect two worlds. Tai has watched Kari mature from a scared, little girl to much more confident and reliable asset to a rather important group. Kari has indeed proven herself as an equal to her own brother. 

"Well, you know what? Yes, I think its only right for you to come. You've proven a lot to me during these past few years. But that's no surprise, you're my sister and a strong-hearted Kamiya. It runs in the family." 

"Thanks Tai." 

"Well, now that is all settled, are you going to be heading out now?" asked Sora. 

"Yeah. I think its only right that we go. Now telling when those artificials will arrive. So, are you ready to go, Kari?" 

"Yeah." 

"Wait hold on. Don't you think we should tell the others about this? Because we don't want them to know that you walked out," Gatomon said, "Besides they might be off looking for those artificials." 

"Then I say we surprise them. What do you say," Tai asked to Kari. 

"Sure." 

"Alright then. Sora, we're heading out. Make sure you let Izzy know. Ok?" 

"No problem. But, one question." 

"Yeah?" 

"You think that it's even possible to reach to the ascended fusion level? I mean after all, its never been done before." 

"I don't know. But it doesn't hurt to try. There are always great challenges to come in your life and this is one of them. I think I really need to prove to myself that I truly am capable of leading the Digi-Destined. And I think this will teach Kari a lesson or two of how to be a responsible leader much like myself. So, yeah we're doing this, whether it kills us or not." 

"You two just be careful and I hope you know what you're getting yourselves into." 

"Don't worry about us. We'll handle this," Kari said. 

Sora nodded in agreement as she watched her two friends and their digimon walk out. She had hoped to see them again but then again, she wasn't going to stop them from fulfilling a destiny. 

_"Good luck, guys."_

Tai looked over to Agumon as if he gave him a signal to digivolve. Kari did the same to Gatomon. The two digimon were now set to digivolve. 

"Agumon!" 

"Gatomon!" 

"Evolve now!" 

["Target Akai Shougeki" plays] 

Agumon was the first to respond as Tai's digivice and crest of courage powers began to power up to help the little dinosaur to digivolve into his highest level of digivolution. 

"Agumon warp shinka!" 

Agumon went through his champion and ultimate level stages as he finally reached his mega level, War Greymon. 

"War Greymon!" 

"Gatomon chou shinka!" 

Gatomon's body transforms to that of a woman's body and a pair of wings came out of her back. Beautiful, blonde hair formed on her head and there stood a goddess-like figure in place of the once adorable Gatomon. 

"Angewomon!" 

Tai and Kari hopped onto their digimon as they headed off to follow up to the other Digi-Destined, who were on a mission in locating Virus. 

"You think you can pick up their energy levels, War Greymon?" 

"I think can try, Tai. Lets see here. Yes they were heading from this direction." 

"Great, then get us over there as soon as possible." 

"Right. Just hang on tight." 

"Angewomon, you too!" 

War Greymon and Angewomon boosted up their speed, which got them to fly across the landscape in hopes of reaching up towards the other Digi-Destined on time. 

["Target Akai Shougeki" ends] 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, the other Digi-Destined were still on their search for Virus. They have become quite impatient and were about to give up, however, Davis would not allow that. 

"C'mon guys. We can't give up yet. We need to find Virus now before he kills anymore innocent people." 

"He's right. If we give up, we lose and Virus wins," Xveemon said, "So are you guys still with us?" 

"Look Davis, we know that you don't want to give this up but there's no way that we are going to find this creep if he keeps hiding. Now I don't know about you but I hate this search mission. I should be at home getting some beauty sleep!" Yolei complained. 

"And no telling where Virus could strike next. He's too unpredictable," Cody remarked. 

"C'mon guys. Are you just going to throw in the towel already? We're supposed to be the freaking Digi-Destined here, not a bunch of wussies," Davis angrily said. 

"He's right guys and I'm standing by his decision," Ken said. 

"You can sure count me in," Leomon replied. 

"So what about you guys?" asked Stingmon. 

The others all looked towards each other until two voices cried out from behind them. They all turned to see Kari and Angewomon. 

"Hey its Kari!" Yolei cried out. 

"Kari! We're glad that you managed to come," TK said. 

"And I'm not alone," Kari replied. 

They all turned and shocked looks came on their faces on, which they were seeing before them. Tai and War Greymon flew by. 

"Hey! Its Tai!" Davis exclaimed. 

"And War Greymon! About time you two managed to come out of naptime," Xveemon said. 

"Well you've got to hand it to them, they managed to survive a life-threatening virus," Cody said. 

"No kidding but I'm glad that we're alright. That antidote sure did the trick," Tai said. 

"I feel like a million dollars," War Greymon, "My power and strength has been restored and all thanks to a simple little medicine, who knew?" 

"Ha. Well, we're glad that you managed to take the time to help us out," Davis said. 

"Actually we're here to tell ya'll that Kari and myself are heading into the Digital World to visit the four digimon guardians. I believe that they have a training dimension where we can get a full years of training in just one day." 

"Whoa! One year of training done in a day? Is that even remotely possible?" asked TK. 

"Yeah. I heard Azulongmon telling Agumon and me all about it. Only few warriors have managed to survive it. But I know deep down in my heart that War Greymon and myself are capable of handling the challenge." 

"Wow. A year of training in a day and are we able to come?" asked Davis. 

"Sorry, but you guys have a tough mission ahead of you. You got to track down Virus as soon as possible. I really wish I could help but I really want to get this over with. And I don't think War Greymon isn't in any kind of mood for waiting." 

"Aww, well. Just let us know how it turns out." 

"We will. And we're going to go find Dimitri and Matt along the way. I believe when Matt said that there was a way to ascend to next level of fusion, and then he is capable of doing it with Gabumon. But since Agumon is also able to fuse with me, its possible that we can reach that ascension. Like they say, it never hurts to try." 

"Yeah. TK, I want you to take care of yourself for me, ok? And don't worry about me, I got my brother to watch over me," Kari said. 

"Yes. I understand. You go on ahead. Don't worry, we'll find Virus and make sure that you won't even have to face him." 

"Thanks." 

War Greymon flies over towards Leomon and began to sense his ki. Leomon curiously looked towards him as if he were going to question him. 

"So you must have received some of Azulongmon's power to reach to a new form, right?" 

"Yes. Now I am able to reach my mega level. I now have two." 

"Saberleomon and…" 

"Cyberleomon, but even with my upgraded power, I was unable to defeat Virus." 

"Hey don't you sweat it. Tai and I will make sure that he pays for his crimes when we get done with our training." 

"So do you agree that we should take Dimitri and Matt along?" asked Tai. 

"Yes. That way we have a better chance at beating Virus and the artificials. But you must hurry, because the more time we wait, the more time we allow Virus to absorb and kill more innocent people. And we must hurry before he can even absorb the Jax and Sonja models into his being in order to reach his final, complete form." 

"Don't you worry! He won't reach his final form and I'll see to that," Tai said. 

"So are we ready Tai?" 

"Yeah. We don't have too much time left. So lets all be heading out. Ready Kari?" 

"You bet!" 

"Lets go!" 

War Greymon and Angewomon once again boosted up their speed in order to departure from the scene and head out to find Dimitri and Matt along the way. Their plan to reach the next level of fusion was now underway but time was of essence as far as stopping Virus is concerned. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Dimitri stood alongside a side canyon ledge with Faith at his side. They looked across to see Matt and Gabumon standing on an edge of a cliff. Matt looked out towards the sun and began to picture every turn of event that had just occurred during the past three days. 

Faith looked up to feel two powerful ki-levels heading their way. Dimitri stood up and looked to see whom it was. Was it the artificials? No because they have no ki-levels to sense from. A smile formed across Dimitri's face when he saw War Greymon and Angewomon coming down. 

"Kari! Tai!" 

"Hey Dimitri! Its good to see you again," Tai said. 

"So the antidote managed to work?" 

"Yeah thanks to you, now we're back to being one hundred percent again and ready to kick some artificial tail." 

"Great, so where are you two heading to?" 

"We're heading off back into the Digital World. We're going to train for a whole year but it is a dimension where it can be done in a day." 

"A year of training in a whole day? Wow, that's unheard of." 

"Yeah. Azulongmon said that he heard legends of a room that was capable of that feat from another dimensional world that he is unaware of." 

"Hmmm. Interesting. So you want me to come too?" 

"Yeah. Well, at least you and Matt," Kari said. 

"I don't think that's possible. Just look at him. He's been standing there on that cliff for almost three days without almost any food or water." 

"Man, he must be dying of a another shot at those artificials. Well, maybe I can persuade him," Tai said. 

The young boy walks over towards Matt in order to ask him. Matt turned to face him with a frown on his face. 

"Geez, you woke up on the wrong side of the morning." 

"Taichi, leave me alone." 

"Aw c'mon dude. We're on the same page, remember?" 

"So what do you want?" 

"You want another shot at those artificials now, do you?" 

"You damn right. Gabumon and I are dying for a rematch!" 

"Then come with us. We'll take you to a dimensional vortex room where you can get a full years of training in one day." 

"Hmmm. There's a full years of training in a whole day? Gabumon and I can accomplish a lot more over a period of twelve months." 

"Yeah. So here's what I was thinking. I think you and Dimitri along with your digimon can go into the room together. Then Kari and I shall take a turn." 

"Hmmm. This better not be another one of your tricks, Tai." 

"Dude, would I never lie?" 

"Well, you managed to get my curiosity back. But under one condition, Dimitri and I will enter first. You got that?" 

"Sure. But you know, this is a good way to get a better father and son relationship going." 

"Very funny." 

"Yo! Dimitri, you ever notice Matt always like that?" asked Kari. 

"Yep. He's like this all the time. But he's quite a humorous guy when he needs to be." 

"Well, he's just upset that his band didn't get much success." 

"I see. Well, maybe I can help win his fans back." 

"Really?' 

"Yeah, its a synch." 

"Ha. I'd like to see that happen." 

The two young boys continue to face each other off while Kari and Dimitri look on as they waited for them to finish their conversation. Now they were prepared to make their next move and venture out to head to the Digital World and start the training as soon as possible but they would have to let Azulongmon know first ahead of time. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, the three artificials began to search through the local park in Odaiba. Yes, they were getting loser towards the location of Taichi but they had no idea that he already left with Kari. Jax and Sonja looked across in order to get any glimpses of Taichi, but there were no signs of him. 

According to their calculations, they knew that Taci comes to this park to play soccer with his friends, but today nothing. Black War Greymon turned away from the park and faced the other two artificials. 

"So anything yet?" asked Jax. 

"Taichi is not in Odaiba," Black War Greymon replied. 

"He's not?! Where the hell could he be?" Jax asked impatiently, "Where was the last time he was located? Can you pick it up through your sensors?" 

"Yes. I will try." 

Black War Greymon began to analyze the city and picked up a reading from the apartments. 

"Well?" 

"He was last seen in the local apartments just an hour ago." 

"Ok, then. He'll just have to come right back sooner of later. So I say we come back here tomorrow and we'll get him from there," Sonja said. 

"Not a bad plan. I need a little rest in order to get into the right frame of mind," Jax said, "So you think you can handle one more day of waiting?" 

"I'm actually looking forward. I really don't care when I get my chance to fight War Greymon just as long as I do get a shot at him." 

"Deal. Well then, lets get going," Jax said as he flew up. 

Sonja and Black War Greymon soon followed him as they flew out of the city limits in order to get some rest until the big confrontation tomorrow morning. It was only a matter of time for the artificials to get their hands on Taichi and fulfill their mission. Black War Greymon looks forward to fighting War Greymon and plans to fight with the best of his ability. 

************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Virus is found in a dark room as he chased after several innocent people. They ran inside a room of mirrors in order to escape from the evil monster. But that would soon prove useless as Virus decided to use the mirrors to his advantage. 

Every time the people looked around them, they could see nothing but Virus on all of the mirrors. They didn't know which one was the real monster himself. The crowd decided to take another way out through another hall of mirrors and they found themselves stopping at a dead end. As they all turned around, they couldn't see anybody sneaking up behind them. Not even a sign of Virus anywhere. 

But as soon as they turned around, Virus appeared in front of them and attacked them using his spiked tail to absorb them. Blood-curling screams were heard throughout the room and it sent echoes throughout the whole hall of mirrors. But even screaming will not be able to save from being absorbed by Virus. 

Outside the hall of mirrors, the other Digi-Destined found themselves investigating a local amusement park. To their surprise, there wasn't a single trace of life anywhere. No people were even left. Virus had already beaten the Digi-Destined to the location and taken all of the energy that he needed. 

"Damn! We're too late!" Davis growled angrily. 

"These people did not deserve this kind of fate," Ken said. 

"If only we could have been here much earlier," Leomon replied, "Then Virus wouldn't have had anything to absorb!" 

"That Virus is getting out of hand! He's killing more innocent people by the hour," Cody said. 

"Virus! We're not going to give it up! We won't let you outsmart us again!" TK cried out. 

But watching them from above a platform was none other than Virus himself. He looked down chuckling to himself and could only laugh at the so-called incompetence of the Digi-Destined. 

"Just look at them! Ha! I could absorb them, but I'll think I'll pass on that! The artificials are much more important to me than them. Just you wait, Digi-Destined, it will only be a matter of time." 

With that said, Virus suppresses his ki and flies off into the skies in order to keep himself from being seen by anybody. Now he would gather some more energy from helpless victims and then proceed on to find the artificials to complete his transformation. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, Azulongmon led Matt, Dimitri, Tai and Kari into a long passageway inside a dimension much more parallel than to that of the real world and the Digital World. This was the hallway leading to them room of time. 

"Now, I must warn you that only the most noblest of warriors has ever entered the room and survived the tell about it. But you are more than just warriors, you are Digi-Destined who have protected our world many times to establish yourselves as great assets. You are more than worthy in entering this room. Now you realize that one-year in this room is one day in the outside world. I created this room after learning of another dimensional world containing a room much similar to this." 

"What other dimensional world?" Faith asked. 

"That I can't speak of, but X knows about it. He has watched as a group of skilled warriors enter the time chamber and emerge as earth's greatest champions," the Holy Beast replied. 

"So, this is another one of X's wacky training tools?" Dimitri asked. 

"Yes, it is. You won't be disappointed after you receive the results. Tai and Agumon have entered this time chamber before." 

"When did they use this room?" Kari asked. 

"They used it during the three years after defeating Burizalor," Azulongmon replied. "That is one of the reasons Tai chose to remain in the digital world. He only managed to spend half a year in there." 

"Heh. We're slackers," Tai muttered. 

"Wow. So that's it?" asked Gatomon. 

"Yes, quite a decorative outside door, isn't it? Now it is time, who will enter first?" 

"We will," Dimitri said, Matt and I will." 

"Alright. Now only four must enter the room. So it's you, Matt, Gabumon and Faith. I hope your ready for what your about to be prepared for. And one more thing, you can only enter this chamber twice. After you have entered a second time and you are not out of there on the second day, then you will be trapped in it forever." 

"We're ready," Gabumon said, "I just hope there's more than enough food in there to please my appetite." 

"Oh trust me. You have plenty of it," Azulongmon replied. 

"Ok, I want this to make this clear. This is not a vacation. This is work," Matt said to Dimitri. 

"Alright then. Get ready." 

Azulongmon motioned towards Gennai as he walked over towards the door and opened it. Matt noticed Gennai and gasped. 

"You're Gennai? But I thought you were…" 

"Dead? Well I was reformatted after losing my data. I'm back to being my young self again. Not to shabby, don't you think?" 

"Yeah, not bad, for an old man." 

"Just don't stress yourself out in the chamber or you really could become an old man," Gennai remarked. 

"Ha, hell no. C'mon, Dimitri. Its time." 

The two Digi-Destined entered the room along with Gabumon and Faith. As they entered, they could see only a white, empty room with barely any outside light and air conditioning. It felt pretty hot for a moment and then it became freezing cold the next minute. 

"So this is the room of time," Dimitri said, "Now I get the chance to know how it feels to even last one year in here." 

"Well get used to it," Matt replied, "We're going to be training our digimon in here for a full year. Plenty of time for hard work and I don't want you to slow us down." 

"I don't plan to." 

"Good. So lets survey the area and know our environment." 

_"Lets just hope you are going to take this full year of training seriously though,"_ Dimitri said to himself. 

Dimitri walked across and found himself in an empty space with no surroundings. He felt as though that he were trapped inside a box without any way out. He felt shivers down his spine and fell to his knees. Faith fell over to him and was getting worried of his partner. 

"Dimitri. What's wrong?" 

"The environment in here is much different from that of the Digital World or the real world. I don't think I could even last one day in here." 

"But we have to. We have to get the training out of the way, Dimitri. Plus, don't you want to ascend to the next level like you said?" asked Faith, "I'm actually looking forward to it." 

"Well to make us happier, then I say we suck it up. You think that you're up for this?" asked Dimitri. 

"You bet! I won't hold you back!" 

"Good. So lets begin." 

Dimitri turned around to see Matt standing there with a smile on his face. Dimitri nodded to them and walked over to him in order to let him know that he is now officially ready to train his digimon in order to reach to the next level of fusion. 

_"I plan on reaching the ascended fusion level along with you, young father,"_Dimitri thought. _"Mark my words. I will become you're equal."_

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, the Digi-Destined all gathered into a group as they were planning out to make their next move. They have already become out of breathe and quite impatient for looking for Virus. 

"There's no way that we're going to find him now," replied Cody. 

"Yeah, especially if he is able to hide his ki," Yolei said, "I'm telling you, he's not stupid. He will know when we are approaching." 

"So I say we take a break for today. Then maybe, we'll have even better luck tomorrow," Davis replied. 

"Yeah. I'm starting to fall asleep here," Xveemon said. 

"But we must find him before he is able to find the other artificials and reach his final form," Ken said. 

_"Just you wait, Virus. I'm not through with you yet,"_Leomon thought. _"If it's the last thing I do, I'll be the one that stops you from absorbing those artificials. Taichi, I just hope that you and War Greymon will be able to ascend to the next level of fusion, because we're going to need it to defeat Virus."_

************************************************************************************** 

**_December 21, 2004_**

Back in Odaiba, the sun began to rise to start a new day, and the Digi-Destined were all taking a nap in Tai's apartment home. Fortunately, the Kamiya parents were told to go out of town for various reasons and this was a reasonable excuse. 

On the floor, the whole Digi-Destined gang, with the exceptions of Tai, Kari, Matt and Dimitri, were asleep on the floor. However, there was one individual still awake and is anticipating for the arrival of Virus at any given moment. That individual was Leomon. 

Leomon had his eyes locked onto the television while watching the news, in order to get up to date for the Virus situation. 

**"The monster has been stopped yet again in the city of Nakano and he has left nothing of the whole city. Every single trace of people has disappeared as a result of the monster's invasion. We advise you to stay indoors, in hopes for this situation to get under control."**

"You just won't stop, Virus! Damn you!" 

Suddenly, there was a dark power making its presence felt outside the apartment complex. It wasn't Virus this time, because these dark powers contained no source of ki. 

Leomon took notice of this and turns his attention to the window. He steps outside and what he saw caught him by surprise. He looked down to see all three artificials looking up at him. Jax, Sonja and Black War Greymon were all lined up and waiting. 

"Hey! Can Taichi come out and play now?" Jax taunted. 

"Hmmm. Taichi is not here," replied Black War Greymon. 

"He's not?! Damn! He's still not back yet?! Well then, Leomon, I guess you have no choice but to tell us where he is located, right?" 

"No! Why don't you look for him yourself! If you want answers, you're going to have to fight me first!" 

"Well, as much as I want to beat the living crap out of you, I have no time for weaklings such as yourself. But if you want to do this the hard way, we can," Jax said. 

Just then, Davis and Veemon came walking out. They were barely just waking up. 

"Yo, Leomon. What's going?" asked Davis. 

"Davis! Get the others up now!" 

"Ah! The artificials! You guys! Rise and shine! We got a situation here!" Veemon cried out. 

This easily catches the attention of the other Digi-Destined as they all woken up from their sleeps. TK, Ken, Yolei, Sora, Mimi, Michael, Cody, Izzy and Joe all gasped at the sight of the artificials. Their digimon were ready for another round with the artificials. 

"Alright guys! Digivolve on our count!" Sora said. 

"You guys stay put! This is my fight," Leomon said, "You all remain here." 

"So you want us to yourself?" asked Jax, "Very well then. But I won't go easy on you like the last time that we fought. Now you will tell us Taichi's location!" 

"Never! Those islands over at the distance and away from Odaiba! We'll settle it there" 

"Very well then. Lead the way." 

"Remember, you guys better stay put. I can handle this," Leomon said as he flies up. 

The artificials begin to follow Leomon out and towards the skies, in which he would lead them away from Odaiba and keep the fight away from the city and to avoid causing destruction to more innocent people. 

Leomon flies down to the nearest island that was very far from the Odaiba mainland. The artificials fly down to meet Leomon down. Leomon looked at the environment around him and turned towards the artificials. Sonja sat down as if she were going to observe the battle. Black War Greymon simply stood motionless and uttering a single word. This made Leomon even more suspicious as he turned his focus over towards Jax. 

"No, I'm going to ask you this last time. Where is Taichi? If you don't tell me, then I'll really kill you." 

A smile formed across the face of Leomon as he powered up. Jax felt his ki increase and gasped for a moment. 

"Lets get it on. You and me, one on one! And keep your friends out of this, this is just you and me." 

"Don't worry. They're just spectators. This only involves you and me." 

_"Good. Then I have a better chance at beating them and destroying them before Virus has a chance to absorb them to reach his final form. I just need to finish this quick or else Virus will find us."_

"So, shall we get started then?" Jax asked. 

[Disturbed "Fear" plays] 

"Leomon warp shinka!!" 

Jax gasped and felt Leomon's ki-level increase tremendously and witnessed Leomon digivolve into his second mega form, Cyberleomon. 

"Cyberleomon!" 

The artificials looked on with surprised looks on their faces. Jax just stood there and got into a fighting position. 

"Lets get this over with." 

Cyberleomon crack his knuckles and gets into a fighting position of his own as he prepares to duke it out with Jax in a rematch. 

Cyberleomon and Jax were facing off with one another and giving each other some rather cold looks before they would have the opportunity to beat the living hell out of each other. 

Jax clenched his fists and cracked his knuckles. He looks over towards Cyberleomon and a smile formed across his face. Cyberleomon smiled right back at him. 

"So I see you're actually going to go through with this after all. Well, don't go crying when I beat the living hell out of you. Comprende?" 

"Of course. I've been looking forward to this." 

"So, are you ready to get humiliated again, Leomon?" 

"That won't happen again. I think it's going to be the other way around." 

"Ha. So be it. Lets see what you're actually made of then." 

Cyberleomon gets into a fighting stance and pulls out his sword. Jax steps back and balls his fists up fiercely. Cyberleomon charges in at Jax to make his first move, but Jax came right at him with his fists wrenched back. 

"Give me your best shot, Leomon!" 

"With pleasure!" 

With that said, Cyberleomon quickly phased out, which left Jax in total disbelief. He couldn't believe that Leomon managed to phase out so quickly just as he did. Jax looked around and he was getting a bit nervous. 

"He's gotten faster since the last time that I fought him. I wonder how he got this fast." 

Suddenly, something was coming up right behind Jax as if a gust of wind was passing by. But as soon as Jax turned around, he saw Cyberleomon throwing him a mighty punch but Jax was there to block it just in time. Cyberleomon threw in several punches, which Jax was able to block out with ease. However, Cyberleomon leapt and attacked him head-on. 

"Wow, you're a lot faster than I give credit for!" 

"You still haven't seen the best of my abilities." 

"You may have digivolved into your mega form, but you still won't be able to catch up to him! Think fast!" 

Jax takes advantage as he rams his fist into the face of Cyberleomon. The punch connected and it made Cyberleomon's head snap backwards. Jax stood there with a smile on his face but then his face showed signs of worry as he saw Cyberleomon looking back down at him. 

"How is that possible?" 

Cyberleomon wrenches back and delivers a fist to the face of his own. This heavy punch managed to send Jax flying back into the ground. Jax managed to flip up onto his feet and he was shocked when he couldn't find the newly digivolved Cyberleomon. He had managed to phase out yet again. But this time, Jax was going to keep his eyes out for Cyberleomon and not let his guard down. 

The ground around them was starting to shake as a result of the heavy punches and attacks being delivered by both fighters. They weren't going to give in just yet and weren't planning on giving up now. Flashes of light were distancing away from each other and colliding with one another, which was a clear indication that the two fighters were going so fast that not even the naked eye was able to keep up with their tremendous speed. 

*************************************************************************************** 

The Digi-Destined's digimon were picking up the two super powers and were shocked to realize how powerful and fast the two fighters really were. 

"Man! Can you believe it! Leomon is a lot faster than I thought! I can't even detect his movements," Veemon said. 

"Whoa, he must be the most powerful warrior on two worlds now!" replied Davis. 

"Its not over until its over. We can't say for sure otherwise," Ken said. 

"Well so far, Leomon seems to be getting the upper hand over that artificial," said Hawkmon, "That artificial has yet to make a strong offense." 

"Well, he better not let him get any kind of offense on his side," Yolei said, "We have to win this fight, if we want to make sure that Virus doesn't have any artificials to absorb." 

"I hate having to sit out here and not be part of the action," Davis said, "If this fight drags on longer than we want it to, then I'm going to over there and none of ya'll are going to stop me! So, Veemon, you ready for a little fight?" 

"I'm ready, just give me the signal!" 

"No, Leomon has made it perfectly clear that we must stay here, no matter what happens," Sora replied. 

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm just not going to let those artificials gang up on him otherwise," Davis said. 

"I wonder how Kari and Tai are faring with their training right about now. Its almost been a full day," Cody said as he was thinking of the other Digi-Destined. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back in the inner-training dimension, Kari and Tai were patiently sitting alongside a platform, in hopes for Matt and Dimitri to finish their digimon training. It was almost a full day since they entered the room but it seemed as though that it was almost a day and a half, which wasn't going to favor the others. 

Kari looked over towards Tai, who was just about out as he quickly fell asleep. She sighed and looked over towards Gatomon. 

"How long has it been?" asked Kari. 

"Well, it's been a full day. Why ask?" 

"Well it's almost been a day and a half. Matt and Dimitri have been in that room for quite a while. Time is just about running out and we have no idea of when Virus could instantly show up and absorb those artificials. I have a bad feeling about this." 

"You know just because things are soon going to be looking bad, doesn't mean we have to give up," Agumon said, "I don't know about you but we should just not think about those kind of things. I know Tai would want you and Gatomon to become focused for the training." 

"So, tell me Agumon. How is the training like?" asked Gatomon. 

"Its really difficult, perhaps the hardest thing that I ever had to complete, but I was actually able to survive one full year in the room. Ok, maybe the food in there was a little bland, but it was worth it. As you can see, I've come back stronger and faster than ever. Not to mention a little hungrier." 

"Ha. No arguments there," Kari said. 

"But you know he's right," Gennai said, "Once you get used to it, it will actually become a major help for your powers. Gatomon, you're able to evolve into your mega level but you have not yet reached full potential in order to reach that level of status. However, through this training, it's more than likely that you not only will reach your mega level but also that of your fusion level. You and Kari could eventually fuse into a powerful being much like..." 

"Omega X…" 

"Yes or even more powerful. You will just have to see the results of the training for yourself." 

"I can't wait!" 

_"C'mon, Matt. You guys better hurry up. There's not much time left. I wish I could have a bowl of rice or something. I'm dying over here,"_ Tai thought. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Cyberleomon nails Jax with a right hand and sends him flying back Jax lands on his feet and his eyes go widen for a moment. 

"How did you get this strong? There's no way, you could give me this much difficulty." 

"Ha. Allow me to demonstrate my secret power." 

Cyberleomon clenches his fists and lets out a bloody roar as his body started to shake and a large aura of light formed all around him. The ground on which he was standing on was starting to shake as a result. The other artificials were shocked to see how much power that Leomon was releasing less than one power up. 

Black War Greymon picked up Leomon's new ki-level and was quite calm for a moment until his sensors starting going off. 

"Jax! That's not Leomon! Jax, its not even Leomon!" 

"What?! How can that be possible! I am sure this is Leomon! This is just his evolved state." 

"Yes but he seems much different. His power has risen from the last time we fought him." 

"Heh. Well no duh! He's already evolved and there's no way he could have achieved this much power in such a short amount of time. No way possible!" 

With that said, Cyberleomon flies right at Jax and goes to punch him, but Jax gets into a position as he prepares to twist to the side but Cyberleomon quickly phases out. This quickly caught Jax by surprise as he felt a powerful energy coming up from behind him. Jax's eyes widened as he turned around. 

Cyberleomon wrenches back and nails a direct hit into the face of Jax. The artificial felt the impact head on and goes flying back into the ground. Jax had never felt so much power being delivered from one single punch and was starting to worry. 

_"No! He's stronger and faster than me! How is this possible?! There's no way that he could have achieved this much power over such a short amount of time! I didn't even see him training or anything. What's his secret?!"_

Cyberleomon comes up from behind Jax and goes for a spinning wheel kick but Jax ducks under and rolls to the side. Jax quickly phases out and reappears right behind Cyberleomon. 

"Come on! Give me your best shot!" 

Cyberleomon held out his hands and started to power up. Jax watched on as Cyberleomon formed a ball of energy in his hands. Soon after powering up, the energy ball got several times bigger and was even bigger than his whole body. Cyberleomon points it towards Jax and lets out a roar. 

"Incredible power! What's he planning on doing with that energy ball?! He knows that he won't be able to hit me!" 

"Beast King Shadow!" 

Cyberleomon releases a black ball of energy and closes his hands together and made the energy ball bigger and more powerful. Jax watched as the energy ball came hurtling towards him. Then he tried to phase out but he didn't have enough time, so he went and crossed his arms into a blocking position. Cyberleomon closed his hands again and made the energy ball fly right at Jax in order to nail him. 

This time, the energy ball was able to nail Jax and explode right in his face. The artificial watched as the energy ball imploded right in front of him. As a result, there was a large explosion and it took off a huge chunk of land away. Cyberleomon stood there as he was still attempting to catch his breathe. 

"Wow, he's gotten a lot better since the last time we creamed him," Sonja said. "I wonder how he achieved this much power in just three short days." 

Black War Greymon observed Cyberleomon and was reading his ki-level. He looks over towards the cloud of smoke and attempted to pick up the presence of Jax and to see if he were still alive. 

Cyberleomon kept his eye out throughout his surroundings and looked to see if Jax was able to survive the devastating blast. And as soon as the smoke cleared, there was a figure hovering up in the air. Cyberleomon looked up to see who it was and not so surprisingly, it was Jax. 

Jax looked down at Cyberleomon with several scratches on him but Cyberleomon kept a straight smile despite what had just happened. 

"Nice shot, Leomon! Your stronger than I first give you credit for! But don't let all of that power go to your head! I'm still one step ahead of you as far as power goes!" 

Cyberleomon stood there with a smirk on his face and preparing for his next attack on Jax. It was obvious that he wasn't going to give up just yet. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back at the apartment complex, Izzy was still looking over the blueprints and analyzing the structure of the artificial body. He was quite fascinated at how they were created and operated. He was hard at work, trying to create a device that would de-activate the artificials, somehow and someway. 

"Wow, check this out, Tentomon." 

"Did you get a new screensaver?" 

"Even better. Look at the structure of the artificial's. They are much similar to a normal human's, with the exception of the organs. There are no signs of any organ in their structure. That's very obvious, because they aren't even living humans. But I wonder, if these things can even think like a normal human. Can they make choices of their own since they already destroyed Datamon? Yet they are so hell bent on assassinating Tai. Man, Datamon really used some advanced technology to create these things. Even my laptop is more out of date than these things." 

"Well with that device that you have been babbling about, maybe we can use it to deactivate them and enable us to make sure that Virus doesn't have anything to absorb." 

"Good thinking, Izzy," Mimi replied, But can I make a suggestion? How about we just get darn device working already so that we won't have to worry about Virus absorbing anything!" 

"It won't be easy but I'll do what I can," Izzy replied. 

"Well, waiting around isn't going to do Leomon any favors, he's out there and risking his life," Davis said. 

"You guys convinced me enough," Izzy said as he began to go to work on building the device through the digital network that he uploaded on his computer. 

With this program, he is able to take data from the Digital World and transfer it to the real world in order to create useful items that could be a real help for the group. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back on the island, Jax looked down at Cyberleomon as he was beginning to gain back some of his momentum. Just a while ago, he was being tossed aside with ease by the mighty mega. But now he was more than ready to meet head on with the great challenge. 

"Hey Leomon! So, are you ready for some more?" 

"Oh yeah. Now I can exploit the rest of my hidden powers upon you. So, are you ready?" 

"Don't sing it. Bring it." 

"Alright then." 

Cyberleomon forms several energy balls and tosses them right at Jax. The artificial saw them coming right at him and he easily dodged them all with ease. Cyberleomon could her the artificial laughing at his attempts, but something was up on Leomon's mind. 

"You call this an attack? Quit wasting your time! This isn't even going to hurt me! Your blasts are way out of proportion!" 

Cyberleomon continued to fire away several more energy balls but he was unable to nail Jax on target. The other artificials watched on to see what the result of the fight would turn out to be. 

_"Hmmm. Leomon is not just shooting energy blasts. He has some sort of strategy up his mind,"_ Black War Greymon thought. _"Jax better watch out and not under-estimate Leomon's abilities."_

Jax had seen enough as he flew right at Cyberleomon. He nails Cyberleomon and they both fly over towards the settling waters. Jax shot out several blasts in order to knock Cyberleomon out of commission and take advantage of the situation. 

Both meet head on as they nailed each other in the face with fists. Both fighters go flying back and crashing down into the water. Cyberleomon finds himself in quite a predicament and flies out of the water. He holds out his hands and starts to form an energy blast. He plans on blasting Jax out of the water. Jax gets his composure back and starts to sense Leomon's ki rising. Jax shoots out a ki-beam and sends it flying right at Cyberleomon. 

Cyberleomon sees it coming right towards him but he was able to maneuver to the side. Suddenly, Jax came out of nowhere and decks Cyberleomon right in the face with a fist and follows it up with a spinning kick to the side of the head. Cyberleomon retaliates with a head butt to Jax's face. Jax goes flying back with his nose starting to bust open with crimson blood. 

"Ugh! This is getting nowhere! Leomon is just toying with him! Hey, let me take your place! I'll get this finished in an instant!" Sonja cried out impatiently. 

"No way! I'm having a blast! I don't plan on losing this fight. Isn't that right, Leomon?" 

Cyberleomon shoots out more ki-blasts and sends them right at Jax but he was able to maneuver away from each blast. It looks as though Jax just phases away from each blast with the greatest of ease. Cyberleomon wasn't even nailing Jax with the blasts and they are getting very sloppy as far as good aim was concerned. 

"Pitiful! What the hell are you trying to do?! You can't even blast me! I'm much too fast for you, Leomon." 

"Think again, bitch!" 

Jax looks around him and sees nothing but a group of energy balls floating all around him. His eyes start to widen in shock and he couldn't believe it. Leomon had this planned out all along. He just created the energy balls just as a distraction in order to group them together for one huge blast. 

"Yes! There is no escape for you artificial! This is where it ends for you my friend! Goodbye!" 

With that said, Cyberleomon rises both of his hands and thrusts them downward as if he were controlling the energy balls. Then the ki-blasts all flew and closed in right at Jax as they all collided and shot him down. Then a huge explosion takes place as Cyberleomon flies away to take cover. 

The other artificials were quite shocked, but even more shocked were the Digi-Destined. They saw the explosion take place from the far distance off and figured that Leomon was able to take down an artificial. 

_"Leomon. Lets just hope that blast was strong enough to destroy that artificial,"_ Davis said in thought. 

Suddenly a gust of tornado wind comes passing by and the Digi-Destined managed to take cover before they would have gotten blown away. 

"That's it! That has got to be all," Veemon said, "Leomon just whooped that artificial's butt! At least I hope…" 

As the smoke started to clear up back on the island, Sonja and Black War Greymon watched with disbelief as they couldn't believe that Leomon could even possess as much power as he did. 

"That's it. We're screwed," Sonja said. 

However, Black War Greymon just stood there and knew something was going to happen. He could just feel it without even making a bold prediction. 

As the smoke cleared away, Cyberleomon looked on but then his smile turned to a gasp of disbelief at what he was seeing. When the last portions of the smoke cleared away, Jax was still hovering and without a single scratch on him. There was a shield barrier surrounding him and it looked as though he wasn't even affected at all whatsoever. Everything that Leomon had used for that last attack was now thrown out the window. 

"Impressive light show, Leomon. But again, I've proven to be the more superior. So shall we continue this little game? Oh and did you just call me a bitch? You should look yourself in the mirror more often." 

Cyberleomon still stood there with a shocked expression on his face and couldn't even mutter a single word. 

"There that island on the other side. There's more than enough room to continue our fight. Lets go, if you presume to do this the hard way." 

Jax and the artificials fly right from the original island and towards the larger, neighboring island just on the other side. Cyberleomon broke out of his shocked state and went to follow them. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, somewhere very far off from the islands, several groups of people were running away as two young men were left lying on the ground. Virus looked down upon them but soon he looked up as he felt a tremendous ki. He looks over towards the frightened men with a cruel smile on his face. 

"Its your lucky day, boys. I shall spare you of your lives. I got a little date with some artificials that have kept me waiting for all this time. And yes, I can feel Leomon's energy signal! He's with them!" 

Virus spreads out his wings and takes flight in the sky as he heads over towards the islands. He was getting quite anxious as the time to complete his task was drawing near. 

"Leomon is with the artificials? Wonderful! This has been far better than I first expected! Soon those artificials will be mine and my first step to complete evolution shall be complete!" 

Virus boosts his energy up in order to make it towards the islands a lot faster in hopes of getting towards the artificials on time. 

*************************************************************************************** 

The artificials and Cyberleomon hover down onto the new island as round two prepares to start. Cyberleomon and Jax face off against one another as they prepare to go for another round of beating the living hell out of each other. 

As Cyberleomon and Jax go for another round of non-stop action, little do they realize that Virus is on his way over to absorb his precious artificials? Can Cyberleomon finish off the artificials on time before Virus gets there? 

[Digimon Zero Two first ending theme "Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" plays] 

[Preview] 

Cyberleomon: Ready for round two? 

Jax: I'm glad you asked that. We artificials will always be superior to you digital freaks. 

Veemon: You guys! I'm getting a bad feeling about this! Leomon has been fighting for way too long… Crap! It's Virus! He's on his way to where the artificials are. 

Davis: We've got to do something fast! 

Veemon/Davis: Fusion Shinka!! Paildramon!! 

Paildramon: We'll stop Virus from absorbing the artificials! 

Gatomon: What is this new power I'm feeling? 

Agumon: It's Davis and Veemon! 

Tai: Leomon is tiring out against that artificial. He can't last much longer. Now Virus is on his way over? I just hope Davis and Veemon are up to bat! 

Virus: Hello, Leomon. How nice of us to meet again. The day of recokning has come upon us. Jax. Sonja. The day we become complete has arrived… 

Yolei: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two, episode twenty-six! 

**Virus Seeks Complete Evolution! Paildramon's Grand Arrival!**

Paildramon: Don't you miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Max: We hope you enjoyed that chapter. Leomon sure kicked some ass! 

Keke: We'll be sure to put the next Tamers chapter up. But we just had to post this away due to various reasons. Anyway, be sure to check back and see if the Tamers chapter has been posted. We'll see you then. 

Max: Until then, peace! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	6. Virus Seeks Complete Evolution! Paildram...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

Max: Yo! What's the dealo? 

Keke: Um, Max. I think they get the picture. 

Max: Oh right. If you guys have been paying attention, but SSJ4T has just informed me that the first chapter to the YuGiOh/Tamers/Frontier crossover mini-series will be posted at least before Thanksgiving week. 

Keke: That's a pretty long wait if you ask me. 

Max: Look on the bright side, there's plenty of more Digimon Fusion action to start off. 

Keke: You're right. We've got the D-Reaper and Virus Sagas in progress. 

Max: Hell yeah. Anyway, you guys enjoy this fic. You won't be disappointed. The battle between Cyberleomon and Jax continues! Enjoy! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**Virus Seeks Complete Evolution! Paildramon's Grand Arrival!**

The standoff was taking place amongst one of the islands and something was going down. Just a while ago, a huge explosion had completely wiped out a small island, which forced Jax and Cyberleomon to move onto a neighboring island in order to resume their battle. 

Sonja and Black War Greymon watched on as Jax and Cyberleomon were standing off and facing each other. A huge gust of wind passed by both fighters. Something was now going to go down and neither fighter look like they want to give up already. 

Jax circled around Cyberleomon but the brave warrior was able to keep up with his movements and stood his ground. Jax took a step back and flew right at Cyberleomon. Cyberleomon turned to face him and easily blocks out a spinning kick with his elbow. Jax goes for another spinning kick using his other leg but Cyberleomon also blocked that out. Jax goes to punch at Cyberleomon but those punches were blocked out as well. 

"Quit pussing out and get serious!" 

"My pleasure!" 

Cyberleomon delivers a devastating kick to the gut of Jax and sends him flying back. Jax manages to flip over and meet Cyberleomon head on with a head butt to the stomach. Cyberleomon goes staggering back while holding his stomach. Jax then knees Cyberleomon right in the chin and delivers a kick to the side of his head. Cyberleomon falls down but manages to flip right back up. Jax jumps up and delivers a flying elbow into Cyberleomon's chest, which easily stopped his momentum. 

Jax flips up and grabs Cyberleomon by his tail. Cyberleomon wrenches back and then thrusts his head forward to nail Jax right in the face with a devastating headbutt. Cyberleomon grabs Jax by the throat and tosses him up into the air. Jax goes flying up as if he was a rag doll and Cyberleomon flew up in order to meet him head on. Jax saw him coming and shoots out several ki-blasts. Cyberleomon managed to maneuver away from each of the blasts. Jax quickly phases out and reappears at Cyberleomon's right side. Jax nails a dropkick to the ribs of Cyberleomon. The mighty mega goes flying down but he manages to stop himself from falling and had enough energy to shoot out a powerful ki-blast. Jax saw it coming and shoots out one of his own, which easily deflected the blast. 

Jax looks around his surroundings and flies right at Cyberleomon. Cyberleomon goes to nail him head on but only hit air as Jax quickly phased out. Cyberleomon turned around and was met with a kick to the face. Cyberleomon goes staggering back, but then he retaliates with a spinning kick of his own. Jax goes flying back, and it allowed Cyberleomon to quickly phase out and reappear right behind Jax. Cyberleomon goes for his Shadow Beast King attack but Jax quickly maneuvered away and shoots out a small ki-blast. Cyberleomon was quick enough to dodge it but then was met with a punch out of nowhere. Jax grabs Cyberleomon and delivers several head butts to Cyberleomon. The force of each head butt sent Cyberleomon reeling but the last head butt easily sent him flying down into the ground. 

Cyberleomon found himself laying on the ground and his body getting battered from the numerous attacks from Jax. Jax flies down and cracks a smile. 

"Not bad, for a digital waste." 

"Speak for yourself. You artificials still haven't been keeping up with digimon's ability to grow stronger after each battle." 

"Well, so does that also include you as well?" 

Cyberleomon only cracked a smirk on his face, which did not sit well for Jax. The artificial resumes the fight as he goes flying right at Cyberleomon and delivers a spinning kick. But this time, Cyberleomon was able to duck under and deliver a jump kick into the gut of the artificial. Jax goes flying up which allowed Cyberleomon to quickly phase out and reappear above Jax. Cyberleomon drops an elbow into Jax's gut and sends him flying down into the ground below. 

Cyberleomon quickly phases down and towards Jax's fallen body. Cyberleomon goes for a punch onto his lifeless body but Jax was able to phase out just in time. Cyberleomon turns around and sees a fust coming right at his face, but he was unable to duck under. Another fist was being thrown from another direction. Again, Cyberleomon was able to twist to the side to avoid the shot. 

Cyberleomon wrenches back and balls up his fist as it started to glow. Jax sees it coming and balls up his fist as well. Both fighter's fists meet on and the impact caused both of them to go flying back. Jax managed to stop himself from hitting a nearby boulder and flip up on top of the boulder. Cyberleomon lands on his feet and quickly gets into a fighting stance. Both seem to be catching their breath and trying to find a way to exploit each other's weaknesses and plan to finish the fight early. 

Sonja was getting quite impatient as she stomped her foot on the ground. 

"What are they doing? They're not even taking this seriously. They're toying with each other." 

"No they're not," replied Black War Greymon, "Both are almost equal but its seems as though Leomon still has plenty of fight left in him. He and Jax are fighting with everything that they got. If only my fight with War Greymon would happen so, then I will show you two how a real fight should go down." 

"Oh, I see." 

Jax and Cyberleomon faced each other down and both of them were now going to plan out their next move in order to resume the fight. Both fighters looked pretty worn out but they would not give up just yet. They were just heating up and something was now going to go down. One of them will eventually give out and it could very well be Jax, or Leomon himself. The tide was turning to Leomon's side and he was gaining back some momentum as of now. 

"I expect this fight to get much more intense. They are not about to give out just yet," Black War Greymon replied, "I think it would be wise just to let them resume the battle." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Positive. Jax should not under-estimate Leomon's abilities. This could go either way." 

"Alright. Whatever you say." 

Sonja was starting to worry over the fact that a fighter such as Leomon currently is giving Jax a run for his money, when it was just a couple of days ago that Jax easily man-handled the mighty warrior. Something was obviously different about Leomon but she couldn't put her finger on what it could be. 

_"Leomon must have gained some sort of energy boost. He wasn't this strong before,"_ Jax thought. _"I have to end this battle quick or my chances of gaining the victory will become very slim."_

Cyberleomon got into a fighting position as he was gaining back his composure and gained more breathe. Jax was more than ready to go for the next round. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, the other Digi-Destined were all waiting patiently as the digimon were beginning to pick up several ki-levels rising over towards the islands. 

"What's going down so far, Veemon?" asked Davis. 

"Close fight. Cyberleomon almost lost his footing but he is back in the game." 

"TK. You think we should go and help him," asked Patamon. 

"No. Leomon said it would be best that we all stay here, like he said. So let us respect his wishes," TK replied. 

"Well. I don't know about you but I don't like sitting out when there's a big fight going on," Davis said. 

"Well you're just going to have to sit around!" Yolei exclaimed. 

"Or you could end up being swatted aside like a fly," Cody said. 

"Leomon better not let this fight last this long because I will fear for the worst if he gets beaten," replied Mimi. 

"She's right. We really don't know if Leomon is any stronger than those artificials," Michael said. 

"So, its best that we hope and believe in Leomon's abilities," Sora said, "Or all could be lost." 

Just then, the digimon started to pick up another huge ki heading towards the islands from another direction. They began to wonder who it belonged it. Veemon was to first to speak up. 

"You guys. I feel another ki heading towards the islands. Oh man! This is not good!" 

"What's wrong, Veemon?" Davis asked, "Is it one of the artificials?" 

"No, worse. It's… Its Virus!" 

"Yeah! I can feel his energy too," replied Patamon. 

"He's heading towards the islands. He must have sensed Leomon's energy and could easily find the artificials there," Betamon said. 

"Oh no! This is definitely not good," Mimi said. 

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Davis asked desperately. 

"Oh man. This is not good. This is situation has now turned for the worst," said Palmon. 

************************************************************************************** 

The digimon now had a right to worry because they were right, because Virus was indeed on his way over towards the islands. 

Virus flies across the oceans using a boost of fast speed to get over long distances in a short period of time. He was desperate and would not let anything slow him down at this moment. His time could very well be at time. His destiny could be realized. 

"What a grand finale! This shall be the day that I complete my full evolution. Those artificials shall be mine and the thought of it makes me tingle! Ha! Ha!" 

Virus laughed manically as he flew across the ocean in hopes of getting towards the island as soon as possible. Nothing will slow him down and he doesn't plan on failing this mission whatsoever. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back at the secret training dimension in Azulongmon's territory, Kari and Gatomon sat around. They were hoping that Matt and Dimitri would have already completed their time training inside the chamber. 

"How long has it been?" asked Kari. 

"Like I said, almost a day and a half. I'm just about tired enough to take a catnap. Heh, look at your brother. He's already knocked out." 

"Well, he's always the sleepy type when things start to bore him. Hey Agumon, why aren't you sleeping?" 

"I'm focused on this approaching battle that we will be forced to take part in. I feel sleeping at a time like this isn't going to help any." 

"So why are you letting Tai sleep?" 

"It's his choice, not mine. He makes his own decisions. But I'm not just going to lie around. Gatomon, I would stay awake and start to pick up the other's ki-levels just in case something big goes down." 

"Right. Well, since we can't sense the artificials, Leomon must still be fighting them." 

"Yes, Leomon is taking on one of the artificials at this moment," replied Gennai, "But there's bad news along with it." 

"What could be so wrong at this moment?" asked Kari. 

"Virus is on his way over to the islands. If Leomon doesn't finish off the artificials, then all hope if lost and Virus will find them." 

"No! We can't allow that to happen! Leomon has got to put a peddle to the metal and finish this," Agumon replied. 

"Ugh! If only Matt and Dimitri had finished their digimion training with Gabumon and Patamon right about now," Gatomon hissed angrily. 

"So you think that Leomon has a chance against this artificial?" asked Kari. 

"I don't know. So far, they're still going at it and there's no telling who will come out of this alive," Agumon said, "I can't even guarantee a winner for this fight. We will just have to trust in Leomon's abilities and hope he can get the job done." 

_"C'mon Leomon. These artificials need to be shut down, once and for all! Do us a favor and make sure that Virus doesn't arrive to absorb them! Without us around, you're the only hope at this moment of time. Man, I just hate sitting around like this,"_ Tai thought. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back at the apartment complex, at the home of Tai and Kari, Izzy walked out of the apartment with his laptop and a smile on his face. 

"Hey guys! I got fantastic news! With some technology from the Digital World, I was able to create a deactivation device. This will disable the artificials with one push of a button." 

"Great! We're going to need it! Can we get it now," asked Cody. 

"It's going to need time to download. Remember not everything can be processed within a push of a button." 

"Ugh. I just wish there wasn't a thing as downloading. Just the thought of it makes my head hurt," Davis said. 

"Don't worry. This shouldn't take long, but I should warn you that my Internet connection maybe a little slow, so bear with me gang." 

"Maybe I can help you out a bit," Ken said. 

"Ditto here. I'll guide you through, Izzy," replied Yolei. 

"Thanks. I'm really going to need a lot of help on this one. Huh? Prodigious! The downloading process is beginning!" 

Yolei, Ken and Izzy sat around in order to observe the downloading process and were hoping for it to complete as soon as possible. Davis looked to be very desperate and running out of patience. 

"Davis? You really want to go out there don't you?" asked Veemon. 

"You bet! I hate sitting around and not doing anything! I'm the type that loves to go out and fight! You know what I mean?" 

"I hear ya! So what do you have in mind?" 

"I say we go out there now! I don't care how powerful those artificials really are! And you remember all of those times that I said that you and I should fuse together?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Well that time should come now! I'm sick of waiting and I want action! I don't want Leomon to die because of his bravery and his pride! Veemon, I say, together, we fight those artificials to the end and we will do whatever it takes to bring them down! Are you with me?!" 

"You bet!" 

"I said, are you with me?!" 

"Yeah! You don't have to repeat!" 

Just then, Davis looked at his D-3 and it began to glow a very bright color. A neon blue glow came out and started to form around both Davis and Veemon. They could feel each other's heartbeats and large surges of energy flowing through their bodies. It was as though they were receiving a secret power. 

_"Wow. I can hear and feel my own heart beating. Wait a second! I can also feel Veemon's. Oh man. This is so cool. I'll bet that this is how fusion feels like."_

The other Digi-Destined took notice of this and gasped in shock. 

"What's happening to him?" asked Cody. 

"They're… They're reaching out to each other," said Hawkmon. 

"They're in the digital fusion process! They're going to fuse!" 

"No way! Davis and Veemon fuse now?" Sora asked with a shocked tone in her voice. 

"Davis! Whoa! How does it feel?" asked Ken. 

"It feels great. I feel much stronger than ever," Davis said, "So Veemon, are you ready to kick some artificial tail?" 

"Time to kick some tail!" 

"We're sending those artificials to hell where they belong!" 

[Digimon Zero Two Jogress theme "Beat Hit!" plays] 

As soon as he said that his D-3 flew up and a beam of energy showered over both himself and Veemon. Veemon felt his energy level increasing as he quickly evolved into Xveemon. Then Davis and Xveemon were encircling each other. 

"Xveemon! Fusion Shinka!!" 

Then both of them came together in a bright flash of light. As soon as the light vanished, a tall and armored figure stood in place of them. The creature had some sort of green armor, a red helmet, and blue legs. Two gun blasters came popping out from each side. The figure then got into a fighting stance and was more than happy to introduce himself. 

"Paildramon!!!" 

The Digi-Destined all looked on in total shock and amazement. The digimon even felt his energy level and it has increased tremendously. Paildramon now had a mixture of both Davis' voice and Xveemon's voice. 

"Whoa! Who is that digimon?" asked Cody. 

"That's Paildramon!" Armadillomon said. 

[Paildramon. Fusion Ultimate-Level. Data Type. Special Technique: Desperado Blaster] 

"Yes. We are Paildramon. We are an ultimate-level digimon. As Davis and Xveemon, we fused to become Paildramon. Our main attack is the powerful Desperado Blaster." 

"This is what we need! Maybe Paildramon will lend a hand to Leomon! Boy aren't the artificials going to get a big kick out of this," TK said. 

"Wait! Leomon specifically said that no one shall interfere," Sora said. 

"I'm sorry, Sora. But we have to do this! Its our destiny and we too are Digi-Destined," Paildramon said, "Now if you will excuse us, we're going to kick some artificial ass!" 

With that said, Paildramon flies up into the air and heads over towards the direction to the islands. The Digi-Destined watched in awe as they had just witnessed a brand new fusion amongst the new Digi-Destined. 

"Davis was able to fuse with Veemon. So which one of us could be next to reach that level of power?" asked Ken. 

"It could be us, Ken," said Wormmon. 

"Or us," Yolei said to Hawkmon. 

"That would really make my day! I'm looking forward to that," Hawkmon replied. 

"How about us, Cody?" Armadillomon asked. 

"You bet! Anyone of us could be next." 

"Even us, TK." 

"Yep. That goes for us too, Patamon. But I wonder if Paildramon will really be enough to stop the artificials." 

"We'll just have to believe in Paildramon's instincts. His power seems higher than that of Cyberleomon's, even for an ultimate-level," Biyomon said. 

"Just consider Paildramon a mega-ultimate, somewhere in the level between the two different evolution lines," Tentomon said, "Ugh, even all of this evolution makes my head all spinney." 

_"Well, Davis. It's really up to you and Veemon. Lets just hope that Paildramon lives up to its hype,"_Izzy thought. 

["Beat Hit" ends] 

*************************************************************************************** 

Paildramon was near the islands and he kept his focus on the battle by picking up the ki of Leomon. 

_"Davis. We're going to have to hurry. Leomon isn't going to last much longer."_

_"I know. Man, the only thing I hate about this is people talking through my mind. Oh well, I'll get used to it."_

************************************************************************************** 

Back on the island, the battle continued on between Jax and Cyberleomon. Jax was shown being tossed into the ground by Cyberleomon. Jax managed to get to his feet and nails Cyberleomon with a cross right hook to Cyberleomon's face. The mighty warrior goes flying back and crashing through a nearby cliff. 

Jax stood there while catching his breathe and started to feel vibrations underneath the ground. Suddenly, two hands popped out and grabbed Jax. The ground started to crumble as Cyberleomon came popping out and pulling Jax down underneath the ground. 

Cyberleomon comes flying out with Jax in his grasp. Jax was trying to struggle in order to break free but Cyberleomon held onto him as tightly as possible. Cyberleomon grabs Jax by his hair and tosses him down into the ground. Jax's fall caused the ground around him to cave under and leave a large crater. Cyberleomon shoots down several powerful ki-blasts right at Jax in order to keep him down at the moment. 

Cyberleomon goes flying down and checked to see if he was able to get his adversary with those ki-blasts. But even those were not enough as he watched the smoke clear and there wasn't a trace of Jax anywhere. Suddenly, Cyberleomon felt something phase right behind him. He turned around and ducked under from a punch being delivered by Jax. Cyberleomon takes advantage and executes an uppercut to Jax's ribs. Jax goes flying back as he hit the ground. 

Cyberleomon slowly walks up towards him and holds out his hand as he prepares to blast away Jax. But that wasn't to be as Jax quickly phased out and reappeared right behind Cyberleomon. Jax nails a spinning kick followed by a head butt into Cyberleomon's gut. The mighty warrior felt the impact of the two blows and caused him to cough out a load of blood. Then Jax grabs Cyberleomon and goes to toss him down into the ground but Cyberleomon was able to reverse and toss Jax down into the ground. 

Cyberleomon looked down at Jax and smiled. Jax slowly rose to his feet and was prepared to fight once again. Cyberleomon flies right at Jax and throws in several rapid punches and kicks at the artificial. Jax was able to keep up with Cyberleomon's faster pace. Jax took advantage as he kneed Cyberleomon in the face and delivers a mighty elbow smash into his gut. Cyberleomon goes flying back and crashing through a nearby wall. 

Jax walks over towards the fallen rubble that completely covered Cyberleomon and pointed his finger towards it. He then shoots out a tiny beam from his finger and blew up the rubble in the process. Jax smiled as he realized that he had won this little fight. 

"Well it's about time. Now we can all go and resume our search for Taichi," Sonja said, "I told you that Jax was just wasting our time." 

"No. Its not over," Black War Greymon replied, "If you don't believe me, take a look for yourself." 

Indeed, Black War Greymon was correct and Sonja looked towards the battlefield. The ground started to shake once again and a beam quickly penetrated from the ground. Then the beam came out of nowhere and managed to cause a momentary distraction for Jax. Then out of nowhere, Cyberleomon delivers a heavy blow after delivering a huge elbow shot to the back of Jax's head. Jax goes screaming out in tremendous agony as he went flying back. 

Jax flew back but he managed to land on his feet. Cyberleomon stood there facing him and catching his breath. 

"Ha. Not bad for an early, older model type." 

"What?! I don't know what the hell you are talking about, Leomon. I am the ultimate artificial! There are no improved and advanced models after me!" 

Just then, Jax noticed that Cyberleomon was being calm for some apparent reason and he started to realize that Leomon was just playing some sort of mind games. 

"Heh. Yes. I know what you're trying to do. You're playing with my mind. Yes, so that way you can easily gain back your energy and find a way to defeat me. I know you very well, Leomon. This fight has gotten a lot more interesting. I am learning a lot from you, Leomon." 

Just then, Cyberleomon turned to the side and looked out towards a cliff at the right side of him. His eyes started to widen in shock and fear at what he was seeing. And he had a right to be shocked, because Virus was standing on top of the cliff! Virus has arrived! 

"Delightful. What a moment this has turned out to be. This marks as the actually day that I reach my full evolution once and for all!" 

Virus looks down at the artificials and towards Cyberleomon, who was just as shocked as ever. Virus could easily sense Leomon's fears, which easily brought a smile on his face. 

"Hello, Leomon. You do remember me, do you? I really like to thank you for bringing Jax and Sonja over. That way I can easily take advantage of this situation and absorb the artificials. You shall be the first to witness my full evolution! Ha! Ha!" 

Virus stood as ground as he now prepared to make his next move to complete his first step which would lead into his full evolution of his whole design. He would now realize his goal but has to overcome Cyberleomon in order to do so. 

The artificials looked at Virus and didn't know what to make of him. It was as though that they couldn't even recognize him. In fact, they don't even know who Virus was and they have no idea of what his motives really are! This certainly hasn't been going the Digi-Destined's way after all. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Paildramon was still on his way over towards the islands and he could easily sense the dark ki coming from the islands. 

"Oh no! This can't be good! Davis! I can sense Virus' energy level! We have to get there as soon as possible! Leomon will need our help after all!" 

"Then lets get a move on Paildramon!" 

"We'll get there in no time," Paildramon said as he boosted his speed and flew across the oceans in order to make it over towards the islands in no time. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back on the island, a showdown was now taking place but this time it wasn't between Jax and Cyberleomon. Now they were the ones who were being looked upon by none other than Virus himself. 

The evil artificial has managed to make it to the island and surprised the hell out of Cyberleomon. Cyberleomon could only look on with total shock on his face at what he was seeing. The artificials didn't seem to show any kinds of fear, since they had no idea of who Virus is and what his intentions are. 

Virus looks over towards Cyberleomon with a smirk on his face. 

"Cyberleomon. Well. Well. If it isn't you. I see that you brought the artificials for me. How gracious of you. I'll have to return the favor to you later." 

Virus then turns around and faces the other artificials and could easily recognize them since his program has allowed identifying them through his instincts. 

"Hmmm. These artificials look so familiar. It's if as I have seen them before. Yes. Artificial model-Jax. Not to mention, Artificial model-Sonja." 

But then he just noticed Black War Greymon and was quite surprised to see him. He hasn't seen a Black War Greymon model and was beginning to wonder how Datamon managed to create such an advanced artificial life form. 

"Hmm. Well, who is this one? He looks like War Greymon, but he's dark and he too is an artificial. Oh well, he isn't the one that I'm looking for. Sonja and Jax are much more important to me at this very moment." 

Cyberleomon turned over towards the artificials and noticed that they weren't even getting scared. He wondered why they were so calm at the moment; maybe they know something that he doesn't even realize. 

*************************************************************************************** 

The digimon were now starting to sorry and they could easily detect Virus' evil energy coming from the islands. Patamon flew up and gasped. 

"Patamon, what is it?" asked TK. 

"Virus. He's on the islands! I think he found the artificials!" 

"No! One of us has to go out there now!" Cody exclaimed. 

"Now hold on! Paildramon is heading towards that island as we speak and I think he will be able to help Cyberleomon fend off all three artificials not to mention Virus," Sora said. 

"Well you're making it sound like that its easy," Mimi said, "Speak for yourself. Its three powerful artificials and a mutant hell bent on absorbing them." 

"She's right. One of us must go out and help Leomon, not to mention Paildramon," Michael said. 

"I say we stay here until drastic measures calls for drastic needs," replied Sora, "I'm not going to afford losing any of you." 

The group all groaned at the fact that they aren't able to do anything to help Paildramon and Leomon. They were just sitting ducks and that just isn't their motive. 

Meanwhile, Izzy, Yolei and Ken were still hard at work over the device, and the downloading process was still nearing the half point. It will take some more time for it to become complete. 

_"Uh, if only this thing went a little faster,"_Yolei said to herself. 

_"I just hope that Paildramon will be more than enough to lend Leomon a hand. Time is indeed running out. If only I could remember how to create devices. As the Kaiser, I could build dark rings and dark towers using my base, but now I've lost memory of building such advanced items. I don't want to become useless. The others need me and I will make sure that one of us will fuse with our digimon. Davis is right about one thing, we either take action and stop the evil forces or we simply just give up and let evil take over. Well, I was overtaken by evil once and I won't allow it to happen again! I will fight with my friends to the end!"_

They then resumed with their work over the device, as the downloading process was still halfway through full completion. 

************************************************************************************** 

Virus looked over his scared victims with a smile on his face. The artificials managed to break out of their shocked states, as Jax was the first to speak up. 

"Hey! What the hell is that thing?!" 

Cyberleomon gasped at what Jax had just said. Jax's statement had Cyberleomon stunned. Jax doesn't even know who Virus was and what his motives were. 

_"He doesn't know Virus! I can't believe this! The artificials don't even know who Virus is!"_

"Well, I think I should be the one to introduce myself to you artificials. For I have come to seek for your energy. You will soon learn of what I am capable of." 

With that said, Virus jumps off the small cliff side and lands on his feet. He stood up as he turned to face Cyberleomon and the three artificials. Cyberleomon got into a fighting stance in order to attack the evil artificial head on. Virus just simply stood there and a dark glow began to form all over his body. He felt a black aura forming and let out a blood-curling scream. He was now beginning to maximize his hidden powers. 

Cyberleomon stood frozen in shock and he felt the tremendous energy coming from Virus himself. His ki-level has now reached new heights and is even higher than the last time Cyberleomon fought the monster. The ground around Virus was quickly beginning to shatter and the energy field that was forming around him was now getting bigger and bigger. 

Cyberleomon took several steps back and watched as the barrier started to grow even bigger and he felt Virus releasing more of his energy. The ki-energy that was being released contained of the lost souls that were all absorbed by Virus. These were all Virus' victims and this made Cyberleomon more than just scared. But flat out, terrified. He has never felt such a horrifying power as Virus'. 

Virus quickly powered down and golden aura started to form around him. His energy has now been rejuvenated and he was now ready to fight. 

Cyberleomon stood there frozen as stiff in total shock. Virus hovered over towards Cyberleomon and it looked like he was going to attack but he simply passed right by Cyberleomon and stopped right behind him. Virus turned to face Cyberleomon. 

"Ah, what's wrong? Is my power too frightening for you to withstand? Now you realize the full potential of my powers. Every victim that I absorbed now has a place and they are all apart of me. They will now serve a purpose for me." 

Virus walks over towards the artificials as he let out a low cackle. Cyberleomon turned around and growled angrily towards Virus. 

"Apart of you?! Those souls serve no purpose for you! You stole them by absorbing and killing innocent people!" 

"What stole them? Fool! They are apart of me now! They will serve a purpose, as they will help me achieve my goal of reaching ultimate evolution. Just admit it, you are no match for me now. You shall see the full potential of my artificial design. But first, I got a little business to take care of. Artiticial Jax, come to me." 

Jax stood his ground and he quickly got into a fighting stance. He has no idea of who Virus is but he knows when there's trouble. He wasn't going to let Virus intimidate him. But would he have enough power to fight back even Virus? 

************************************************************************************** 

Paildramon was getting closer towards the islands and he suddenly felt a dark presence amongst the islands. 

"Davis! I can sense Virus! He already beat us to the artificials! We have to get there as soon as possible!" 

"Well, we're almost there. Just use your speed to help us reach the long distance. Hopefully, Leomon didn't begin fighting him, because he might not even stand a chance." 

"Right, and not to mention that the artificials could also be lending a hand to Virus. We can't afford to lose Leomon! Lets go!" 

Paildramon boosted up his speed as he flew across the oceans in hopes of getting to Leomon and stopping Virus as soon as possible. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Gennai felt the dark energy level and turned to face Agumon. Agumon nodded to him and he looked over to Kari and Gatomon. 

"I can feel Virus' energy. He's about to absorb the artificials! Leomon has to do what he can to stop him! But I can also sense another very strong ki. It feels like Xveemon and somebody with him has… My god! They've fused to become Paildramon!" Gennai exclaimed. 

"Davis and Xveemon fused! Whoa! Will even Paildramon be enough to help Leomon?" asked Gatomon, "According to his, he's only at the ultimate level." 

"We can't doubt Paildramon's abilities. We have yet to see him in action," Agumon replied. 

"I just hope Matt and Dimitri are finished because we're really running out of time," Kari said. 

_"C'mon Matt! Dimitri! When are you two going to get done? There's not really anymore time left! Its down to a life or death situation here,"_Tai said to himself impatiently,_"Leomon, just hold him off for a little while longer."_

*************************************************************************************** 

Jax stood his ground and he takes a fighting stance. He watched as Virus was slowly approaching him. Virus stopped and his tail started to rise up. A smirk formed across the face of Jax and he was now becoming quite overconfident. 

"Hmph! So what are you supposed to be? You're nothing more than some sideshow freak looking for a day job. I suggest you leave now and let us continue this fight." 

Virus stood there calmly and could only smile over the fact that he is face to face with none other than Jax himself. This was the moment he was been waiting for. He was counting on absorbing him first and now this was his chance. Cyberleomon took notice of this and called out towards Jax. 

"Jax! That monster is there to get you! He's going to absorb you if you don't get away from here! Move it! Move it!" 

"What?!" 

As soon as he said that, Virus quickly lashed out his tail in a speed of light and attempted to strike Jax as if he were a helpless prey with his arms cut off. Jax managed to maneuver away from each tail swipe and stinger stab. 

"What the hell are you trying to do?!" 

Virus takes advantage of the situation and delivers a knee shot into Jax's abdomen. Virus grabs the artificials and arm drags him down to the ground. Jax looked up to see Virus' spiked tail looming over him. Virus was now about to strike Jax like a scorpion about to stab his prey. But as soon as he could even make an attempt in absorbing him, a swarm of energy blasts came out of nowhere. 

"Desperado Blaster!!" 

Virus is shot by numerous of blasts from out of nowhere. Cyberleomon and the artificials all looked up. To their surprise, they could see Paildramon hovering from above and with his guns started to release smoke after shooting out powerful shoots. 

"Who is that?" asked Sonja. 

"Could it be? Another fused digimon?" Cyberleomon wondered. 

"It is Daisuke and Xveemon. They managed to perform the fusion technique to become this new warrior. They are now Paildramon," Black War Greymon said. 

"And he saved my life? But… Why? At time, we were whooping the hell out of Xveemon!" Jax said. 

"Times have changed now, Jax. So this time we have to become allies in this situation," Cyberleomon said. 

"And what makes you think that's going to ever happen?" Jax asked angrily. 

"Would you rather have this creep absorb you and become the most powerful being in two worlds?" asked Paildramon as he quickly landed on the ground. 

"Just who is this… This thing? He's sick?" Jax asked in disgust. 

"His name is Virus. Datamon created him, and he was sent out to absorb you and Sonja in order to complete his full evolution. We must keep him from absorbing you," Cyberleomon said. 

"Ugh. What a disgusting creature," Sonja retorted. 

"Please take this as an offer to you Jax and Sonja. I am offering a truce for you two to become apart of me. Together, we shall become one unstoppable force. So what do you say? Let us fulfill Datamon's dream of the destruction of two worlds." 

"Thanks for the offer but I'm not interested. You see, I am a far more advanced model than you Virus. I don't you or your help," Jax said, "This is who I am and I want to remain it that way!" 

"It really doesn't matter what you think. You are apart of me and I shall absorb you." 

"Heh. Why don't you try me out, big guy?!" 

"Jax! I would not fight him," Black War Greymon said, "This thing has a tremendous ki. If you fight him, there is a great chance that you will easily be swept aside and become absorbed. Do not risk it." 

"Well that's your opinion. But I don't plan on losing to a thing like this anytime soon! Ok, Virus! Whenever you are ready!" 

Jax took a fighting position, as does Virus. Jax starts it off as he flies right at Virus and goes for a right hook, but Virus quickly was able to twist to the side. Jax gasped in shock and felt a tremendous force ram into his chest. Jax goes staggering back while grasping his injured chest. Virus takes advantage and nails Jax with an uppercut that easily sends the artificial flying up. 

Virus goes flying up as well but he easily phased right above Jax and deliver an elbow shot into the artificial's chest. The impact caused him to go crashing down into the ground. 

"We must stop him before he absorbs the artificial," Cyberleomon said, "Shadow of the Beast King!" 

"Deperado Blaster!!" 

The attacks managed to come together and they combined into one large energy blast. Virus turned around and the blast nailed him head on. A large explosion takes place as smoke started to form. Paildramon and Cyberleomon watch to see if Virus was able to withstand the attack and they were surprised when Virus came flying out without a single scathe. 

"No way!" Paildramon exclaimed, "That attack was perfectly executed!" 

"I guess, you aren't the only one who thought so as well," said Cyberleomon. 

"Fools! When I reach my full evolution, your attacks will be nothing more than gnat bites to me! So I suggest you to come up with another plan of attack!" 

"Any bright ideas, Paildramon?" 

"None at the moment but I say we keep on attacking!" 

"Whatever you say." 

Virus goes flying right at the two fighters but Paildramon and Cyberleomon flew right back at him head on. Cyberleomon pulls out his sword and swipes away at Virus but the evil monster used his quick prowess to easily maneuver away from each sword swipe. Paildramon shoots out cables from his hands and grapples Virus along with them. 

"No allow me." 

Virus then shoots out the same cables from out of his back and grappled Paildramon right down to the ground. 

"How about a taste of your own medicine?! Desperado Blaster!!" 

Virus shoots out the same attack that Paildramon was just using and was shooting down Paildramon with tremendous ease. 

"Davis! He's much stronger than we first thought! Its as if we were fighting our ourselves!" 

"No kidding! This guy needs to come up with some original attacks!" 

"Shadow Beast King!" 

Cyberleomon thrusts his fist forward and watched as it nailed Virus right in the chest. The evil monster goes staggering back as he actually felt the attack. 

"And now I shall finish this!" 

Cyberleomon cups his hands together and started to power up. The ground around him started to shake and a ball of energy was forming in his hands. 

"What's he doing?" asked Sonja, "He's concentrating on some sort of technique." 

"Yes and he's going to use it against Virus! I suggest to take cover," Black War Greymon said. 

Cyberleomon roared out angrily and the energy ball became bigger and bigger, then it eventually become a large and boulder-sized. Cyberleomon steps backwards and then thrusts his hands out towards Virus. Virus attempts to maneuver away but watches as the blast quickly engulfs him and a huge explosion takes place as a result. 

Paildramon picks up Jax and goes to take cover from the flying debris that was being blown away. Black War Greymon shielded Sonja and slashed away at the flying debris. 

Cyberleomon was quickly catching his breath as he looked upon the landscape just ahead of him. The blast was so strong that it felt a large crater and water filling up the hole. There was obviously nothing left of Virus. Cyberleomon sighed with relief and fell to his knees in order to regain his composure. He used almost all of his own energy for that one attack. 

"Wow. What a powerful attack. That had to do that creature in," Sonja said, "There's no way that he could have survived that!" 

"No. You're wrong," Black War Greymon said. 

"Huh? Impossible!" 

"Yes. He is still alive. He's not dead. That attack didn't do anything to him." 

"No!" 

Cyberleomon soon realized that as he started to shake in total shock. His eyes were widening. He couldn't believe that attack wasn't enough to put Virus away for good. Cyberleomon looked up ahead and began to sense Virus' dark ki. It was rising and as strong as ever. 

Virus slowly rose out of the water with a smirk on his face. He hovers out of the water and right back onto dry land. Cyberleomon still could not believe it. 

_"That's impossible! I gave everything I had to build up that last attack! I shouldn't have made such a foolish mistake!"_

"Not a good move on his part! Leave this to me," Paildramon said. 

Paildramon goes flying right at Virus and starts hammering away at him, but Virus seems unaffected by any of Paildramon's head on attacks. They weren't even fazing Virus! 

Cyberleomon went in to intervene and punch away at Virus but his punches were soon becoming very ineffective. Virus takes advantage as he nails chop blocks to the sides of Paildramon. This stunned him long enough for Virus to deliver a powerful punch right in his face. Paildramon goes flying back and right over towards Jax. Jax stood there in total shock and noticed that Virus was looking over towards him. 

"Run, Jax! Get the hell out of here! ! Now!" exclaimed Cyberleomon. 

But then Virus takes advantage of the situation and decks Cyberleomon right in the face with a right hand. Cyberleomon goes flying back and crashing down into the ground. Virus walks over towards the fallen digimon and picks him up. Jax looked on and couldn't even move a muscle; he is still in shock after what Virus had tried to do to him. 

"Well, its been real, Leomon. You managed to put up a good fight. But all of your efforts proved nothing but a shameful waste. Now, it's time for you to die, Leomon. You will see nothing but darkness for the rest of your life… Goodbye." 

With that said, Virus shoots out a powerful blast and watches as it goes through Cyberleomon's gut. Cyberleomon let out a horrifying and blood-curling roar as he felt the beam burn right through his gut and he instantly was dying from the large wound that Virus inflicted on him. 

The artificials stood there in complete shock. Paildramon had just gotten up on his feet and he couldn't believe at what he saw. 

"God dammit! No! We're too late!!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Agumon and Gatomon felt the depleting ki of Leomon as they soon realized that Virus has already done him in. Leomon now is obviously dying or already dead. 

"No! Leomon! Virus got him," Gatomon exclaimed. 

"No! Tai! We just lost Leomon!" Kari cried out. 

"No! That bastard! Agumon! I can't wait to get my hands on this creep!" 

"Leomon," said Gennai with a sad tone to his voice, "At least you made sure that the artificials weren't absorbed. But you risked your life. I wish that I were there to help but Paildramon beat me to it. Now its up to Paildramon but he's still no match for Virus! It's going to take a lot more than just him." 

"That's why we should hurry up with this damn training! I should be out there to help them," Gatomon hissed angrily, "Kari. We're going to get me as strong as possible. I want to be the one that takes that creep down for good!" 

"Agreed!" 

"Azulongmon? Is there any hope for Leomon?" asked Agumon. 

"I really hope so. Virus really damaged him but I hope and pray that he remains alive during this time of crisis. And it's really going to take more than just Paildramon to defeat this creature. This very well could be your most difficult task to accomplish as Digi-Destined." 

"And we're up for this new challenge! That's why when Matt and Dimitri leave that chamber, Kari and I will do what we can to push Agumon and Gatomon to new limits of the fusion power!" 

"I'm with you big brother. We won't let Leomon's sacrifice be in vain!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Cyberleomon twitches in tremendous pain, which brought a delighted smile across the face of Virus. He quickly tosses Cyberleomon into the water and watched as his body started to sink down below. 

"Well… Well… We're alone, Jax At last, the time has come. Now you shall be mine," Virus calmly says as he slowly goes walking over towards Jax. 

Virus then turns to face Sonja and notices her frightened face. 

"And you too, you little hot hellcat." 

"No! Not as long as I'm still here!" Paildramon exclaimed. 

"And how are you going to stop if I was able to swat you away like a fly? Ha. You got to be kidding me." 

"As long as we're still breathing and on our two feet, then we shall fight you to the very end!" 

"But will you live up to those promises? Can you even guarantee to protecting these artificials from my wrath?" 

"We can't guarantee you anything but we will stop you no matter what!" 

"Just try me then, Paildramon. You will soon realize the full depth of my power and you'll end up just like Leomon, a has been and obsolete." 

Meanwhile, Black War Greymon stood there in the background with Sonja at his side as he slowly clenched his fists. It looked like he was about to go off but he obviously was having something in mind, but the question is what. 

Virus has left quite an impact as he has taken the life of Leomon and tossed him aside. Can even Paildramon be enough to defeat this formidable foe? Or does Black War Greymon, the silent giant, have a few tricks up his sleeves? 

[Digimon Zero Two first ending theme "Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" plays] 

[Preview] 

Virus: Jax, merge with me and we'll wipe these weaklings out. 

Jax: Never. I'll die before the day I ever join with you. 

Paildramon: Hey! Don't forget you have to deal with us, Virus! 

Black War Greymon: Make that the two of us. This fight belongs to me. 

Virus: So, you're finally coming out of you're silent treatment. So be it. I could use a little more exercise. 

Yolei: Hawkmon! We're glowing just like Davis was. Does this mean we… 

Hawkmon: We're next on the fusion list… 

Paildramon: No! We were too late to stop him… 

Virus: Perfect! One down! Two to go! Sonja! You will become apart of me! 

Tai: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two, episode twenty-seven! 

**The Silent Mega, Black War Greymon Awakens! Jax is Swallowed… Virus' Second Step to Evolution Complete!**

Silphymon: Don't you miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Keke: Now that's a chapter! Poor Leomon! He didn't deserve that. 

Max: I hope dad kicks this fucker's ass! Too bad Virus will absorb Jax though. 

Keke: On the bright side, we have Paildramon and next time Silphymon makes her grand entrance. 

Max: At least that's something to look forward to. Before we leave, let us remind you that the latest chapter to the D-Reaper saga has been posted. You might want to check that out. Until then, we're out! Peace! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	7. The Silent Mega, Black War Greymon Awake...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

Max: Hey, guys! We're just here to remind you that updates will be a bit slow due to some outside interences. SSJ4T has told me that school might be a problem and will slow his fic updates just a bit. 

Keke: So, bear with us. We'll be through with this problem by the end of this week. Until then, enjoy the fic! Virus seeks the ultimate evolution and wants to absorb artificial Jax. 

Max: Not unless big bro has anything to say about it! Go BW! Kick that ass! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**The Silent Mega, Black War Greymon Awakens! Jax is Swallowed… Virus' Second Step to Evolution Complete!**

Virus is looking towards Jax, who is still in shock after watching the horrible turn of events that have occurred. He still couldn't believe that Virus actually put Leomon out of his misery. This is not what Jax had a mind, but he now nonetheless is forced to face the devilish creature himself. 

Deep underwater, the body of Cyberleomon started to quickly sink down into the bottom and his body slowly started to de-evolve back to its normal state. Leomon felt his power weaken tremendously and he quickly de-evolved back to his champion-leveled form, Leomon. There was a rather large hole deep in his chest and his eyes were definitely glazed over. It looked as though he is already dead. Soon, his body quickly sunk down into the bottom sands and Leomon slowly started to lose consciousness. 

Virus looks on back over towards the waters with an sadistic grin on his face. He was quite satisfied in putting Leomon out of misery for good. He had no remorse for the fallen warrior, for now he has the artificials all to himself. But little did he realize that Paildramon was still around and slowly regaining his senses. 

_"No! Leomon is gone! That bastard is going to pay dearly for that! Davis, I say we attack him! That way, we can allow the artificials to escape unharmed,"_ Paildramon said to himself. 

_"Good idea, Paildramon. But lets not end up getting ourselves killed in the meantime." _

"Trust me. We can handle this!" 

"Well, we sure do now know that Leomon won't be joining us at this very moment. So, you could say farewell to the brave warrior. Stupid, yet courageous. Now, let us continue on with this. You know the procedure, Artificial Jax." 

The monster started walking slowly towards Jax but the artificial wasn't going to back down until he gets a decent fight from Virus. Jax clenched his fists and got into a fighting position. 

"Yes. You know very well that you are apart of me and I shall absorb you. Its what we were destined for. You should understand that. And that goes for you too beautiful Sonja." 

Sonja looked on with a disgusted look on her face. The thought of having to join Virus into his being is nothing more than hideous and gruesome. 

"You two were made of the same design and constructed by Datamon. I am somewhat created by your design but my body is mainly more bioorganic. That is why I require the energy from you two. Your artificial bodies have something that I really need. You could call it an energy bar so to speak. So, now let us all fuse and become the most terrifying force that these two worlds have ever seen. We were meant to be together as one and we shall end all of humanity. Not to mention the entire Digital World." 

"If we don't stop him now, he's going to absorb the artificials and we're pretty much done for!" Paildramon exclaimed. 

Virus continues over towards Jax as he quickly started to increase his pace. Jax gets into a fighting position and holds out his hands as if he were going to form an energy blast. He was more than ready to attack the evil monster head on. 

"C'mon, you overgrown grasshopper. You don't scare me whatsoever! I rather die than join forces with you!" 

[Dragonball Z Japanese theme "Dragon Power Infinity" plays in the background without the chorus to it.] 

Virus picks up the pace and starts running over towards Jax. Jax quickly runs right at him with his fists held back as if he were ready to pummel Virus head on at a tremendous fast action pace. 

"C'mon Virus! I dare you to give me the best of your ability! Because, I'm not going to give out without a fight!" 

Virus quickly makes over towards Jax and the young artificial managed to maneuver aside. Jax turns around and Virus swipes at him with his rather, powerful tail. Jax ducks under and avoids from being hit by the tail. Virus quickly pushes his tail forwards and manages to nail Jax out of nowhere, which quickly caught the artificial by total surprise. 

"Surprised, huh? Well you should be! My speed is much superior to yours, Jax!" 

Virus wrenches back and clubs Jax right in the face with a closed fist that sent the artificial flying back. Virus goes flying right at Jax, but the artificial was able to revive himself on time and maneuver away. But he didn't expect for Virus to phase out in the speed of light. Jax turns around and gets nailed right in the back of the head by Virus' spiked tail. Jax goes falling down onto his knees and was now catching his breath. Jax can't even make a single hit on Virus, until that is he felt Virus' approaching him from behind. 

"You're mine! Its time to absorb you!" 

"I don't think so!" 

Jax quickly sees Virus coming and easily flips out of the way. Jax jumps up and executes a devastating dropkick to the back of Virus' head. Jax wasted no time as he started hammering away at the back of the evil monster. He repeated blow after blow without any hesitation in stopping. He wasn't going to allow himself to be absorbed and become apart of Virus. He was now motivated more than ever to defeating the demonic artificial and ensure his survival. 

Jax goes flying up into the air and swoops right down at Virus as if he were a falcon swooping in to catch its prey. But in this case, it was Jax using the motivation building up inside which increased his strength in pushing Virus down into the ground. Jax stood there with a sigh of relief but he knew that this battle hasn't been won just yet. He knew that Virus would withstand more than this. 

Just then, a shadow loomed from above and Jax quickly reacted. He looked up to see Virus flying down at him mercifully. Jax managed to maneuver to another side as Virus sprawled on all fours on the ground. Virus begins to lash out his spiked tail at Jax, in order to absorb him. Jax flips backwards and gets ready. 

"You're trying to absorb me! You freak!" 

Virus charges right at Jax and began to throw multiple punches right at his adversary. Jax goes to nail Virus but the evil monster was able to maneuver to the side with great speed. Jax goes flying up into the air in which he plans to lure Virus right in. Virus goes in and the two artificials trade blows amongst one another. But it was not looking good for Jax as Virus was easily dodging every punch being thrown at him. 

But soon Jax was getting his game face on and was putting more focus on taking out his adversary with his multiple punches. Now the tables were turned against Virus, but soon Virus would gain the upper hand as his tail quickly was charging right for Jax. Now Jax was dodging Virus' tail with great difficulty. Things were definitely not looking good for the artificial at the moment. 

Paildramon could only watch on as he pondered on what to do next. He has to get back into the action, in order to protect the artificial and make sure that he doesn't get absorbed. 

"Davis, we have to stop him now! We're wasting time and I don't think Jax has any chance of escaping this alive." 

_"Well then, lets show him what we're made of," _Davis' voice replied in Pailadramon. 

While Jax was dodging Virus and avoiding his deadly stinger at every swipe that was being thrown at him, he quickly gets overwhelmed as Virus hits him and grabs Jax. Virus then picks Jax up over his head and slams him down hard onto the ground. 

Jax felt his body being crunched down and he felt tremendous pain erupting throughout his whole body. Virus slowly approaches the helpless artificial with a cruel smirk on his face. Now there wasn't anything for Jax to do unless Paildramon decides to get back into the action. 

Virus steps over towards Jax's fallen body and wrenches his foot back. Jax watches on as he gets kicked up into the air. Virus quickly flies up and drives an elbow into the gut of Jax with tremendous force behind the blow. Jax falls to the ground and lays there with a glazed look on his face. He couldn't even see where he was at and couldn't even move a muscle. He was pretty much done for as far as fighting Virus was concerned. 

Virus walks over towards Jax and begins to stomp away at him. Virus continues on and keeps stomping a mud hole into Jax and quickly puts the boots to Jax's torso. The artificial coughs out in pain as he felt his body being booted and stomped down into the ground. 

Black War Greymon and Sonja could only look on with Sonja's eyes widening in fear. Now everything was turning for the worst for the artificials. Sonja knew that Virus would be after her without a doubt. She could only imagine how gruesome it would be to be absorbed and have her free will taken away from such a horrible creature. 

"Sonja. Jax doesn't stand a chance at the moment. In a matter of moments, he will be absorbed by Virus." 

"So, what are we doing standing around here for?! We have to help him! Please, Black War Greymon?!" 

"No. If we attack him now, there's a good chance that Virus will snatch and absorb you. I suggest you leave here." 

"Me leave here? But I'm not the type to run away from a fight. No way." 

"Well, there's nothing you can do at this point of time. Your power is nowhere near Jax's and he alone is getting pummeled into oblivion." 

"But we can fight him together. Then we can get Jax away from here and you can help protect us." 

"You make it easy as you say it sounds. But it is now easy. Its risky and that is why I suggest you go. Virus only has interest in absorbing you and Jax, but not me. You should leave me here to fight Virus alone." 

"But what about Paildramon? He's probably going to get in the way." 

"So be it. Its best we work together anyway. Our common enemy at this moment is Virus." 

"True, we do share a common enemy. So what do you plan on doing now?" 

"I will kill Virus." 

"What?!" 

"I realized how precious life is here on earth. Life here is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I will not allow Virus to destroy nature itself. He is a parasite to both worlds." 

"So you intend in going through with this?" 

"Yes. You should go now, when you still have the chance." 

Black War Greymon goes walking towards the battlefield and he has his eyes locked onto the battle that was taking place between Virus and Jax. Sonja could only look on with concern on her face. 

"No! Wait! Please, Black War Greymon. If you go out there, you'll get killed." 

"Sonja. In life, you have to make decisions that will not only help others but to sacrifice your own self in the process. I intend on doing this." 

With that said, Black War Greymon heads off towards the battlegrounds as he put his game face on. Now he was more than ready in taking on Virus with everything he's got. 

Paildramon could only look on with a shocked look on his face. He couldn't believe that Black War Greymon was making his way towards the battlegrounds. 

"Man, what the hell does Black War Greymon think he's doing?! Either, he's really strong or he's just plain nuts," Paildramon said. 

_"Maybe a little bit of both, who knows? But, this will allow us more time to recover, Paildramon,"_ Davis said in Paildramon's thoughts. 

"He maybe the solution to the Virus problem and we're going to need his help!" 

Back onto the battlefield, Virus walks over towards the fallen Jax and snatches him up by his collar. Jax struggles as Virus tightens his grip on the artificial. 

"The time has come, Jax. Come here and I shall absorb you into my being." 

"Ugh. No, you… You monster… You disgust me… Nothing would be more revolting than to merge with a monster like you!" 

"Awww, your words hurt me. But that's ok. Because in time no at all, you're going to become apart of me and I shall gain more ground as the most powerful warrior in two worlds. You're just the energy boost that I really need after all. We shall make Datamon proud once we eliminate every single Digi-Destined that dares oppose our power." 

Virus watches as his tail begins to rise above his head and hovering from above Jax. Jax could look on as a shadow began to loom over him. As he looked up, he could see the tip of Virus' tail expanding as if it were a vacuum cleaner. Virus pushes it down over on top of Jax's head and he was more than ready to suck him right up to absorb him into his being. Jax could only lift his arms up and lift the tail off of his head but he couldn't since most of his strength was sapped away and his body was aching from the devastating pounding that he had taken. 

Virus begins laughing as he pushes down and watches Jax struggle under the pressure being put on him. Suddenly, he felt something tap over his shoulder. Virus turns his eyes and sees Black War Greymon standing there. But as soon as Virus turns around, Black War Greymon decks him right in the face. Virus goes flying back as Jax falls onto the ground while catching his breath. 

Virus goes flying yards away from the artificials and manages to land on his feet in time. Jax comes to his senses and looks up to see none other than Black War Greymon. He was quite surprised to see him but now he felt more confident with Black War Greymon at his side. 

"Black War Greymon! It's you! I can't believe it! How did you do that?" 

"Do what? All I did was make sure he didn't even absorb you, Jax. All I did was punch the crap out of him." 

"I see. So, what are you going to do now?! What do you expect to do to him?!" 

"I'm going to destroy Virus once and for all." 

"Oh sure. And how will you carry out that proposition?!" 

"According to my calculations, I am strong as Virus." 

"You're kidding?! There's no way that you're as strong as he is! That's just not possible." 

"Watch and learn, Jax. You'll now get to see the true depth of my real power." 

"Alright then. Just don't die on us." 

"I won't." 

Black War Greymon calmly walks over towards Virus and stands his ground. Virus looks up to face him. 

"Virus, I suggest you surrender now!" 

"What? Surrender to a bucket of crap such as yourself?!" 

Black War Greymon didn't take Virus' insult too kindly and quickly charges right at him. Virus reacts to this and heads out towards Black War Greymon with his tail lashed out. Black War Greymon and Virus trade blows amongst each other in the air and it seemed like a pretty even battle going on. Virus was punching with everything he got but Black War Greymon was able to maneuver away from each punch being thrown at him. Black War Greymon did the same to Virus but Virus was able to maneuver to the side to avoid being hit. 

"Wow! Black War Greymon is really holding him off on his own! Looks like we won't need our help after all," said Paildramon. 

Black War Greymon sees an opening during the slugfest and nails a kick to the abdomen of Virus. Virus goes flying down into the ground. Black War Greymon swoops down and spins into a tornado. 

"Black Tornado!!" 

Black War Greymon uses his might and his powerful tornado spin to add more power to his shot and nails Virus with a clear open shot and the evil artificial goes flying back due to the tremendous force. Black War Greymon quickly flies over towards Virus with his claws ready to slice him in half but Virus quickly maneuvers to the side. Black War Greymon goes for a claw swipe but Virus sidesteps it and quickly lashes out his tail. Black War Greymon swipes the tail aside with his claws and delivers a head butt to Virus. Virus goes flying back with a dent into the monster's forehead. Black War Greymon goes flying right at him yet again and forms a red energy ball in his hands. He pushes back and then thrusts them forwards. 

"Terra Destroyer!!" 

Black War Greymon pushes the energy ball right at Virus and watches it go hurtling towards the monster. Virus sees it coming and barely was able to maneuver to the side. Black War Greymon swipes at Virus but misses as Virus ducks under. Virus sprawls on all fours and swings his tail out, but Black War Greymon jumps up to avoid being tripped off of his own feet. Virus flies up and meets up with Black War Greymon in the air. They both go flying down and collide with one another. A huge explosion occurs in one portion in the landscape and it caused the ground around them to explode. Then Virus flies on over towards Black War Greymon and tosses more energy balls right at Virus, but Virus was able to use his stealth ness to avoid being hit by anyone of the energy balls. 

"Catch this!!" 

Virus lashes out his tail and manages to stab the tip of it into Black War Greymon's neck. A sadistic smile comes across the face of Virus as he plans on absorbing the powerful mega artificial. Jax and Sonja looked on with shocked look on their faces. They now feared the worst to come, has Black War Greymon failed them already?! 

"I have you now, Black War Greymon! Resistance is pointless now! Your energy shall be refreshing! Now hold still, this won't take long." 

"Oh no! If he absorbs Black War Greymon, then we're done for! Davis, any bright ideas?" asked Paildramon. 

_"You're looking at me?! Your the one with all the muscle!"_

Black War Greymon kneeled to the ground as if Virus was already absorbing his energy within an instant. It wouldn't be long now for Black War Greymon to have his energy taken away. Virus will now use it to become the most powerful force in two worlds. 

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Yes, it is pointless to resist now, Black War Greymon! There's no chance of you escaping my evil grip! I will have all of your energy and you shall be the boost that I need in combating the two artificials and eventually taking their energy as well. My full evolution shall come true!" 

Virus' body started to glow as energy started to flow through his artificial body. He felt his power increasing and his muscles tightening but then he felt all of that power leaving him and he couldn't even absorb any energy. He couldn't understand it. He looked over at Black War Greymon and noticed him smiling. 

"What's this?!" 

Black War Greymon grabs a hold of the tip of Virus' tail and pulls it out of his neck. 

"But, how is that possible?!" 

"Not in my design. Datamon created me out of mechanical parts! I have no biological implants like the other artificials or yourself." 

"Ah so, you're a prototype made from Datamon?! That makes sense now! But that doesn't make any difference! I will still defeat you!" 

"No. That's where you're wrong, Virus. It goes the other way around!" 

With that being said, Black War Greymon snatches Virus by his tail and hoists him up into the air. Virus goes struggling and screeching in shock. Black War Greymon then proceeds to slam Virus down into the ground. Virus lies there with piles of rubble all over him. Black War Greymon walks on over towards the fallen Virus and prepares to make his next attack. Virus quickly goes flying up into the air in hopes of avoiding Black War Greymon but the dark mega was able to phase out and reappear alongside Virus in the air. This caught Virus by surprise as he halted backwards and shoots a beam right at Black War Greymon. Black War Greymon maneuvers to the side. 

"Take this! Howling Blaster!" 

Virus shoots out a blue flame out of his mouth and used one of Garurumon's trademark attacks. Black War Greymon spun into a tornado and was able to phase it out. That only infuriated Virus more as he prepares for another attack. 

"Giga Cannon!!" 

Virus shoots out two large blasts from out of his hands and sends them hurtling towards Black War Greymon. They both collided with the dark mega and exploded right in his face. Virus watched on as a cloud of smoke was started to come about from the explosion that had just occurred. Suddenly, something was coming from right at the side of Virus. He turns around and sees Black War Greymon grabbing for him but Virus is able to duck under. Virus goes behind and wraps his tail around Black War Greymon's neck and latches himself onto the mighty mega. Virus holds his hands out and starts to form balls of energy in his hands. He looks to blast Black War Greymon with two shots, but Black War Greymon shoots out two beams from his eyes and they go burning right through Virus' left shoulder. Virus lets out a scream as Black War Greymon picks up Virus and plants him with a power bomb down into the ground below. 

As a result of the impact being made from the move that Black War Greymon executed, Virus is laid out in a deep hole. He could barely move and he looked up to see Black War Greymon flying down right where he was laying. Black War Greymon rams his foot onto Virus' tail, mainly on the tip of his tail. Black War Greymon then grabs a hold of the tip of Virus' tail and goes tugging on it. Virus struggles to break free. Black War Greymon was too much to overcome. Black War Greymon presses his foot down harder on Virus' tail and uses his unbelievable strength to actually rip the tip of his tail right off. Virus goes screaming out in bloody horror as he watched Black War Greymon throw the torn off tail to the side. 

The tail started to wiggle around as if it were a lizard's tail. Black War Greymon forms two energy balls in his hands and formed them to become bigger. He then hoisted the two balls right at the torn off tail. 

"Terra Destroyer!!" 

The two large energy balls penetrated through the torn off tail and quickly disintegrated it. A large explosion took place as a large hole was formed in the ground. The tail was no more and Virus had nothing to use to absorb any more victims. He was rendered powerless. 

The two artificials could not believe it. Neither could Paildramon. Black War Greymon has taken care of the tail problem and is ready to put away Virus for good. 

"Now, you got nothing to absorb, you piece of waste," Black War Greymon said, "Your doom has come at hand!" 

Virus sprawled backwards as he looked up at Black War Greymon with fear in his eyes. Now he had his power source take away from him. So Black War Greymon can just finish him off at any given opportunity. 

"Yeah! Black War Greymon did it! Virus is done for," Paildramon said, "Looks like this battle has been won!" 

But as soon as he said that, Virus started laughing as he looked up at Black War Greymon. But now he was laughing, what is this creature up to now? His tail is gone and now he's laughing? 

"A clever move on your part Black War Greymon. That was very clever. You couldn't have done much better." 

Virus stands up on his two feet and he didn't even seem to be in any kind of pain any longer. Now he seemed to be really calm. 

"But you have no idea what hidden power lies within me. Allow me to demonstrate." 

Virus clenched his fists and screeched out as something was starting to come from the torn portion of his tail. Then out of the deep wound, came a brand new tail with freshly gooey slime around it. Virus felt his lost power coming right back to him and felt much stronger than before. Yes, he had performed the regeneration of lost tails performed by lizards. The artificials were quickly caught by surprise of this, and so was Paildramon. He couldn't believe at what he was seeing. 

"Impossible!" 

"Man! What's it going to take to beat this freak?!" Davis exclaimed in Paildramon's thoughts. 

Virus waved his new, regenerated tail around and formed a smile across his face. 

"Ahhh, the process of regeneration. I would like to thank Datamon for giving me that ability. It may not be performed by any digimon but Datamon managed to collect DNA samples from some of earth's living creatures. Reptiles are such an amazing race. Yes, I am the best of every single living creature on two worlds." 

Black War Greymon gets into a fighting stance as he prepares to face off against Virus again, in what maybe a very brutal encounter. Paildramon gets ready as he looks on the battlefield. He is willing to go in and lend Black War Greymon a hand when needed. 

Virus stood there as he was facing off against Black War Greymon. An intense stare down was taking place as the artificials and Paildramon looked on with shocked looks on their faces. It was just a little while ago that Virus had performed the regeneration process to regenerate his lost tail. 

"I never expected that from Virus. He was able to regenerate his lost tail," Paildramon said, "Looks like we got our work cut out for us." 

_"No kidding, Paildramon. I can only expect the worst to come. Ugh if only the other guys can hurry on over here and lend us a hand. This is getting freakier and freakier by the minute," _Davis said in Paildramon's thoughts. 

Virus lashed out his newly grown tail and small drops of green liquid came dripping onto the ground. The green liquid started to eat its way through the ground as if it were acid. In fact, it was acid. This creature actually had acid for blood. How could a creature survive with acid within his body? He must have some sort of strong immunity system that prevents him from being effected by the acid blood. 

Virus looked over at Black War Greymon as an evil grin came across his face. Black War Greymon was not amused and he was ready for more action yet again. He plans on taking out Virus and does not plan on losing this fight. 

"My calculations didn't detect that action. So you were able to regenerate yourself. I underestimated you. But you won't be so lucky next time. This time, I'll rip off your damn head!" 

"Ha! Ha! You'll have to catch me first, Black War Greymon." 

Virus charges up as a bright aura formed around him. He was beginning to increase his ki, as he was now ready to get it on once again with Black War Greymon. Black War Greymon charges head on and went to punch Virus but the sleek artificial goes leaping back to avoid being hit. Black War Greymon flies right after Virus in order to nail him but Virus was able to maneuver away in order to keep himself at a long distance away from Black War Greymon. Virus lures the mighty mega in and goes flying right at Black War Greymon. Virus sees an opening and executes an ax handle blow to Black War Greymon's face. Black War Greymon goes stumbling back, which allowed Virus more time to attack Black War Greymon head on. Virus executes a spinning kick and sends Black War Greymon flying back onto the ground. 

Jax slowly makes it to his feet and looks on with a shocked look on his face. He was favoring his left arm, which was injured after being attacked by Virus earlier ago. 

"Go get him, Black War Greymon! Don't stop now!" 

"Now it's time for you to die now!" Virus cried out angrily. 

Virus charges up his ki. He flies right on over towards the fallen Black War Greymon. He plans on attacking him while he was down. But Virus did not expect of what was now going to happen next. As Virus draws nearer, Black War Greymon flips up onto his feet and takes off his Brave Shield on his back. He then throws it right at Virus as if it were a boomerang. The large shield was sent hurtling and it connected with Virus' face as the crafty creature goes flying back. He hits the ground and lies there almost motionless. Black War Greymon slowly walks on over towards the nearly unconscious Virus and picks him up over his head. He then tosses him down onto the ground but this time Virus was sent plowing through the ground as a large hole formed from the impact of Virus' hard fall. Black War Greymon was now satisfied as he was gaining the upper hand. But he knew it was going to take more to defeat Virus like that. 

Black War Greymon flies up and looks on down over the large crater created from the impact. He charges up as a large red, energy ball formed over his head. He holds it with his arms and begins to charge it even more. Now the energy ball was even bigger than his whole body. 

"Wow! That's like War Greymon's Terra Force," Sonja said, "But his Terra Destroyer seems powerful enough. Now it's even bigger than last time! I hope Black War Greymon knows what he's doing!" 

"Terra Destroyer!!" 

Black War Greymon pushes back and throws the large energy ball into the large crater and watched as it went down the hole. In a matter of moments, there was a large explosion that was beginning to crack the ground above. Beams of energy started to penetrate from the ground as a result and a large earthquake was taking place. After that, a huge explosion takes place as a bright flash of light took place amongst the entire island. 

Jax, Sonja and Paildramon could only watch on in awe at what they had just seen. This was definitely out of this world. It seemed as though the Terra Destroyer was actually more powerful than the Terra Force. But was it enough to actually put Virus away for good this time? Time will only tell and it only matters if Virus wasn't able to maneuver away from the huge blast. It was more likely that he was engulfed in the huge blast in itself. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Yolei was on her way over towards the islands while riding on her faithful partner, Aquillamon. Yolei began to pick up some energy signals through her D-3 and Aquillamon was able to detect several high kis over at the islands. 

"Can you sense anything, Aquillamon?" 

"Yes. There are four large kis collected in one area. One of them seems to have already decreased dramatically." 

"You think that could have been, Virus?" 

"I'm not sure but lets hope its not Paildramon!" 

_"Ugh! If Davis is able to fuse with his digimon partner, then I should be able to as well. I'm not just going to just sit back and let Davis take all of the credit for himself! I'm taking action and I don't care how powerful Virus really is! It takes heart and determination to win a battle! And I intend on doing that! I won't let my friends down! Ken, I won't let you down! Wow, I can't believe I just said that." _

With that said, Yolei's D-3 began to glow as it reacted to her emotions and began to feed upon it as a major boost to what was about to come in just a few moments. She felt her body growing stronger and a red aura formed around her. The same happened with Aquillamon. Now their minds and souls were being merged with one another. The next fusion was now going to take place and its Yolei's turn. 

They both faced each other and begun to encircle each other in a stream of red light. 

[Digimon Adventure 02 theme "Beat Hit!" plays] 

"Aquillamon! Fusion Shinka!!" 

Then both of them came together in a bright flash of light. As soon as the light vanished, a tall and sleek figure stood there with hawk-like legs, a bird-like body, a humanoid face and a helmet that covered the upper portion of her head. A belt buckle formed around her waist and red, spiky feather-like hair formed on her head. It was more of a half bird, half human appearance. The figure then got into a fighting stance and was ready to get into action. 

"Silphymon!!" 

Silphymon looked at herself and was quite impressed at what she was looking at. This was her fusion form. It was both Yolei and Aquillamon put together. Now she has a mixture of both Yolei and Aquillamon. 

[Silphymon. Ultimate Fusion. Data Type. Special Techniques: Static Force] 

"This is awesome. Now I'm a fighter! Now this is what I call a fusion! Aquillamon, are you there?" 

_"Loud and clear!"_

"I say we get on over there and kick some artificial butt!" 

_"I'm with you!"_

Silphymon looks forward and quickly detects several energy levels close her. She flies on over towards the islands and she only had on agenda. That is to aid her allies and defeat Virus. 

_"Man, aren't my friends at school going to be jealous that I got to fight and save the world! Man, I feel great! I have Aquillamon's power and grace. Wait till Ken gets a load of us!"_

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back at the secret training grounds, Agumon and Gatomon quickly picked up the kis from where the battle was taking place. They were also able to detect Silphymon's ki as well. 

"Kari! I feel an energy level coming right for the islands! It seems we got a new fusion on our hands," Gatomon said. 

"Who is it?" Kari asked. "It's Yolei and Aquillamon. They fused. They're now Silphymon and boy they got quite a ki," Agumon stated, "They're fresh. So they may have a chance." 

"Yolei and Aquillamon? Wow, the new kids were able to catch on much quicker than I thought," Tai said. 

"Plus Virus' energy has taken a huge drop since the last attack from the last fighter," Agumon said. 

"Have any idea who it maybe?" asked Tai. 

"No. I don't know but he's holding Virus as much as he can, whoever it maybe." 

"Lets just hope it stays that way," Azulongmon said. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Moments later, as the smoke starts to clear away, Black War Greymon stands there with his claws smoking up and his body aching with pain. he had given most of his energy to form that large Terra Destroyer and it took a toll on his own artificial body. He looks down the large crater and notices that Virus isn't there. 

The two artificials could not believe it. They couldn't believe one of their own was able to put Virus away for good, once and for all. 

"I don't believe it but Black War Greymon is stronger. He is an amazing fighter," Jax said. 

"He did it! He killed Virus!" exclaimed Sonja excitedly. 

"You did it! You squashed that freak," Jax replied. 

Black War Greymon turned to face the artificials and he looked rather upset. He didn't understand why the artificials were still standing around mindlessly and not aware of any upcoming danger that may present itself. 

"What are you two still doing here?! You should have left the island like I told you too!" 

"What ever for? You took care of the problem," Sonja said. 

"That attack alone did not kill him! I did not defeat him! It was not enough to destroy him! I'm telling you two to leave at once before he finds you!" 

Jax slowly starts to regain his confidence as a smile formed across his face. Now it was becoming an evil grin. 

"What are you talking about, Black War Greymon? You destroyed him. With us by your side, no one can come against us. This whole planet will become our own little playground," Jax rambled on. 

But as soon as he says his last words, a dark shadow starts to loom over him and a figure starts to rise from out of a hole from behind him. Its eyes were glowing a crimson red 

"Jax!! He's behind you!! Look out!!" Paildramon exclaimed towards Jax to catch his attention. 

But as soon as Jax turned around, he saw the evil and merciless Virus. Virus opens his stinger and puts it over Jax. Jax tries to move away but it was too late, the opened stinger caught him. 

"You should have listened to your friend!!" 

Jax attempts to struggle in order to break free. However, it was too late. Virus had now begun sucking in Jax through his stinger and into his tail. Soon, Jax was being sucked right inside of Virus. Black War Greymon came charging in, so that he would intervene and stop Virus, but it was done. Jax was gone and the first step to evolution was complete. 

Then Virus starts to scream a horrifying, blood-curling scream and a white light starts to form all around him. Now his ki was beginning to increase dramatically. 

"Oh no! This is horrible! What a horrifying ki!" Paildramon said, "My body was too battered to even stop him when we had the damn chance!" 

_"No! If only Leomon hasn't been killed! We could have beaten Virus for sure but we all let our guard down. Tai is so going to kill us,"_ Davis said in Paildramon's thoughts. 

Virus begins to scream in joy as his current form was starting to change. Black War Greymon stops at the moment as all of the white light was beginning to blind him. Virus' spots on his body begin to glow brighter and the ground around him was starting to cave into the ground below. Virus' feet also start to change. His three toes start to fuse with one another to form a boot-like foot. Soon, Virus' forehead also starts to change as well as some of his facial characteristics. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Gatomon and Agumon quickly began to sense his ki as they gasped in fear. Tai and Kari turned to face them. 

"Gatomon, what's wrong?" 

"Agumon? Did something happen?" 

"Its worse than we feared," a voice called out. "I'm afraid Virus was able to absorb one of the artificials. This is not good news indeed." 

"Is that you X?" Tai asked. 

"In the flesh," the masked fighter said as he appears in front of the group. 

"So you're aware of what has happened until now?" Kari asked. 

"I've been aware of everything ever since the artificials attacked Kyoto," X replied. "By the way, I just checked out the battle site. It's true. Virus has just absorbed an artificial." 

"No! It can't be!" Tai angrily cried out. 

"Virus' energy level has sky rocketed," Agumon said, "Yes, he has absorbed one of the artificials." 

"Yeah. That's the only logical explanation," Gatomon replied. 

"Those two better hurry up in that time room," X said. "I take it that the room should be enough to benefit you're needs." 

"We won't know until Matt and Dimitri walk out," Kari said. "Then we'll judge it from there." 

_"Damn! Things aren't looking good for our side. If only Matt and Dimitri finished their digimon training to fusion ascension by now,"_ Tai said in thoughts. 

*************************************************************************************** 

As soon as the light on Virus began to slowly dim away, his new form now stands there with an electrifying feel to it. Now his insect-like wings were gone. Instead of a lizard-like beak, his face was more amphibian-like. But his body structure was more human-like unlike his previous reptilian-looking form. His tail was now more of a red-color and it was attached to his back. His muscles are much larger than before and he has more of a forehead. A blue-metallic ki glowed all around his body; this was the aura color of Metal Garurumon. Virus even possesses the ki abilities of each of the strongest digimon warriors. His voice was deepened as a result of the transformation, which signified a sign of puberty. 

"Yes. Just one more step to complete evolution..." 

Virus stood there as he examined his newly transformed body. A smile came across his face as his body began to surge with electrical energy. Black War Greymon could only look on with a shocked expression on his face. He could easily read Virus' ki-level. Black War Greymon's plan was to retreat and set up a new attack strategy. 

Black War Greymon runs right over towards Sonja. She could easily tell that he was more frightened than ever before. If this was the case, then Virus must have really reached to a whole new level of power that dwarfed his maximum strength. 

"Sonja! We must leave not! Before it is too late! Paildramon, you better go as well!" 

"You don't have to tell me twice," Paildramon replied. 

Virus continues to examine his body and he begins to throw several punches into the air, in order to test out his punching coordination. Everything seemed to be perfect at the moment but Virus is really looking forward to reaching to his final form, that's if he is able to absorb Sonja into his being. 

"So this is how it feels like. It's amazing. I could get used to this." 

Black War Greymon charges up and flies away and past Virus. He has a hold of Sonja as he looks to make his escape getaway off of the island. But that would not be the case as Virus turns to see them. Then, he charged up his ki and flies right on over towards where Black War Greymon was flying. Black War Greymon tried to boost his speed in order to get towards the edge of the island but then he felt a tremendous energy appear out of nowhere and right in front of him. Black War Greymon stopped at his tracks as he now came toe to toe with Virus. Virus stood right in front of Black War Greymon. Now the monster's speed has increased tremendously as well as his power. 

"No! Its worst than I feared! Hes stronger than even me now," Black War Greymon replied in total shock. 

Virus stood there as a huge grin forms across his face. His new facial features were even intimidating enough to even put chills down the spine of Black War Greymon. 

"Where do you think you two are going? You can't escape from me. My power has increased tremendously and you are very much helpless at the moment right now." 

"No! This isn't looking good! I better do something and stop him from absorbing that artificial! I should have stopped him from getting to Jax when I had the damn chance! Ugh, damn injuries," Paildramon said. 

Virus walks over towards a water hole and looks down at his reflection. Now he was able to look down at his reflection and take a look at his newly evolved face for the first time. No longer was it insect-like, more fish-like instead. 

"So this is what I look like when I change. I like it! Hopefully after absorbing Sonja will definitely be the complete makeover I will need." 

Just then, Black War Greymon came out of nowhere and drills a fist into Virus' face. Virus' head goes snapping back as Black War Greymon waited until Virus would fly back after a tremendous impact from a single punch. But that was not the case here. Black War Greymon gasped and his eyes widened. He couldn't even believe that one punch wouldn't even budge Virus. Black War Greymon backed away as Virus continues to grin. 

Virus puts his hand out and holds it right towards Black War Greymon. A energy beam was beginning to power up. Sonja took notice of this and turned to face Black War Greymon. 

"Black War Greymon! Look out!" 

But as soon as she said that, Virus shoots out a blast and it nails Black War Greymon. The mighty mega gets thrown off course as he goes flying back and crashing down into the ground. Black War Greymon felt half of his face being shattered away into pieces. Virus looked down to see Black War Greymon with half of his metallic face being shattered off. Several circuitries began to slowly malfunction in his head as he was starting to lose some of his vision. It looks as though Black War Greymon's brain is actually a large computer chip and it has now become severely damaged and it could cause him to malfunction at any given opportunity. 

"Great! Looks like we'll have to get our feet wet after all," Paildramon said. 

_"I sure hope you're up for this,"_ Davis replied in Paildramon's thoughts. 

Virus turns to face Sonja with a cruel smile on his face. He points to the female artificial. 

"Now, my dear artificial. Come to me. Join with me and together we shall help complete my full evolution. Please, it is your destiny. Our destiny to be precise." 

"No, I'll never merge with you! You self-conceited bastard!" 

Virus continues to march towards Sonja but then he stops as Sonja places her hand over her hand. A small hatchet appears on the palm of her hand and she looks to push it at any time. 

"You better get back or I'll self-destruct. I'm warning you, Virus. I'll detonate anytime." 

"So, you're going to kill yourself?" 

"Yes. Anything is better than to merge with you!" 

"Hmmm. well, I think I know somebody who has a totally different opinion for that one." 

Virus clears his throat and suddenly his voice changes to that of Jax's. It sounded much similar. In fact, it was Jax's voice and Virus was using. It could be another one of Virus' mind games. 

"Hey Sonja. What's up? Don't be afraid. It's me, Jax. I know it's very hard to understand but you need to realize that we were meant to become apart of Virus. We were destined for this, as Datamon had wished for. So, let us make Datamon proud. We are his creations." 

"Datamon? Proud of us?" 

"Yes. So if you merge with Virus, it will all become very clear now. Look, you see. I'm fine and you'll be safe as well, nothing will happen to you once Virus absorbs you. Very painless." 

"No! Don't listen to him! Virus is just using Jax's voice to trick you," Black War Greymon replied. 

"Shut up, you fool. You only have half a brain anyway, so what's it to you? Now, please continue Jax." 

Suddenly, Sonja could see an image of Jax in place of Virus. She looked in total surprise at who she was looking at. It was Jax and he looked to be fine even after being absorbed. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Sonja, you think I would ever lie to you? C'mon, you've known me for a long time since Datamon created us. So join with us, and you will realize the true depth of our power." 

Sonja then began to realize that she was being tricked the whole time. She could easily hear Virus' voice behind the disguised voice of Jax. She did not buy into his gibberish crap. 

"You're not Jax! I know your just using his voice! Jax loved who he was and he would never want to become apart with a heartless monster such as yourself! You won't take my free will away just for your own selfish greed! He even considered his life as a little game to him! He would never want to join you in the first place. You get any closer and I'll detonate!" 

"No! You are mine whether you like it or not! I really don't care if you decide to blow yourself up! But just think, it only takes about ten seconds for your explosion to set off, but it will only take me half of that time to catch up to you and absorb you into my being." 

"Kiss my ass." 

"Sonja. Think about it. You need to charge up enough power to detonate and I will prevent you from doing so. Like I said, you'll only need a handful of seconds to charge up when I need a mere second to get to you." 

Virus walks over towards Sonja as he prepares to absorb her. Sonja starts to step back while holding her hand as she prepares to set off her detonation button. Virus inches closer but then a shadow looms over him from above. Virus looks up to see who it is and he was quite surprised at who he was looking at. It wasn't Paildramon but it was Silphymon. 

"What?! What does that no-counter think he's going to do?!" 

Silphymon is standing there as he looks down at Virus. He held his hands together and targeted Virus. 

"Who is that?" Sonja pondered, "Wait I can feel some familiar energy coming from this one." 

"Yolei?! Aquillamon?! Is that you two?" asked Paildramon. 

"Yes! Its our newest look!" Silphymon replied. 

_"Actually it was my whole idea,"_ Yolei thought. 

"We'll take care of this from here!" exclaimed Silphymon. 

"Good luck," Paildramon said. 

Silphymon looks down right at Virus and began charging up a ball of energy in his hands. 

[Digimon 02 theme "Target" by Akai Shougeki plays in the background without the chorus to it] 

"I maybe just another obstacle for you, big guy. But we're going to be one hell of an obstacle to overcome! Take this you!! Static Force!!" 

Silphymon shoots down the energy blast and sends it right at Virus. Virus sees it coming but wasn't fast enough to maneuver away as the blast knocked him right back a few yards away. 

"Wow! Yolei and Aquillamon must have really wished for this fusion to happen," Paildramon said, "Their combined forms have given them quite a tremendous ki!" 

_"Lets just hope that they can hold them off for much longer,"_ Davis said in Paildramon's thoughts. 

As the smoke clears from the huge blast, there is an immense hole in the ground, with Virus in it. He survived the blast not so surprisingly. But yet Silphymon could hardly see anything in the hole. 

"Alright. I know you're down there. Come out and get it," Silphymon said. 

He then looked over towards Sonja and called out to her. 

"What are you still doing here, Sonja?! Get out of here now!!" 

Sonja nodded in agreement and turned over towards Black War Greymon. 

"We have to go! C'mon Black War Greymon! Can you at least fly out of here, even with the damage that has been caused to you?" 

"Yes. I can try." 

Black War Greymon seemed to be out of it but he was more than willing to help Sonja off of the island, in order to avoid Virus. Paildramon goes and flies off the island in order to call for the others. 

"Davis. I got an idea. Maybe if we return back to Odaiba, we can probably use that device that Izzy is creating at the moment," Paildramon said. 

_"What device?"_

"You'll see. It's going to be very essential, if we plan on shutting down those artificials and preventing Virus from absorbing Sonja." 

_"Oh. In that case, we better hurry along! Man I just hope Yolei and Aquillamon know what they're doing."_

Meanwhile, Silphymon powers up and fires down several more Static Forces down into the hole. Virus tries flying back up from within the deep pit but keeps getting knocked back down into the hole. Silphymon was doing everything that he can to keep Virus at bay and allow the artificials some time to make their escape off of the island. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Agumon and Gatomon were upset as they felt Silphymon's ki. 

"Agumon, what's wrong?" 

"Its bad, Tai. Silphymon is wasting all of his energy on Virus! If he keeps this up at this rate, he's going to give out!" 

"It's true. Silphymon doesn't have the ki to defeat Virus! Yolei is just throwing her own life away!" X stated promptly. 

"No! I don't even think that Yolei even knows the true consequences of the power of fusion," said Kari. 

"No and that's what is troubling us," Gatomon said, "She and Hawkmon aren't even experienced enough to keep their kis at a constant level." 

"He is basically just ruining the whole game plan," Tai said angrily, "Silphymon is using too much energy! He's going to wear out his body and he could very well die! Yolei and Hawkmon will die, if they keep this up." 

"Yeah. I can sense their life sources slowly depleting," Agumon replied, "Tai. I say we go and help them!" 

"You're right! But lets just wait a little longer and see if Silphymon can really get the job done." 

"Then, you two better get your asses in gear!" the masked warrior replied. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back at the battle, Silphymon is putting up a really good effort as he continues on blasting away his patented 'Static Force' attacks right at Virus. More and more of her energy was slowly depleting as a result of this onslaught that he was using against the crafty, evil artificial. 

"Sonja. I don't have… enough… energy to even fly out of here… Go and save yourself," Black War Greymon ordered. 

Sonja stubbornly decided to stay and help Black War Greymon to his feet and urge him on to take her to safety. 

Silphymon keeps blasting more 'Static Forces' at Virus, as each blast sends Virus down deep into the hole. Can Silphymon even last this long and keep up the momentum? It depends on how much her body can handle releasing more and more energy blasts at this rate. 

How much longer can Silphymon even last?! The newly evolved fusion warrior has decided to put his body on the line to keep the evil Virus at bay. Will the artificials make out of the island on time? 

[Digimon Zero Two first ending theme "Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" plays] 

[Preview] 

Silphymon: We'll give it everything we have! Virus! We won't let you absorb the other artificial! 

Virus: You shall not prolong my destiny! I thirst for power and I shall become the most feared being throughout the digital universe! 

Tai: Virus! Stop! 

Virus: Well, well! It's Taichi Kamiya! How good it is to see you in person! 

Tai: I can't say the same. If you're looking for the ultimate challenge, you shall get it. Omega X will deliver you that challenge. 

Virus: In the meantime, I'll go and find my artificial. Sonja, you are mine! I will absorb you come hell or high water. 

Black War Greymon: I must protect Sonja. Whatever, it takes… 

Kari: You guys! Matt and Dimitri are coming out! 

Tai: About damn time… 

Matt: Virus will learn the meaning new to the word pain. He's mine. 

Dimitri: Not without me, dad! He's going to get it! 

Gatomon: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two, episode twenty-eight! 

**Silphymon's Sacrificial Static Force! Yamato and Dimitri Emerge!**

Paildramon: Don't you miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Max: Shit! BW lost?! At least, he got Sonja out of there! 

Keke: But Silphymon is left with a pissed off Virus. Shit, this is one guy you really don't want to get mad. 

Max: Meh. I can take him. 

Keke: I know you can. Anyways, be sure to check the latest Tamers chapter. Looks like my dad is going to step up to the plate against D-Reaper. I'm so looking forward to this! I'm so proud to be his daughter… 

Max: Until then, we're outta here! Peace! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	8. Silphymon's Sacrificial Static Force! Ya...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Virus, Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

Max: We're back with another Zero Two chapter. SSJ4T might be returning sooner than we think. Man, I'm getting pretty bored with this announcing job. I want to kick some ass. 

Keke: You will. I think you might end up coming back in MA's Daemon Strike. 

Max: Maybe. 

Coral: Enough of our crap, we'll let you guys skim through this fic. Enjoy! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**Silphymon's Sacrificial Static Force! Yamato and Dimitri Emerge!**

Silphymon was still at the island as he was powering up his ki. He looks down at the hole that contained Virus and continued on firing away powerful blasts at the evil monster. Virus tried every attempt to fly out of the hole but every time he came out, a large blast came right at him and knocked him backwards. 

Virus was getting quite frustrated and wanted to leave the hole so badly. He was missing out on absorbing Sonja when he had the chance. He let his guard down when he faced against Silphymon and now he has paid the price. Silphymon looks down and looks to make sure that Virus wasn't going to fly out to escape. But as soon as he thought so, Virus did come flying out with an enraged look on his face. 

"I don't think so! Static Force!!" 

Silphymon shoots out a dozen more energy blasts and sends them right at Virus. Even a powerful monster such as Virus, even in his second stage form, was unable to withstand an onslaught of powerful energy blasts from one single fusion digimon. 

But it seems as though Silphymon was slowly starting to weaken out as a result of using so much energy in creating more blasts for his attacks. Silpymon's eyes were becoming glazed over and he was unable to focus his energy on creating more of his Static Forces. He was starting to breathe heavily and seemed to be out of breath for some reason. 

_"Silphymon! We can't give this up! We have to stay focused and keep our mindset on Virus! We have to make sure that the two artificials get the hell off of the island!" _

Silphymon turned to face the two artificials and couldn't believe to see that they were still standing there while observing the battle. 

"You two better get out of here! We thought we told you to move it! We can barely hold him off any longer, our energy supply is depleting. You know very well that Virus will get to you, Sonja! You better move it!" 

"He's right. Lets go, Black War Greymon. Are you up for a little flying at least?" 

"Yes. I have more than enough of the last remainder of my energy to fly out of here. Hold onto me." 

Sonja latched herself onto Black War Greymon and he slowly started to rise up into the air. Black War Greymon struggled to concrete to keep his balance but he was able to keep his focus intact. 

"Great, now lets get out of here." 

Black War Greymon slowly heads off towards the oceans with Sonja around his arms. They set off to find another island to locate and to hide away in case Virus decides to find them once again. 

Silphymon turns his attention back onto the battle and sees that Virus has already flown right out of the hole. Silphymon releases another energy blast and sends it right for Virus. The blast nails Virus and sends him flying back. 

"Static Force!!" 

Another blast came hurtling out from Silphymon's hands and nailed Virus with a direct target hit. Virus goes flying back and starts to lose some of his momentum. Virus tries again to fly right out and try to pursue the artificials. But he had to avoid being stopped by another one of Silphymon's blasts. Silphymon saw him coming out and formed an energy ball in his hands. 

"Static Force!!!" 

Silphymon thrusts his hands forward. He releases another energy blast from the attack, which was sent right at Virus. Virus goes flying back down into the mammoth-sized hole and again he was losing his momentum that he once had before Silphymon was able to stop him. However, all of the energy being wasted was taking a toll on Silphymon's body. He was slowly starting to lose it. 

_"Oh man. I've never felt so weak in my life. We've used too much energy just to stall some time. I just hope we have more than enough to keep this creep at bay. Oh, here I go again and had to open my big mouth. Now I'm going to have to pay for my mistakes…" _

"No, Yolei. We're going to do the best that we can to stall some time, no matter how much energy we lose. Its better than having Virus finding Sonja and absorbing her into his being!" 

_"Right. Let us not give up. We can do this!"_

Silphymon looks back down at the hole and makes sure that Virus isn't on planning on flying out again. But he will stay there as long as Virus is ready to give out, or until he gives out eventually. 

************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back at the apartment complex, the other Digi-Destined were all getting anxious as they wondered how the whole situation has been taking place thus far. 

"Things aren't looking good for Yolei and Aquillaimon," said Palmon. 

"Huh? What's wrong, Palmon?" 

"Its Silphymon. He's been doing quite well and has been keeping Virus distracted at the moment but he's putting too much energy in creating those Static Force attacks. If they keep it up, they're going to lose it and run out of energy," Palmon replied. 

"Is this true, Biyomon?" asked Sora. 

"Yes. Yolei insisted on this. We tried to stop her." 

"You can try everything but you all can't stop her. She won't listen, not even to me," Ken said, "She was looking forward in fusing with Hawkmon, so that is why she went off to stop Virus. I guess she wants to prove that she's not just a second-rate Digi-Destined who just sits back while all of the action is taking place elsewhere. But in this case, its not looking good for her." 

"So, what do you suggest we do now, Ken?" asked Wormmon. 

"What could we do? We're not as strong as any of the fusion digimon. Maybe we can use, Wormmon. But would our combined even be enough to stop Virus. Because get this, Paildramon was having difficulty in fighting Virus right?" 

"Yes and Silphymon wouldn't be faring well if he isn't relying too much on his energy," Wormmon said. 

"So, what? We just stay here and let this happen to him?" asked Joe. 

"Yeah, we might as well. She wanted this and now she has to take care of business herself. Oh well, I guess Virus could knock her upside the head and bring her back to reality," Gomamon remarked. 

"Gomamon!" Joe exclaimed. 

"What? I'm just proving a point." 

"But, he maybe right," replied Cody, "Hopefully she and Hawkmon realize what they're doing isn't the way to go. But I just hope she pulls through with this." 

"And Hawkmon hasn't been in a fusion state like this before. It could be disastrous for him if he were to use this amount of energy during his first fusion battle," Armadillomon explained. 

"Well. Lets all just hope that Silphymon will pull through with this," Ken said, "Yolei is apart of our team and we will support her in anyway we can." 

Wormmon looked up at Ken and noticed him with a sad look on his face. Ken has gotten really close to Yolei and they have been talking to each other for quite a while now. They never seem to see each other eye to eye during the first adventures four years ago, but now they were best friends. Ken just couldn't risk on losing Yolei to a heartless monster who was hell bent on destroying anything in his path. 

"Yolei. Hawkmon. You two better hang in there. We're counting on you. If only Wormmon and I were able to fuse, we would be the ones out there assisting you. You don't have to fight these battles alone, Yolei. I hope you realize that," Ken said to himself. 

************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Paildramon was on his way over towards Odaiba as he prepared to move on to retrieve the device that Izzy was creating. 

"Hopefully that device program has been fully downloaded by now," Paildramon said, "We're going to need it if we hope to destroy Virus." 

_"No kidding. Maybe we should have stayed to help Silphymon."_

"Nah. So far, he's been doing quite well. But I fear that he maybe losing more energy after delivering those big blasts. We really need to hurry on over to get that device." 

_"Right and who knows better to raise the bar up and race this joint!"_

"Ok, I don't know what you meant but I know the meaning of raising the bar! Hang on tight!" 

With that said, Paildramon boosted his speed energy and quickly flew over the oceans, in order to get past the long distance towards Odaiba. 

************************************************************************************** 

Back at the training grounds in the land of Azulongmon, Tai and Kari all sat patiently but soon their patience was wearing thin as the time was passing by. X, Agumon and Gatomon were reading Silphymon's ki and their expressions were pretty much explainable. They were worried and rightfully so, as far as Silphymon's condition was concerned. 

"How is he faring?" asked Kari. 

"Not good. Silphymon is using the majority of his energy," replied Azulongmon, "At this rate, he will give out soon." 

"No! If only they would have stayed behind as they should have," Agumon growled angrily. 

"I know what you mean. They should get out of there now and stop this foolishness. They're just going to get themselves killed," Tai said. 

"Man. I wish we had more time. Matt and Dimitri need to hurry up. Time is wasting," said Kari. 

"Silphymon's ki is quickly diminishing. He's not going to last much longer than this," replied X. 

_"Ugh. Matt! Dimitri! What the hell are you two doing in there? Virus is gaining an upper hand and we just lost Leomon. We can't afford to lose Silphymon! C'mon, this just isn't happening to us! Not now,"_ Tai said to himself angrily. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back at the battle on the island, Silphymon is starting to lose it and he slowly starts to lose his breath. His ki was depleting and he could just give out at any given time. All of the energy being wasted for the last couple of attacks was taking a toll on his body. 

_"I've never felt this weak before. But we have to keep going! We're here to stop Virus and that's what we plan on doing,"_ Yolei said in Silphymon's thoughts. 

"Come on out, big guy! I got another present for you coming along the way!" 

Just then, Virus decided to take a chance and fly right on out of the hole and attempt to make a getaway to catching up to the artificials. But Silphymon soon stopped him once again as he shoots out yet another blast. 

"Static Force!!" 

But this time, the blast was much larger and was able to knock Virus away. The evil monster goes flying back and into the hole below in which he would be temporarily immobilized at the moment of time. But it wouldn't last long. Silphymon looks down and sighs a relief. Sweat was coming down his face and his breathe was becoming much more shallow. 

"We did it. I think we got him… But we really… need… to… rest…" 

As soon as he said that, Silphymon felt his entire body give out on him as he fully loses his consciousness. He falls down and loses his senses. Yes, now Silphymon has suffered the consequences. Yolei felt her body also give out on her. 

_"I'm sorry you guys… But… we tried… our best… Ken… I'm… sorry…"_

Silphymon landed hard on the ground. He quickly loses consciousness and doesn't even make a single movement of muscle. His life and energy sources have now been depleted as a result of this. Not looking good whatsoever for Silphymon. 

************************************************************************************** 

Azulongmon quickly sensed Silphymon's ki and gasped. Agumon and Gatomon turned to face him. 

"He's finally given out. I'm so sorry," Azulongmon said. 

"It's true. Silphymon's ki has diminished," X replied. 

"No! Silphymon! I really wish that you didn't have to go and stop him," Agumon said. 

"Well there goes our game plan," Gatomon replied. 

"No we can't afford to lose Yolei and Hawkmon," Kari said. 

"I know! We're going to do something about it. Mark my words," replied Tai. 

************************************************************************************** 

Silphymon lies on the ground motionless and all of his life force was quickly drained away after using many blasts. His body was very much worn out and he couldn't even move an inch of muscle. 

As he lied there unconscious, a head came popping out from the deep hole and it was none other than Virus. Virus slowly hovered out of the hole and looked across the landscape. He saw no signs of the artificials, which infuriated him even more. 

"Damn them! Sonja and Black War Greymon have all escaped sight!" 

Virus turns around and looks over towards the fallen body of Silphymon. His frown made up for his angry emotions, and he wasn't pleased that somebody considered as a 'weakling' to him had stalled him from chasing after the artificials. 

"All because of this meddling nuisance." 

Virus flies right over towards Silphymon and hovers down towards his fallen body. The evil artificial looked down with a huge frown on his face, which was scary enough to send chills down the spines of many souls. Silphymon was moving just a bit but it wasn't enough for him to revive himself out of his unconscious state. 

"You pitiful warrior. Did you really think that you were strong enough to hold me back? I can't believe that such a weakling had the ability to hold me back and to stop me from reaching my full evolution. But now, you shall pay." 

With that said, Virus sends his boot right into the ribs of Silphymon and kicks him so hard, it sends him flying back across the landscape. Silphymon flipped over a couple of time before landing hard on his head. Silphymon lied there totally unconscious and he stood no chance in defending himself at this moment of time. 

"I really can't believe that such a weakling held me back. Oh well, this world won't miss another weakling once I'm done with you." 

Virus held out his hand and pointed it right over to the fallen body of Silphymon. An energy beam was forming in his hand and he was more than ready to wipe out Silphymon out of existence. 

"Say goodbye, Miyako and Hawkmon…" 

************************************************************************************** 

Tai and Agumon stood on their feet, as they couldn't take the pressure much longer. Agumon could sense Virus making his next move and was more than ready in taking him down. 

"Are you ready to kick some tail?" asked Tai. 

"You bet! I'm not going to stand here and let this action take place! Its time to digivolve!" 

Tai's digivice and the power from his crest of courage within his heart all began to power up. This was more than enough energy for Agumon to reach into his true mega form. 

"Agumon warp shinka!!" 

The little dinosaur by passed both his champion and ultimate leveled forms as a huge beam of light shot his body. Then, in his place, stood a cyborg-like warrior with advanced claws and armor. 

"War Greymon!!" 

"Alright, War Greymon! Lead the way!" 

"I can pick up their energy signals! Hold on tight!" 

Tai and War Greymon placed their fingers on their foreheads as their bodies slowly started to fade away. They were performing their newest technique, the Time Warp. 

As they both vanished, Azulongmon watched, as he was quite impressed by their way they displayed the technique. 

"Looks like you taught them that technique well," X said. 

"It was not I," Azulongmon replied, "But it does come in handy." 

"Those two better be careful. Virus is a ravening lunatic," X stated promptly. 

"Hopefully he makes it there in time," Kari said, "We can't afford in losing anymore friends." 

"Don't worry. I'm sure they can handle Virus. Just believe in them," replied Gatomon. 

"Yeah. You're right. No more worrying." 

************************************************************************************* 

Virus smirked, as he was about to put the finishing touches and destroy Silphymon. But just as he was about to make his move, he gasped and saw none other than War Greymon and Tai standing next to the fallen Siphymon. 

"What?! Its War Greymon and… Taichi!" Both looked up at Virus with angry looks on their faces. Virus forms a smirk across his face and he couldn't believe that he has the chance to finally meet Taichi in person for the first time ever. He was quite surprised to see the both of them and he lowers his hand down. 

"Well, well. If it isn't Taichi, how gracious to finally meet you." 

"Yeah, I'll bet. But I don't share the passion that I have for you." 

"Well, is that so? Well, it's pretty obvious that you and War Greymon have come down to challenge me. I'm more than ready in finally killing you once and for all. So, what do you think of my new body?" 

"Not impressed just yet. All you done was absorb an artificial and gotten yourself some new powers. But I'll admit, you're quite the fighter. But I don't plan on fighting you now. I really want to teach you a lesson once and for all, but we're not ready," Tai said. 

"Then we'll make you pay, Virus! Your days of terrorizing both worlds will be over for good!" War Greymon exclaimed. 

"Ha! Is that so? Well don't mind me if I laugh! You defeat me? How very unlikely. Do you really think you can carry out to that demand? I guess we shall see." 

"You bet!" 

"Tai. I feel some ki around here. And it's not coming from just Silphymon. But another being." 

"Who?" 

"It's… It's… Leomon!" 

"Leomon?" 

"What?!" Virus exclaimed, "But he's dead!" 

"Hang in there, Leomon!" War Greymon exclaimed. 

He flew right over towards the nearby ocean shores and saw Leomon's body lying there. He kneels next to Leomon and picks him up. 

"Impossible! I've killed him! Grr, I shouldn't have been so careless," Virus said. 

War Greymon places Leomon on his left shoulder and kneels next to Silphymon. 

"Don't worry, guys. We're going to get you back to Azulongmon as soon as possible and we're going to get you on your feet in no time," Tai said. 

"You bet," War Greymon replied. 

"No, Taichi. You and War Greymon shall fuse into Omega X and fight me here and now!" Virus exclaimed. 

Tai and War Greymon turned to see Virus flying right at them. Everything seems to be going in slow motion as Virus heads right over to where Tai and War Greymon are standing. They were ready to make their next move but they had another idea. Just as Virus was going to rise his fist and make his first attack, Tai and War Greymon quickly vanished out of nowhere along with Leomon and Silphymon. 

Virus stood there in complete shock and punched nothing but air. His eyes widened and he couldn't believe that they had just disappeared out of nowhere and so quickly. 

"Where did they go? Wow, that was some trick. I wonder how they learned to do that." 

Virus flies over the landscape and surveyed the area in search for Tai and War Greymon. But there were no signs of them, and now he stopped his search. He was ready to move on with his mission. 

"Well, that won't be the last time that they escape from me. Now it's time to proceed and continue my search for Sonja. I will reach my full evolution, even if it requires me in destroying this worthless planet." 

Virus flies across the landscape and makes his way off of the island. He headed towards the oceans as he continues his search for the artificials, more specifically Sonja. He vowed to find her and absorb her into his being. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back at Azulongmon's training grounds, Tai and War Greymon returned back with Silphymon and Leomon. Kari and Gatomon ran over towards them. 

"Leomon is still alive?" asked Kari, "Oh thank god." 

"Yes, but they will need to be revived by Azulongmon. Can you do that for us?" asked Tai. 

"Yes, I will use one of my digi cores and it shall help revive them." 

"Thank you, Azulongmon," said War Greymon. 

"Man, they look pretty beat up really bad," said Gatomon. 

"Well no kidding. They were almost pounded to death by Virus," Kari said, "So this is how he likes to inflict pain on other people? I can't wait to shut him down once and for all." 

"We might still have that chance once we enter that training room," Gatomon said, "I promise you, we'll bring Virus down and make him pay for his crimes." 

"We'll both make sure that he pays dearly for everything that he has caused upon our world," Tai said, "His sins won't be forgiven." 

Kari nodded in agreement and turned to see Azulongmon shooting down a beam of holy energy from his digicores upon the fallen bodies of Silphymon and Leomon. This would help revive them and heal their major injuries. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Paildramon finally made it to Odaiba and he started flying towards the apartment complex. 

"We're almost there, Davis. Now once we get that device, we'll be heading out to the islands once again and we'll shut down those artificials once and for all." 

_"Right, so that Virus won't have anything to absorb. I hope that device is completed by now,"_ Davis replied. 

As soon as Paildramon zipped by, a red-haired little girl with violet eyes watched him pass by. She was wearing a white t-shirt, a pair of jeans and red sneakers. The girl held a yellow fox doll around her arm and heard her name being called out. 

"Rika! Where are you?" 

"I'm over here! You can't believe what I thought I saw! Or maybe I was just imagining things…" 

As they arrived at the apartment complex, Izzy and Tentomon were there to meet Paildramon on the outside with a small remote control in their hand. 

"Great, so that must be the device?" asked Paildramon. 

"Yes, we finally completed its downloading process just a few minutes ago. Boy it was pretty hectic sitting and waiting, but it finally has paid off," Izzy said. 

"So is this the device that will be able to deactivate the artificials?" asked Paildramon. 

"Yeah but you have to get into a close range in order for it to work," Izzy said. 

"I try telling him that is complete suicide but would he listen to me? No," Tentomon bragged. 

"Don't listen to him. He's gone a little cuckoo for not being able to participate in anything physical. He's been bored lately," Izzy said. 

"Well anything is better than sitting around and making me lose my mind." 

"Alright. We'll take your advice into consideration." 

"Paildramon? Any word on Yolei and Hawkmon?" Ken asked. 

"No. But we sensed that their energy signal quickly depleted during the battle," Paildramon replied, "We fear the worst for Silphymon." 

"So they're done for?" Ken asked. 

"Not exactly. Because we just picked up another ki that had arrived on the island. We believe it was War Greymon. We also felt Leomon's ki. Its safe to say that War Greymon was able to get those two out of harm's way and has taken them to wherever they are training at." 

"Well at least we know where they are at," Ken said, "I'm just relieved to know that they are fine." 

"Don't worry, we got this under control," Paildramon said, "But we could use your help, Ken. You want to come along?" 

"Yes. I rather get myself involved and get my hands dirty rather than wait around," Ken said, "What do you say Wormmon?" 

"I'm all up for it! Lets do it!" 

Ken's D-3 glowed and a shroud of light surrounded Wormmon. He was now ready to digivolve into his champion leveled form. 

"Wormmon shinka! Stingmon!" 

Stingmon picks up Ken and goes flying up in order to quickly head towards the islands as soon as possible. Paildramon went ahead and followed them towards the islands. Izzy and Tentomon watched on and had hoped for them to actually succeed and use the remote control device to their advantage. 

_"Lets just hope Davis knows how to handle that device. The fate of two worlds rests on his hands at the moment,"_ Izzy said to himself,_"Virus can not be allowed to reach his full evolution."_

************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Virus is flying across the oceans while he proceeded on his search for the artificials. He was getting quite impatient and was in no mood for these little hide and seek games. 

"Damn! If only I had taken care of that weakling then I wouldn't have this kind of problem. I should have absorbed Sonja when I had the chance! No matter, I will find them!" 

Just as Virus was searching, the artificials were laying hidden on a small forest island where Virus couldn't easily locate them. Black War Greymon had chosen this spot to avoid being seen from any outsider such as Virus. 

"This is a pretty good hiding spot you found for us," Sonja said, "But are you able to get back into battle?" 

"Doubtful, my circuitry has been severely damaged from the last attack Virus inflicted on me… But if I had any chance, then I would be torn to shreds. Virus is that powerful now…" 

"Well that just sucks. We just stay here and hid like scared kittens?" asked Sonja. 

"Yes, to ensure your safety and to prevent Virus from absorbing. Even you alone are no match for him… Ugh, its best that you stay here." 

"If only I had enough power to defeat. Oh, Jax. I can't believe you're not with us anymore. We had made it so far in taking this world as our own little playground." 

_"Hopefully this is a good hiding post. No signs of Virus anywhere. His ki is from a long distance away from here. Lets hope that it remains that way,"_ Black War Greymon thought to himself. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back at Azulongmon's training grounds, Leomon and Hawkmon were now back on their feet. Yolei was also revived after Silphymon had de-evolved. 

"Man, you guys look better than ever," Kari said, "Azulongmon's power must have been very helpful. How does it feel?" 

"I feel much better. My ki energy has been refilled," Leomon said. 

"You almost sacred us to death Yolei. You and Hawkmon had given everything that you had against Virus," said Agumon. 

"It was a very honorable move Yolei," Leomon said, "But it wasn't enough. It's going to take more than just the power of fusion alone to win the game. Just think about it. Not one of us stands a chance against him in a one on one battle." 

"You guys! They're out! Matt and Dimitri have just finished their time chamber training!" X exclaimed. 

"Its about damn time!" Tai remarked. 

They headed towards the time chamber doors and waited for the two to exit the room along with their digimon. Agumon and Tai watched on patiently in order to find out how powerful they have gotten during that time in the training chamber. 

Suddenly, the doors opened up and two shadows started to step out. Dimitri was the first to emerge with Faith flying by his side. Dimitri looked as cool and intense as ever. Then, Matt came walking out with Gabumon sat his side. Their clothes almost torn up and their bodies just a little bit battered. But it really had paid off for them. 

The Digi-Destined watched on in shock to see their comrades finally out of the chamber and better than ever. The digimon could easily sense the ki from both Gabumon and Faith. Their ki powers were much higher than before. 

Dimitri came walking out of the room with a Faith on his shoulder. Alongside him was none other than Matt and Gabumon. Dimitri looked over towards the other children and smiled. 

"So, have we missed out on anything yet?" 

"Oh you bet you have. Things aren't looking so good for our side," Yolei said. 

"What could be so bad?" asked Gabumon, "You can at least tell us." 

"We will explain everything in just a moment," Azulongmon said. 

"Hmmm, well Matt, how was the training room? Did Gabumon get a chance to exploit his hidden power?" asked Tai. 

"You will just have to see for yourself, dude. In fact, you'll be quite shocked to know how much stronger Gabumon has gotten." 

"Has Faith gotten the proper training he was looking for?" asked Kari. 

"Yeah. He worked really hard to reach to the status of power he currently stands at," Dimitri replied, "This room will be the most difficult task for you to accomplish, Kari. You think you're up for it, Kari?" 

"You bet. I'm more than ready. Gatomon is up for any kind of a challenge." 

"I'll even practice with a ball of yarn just to get my training started," Gatomon said, "Just you wait and see, Dimitri. You won't be disappointed." 

"Well, knowing you, I know that I won't be disappointed," Dimitri said in agreement. 

"So how was the actual training for you guys? Intense?" asked Tai. 

"Well it was very difficult to say the least. You and Kari are pretty much going to beg to be released after a long while," Dimitri said. 

"So, what took you guys long? It seemed a bit longer than twenty-four hours," Kari said. 

"Well, we could have left a little while ago, but my father here insisted that we stay a little longer because he wanted to…" 

"That will be enough from there, Dimitri. I prefer to not have our secret training discussed in public. Understood?" 

"Well, I guess you guys will have to find out how much power my brother and Gabumon were able to surpass." 

"Is that so," Tai said, "Well Matt. I'm sure you can let us know what your little secret is, won't you?" 

"Ha. Oh you will see the true potential of our full power. You won't be disappointed." 

"Matt, you better listen up and listen good. While you were in there training with Gabumon, we've had our hands full with Virus," Leomon replied. 

"No kidding and he's already absorbed the artificial known as Jax. He's gotten a lot stronger in his newest form. And if you think that your going to have any kind of a chance in taking this guy on, well you got another thing coming," Yolei said. 

But Matt simply stood there with a smile on his face. The others looked at him as if he were just not taking this as a total threat to him. Why was he so cool and clam at this moment? 

"We're serious, Matt. Virus has gotten really strong and none of us stands a chance against him. If you possibly think you even have a chance, then your nuts, dude," Tai said. 

As soon as Tai was finished speaking, Matt just simply smirked and chuckled to himself. Tai gasped and couldn't believe that Matt wasn't even showing any kind of fear. 

"Yes. Gabumon can easily sense the presence of Virus and it has gone a lot higher since the last time we had an encounter with him. But you guys have forgotten, we've been training our asses off in that chamber. I got to hand it to you, Tai, you've found the perfect place for us to reach to our limitations. It really paid off. Thanks." 

"Well, I guess it's not a problem then. Look, we really need to discuss our game plan on taking out Virus once and for all," Tai said. 

"Oh good ahead. I'm listening. But I don't think I plan on going along with your little game plan Tai. It's pretty obvious who has the most power to destroy Virus alone and your looking at the person." 

"You mean you as Metalla X have enough power to destroy Virus. I find that hard to believe," Kari said. 

"Say what you want to, Kari. But I'm going to prove you all wrong. Again, never underestimate us," Matt replied. 

Dimitri looked over towards his young father and sighs. He pondered to himself on how far he and Faith were able to bypass the ascension of fusion during the times of training in the secret chamber. 

"Ok, guys. Listen up," X said, "As you now know, Virus has already manifested into his second form, which makes him ten times more lethal than before. Ever since he absorbed Jax, his power has gone and increased to all-time heights. We have to be careful if we plan on defending the other artificial from him. If Virus is able to swallow Sonja into his being, then our hopes and chances of protecting both worlds will be put under jeopardy." 

"Well then, I guess I can save you guys the trouble as Gabumon and I will take care of the Virus problem for you then," Matt said. 

"Father. We should really not underestimate our enemy. Who knows how much powerful Virus has become during our training in the time chamber," Dimitri said. 

"But you have forgotten? Gabumon and I have surpassed the power of fusion. We have ascended and now we're going to prove to Virus. I'm tired of all of this waiting. I say we take action now, or better yet, you guys let Gabumon and I take it from here." 

"That's plain insanity!" Yolei said, "You're going to get killed." 

"No, Yolei. I believe him," Tai said, "None of here are as strong to defeat Virus, except Dimitri and Matt. Their digimon have already reached to new levels of power as Matt said they were. So I say, let them go. Nobody is going to stop matt, so why even try." 

"But Tai, we really don't know how much stronger Virus has gotten. And we absolutely have no idea how powerful Gabumon has gotten. Its a risk we're going to have to take," Kari said, "Matt, this is your decision. You make the right choice." 

"Thanks you guys. Virus won't know what hit him," said Matt. 

"Yo, Matt. You need any help on finding Virus. Maybe I can guide you by using time wrap," Tai said, "We can get by some more distance if we…" 

"Oh please, Tai. I don't need you to help me. I don't know why you asked. This should be a piece of cake for me," Matt said. 

"So you're actually going to go through with this?" X asked, "Well I ask for you to keep your eyes peeled and be careful." 

"I will. Don't worry. I'll be rid of Virus right before you know it. Well then, I'm gone!" Matt said, "Gabumon. Ready?" 

"As I always ever will be." 

"Warp digivolve now!" 

[Digimon Adventure evolution theme "Braveheart" plays] 

Matt's digivice releases a huge ray of energy as hit covers Gabumon and gives him the power to evolve past his champion and ultimate leveled forms. 

"Gabumon warp shinka!!" 

Gabumon by passes through his rookie form, then to Garurumon, then to Were Garurumon and finally into Metal Garurumon. 

"Metal Garurumon!" 

Matt hops onto Metal Garurumon as they set off into the skies and flew off towards the location of Virus and the artificials. 

"Man, sometimes he can be a jerk when it comes to underestimating the enemy," Yolei said, "Ugh, that jackass." 

"Well it looks like I'll have to go and follow him," Dimitri said. 

"Hey wait up, Dimitri!" Tai called out. 

"What's up, Tai?" 

"Just do me one favor? Don't get into Matt's way. He can be a real ass about it. He really hates it when people butt into his business, but make sure to watch his back." 

"I'll do what I can Tai. Don't worry about me. Thanks." 

"Good luck." 

Dimitri nods and turns to face Faith. He holds out his D-3 and Faith felt his ki increase. He was now ready to evolve and fight in perhaps one of the most important battles of his life. 

"Patamon shinka!! Angemon!!" 

Then Dimitri's hidden crest powers powered up as well and it would allow Faith to reach to his ultimate leveled form. 

"Angemon chou shinka!! Magna Angemon!!" 

Faith picks up Dimitri as they set off towards the direction that Metal Garurumon and Matt were heading towards. 

Tai looked over towards Kari and nodded to her. She looks over to her brother. 

"Are you ready? It's time for our time chamber training with our digimon. Are you up for it?" 

"You bet I am, big brother." "We have no time to lose guys. We better get into that room as soon as possible," Gatomon said. 

"Hold on! There's something else important we have to get out of the way first," Agumon said. 

"And what's that?" asked Yolei. 

"What could be more important?" pondered Leomon. 

"Some food. We haven't eaten all day," Agumon said. 

"Come to think of it, I'm starving here," Tai whimpered. 

The others all sighed and fell backwards at what they had just said. 

"What? Eat now?" Kari said, "Looks like we wasted another good fifteen minutes. Why didn't you eat after getting up?" 

************************************************************************************** 

Virus continued his search for the artificials. He looked down at several islands that were covering the entire ocean. He surveyed each island and wanted to make sure that he was able to find one of the artificials. 

Virus stops himself and looks down at several islands that were just below him. He thought of a great idea to lure the artificials out. 

"Where are they?! I am in no mood with these games! This is just almost too embarrassing to put up with. Very well then, if they won't come out, I'll just have to destroy these islands." 

In fact, Virus was hovering above on an island where Black War Greymon and Sonja were hiding. They both looked up to see him hovering from a far distance. 

"Black War Greymon! There he is!" 

"Wait, I say we stay here. If we remain where we are, then he won't come and find us. He will eventually give out and looks for another pair of islands to destroy. Trust me, he wouldn't destroy you since you are considered valuable to him." 

Virus looks down at several islands just a few yards away from him and pointed his hand down towards them. 

"River of Power!!" 

Virus shoots out a blast of energy right at the islands and within a matter of seconds, they islands were quickly wiped off. Virus had used one of Metal Seadramon's attacks. Now he faced another pair of islands and was ready to unleash another attack. 

"Venom Infusion!!" Virus blasts away several more islands using Venom Myotismon's destructive attack, but this was a modified version of Virus' and it was more powerful, which makes it ten times just as destructive. 

"Ugh! Black War Greymon! He's using each of the digimon's attacks to blow away each island. He's going to find us eventually!" 

"We have to get out of here but let us wait until he clears every single island. That way I can fend him off while you go and hide somewhere else." 

"Fine. Man, this really sucks. I'm not going to get eaten by that idiot." 

Suddenly, more blasts were being fired away and many islands were starting to explode out of nowhere. Luckily, the island that Sonja was on hasn't been found yet and she hoped that Virus wouldn't eventually find the island that she is located on. 

_"Just a little more time and I'll regain my strength and resume my fight with Virus,"_ Black War Greymon said to himself. 

Virus quickly phases in and out across the ocean as he continued on blasting away each island one by one. 

"Come on out, Sonja!! I'm demanding you to come out! If you do not show yourself, I will destroy these islands one by one! This is your last chance! I am ordering you to come! Nobody is safe from my wrath! You hear me?! Come out now!!!" 

Virus goes flying around as if he were a vulture. But instead of looking down searching for prey, he blasted several more islands with some trademark digimon attacks. He used some of Machinedramon's Giga Cannon blasts and several Giga Missiles, both of which are Metal Garurumon's and Metal Greymon's techniques. 

Elsewhere, Metal Garurumon picks up Virus' energy signal and went to tell Matt, who was on his back enjoying the long ride. 

"Matt. I can sense Virus. Hes close by." 

"Well, looks like we're going to show our power a little early this time," Matt said, "Wait till Virus gets a load of us, Metalla X style." 

With that said, Metal Garurumon boosted his speed and flies across the oceans to reach a much wider range and to arrive at the site as soon as possible. 

Faith and Dimitri looked up ahead to see Metal Garurumon with Matt. Dimitri has his eyes locked onto matt and he wants to make sure that his father will be able to get the job done against Virus. But he is mostly there to help support Matt all the way through. 

_"Father. I'm going to be watching your every move and I just hope that you don't let all of that power go to your head. Please, take this fight with Virus seriously. I really want to see how much Metalla X has progressed as far as ki level is concerned. Then I shall demonstrate mine when the time is right."_

Faith boosted his speed in order to catch up to Metal Garurumon, so that both will be able to find Virus' location at the same time without stalling each other's time. 

************************************************************************************** 

"Damn it! You better come out now or I will destroy each of these islands one by one! It won't take very long for me to find your location! Come out and surrender yourself to me, Sonja. Nobody in this world or the Digital World is stronger than me! I have no equal! I demand you to show yourself or you will suffer the consequences of my wrath!" 

Virus powers up his ki and a bright aura formed around him. He holds up his hands and a large orange ball of energy formed in one hand. Then a black energy ball forms in his other hand. One of these is none other than War Greymon's Terra Force and the other is one of Burizalor's destructive Death Balls. 

"If you won't come out, then I shall force you to come out!! Terra Force!! Death Ball!!" 

Virus throws down the Terra Force and then the Death Ball attack towards several more neighboring islands. Within a matter of moments, these islands were quickly wiped out and nothing was left of them. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Paildramon and Stingmon stopped as they both felt a huge ki. Ken and Davis wondered why they stopped and began to question them. 

"Stingmon? What's wrong?" 

"It's Virus, Ken. He's around here and I can sense his energy signal! He's gotten much stronger ever since he absorbed Jax. I don't think even Black War Greymon stands a chance now." 

_"Shoot and now we still got to shut those artificals down…"_ Davis said in Paildramon's thoughts. 

"You sure sound pretty down about this one. What's wrong? You sound depressed," said Ken. 

_"Its nothing really."_

"Ok…" 

_"Uhhh man. I really liked that Sonja girl. She seemed pretty nice and boy was she cute. Too bad she's an artificial though. If only she were a real human being. Wait a second! C'mon Davis, snap out of it! We got a job to do!"_

*************************************************************************************** 

Back in Azulongmon's training grounds, Agumon and Tai had already finished their little meal, more like a big buffet. They both walked over towards Kari and Gatomon. 

"So, are you ready?" Tai asked. 

"Yeah," Kari said. 

X walks over to the chamber door and opens it. A bright flash of light came out of it. Kari and Gatomon shielded their eyes from the light. Tai and Agumon both guided them through the light and into the chamber. 

"It's ok, Kari. It's just light," Tai said. 

"Wow. It's so beautiful," Kari said. 

X closes the door on them and seals the chamber door shut. He motions to Azulongmon, as if signaling that both children have entered the room. 

_"I just hope that they will make it through,"_ Yolei said to herself,_"But then again, I'm not going to doubt their abilities."_

Tai and Kari have now entered the time chamber room with Agumon and Gatomon! Can they withstand this one-year of training? Virus continues on his rampage, can the artificials make it out alive before Virus gets to them? Will Matt and Metal Garurumon make it there in time to become Metalla X and stop the evil monster before everything is lost? 

[Digimon Zero Two second ending theme "Itsumo Itsumo Demo" plays] 

[Preview] 

Virus: Sonja! Come out! I will find you eventually! 

Metalla X: Will you just shut the hell up? You're excessive whining isn't going to change the fact that I'm going to grind your ass to the ground. 

Dimitri: Father. You're intense training has pushed you to new limits. Do not let this new power go to your head. It will cost you dearly. 

Kari: This is the time room? Wow… 

Tai: Listen, Kari. We're not going to play around. This is important. We're going to train with our partner digimon in this room for a whole year, but it is merely just a twenty-four hour day outside this room. 

Kari: What?! A year of training in a day?! I don't think we survive that long… 

Tai: No, because you and Gatomon will have to surpass Agumon and myself… 

Kari: Us, surpass you?! 

Paildramon: Ken? Where are they? 

Ken: I'm not sure, but we need to shut those artificials down before Virus can get to them. 

Virus: Just, who are you? You're not the same Yamato. 

Metalla X: That's right. You can call me Super Metalla. 

Kari: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two, episode twenty-nine! 

**Virus Faces Off Against Super Metalla X! "Kneel Before me, Virus!"**

Tai: Don't you miss this action-packed episode! Metalla X will own Virus! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Max: Exactly as dad put it, Metalla X will own Virus in the next chapter. So, why don't you just kick back and let the ass kicking begin. 

Keke: I'm so up for this chapter! Right, Coral? 

Coral: He's your dad. So I don't see why not. 

Max: Be sure to check out the latest Tamers fic. It has one of the most emotional scenes of the entire series. It's a must-read. Go on and read it. Well then, we're outta this joint. Peace! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	9. Virus Faces Off Against Super Metalla X!...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Virus, Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

Max: Hey, guys! I hope you're ready for a chapter of hard-pounding action! In just a few minutes, Virus will be on the receiving end of one of the biggest ass-whoopings. 

Keke: Dad is going to kick that jerk's ass! Go, dad! 

Coral: Matt is so channeling Vegeta. He even has that jackass' ego. 

Max: Well, to each his own. Al right, we will shut the hell up and let you read the fic. Enjoy! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**Virus Faces Off Against Super Metalla X! "Kneel Before me, Virus!"**

Virus continues on his rampage while destroying many islands below him. His main agenda now was to assimilate Sonja into his being, in order to reach his full evolution, but Sonja hid on one of the islands that he was planning to blow up. 

Sonja watched on as she witnessed more islands blow up one by one. She feared for Virus possibly finding a way to destroy the island that she and Black War Greymon were laying hidden. 

"He's destroying more islands close to us. Black War Greymon, I suggest we leave this damn island or else we're going to die anyways," Sonja said. 

"No wait. I can sense Virus moving away from this island. I don't know how and why but maybe because of the fact that he can't sense your energy signal." 

"No duh. I'm an artificial. He can't and shouldn't even sense my ki." 

"But he too is an artificial." 

"Remember what he said. He's biological. So that gives us quite an advantage, he has a ki power and we don't." 

"Yes, but he can easily see you if you attempt to escape off of this island. So that is why I suggest you stay here with me until I find a way to regain my strength and return back into the fight." 

"Well, alright. But don't you go dying on me, big guy." 

"I don't plan to. Virus has fueled my desire in killing him at the moment. War Greymon isn't even considered a priority at the moment." 

"Well I can certainly see why." 

Suddenly, more blasts came showering down from above and because of that, more islands were wiped out. Sonja looked up to see Virus shooting down more blasts at the other neighboring islands. 

"Come on out, artificial! If you don't come out now, I'll blasting every single island that comes around my sight! I suggest you surrender yourself to me and we can end these childish games!" 

"Ugh. I am not giving myself to that creep. Black War Greymon, I just hope you have a speedy recovery system Datamon placed into your body." 

"Don't worry so much at the moment… I'll be fine… My main objective is to get you to safety." 

Virus flies across the ocean and fired away more energy blast to eradicate the islands that seemed like a distraction to him. 

"I know you're on one of these islands, Sonja. You will come out sometime." 

Virus cried out angrily and waved his hand around. Two energy balls appeared in his hands and he quickly tossed each of them down at two large islands that looked to have some sort of civilized homes on it. 

"Dark Network!!" 

Virus had just used one of Etemon's trademark attacks in order to destroy the islands. And if that wasn't enough, he powered hi ki even higher and formed an electrical ball of energy over his head. Now he was using one of Altur Kabuterimon's attacks. 

"Horn Buster!!" 

The electrical ball went hurtling down towards a small island and within seconds, the energy ball was strong enough to blow the small piece of land away. 

"I love this mass destruction. Maybe these pitiful humans will soon realize the true depth of my power. Sonja, if you do not show yourself to me, I will kill more of these civilized islands! The lives of humans do not mean a damn to me as long as I reach my full evolution! You hear me! Come out now!!!" 

Elsewhere, Metal Garurumon was closing in towards the area where Virus was blowing up the islands. He sensed the large energy level and could easily tell that it was Virus. 

"Matt. Incoming, it looks like we got ourselves a nuisance." 

"Well. That has to be Virus, without a doubt. Because he was just using one of your Giga Missiles just a while ago." 

"Shall we go in and attack him?" 

"Yeah, the sooner the better. I'm going to show everyone of them that we're capable of finishing off Virus ourselves. Mark my words; we will get the job done." 

"I say we fuse right now, so we can be prepared for anything." 

"Right. I'm ready to fuse my friend. You don't know how long I've been dying for some revenge against those artificials." 

"Well, we have to protect an artificial from being absorbed since it was Jax that was assimilated into Virus." 

"So then, it's Sonja. Good, that makes things even more interesting." 

"Indeed, so are we ready to fuse?" 

"You bet! Let's do it!" 

Matt held his digivice and it began to glow. He pressed it against his chest and he felt his body become a wave of energy. 

[Digimon 02 theme "Beat Hit!" plays] 

"Fusion Shinka!!" 

Matt and Metal Garurumon came together into a one large mass of energy and slowly that cloud of energy started to form into a physical form. In their place was a metallic warrior that looked somewhat like Metal Garurumon but with spikes on his back and the crest of friendship on his chest. He was now Metalla X. 

"Metalla X!" 

Metalla X flies up into the clouds and starts to survey the area. He picks up a large energy level over towards several miles over to the eastern side. 

_"There he is and he's just blasting away some helpless islands. Well playtime is over for him. Wait till Tai and the others get a load of us!"_

Not too far behind was none other than Faith and Dimitri. Dimitri had watched his father's every actions and he plans to follow him like there's no tomorrow. 

"Young father must want to fight Virus really badly. Well, I'm sorry to raid on his little parade, but I'm going to stop him! No matter how much it takes me to beat it into his head! He may have more power now but he should not in any circumstance, underestimate Virus! Faith. It's time to fuse." 

"Right. I'm ready to go!" 

"Let's do it!" 

Dimitri held his D-3 and it started to glow. He pressed it against his chest and he felt his body become a mass of energy. 

[Digimon 02 theme "Beat Hit!" plays] 

"Fusion Shinka!!" 

Dimitri and Faith came together as a large mass of energy and soon they came together to form a single physical form. Now standing in their place was a metallic angel with some of Angemon's body features, including a helmet that looked similar to a mobile suit. 

"Angemon X!" 

Angemon X boosts up his speed energy and flies across the oceans in a speed of light. This way he could catch up to Metalla X and attempt to stop him at any costs. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back at the training grounds of Azulongmon, Leomon and Yolei stood to watch the progress of Virus through one of Gennai's viewing orbs. Though Gennai was currently not present, X was there to keep a bird's eye view on the situation. 

"So what do you think, Leomon? You think that Metalla X and Angemon X stand a chance against Virus?" asked Yolei. 

"I'm not going to lie to you, but I think they stand a chance. This is because of the fact that Virus is not in his full evolution. He's only in his second form, and if he assimilates Sonja, then we lose." 

"I'm just having a hard time trusting Matt's intentions. You know he's going to want to fight Virus just for the sport of it." 

"Now that's something I can believe. Ever since he fused with Gabumon to become Metalla X, he has gotten quite arrogant. And at first, I thought I would see this from Tai but that was not the case surprisingly," Leomon said. 

"It's very surprising. He's learned to respect his power in a way," Hawkmon said. 

"Yes that's another way to put it and let us hope that Kari turns out to be like her older brother. Yolei, how did it feel to fuse with Hawkmon for the first time?" asked X. 

"Well. It just happened. Virus was making my blood boil and I really wanted to make him pay for everything that he caused and all of the innocent souls that he has taken away. He's a parasite to this world," Yolei said. 

"You sure aren't the type that would want to fight to the death," Azulongmon said, "You and Davis have been the only ones of the newer Digi-Destined to ever fuse with their digimon. TK, Kari, Cody and Ken have yet to reach this ability. But I believe that Kari maybe the next to fuse." 

"You really think that Kari and Gatomon will be able to fuse with one another?" asked Yolei. 

"Yes but this won't be any other ordinary fusion. It will be quite a unique ability and I for one, don't know what it is." 

"Wow, maybe its the so called ascension to the next level of fusion," Yolei said. 

"Maybe it is, or maybe it isn't," X replied, "That really depends on your perspective." 

"Well I do believe is that ascension to the next level of fusion! I just have that feeling that it will be that," exclaimed Yolei, "But I just hope I'm right." 

************************************************************************************** 

Inside the training chamber, Kari and Gatomon were examining the room. They were quite surprised to see a large luxurious room. There was a large sofa, an entertainment system and just about anything, that would make the perfect house. 

"Wow! This is the training chamber?" Kari asked enthusiastically. 

"Well, one portion but don't think that this will be our full training. Trust me, I would rather want to lay back and watch TV," Tai said. 

"Out through this door, you will see the area where we will be training," Agumon said. 

"Ooo, I can't wait to see this," Gatomon said. 

Agumon opened a door and it led into a large but rather white and space less area of nothing. Gatomon and Kari looked on with their eyes widening in shock. 

"Is this some kind of joke, Agumon?" asked Gatomon, "I don't even see anything! Where's the ball of yarn? The scratching post?" 

"You won't need those to get a good training. This is where we will be sparring against each other for a full year," Agumon replied. 

"A full year? Ugh, I can't even last a full day training nonstop." 

"Tai? Is it really true that inside this chamber is only a day on the outside?" Kari asked. 

"Yeah. You will be amazed on how much taller your going to get in just one full year." 

"Did you manage to ask mom and dad about this?" 

"Of course I did, but I told them that we were taking a hike in the forests." 

"So basically this is like our vacation?" 

"A little bit of that but this is going to be work." 

"But who's going to cover for us? You know mom and dad will call the camp counselors about our whereabouts." 

"Not a problem. I have Mimi and Michael covering for us." 

"Whew. You actually do know what you're doing." 

"Yeah, don't sweat it. I got everything under control." 

"Alright then. So, when do we begin our training with our digimon?" 

"I guess today, but here's the thing. It's not going to be just any other digimon training routine." 

"Oh, then what is it?" asked Gatomon, "I'm really dying to know." 

"You'll know in due time," Agumon said, "But first. Time for some warm up exercises! I need to burn that food that I just had." 

************************************************************************************** 

As the smoke starts to clear up around the once peaceful islands, there was nothing left of them except fallen rubble and restless waters. 

Virus looked down at the ocean and he formed an angry look on his face. Now he was more than pissed off and was easily losing his patience. There was no signs of the artificials. 

"Damn! Nothing yet! That Sonja is quite a stubborn one. I'm going to just have to rise the stakes seven higher this time." 

Virus forms an energy ball in his hands, which quickly morph into small little cannon guns. He then lets out a large range of energy blasts all over the oceans. He watched as each small blast easily wiped out several large islands in an instant. 

"Try a little Giga Cannon! Maybe this will change your mind, Sonja! You will have to come sometime!" 

Virus then forms a small hammer in his hand and raises it over his head. Instead of small blasts coming out from each of the hammer's holes, there was large energy blasts about half the size of his body coming out. Each of these blasts easily blasted away several more islands. 

"Puppetmon may have been a weakling in my view but he does have quite some handy little tricks and speaking of tricks." 

Virus holds up his hands and starts to form an energy ball over his head. He then thirsts his hand forward and unleashes several devastating energy blasts. 

"Clown Trick!! Yes, these are some of Piedmon's most deadly attacks! Man I just love doing this!" 

Each of the blasts destroyed the last portions of the devastated islands that considered being valuable to environmentalists. Now, there was nothing for them to save as long as Virus was continuing his rampage. 

Sonja and Black War Greymon watched as more islands wiped out because of Virus' raging blasts and attacks. Sonja had no idea of what to do now. If she were to escape, she would easily be seen by Virus and that would prove rather disastrous. 

"Black War Greymon! I don't see anymore islands anywhere! Virus just about destroyed every one of them. I think we're on the only island that remains." 

"I'm slowly getting back my strength. Virus will know that we are here. He won't destroy it if he knows that you are on this island." 

"But that's the problem. He does not even know and if he blasts this island, we are done for! You hear me? We'll be dead!" 

"IN that case, I will fight Virus no matter how severe my condition is!" 

"No, you can't…" 

"I rather risk my life to ensure your safety. You will just have to trust me on that." 

Sonja looked at Black War Greymon as if he were crazy and then looked back up to see if Virus had spotted here yet. 

As the smoke began to clear away once again, Virus looked down to see none other than only one island remaining. This was now Virus' last chance. 

"Ahhh. One last island remaining. I got this one. Ha! Ha! Ha!" 

Virus quickly phases out and Sonja could easily sense a dark presence. She threw her hair away from her face and looked up to see Virus hovering above the island. Her eyes became widened in fear as she saw him holding out his hand as if he were about to shoot out a rather large energy blast. 

"Uh! Black War Greymon! There he is!" 

"Don't move! Stay where you are! He won't see you. He knows that you're valuable." 

"But he doesn't know! We're going to die!" 

Virus held his hand down on the sight of the island began to target it. A small energy ball was forming in his hand. He was ready to blow away this last island just to add to his own satisfaction. 

"Last island! Last chance! This is it for you, Sonja! If you are even in there, its all over!! You only brought this on yourself" 

Sonja stood there frozen in fear as she began to have flashbacks of her entire life. This would be her last resting place, where her grave would be underwater. Her fate was going to be sealed. 

Just as Virus was going to shoot out his blast and destroy this last island, he felt an enormous energy level heading towards his direction. He stopped and turned to see who it was. A bright light flew right by and then stopped right in front of him. Then to his greatest surprise, it was none other than Metalla X hovering right in front of Virus with a huge smirk on his face. The eyes of Virus widened in shock as he was now facing who he considered was the second strongest warrior next to Omega X. 

"It's… It's… you… Yamato…" 

"Yes it is me. Hello there, Virus. It's nice to meet you." 

Sonja uncovered her eyes and could feel the energy signal coming from Metalla X. She looked up and could see him. She stood there with a shocked look on her face. Black War Greymon was just as surprised but he could also feel Metalla X's hidden power. 

"Who is that, Black War Greymon? That looks like Metalla X but I can't really tell. I can sense his energy signal though. It's much different from that of Metalla X. 

"No, it's Metalla X and he's gotten much stronger." 

"But how is that possible?" 

Metalla X and Virus hovered down onto the island as they continued to face each other off. Virus slowly examined Metalla X's body as a smirk formed across his face. 

"What are you doing here, Metalla X? Or should I say Yamato and Gabumon? Have you come to save the artificials from me? Have you come to watch my reach to my fullest evolution? Well, it was quite a surprise to see you." 

"Neither. We're not here to play the hero crap." 

"Oh I see. What are you here then for? Well, it does not really matter, anyway. What you fail realize by now that I am the most powerful being in this plane of existence." 

"Ha. Ha. That is where you are wrong my friend. Gabumon and I are the strongest and we shall prove it to you." 

Sonja and Black War Greymon hid behind some bushes as they began to observe the confrontation between the two super powers. 

"All I got to say to you Virus is this, your time is up." 

"Ha. Amazing little game, Metalla X but its going to take more than just you to defeat me. You're so delusional." 

"I agree with Virus. Metalla X is obviously very delusional. He's lost his mind. There's no way that he stands a chance against Virus alone. He might as well sign his own death warrant. After all, I did kick his ass." 

"Metalla X is much different from last time. His ki has increased dramatically ever since he fought you Sonja." 

"Huh? But how? How could Metalla X achieve such a large amount of power in such a short amount of time? It just doesn't add up." 

"Trust me, because Metalla X wouldn't be challenging Virus here and now if he didn't have power that will back him up. You were stronger then, Sonja. Now he is the strongest and he alone could he the power to end Virus once and for all." 

"Well, I just hope your right. Man, what power…" 

"So, Metalla X, shall we get started then?" 

"Yes. Let's go. Are you up to the ultimate challenge?" 

Just as Virus was going to answer him, Metalla X felt another tremendous energy level coming towards his way. He looked up to see none other than Angemon X appear out of nowhere. Angemon X hovers down to the ground. 

"Huh?! Is that you Dimitri? My, how much you've grown since the last time we met each other. I can easily sense that your energy level has taken a rise as well. Interesting. So is this going to be a father and son tag team we are going to have here? Another usual handy-cap match? well, I'll be more than glad to fight you both alone." 

"No. There will be no other interruptions," Metalla X said, "And he's just here to observe our one on one battle." 

"Ahhh. Just what I needed, a little audience here to see me kick the crap out of you!" 

"No, Virus. I'm afraid it's going to be the other way around, is that clear?" 

These words from Metalla X infuriated Virus as he quickly clenched his fists and growled angrily. 

"Dimitri and that Patamon also managed to raise their ki in their fusion form. Interesting. So looks like we don't have to get our hands dirty after all," Sonja said. 

"No. But I suggest that we stay here," replied Black War Greymon, "We shall let Metalla X fight Virus. In the end, either one will be the last man standing." 

"Uh huh." 

Virus and Metalla X faced each other down as the air around them started to quickly rise. One of them was now going to make their next move and it could very well be Metalla X. 

"Are you ready now, Virus? Are you ready to see what is perhaps the single most powerful force known in two worlds?!" 

Virus stood there amused after listening to Metalla X's little speech. He certainly wasn't taking Metalla X seriously as he should. 

Soon all of that would change as the ground quickly started to shake and Metalla X began to power up his ki level. He felt his body tremble with pure rage and power surging through his veins. A bright aura formed around him and electrical bolts were emitting from his body. 

Virus took a good look at Metalla X and watched as the ground around him was starting to shatter. Pieces of rubble began to float up and encircle Metalla X as if he were a human magnet field. 

"Wow. What… great… power. I've never felt this kind of energy before," Sonja whispered to herself. "You think he stands a chance?" 

"With this large amount of power, it's safe to say yes," Black War Greymon said. 

Metalla X's body slowly started to bulk up because of this huge power up. The muscles on his arms and legs started to get bigger and his feet started to cave into the ground below him. The spikes on his back were getting sharper and shiner. His whole body started to glow a blue metallic aura but his eyes were glowing a golden yellow. The island around him was starting to shake. 

_"So far so good, young father, but lets see what your maximum power is really like,"_ Angemon X said to himself. _"So far you haven't been disappointing me yet."_

Metalla X continued his power up and Virus just stood with a shocked look on his face. He never felt such a tremendously high power level from one single fighter. He was really looking forward to testing his powers against a caliber fusion warrior such as Metalla X. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Back inside the training chamber, Gatomon began to spar with Agumon as they both traded blows against one another. 

"Lighting Claw!" 

"Pepper Breath!" 

Both of their attacks connected with one another but they both were pushed backwards because of that. Gatomon looked over to Agumon with a smirk on her face. 

"Not bad for a rookie." 

"I'm just getting warmed up, kitty cat." 

"What?! How dare you?! Wait till I whoop you when I become Angewomon!" 

"War Greymon says bring it!" 

Tai and Kari watched on with amused looks on their faces. Kari looked over to her older brother. 

"Tai, Agumon mentioned that this would not be some sort of digimon training? I need to know what you two are planning to do with me and Gatomon." 

"Well. I might as well tell you. I can't really explain it. To be honest, I never make much sense anyway. I'll give this my best shot. Ahem. Azulongmon told us that you and Gatomon have some sort of hidden power and he told us that we will unleash that hidden power, or we will at least help ya'll." 

"So what's this hidden power?" 

"We are training you two to reach the fusion level." 

"Wow?! Are you really that serious?! Gatomon and I to fuse into a super being like Omega X?!" 

"Yes and I'm positive that you two have that ability. It's only a matter of time. And that hidden power that you have is called 'The Amazing Grace'." 

"Amazing Grace? You mean that's the hidden power that you want to tell me about?" 

"Yes and we're going to help you two unleash that power, but you will need to understand that this will be the hardest challenge to date in your lives. You think you are up for it? Because there's always the exit door and there's a chance to chicken out of this." 

"No way! You don't see me running away from this. Much like you, I will rise and claim this Amazing Grace. I won't let you down." 

"Well, we are Kamiyas after all. We're just too proud to ever give up." 

"Yup and this time, we're going to ascend to that level of fusion. You hear that Gatomon?" 

"Loud and clear. If it's an Amazing Grace that you want, it's an Amazing Grace that you will get!" 

"Thanks Gatomon. I'm up for this, Tai. So when do we begin?" 

"We could start today if you want to." 

"Yeah! Let's do this! I rather start now rather than wait later." 

"Well Kari, we got a full year of training, so we got all the time that we need," Agumon said. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Outside the chamber door, Leomon and X began to read the increasing ki coming from Metalla X. They could not believe to how much power that he has achieved. 

"Leomon! His power was greater than I've ever imagined!" 

"Yes, this is simply amazing!" 

"Are you saying that all of this energy is coming from just Metalla X alone?" asked Hawkmon. 

"Yes and he has now ascended to that next level of fusion," Azulongmon replied. 

"What, then he must be the most powerful warrior in two worlds," said Yolei, "And our power of Silphymon is nothing compared to this!" 

"There's no doubt in my mind that Metalla X has the power to defeat Virus," Leomon said, "But will Metalla X be wise enough to take this monster seriously?" 

"Matt, you better not let your ego get the best of you," X muttered. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Metalla X stood there as he continued to power up to his maximum power. His muscles got bigger and the aura around him got even brighter. Virus shielded his eyes as the light started to emulate across the entire landscape. 

Sonja and Black War Greymon were even more shocked as they read Metalla X's current ki. It has already surpassed theirs and quickly sky rocketed. 

"Now that's what I call power," Black War Greymon said. 

"I'll say. Virus doesn't even know what he's up against now," Sonja replied. 

As the smoke started to clear away, Metalla X stood there with a bright aura around him and his muscles all bugled out. The spikes on his back were very much sharper. His appearance seemed almost similar to that of a metallic hedgehog. 

Metalla X looked up to face Virus, who has a shocked look on his face. Metalla X breaths heavily and wrenches his left fist back. 

"I have now reached two times the original fusion!" 

"What?!" 

With that said, Metalla X quickly launches himself right at Virus in the speed of light. He drills Virus with a powerful fist into his stomach. Virus looks down with a shocked look on his face. He could not believe that Metalla X was fast enough to nail him. The two artificials were just as shocked as well. 

"Awww, what's wrong? Did it really hurt that bad? Here let me make it up to you." 

"What's wrong?! Grr, I'll tell you what's wrong... No wait! You're making a big joke out of this. Well I admire your humor but this time none of that humor will save you in the end. You're done for." 

"Thanks, I know I'm very humorous." 

With that said, Metalla X pulls his fist out of Virus' stomach and the evil monster goes staggering back while holding his chest. Metalla X takes advantage as he runs right at Virus and delivers a devastating uppercut to the jaw of Virus. Virus goes flying up into the air but Metalla X goes up to follow him. Metalla X flips up and then delivers a kick to Virus' stomach. Virus screams out in pain as he goes flying down. Virus crashes through the ground below and was left a bruised mess. 

Metalla X went plummeting. He nails a direct punch that connects with Virus' face. Virus goes flying back but he manages to stop himself. As he turns around, he sees Metalla X. Virus goes to punch him but Metalla X easily twists to the side and nails Virus in the chest with a power punch. Virus cries out in pain. Metalla X quickly phases out and reappears behind Virus. He then delivers a devastating kick to the spine. Virus goes flying forwards and finds himself crashing through a rocky cliff. 

Metalla X lands on top of a nearby rocky ledge and turns to face Virus. The evil monster slowly gets to his feet and turns to face Metalla X. An angry look comes over his face but Metalla X just continues on smiling. 

"What's wrong, Virus? You pussing out already?" 

"Pussing out?! You got to be joking?! I'm just getting started!" 

"Is that so? So, why are considering on quitting this fight?" 

"Don't be so sure of yourself, you fool. Don't you even realize that your data and DNA are apart of me! I know you. You are apart of me." 

"How ironic and its going to be me that kills your ass once and for all." 

"Ha, clever till the end, huh? That's so like you." 

Angemon X stood around and watched the fight. He began to realize the true depth of Metalla X's unlimited power. He was quite surprised that he is easily taking apart Virus in the beginning. 

_"You have him against the ropes. Just don't screw this up. The ball is your court."_

Sonja and Black War Greymon watched on from a far distance behind some large bushes. Sonja was quite surprised to see how much Metalla X has improved since the last time that she fought him. 

"Wow, this is simply amazing. Metalla X isn't even breaking a sweat. I don't even think Virus knows what he's up against. I'm certainly wrong for ever doubting Metalla X's abilities." 

"Yes but this is just the tip of the iceberg. Metalla X has many more tricks up his sleeve. It is only a matter of time before he finishes Virus off for good," Black War Greymon said. 

"Unbelievable. He isn't done just yet. I'm really looking forward to seeing his true fighting abilities. I just find it hard to believe that he has gotten this strong ever since we fought each other just a couple of days ago." 

"Like I said, you were stronger then, but now Metalla X is the strongest." 

"Incredible. These fused warriors certainly know how to increase their ki levels even during a short period. What is their secret to their powers? It seems that they have no limits." 

Sonja was going to say something else, she was interrupted as the fight continued to rage on. Virus goes flying right at Metalla X and goes to deliver punches to him. Metalla X managed to maneuver to each side as he dodged each punch with tremendous ease. Virus was getting quite irritated as Metalla X was simply just moving to each side. 

Angemon X watched the battle wage on as he began to remember everything that had occurred in the training chamber. 

_"This is it. The moment that we all have been waiting for. After all of that training and hard work, it's now going to pay off. I never believed that we could reach a new level of digivolution. It's hard to describe the ability to fuse with your digimon, but ever since that has happened to me, I have find new ways to exploiting new limitations to my power. Young father certainly has used his experience to his advantage. Now, we both have found ways to ascend to the next level of fusion. Young father, I hope you realize that I'm very proud of you. But I am sure that you will soon accept me for who I am. I am your flesh and blood. I am your son. The burning desire to be the best Digi-Destined that flows in your veins also flows through mine. Please realize that the battles that you are taking part in, you do not have to fight these battles alone. I am here whenever you need me. I promise you, you will definitely be proud of me when I show you the true abilities of my power."_

Metalla X continues on maneuvering aside from each punch thrown by Virus. Virus cannot even make a single hit on Metalla X. The fused warrior was using his speed to his advantage and the bulky size of Virus was definitely slowing him down. Metalla X takes advantage of this situation and delivers a power punch to the stomach. Virus goes flying back and crashing through several rocky ledges. 

Virus cries out angrily as he goes crashing down into the ground and into the murky waters below. Metalla X hovers over towards the waters and forms a huge smirk across his face. He was now simply toying with Virus for the hell of it. 

"Heh. This is all too easy. Virus, your power makes me laugh." 

As soon as he said that, Virus goes flying out of the water with an enraged look on his face. He clenched his fists and cried out angrily. 

"You will hear me, Yamato! Mark my words, you will die!" 

Metalla X simply just smiled and popped his neck. Virus was disgusted at the way his adversary was not even taking him seriously. 

"I am done humoring you, Yamato. Soon, I will show you the true depth of my power. Are you up for it?" 

"That depends. If you quit wasting our time and quit giving me these shitty performances." 

"Fine then. Let's go for round two." 

"Fine by me. But don't expect me to go easy on you, I'm getting pretty impatient over here." 

With that said, the two fighters go flying right at each other and fists were now being traded but it was Metalla X who was easily dodging every punch that was being thrown at him. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Back at the training grounds, Yolei stood in between X and Leomon as they were observing the battle from an orb. She was getting quite anxious to what was going on in the battle. 

"So ,what's going on? How is Matt and Dimitri holding off Virus at the moment?" asked Yolei. 

"Umm, Yolei. Don't you think we should be just sitting down and not asking them a bunch of pointless questions since they are watching the battle themselves," Hawkmon said. 

"Well we're the ones with the cheap seats here, so I have a right to know to what is going on." 

"So far, Metalla X is winning and Virus hasn't even laid on hand on him. Metalla X definitely has the edge at the moment," X said. 

"Really? Wow, then he must really be powerful. Will he be able to defeat Virus?" Yolei asked. 

"Yes. If he keeps up at this rate then, he shall snare victory," Azulongmon said. 

Leomon stood there clenching his fists and growling to himself. There seems to be something upsetting Leomon and he would not let the others know what is troubling him now. 

"Hey, what's wrong with Leomon? We're all cool and clam here but here he is all tense," Yolei said, "I wonder what his problem is." 

_"Grrr. Don't these fools realize what's going on?! Metalla X is winning without a doubt. But he has the power to have finished off Virus a while ago. He's just simply toying with him, giving Virus a chance to absorb the other artificial and reaching his full evolution. I knew something like this would happen. He's putting us all at risk just to feed his own selfish pride,"_ Leomon said to himself. 

"Ok… So we're winning and Leomon goes all pissy poo on us!" Yolei exclaimed, "Something is definitely wrong." 

"Well I wouldn't ask Leomon at the moment. I say we let him have his moments," Hawkmon said. 

"No! Metalla X! You better not screw this up," Leomon angrily cried out, "Your putting us all at risk! Just finish off Virus now!" 

The others all stood there and looked towards Leomon as if he were crazy. Soon they would agree with him and definitely worry now. 

************************************************************************************** 

Gatomon stood there as she was clenching her paws and powering up her ki. Kari encouraged her digimon on and was there to coach her and motivate her to evolve during her power up. 

"Come on, Gatomon! You're getting there! I know you can do this!" 

Tai and Agumon watched on to see if Gatomon was able to power up the proper way. They were there to correct any mistakes if needed. 

"So how am I doing, Tai?" asked Gatomon. 

"You're getting there! It's not the level of power that we are looking for," said Tai. 

"You're going to have to dig down deeper and find that power that you are looking for," Agumon said. 

"Alright, but its pretty hard to find. How is it possible for me exploiting it?" asked Gatomon. 

"Ahem. Here I'll show you," Agumon said as he walked over to Gatomon. "Now watch me." 

Agumon stood there as he quickly powers up his ki and quickly evolves into War Greymon within a matter of seconds. Gatomon and Kari stood there with surprised looks on their faces. 

"Whoa! How… How… How did you do that?" asked Gatomon. 

"As you can see, I evolved into my mega form. I digivolved so fast that you were not able to keep up with it. This is a lesson you must learn. In order to reach to the next level, its going to take more than just increasing your power level, understand?" 

"Yeah, but what really more do you need to reach to that level of power?" Kari asked. 

"You really should have a meaning instead of just doing it by doing it," War Greymon said, "I know it won't be easy but here's what we will do." 

"Ok?" 

"Gatomon. We are going to get you to evolve into your mega level form. First, I want you to use the pain of loss." 

"Ok. So you basically want me to picture it," said Gatomon. 

"Yes. That's it basically. Now pretend that Virus is killing me and everybody else." 

Gatomon stood there growling to herself while clenching her fists. But then, she turned towards War Greymon with a questioned look on her face. 

"Um, wait. I haven't even seen Virus yet." 

"Ok then. Try to picture Myotismon then." 

Gatomon nodded and then she angrily looked back to when she was a slave to Myotismon. She could remember all of those times that she was abused by her former master. 

_"Every time you look at me with those eyes, I will have to hurt you. Those eyes, I knew from that day forward that you would soon betray. You are going to pay for what you have done, you little traitor. Those who play together, lose together." _

"I'm not afraid and if there's one thing that I've been looking forward in doing is defeating you, Myotismon! I am the eighth digimon!" 

Gatomon could even easily remember when Myotismon killed her best friend, Wizardmon. She will never forget that day and will always cherish the moments that she had with Wizardmon. She never got the chance to thank him for everything that he has done for her. 

_"Thank you for everything, Gatomon." _

"You saved me… I'm sorry… Wizardmon.." 

Then she could remember when she first digivolved into Angewomon and easily put Myotismon away with her Celestial Arrow. 

_"Myotismon. You try to destroy humans and digimon alike! How do you justify yourself?!"_

Then Gatomon could remember when they had their first battle against Burizalor. The tyrant was a far greater monster than Myotismon ever hoped to be. 

Gatomon cried out angrily as an aura of light appeared all around her. Kari held her hand over her chest and kneeled down. Her D-3 released a large amount of light and it started to cover Gatomon. She felt her ki level increase as she quickly evolved into Angewomon. 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Brave Heart" plays] 

Angewomon flew up and her body started to transform into that of a dragon. Her body was mainly a pink color with a set of horns on her head. 

"Wow, how beautiful..." Kari said, "Is that Gatomon's mega form?" 

[Magnadramon. Mega-Level. Vaccine Type. Special Techniques: Dramon's Breathe & Dramon Shield] 

"Yes, Kari. I am Magnadramon," she said in a thunderous voice, "We used the pain of loss to finally evolve me into my mega leveled form." 

"Tai. We did it!" Kari said, "So is this step one?" 

"Yeah and from here we will guide you through the procedures and the steps in reaching the fusion level but it will require a lot of patience on yours and Gatomon's parts. Are you two really up for it," asked Tai. 

"Yeah. We are. You won't be disappointed," Kari said, "Isn't that right Magnadramon?" 

"Right on." 

_"I never imagined that Gatomon would have this amount of power. It will only be a matter of time before she and Kari achieve the Amazing Grace power. They are catching on very well,"_ Tai said to himself. 

"We'll continue this tomorrow but for now, let us all retire to our beds," War Greymon said, "Rest is just as important as the training." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Virus goes flying back as he was punched away by Metalla X. Virus goes crashing down into the water but he managed to stop himself and hover right back up in order to meet up with Metalla X. 

"Virus!!" 

Virus heard his name being called and managed to turn around to see if anybody was behind him. Nobody was there. As soon as he turned around, he was met with several rapid punches by Metalla X. His punches were so fast that not even Virus was able to detect and block them out. There were little dents forming all over Virus because of this. 

Metalla X appears right in front of Virus with a huge smirk on his face. Virus felt all of the dents all over his body. 

"Ahhh, what's wrong? I hope I'm not hurting you that bad? It would be a damn shame if you were to throw in the towel al ready? Oh well, I guess I managed to win this poor excuse of a battle." 

"Ahhh, poor Yamato. You just don't understand do you?" 

"Oh yeah? Try me?" 

Virus quickly uncovered himself, shoots out a large energy blast from his mouth, and sends it hurtling towards Metalla X. Metalla X quickly phases away from the blast and reappears out of nowhere. He turns around and is drilled with a punch to the face by Virus. The fused warrior goes flying back and down into the water. Virus shoots out another mouth blast and watches as it nails Metalla X. A huge explosion takes place and there seemed to be nothing left of Metalla X. Angemon X watched on to make sure that his young father was not destroyed so quickly and effortlessly. 

Virus looked down and started laughing hysterically. He was pretty sure and confident that he already had won the battle already. He used almost everything he had in those two blasts. He then looked down at Angemon X and noticed him being cool and clam all of a sudden. 

"Dimitri? What does he think he's looking at?!" 

Suddenly, Virus felt a tremendous energy level and gasped in total shock. He turned around and was met with a power kick to the face by Metalla X. Virus goes flying back from the huge impact and crashes down onto the island below. Metalla X quickly hovers down to where Virus was laying. Now a huge smile forms across his face. 

"So... Had enough fun for now, Virus? I think we should be ending these little games." 

"Ha. You still haven't seen anything yet. Metalla X, I will now show you the true depth of power and you will not be disappointed! I'll see to that!" 

Metalla X stood there as he felt the ground around him starting to shake as if earthquakes were starting to take place. Virus let out an aura of green light and felt himself starting to tremble with more power surging through his artificial body. Virus' aura started to cause a dention into the ground and Metalla X was quite impressed at what he was seeing. 

_"His power is increasing dramatically. I just hope your very careful, young father. Don't underestimate him,"_ Angemon X said to himself. 

"He's getting much stronger. I can definitely feel his power reaching new heights," Black War Greymon said. 

But as soon as Virus finished powering up, he looked around and saw a large crater formed on the ground. He looked over towards Metalla X and an angry look came across his face. Metalla X quickly lands on his feet and faces off the evil monster. 

"Ahhh. So you can increase your power level at all. But it still won't save you." 

"I admire your courage, Metalla X. But your over confidence shall be your downfall. You're nothing more than a jack ass!" 

"Oh boy. This is going to get rough," Angemon X whispered to himself. 

"So aren't you going to make your next move, Metalla X? Because if you won't, then I will!!" 

Virus quickly flies right at Metalla X. Everything seem to go into slow motion as Metalla X walks backwards. Then Metalla X's head goes jerking back as Virus' fist connects with his face. Angemon X watched with total shock and could not believe that Virus was able to connect with a fist to Metalla X. 

Virus stood there with a smirk on his face but soon his smile turns into a gasp of fear. Virus walked backwards and watched as Metalla X turned to face him. A trickle of blood was coming down from Metalla X's mouth but he quickly wiped it off. 

"That one was free. Now I'm going to show you what real power is." 

"Your not, Yamato… You're not Gabumon… You're not even Metalla X. No, you've changed! You've become someone else!" 

Metalla X quickly points to himself and a huge smirk forms across his face. He was quickly gaining back his confidence because of this. 

"Thats right. We are Super Metalla X." 

Metalla X has showed Virus what he's really made of and has quickly surpassed the evil monster in power. But what if he defeats Virus? What if Metalla X becomes an even bigger monster than Virus? 

[Digimon Zero Two second ending theme "Itsumo Itsumo Demo" plays] 

[Preview] 

Tai: Yo! It's me, Tai! Wait until you see the ass-kicking Virus deserves! Give it to him, Matt! 

Metalla X: I do not need your support. These chapters have been nothing more than a royal treatment for myself. 

Virus: Royal Treatment, my ass! When I absorb Sonja, you will not laughing for long! 

Metalla X: Ha! Ha! Here I'm laughing out loud. 

Angemon X: Father, do not let your new power overcome your judgment. We have to destroy Virus! 

Paildramon: Hang on guys! We're coming! 

Ken: You can't leave us out of the action! 

Agumon: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two, episode thirty! 

**Metalla X's Pride Overcomes Virus! Daisuke-Shut Down Sonja!**

Kari: Don't miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Coral: It's official! Matt is definitely channeling Vegeta. He's doing a pretty good job of it, too. Ugh, I hate that creep's attitude. 

Keke: You have to admit; now he's kicking that ass. 

Max: Ok, you've gone overboard. You've had way too much sugar. 

Keke: No! Must have more! More! 

Coral: Crap, she's become a psycho. It's like they say 'like father, like daughter'. 

Max: Or the other way around. 

Keke: Kick his ass, daddy! Now stomp him a good one! 

Max: Alright, we're out of here and Keke is officially going on medication. Ok, baby? 

Keke: Aww, he call me baby... Kill his ass, daddy!! 

Max: Ok, medication it is. Night, everyone! 

Coral: Peace! Make sure to check out the Tamers fic. 

*************************************************************************************** 


	10. Metalla X's Pride Overcomes Virus! Daisu...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Virus, Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

Max: Hey guys and a Happy Halloween week! We've got plenty of surprises for each segment for chapter posted this week. There are two things to celebrate for. 

Keke: This Friday will of course be Halloween. We'll definitely be sporting our costumes. Most importantly, this Wednesday will be the 20th birthday of SSJ4T. He will return for that day only. 

Coral: I'm buying him a birthday present as a day to redeem my awful ways. I feel so terrible… 

Max: How thoughtful. I better go get myself a sweet ass costume, then. 

Keke: We'll be bobbing for apples. Now I've got a survey for all of our readers. What's your favorite scary movie? 

Max: You can leave it in your reviews. Get into the Halloween spirit and let us now. 

Coral: Now to start off this Halloween week, here's the next chapter of the Virus Saga. If you thought Virus was scary in the beginning, then these next chapters will prove that he can be even scarier. 

Max: Enjoy the chapter and prepare yourself for Virus' next step to evolution! Now, on with the fic… 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**Metalla X's Pride Overcomes Virus! Daisuke-Shut Down Sonja!**

Virus stood right in front of Metalla X with a very intense look on his face. He clenched his fists tightly and growled under his breath. He couldn't believe that he was getting taken apart by Metalla X. He was so sure that he could have wiped out Metalla X by now, but that wasn't the case. Meanwhile, Metalla X was simply calm. A huge smirk was right on his face and he didn't even let Virus bother one tiny bit. 

The artificials watched on from a far off distance behind some huge bushes. They had just witnessed what seemed to be a very powerful warrior in Metalla X. They were quite shocked to even see Virus struggle against him. 

"Virus is scared of Metalla X? This is too unreal. Metalla X is basically taking him apart," Sonja said. 

_"Amazing. I've never felt this tremendous energy from one single force,"_ Black War Greymon thought. _"I hope for sure that Metalla X will indeed finish off Virus as he was supposed to have done."_

Virus punched the ground with intense rage as he looked up and faced Metalla X. 

"How did you get this much power? Enlighten me now!" 

"Ha. All I did were just your basic normal routine exercises. Like some sit-ups, pushups, curl ups, cardio running and taking my vitamins. There, is that proof enough?" 

"No! This can't be happening! You should be dead by now, because back in the future time, artificial Jax killed you. But I absorbed Jax and I have all of his abilities in addition to my own! This just isn't possible, you bluffing!!" 

"Look, prove my bluff then. You're just mad that I'm easily kicking your ass and you can't even touch me. But I'll tell you what. I make things much easier for you. Ok?" 

Virus stomps the ground and creates a hole in the ground. He watches as Metalla X turns his back on him. 

"Ok, now. My back is turned. How is that?" 

Virus angrily stomps the ground and cries out in tremendous anger and rage. Metalla X was basically just toying with him. But now he wasn't going to take any more crap from Metalla X, he plans on finishing this fight once and for all. So from there he can proceed on to absorb Sonja to complete his evolution. 

_"Young father. I hope you realize that this needs to be ended now. Why haven't you finished off Virus by now? This isn't the time to letting your ego get the best of you,"_ Angemon said to himself. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Paildramon and Stingmon were surveying around the area where many islands once stood. They were sure that there were islands here the other day but now nothing. 

"This is odd. I could have sworn that Stingmon and I surveyed this area. There were islands on this exact spot," Ken said. 

"Well, where ever they are, they're gone. I know for a fact that this could have been Virus' dirty work," Paildramon said. 

"Then he isn't too far away," Stingmon replied. 

Suddenly Paildramon and Stingmon felt a tremendous ki from over in the east side. They growled as they felt a dark presence from there. 

"What is it Stingmon?" asked Ken. 

"I feel a dark presence over in the east direction," Stingmon replied, "And that could only mean one thing." 

"Yep. Virus. He's close by," Paildramon said, "And I'm sure that the artificials are close by as well. We better get there as fast as we possibly can." 

_"So we basically got to shut down these things with just this handheld device alone?"_ Davis asked in Paildramon's thoughts. 

"You got that right and we're going to get it done," Paildramon replied, "So are we ready to go…" 

"Hold on! Wait for me!" cried out a voice. 

They all turned to see TK riding on Pegasusmon. The young boy waved over to them in order to get their attention. 

"TK! We were wondering if you would ever show up," Ken said, "Thanks for coming." 

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss my brother in action for the whole world," TK replied. 

"Wait a minute?! Matt and Gabumon are already over there now?" asked Stingmon. 

"Yeah along with Dimitri. They're stopping Virus at the moment and that will give you guys the chance to shutting down those artificials," TK said. 

"But we better hurry. Those artificials could have left the island right about now," Pegasusmon said. 

They all nodded in agreement and headed over towards the east direction where all of the action was taking place. But they had better hurry or something disastrous could take place by now. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Virus hops onto a nearby cliff ledge and gets into a fighting position. He slowly cups his hands together and wrenches them backwards. Metalla X turns to face him. 

"As you should know by now, your DNA is apart of me. And I have your own attacks to go along with it," Virus said. 

The evil artificial begins to power up a single mass of energy in his hands and then it got bigger. Angemon X could easily tell what the attack was and knew what was coming in a few moments. 

"Wait a second. That's my father's Ice Barrier Beam technique!" 

"Ice Barrier Beam!!" 

Virus pushes his hands forwards and shoots out a huge, icy blast. The blast goes hurtling towards Metalla X at a tremendous rate but Metalla X just stood there with a smirk on his face. He gets into a blocking position as he crosses his arms and lets the blast engulf him. A huge explosion occurs and causes the whole area that they were standing around on to explode. 

************************************************************************************** 

"Whoa! There I see some sort of blast being fired over on that island!" Ken cried out. 

"No doubt that they are there," said Paildramon, "And that was one of Metalla X's attacks. It's got to be him." 

"Or it could have been Virus. Remember, he has everyone of our attacks," Pegasusmon said. 

"No surprise there," TK said. 

"We better take a look at this action and we'll determine the perfect time to make our next move," said Stingmon. 

"Agreed!" they all said in unison. 

They looked down to watch the fight ensue between the two super powers. They could see a huge cloud of smoke engulfing a large portion of the island itself. 

*************************************************************************************** 

As the smoke began to clear away, the ground started to shake up and debris spread apart in every direction. Virus slowly gets to his feet and looks over to see the large cloud of smoke starting to clear away. 

A huge grin formed across his face but then it turns into an expression of complete shock as the smoke cleared away. What he saw standing right before him was none other than Metalla X. But this time, there was a blue metallic aura glowing around his body and the spikes on his back were sharper than ever. 

Angemon X quickly sighed a relief as he saw his young father withstanding such a devastating attack and it was Metalla X's own attack. Virus still couldn't believe that he was unable to penetrate Metalla X. 

"I can't believe this! How are you able to withstand such a blow," Virus asked frantically. 

"Like I said, my power far surpasses yours. You just won't admit that your getting your ass kicked by a fused warrior such as ourselves." 

"Damn you!" 

"Wow! Metalla X is radical! I must hand it to you, your brother sure knows how to deliver a good ass kicking," Paildramon said. 

"Mmmhmm. We shouldn't have any problems as long as he's around. Virus doesn't realize what he's up against," TK said. 

"Man I really wish what kind of training he and Dimitri were taking in that chamber," Ken said. 

"Look! I see Angemon X over on that canyon ridge," said Stingmon. 

They all looked down to see Angemon X watching the battle ensue. It was as if he had the front row seats. 

"Dude! I wonder what kind of vitamins Dimitri is taking?" said Paildramon. "We could use a little training in that chamber if we wanted." 

"Well first, we have to shut down those artificials and then we can let Metalla X get his job done. And from there, we can enjoy a little free time," Pegasusmon said, "But we got important business to accomplish first. You got the remote control, Paildramon?" 

"Right here and I'm ready to turn their lights off," Paildramon replied, "I wonder if you can use this to get free cable too." 

Virus gets even angrier and he begins to charge right at Metalla X. He shoots out a barrage of multiple ki blast but Metalla X easily warded them off with just the palm of his hands. Virus goes to punch Metalla X but Metalla X easily maneuvers to the side and delivers a devastating knee to his gut. Metalla X flips over Virus. He gets behind him and then delivers a spinning wheel kick to the back of Virus' head. 

Virus goes flying back and crashes into several rocky ledges. The force of the impact caused the ledges to explode into nothing but a pile of debris. Virus finds himself crashing down into the ground as he falls face first. 

Virus quickly gets to his feet and wipes the blood from his mouth. He turns to see Metalla X flying right at him and then delivering a power punch to his face. Virus goes falling back as he is left a battered and bloody mess. 

"Wow. I can't believe at what I'm seeing here," TK said, "My brother and Gabumon are unbelievable. They're bigger, faster and stronger than Tai was as Omega X." 

"No kidding. I'm speechless," Ken said. 

************************************************************************************** 

Leomon and X observed the battle and Leomon was beginning to fear for the worst to come. 

"Well, at least we're winning, right Leomon?" asked X, "I mean Metalla X is unstoppable. Virus hasn't even made a single scratch on him." 

"Its Metalla X who's winning, not us," Leomon replied. 

"Yeah. I can certainly understand and find it hard to trust in Metalla X sometimes. He's certainly the opposite of Omega X." 

"So, what's been going on?" asked Yolei, "How has Matt been faring? Is he still kicking Virus' good for nothing butt?" 

"Yes but we should be more worried how long that will last," Leomon said. 

"What do you mean?" Hawkmon asked. 

"I mean the fact that its hard to trust in Metalla X's abilities sometimes," X stated. 

"I can certainly understand that," said Yolei, "So when are the others going to go and shut down those artificials?" 

"Ken, TK and Davis should be over on the island by now," Leomon said. 

"As a matter of fact, they are," replied Azulongmon, "As you can see on the viewing orb, they are watching the battle as we speak. But they know that they have a task to accomplish." 

_"Ken. I hope you make it through this whole ordeal in one peace,"_ Yolei said in thought. 

"Yolei? What's wrong?" asked Hawkmon. 

Yolei looked down at Hawkmon and blushed a bit. Hawkmon began to ponder on what she was thinking and shrugged his shoulders. 

_"Damn it! You better stop toying with him, Metalla X! Your putting all of our lives at risk,"_ Leomon said in his thoughts. 

*************************************************************************************** 

"Terra Force!!!" 

War Greymon tossed several of his patented Terra Force attacks and quickly shattered away some icy glaciers in the wide-open empty space. Illusions will often start to appear and that is what this whole training is all about. 

"Great work, War Greymon! You definitely are a one 'mon wrecking crew!" 

"You haven't seen anything yet, Tai. Watch this." 

War Greymon hovers up and begins to power up his ki. His body was then covered by an orange aura of light. He quickly spins into a tornado and at the same time begins to power up to twenty times of his normal maximum. 

"Mega Claw!! Times Twenty!!" 

War Greymon quickly spins through several rising glaciers in a matter of moments and leaves them as nothing but a pile of icy debris. 

"Tai! Tai! Over here!" 

Tai turned around to see his younger sister waving over to him. He runs over to where she was standing and she quickly pointed up to see Magnadramon powering up her ki. 

"Wow that's impressive Kari. But she can do any attacks and not just stand around and power up her ki level?" asked Tai. 

"Sure. Ok, Magnadramon! Let 'em have it!" 

Magnadramon quickly powered up her ki level and a pink aura of light surrounded her. She then flies up and opens her mouth. A green fire blast came shooting out of her mouth and down into the ground. 

"Dramon Fire!!" 

But instead of it going at a normal rate, the blast went at a super sonic speed and penetrated through the gigantic glacier in a matter of seconds. Then the glacier exploded in no time flat. Nothing was left of it but icy debris. 

"Wow. That's awesome. You two are really catching on." 

"Yeah, but we're not even at the fusion level. This is just your basic. You think I'll ever fuse with Gatomon," asked Kari, "And how do we really know that we possess the amazing power of the Amazing Grace." 

"Hey quit on me already. You're really catching on. As a matter of fact, you're catching on better than I did during my year of training in here with Agumon sometime ago." 

"No you're just saying that." 

"No. I'm dead serious. Don't worry so much and don't even put all of the pressure on yourself. You're going to catch on. I promise." 

"That makes me feel good about myself, after listening to you. Thank you, big brother." 

"Anything to cheer up my baby little sister." 

"Tai, I'm not a baby, ok? So what do we do now?" 

"Our digimon need a little more time to train, so lets allow them to train until their bodies start to wear out. You and I are hitting the snack bar now! Last on there has to mop the floors!" 

"Oh no! You're not beating me to it again! I'm not mopping the floors ever again! Ha! Ha!" 

The two siblings raced each other to determine who would indeed mop the floors while their digimon continued their training sessions. 

**************************************************************************************** 

A huge explosion occurred in the skies above and then followed by that were bright flashes of lights colliding with one another. Suddenly, somebody was falling down from the sky. It was Virus. He found himself crashing down into the ground below and causing a huge crater to add to his devastating fall. Virus slowly gets to his feet but he is much too battered to even move a single muscle. 

Metalla X flies down to meet up with Virus and a huge smirk forms across his face. 

"Are we getting mad already?" Metalla X asked in a convincing manner. "Too damn bad. You're going to have to live with the fact that a fused warrior is much too superior to you artificials." 

"No! I refuse to believe that! Its not true!!" 

Virus goes flying right at Metalla X and goes to punch him right in the face but Metalla X twists to the side and delivers a chop to the side of the face of Virus. Virus goes flying back and crashing down into the water below. Metalla X smiled and flew right down into the water to follow Virus. 

"Ugh! Matt! Now why did you have to go and do that for?" TK asked angrily. 

"He's wasting our time," Paildramon said, "But I say we go down and do our part already. I've just about seen enough of Matt's obnoxious ways." 

Virus found himself underwater and he began to look around his surroundings. He could find nothing but an ocean full of underwater life. However, there weren't any signs of Metalla X anywhere. Virus began to pick up a huge reading nearby and he begins to power up a ki blast. Suddenly, he felt a shadow looming by and turns around to blast whoever was behind him. To his surprise, he shot a shark and watched as it exploded. 

Virus angrily cried out and began to power up his ki level once again. He hovered towards the top and shoots away a barrage of ki blasts in order to clear away the coral reef. This way he could easily track down Metalla X and attack him at any given opportunity. 

Virus hovers down to the ocean bottoms and surveyed the area. So far, nothing has been happening and he was beginning to think that this whole situation was pointless at the moment. But just as Virus was about to make his grand exit, two hands popped out from the sands below and grabbed Virus by his feet. Virus looked down and tried to break free but Metalla X jumped out of nowhere and delivers an uppercut to the monster's chin. The force of the uppercut sent Virus flying up and into the skies. Metalla X goes and follows him up as well. 

Virus stops himself and looks down to see Metalla X flying up towards him. Just as Virus was about to fire another barrage of ki blasts, Metalla X quickly phases out. Virus gasps in shock and gets nailed in the side of the head with a devastating kick. Virus goes flying back but then Metalla X reappears above him and delivers a power kick to his gut. Virus cries out in pain and falls down through the water below. 

Metalla X hovered around the ocean's surface with a huge smirk on his face. He begins to feel a huge energy level coming out of the water and Virus quickly jumps out to surprise attack Metalla X. However, this attack proved useless as Metalla X quickly sees him coming and delivers a devastating kick to the stomach of Virus. The evil artificial cries out angrily and holds his stomach. 

"You mark my words! I will find a way to defeat you!!" 

"So, is that what you were doing down in the waters this whole time? Thinking of a way to beat me? Ha. I find that hard to believe!" 

Virus growled angrily and clenched his fists. He became so angry that blood was trickling from his hands. Metalla X held out his right hand and motions to Virus to 'bring it'. This infuriated Virus even more as he goes and flies right at Metalla X for another round of hard clashing and bashing. 

Virus misses a punch and gets a kick to the side of his head for his troubles. Virus goes falling down into the ground but he manages to flip over and land on his feet. He looks up to see Metalla X smiling at him. 

"You got him against the ropes now, young father. Now would be the perfect time to end this battle. Please don't let your ego consume you. You have to end this fight," Angemon X said. 

Virus looks over towards Metalla X and stomps his foot down onto the ground angrily as if he were about to throw a hissy fit like a small child. He punched the ground and cried out with pure rage burning up inside of him. 

"This can't be happening to me! Do you hear me, Metalla X?! I am Virus, the most powerful being in two worlds!!" 

Metalla X simply did not answer but he managed to get in a snide remark just to irritate Virus even more. 

"You are nothing." 

Virus goes flying right at Metalla X and goes to throw a punch at him but Metalla X quickly ducks under and goes behind Virus. Metalla X holds out his hand and shoots out a blast from behind and sends Virus crashing down into the waters. 

Metalla X lands onto a canyon ledge and turns to face the waters as he waited for his adversary to jump out and attack. But this time, Virus just jumps out and shakes the water off of his body. Virus looks up at Metalla X with an angry look on his face and his eyes with veins quickly popping out in them. 

"How?! How are you able to achieve this much power?! I absorbed Jax and you should be nothing to me! Not the other way around!" 

"Virus. Allow me to introduce you to somebody else who has been training under the same conditions as I have. My son over there. His name is Dimitri. He's not quite as strong as I am, but there is quite a difference between us. He has a lot of power under his caliber. No surprise since he's my son." 

Virus looks over towards Angemon X with a shocked look on his face and angrily growled to himself. Now he would have to deal with two super powers that are way above him as far as power level was concerned. 

"If by any miracle you managed to beat me, Dimitri would have finished you off! Do you now see how pointless this battle has been?! Face it, Virus. You took a damn gamble and you lost this little game!" 

"This doesn't make sense! How could you achieved this large amount of power?! Damn you!!" A huge aura was forming around Virus as the ground under his feet was starting to shatter away. His anger was building up and causing his power to increase as a result. 

"Your the one who started this game and now you don't want to finish it?! Your just a shitty warrior!!" 

Virus cried out angrily and clenched his fists with pure rage. He wasn't going to let such an adversary such as Metalla X talk to him like that. He won't allow such foolishness to further embarrass him and destroy his pride altogether. 

"Noo!! You wouldn't be saying this if I had completed my evolution!! You would be nothing to me if I was to absorb artificial model Sonja!!" 

Paildramon quickly picked up to what Virus was saying and gasped. 

"Hey you guys! He didn't absorb artificial Sonja just yet! This is our chance to make our next move!!" 

"Perfect! Lets make sure that we don't get seen," TK said. 

They all nodded in agreement and went ahead to make their next move towards the island and to avoid being seen or detected by the artificials. 

"Yamato! Please, allow me to absorb artificial model Sonja. That way, you would have a much better challenge. I know you thrive on competition, so what do you say? Do we have a deal? Its that simple!" 

_"Father! Hell no! He's deceiving you! Don't listen to a damn thing that he says,"_ Angemon X said in thought. 

The artificials watched on and they couldn't believe to what they were hearing. Sonja's life was now at stake but would Metalla X go along with Virus' agreement. 

"C'mon? What do you say? Is it an agreement then?" 

"Ha! You still sound like a big wuss who's trying to get his way again!" 

"Shit!! This isn't happening!! No!!" 

Paildramon, Stingmon and Pegasusmon flies across the island in hopes of finding the artificials. Ken and TK looked down and surveyed the area. No signs of the artificials anywhere. The digimon couldn't even pick up their ki since they don't possess any. 

"This is just so strange. I have a feeling that the artificials would be on this island since Virus blew up the other islands," said Stingmon. 

"And since we can't sense their kis, it will make it much more difficult for us to locate them," said Paildramon. 

"We're just going to have to look harder," Pegasusmon replied, "Or else we could very well lose the artificials. No telling is Virus was able to find them before we have a chance to shut them down." 

"Well I don't think we have to worry about Virus at the moment," replied TK, "Take a look down there." 

He points down towards the island and something is obviously going down between Virus and Metalla X. The ground is shaking and rocks are starting to rise from the ground. Some major power is unleashing a large amount of ki and it obviously was Virus. 

"Oh man. I wouldn't want to be Virus now," Ken said, "He gets a lot angrier than I ever have when I was the Digimon Kaiser." 

"Yes and this guy is giving me a major headache with all of his whining," Stingmon remarked. 

Paildramon looks down at the remote control and visions of Sonja appear in his mind randomly. 

_"I'm going to have to shut down Sonja. But there's something that is telling me that I shouldn't and its holding me back,"_ Davis said in Paildramon's thoughts. 

"So, are we ready to shut down some artificials?" asked Paildramon. 

_"We might as well. Dude, if only you could understand how I feel right now. I know this is the right thing to do but do I really need to shut down Sonja. I mean she couldn't be all that bad, unlike Jax of course. There's something that I like about her and… Err… No… You can always go after Kari but she's all chummy with TK…"_

"Hello. Earth to Davis! Come in!" Paildramon said. 

_"I'm ready. Lets do this. Oh man. I can't believe that I just said that."_

Meanwhile back down below, there was a huge power increase-taking place and the energy signal was coming from Virus. He was letting his rage and anger get the best of him at this very moment. 

"Arghh!!! Damn it!! Damn it!!" 

Virus was starting to catch his breath and punching the ground with his fists. Then he throws his head back and roars at the sky. His eyes are closed and then he loses his insanity all together. Sunlight begins to shine down upon him. 

"Damn it!!" 

Suddenly, the ground below him starts to form some cracks. Tons of rocky debris flies out from around him at all directions. 

"Wow. What an insane anger," TK said. "Talk about issues." 

"He's obviously has lost his insanity altogether," replied Stingmon. 

"No kidding. Man I wouldn't want to be Matt by now," said Ken. 

Metalla X stands on the cliff ridge. He hasn't even moved a muscle and has watched Virus began to make a complete fool out of himself. He could only just witness the monster throwing a major temper tantrum. 

The entire piece of land that Virus was standing on suddenly breaks apart and slides down into the water. He then finally stops screaming and stands there in the middle of the destruction. He begins panting as he has lost a lot of his composure. 

"If I could have reached my full evolution… He would mean nothing to me," Virus muttered under his breath. 

Metalla X quickly heard his comments and was taking it under consideration. He began to listen to him even further. 

"If I could have reached my full evolution… He would mean nothing to me whatsoever! He could never match up to me if I had absorbed Sonja into my being! He craves for a challenge well he's going to get one!" 

Metalla X then flies down towards Virus and decides to listen to what he has to say. He was sick of Virus' rambling and was thinking of Virus' proposition. 

"What is it that I heard you say? Did I just hear you say, that if you had completed your full evolution then I would not stand a chance against you?" 

"That's right! You would be nothing to me! I would be the superior being! You would be a nobody to me!" 

"So, this is true or just a pile of crap?" 

"No! I can't possibly lose in the terms of speed, strength, techniques, wisdom, and will power, and everything! I'll become fully evolved! That's what Datamon's computer told me! Even you would get tossed around by my awesome power!" 

Metalla X growls angrily and delivers a kick to the side of Virus' head. Virus goes flying back and through a rock wall. He manages to stop himself from flying back and crashing through any more rock walls. He groans and pushes himself up. 

"Damn…" Metalla X instantly lands behind him. He starts to walk up towards Virus with a cool and calm look on his face. 

"I won't lose if I reached my full evolution!" 

Metalla X walks up towards him. Virus stands up and clenches his fists in pure anger. 

"I will defeat you!!" 

But then, Metalla X comes up from behind and kicks him in the side of the head. Virus falls down onto the ground and slides face first into the dirt. 

Sonja watches on in amazement as she brushes her hair back. She couldn't believe that Virus was now getting his ass handed to him by Metalla X. 

"Amazing. When he fought me, did he purposely reduce his power?" 

"No. He didn't have to do so," Black War Greymon replied, "It looks like something has happened during these last few days." 

"What?! What has happened to make him become this?!" 

Paildramon, Pegasusmon and Stingmon fly overhead across the island. They look back and forth, seeing nothing before them. 

"See anything yet?" asked Ken. 

"Ahh! Yeah! We found them! It's the artificials! Sonja and Black War Greymon!" exclaimed Paildramon. 

He points down and they all look down to see the artificials sitting behind a group of bushes observing the battle that is raging on. 

"I found her! She's here after all," Paildramon said. 

Paildramon's hands slowly open up and the controller falls out. He quickly reacts to this and quickly snatches it. He looks back down at the artificals. 

_"No one found her? Virus, Metalla, and even Dimitri haven't even noticed her,"_Davis pondered to himself. 

"Paildramon! You can go shut down those artificials. TK and I are going to go down to observe the fight," Ken said. 

"Alright. I'll catch up to you guys later," said Paildramon. 

Pegasusmon and Stingmon fly off towards the other side of the island where they would observe the battle that is heating up between Virus and Metalla X. 

Paildramon looks down at the remote control and then at the kill switch. Davis isn't sure of what to do, should he not or should be shut down Sonja with the switch. 

_"Stop Sonja with the controller, then destroy her. Then Virus cannot become a whole body and Sonja can be defeated."_

He gulps and remembers what Izzy told him. 

"You have to get a very close range in order for it to work." 

"Alright! Here goes nothing! We got a job to do!" 

He flies down towards the island and lands between some cliffs and trees. He was now out of the artificial's sight and then he nods to himself before continuing on. 

Back on the battlefield, Virus grunts to himself as he falls down yet again. He wasn't going to be humiliated any longer. He has allowed this to go on far enough and now he would get down to business. He pulls his head out of the dirt and breathes heavily. Metalla X walks towards him at a leisurely pace. Virus jumps up to his feet. 

"If Sonja can be absorbed…" 

Just then, Metalla X stretches his arm, then his palm out and placed right on Virus' back. Virus turns around to face him. 

"No, Yamato. Please, let me explain." 

Metalla X simply smiles and sends out a ki blast. The blast quickly sends Virus flying back. He screams out and finds himself flying a few yards before falling to the ground and being lost in the ensuing explosion. 

Paildramon slowly walks around the hills towards Sonja. He wanted to be sure that he didn't make a single sound that would suddenly alarm the artificials. He walked quietly like a mouse with the remote control in the palm of his hand. 

_"Jax is gone. There's no doubt in my mind that Virus absorbed him. I saw him get swallowed up earlier today. So Virus' strength has gone up and he's already transformed."_

Paildramon slows down a bit as he starts near a corner around a cliff. 

Metalla X walks towards the settling dust cloud. Inside the cloud, Virus groans to himself. He lifts a hand to the edge of the crater and pulls himself up. He starts to pant heavily and stares right at Metalla X. 

Paildramon tiptoes to the edge of the cliff and leans back up against it. He wants to make sure that he doesn't get spotted immediately. He peers around the side and looks down at the artificials. He gasps and spins around. 

_"We've found them! Don't let them see us. Go within a perimeter of about fifteen meters."_

Paildramon looks back and sighs heavily to himself. 

_"We'll be dead meat if they find us. We can't allow that to happen."_

Sonja stares intensely into the battle and is more worried about Virus possibly getting to her rather than knowing that she and Black War Greymon are being watched. 

Suddenly, Davis flashes back to when she kissed him a couple of days ago during the first artificial battles. Paildramon's eyes go all wide for a second but then he shakes the thoughts out of his head. He gasps and spins back behind the cliff. 

_"At this crucial moment?! What am I thinking?!"_

_Flashback _

Davis saw Sonja walking up to him with a smile on her face. He looked up at her and she bent over to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Uhh… What?" 

"Help your friends. It's the best way to go. Well, bye cutie." 

End of Flashback 

"Oh that kiss. How could I ever forget that?" 

Back on the battle grounds, Virus stares intensely at Metalla X and slowly starts to pull himself out from the edge of the crater. 

"This is ridiculous! Your power is laughable, Virus! I can't believe that we were so worried about you! But I can easily tell that there's such a big gap between us. Now if I allowed you to absorb the other artificial, then you would give me the challenge that I have been looking for?" 

"Yes! It would be the ultimate challenge! Are you up for it?!" 

"Well let's just say that I am thinking about it." 

Angemon X gasps at what has been just said. He couldn't bear the thought of Virus in his full evolution. He also couldn't believe the fact that his own father is going to let Virus absorb the other artificial. 

_"No, young father. You can't allow him! He's deceived you! Your making a big mistake,"_ Angemon X said in thought. 

Black War Greymon gasped at what has been said and turned to face Sonja. 

"What's wrong, Black War Greymon?" 

"Sonja! Leave me behind! You must go now! I think Metalla X is going to allow Virus go to absorb you for the sport of competition." 

Sonja stood there in complete shock and looked to her every direction in hopes of finding herself an escape route off of the island. 

"What do you say, Yamato? You really would love to know who is the best, because I know you. You thrive on being the best and battling the best. Its no different that you always wanted to be leader of the Digi-Destined and take Taichi's place." 

Virus climbs out of the hole and stares down Metalla X. All other eyes are on these two; they waited to see what kind of decision Metalla X shall make. 

"You enjoy the sport of fighting and it was you that wanted to fight Taichi to the very death to claim a spot as leader of the Chosen Children, am I right? So what do you say, you would get an even bigger challenge if you allow me to absorb Sonja. Please, I hope you realize where I am trying to come from here." 

Paildramon looks back around the tree towards Sonja. His hands start to shake. 

"What's wrong, Davis?" 

_"Within those fifteen meters…"_

Paildramon runs out from behind his tree and up to another rock wall that's closer to the artificials. He looks out from behind his new wall. Neither artificial has spotted him. He looks down at the controller. 

_"Alright. Even if we use his controller to stop Sonja, if we don't destroy her, she will be absorbed by Virus."_

His hands start to tremble and he looks back at Sonja. She hasn't even noticed him yet. Then he envisions Virus picking Sonja up by her head. 

_"I think I can destroy her. It seems that Black War Greymon can't move at all. We only have one chance now."_

Then he remembers Sonja kissing him and he quickly rubs his cheek to shake out the thoughts. He looks back at her. 

_"Sonja used to be a lovely girl. If only she hadn't been remade by that scumbag Datamon. She's so beautiful. There's no reason to destroy her."_

"Ummm Davis. She's an artificial. We have to do this!" 

_"If she's absorbed by Virus, he will reach his full evolution. All human beings will be killed in this world and the digital world will be destroyed at the same time!"_

He tries to push the button, but he just can't bring himself to do it. 

_"I must! I can't! Must! Can't! Must! Can't! Must! Can't!"_

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back in the training chamber, Tai and Kari were munching on some grub, which were rice balls and soup. 

"I must say Tai, this is probably your best cooking I've ever had. I never knew you could make rice balls and soup," Kari said. 

"Yeah. Matt taught me how to make these during the time of peace. It's pretty fun when you learn how to cook. You should try it out sometime," Tai said. 

"Hmmm. I guess once I become a house wife then I could," replied Kari, "But starting now would be the perfect way to go." 

"Yeah." 

"So, Tai? Don't you think this is just a waste of our time? I mean don't you think that we should be out there training our digimon instead of eating like pigs?" 

"Nah, because I learned that rest is just as important as it is to train, maybe even more important." 

"Really?" 

"Sure. If we allow ourselves to rest, then we can work even harder the very next time we decide to train our digimon. So no more worrying?" 

"Right. No more worrying. But promise me one thing." 

"What's that?" 

"We don't slack off? Is that cool?" 

"Sure, no problem. Now, how about we feed our digimon. I'm pretty sure they're starving by now." 

"Yeah. Hey guys! Dinner is ready! Come and get it!" 

Within a matter of seconds, Gatomon and Agumon quickly appeared and snatched away their partner's bowls. They then quickly started to consume whatever food they had left. 

"Well they certainly know how to make pigs out of themselves," Tai said. 

"No kidding. They got bottomless pits!" 

************************************************************************************** 

Paildramon stares down at the remote control with his fingers on the button. He can't even decide whether to push it or not. This was a very hard choice for him to make but the right thing to do would definitely be to push the button. Sonja watches the battle with a clueless look on her face. 

_"To destroy, or not to destroy. That is the question. Ugh, c'mon Davis! Get that Shakespeare crap out of your head!"_

He quickly looks back to when Sonja kissed him on the cheek a couple of days ago. He still couldn't get those thoughts out of his head. He still had feelings for her ever since that day but could he actually fall in love with an artificial? His hands tremble and he looks down at the control. His eyes shut tightly and the thoughts of Sonja started to replay in his mind over and over again like a broken record. He's picturing her looking straight at him. Finally, he opens his eyes and drops the control down to the ground. 

_"No I can't do it. I love her."_

"What are you crazy, Davis?!" 

The clatter from it's landing startles both of the artificials. They both look over to Paildramon. Sonja gasps and Paildramon stares over at them. 

"Hey. Your Davis aren't you? You fused with Veemon didn't you?" asked Sonja. 

She looks down at what he dropped and gasps in shock. 

_"Hey isn't that a controller for emergency stop?! But where did he get one?_

Paildramon stares her down in silence as they both faced each other off. 

"So, don't you want to fight me when I'm in my fully evolved form? You love to fight so why don't you allow me to absorb Sonja and you will get the challenge that you have been craving for." 

"Well. I didn't know you knew me so well, Virus." 

"That's because you're DNA is apart of me." 

"That's why?" 

"Yes. That's the main reason why." 

Angemon X hears this and steps towards the edge of the cliff to get a better hearing of their conversation. 

"Al right. You have managed to arouse my curiosity. You were lucky this time. No go, absorb that artificial!" 

"No! Father!!" 

"Maybe the next time that we meet, you won't be in such a pitiful state. Its quite embarrassing." 

Virus simply grins and looks around his surroundings in search of the artificial. 

"Father, no!! Don't do that! That is your biggest weakness!" 

"Shut up, you fool! Mind your own damn business! Our fusion has ascended to the fusion level! I need the best competition that I can find and a fully evolved Virus will be that competition that I need. Now go, Virus! Or else I will have to change my mind!" 

Virus smiles and flies up into the air to go search for Sonja. He looks back down at Metalla X and smiles. 

"This better be worthy it, Virus!" 

"Hehe. You won't be disappointed. You're a stupid bastard, Yamato." 

Suddenly, Virus stops in place, as Angemon X appears right in front of him. He quickly transforms into his ultimate fusion stage and Virus is quickly caught by surprise. Angemon X had moved so fast that not even Virus could have detected his movements. 

"If my young father won't stop you! Then I will!" 

Virus stares right at Angemon X and quivers with severe anger building up inside of him. 

Paildramon looks down at the remote control and was now going to make the ultimate choice. Would he destroy the artificial or let her go? 

_"Izzy, although you made the remote control and worked hard to perfect it, I'm sorry,"_ Davis said in Paildramon's thoughts. 

Sonja stares at him wide-eyed. Paildramon pulls his leg up, brings it down and crushes the controller with one stomp. Sonja gasps in shock at what she saw. The controller smokes under his foot. 

"Sonja you shouldn't even be here. Go now. Don't let Virus absorb you. Please don't stay here. You can sneak off the island and we can lead the way! Ugh… Why are we doing this, Davis?" 

The artificials look over to them and Sonja is just as confused as ever. 

"Why? Why did you break the controller? That's the only way that you could have destroyed me." 

Paildramon lowers his head and stares right at the ground below him. 

Ken and TK couldn't believe at what they just saw. They were now angered at what Paildramon just did to the remote control. 

"Great! There goes our plan! He destroyed the remote!" TK said. 

"Why in the world would Davis do something like that?! He knows that both worlds are at stake here," Ken growled under his breath. 

"Get lost, Dimitri! Why don't you save the time of standing in my way to help me find Sonja?" asked Virus. 

"There's no need to find Sonja now." 

"What?!" 

"You will be destroyed by my hand only." 

"What did you say?! You're still so damn arrogant!" 

Virus flies forward with a punch, but Angemon X quickly dodges, grabs the monster's arm and knees him hard in the stomach. Virus cries out in pain and holds his stomach. He then kicks Virus down, but Virus catches himself in mid-air. 

"Dimitri! You better get out of his way, dammit," growled Metalla X. 

Virus revives himself and goes flying into another direction in hopes to escaping Angemon X. But Angemon X gets ahead of him and blocks out his path yet again. Virus stops and looks at him with an angry look on his face. 

"I said I would kill you right here. Go out to fight squarely or are you too afraid of facing a warrior of my caliber, Virus?!" 

"Dimitri! I asked you to stop! Now let him through!" Metalla X cried out. 

Virus growls, then jumps back and throws a ki-blast right at Angemon X. Angemon X easily bats it away with ease and it explodes right into the water below. 

"Father once told me my strength was similar to his. With your existing power, you can't even lay a hand on me. Don't even attempt it!" 

Virus turns around and cries out in a horribly whiny voice. 

"Hey Yamato!! Stop this bastard son of yours!" 

Just then, he quickly looks down and his eyes widen at what he was looking at. Right down below him was none other than the artificials along with Paildramon. He has his eyes locked onto Sonja. Her back was to them. A smile formed across his face. His mouth gapes open. 

_"Ahhh!! Sonja! I've got you now!!"_

Angemon X follows his line of sight and sees what Virus was staring at. He looked down to see the artificials along with Paildramon. He gasped in horror and couldn't believe it. 

_"Oh no!! The artificials!! They're here on the island and Paildramon is with them!!"_

Just as everything was going according to plan, things have now turned for the worst. Paildramon has destroyed the remote control and now has put Sonja at risk of being discovered and absorbed. But what they don't realize is that from high above, Virus is looking down with dark and cruel intentions! Will he absorb Sonja to complete his full evolution? 

[Digimon Zero Two second ending theme "Itsumo Itsumo Demo" plays] 

[Preview] 

Virus: Sonja! I've found you! 

Angemon X: No! We've got to stop him! 

Paildramon: We won't let you absorb her! 

Metalla X: No! Those fools are going to ruin everything! I want Virus at his best! 

Virus: Hold still, Sonja! You will be part of me! Cat's Eye!! 

Sonja: Shit! I can't see! 

[Sonja is then absorbed into Virus' body.] 

Ken: No! 

TK: We're too late! 

Tai: Kari! You and Gatomon must fuse with one another! We have to get stronger to defeat Virus! 

Kari: Tai! We're doing it! 

[Virus examines his new body.] 

Virus: I have now achieved the status of a god… 

Yolei: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode thirty-one! 

**Virus Reaches Full Evolution! The Fully Evolved Virus Becomes a God!**

Virus: Don't you miss it for the world… 

*************************************************************************************** 

Max: The next chapter will prove to be even scarier once Virus reaches the next evolution! 

Keke: Until then, our Halloween celebration continues with the latest Tamers chapter. 

Coral: Be sure to check it out, we'll have a surprise in store for you. 

Max: We still need to find some costumes. So, until then, we're out! Peace! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	11. Virus Reaches Full Evolution! The Fully ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Virus, Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

Max: Yo, guys! Our Halloween celebration week continues with another Virus Saga chapter! Virus plans to gain an even scarier power if he can absorb Sonja. Will our heroes stop him? 

Keke: Not if my dad quits acting like a jackass. Mom needs to slap some sense into him! 

Coral: Hey, guys! How do you like my costume? Isn't it just cool? 

[The saiyan girl comes walking in with red leather gloves, a pair of high-sheel red boots, which reach up to her ankles, a red bikini, a pair of devil's horns and a tail. She has on black lipstick and her hair is brought down to her shoulders.] 

Coral: So, how do I look? Doesn't this costume just fit my personification? 

Max: Yeah, but Keke would look much better in that outfit. 

[Coral gets steamed as she drops her pitchfork and gets pissed like no tomorrow. Her eyes slant into that of a real possessed devil with sharp teeth.] 

Coral: You're applying that I'm not that good-looking in that outfit?! 

Max: Of course, but Keke is my babe. I think she would look really good in that outfit. 

Keke: Aww, you think so? 

Coral: Well I wasn't looking for any compliments in the first place. 

Tike: Wassup, fuckers? 

Kara: You like our outfits? 

[Tike is dressed up in his fighting gi, while Kara is fully dressed in a Gatomon costume.] 

Keke: Kara. You look so cute! 

Tike: Where are ya'lls costumes? 

Max: Cleaners. They better be finished when this fic is over with. By the way, we'll get started. Enjoy! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**Virus Reaches Full Evolution! The Fully Evolved Virus Becomes a God!**

Virus looks down at the island and towards the artificials. He has finally found them. Now he has a chance to finally absorbing Sonja into his being and completing his evolution. He could not believe that Sonja was on the island this whole time and he had no idea that she was on it. But now everything seemed to be going into his favor. 

_"Artificial model Sonja, I've found you. So you've hidden in that kind of place? Al right, then I can become a whole body now. Power, speed, technique, wisdom, and will power. The ultimate warrior. The time when everything becomes fully evolved has now come!"_

Angemon X, who was blocking Virus' pathway, turned to look at what Virus was looking at. He looked down closer and his eyes widened in shock. He gasped as he saw the two artificials along with Paildramon. They were right there on the middle of the island and fully exposed, where Virus and himself can easily see them. 

_"Oh no! Those are the artificials! Paildramon is with them, too! He hasn't even noticed this way at all!"_

Sonja faced off Paildramon with a concerned look on her face. She was more worried than angry at the moment, and was quite surprised to see that Davis had destroyed the controller. 

"What's up with that? Why did you let that chance go? What's on your mind, Davis?" asked Sonja. 

"We'll you see…" 

Sonja looks at him and her pure beautiful blue eyes were locked onto his. Paildramon couldn't hold his composure because of Davis seemingly falling for her. 

_"Oh please don't look at me with those eyes. I can't even restrain myself back."_

Sonja simply gasps and Paildramon can hardly take it anymore. He wasn't going to let Davis hold him back like this. He was there on a mission and not to visit the artificials. The matter of life and death was on the line here. 

"We don't have time to explain! Go and run for your life! Virus'll absorb you if you hesitate. Please, the fate of this world is in your hands! We got to get the hell out of here!" 

Sonja again gasps and stays still for a moment. Could she really believe in him and get off the island? After all, her life is at stake and Virus will consume her if she doesn't leave the island right away. Suddenly, another voice calls out from above. Sonja and Paildramon look up to see who it is. It was none other than Angemon X. 

"Hey!! Virus knows where you are!!" 

Sonja, Black War Greymon and Paildramon all look up at who was staring down at them. They gasped when they saw none other than Virus gaping down at them. Sonja was now more frightened than ever and needed to hail some tail out of the island. Metalla X simply watches on as his own son was now going to ruin his little fun. Sonja and Paildramon couldn't believe their eyes as the monster was looking down upon them with cruel intentions. 

"Oh shit!! Its him!!" Paildramon cried out. 

A huge grin forms across Virus' face as he flares up his aura. He goes racing towards the artificials with cruel intentions on his mind. Now he was as desperate as ever in absorbing Sonja into his being. 

"I won't let you become fully evolved!" Angemon X cried out angrily. 

Angemon X quickly flares up his aura and he goes flying right after Virus in attempt to stop him from absorbing Sonja. Metalla X looks down upon Angemon X and growls to himself. He wasn't going to let even his own son stop Virus from abosrbing Sonja. He was there for a better challenge and he wanted a better challenge that Virus had promised him. 

"Ugh! How lucky I am, the artificials are here! Angemon X you better stay out of this! Your about to ruin my fun!" 

Angemon X quickly gains up on Virus, but Virus was now going at almost the speed of light to catch up to the artificials. Both are getting quite closer and closer to reaching the artificials. 

Sonja gasps at what she was seeing and takes a few steps back. She couldn't stand the thought of Virus absorbing her much like he did to Jax earlier today. Paildramon and Black War Greymon prepared to make their move in defending her. But Angemon X comes to the side of Virus and smashes the evil artificial away. Virus manages to catch himself in midair. Angemon X barrages him with multiple ki blasts that rock Virus back. But the monster was able to shield himself, however, even that wasn't enough to protect himself. Angemon X throws in a large, blast and sends it hurtling towards Virus. However, Virus was able to twist to the side and avoid the shot. Angemon X quickly phases to the side of Virus and nails him with a spinning back kick to the side of his head. Virus yells out and falls down to the ground. Virus quickly stops himself and flies up right at Angemon X. Angemon X rams his shoulder straight into Virus' stomach in order to stun him at the moment. Angemon X then unleashes some heavy punches on Virus that leaves heavy detentions into his skin. Then Angemon X smashes Virus over the head with clubbed fists. Virus finds himself falling down to the ground and near a canyon ridge. 

After that, rocks come tumbling down on Virus as layers of rocks and fallen debris cover him. Now Virus was down at the moment and it would allow more time for the artificials to make their escape off of the island. There was no time to loose and no time to waste whatsoever. Angemon x looks on to make sure that Virus was down at the moment. Metalla X could only look on with a pissed off look on his face. Now his chances of fighting the fully evolved Virus have gone down the drain all in an instant. 

"Man! Dimitri has become very powerful in that form of Angemon X," Paildramon said. 

_"No kidding and I wonder when you and I will ever reach a fusion form of that status of power,"_ Davis said in Paildramon's thoughts. 

Black War Greymon could only watch on with an awe look on his face. He couldn't believe to how much power Dimitri has achieved since leaving the chamber room. However, he still has no idea that Dimitri has used the secret training chamber room. 

Angemon X flies over towards the large fallen rock mound and examines it. He looks to make sure that Virus wasn't going to escape out. He then began to read his ki level and sensed that Virus was still very much alive and was going to make his next move. Suddenly, the monster's ki level seems to have faded away. Was he dead already? Angemon X was very weary of this situation. Virus could have easily clouded his ki level away so that nobody would sense his upcoming presence. 

"His kis level is gone. He's not dead. He's still very much alive and he could be making his move on the artificials underground! Damn!" 

Angemon X turns to face Sonja and Paildramon with a worried look on his face. He points to another direction that leads to an exit off of the island. 

"Get out of here now! Virus has gotten rid of his ki and has gone underground! He could appear at anytime now!" 

Paildramon quickly gasps and looks down at the ground with a worried look on his face. 

"Oh no! You heard, Sonja! Run now! This is our only chance of getting off of this island!" Paildramon exclaimed. 

"Right! Black War Greymon! C'mon lets go! Are you still functional?" asked Sonja. 

She turns to face him and tries to pull him up onto his feet. But Black War Greymon seems to not be very functional, as his circuitry seems to be malfunctioning. 

"Black War Greymon!" 

Black War Greymon was still silent and was barely able to speak. 

"Black War Greymon!" 

"I'll be fine. But you must leave the island at once! Go now! Save yourself! Paildramon will lead you off the island!" 

Sonja nods and looks over to Paildramon. 

"I can't do anything to protect you anymore… Save yourself!" 

She stares at Black War Greymon for a moment, then turns and runs off into another direction. Paildramon looks over to Sonja and follows up to her. They raced off to the middle of the island and were drawing near the exit out. 

Suddenly, a hill ahead of them explodes right in their face and it sends them flying right back and blocking their exit. They both stop and shield their eyes from the blinding light. The force of the explosion was able to throw them off course. Out of the debris, Virus rises out of the ground letting out a sadistic laugh. They glare at the monster with intensified looks on their faces. 

"Damn it! Hang in there! I'm on my way!" Angemon X cried out. 

Angemon X quickly rockets off towards the location of Virus and the others. He would get there as soon as possible to stop Virus. Metalla X watches on from the sky and he was none too happy to see his son saving the day. 

"Ugh! This is such a good chance! I can't let you stand in my way, Dimitri!" 

Metalla X powered up and flew right on over towards Angemon X. 

Paildramon and Sonja slowly back away as the monster himself now confronted them. Virus walks towards them with a huge smile on his face. They stood their ground and were ready to attack him. 

"Don't you get any closer or do you want a Desperado Blaster up your ass?!" 

Virus continued his march over to them but then he turns around to see Angemon X flying over towards them. 

"What?" 

Angemon X cries out as he looked up to see Metalla X flying right at him with a kick coming right in his face. He was too late to stop Virus and was intercepted by his own father. Angemon X lets out a scream and flies right into a nearby wall. Metalla X watches on with a satisfied look on his face. Virus turns his attention back on Sonja and Paildramon. 

"Ahhh. It's been a long time, Sonja." 

Sonja gets into a fighting position and stands her ground with Paildramon at her side. Suddenly a large shadow descends upon Sonja and Virus. 

Black War Greymon stands right between them while holding his left arm. Virus simply laughs at the dark mega. 

"Black War Greymon! Don't you even think about it! Its time for you to stop playing the role of hero here!" 

Black War Greymon glares right at Virus and is more than ready to attack him with everything he's got despite the injuries he has upon his body. 

"Besides. Metalla X is going to help me reach my full evolution. He will be the cause of the two world's destruction." 

"Ugh! Damn Matt! We should have known!" Paildramon exclaimed. 

"Yes. He is not quite the intelligent kind but brave nonetheless. Now, let me enjoy this delicacy." 

Metalla X sits in the air, with his arms crossed while watching the confrontation between the artificials. 

"What's keeping you, Virus?! Hurry up and reach you're blasted full evolution!" 

Metalla X quickly senses a large energy level and sees none other than Angemon X flying right over towards Virus. 

"You brat!!" 

Metalla X shoots out a blast and sends it hurtling towards Angemon X. Once again, Angemon X flies right in a wall with a yelp. He wasn't going to let anybody, not even his own father stop him from destroying Virus as soon as possible. Metalla X then barrages Angemon X with ki blasts in an effort to keep him at bay. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back at the training grounds of Azulongmon, Leomon watched the action through an orb and he quickly growled to himself. He clenched his fists and couldn't believe at what he was seeing. 

"No! Yamato is such a bastard!" 

"What? What's going on with Matt?" asked Yolei. 

No reply came from Leomon as he has his eyes locked onto the battle itself through the orb. He was trying to keep his composure and not let his anger get the best of him. 

"Well? How is Matt? Dimitri? Davis? TK? Ken? The artificials? Ugh, I still can't believe that Mimi ends up marrying Matt in the future time. What made Mimi marry him? I know he's cute and all but his attitude stinks at times," Yolei rambled on. 

"Well, at least, you don't end up marrying him," Hawkmon assured her. 

"True." 

_"You're still in there Tai and Kari. Please hurry up," Leomon said to himself._

*************************************************************************************** 

Back at the battlegrounds, smoke and dust was slowly rising from the spot where Dimitri hit the wall. A huge grin forms across Metalla X's face as he turns to face Virus. 

"Ahhh. Thank you. Yamato. You managed to save me a lot of trouble there." 

Virus simply laughs and turns towards the artificials. Sonja growls angrily and was not going to let Virus scare her. Paildramon couldn't take more of this and sprang into action as he attacked Virus. 

"Desperado Blaster!!" 

However, Virus stood there taking no damage at all onto his body. He simply stands there with a smile on his face. He looks down at Paildramon. 

_"Damn it! That was the best attack that we have in our arsenal,"_ Davis said in thoughts. 

Virus quickly lashes out his tail and swings it right at Paildramon. He then throws Paildramon into a rock face nearby. Paildramon hit the rock wall and laid there. 

"Ha! You don't even know your own limit, Daisuke! Pathetic!" 

Suddenly, a large energy blast came flying right at Virus out of nowhere. It only managed to push back Virus a few feet away. Black War Greymon goes flying right at Virus and spins into a tornado. 

"Black Tornado!!" 

Black War Greymon goes and drills himself into Virus but Virus simply stands there. His assault has no effect on Virus whatsoever. 

"Ha! That's all for the power of a damaged artificial such as yourself. It won't work on me." 

With that said, one swap of Virus' tail quickly knocks Black War Greymon down to the ground. The hole in the dark mega's head starts to light up and quickly dies down. 

"Well so much for him." 

Suddenly, Sonja goes flying right at Virus and screaming with anger. 

"You monster!!" 

She goes and attacks him with several fierce punches that could easily kill a normal human but Virus being the super freak that he is, just stood there with a smirk on his face. He then easily takes her down with punches and hits her once, sending her flying back into a nearby cliff wall. She slides to the ground and Virus steps right in front of her. Sonja could only look on with a shocked look on her face. 

A small rock rolls down the pile that has buried Angemon X. A large blast comes shooting out and Angemon X suddenly jumps out, throwing rocks everywhere. Quickly, his aura returns and he turns to face his own father, Metalla X. Metalla X turns back to face him once again. 

"Father! This is wrong! You mustn't let Virus reach his full evolution! What if he becomes more powerful than us?" 

Metalla X simply laughs and begins to respond. 

"You're a good-for-nothing. Don't you want to see how powerful he becomes?" 

"I don't… I don't want to see it!" 

Virus looks back up at them and smiles. 

"I've seen enough of the hellish future! I have to stop him from reaching his full evolution! Even if you have to kill you in order to do so!!" 

"You kill me? Impossible! You think your father can't attack you? If you want to strike, go ahead." 

Angemon X quickly powers up and a rather large ball of energy builds up in his hands. Suddenly, it gets even bigger than his whole body and Metalla X is quickly surprised at what he was seeing. Angemon X pushes back and shot out the blast right at Metalla X. Metalla X is quickly overwhelmed by it and it carries Metalla X into the sky. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back inside the chamber room, Tai is covering up Kari and making sure that she sleeps. She and Gatomon have really pushed their limits over the edge and have worked harder than ever to gaining that level status of power in finally reaching the full potential to reaching the fusion level. 

"You two really progressed well. I'm pleased, Kari. It's very possible that you and Gatomon will finally fuse. I can just feel it." 

"But Tai, you think we'll ever be as strong you as you and Agumon. I mean when you two fused, it just happened. But we have to work for it." 

"I know. Hey, you should be very proud of yourself. I know its very difficult but you have to learn that these kinds of things won't be as easy as you think." 

"Well alright. We will try our best, Tai. You can definitely count on that," replied Kari. 

"Now that I finally reach my mega form, there's no doubt in my mind that we'll fuse," Gatomon said, "Who knows. Maybe we'll become some sort of super kitty with an attitude." 

"Or something like a Angewomon," said Kari. 

"Right, just stop doubting yourself and believe that we can do this." 

"Once you fuse with Gatomon, then we can then push you into reaching the full ascension of the power of fusion. But I think you two are up for it, but for now, its time to rest. And I'm about to pass out here just talking to you," Tai said. 

"Ha. Well you certainly are the sleepy type," giggled Kari. 

"Tell me a bedtime story, Tai," Agumon moaned. 

"I know one," Kari said. 

************************************************************************************** 

Back at the battlegrounds, Sonja stares right up at Virus with a frightened look on her face. Virus draws near and getting closer to reaching for her. Sonja holds out her hands and sends out a blast right for Virus. She quickly blasts him, but Virus simply laughs as the blast carries him back. It does no actual damage to the evil monster. He stops and the blast fades away. He walks towards her again but she wouldn't let her guard down this time around. 

She blasts him again but this time it only gets the same result. No effect or damage on Virus whatsoever. He walks back towards her as the blast fades away. His tail swings up over his head. Paildramon sits up from the pile of debris and watches on. 

"No! I can't let this happen! Sonja get out of here!!" 

Black War Greymon slowly rises to his feet. He manages to mutter a few words under his breath. 

"Sonja…" 

Virus continues walking towards her with a huge smile on his face. His tail fans out into a cup-funnel shape, almost like he did to when he absorbed Jax earlier that day. Paildramon gasps. Sonja shuts her eyes tightly. 

"I can't watch!! This is it, Davis!!" 

Virus laughs and was more than ready to swallow her up into his being. Suddenly, Angemon X quickly flies right in screaming. He then connects with a kick to the side of Virus' head. Virus gets temporarily held off at the moment. Sonja gasps and Angemon X appears right in front of her. 

"Hurry up! Get off this island!" 

Virus is slowly getting up back to his feet but Angemon X goes flying right at him. Virus sees him coming but wasn't able to maneuver away. Angemon X starts pummeling Virus with punches, then kicks him further back and continues on with the punches to the evil artificial. They fight into the air and Angemon X ends his assault with an overhead smash that sends Virus into the ground below. 

Sonja quickly runs over towards a fallen Black War Greymon and puts his arm around her shoulders in attempt to carry him off with her. 

"Don't worry about me, Sonja. Go now." 

"That won't work. We're leaving together." 

Suddenly, Paildramon reaches down to grab Black War Greymon's other arm. The artificials look up at him. Sonja gasped right at Paildramon and he laughs nervously. 

"Ugh. Here we go again, Davis." 

"Daisuke?" 

TK and Ken watch on from the bushes. Stingmon and Pegasusmon were more than ready to help out their comrades. 

"Hold on Stingmon. Now isn't the time. I think Dimitri can hold off Virus at the moment," Ken said. 

"But we should be careful now. One mistake and everything will be lost," replied TK, "Oh man. Why did you have to let your ego get the best of you, brother?!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Metalla X floats on the surface of the ocean with an angry look on his face. He couldn't believe that his own son was able to stop him at that very moment. 

"Damn that little bastard. He really struck me." 

He wipes himself and notices blood on his hand. He growls to himself. 

"How dare he! That little shit is going to pay!" 

His aura flares up. Metalla X quickly flies up and back towards the island where he would stop Dimitri from ruining his plans. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Angemon X continues to beat up Virus in the air. Angemon X delivers a kick to the monster's face and Virus goes flying back. Virus looks over and sees the artificials trying to escape. He then looks up at the sun. 

"I won't let them go!" 

He turns to fly to them, but Angemon X is there to follow him. Virus looks back at Angemon X, then he intercepts the fused warrior. Virus quickly flies up and that catches Dimitri by surprise. Virus laughs on the way up towards the sun. 

"Can't let them go alive that easily!" 

The artificials and Paildramon look on and watch Virus looking down upon them from the air. 

"I won't let you go, Sonja." 

She quickly glares right up at Virus. Angemon X flies up to attack Virus, and Metalla X sees him. 

"That idiot!" 

Just then, Virus raises his hands to either side of his face and a huge smile forms. He was now preparing to use Gatomon's favorite techniques. 

"Cats Eye!!" 

With that attack, he causes a bright flash of light to appear. Everyone gets blinded from that moment except for Virus himself. Sonja, Black War Greymon, Angemon X, Paildramon and Metalla X all get blinded. Ken and TK even shielded their eyes. 

"Damn! My eyes!" cried out Sonja. 

Virus flies right down towards the three on the ground. 

"I will enjoy swallowing you up slowly, Sonja. Just you wait and see." 

Paildramon runs right in front of the artificials and prepares for his next attack. Then Stingmon and Pegasusmon came out to protect the artificials. 

"Equiis Beam!!" 

"Spiking Strike!!" 

"Desperado Blaster!!" 

The attacks all hit Virus but he was unscathed by the combined blasts. He quickly raised his hand and shoots out three beams, sending all three digimon flying back. 

"Terra Destroyer!!" 

Black War Greymon tosses his most powerful attack but Virus easily deflects it and shoots out a blast right at Black War Greymon. The dark mega goes flying back towards the other fallen digimon. 

"Stingmon! No!" 

"Pegasusmon!" 

Sonja quickly gets up to her feet and prepares to fight but was still blinded. Virus slowly approaches them while laughing hysterically. Hit tail fans out once more. 

"Damn you, Virus!!" 

Sonja quickly jumps up and starts attacking Virus once again, even though she can't see. Virus easily dodges and laughs at her futile attempts. His tail falls over her and she screams in horror. Virus's mouth gapes open, a look of pure delight covers his face. Sonja gets sucked right in and Paildramon goes flying in after him. 

"Stop it now!! Let her go, Virus!!" 

Both the combination of Paildramon and Davis' voice could be heard within an instant as he starts attacking Virus. But Virus easily dodges each punch that Paildramon throws. Sonja struggles against Virus. 

"Sonja!! No!!" cries out Black War Greymon. 

Paildramon yells and continues his assault. Sonja's feet quickly disappear into Virus' tail. 

Angemon X flies in from above and begins to sense a very strong and dark presence. He uncovers his eyes as the blinding light fades away. 

"Damn it…" 

Angemon X stopped and landed. He, Paildramon, Black War Greymon, Stingmon, Pegasusmon and Metalla X all regain their sight. Everyone gasped when they saw Virus's body emitting a bright glow. 

Virus starts to power up and the ground around him started to vibrate. His spots glow white and a blue aura covers his whole body. Then his entire body flashes a white light. The clouds above the island started to separate and look as if his power was starting to make its presence felt among the entire face of the planet. Metalla X quickly grins at the sight. 

"At last. Virus is finally beginning to transform. The full evolution will appear soon." 

Black War Greymon's mouth gapes open in complete shock and fear. He was never afraid of anything but now he was going to face the most frightening power to ever walk both worlds. Angemon X glares right at the transformation. Paildramon just makes frightened sounds, somewhat like a voiced gasp. 

_"It takes so much time. Don't let me down again, Virus"_ Matt said in thoughts. 

Angemon X quickly powers up and his aura flares up. 

"I won't let you reach your full evolution!!" 

Angemon X powers up and shoots out a barrage of ki blasts right at Virus. He watched as they all connected with the glowing Virus. But again, it had no effects on him whatsoever. A blue barrier surrounds Virus. Angemon X gasps in shock. Electrical currents run around the barrier. Lighting struck at the point of the island that Virus is currently standing on. 

**************************************************************************************** 

The ground shakes and the entire earth is feeling the effects. They feel as if a terrible disaster was coming. They feel apocalypse was approaching. 

Everyone at the apartments is amazed at what is going on. Their eyes widening and their mouths gaping open. Izzy, Sora, Cody, and Joe all felt the effects. Their digimon knew what was going on and felt the horrifying power of Virus reaching to its full potential. 

Of course, everyone else was following the action. This even included the spectators from the Azulongmon's training grounds. 

"What's happening on the earth?" asked Yolei. 

"Earth and the digital world seem to be moving!" Hawkmon cried out. 

"Its Virus' ki level! It's going up!" Leomon said. 

Azulongmon and X stood there and felt the horrifying power rising and rising to new heights. Even Gennai, who had just returned from mental training, was scared stiff by this enormous power increase. He couldn't believe that it was coming from earth. They knew that both worlds are in danger of being wiped out by this single force. 

_"So, it begins…"_ X said in thought. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back on the island, a green dome spreads around the surroundings of the island. Virus' transformation progress is getting much larger and larger by each second passing by. Lighting struck at the center of the island and runs all over Virus' barrier. The green dome expands t o easily fill up the whole island, even through a view that is shown from a very far distance away. Black War Greymon, Paildramon, Angemon X and the other digimon look on all scared to death and amazed at Virus' transformation. Lighting from the Earth strikes out in space around the whole planet and white lines circle around the planet of Earth. 

Elsewhere on Earth, Mimi and Michael watched the skies flare up with a glowing light. Palmon and Betamon could easily sense the evil power. 

_"Matt. Dimitri. I hope you two are al right. I couldn't bear the fact if you two were killed,"_ Mimi said to herself. 

"This is terrible!" Betamon said. 

"You can feel it too, Betamon?" asked Palmon. 

Betamon nods and looks up at Michael. 

"What is that stream of evil!" asked Michael, "What is happening on Earth?" 

"It's Virus! His power is growing. He's reached his full evolution," replied Betamon. 

"Oh no! That's terrible! They couldn't stop him?!" asked Mimi. 

"I fear that both worlds are in danger but not just your world and the digital world," Palmon said, "But also the entire universe if possible." 

"The entire universe?!" cried out Mimi. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Virus stands at the center of all of the action. His blue barrier still surrounds him, and horizontal white lines slide up and down over it. Suddenly, Virus' physical appearance begins to change with his arms. His eyes then turn a glowing, crimson red, then back to normal. Now his face has changed as well. 

_"Ugh! This is all my fault just because I didn't use the remote control on Sonja,"_ Davis said to himself. 

Black War Greymon and Angemon X stare in silent amazement while Metalla X flies above grinning, while anticipating his upcoming battle. Virus' whole body starts to glow white as he continues on his full evolution. 

The entire area around the island is becoming completely dark, as if day had now been prematurely been transcended into nightfall. However, that was not the case here. A major evil power was reaching its full potential and it was causing an immediate disruption to the environment of the entire planet of Earth. 

Lighting strikes all over, and a green dome of energy surrounds the island. The ocean around the island all of a sudden becomes quite choppy. Huge waterspouts form as a result of these natural disasters. Tons of these waterspouts surround the island, enclosing it in a triangular shape. Another bolt of lighting struck the dome. In the center of the green dome was a small, bright light. 

Back on the island, Angemon X and Black War Greymon stand helplessly watching Virus transforming. Virus' body was already enclosed in a mini-green dome, glowing brightly. Large amounts of energy flowed freely over the surface of the barrier around him. Angemon X and Paildramon stare wide-eyed in astonishment. Now the time for destruction would soon be at hand and they were too late to even stop Virus from reaching his full evolution. All no thanks to Metalla X and his ever-hungry ego. Paildramon's mouth gapes open. Pegasusmon and Stingmon stand right beside the barrier, staring at it with amazement. 

Metalla X hovers from above the barrier, which surrounded Virus. His eyes begin to glow and watches on with a grin, anticipating for the big fight. 

_"At last. You will finally reach your full evolution and your body will be complete. You better not let me down."_

The barrier is so thick and powerful that even Virus can't be seen through it anymore. It was as if some thick cocoon layer covered him. Ken and TK slowly step back. Paildramon felt ashamed, but Davis felt even more disappointed in himself and should have fought Virus with everything he had. 

_"I knew we should have used that remote on Sonja! This is my fault!"_ Davis said to himself. 

Angemon x continues to watch on in total silence. Black War Greymon falls to his knees. Paildramon looks over to them and closes his eyes in shame. He looks away and can't bear to stand to see the barrier any longer. 

Finally, there seems to be a shape forming from behind the barrier. A silhouette of Virus can be seen again through the barrier. 

"Damn it!" cried out Angemon X, "It's happening again!" 

Dimitri shook his head violently and pictures everyone he knows and cherishes. He pictured his loved ones left as bloody corpses, including those bodies of Tai, his mother and even his digimon partner. Every single one of his friends, innocent lives and especially his own families were those victims. Several decapitated bodies are shown along with the slain bodies of every Digi-Destined. Some of the bodies seemed unrecognizable. At the center of it all, Virus grins and his eyes are a crimson blood red. He simply personified evil's incarnation. 

_"Virus! If it takes ever ounce of breathe in my body! I will stop you once and for all! I won't let you destroy the future again!"_

Angemon X quickly sets his sights back on the present and towards the barrier in which Virus was forming inside of. 

"Damn it! I won't let you go back to the future and destroy this world!" 

Angemon X's aura flares up and he shoots into the sky from above. Then he flies right back down towards the barrier within the speed of light. He goes straight for Virus, but the barrier alone is enough to throw him completely away. He lands and stares in horror as the transformation of the fully evolved Virus progresses on. 

Paildramon gasps while Black War Greymon stares on in silence. Finally, the green barrier begins to die away and the power within it starts to decrease. Now it is replaced by a much more bright golden light, and at the center, surrounding Virus, is a white light. It flashes green briefly. And from directly above the island, the golden light is seen settling at the center part of the entire island, surrounded by the larger green dome that had completely engulfed the entire island. The golden light expands and grows even stronger than before. Now Metalla X was more excited about the approaching fight that was soon going to take place. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Suddenly, a huge earthquake is erupting in the city of Odaiba. The Digi-Destined over at the apartments could even feel its side effects and were more worried to what extent of power Virus has now reached. 

"Oh man! I never thought it would turn out this way!" cried out Sora. 

Sora holds Biyomon tightly in her arms and gets under a safe place to avoid anything to fall on her. Cody and Armadillomon take cover under a counter as Cody cups his hands over his head. 

"If this goes on, we'll be all crushed to death! We can't afford to die right away! We have two worlds to save!" Cody exclaimed. 

"Right. Virus and Metalla X are both the strongest fighters on the planet now. I doubt even the Earth can withstand such tremendous force from those two," Armadillomon said. 

Joe and Gomamon both look out the window with worried expressions. 

"Its useless to even run now. I don't plan on running away," Joe said, "This is occurring throughout the entire planet." 

"Its the same no matter where you run and hide," said Gomamon, "Gee, it sure sucks to be an earthling now." 

"The Earth will be destroyed if this keeps up," replied Izzy. 

The Digi-Destined all take cover as the earthquakes continue on causing large amounts of destruction and panic throughout the world. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Suddenly, a bright light is seen on a point on the Earth from space itself. The Earth is shown from the further out. A dark and black shadow creeps over the globe in a very dark and mysterious manner. It looked as though darkness have loomed over the entire horizon of the Earth. Soon, most of the Earth is in shadows. 

Metalla X grins in anticipation. Paildramon, Stingmon, Pegasusmon and Angemon X stare at the bright light. Finally, all of the bright light dies away. The only light remaining from the transformation is the light emitted by the glowing body of the fully evolved Virus. That soon fades away, and the entire area is shrouded in total darkness. 

The island is now shown from afar, where the green dome suddenly springs back up. Its light grows in intensity and the dome quickly expands outward, surpassing its original size. The light covers an enormous area and extends straight out into space as column of green light. It expands further and further out, then it fades away, only to be replaced by a single point of light at the center of it, much smaller in size, but much, much brighter than usual. Finally, even that light fades away. Daytime returns and washes away that bask of darkness from the island. 

Black War Greymon and the other digimon stare wide-eyed at the sight of what was considered the threat to both worlds. Angemon X, Metalla X and Paildramon all watch as the transformation has been completed. At the center is a small crater, and at that center is a glowing green cocoon of light that surrounds Virus and still bathes the surrounding area in neon green light. 

"Finally. It has been done," Metalla X said. 

The newly evolved Virus stands before them, still emitting a neon green light that transcends throughout his newly developed body. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back at Odaiba, the Digi-Destined all meet up at the park after evacuating the apartment complex. Sora, Izzy, Joe and Cody all looked up into the skies. The digimon stood at their sides wondering what other turn of events will occur now. 

"Well the atmosphere has stopped vibrating for once," Joe said. 

"Looks like that we're saved," Biyomon said. 

Izzy looked up and turned to face the group with a look of disdain on his face. 

"What's bugging you, Izzy?" asked Sora. 

"They didn't use the control I'm afraid. No, it's only the beginning you guys," Izzy said, "Now the real horror shall begin." 

Looking on from beyond the apartment complex, a small boy with a drawing pad looked on cautiously. He had never felt such a tremendous force. He brushes his hair to the side. 

"What just happened? Is the earth going to be destroyed?" 

"Takato!!" 

The boy heard his parents calling out to him. He replies by calling out to them and heads off to greet them. There was a picture found on the boy's drawing pad. It looked like a dinosaur with a hazard sign on. 

************************************************************************************** 

Yolei and Hawkmon both stare at the earth through the viewing orb and were shocked at what she saw. Leomon's expression is enough to tell anyone about what Metalla X has done. 

"Virus has now reached his full evolution," said Leomon. 

"This is definitely not good! We're all going to die aren't we?" Yolei asked frantically. 

"Looks like Davis weren't able to use the controller that Izzy created for him. He destroyed it in order to spare Sonja's life," said X. 

"Oh man! Wait until I talk to Davis about this! Ugh!" Yolei growled angrily. 

"No. He felt that Sonja wasn't as evil as Virus and felt that she had her will taken away by Datamon. So that is why he decided to spare her," Azulongmon said, "But I'm afraid Sonja paid the ultimate consequence as a result of this." 

"And this is not entirely Davis' fault. You can also put a major blame on Matt," said Gennai. 

"Yeah. I guess you're right," Yolei said. 

"No! Yamato, you doomed us all," Leomon said as he clenched his fists tightly. 

_"Keke, what do you have to say about your father now?"_ X pondered. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back on the island, the newly evolved Virus hovers down to the ground. Metalla X stares down at him with a smile on his face. Virus' feet barely touch the ground as he bounces right back up. Paildramon stares right at him in total shock. Black War Greymon climbs up to his feet. Angemon X stands there silently and witnesses the ultimate artificial right before him. Then a good view of the new Virus is shown as his body stops glowing. 

Virus' long-lizard like tail is now gone. It's now pulled up and onto the back of his body. The only trait that remained of the tail was the sharp, scorpion like needle at the end remains where his tail used to start. Now there are two black, metallic angel-like wings shielding the stump of the tail from any harm. His feet finally touch the ground again and he lands. His lower legs are now a metallic black color, actually his shins and calves to be more exact. And his skin is neon green with black spots on covering it. His chest and shoulders are black. Now he looks more human than ever, aside from the wings, tail stump and the v-shaped crest over his head. 

His head had some well-known features as well. Now his head was more like the head-shape of Tai. His eyes were almost exactly like the eyes Ken had when he was the Digimon Kaiser but they were red with black pupils in them. His nose was like Davis'. He has Joe's ears. As he smiled, his smile was more like that of Matt's and his teeth looked like Mimi's. Two sharp teeth were shown in his mouth and these were traits he inherited from Myotismon. His wings were more like Devimon's but metallic instead. A portion of his facial features looked quite similar to one of Burizalor's old forms. 

He stood still and silent as he was now the ultimate force that has yet to be challenged. He was now in his fully evolved form. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back within the chamber, Gatomon and Kari stood besides each other as they were in a black room with no space. They stood there and looked down at the ground as if they were concentrating. 

Then they eyed their eyes and faced each other. A pink aura of light surrounded their bodies. They both scream and fly back. War Greymon stands over them and Gatomon quickly evolves into Magnadramon in the speed of light. Magnadramon tries to dodge an attack that never eventually comes. 

"Are you alright, Gatomon?" asked War Greymon. 

Tai watches on with a grin on his face. Kari turns to face him with a small frown on her face but it quickly turns to that of a smile. 

Magnadramon quickly powers up her ki level and goes flying up into mid air. She then flies right down and goes to attack War Greymon, but War Greymon is able to block and dodge every attack that Magnadramon throws at him. War Greymon swings around and delivers an elbow to Magnadramon's face. Magnadramon maneuvers to the side and forms a ki blast from her mouth, but doesn't shoot it out. 

"You maybe a dramon killer, War Greymon. But I'm not about to give up and let you beat me that easily. You maybe Tai's digimon but if we dare fight each other, I won't go easy on you." 

"Count on it. I won't give up either. Because I believe in what Tai tells me and I shall never disappoint him." 

"Neither will I disappoint Kari! Dragon Fire!!" 

War Greymon watches as the blast comes right for him but he manages to jump over. War Greymon shoots out a ki blast of his own and sends it right at Magnadramon. But she was able to swallow it up with ease. 

"You're going too easy on me, War Greymon." 

Magnadramon goes flying right at War Greymon and swaps at him with her claws. She then proceeds on by trying to bite him. But after every swipe, War Greymon manages to dodge easily. 

"I can easily tell that you don't want to hurt me, War Greymon. Sometimes you can be too softhearted. Well its not going to win you any battles. You have to get tough and you have to teach me that! I will learn from you!" 

Magnadramon goes launching herself right at War Greymon. But War Greymon throws his knee up to block her attack. He manages to flip such a gigantic creature such as herself away and over him. War Greymon throws a hit but Magnadramon blocks it with her claws. 

"Am I finally understood, War Greymon?!" 

Magnadramon jumps forward to attack War Greymon, but the so-called dramon destroyer jumps out of the way and knees Magnadramon in her exposed stomach. Magnadramon goes crashing down into the ground and quickly gets to her feet. She then turns around to face War Greymon. A ki blast forms in her mouth yet again. 

"You're spoiling me too much! Dramon Fire!!" She shoots out the blast right at War Greymon but he easily catches the blast. He jumps forward and throws it right back. But Magnadramon quickly maneuvers away. 

"War Greymon, please do it like you want to kill me! Even if I really die, at least I can gain that strength." 

War Greymon simply stares right at her. 

"Otherwise my level will never excel yours!!" 

War Greymon cries out as Tai rushes over towards him. Their bodies quickly begin to glow. They were now prepared to finish evolve. 

[Digimon 02 "Beat Hit!" plays] 

"War Greymon Fusion Shinka!!" 

They transformed into two beams of light and quickly came together to form one being. In their place was none other than Omega X. 

"Omega X!!" 

The force of the sudden power throws Magnadramon back. Omega X flies up into the air. 

"I don't mind if I have to die," Magnadramon said. 

Magnadramon quickly flies up and looks up to face Omega X. 

"If I don't gain the real power, I can never fuse with Kari!" 

Omega X looks back down at Magnadramon, then cups his hands together and pulls them over to his side. 

"Terra… Beam!!" 

The ki quickly forms into a ball in the cup of his hands and then Omega X throws the ki-blast right directly towards Magnadramon. She uses the size of her body and her brute strength to hold off the blast and attempts to push it back. She gains no ground against it, but succeeds in keeping it from killing her. 

_"I won't run away! Kari! I need your strength!"_

She struggles against the ki-blast, and on the other side, Omega X continues to pump more ki into it. Kari stood there as she began to feel her confidence coming back to her and she would let her strength give more power to Magnadramon through the power of her light. 

[Hikari's Digimon theme "Shining Star" plays] 

_"I am the Chosen Child of Light! Hikari Kamiya! Ever since I became a Digi-Destined, I had to overcome such great obstacles on my road to success. It all started when Myotismon and his army invaded his Earth. I felt so weak when he held Gatomon and me captive. We were about to be annihilated by his Grisly Wing attack but Wizardmon was able to sacrifice himself to save us." _

A shot of Wizardmon is shown from getting blasted by Myotismon's finishing blow of the Grisly Wing. Kari and Gatomon rush over to him as they felt their powers reacting from the loss. They used the loss in order for Gatomon to finally reach her ultimate-leveled form. 

"When she evolved into Angewomon, she had seen enough of the pain and wanted vengeance. She extracted that revenge against Myotismon for every terrible sin he had committed. She struck the final blow to the evil demon with a shot of her Celestial Arrow. And if that wasn't enough, then I'll remember when we battled Piedmon and the Demon Corps." 

A shot of Angewomon and Piedmon beating each other to a bloody pulp is shown during the adventurous battles against Burizalor's army. 

"We knew for sure that bigger fights would come ahead for all of us when we encountered the Demon Corps. But we didn't give up. As long as I was there, Angewomon was there to back me up. Then of course cam the ultimate battle for both worlds as we fought Burizalor." 

A shot of Burizalor is shown when he killed Sora with a single blast. Then a shot of Tai getting angry, which allowed War Greymon the power to reach the fusion level. Then a shot of Omega X is shown." 

"But I'm not like you, Tai. I'm not strong-hearted like you. I don't like to fight but I know that there's billion of innocent lives counting on us to fight off this new threat about to destroy both worlds. We have to do this and I'm more than happy to oblige!" 

With that said, Kari felt her body glow and Magnadramon's body increasing with her. Within a matter of seconds, they became two beams of light and easily came together as they formed as one into their fusion form. 

They finally fight back Omega X's Terra Blaster. They screamed and a pink aura surrounds them and they throw Omega X's blast right back at him. 

Now their new form was standing right on the ground. Kari and Magnadramon fused to what looked like a young woman with a pink get-up suit that looked similar to a Amazonian warrior woman, white leather boots, long-blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, a long staff with a spear at the end, and a nicely-shaped figure. 

"Amazing Grace!!" 

She points her staff right up at Omega X and uses a form of telekinesis to push the Terra Blaster right back at him. 

"Whoa!" 

Omega X quickly dodges the blast and it explodes somewhere off in the distance, temporarily lighting up the area in red and orange. Omega X turns and looks back at his sister. She now stands before him a beautiful yet powerful fused warrior. She's hunched over and trying to control her new power. She's having trouble trying to keep herself at her current fusion state. Omega X lands on his feet and quickly de-evolves back to Tai and Agumon. 

"You've finally reached the fusion state. You've unleashed Amazing Grace," Tai said. 

She still stands there while making clicking noises and trying to keep her composure. 

"That's it. Next time, at the same rate, control your mood," Agumon said. 

More random sounds came from her in response to their pointers. She suddenly fades back out and de-evolves into Kari and Gatomon. They both fall to their hands and knees. They stare at the ground, breathing heavily. 

"Awesome! You da 'mon!" Tai shouted out excitedly. 

Kari looks back up to her older brother. 

"I'm sorry, Tai. It was too hard." 

"What? Just improve, bit by bit. Hmm? You two need to take a rest. You're going to need it. Boy, that was some transformation. Not bad, if you know what I mean." 

Kari looks back at him and smiles. Tai kneels beside his sister and helps her up to her feet. Agumon goes over and places Gatomon on his back to carry her to her bed. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Back at the battle site, the activity at the island has finally calmed down. Everything seemed to be normal and sunlight was back. Virus hovered back down onto the ground and examined his hand. Angemon X, Paildramon and Black War Greymon all stare at him wide-eyed in amazement. 

Metalla X hovers from high above with his arms crossed. He simply laughs. 

"Though you are fully evolved now, it seems to be no big deal. Even your size is smaller than before." 

Virus throws a few practice punches at the air. He holds his arm up and examines his other hand. A smile forms across his face. 

Tears start to form in Paildramon's eyes as a reaction from Davis' emotions for Sonja. Davis remembers when Sonja kissed him a couple of days ago. He pictures her face smiling and then pictures her in a black background falling. She screams and explodes into hundreds of tiny pieces. As a result, Paildramon got angrier and angrier. 

"No! Paildramon! Davis!" cries out Angemon X. 

Paildramon screams and leaps forwards at Virus. He throws a punch with all of his strength behind it. Virus doesn't even bother to dodge it whatsoever. Then Paildramon shoots out a Desperado Blaster right in the back of the head with no effect. Virus almost seems to not even realize that he's there. Paildramon screams and kicks him in the same place. It still had no effect. He gasped in absolute horror. 

"That's too much…" 

Angemon X stares in amazement. Paildramon screams and starts throwing punches and kicks everywhere, but nothing he does bothers Virus in the least. Every hit connects, but nothing hurts Virus. 

_"So this is my full evolution? I see. Now I have finally achieved what no other being has ever achieved. I am now the ultimate destructive force."_

Angemon X glares right up at Metalla X. Metalla X simply nods and smiles right down at him. Angemon X quickly powers up and attacks Virus with Paildramon. Pegasusmon and Stingmon join in on the action. All four digimon are attacking the fully evolved Virus with everything they got. 

"It's not even working!" exclaimed Ken. 

"How are we going to beat him now?" said TK, "He's mutated in some kind of super freak!" 

The digimon's combined efforts still had no effect on the genetically altered psycho. Virus wasn't even flinched. 

"That's nice children. That's nice. Have your fun," Virus spoke in a rather arrogant and godly voice. It was more moderate and not rough like his previous form. 

The four fighters continue their barrage. Paildramon jumps back. 

"Go away guys! We'll take it from here!" Paildramon exclaimed. 

Paildramon shot out cables and attaches them onto Virus. He pulls out his two blasters and point them right at Virus. 

"Don't you dare move, Virus! Al right guys let him have it! Desperado Blaster!!" 

"Equiis Beam!!" 

"Spiking Strike!!" 

"Holy Beam!!" 

The four combined powers formed into a single blast and it flies right towards Virus. It hits him with direct contact. 

"Yeah! We got him!" Paildramon exclaimed. But soon their cheers were a bit premature. The blast spins away after hitting Virus and explodes. Virus stretches his neck, completely unhurt from the attack. He jumps into the air. His wings retract a bit. He spins, points out, pulls his arm straight back. They all gasp. 

_"Impossible! That combined attack would have been strong enough to even defeat Burizalor,"_ TK said in thoughts. 

Virus stretches, throws a few more punches and kicks. Paildramon and the other three warriors tremble. Virus looks back at them and smiles. 

"So you want to play huh? Al right then. Since you've finished with your little games, I guess its my turn. So are you all ready?" 

Virus turns back around and looks over to them. He quickly flies at them through a series of phasing in and phasing out tricks. He flies right up at Paildramon. Paildramon backs away as if he were going to attack him. Virus phases out within the blink of an eye. 

Paildramon then feels a tremendous force coming up from behind him. Virus nails him once with one single kick. Then he flies over to Stingmon and punches him. And then he goes over to Pegasusmon and swipes him away with a single kick. All three digimon were sent flying up into the air, landing a few feet away. Angemon X gasped at what he's just seen. Paildramon quivers as he quickly de-evolves into Davis and Veemon. Pegasusmon de-evolves back into his rookie form, Patamon. Stingmon loses power and de-evolves back to Wormmon. 

"Wormmon!" 

"Patamon!" 

Virus stands there right in front of the three fallen digimon with a smirk on his face. He had now taken out three digimon in one full swoop with some of the simplest attacks, punches and kicks. That's all that required for him to beat them. Angemon X watched on with total shock. 

Has Virus finally managed to beat our heroes and how will they defeat the newly evolved Virus, who's power has reached unbelievably new heights! Just who will stand up against the menace's newly gained power? Has Metalla X made a fatal mistake? 

[Digimon Zero Two second ending theme "Itsumo Itsumo Demo" plays] 

[Preview] 

Tai: Hi! It's me, Tai! Virus has finally achieved ultimate perfection! Can even my good old buddy Matt take him? 

Virus: Yamato. You wanted an ultimate challenge and you've got one. 

Metalla X: Hmph, you're even strong enough for me to contend with. I'll mop the floor with… 

Virus: Surprised by my speed, Yamato? I know more about you than you do about me. You're cells are letting me know everything that comes to your mind. You're like an open book. 

Angemon X: My father's gone beyond the level of a fusion warrior. 

TK: But, can he win? 

Metalla X: No! It's impossible! You can't be stronger than I am… 

Virus: I'm faster, stronger and smarter than you, Yamato. You're just another stepping-stone. 

Kari: Can I even maintain the true power to Amazing Grace? I have to! I have to get stronger! We will defeat Virus... 

Veemon: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode thirty-two! 

**Metalla X Must Pay! Time to Ascend to the Next Fusion Level, Dimitri!**

Angemon X: Don't you miss it. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Max: Damn, now they've got to contend with a fully evolved Virus. Keke, you're dad needs help. 

Keke: No kidding. Like I said, my mom needs to slap him. 

Tike: So, your costumes are in that bag? 

Max: Yeah. I'm going to be wearing the gi that my father gave to me. I've been honoring him every year since I was born. 

Kara: What about you, Keke? 

Keke: Don't laugh… I'm going to be Sailor V! 

Tike: Really? 

Keke: So, that's cool? 

Kara: Of course. David is going to be dressing up as Yugi Muto. 

Tike: David has been kicking my ass in Duel Monsters! 

Kara: Well, not only is he smart but cute… 

Tike: CUTE?! 

Coral: That's so adorable. Sweet young love… 

Kara: Aww, it's not like that. 

Max: Oh, I almost forgot. We need to throw a big birthday party for SSJ4T this Thursday since his birthday is tomorrow. 

Kara: Wow! He's hitting that big 20! I can't wait until he turns 21. 

Max: Hell yeah. We'll be drinking until we have a hangover! 

Coral: By the way, we've got another Halloween surprise in the next D-Reaper chapter. Be sure to check that out. Until then, we're out! Peace! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	12. Metalla X Must Pay! Time to Ascend to th...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Virus, Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

Max: Hey, guys! Just wanted to let you know that SSJ4T has officially turned 20! 

SSJ4T: I'm back! You can throw out the red carpet! I'm back for good! By the way, thanks Alan Wilkinson. Thanks for the email gift. I appreciate it. 

Coral: Hey, he said something about me didn't he? He better have not said something behind my back! I'm not wearing this devil mistress outfit for nothing. 

Keke: Because you're evil. 

Coral: Damn right, I am. 

[Celesta comes walking in and waves to her friends. She walks over to SSJ4T and plants a kiss on his cheek.] 

Celesta: Happy B-Day. You're 20. That was a good luck kiss. I hope you have a good year. 

SSJ4T: Thanks. I like your costume. 

Celesta: Hee. I'm wearing Aeris' outfit. 

Coral: She maybe my buddy, but Celesta can be such a goody, goody. 

Celesta: What's that? At least I don't go putting out authors on the shelf just for being bored. I happen to like him. 

Coral: Oh, you like him, don't you? 

Celesta: Well, not that way. 

Max: I'm not getting involved in this. 

Keke: Me either. 

Tike, Kara and David: Count us in. 

Max: Let's get on with the fic. Halloween week continues as Virus demonstrates his frightening new power. Enjoy! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**Metalla X Must Pay! Time to Ascend to the Next Fusion Level, Dimitri!**

Back on the site of the island, the fully evolved Virus had made his first move and taken out three of the six warriors who were preparing to challenge his power. Those poor helpless souls were none other than Patamon, Veemon and Wormmon. Virus previously had taken out Stingmon, Pegasusmon and Paildramon in one full swoop by just kicking and punching them with ease. 

All three rookies laid their unconscious, but they were not alone. Since Paildramon were the fusion of Davis and Veemon, Davis was also laid on the ground with tons of marks on his body. He laid next to Veemon and was not able to move an inch of muscle. A cloud of smoke started to cover their almost lifeless bodies. 

It looked as though Virus had easily taken apart some of the strongest warriors of two worlds. 

"Davis… Veemon… Patamon… Wormmon," Angemon X said silently. 

Black War Greymon gasps and couldn't believe what had just transpired just a while ago. 

Davis was still for a few seconds, but then he finally starts to move his body a bit. He slowly pushes himself up from the ground. One eye seems to be shut but now he seems to be smiling. He coughs violently, spewing some blood out and some dirt. Slowly, Davis climbs to his feet and showed no signs of giving up just yet. He looks down over to Veemon. 

[English Dub version of Perfect Cell's music plays] 

Meanwhile, Virus kicks the air while enjoying his brand new power. He was more than satisfied with his complete power intact. Angemon X gets very angry at the sight of the fully evolved artificial, but then Virus looks back right over to him. He simply smiles and continues kicking the air to test out the mobility of his new body. 

"He's… too…powerful…" Davis muttered, "Its the first time… that… before we felt the pain... but we're not going to give up… No… sire…" 

The vision in Davis' starts to lose focus and a smile forms across his face. He slowly falls to his knees and limps. 

"I think… I'm… going… to take… a little… nap now… Night… Night…" 

With that said, Davis falls to the ground face first and lies there unconscious. Angemon X quickly looks over towards Davis and the other fallen digimon. 

"Davis!" 

Ken and TK came out of hiding and ran over towards their digimon. Angemon X went over towards them to help with Davis and Veemon. Ken picks up Wormmon while TK held Patamon tightly in his arms. Angemon X looks over Davis and Veemon, while figuring out a way to revive them. 

Virus continues on kicking and punching the air. A smile forms across his face as he looks over towards Black War Greymon. 

"He's really lucky to be able to feel the power of my attack on his own," Virus said. 

Black War Greymon simply growls angrily and looks over towards the children. 

Angemon X rolls both Veemon and Davis on their backs. They looked to be out cold and not able to move whatsoever. Dimitri knew that they weren't dead and there was a chance to save them. 

"Ok guys. We'll have to use the power of our D-3's to help revive them. TK, Ken. Understood?" 

They both nodded over towards Angemon X and pulled out their D-3s. Ken used his to revive Wormmon while TK used his to quickly revive Patamon. Angemon X simply puts his hands over the chests of Veemon and Davis. 

"Hang on guys. I'm going to give you some of my own energy." 

Angemon X's hands start to glow and a aura of light start to cover both the bodies. Slowly, Davis was able to move around, as did Veemon. They both opened their eyes and look up at Angemon X. 

Metalla X smiles and hovers down towards the ground. He lands right behind Virus and crosses his arms. Virus looks over to his adversary. 

"I see that you managed to have a lot of improvements to your new body," Metalla X said, "But were still not impressed. You pick on such a weakling and you completely ignore me. How selfish of you." 

Virus keeps silent as he keeps pumping his arms and legs around. He then rubs his elbow. 

"Just a thought. It's no big deal, even though you've reached your full evolution." 

Virus looks up right at him and responds. 

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. But I know it's such a disgrace to attack that weak fellow. Please help me by being my warm-up." 

Metalla X growls and quickly gets offended by Virus' words. But he regains his composure and simply smirks. Virus laughs at him. 

"Well, for your sake, just don't whine when I beat you." 

"Oh I won't." 

Virus turns to face Metalla X and quickly gets into a fighting stance. Metalla X gets into a fighting stance of his own and quickly forms a bright aura around him. They were now prepared to go at each other's throats at any given opportunity. 

Suddenly, Davis and Veemon both cough and begin breathing, although their breathing was quite labored. Angemon X smiles and lifts both of them up. 

"Alright! Welcome back to reality, you guys," Angemon X said. 

All three of them stand up. Davis rubs his neck. Patamon and Wormmon are quickly revived and stand next to their partner's sides. 

"That was a close one, Davis. You and Veemon almost died out there," Angemon X said, "Um… Davis… Veemon?" 

They both looked out towards the battlefield and quickly noticed Metalla X about to fight Virus. 

"Oh no! Matt is going to get killed," Davis said. 

The group all gasped and spins around towards the battlefield. They saw the two fighters ready to attack one another. 

"Of course. Veemon and I can't compare with you experienced fusion partners, even whether my opponent is strong or not. I'll still be able to tell," Davis said. 

"Yep. And this is no different," replied Veemon, "Matt doesn't realize what he's getting himself into. Its nothing but suicide." 

"I know he's really scary but we're not afraid. Though he only touched us, we knew exactly how horrible he really is. He almost killed us with that one blow." 

Back onto the battlefield, Virus and Metalla X prepare to do battle with one another as they now prepare to round three so to speak. Metalla X takes a step forward, while Virus takes a step back. He then turns to face more towards Virus. Virus continues to hold his arms out straight, but quickly moves them around and changes their positions in relation to the other. 

"Virus has really gotten a lot stronger and faster but Metalla X seems to be still taking the lead," Black War Greymon said. 

Suddenly, a little sensor in Black War Greymon's eye begins to light up and beep. It looked as though he were scanning their ki levels. In fact, he was. 

"No don't judge by the current ki levels," Patamon said, "Virus' potential is much more than this. Just like your hidden ki level, Dimitri." 

Angemon X quickly looks over towards the others and gasps. 

"You mean. You know about my hidden power already?" 

Then they all turned to watch the upcoming fight that was going to take place right in front of them. 

Metalla X quickly jumps forwards as Virus begins his assault. Virus goes for a kick but Metalla X is able to catch it. Then he blocks a punch from the artificial and blocks a knee smash. Metalla X then jumps over Virus and lands right behind him and near Black War Greymon. 

"Well its good to know that you're speed and power managed to increase since the last transformation," Metalla X remarked. 

Virus turns around with Metalla X leaping forward right him screaming. Soon Metalla X goes with a barrage of punches right at Virus, but Virus easily blocks each of them thrown punches. Metalla X gets a good punch right into Virus' gut. He smiles but quickly gasps, as his punch didn't even affect Virus. 

"That's exactly how Matt is. Maybe he didn't notice it. Now I kind of understand why you tried to stay away from Metalla X," said Veemon, "You've already ascended to a level that Metalla X can not ever reach. Am I right?" 

Angemon X stares at him, but doesn't answer. He was holding back his hidden power and would not let his father notice it and get upset with him. He wanted to make sure that his young father was going to defeat Virus. But that was not the case at this very moment. 

Metalla X runs forward and sets to begin another assault on the evil artificial. Once again, Virus was there to block each hit. They then start to fight into the air, with Metalla X pushing Virus up higher and higher in elevation. They stop for a very brief second, and then Metalla X jumps forward and starts the assault once again. Black War Greymon watches on from the ground. Metalla X yells out as his attacks continue on. He then pushes Virus into a nearby rock wall. 

"Well? Is this all of the power of your full evolution?" 

Virus simply smirks at his comments. Metalla X cries out and flies right at him, but Virus grabs him and they quickly change directions. Now Metalla X was stuck against the wall. He glares right at Virus, but the evil artificial smiles right back at him. Virus throws a punch that Metalla X barely manages to dodge. He lets out a frightened grunt and stares right at Virus with a fearful expression. Virus laughs and, without withdrawing his hand, blasts the hill that Metalla X is currently stuck against. It then explodes from the inside. A huge explosion occurs and the hill disappears within a flash of light. 

As the light and smoke clears away, all that is left of the large hill is fallen debris and devastation left in its wake. Metalla X and Virus face other each other without a single scratch oh them. However, Metalla X just stares off, as if in shock. Virus flies higher into the air. Metalla X snaps out of his little trance and follows Virus up. 

"Young father has already excelled the level of digital fusion," Angemon X replied. 

Across the landscape are some rather rugged hilltops and lifeless mountains. But there wasn't even enough landscape to even hold off such great destructive blasts from two such warriors as Metalla X and Virus. 

The two fighters finally land facing each other on some adjacent cliff sides. They kept their eyes right on one another and would not let anything distract them at any moment. 

"It looks like at least you can fight with me, but you're still no match for a fusion warrior such as myself. After all, you've absorbed the rubbish artificials to increase your power, and that's the kind of power you can get." 

Virus simply smiles again at his comments. 

"Maybe." 

"You're still laughing." 

Virus continues to laugh, which infuriates Metalla X even more. Metalla X growled angrily at the way that Virus was mocking him. 

"Once we got my power just like my young father's… but one day, we suddenly got beyond that," Angemon X replied, "I remembered that. Tai told me that. I won't tell young father, because hes a pretty proud guy." 

"But, Dimitri. Why don't you just forget his damn pride?" asked Davis. 

"Because I just can't! Young father should have just killed Virus when he had the chance!" 

Virus and Metalla X are still just staring at each other across several crevices. One of them would make the next move and neither one will make a mistake. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Back at Azulongmon's training grounds, everyone except for Yolei continue to follow the action that is transpiring. Hawkmon was the first to speak up. 

"Good. Metalla X is radical. He's still strong enough to match the full evolution of Virus. You think he can match Virus?" asked Hawkmon. 

They all look over towards Leomon with concerned looks on their faces. Azulongmon kept his focus right on the battle-taking place through one of his orbs. 

"Damn!" growled Leomon. "Metalla X is actually very anxious to find that in front of him, there's someone equal to him or even stronger. That's why he has to judge calmly." 

Azulongmon and Gennai look back right at the viewing orb to watch the face down between the two fighters on Earth. 

"Why don't you guys tell me what's going?" asked Yolei, "Its not fair that I can't even read ki levels if I'm not in our fusion form. Hawkmon! Time to fuse." 

"Uhh. I think I'm pretty much worn out from the last battle." 

"Excuses. Excuses." 

X remained quiet for good reason. He knew the end was nearing near for Metalla X's dominance. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Back inside the training chamber, the ground suddenly starts to glow a bright pink color. Grunts and cries were being heard in the background. Then, the fusion form of Gatomon and Kari appears. They were the ones grunting and screaming after taking a major beating from their recent training. Now a fight was taking place between herself and Omega X. 

"Great work, Celesta X! You managed to fuse together and your Judgment Spear makes up for your beautiful and deadly combination." 

"You haven't seen anything yet, big brother." 

The two warriors spar with one another in the middle of the training chamber with their eyes locked on one another. 

Celesta X flies up into the air with a pink aura covering her while she fights Omega X. But Omega X, on the other hand, can fight simply standing, and he has no aura surrounding his body. There was a huge power difference between the two. One may have more power, but the other has plenty of experience. 

"That's right, Celesta. Now you can control most of your ki. That's good." 

Celesta X continued on throwing punches and kicks at her older brother, who seems to have a little trouble with a few of the punches. But for the most part, he is able to block out her attacks. 

"You're so calm. If this goes on, you'll become quite better than Agumon and myself," Omega X replied. 

Celesta X continues on fighting, screaming with each punch she attempts to throw at Omega X. Their training continues on as a much bigger situation occurs just on the outside of the training chamber. 

************************************************************************************** 

Back at the battle site on the island, Virus and Metalla X continue to stare right each other. Metalla X looks off to the side for a moment and then he looks right back at Virus. Metalla X then hovers into the air and lands on a new ledge. Virus turns to face Metalla X's new position. Virus quickly vanishes. This catches Metalla X by surprise, but certainly not frightened by any means. 

[Random Japanese Dragonball Z background battle music] 

He turns around and sees Virus. Now the evil artificial is standing on the same ledge as Metalla X is. 

"You coward," muttered Metalla X. 

A rock falls near Virus' foot then Metalla X's aura flares up. He screams and renews his assault. Virus quickly vanishes out of sight. He begins dodging Metalla X's punches. From there, Virus quickly leaps from ledge and ledge that eventually leads him down a pathway. Metalla X quickly catches up to him and begins throwing ki-blasts right at Virus. But none of them were able to make direct contact with Virus. 

Virus turns and flies right up, and Metalla X's ki blasts follow him all the way up. 

"No! I won't let you get away that easily, Virus!" 

Virus finally stops and turns to see a barrage of ki-blasts coming right at him from within a cloud of dust thrown up from their battle while it was still going on down on the ground. Virus looks up and another wave of ki blasts comes right down from above as if it were showering. They hit. Then the explosion and dust began to expand around Virus and completely covered him right up. Metalla X watches on and a smile forms across his face. 

Suddenly, a loud roar comes from the loud and it quickly separates and disintegrates. This catches Metalla X by surprise and he gasps. Virus comes out of hiding from the smoke and laughs. 

"Oh! You're really good, Yamato. That attack was very powerful. Very impressive." 

Metalla X turns and sees Virus hovering right behind him. He turns around and makes a pissed off look while giving off a exhaled gasp. 

"Shut up," muttered Metalla X. 

He quickly powers out and screams out. He proceeds by throwing some more ki-blasts right at Virus. Once again, the cloud of smoke expands around Virus. Metalla X screams and keeps up his assault. 

"Father… Do it… Finish it," Angemon X said. 

"No! Matt is losing his composure! He's going to blow like a gasket anytime now," TK cried out. 

Black War Greymon watched on and knew ahead of time of what was really going on since he is able to keep up with the two super powers despite their tremendous power and speed. 

"Virus has absorbed the power of Artificials Jax and Sonja. His strength is now beyond my expectations." 

Metalla X breathes heavily and watches the smoke cloud around Virus. He sees that Virus is fine before the cloud even fully clears. Now there is not even a single scratch on his body. Metalla X's aura flares up again and he was getting pissed off. 

"Damn it!!" 

Metalla X flies straight up at Virus, who is still completely unharmed. Virus smiles right down at him. Metalla X tries the physical attack method yet again, but Virus easily dodges everything being thrown at him. Metalla X throws a powerful kick, but Virus catches it with ease. Metalla X flips back and stares right at Virus. His aura strengthens and expands slightly. 

"Damn you, Virus!!" 

Virus' aura turns the entire area inside the cloud gold, and the light from his aura penetrates the cloud and expands outward. 

With the smoke cloud gone, Metalla X begins looking around for the now-vanished Virus. Suddenly, something dark made its presence felt on the ground below. From far away on the ground below, Virus stares up at Metalla X with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. 

"How could Datamon have created such a terrible monster?" Black War Greymon asked to himself. 

Metalla X gasps and finally turns around. He then sees Virus behind him on the ground below. He flies straight in and begins his attack once again. He is obviously getting thoroughly pissed. He screams as he attacks, but Virus is able to block everything. He quickly catches Metalla X's arms and holds them tightly in his grasp. The two stare right at each other with fire in their eyes. 

"Don't look down on me, Virus! I'm serious here," Metalla X angrily said. 

Metalla X throws his feet up to kick Virus right in the face, but Virus releases Metalla X and flies into the air before the kick ever connects. Metalla X flips back and rockets back at Virus with a thunderous yell. They go at it again with the same results. Virus flips over Metalla X's head and lands several meters away behind him. 

With so much strength on Virus' side, one has to wonder why he has been on the defense thus far in this battle against the ever-powerful Metalla X. 

Metalla X turns around to face his adversary and growls angrily under his breath. 

"Father… be careful," Angemon X said. 

"There is such a big gap between their powers," replied Black War Greymon. 

Virus simply smiles right over to Metalla X as if he wasn't breaking a single sweat. 

"Damn it!! You're toying with me!" 

Metalla X begins to power up even further, but it only has been about a second worth of powering up to reaching to his full maximum power. He was basically just wasting it without any apparent reason. Rocks and debris rise into the air as a result of the gravitational forces surrounding the fused warrior. But as soon as the reach two feet up into the air, they explode and he's done powering up. 

"You haven't even done your best yet!" 

Virus puts his hands on his hips and cracks yet another smirk on his face. 

"Heh. That's why I said that this was just simply a warm-up. 

"What?! It can't be!" Ken shouted. 

"No! No! Impossible," TK said. 

"It was just a warm up?" pondered Angemon X. 

Davis and Veemon stand there with shocked looks on their faces. Then they gulp at the sheer thought of Virus unleashing his true depths of his final power. 

"Come on! Lets get on with it and get to the real fighting! You were attacked by me so heavily, Virus, you should be angry," Metalla X shouted out. 

Suddenly the ground shakes a bit around Metalla X and rocks begin to rise up into the air once again, but only a few, and they only rise up to Metalla X's shoulder level before exploding into pieces. 

"Even though you reached your full evolution, you haven't changed a damn bit! You're still the same person! You're the same when I kicked your ass! I was kicking your ass! So, lets see what your full evolution power is really made," Metalla X said in a very angry tone. 

"But of course," Virus replied. 

Virus steps backwards and quickly launches himself right at Metalla X. Metalla X prepares to meet him head on. However, Virus continues right past Metalla X and stops right behind him. Metalla X gasps and glares back right at him. 

"I said, don't look down upon Super Metalla X. Damn you!" 

With that said, Metalla X goes flying right at Virus and executes a kick to the side of the monster's head. Virus' head goes tilting back as a result of the force of the kick. 

"Yes! He's won," cried out Davis. 

The others, including Angemon X, quickly become momentarily happy at the sight of what just transpired. But then it all fades away almost immediately, though, when Metalla X realizes that Virus wasn't even hurt. 

"What?! Impossible!" exclaimed Metalla X. 

Virus looks straight right at Metalla X and laughs. Metalla X flips away and lands facing him. He starts to catch his breathe and stares right at Virus in frightened astonishment. Virus smiles and begins to laugh once again. He then covers his mouth with his fist. 

"So you're Super Metalla?!" 

Metalla X stared right at Virus, with his eyes wide and mouth gaping wide open. He couldn't believe that Virus was able to take some of his most powerful attacks and was even more shocked to see not a single scratch on the artificial's new body. 

"No! He should have won!" Ken exclaimed, "Metalla X struck Virus' weak point, but he wasn't even hurt at all! He's become some sort of mechanical freak!" 

"More like genetic freak," said Davis. 

"Dimitri, aren't you going to use your potential to give Metalla X a hand?" asked Veemon. 

"Father… Young father thinks it's an insult if Tai or I help him. He rather die in this battle against Virus," Angemon X said. 

"But… Oh man, this is not a good way to see somebody end up on the losing end, we're going to lose him!" TK exclaimed. 

Virus casually walks right over towards Metalla X with cool and confident look on his face. 

************************************************************************************** 

Back at Azulongmon's training grounds, Leomon watched the battle preparing to conclude through the viewing orb. He watched with widened eyes. 

"That's it. Matt is dead. Metalla X is screwed," muttered Leomon. 

"You're right," X replied. "His ass is grass." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back inside the training chamber, Celestial X and Omega X continue on their training. They blast each other with the best of their ability and prepare for perhaps one of their most important battle as Digi-Destined. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back on the island site, a huge one on one battle was taking place and it would determine the fate of two worlds. In one side, there's a very destructive artificial hell bent on destroying mankind and digimon. His intentions are to carry out Datamon's wishes. This is Virus. The other is a proud and arrogant warrior, who is the combined fusion of both Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Gabumon. This warrior was named Metalla X. 

Thus far, things have not been looking good for Metalla X and the good guys. Virus is easily beating Metalla X with his newly evolved back intact. 

From the looks of the sky and the ocean, it seems to be a normal, peaceful day. But one closer look at the island easily shows that one would think that a nuclear detonation was set off. Boulders are scattered about the entire island, with uprooted trees lying on the ground. The scene was not quite pleasant. In fact, a nuclear warhead didn't cause it. A battle was indeed taking place here between two super powers. 

Metalla X stares right at Virus with a shocked look on his face. Black War Greymon glares right over towards Virus. The look on his face conveys a big desire in lending Metalla X a hand, but knew he would just get in the way and end up getting killed for his futile attempts. 

"Metalla X's attack struck Virus' body, but Virus wasn't even effected by anyone of Metalla X's most powerful techniques," Black War Greymon said. 

He looks right back over to Metalla X, who was still shocked and looking over towards Virus. 

"There is such a big difference between them in power. But is there really a difference or am I just over exaggerating, rambled on Black War Greymon. 

"What's the matter, Yamato? Digimon got your tongue? Hmmm?" asked Virus. 

Metalla X stares right over at Virus with widened eyes, dumbfounded and perhaps scared. Virus simply smiles. Metalla X can do nothing but gasp and stare. He soon begins to recall his futile attack on Virus' weak spot. Virus just smiles as Metalla X continues on showing more fear. 

"My… My force leg… Didn't even effect him… I used every fiber within my body through that one kick!" 

Metalla X recalls the scene again and it began to replay in his mind over and over again. 

"Why?!" 

"What's the matter, Yamato? Smile, Yamato. Relax. Take a deep breath. You're not dreaming. This is real. The nightmare is indeed real." 

Metalla X stands there and simply just gapes at his powerful adversary. 

"Hey Yamato! Head up!!" 

[Dragonball Z Japanese "Battle Theme" plays] 

Metalla X looked but wasn't able to detect of what was coming right at him. Virus quickly flies into the air and kicks Metalla X right through a nearby rock wall. Metalla X sails through the wall, followed by another, and another, and several more along the way, before he was able to catch himself in midair. He begins to raise his ki level, and the ocean below him starts to reflect this by spreading away, forming a dome shape below him. 

Metalla X stops suddenly, though, and drops out from the sky and down into the water below. Black War Greymon watches in surprise. The water settles so that its only motion is once again the regular tide, and still, Metalla X was not able to resurface himself. 

The other children watch on in astonishment while Angemon X watches on nervously. His concern for his young father was getting the best of his emotions, as of now. But he remained clear and focused on the battle itself. Then his aura flares around him. 

Finally, Metalla X is able to pierce his arm out from the water and attempts to pull himself up onto the nearest dry land available. He pulls himself out the seas and gasps for air. He then collapses on the ground panting. 

"Ha, Metalla X. You said that the difference between us would be huge. It's no fun. Now I'm giving you back this line." 

Metalla growls and simply ignores him. He then looks over right at him as if he were ready to attack him once again. 

Ken, TK and the others all look oh with shock on their eyes. Davis and Veemon made nervous muttering sounds while watching. Slowly, Angemon X continues to build up his anger slowly at a time. Then his muscles start to pump, as if he's about to power out of rage alone, but he's trying to suppress it as much as he could. 

"What are you doing, Dimitri? If you don't go out there and save Matt, the he's going to die," said Davis. 

Angemon X simply grunts while trying to keep his power intact and not release it out of rage alone. He would not waste his energy over such an emotion. 

"If he dies, all of that pride will go too," replied Angemon X, "Only when young father faints and collapses in the fight then I will go out to help him. If he faints, he can't see that I have excelled him." 

"Forget his damn pride!" exclaimed Veemon. 

"But I can't. For my young father, pride is very important. Without that pride, he is not himself anymore. Not to mention that I have excelled him, young father was such a lonely person before he met each and every one of you. Yet, my mother was somehow attracted to him for some unknown reason. It must be because of his pride and good looks. Besides, I'm also…" 

"I agree," replied TK, "As his younger brother, I know how you feel at this moment, Dimitri. You're not alone." 

"Well, for your sakes, just pray that he won't be killed before he faints," said Davis. 

Angemon X has his eyes locked onto the battlefield and becomes focused towards the two super powers. 

Metalla X is finally out of the water, on his hands and knees, still heavily breathing. He looks right up at Virus, who was still facing him. 

"Yamato, what a shame. It looks like the warm up is almost over." 

"Damn it," Metalla X cursed. 

"Before I say goodbye, I should really thank you. Thank you for your stupidity for helping me reach my full evolution." 

Metalla X stands right up on his feet while still catching his breathe. He suddenly regains his composure and stares right down at Virus. He almost falls as soon as he gets up, but he manages to maintain his balance. Suddenly, now a huge fire was boiling within him and something just snapped in his mind. He growled angrily and started powering up to his maximum power. By now, he was getting extremely angry at this point. 

Black War Greymon raises his hand, preparing to launch a surprise attack on Virus from behind. He glares right at the evil artificial and slowly steps forward toward him. Suddenly, he gasped as Virus began to speak. 

"Eh. Eh. You should know the result. Don't even waste your efforts, Black War Greymon. You're just a piece of rubbish now." 

Metalla X breathes heavily and slowly lifts himself right into the air. He hovers up and looks right down at Virus. Metalla X stops about several meters and has his eyes locked onto Virus. He stretches his arms and legs out with a grunt. He begins to scream heavily while his ki level began to rise. His aura flares up around him and his ki begins to increase. Below him, the ground starts to give away and the ocean moves back so that there's a half circle directly underneath him. He screams constantly, his ki continues to increase even further. 

"Father!" exclaimed Angemon X. 

"What does he think he's doing?" pondered Ken. 

Tons of debris flies up into the air. Black War Greymon gasps and stares right up at Metalla X. Virus watches his adversary, unimpressed and not intimidated. A large shadow descends over the entire area. Clouds move by rapidly overhead. Metalla X's ki rises higher and higher. He sticks his arms straight out in front of him, wrist to wrist, somewhat almost like Omega X's Terra Blast. But the hand position for the Terra Blaster was vertical; this position that Metalla X was in was vertical. It was the complete opposite. 

He never stops screaming the entire time. A ki blast flickers in the palms of his hands. Lighting strikes out from the area that Metalla X was hovering at. Dust and debris fly right towards Virus. He is still perfectly calm. Metalla X's ki-blast continues to flicker in his hands. Now his arms were glowing a blue metallic color each time a ki blast appears in his palms. The other children and their digimon managed to holds their arms up shield their faces from the debris. 

"Father! What are you doing," Angemon X cried out. 

"Virus! Even though you've reached your full evolution, are you even brave enough to resist the attack face to face?!" 

Metalla X continues on powering up as a sadistic look forms across his face. Now the blast is appearing more frequently and staying for longer periods of time, but still continues to flicker. Large rock formations began breaking apart and crumble. Virus still smiles right up at Metalla X. 

"Impossible! You're just a piece of yellow good-for-nothing! Your just a damned coward!" 

But even those harsh words didn't even make Virus flinch and he stood there still smiling. 

"He's trying to incite Virus to make him unaware of his attack," Angemon X said. 

"No kidding! He really wants to use that to destroy the whole planet! He's really lost it now! Matt has lost his freaking mind and will destroy us all," cried out Davis. 

Rocks and dust crumble. Virus uncrosses his arms and holds them out right in front of him, as if he were going to catch this large blast. He then clenches his fists tightly. 

"Please don't father! Your going to destroy the Earth like this," cried out Angemon X, "You're powering up too much! Father!" 

"Run now, Dimitri! Before we all get wiped out," TK yelled out. 

"Blizzard Storm Barrier!!!" 

Suddenly a massive metallic blue blast bursts forth in the form of a blizzard as it began to break through anything in its way, on a direct path with Virus. Virus stares right up at it, suddenly a bit uneasy. Not to the point of being scared, but certainly not as calm and sure of himself as he was moments before. His unease quickly turns to fear, though. 

"No!!!" 

Black War Greymon gasps and decides to take cover from the blast but it was able to move directly towards Virus and away from him. The blast goes straight through at Virus and then is seen continuing straight on into outer space. It then explodes brightly as a star would shine after traveling quite a distance through space and time beyond. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back inside the training room, there is a shadow of darkness and a large lake. It was rather reflective as a figure was standing on top of the water's surface. It was none other than Celestial X. Gatomon and Kari have really been impressive in their new fusion form and have pushed themselves to whole new limits. 

She then suddenly throws a pink ki blast. The area is soon lighted by the blast, but it really lights up once it exploded. She stands completely upright as her long blonde hair blows around in the wind created by the force of the explosion. 

"Oh man! I'm very hungry!" cried out Tai. 

Celesta X turns her attention over towards the food storage and looks over to see none other than Tai and Agumon grabbing themselves some grub. A sweat drop comes down her head as she looked to see that he gathered a buffet meal rather than just a little snack. 

"This. And this and definitely these," Agumon said to himself. 

"Whew. All of these are my favorite food. And these are definitely Kari's favorite snack!" Tai exclaimed. 

They both turn around with their arms completely full of food and shut the storage door with their feet. Celesta X smiles and quickly flies over towards the room and throws more punches into the air. 

"Kari!" 

Celesta X suddenly stops and turns around to the sound of her human name being called. 

"Hmmm?" 

Her aura then completely fades and half of her hair goes from a pure golden blonde to a more blonde with brown highlights in them. 

"Its dinner time," cried out Agumon. 

"Oh goodie! Hang in there," Celesta X responded out to them. 

Celesta X runs up towards the dinner room as Tai and Agumon stand there to greet them. 

"We really need to get our stomach filled with something, otherwise I'm going to pass out here," Tai said. 

"No kidding. No food means any work for me. I really need it," Agumon remarked. 

"Wow, these food items that you picked out are definitely a favorite of ours," said Celesta X. 

"All right Agumon, now cook this piece of chicken for me," Tai said while holding a piece of chicken on a plate. 

"Sure. Pepper Breathe!" 

Agumon shoots out a ball of fire and sends it right for the piece of chicken. The fire starts to engulf the chicken and explode right in Tai's face. The boy stood there with pieces of dried up chicken on his face and a flame on one side of his hair. 

"Whoops! Looks like I really screwed up big time, Tai," said Agumon. 

Celesta X sits there giggling at the way Agumon messed up Tai's dinner so to speak. 

"Now, Agumon. What did I tell you about your fire? You should really be careful. You could have burned my damn finger off!" 

"Um… Ah! Your hair, Tai! Your hair!" 

"Don't change the subject on me, Agumon. I said… huh? Ow! Oh, shit!" 

"Your hair is on fire, Tai!" 

"Hurry Agumon! Put it out! Put it out!" 

**************************************************************************************** 

Back at the battle site, the last attack that Metalla X used glowed brightly and slowly fades away. The rocks and debris return to the ground, the dust begins to settle, the ocean fills in the new gaps and craters that Metalla X created as all of a result of his last attack. 

Angemon X stands there hovering in the air. He looks around and sees none other than Xveemon holding Davis in his arms. Angemon was holding TK, and Stingmon was holding onto Ken tightly. 

"Whew! We're saved!" Davis said. 

"My father knew what he was doing all along," replied Angemon X, "He calculated how to shrink the area. He managed to push the blast right at Virus and made sure that it avoided from slamming into the planet." 

Metalla X now stands on the middle of the ground of the settling dust. His arms are still out in front of him, and he's breathing heavily. 

"There? Was that enough for you?" asked Metalla X. 

The dust around Virus begins to clear away. Virus has a scared look on his face with his eyes all widening in shock. He has that look of extreme pain on his face, his teeth are clenched and he's simply just grunting and growling. Only his neck on up can be seen. Metalla X pants and has his eyes locked onto his adversary. The dust finally clears away, and the true damage is seen. Virus' entire right side is now gone. It was all torn off. His right leg still remains, but half of his midsection, including the shoulder and arm, are gone. 

"Well I guess I should take that as a yes," Metalla X said. 

Virus moves his eyes towards his midsection and gasps to himself in shock. 

"Damn… Damn it! You maimed me!! Damn you!" 

Metalla X stands there and starts to laugh. It was now more of a forced chuckle as he looks over at the ridiculous state that Virus is in. 

The others all look on from the air and they couldn't believe at what they just saw. They are even more shocked to see Metalla X made a huge dent on Virus, but more than just dent but severe damage to his fully evolved body. 

"Yeah! He's got him! Virus is done," said Davis. 

Angemon X looks down with a relieved look on his face. He was now very proud to admit that his own father was strong this whole time and may have held back his power, but that is impossible to comprehend at this very moment. 

There seems to be no signs of blood from the large wound on the body of Virus. Not even any traces on entrails or a single drop of blood. Instead there was just pieces of green and white skin underneath as if it were some sort of Styrofoam. No blood or any signs of organs 

"No! How can this be?! I've become a whole body!" cried out Virus. 

Metalla X stands there as he continues on laughing at his adversary, who was now looking ridiculous at the moment. Virus holds of what little was left of his right shoulder and shuts his eyes. 

"Damn it!! Stop laughing!!" 

Metalla X laughs even harder and couldn't control himself. He was completely now more relaxed and relieved as ever. But soon that wouldn't last long. Virus opens his eyes again. A smile forms across the monster's face. 

"What's the matter?" 

Metalla X suddenly stops and looks right over at his adversary. Now Virus seems to be perfectly calm despite the tremendous damage inflicted on his body. 

"You're laughing. But have you forgotten that I have the ability to regenerate my lost limbs?!" 

[Perfect Cell's English Dub Background theme plays] 

Metalla X's smile completely disappears and he there's there with a shocked look on his face. He starts to shake tremendously and gasp under his breathe. Now it was a sign of fear. He glares right at Virus, who is now having a huge smile on his face. The edge of the damaged area bulges. Metalla X stands there gasping. Suddenly, every damaged body part and lost limbs were completely regenerated in an instant. Metalla X stares, wide-eyed and gasping at the regenerated Virus. 

Virus stands there and stretches his newly regenerated left arm and then stretches his whole body. 

"Are you impressed?" 

Ken, TK and Davis look on with amazement on their faces. The digimon were astonished while Angemon X was looking down with an angry look on his face. 

"No… This is just impossible," TK said. 

"He has the ability to regenerate. Virus somehow is able to regenerate any lost limbs. Incredible. How could Datamon have done this?" pondered Ken. 

"That isn't important at this moment, Ken," Stingmon assured him. 

Virus tests out his new arm and turns to face towards Metalla X. Metalla X stands there with a shocked look on his face while gasping under his breathe. He was choked and unable to say a single word. 

"Alright, now I'm going to kill you very soon," said Virus. 

Metalla X gasps and prepares to fight again as he gets into a fighting position. Virus walks right over towards him. Metalla X throws a ki-blast right at him, but it has no effect on the fully evolved monster. Virus takes a step forward. 

"Damn you!!!" 

Metalla X throws as many ki blasts as he possibly could and he did it as quickly as possible. The explosions quickly build on themselves and expand out. The other children scream out in shock but their digimon remained clam until they realize what kind of damage those ki blasts were able to inflict upon Virus. 

Metalla X continues his barrage, but Virus walks right through it and emerges right in front of him. Metalla X cringes at the sight of Virus. Virus simply punches him and Metalla X goes flying back, sliding into the ground. He stands and wipes any blood off his face that might be there. Virus knees him in the jaw, sending Metalla X flying right up into the sky. Virus quickly phases out and reappears right in Metalla X's path. 

The others gasped at what they were about to see at what was going to happen. Angemon X watches on in complete horror. 

Metalla X flies right into Virus, and then Virus smashes an elbow right into the spine of Metalla X. It was a painful sight to say the least as Metalla X screams and starts to cough out tons of blood. Bones could be heard snapping from that instant. Metalla X slams right down into the Earth, fully unconscious. Soon, his energy starts to dramatically decrease and his whole fusion body starts to separate into two. Now Matt and Gabumon were both laying on the ground unconscious. 

"Oh no! This is not good! They're not in fusion form anymore," muttered Davis. "This means that they're either out cold… or… dead," replied Angemon. 

Virus looks down at the two bodies from above and simply laughs to himself. 

"Now, Yamato. I shall come down there and end your miserable life. Time to die." 

Xveemon and Davis turned towards Angemon X with angry looks on their faces. 

"DIMITRI! It's the right time now! Ascend to that next level and kick his sorry ass," exclaimed Davis. 

[Dragonball Z SSJ Trunks theme plays] 

Suddenly, Angemon X begins to glow brightly with a golden color. The golden color flashes on and off as if it were a flickering switch light. However, it is not constant. The others stare right at him, apparently quite surprised by his new power. Virus quickly hovers down and lands towards the two fallen bodies of Matt and Gabumon. 

"Dimitri… Are you okay?" asked Ken. 

Angemon quickly throws his head back and his ki level starts to explode into new heights of power. His body starts to tremble as his power increased and the muscles on his body were slowly bulging up. The others tremble and edge away from him. 

"Dimitri? Hey, can you hear me? Dimitri? Are you okay?" asked TK. 

Angemon X looks down and his head helmet pop right off of his head. Now the pupils in his eyes have completely disappeared. The symbol of the crest of hope was glowing transcendently over his head during his power up. 

Virus stops in front of the two fallen bodies of Matt and Gabumon. He extends his arm, palm open and right above them. He was now ready to blast them out of existence. 

"Thank you for the warm up, Yamato. Your petty efforts have managed you to get you killed in the end. Rest in pieces, Yamato." 

Suddenly, Virus feels a very strong ki level and looks up to see none other than Angemon X, whose ki level continues to rise to whole new proportions of power. Virus' eyes go wide and he gasps. 

Now that Dimitri has managed to unleash his hidden powers, can he go in and save the day? Now it is time for Dimitri to demonstrate his full power in the fight against Virus! But will it be enough? 

[Digimon Zero Two second ending theme "Itsumo Itsumo Demo" plays] 

[Preview] 

Angemon X: Virus. My father may have fallen in defeat, but I will avenge his loss. 

Virus: So, you're willing to carry out you're father's hopes and dreams? Do you really think you stand better chance than Yamato? 

Angemon X: Virus. I'm facing you, because you're kind took away everything I every cherished in my time. My life was changed forever. My friends and family were exterminated like animals. 

X: Is this the true depth of Matt's son? 

Leomon: Outstanding. His power is growing! He might be stronger than his father. 

Angemon X: You're kind destroyed my future, Virus. I intend to break of that nightmare by defeating you. 

Virus: I was designed by Datamon not just to kill Taichi, but I've discovered a new purpose. I use my power to compete with others and allow myself to grow stronger. Once I defeat you and Taichi, then I will destroy this planet not to mention the digital worlds. In the end, I shall be victorious. 

Yolei: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode thirty-three! 

**Dimitri's Rage Erupts! The Visions from the Hellish Future!**

Black War Greymon: Don't you miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Virus just kicked Matt's ass! 

Keke: Well, he did get a wake up call. Never underestimate the enemy, dad. 

Max: Oh well, now it's Dimitri's turn to kick some ass. 

Coral: So, you see SSJ4T as just a friend? 

Celesta: Yes and nothing more. At least I act like a friend, unlike you. 

Coral: I can't help the way I was genetically created. Saiyans are a very violent race. 

Celesta: Well Goku is not like you… 

Coral: He hit his head as a kid and lost memory of his past. Of course, he's not like me. Just be glad I'm not a psycho maniac like Vegeta, who by the way is a dick towards me. 

Celesta: I'm sorry to hear that. SSJ4T, so are you back full-time? 

SSJ4T: Yeah, just as long as I don't get knocked out again. 

Max: We'll watch your back, dude. 

Coral: Well excuse me if I love to fight! 

Celesta: Fighting is not everything. 

Coral:*sniffs* It is to me. 

SSJ4T: Anyway, you guys can check out the next D-Reaper chapter. I've got a new chapter up along with another Halloween surprise! You'll be seeing a duel between Panik and Yami Bakura! Until then, we're out. 

Max: Peace! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	13. Dimitri's Rage Erupts! The Visions from ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Virus, Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

Max: Hey, guys! We're back with another cool Halloween edition of the Fic corner! 

SSJ4T: Tomorrow is going to be the big day! We're going to be out partying and having a good time! Today, we'll be hosting not one but two chapters! You'll be earning plenty of hard-hitting action from the Virus and D-Reaper Sagas! 

Coral: Hey, look! Majin Buu is bringing in some candy. 

Buu: Me bring candy! 

Max: Hey, they're not people candy, are they? 

Buu: No. No. These are good candy. 

Tike: Thank god. I don't want to make myself a cannibal. 

Celesta: So, what's today's chapter based on? 

SSJ4T: Well, Dimitri steps up to the plate and he will foretell about his horrifying future world. 

Max: I can relate to him, I've been through a hellish future. 

Warlord: Ahh! You shouldn't have! You really should be thanking me, Max. 

Max: What to be turned into candy? 

Warlord: No. No. I'll pass. 

Coral: Want me to kick this jerk's ass, Max? 

Max: Nah. As long as Buu is here, Warlord won't try anything stupid. Right? 

Warlord: You've won this time, but I'll be back. 

Max: Pussy. Ok, guys. You've got a chapter to read. Hope you enjoy it. 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**Dimitri's Rage Erupts! The Visions from the Hellish Future!**

Back on the island site, the battle is still waging on between the good of the Digi-Destined team against the single most powerful evil both worlds has ever seen. That being was Virus. 

Clouds swirl about above the entire island. There is a single force gathering a large amount of energy from his surroundings and it was not Virus. It was Dimitri in his fusion form, Angemon X. Angemon X continues to transform in the sky. His hair on his head blows around the wind created by his own power, and he begins to scream as his ki level rises higher and higher. Short electrical circuits began to spark around him, but then quickly die out. 

The other children and their digimon tremble as they watched their comrade powering up to what maybe his true maximum form, his actual ascension of the normal digital fusion level. Virus turns and looks up at the powering up Angemon X. 

"What the hell is this? What is he doing?!" 

Angemon X stops screaming his lungs off and then brings his head forwards. It looked as though he threw it back when he was screaming. The pupils in Angemon X's eyes were already gone and his eyes were completely white. Virus' eyes bulge with shock. 

"Dimitri?! I wonder if you are really powering up to your maximum power level," Virus said with concern. 

Angemon X stared right down at Virus and was even scary enough to send chills down the spines of anybody who would dare oppose him. Even the other children were scared out of their wits at what they were looking at. This was their own comrade and they are already afraid of his new power. Davis and Xveemon both stare at Angemon X, frightened of his new power. 

A spark bursts out of Angemon X's wrist and this causes them to practically want to jump out of their skin. 

"Dimitri hasn't even used all of his maximum power just yet in his fusion form," said Stingmon. 

"Yes and it is already a frightening power," Ken said, "I wonder why a fused warrior would want to become like this?" 

"I've never seen this type of behavior from any kind of fusion warrior, especially experiences types such as Omega X," TK said. 

Angemon X continues to power up and pays no attention to discussion going on between his comrades at the moment. So they decided to talk to each other a bit more. 

"It's quite simple," said Angemon, "Every time they meet a new challenge and a new enemy, their ki level seems to get higher and higher after each battle. I've seen it during the battles against Burizalor and the artificials. But this is a very common trait amongst digimon. And fusion warriors are no different. However, they tend to get more powerful to the point where they don't seem to have any kind of limitations to their power." 

"A very good hypothesis," replied Ken, "But don't you think there could be other good predictions?" 

"Who knows. As far as I'm concerned, I think Dimitri's power alone should be able to bring down a powerhouse such as Virus," TK replied. 

"TG is right. We're just going to have to trust in Dimitri's abilities. He's our friend and we're going to let him handle this," Davis replied. 

"These beings are fighting machines without any real limit," Xveemon said, "They're really amazing." 

Suddenly, Angemon X looks over towards his comrades with a possessed look on his face. They all jump back and scream. Suddenly, Angemon X's pupils return back within an instant. 

"Hey guys," Angemon X said. 

The group stop and all sigh a relief. They were glad that Dimitri didn't lose control and end up attacking them in an act of aggression. 

"Whew, we're really relieved that you were able to resume your composure," said TK. 

"I thought you would go insane out of rage and attack us in an act of aggression," Ken replied. 

"You really scared us there, dude," Davis said, "We're your friends and we'll back you in any way we can." 

"Can you guys help me by taking my father and Gabumon out of here and taking him back to Odaiba for me?" asked Angemon X. 

"Great. You even talk sensibly," said Xveemon, "We were afraid that you turn against us out of rage. But we knew that you wouldn't." 

"No problem. I'm fine. You guys are always there for me and I wouldn't even turn my back on you," Angemon X, "But make sure you help get my father and Gabumon better. They were beaten up pretty bad." 

"But is it all right?" asked Davis, "Aren't you going to need our help?" 

"No. Leave this fight with me. I don't need any help. My power has ascended now. Just do me this favor for me, please." 

Angemon X quickly flies right down towards the battlefield in order to face against the powerful Virus in a one on one showdown. 

"Well. The way he put it, he's really very confident," said Stingmon. 

"Yes but unlike his father, he looks very sure that he will win this battle," Ken said. 

Virus looks up to see Angemon X flying down towards the battlefield. As Angemon X reaches the ground; his own landing was enough to throw up debris and dirt into the air. Suddenly his aura disappears. Virus stares right over towards Angemon X, but Angemon X stares right over towards his adversary. 

Black War Greymon looks over towards Angemon X and could easily sense his tremendous power level. 

"Awesome. He has such a strong potential. Much stronger than Metalla X's!" 

Virus turns away from the two fallen bodies of Matt and Gabumon, and turns his attention towards Angemon X. The young fusion warrior starts his way over towards Virus. 

"Its all over, Virus. I must kill you now." 

Virus smiles and turns all the way over towards to meet Angemon X. 

"Well I've heard that one." 

They both walk toward each other, so that they'll meet each other halfway across the battlefield. 

"Ah. You're way too proud, Dimitri. I can tell that look in your eye. Just like your father." 

Angemon X doesn't respond to the evil artificial's words and stops right in front of Virus. They both stare right at each other in a sort of battlefield showdown, with each other locking their eyes on one another. 

Angemon X glares right up at his taller adversary, but Virus stares right down at Angemon X with a cold, lifeless in his eyes. Black War Greymon watches them in his same spot in total silence. The other children look down at the two of them and gulp at what may just happen in a matter of moments. 

They simply stand together in silence for a very long time. Finally, Virus is able to throw in a kick from one side to nail Angemon X. But he manages to flip backwards dodging the kick. Virus goes for another kick but Angemon X is able to block that with one arm. They remain like that for a second, and then vanish in a flash of light. 

"Whoa! They're gone!" exclaimed Davis. 

"They moved so fast that not even I could keep up with them!" Angemon said. 

"They're speed and power is obviously faster than any living being in two worlds," replied Ken. 

They all look around for the two fighters, but are unable to locate them. Even the digimon were having trouble reading their exact ki level locations. Suddenly, Stingmon points up and shouts out. 

"Up there!" 

[Dragonball Z Japanese "Battle Theme: plays] 

The two super powers clash with one another, and a shockwave flash travels out in all directions away from separating clouds. It was now quite obvious that the two fighters were faster than the speed of light itself. 

Suddenly, Virus falls down onto the ground below. Angemon X goes following down after him. Angemon X catches up and smashes him with a ax handle blow to his chest. The hit alone causes another shockwave to occur, and there wasn't even resistance to it. Virus simply crashes down into the ground. 

"What?! He got him?" pondered Angemon. 

"Yeah! Way to go, Dimitri!" shouted Davis. 

Rocks and debris completely rain down over the fallen body of Virus. Angemon X lands beside the settling dust cloud. He looks over at the cloud, waiting for Virus to resurface. 

"Has he defeated Virus already?" asked Stingmon. 

"I hope so," Ken said, "But know Virus, he never gives up, period. Bad guys tend to usually never do." 

The dust slowly begins to settle. Angemon X silently watched the dust cloud. Black War Greymon gasps at what he saw. 

"What kind of a practice did he take in that chamber room?" pondered TK, "It really has helped him a lot. And I wonder if Kari and Tai are getting the same treatment right now. Oh Kari, I hope you can handle it." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back inside the chamber room, the Kamiya siblings resumed their digimon fusion training with Agumon and Gatomon. Their full year was almost drawing to a close and they would now make short work of making their last days one of their hardest-working ever. 

Tai looks over towards War Greymon and they quickly fused together to become Omega X. Now they were able to fuse much quicker without the use of the digivices. 

"Kari, no matter how, you have to be able to catch us." 

"Right. Lets do this Gatomon." 

"Right!" 

Omega X quickly flies off into the distance with tremendous speed. Kari and Gatomon touched each other's hands and a powerful beam of light came between them. They came together into a single light and fused to become the beautiful blonde, Amazonian warrior of holy light, Celesta X. They were now in their Amazing Grace form. 

Celesta X flies up and goes right after Omega X into the distance in hopes of catching up to her brother. She stops, lands onto the ground and looks around her surroundings. She let herself being to sense the readings of Omega X's ki. She then suddenly throws out a ki-blast in order to catch Omega X off guard and it completely missed and flew right into the distance. 

"Ha! Your going to have to be a lot faster than that if you on catching my sis!" Omega X cried out. 

Omega X flips up and quickly phases out. It catches Celesta X off guard as she begins to eye her surroundings. She disappears a second later, continuing her search. 

Now all of a sudden, ki-blast are beginning to fly about around the whole chamber room. But once again, Omega X was able to dodge one coming out of nowhere. 

"No, no way." 

Suddenly, a blast comes down from above Omega X. He turns and looks up at it. He flies down to the ground and the blast follows. Omega X simply flies out of the way. Blasts rain down on him all the way from above. Now he was jumping away to avoid getting it from them. Now they all fly down at all sides. Omega X backed into a wall, looks forward, saw a ki-blast coming right at him. He jumps to the side, and the blast hits a platform on the edge of the exit way out of the training room. Omega X rolls away, then jumps onto his feet. Now four more ki-blasts come at him. Omega X sticks his hand out in order to block them out. They explode but he still stands there unharmed. 

The smoke clears from around him and he looks around. Suddenly he felt somebody tap him right on the shoulder. 

"Tai! I got you!" 

Celesta X has her hands on Omega X's shoulders. He quickly turns to face her with a smile on his face. 

"Way good for you, sis. You managed to catch us. You're getting better at this, better than I expected." 

"Well I do got the fighting spirit of a Kamiya." 

"How so true." 

Suddenly a clock falls down from the top of the platform and lands on top of the fallen rubble left behind from the previous practice duel. Celesta X looks over at the damage that she had caused. Omega X laughs at the sight of what she had just did. 

"But you've gone a little too far. But hey you're pretty tough for a girl." 

"I was a bit carried away." 

"If we don't repair this soon. Heh, then Azulongmon and the other guardians certainly won't be happy campers." 

"Ha! I'll say!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back on the island site, the battle is still taking place between Virus and Angemon X. 

Angemon X still hasn't moved since the last attack he inflicted upon Virus. The others look on from the dust cloud from the sky above. 

"Awesome. Dimitri has become very powerful," TK said. 

"Beat that monster! Defeat Virus!" exclaimed Davis. 

"Yeah! Kick his no good keester!" Xveemon cried out angrily. 

Suddenly a loud maniacal laughter is heard from the pit itself. It was none other than Virus, who is still not down just yet. 

"You guys! Look out!" shouted Angemon X. 

Then a large explosion comes right out from the hole where Virus was laying at. This catches the other by surprise as they expected Virus to have survived such an onslaught attack. The explosion was powerful enough to force the other children back, while they screamed the whole way. Their respective digimon were able to catch them from flying back any further and blocks out all of the debris that attempted to hit them all head on. They all gasp. Rocks and debris fall from the sky. 

[Perfect Cell's Dubbed English theme plays] 

Virus finally begins to rise out of the crater itself. The children all look down in complete shock. Virus stops rising after getting about a meter or two off of the ground itself. 

"Wow, you really are fascinating, Dimitri. A brilliant attack," said Virus. 

"Damn it! I don't know what's creepier, listening to him or looking at him," remarked Davis. 

"I say a little of both of both," Xveemon said. 

"But we're not going to let that scumbag scare us. I say we get back into action!" exclaimed Davis. 

"No because Dimitri requested to fight alone," TK said, "And we shall respect his wishes." 

Angemon X remained silent as Virus stares right over at him. Angemon X's eyes narrow and he leaps right forward, with his fist outstretched. Virus quickly follows suit, and they meet in the middle of the battlefield, but their fists don't even reach their destined targets before they both phased out quickly. They both reappear right beside the other Digi-Destined out of nowhere, but of course they gasp and watch on. 

Soon both fighters phase away and meet each other head on back onto the battlefield. Angemon X and Virus go into a frenzy mode, as they hammered away at each other with rapid punches, kicks, blocks and dodges from all corners and directions. Once again, dust and debris fly into the air. 

"Great! They're going at it at a rather rapid pace," Stingmon said. 

"Yes, but how long do you think that will last?" pondered Ken. 

Black War Greymon watches on with a widened look on his eye. His other eye was now rather damaged at the moment, so he was a one-eyed artificial. 

"Unbelievable power." 

Matt and Gabumon still lie there on the battlefield unconscious as a result of being knocked by Virus a little while ago. 

[Breaking Point "One of a Kind" theme plays, without the lyrics] 

Suddenly, something runs through underground, tearing up the surface of the Earth as he goes. It was obvious that Virus was hiding his ki level and tearing through the Earth in order to move about. Virus breaks through the ground and continues on skidding through the water in his way. After he was being quite a distance away, an explosion sends millions of gallons of seawater into the sky. Angemon X and Virus quickly return back onto the island, fighting the whole way back. Angemon X delivers a kick down to Virus, then screams and follows right after him. He throws in a punch, but Virus quickly vanishes. Angemon X was able to land on one knee, shaking the ground as he gets there. 

Angemon X looks up to see Virus flying down right at him, and manages to barely jump away from Viru's on coming fist. Virus punches the ground, instead. Angemon X lands several yards away, near the fallen Matt and Gabumon. The force of Virus' punch causes a fissure, and the ground below the two fallen bodies gives way just a bit. Angemon X looks at the bodies, and then to Virus. 

Virus withdraws his fist from the ground and stands up. He turns to face Angemon X. 

"Amazing. How did he manage to stay away from it so easily?" pondered Virus. 

Angemon X remains silent, and Virus leaps into the air, flying straight at Angemon X. The young fusion warrior manages to phase out, and Virus quickly stops. He looks back. Angemon X comes in straight from behind, but Virus manages to dodge the punch. Virus reaches up and punches Angemon X right in the gut. Angemon X cries out in pain. Virus punches him back, and Angemon X lands with a thud on his back. The other Digi-Destined began to become nervous at the thought of Dimitri losing this battle. 

Angemon X quickly sits up in time to meet Virus' foot. He flies further back, all the way through the dirt. 

"Oh no! Dimitri!" TK cried out. 

Virus walks right up towards the fallen warrior. Angemon X looks right back at him. Virus goes for a kick, but Angemon X manages to dodge. Angemon X handsprings back away from Virus. Virus flies up and kicks him anyway. Angemon X flies further back, bouncing over the ground. 

"It's too late," muttered Ken, "What if we're too late to save him?" 

"Let's not think like that Ken," Stingmon said. 

"No kidding," Davis replied, "Dimitri won't let us down." 

Angemon X sits up and looks up over towards his friends. He points down over towards Gabumon and Matt, who they have almost completely forgotten since they had their eyes locked onto the battle. 

_"Perfect. Now this is our chance to take my brother and Gabumon out of here and let them resume their fight,"_ TK thought. 

They all nodded over towards Angemon X and then flew right down over towards the two fallen bodies. 

Virus flies forward and Angemon X jumps into a crouching position. Virus arrives and Angemon X throws his feet up to kick him, but Virus stops. Angemon X flips back, and Virus takes a step back, then jumps up to hit Angemon X further back. Angemon X quickly regains his composure, and then they go back into another hit, block, and punch frenzy with both of them evenly blocking and hitting each other with the best of their ability. 

The other children lay beside the fallen bodies of Matt and Gabumon. TK looks down at their bodies and simply sighs to himself. 

"Just because of his pride and allowing Virus to reach his full evolution, this is the result of it?" asked Davis. 

"Yes. Now we must get my brother and Gabumon out of here," TK said, "Just as Dimitri demanded." 

Xveemon bends over to pick up Gabumon while Angemon reaches down to pick up Matt. 

"Dimitri is fighting with Virus with his new super powers," Ken said to the unconscious Matt. "Look at him, he's so much better than you now." 

"No, he won't look cause he's too proud to admit being weaker than his own son," replied Davis, "You're son is a true hero, Matt. You better just accept it." 

Angemon X blocked out Virus' assault. They stop and Angemon X jumps back, and then leaps forward to begin an attack of his own. 

Both Angemon and Xveemon stand up with both Matt and Gabumon slung on their shoulders. 

"You're unable to watch that wonderful fight, just because of your foolish pride," Angemon muttered. 

Virus delivers an elbow into Angemon X. The young warrior screams and flies right back. 

"If you ask me, I'd say Matt is better off like this, but I'm sure Dimitri would disagree," Davis said to the unconscious Matt. 

Angemon X quickly sits up. He stares all the way across the island, and they all give him the thumbs up. Angemon X nods in response to them. TK and Davis hop on the back of their digimon while carrying Matt and Gabumon in their arms. Stingmon picks up Ken. Then all three digimon go flying off from the island and away. 

"Damn it. What's the use of such a father?" Ken muttered. 

Virus walks over towards Angemon X, who instantly climbs up to his feet. Angemon X glares right over at Virus. His expression is full of nothing but pure rage. The waves crash on the shore behind Angemon X. 

The three digimon flew away from the island with their respective partners and along with them were the unconscious bodies of both Gabumon and Matt. 

Both Virus and Angemon X glare right at each other in total silence. Virus is the one who finally breaks the silence as he begins to speak. 

"Now you can fight with me with no worries on your mind," Virus said. 

Angemon X gasps. 

"Besides, you've taken Yamato away already." 

"You know that?" 

"Of course. I also know that you tried to make me stay far away from Yamato and Gabumon." 

"That's really unexpected. Why didn't you stop me?" 

"But of course. I've completely lost interest in Yamato and his Metalla X fusion form." 

Virus smiles and begins to circle Angemon X like a prowling predator ready to pounce on his unexpected prey. 

"It's your power that interests me, Dimitri." 

The two super powers stare at each other silently with the waves crashing all around them. Now they were ready to go at it for round two so to speak, but no telling who will make the next move. Angemon X hunched over a bit. 

"You even know about this?" 

With that said, Angemon X's aura quickly returns and it was glowing brightly around his pumped up body. 

"I'm so thrilled. Now I have a chance to know how powerful my full evolution and complete power is like." 

Angemon X screams out while he starts powering up his fusion form. Rocks and dust rise into the air around him. It was clear that his power was quickly increasing to whole new levels. He was truly an ascended fusion warrior ready to make a name for himself in the history of digital evolution. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back at Azulongmon's training grounds, Leomon and the others were watching Dimitri's progress and were quite impressed at what they were seeing. 

"Terribly powerful! He's excelled Super Metalla X by far. Is this what Tai called a power which exceeds the power of digital fusion," pondered Leomon. 

"Yes but it is not amazing grace. But Dimitri has achieved a whole new level of digital fusion and he has exceeded. I just hope he has enough power to defeat Virus where Metalla X failed," Azulongmon said. 

"He has to win, until Tai and Kari leave the training chamber, then Dimitri is our only hope that both worlds depend on. He has to defeat Virus or everything that we have will all be lost," X stated. 

Yolei and Hawkmon stood there with nervous looks on their faces. They prayed that Dimitri beats Virus and saves the day. 

**************************************************************************************** 

The winds that begin to pick up a bit because of Angemon X's power do nothing to calm the surrounding ocean. Black War Greymon leans back against a wall and decides to stick around to watch. Angemon X growls angrily towards Virus. As his ki rises higher and higher, he throws his head back and that growl turns into a scream of inner rage that was building up inside of him this entire time. His power continues to rise as the waves behind him begin to crash. 

Virus watches the ever-powerful Angemon X silently. Dust flies up around Angemon X, and he continues screaming in order to get his adrenaline rushing in order for him to get into battle. His body begins to bulk up slowly during his power up. His chest and shoulders are expanding slightly. His arms, and then his legs, following suit. Lighting struck around the island. Rocks fly around the air, and the sea becomes quite choppy. 

Black War Greymon could only gasp at the tremendous power increase that Dimitri was enduring and could only wonder what kind of limitations there are to his new ascended power. 

_"This ki of Dimitri's is very scary. I have never felt such a tremendous power from a single fighter."_

Angemon X's power up shakes the ground around him and it causes a rather great side effect across the oceans. Earthquakes could easily be heard from a long distance away. 

The power up even reaches all the way where Ken, Davis and TK were all flying over with their digimon. They easily sensed the power and gasped. 

"What is it, Xveemon?" asked Davis. 

"Angemon?" 

"Its Dimitri. His fusion powers are tremendous! I can even feel that ki level from such a far off distance such as this," said Angemon. 

"He's right. Man, I wish I had that kind of power, Davis," Xveemon remarked. 

"Well, we're going to have to work our asses off in training but we better get you off of those extra snacks for a couple of months in order to do so." 

They all look around them and the ravines at both sides start to crack on both walls. 

"Ok, it looks like he can take Virus by himself without any help from us," Ken said. 

"Agreed. Now lets go revive Matt and Gabumon," Stingmon said. 

They all look back towards the island and notice a huge storm raging overhead. 

"It's definitely Dimitri's ki level," said Xveemon, "Amazing. We can feel it, even at such a great distance. These fusion warriors after the mega level are so awesome!" 

Lighting begins lashing out on the landscape as they look on from the far distance towards where the battle was soon going to take place. 

Angemon X continues on screaming during his tremendous power increase in his ascended digital fusion level. The rocks and debris of which power ups are so fond continue to swirl around Angemon X. 

*************************************************************************************** 

The great earthquakes from that one single power up even reached all the way over towards Odaiba and it easily caught everybody by surprise. 

The other Digi-Destined felt the earthquakes and fell down as a result of it. Cody and Armadillomon struggle to keep them from falling. 

"Its an earthquake at this time," asked Sora. 

Joe and Gomamon duck under a counter to protect themselves from any falling debris from the ceiling. Izzy and Tentomon both fall down with a yelp. Sora and Biyomon go over and help them up to their feet. 

"Thanks, Sora. Man, I wonder where those earthquakes are coming from," pondered Izzy. 

"Its Dimitri. I can sense his ki level," said Tentomon, "It's growing out of proportion." 

"He's facing Virus at his complete evolution and those two are really tearing it at each other," replied Biyomon. 

"Wow. Dimitri has got to be the most powerful fighter at this moment then," said Cody. 

"Very much so and I think Virus is going to realize that his power is nowhere near of Dimitri's," said Armadillomon. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Far off away from the city of Odaiba and over towards the forest valley, Mimi looks up into the sky and notices a raging thunder storm and even felt the series of earthquakes. 

"What's going on? The weather is out of control! Those weathermen are almost never accurate!" Mimi said. 

"That's not just a thunderstorm. That's Dimitri. He's already ascended to the next level of digital fusion! He's now going to face Virus one on one," Palmon said. 

"Dimitri?! Oh my god… Oh my god… I hope he's ok… My dear little boy…" 

"Don't worry. I'm sure he can hold off his own. I can sense his power and it's tremendous. It's even higher than Metalla X's was before," replied Palmon, "So I'm sure Virus will have his hands full." 

_"Dimitri. Please be okay and return back to me safely,"_ Mimi said to herself as she worried for her future son. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Even at the training grounds of Azulongmon, Leomon and the others were able to feel the powerful presence of Dimitri and his power up to the next level of digital fusion. 

Leomon stands with his arms crossed while Hawkmon and Yolei look over the viewing orb to witness the battle. 

"It's such a strong ki level," Gennai said. 

"It's Dimitri's ki," Leomon said. 

"It's even stronger than Metalla X's! He'll beat Virus for sure," Hawkmon said. 

"It's all on you're hands now, kid," X replied. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Back on the island, Virus watches as Angemon X's ki level was still going up after each power increase. A smile forms across the face of the evil artificial as he begins to speak. 

"What a extraordinary power. Yamato can't possibly match up with you." 

"I'll never let an artificial demon like you go wild again. You see, it was your kind that destroyed my future! I won't let you go back to the hell of the tragic future of despair!" 

_Flashback _

Several years ago in the future time from which Dimitri came from, there once stood the great city of Odaiba and it was almost completely devastated. The cause of this devastation was none other than the two artificials Jax and Sonja. 

They both walk across the fallen piles of debris and make their march through the city in search of more innocent souls to destroy along the way. 

**"The artificials left a wake of devastation during their terrible campaign of the destruction of Earth. And it would take them a while to actually find the Digital World and destroy what was left of it.**

A scream rings out across the city and a group of citizens began to run away from the artificials in panic. There was nowhere to run or even hide as long as these two were marching along. Nobody even stood a chance against their infinite powers. 

A group of people being led by a man charged towards the direction of the artificials as they began to fire away at the artificials with fire power that could easily kill an army of ruthless terrorists but they were ineffective against these two heartless monsters. 

"The Artificials! It the Artificials! The killers from hell have arrived!!" 

In response to those words, the artificials easily blasted away the group of armed soldiers and left nothing in their wake. Dead bodies were piled against one another as a sign of the many causalities caused by the destruction of the artificials. 

"It's Sonja and Jax! Run for it! The artificial demons are here!!" 

But soon those cries would not save those innocent souls as Jax and Sonja easily blasted them away. The two artificials were every much enjoying their path of destruction. Jax sticks his arm out toward another building and blasts it, without even looking. Sonja does the same but with her left arm, without hitting Jax along the way. 

A group of men stand back and shoot at the artificials, but of course, all to no avail. Jax smiles, and all of the bullets fall off of him. Sonja doesn't really smile, but the bullets fall right off of her too. She sticks her finger out and blasts the men away. They've cried can be heard but it rally didn't matter to the two artificials. 

"Its so fun in destroying this city," Sonja said, "Its taken hundreds of years for the city to develop as the way it was now. But it only takes a second to take it all down." 

"Yeah but mass destruction just really isn't that all fun anymore. Can there be anymore who can match up against us?" 

He looks out at the remains of the ruined city. Thousands of lives were taken away as a result of this mass destruction. It was like hell on Earth for the future time. 

**"The artificials were too strong. Way too strong. All of the fighters that tried to stop them were killed."**

Metalla X fights with Jax, but is quite futile for him to resist. 

**"Even my own father was quickly overwhelmed."**

Jax throws in a blast right at Metalla X and the mighty fusion warrior falls down to the ground. He quickly sits up, as his body was all battered and bruised. 

"Damn it!" 

Jax hovers right over towards the fallen warrior, sticks his arm out and blasts him away. 

**"Even Leomon didn't even stand a chance…"**

Leomon stands looking around his surroundings with his sword in tact. Suddenly, he spots Sonja hovering right above him. He flies up to attack, but Sonja quickly phases out. He looks around again. He finds her behind him, attacks but she dodges yet again. She gets right beside him, punches him straight into the midsection, and blasts him from the inside. 

**"Even Davis and Xveemon didn't stand a chance… They were wiped out as well."**

Xveemon and Davis both run while watching their back. Jax quickly drops down right in front of them. They gasp and stop. Jax blasts the two of them and they screamed their lungs out as they were quickly blasted out of existence. 

**"One by one… each of the Chosen Children all fallen… Sora and Biyomon… Joe and Gomamon… Cody and Armadillomon… Kari and Gatomon… Just about everyone…"**

Sonja's blast pierces right through the chests of both Yolei and Aquillamon. 

**"Yolei and Hawkmon…"**

Jax blasts right through the torsos of both Ken and Stingmon. 

**"Even Ken and Stingmon suffered the same fate..."**

Sonja blasts away both Izzy and Altur Kabuterimon out of nowhere. 

**"Even poor Izzy and Tentomon never stood a chance… The only children that remained were TK and myself. My mother, Mimi, was hidden away for good reason. It was up to the two of us to save our future world.**

TK and Dimitri stood side-by-side looking to each other. Magna Angemon, belonging to TK, and Faith the Angemon, belonging to Dimitri, stood side by side in order to fight the two artificials. 

"Oh look, its Takeru," Jax said. 

"We won't let you get away with your vicious acts of terrorism, artificials. We tend to put an end to you once and for all," TK said. 

Sonja tilts her head in amusement and points her finger over to them. 

"You know that was the exact same thing that Leomon, Yamato and Miyako said right before we slaughtered them." 

She forms a blast in her hand and throws it over towards the two. As she was able to throw it, the two digimon were able to push their partners away and dodge at the last minute. The two-angel digimon quickly powered up. 

"Dimitri! Takeru! Go away! We'll handle this!" cried out Magna Angemon. 

"All right! Be careful!" exclaimed TK. 

The two angels flies straight at Sonja, but she easily dodges. She attacks and begins beating them up. The two boys watch on from a hiding spot underneath some building rubble. She flies forwards and kicks the two angels into a building. They both sit, while recovering from their injuries. Sonja then creates another blast, but Faith easily comes right at her and whips his rod right over her. But the rod only managed to cut off some of her own hair, but was sufficient to save both of his and Magna Angemon's lives, as well as the boys. She brushes back on her hair and growls. 

"How dare you do that to my hair!" 

Faith flies forward to her but she blasts him away. Magna Angemon flies in right at her and knocks her away. Jax retaliates by knocking him into another nearby building. Sonja gets up with a pissed off look on her face. 

"Damn you! Die!!" 

She blasts the rubble in which Magna Angemon lies but he is able to fly up from above the artificials. 

"Gate of Destiny!!" 

He forms the ever power gate and it starts to open up. It was now ready to suck the two artificials in but they easily blasted it away with ease. A decent-explosion goes up in the city, followed by a large cloud of smoke. The smoke and dust clear and the artificials climb out from above the fallen debris that fell on them. Both angels and Digi-Destined were gone and out of sight. They managed to get away. 

"Damn it! Where is he?" asked Sonja. 

The two boys and their digimon, who already de-evolved back to their Patamon forms, were watching them from under and beneath some slabs of concrete. 

"We must search thoroughly and destroy everything in sight," Jax said. 

They began blasting away random buildings to search for the two boys and their digimon. 

"Takeru… What are we going to do now?" asked Dimitri. 

"I don't know but we can't beat them with just our digimon alone." 

"Grrr, I hate artificials. I hate them." 

"Oh Taichi, if you only were alive and were not effected by the D-Virus, you would have definitely saved us," TK thought, "If only I were as brave as you and my brother." 

"So what now, Takeru?" Dimitri asked. 

The artificials look at the work they've done to the city. It was in complete shambles and mass destruction in just a matter of moments. 

**"From then on, we continued to fight with the artificials. Afterward, Takeru and Magna Angemon were killed several years later. I became the only fighter who survived. Only two artificials, and they completely turn our future into total hell. My mother was able to find a dimensional time traveler device from a devastated company and she brought it to me as a gift. I accepted and I would swear to go back to the past to change the turn of events that could very well end up a total hell like my future world."**

End of Flashback 

Virus smiles right over towards Angemon X. 

"You see. That's why I'm going to defeat you. Virus, I swear that I won't let you destroy the future again!" 

Angemon X's ki begins to raise yet again, goign even higher this time around. Virus began to read his ki level. 

"That's good, Dimitri. Keep it up. Show me your great power. Maybe I will get a challenge from you after all." 

Angemon X gasped by the artificial's words. 

"I'm sure Datamon would be glad to see your power as well. Because, I can finally find someone for me to test the power of my full evolution." 

Virus begins to laugh and starts to recall his birth from another future time that he came from. 

_"Soon I will make Datamon's dream of revenge a reality and the mass destruction of both the real world and the Digital World. Ha. Ha." _

Flashback 

Back within another future time, there laid a dark chamber under the laboratory of Datamon. This was the underground bunker that contained the developing chamber of Virus. Datamon's computer began to build up the development of Virus himself. A small lump of organic material floats in the middle of the tank. The computer makes different calculations. The lump begins to grow and the computer begins to speak, the voice belonged to a recording from none other than Datamon himself. 

"Virus… I am Master Datamon. You are a computer-generated artificial…" 

As he speaks, images of several of the strongest digital warriors began to appear on the screen. Those including of War Greymon, Metal Garurumon, Leomon, Burizalor and many others. 

"You were made from the cells, DNA and data gathered from the greatest fighters in two worlds. I have a high hope in you. If you're completely, you will have the power much like the devil, an invincible one. You'll become the most powerful artificial." 

Overtime, Virus begins to grow inside the tank and he finally grows too big. The tank cracks and eventually breaks open. The larva of Virus begins to crawl through. 

"Virus, if you absorb the energy of living or digital bodies, you can continue to grow stronger. Then when you absorb both Jax and Sonja, you will reach your full evolution. You will become the unbeatable artificial." 

Suddenly, a part of Datamon's laboratory basement explodes. Virus begins to crawl away onto the outside surface. Eventually, he breaks free of his larvae shell. It splits down the middle, and a bright line shines out of it. The original Virus emerges from it. But what he finds is a planet completely left in ruins. 

He happens to find some living people, of course. Screams are eventually heard; nothing was left of the people. Not even their clothing was left. Virus walks on. Suddenly, he looks around and is surrounded by a group of people. 

"What is this monster," a man cried out. 

One man attacks Virus in the back of the head with a huge sledgehammer. But then the sledge shatters and the man is left with a frightened look on his face. Virus looks back at the man. The man stares in amazement at the sledge handle and screams. Virus throws him into the air with his tail. 

"Don't be scared! Stop that monster," yelled out an old man. 

They all began to fire machine guns over at Virus. Of course, none of it does any good. Virus begins to glow, and then an explosion of ki expands out from him. The men scream as they're thrown back. The blast dies down and Virus stands there smiling. 

"Run! Get the hell out of here," yelled the old man. 

Virus eventually catches them with his tail as they go and Virus completely swallows them with the use of his tail and his mouth, much like a boa constrictor feeds on its helpless prey. Virus grins as he finishes swallowing up the last person. 

**"Datamon's study was perfect. Made from the cells of the greatest fighters. I am invincible. I tried so hard to find artificials Sonja and Jax, but all in vain."**

A city lies in ruins, with dead bodies layed about and Virus sucks the dying souls left about from the destruction of the artificials earlier ago. 

End of Flashback 

Lighting strikes all around Virus and Angemon X. They faced each other off as they finished off both sides of their storied pasts. 

"When I came out of my underground chamber, both artificials Jax and Sonja were already gone. It seems that you have destroyed them. 

Virus cackled and Angemon X stared right at him silently. 

"But thanks to a time dimensional pod I hijacked, which took me back into the past, I've found both artificials Jax and Sonja in this timeline and I've reached my full evolution. My dream has finally come true." 

He laughs yet again, but Angemon X simply glares right at him. Virus smiled right back and raises his fist just a few inches. 

"I'm quite very anxious to try out the full power of my fully evolved body." 

Virus quickly develops an aura and begins to raises his ki level. He then again laughs. 

"Virus, just as you wish, but first, let me show you the real power of the digital fusion." 

Angemon X begins to scream, and the ground begins to break up under him as his ki goes up again. Large rocks begin to rise while Virus smiles. Angemon X physically grows as his muscles completely bulk up. 

[Dragonball Z Japanese "Battle Theme" plays] 

Angemon X leaps forward and attacks Virus. Virus catches himself in the air and looks up. Virus quickly phases out, reappears higher up and looks down yet again. Angemon X appears right in front of Virus and begins throwing several ki-blasts. The cloud of dust, of course, expands around Virus until it completely fills the entire portion of the sky. Angemon X finishes his attack and watches as the smoke begins to clear away. He then gasps in shock. 

"What?! No way in hell!" 

Virus was gone and out of sight after the smoke cleared away. Virus appears right behind him and kicks Angemon X in the back, but Angemon X catches himself in the air and appears right behind Virus. He kicks Virus in the back, then flies down and stops in front of Virus, punching him in the head when Virus gets there. Virus falls back, but then attacks and they go into a few seconds of the hit, block and dodge routine once again. They jump back a few meters across from each other when they finish. 

"They're so powerful," replied Black War Greymon, "I can't even see their movements. 

Virus laughs and goes for his next attack. 

"I'm going to kill you! I won't let you artificial demons carry out your evil deeds on both worlds," cried out Angemon X. 

Angemon X's aura returns, and then so does Virus'. Angemon X flies forward, but Virus catches his fist. They lock arms, neither appearing to be any stronger than the other. Electrical currents ran over both of their bodies and flow straight into their hands, which began to glow with ki. Lighting strikes the island and the ground starts to split apart. Angemon X screams and Virus kicks him away. Angemon X flies back, but stops himself. He flies straight back up and hits Virus in the face. They go into another frenzy, with shockwaves running out from points of impact. This frenzy is now dominated by Angemon X, and when he's had enough, he lets Virus fall a bit and throws a ki-blast right at him. Virus rides the ki-blast into a nearby cliff side. 

Virus sits up and Angemon X hovers right above him with his arms crossed. Virus begins to laugh with his eyes shut. 

[Perfect Cell's English Dub theme plays] 

"Impressive. You are definitely a powerful force to reckon with. You definitely have power on your side after all. You matched me at every possible way, Dimitri." 

Angemon X glares right at him with anger in his eyes. 

"But you still have no chance in defeating me…" 

Virus opens his eyes and smiles. Angemon X lands over towards Virus and confronts him. 

"That's complete rubbish! What makes you think that you even stand a chance against me! Just listen to yourself!" 

"Oh we shall we, Dimitri. Ha. Ha." 

Virus laughs once again and the two stare right at each other down as they prepare to continue their fight. 

The two fighters from the future prepare to go for another round, but what is Virus hiding? What does he sense from Dimitri that is now making him quite cool and confident at the moment? You will just have to find out the answers on the next episode of Digimon Fusion! 

[Digimon Zero Two second ending theme "Itsumo Itsumo Demo" plays] 

[Preview] 

Tai: Yo, it's me, Tai! Dimitri is taking to Virus, but that jerk has discovered a weakness in Dimitri's form. 

Angemon X: Why am I unable to hit you?! 

Virus: Don't you realize it by now? You're bulky body slows your speed and I've been using all of my speed. 

Tai: Our Omega X form cannot maintain a bulky, muscular body. It will only hold us back. 

Kari: I get it. You want us to up our speed instead of our strength. 

Virus: You're a disappointment just like you're father, Dimitri. Now, I have a proposition. If I were to give you more time, would be ready? 

Dimitri: Why ask? 

Virus: Because I will be throwing a competition known as the War Games. 

Metalla X: War Games?! 

Yolei: Just what is he talking about, Leomon? 

Leomon: Virus is planning something… He's up to no good. 

Davis: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two, episode thirty-four! 

**Dimitri's Weakness Exploited! Virus Announces a War Games Competition?!**

Tai: Don't miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Max: So, it's going to be a competition next time? This ought to be interesting. Man, I hope X enters it. 

Keke: I doubt it, but I want him to. 

SSJ4T: You got to see plenty of hard-hitting action and a good background history on the two fighters. 

Coral: Dude, that's some crazy shit. Their future world is screwed up! 

Kara: You have seen ours. It was worse. 

Max: Believe the kid. It was worse. The Warlord put us through hell. 

SSJ4T: I don't know the artificials were pretty destructive in their own right. 

Warlord: But not as destructive as I was. I killed their families. 

Jax: Don't be too sure. You're weaker than myself and my sister. 

Warlord: You want to make something of it, bitch?! 

Jax: No, you're the bitch! You had trouble with ascendants, but we handled fusion warriors with ease. 

Warlord: You're point? 

Max: Ok you guys proved your point. 

Coral: I don't know what to say, but both future worlds were fucked up. 

SSJ4T: If you want to know more about the Warlord or Max for that matter, I'd suggest you go read Max Acorn's D3 Sagas. I earned his permission to use his characters in my fics. They're good fics. 

Keke: Make sure to check out the D-Reaper Saga. We'll be having a duel, which will conclude. Our Halloween celebration continues! Until then, peace! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	14. Dimitri's Weakness Exploited! Virus Anno...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Virus, Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

Max: Hey, guys! Now I know Halloween is over, but we're going to wrap up the Halloween party here! Anyway,, how much candy did you get? 

Tike, David & Kara: We've got a shit load of candy! We kicked the crap out of a couple of druggies offering us some drugs, but we gladly took some weed. 

Keke: Charming, aren't they? 

Coral: I felt kind of uncomfortable in this get-up. Guys were peeking all over me. Perverts. I'm glad I kicked the shit out of them. 

SSJ4T: Um, you shouldn't even be surprised. You're half naked in that devil mistress outfit! So, you attracted a lot of sad, horny little men. 

Coral: They still had no right to grab me. Ugh, now I have to get this filth off of me. 

Max: So, did you enjoy your Halloween? 

SSJ4T: I did. I went out to the movies and to a costume party. It was fun. 

Max: That's cool. So, are you ready to host another chapter? 

SSJ4T: Yep and we have one available now. Enjoy the fic! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**Dimitri's Weakness Exploited! Virus Announces a War Games Competition?!**

The battle between the two warriors from the future rages on, as Angemon X attempts to save the present time and the world from the evil threat known as Virus. It was either the destruction of two worlds or the protection of two worlds. The chips were down and the balls were in their court. One would make the deciding factor and it looked as though Angemon X was beating Virus. 

However, it only seemed that way for a short while. Punches and kicks galore! Only one can emerge as a winner out of this battle. And who would it be? 

Back on the island, Angemon X leaps forwards and towards Virus. Virus stands and ready to counter his adversary's attacks. Somehow and someway, Virus was managing his own and maneuvering away from Angemon X's furious punches. Virus was definitely gaining an upper hand out of nowhere and there was obviously something that was making him so confident at the moment. But what could it be? 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back at the training grounds of Azulongmon, the group watched the battle occur through one of Azulongmon's viewing orbs. X, Gennai and Leomon couldn't believe at what they were seeing before them. It was a huge and momentous clash of the titans. It's something not even seen in the Digital World. Azulongmon was surprised at the outcome and couldn't believe that such two fighters would have reached new and advanced forms of power. 

"He's so strong! He's even stronger than Virus this time," Leomon said. 

"What? Who? Tell us, Leomon. Don't keep everything to yourself," Yolei demanded. 

"Dimitri by a long shot and he's taking it to Virus like no other," exclaimed Gennai. 

"Dimitri? Great! Looks like we'll be winning this battle after all," Yolei cheered. 

_"I'm not too sure if I agree with you guys,"_ X thought. _"There is something seriously wrong with this picture. Why isn't Dimitri damaging Virus?"_

**************************************************************************************** 

Within the chamber room, the year of digimon training was just about up and the two siblings were just about ready to go but Agumon and Gatomon had previously insisted that they stay and finish up the last remaining portions of the year to conclude the training by really going at one another. 

Kari and Gatomon faced each other as they formed into a beam of light and connected with one another within seconds. In their place stood Celesta X, who looked ready to go. She swiftly leaps forward while attacking in the air. Tai and Agumon simply watched on with their progress. 

"Wow! In such a short amount of time, they're really taking it a lot further than we expected," Tai said. 

"I'll say but I say we give them a thing of two. I'm definitely in the mood to fight," replied Agumon. 

Celesta flies straight up and looks right down at Tai and Agumon. A smirk was forming across her face. 

_"All they've been doing is sitting there this whole time. I guess surpassing the level of digital fusion is a lot more difficult than I ever imagined,"_Kari said in Celesta's thoughts. 

She then continues her training while punching and kicking in the air around her. Finally, she lands and faces in front of the two. They quickly de-evolved back to their separate entities, Kari and Gatomon. They quickly hunch forward and breathe quite heavily. With all of that training really worn them out. They then look forward towards Agumon and Tai. 

"Kari. Gatomon. We want you two to watch us," said Agumon. 

Tai and his little digimon friend touched each other's fingers as they soon transformed into a beam of orange light. They then fused together to become Omega X. He quickly powers up and screams heavily. As they increased their power, Omega X quickly bulks up which catches both Kari and Gatomon by surprise. They then flew right over towards them. 

"Tai! Agumon! That was great! Man you look practically unbeatable!" exclaimed Kari. 

"I'll say! Those muscles make you look like a bodybuilder," Gatomon remarked. 

"You two managed to surpass the level of digital fusion! You did it," Kari said. 

"We can go a lot further than this if we wanted to. Just watch," Omega X said. 

"What?" 

Omega X screams out and his body starts to tremble with power. And within seconds, his muscles starts to bulge out and his body became much more massive than ever. He was practically a muscle-bond monster. 

"Wow! No way! You're not past the digital fusion level! You're way past it! Your unbeatable now!" exclaimed Kari, "I don't think even Virus stands a chance against you now Wait till he gets a load of you." 

Omega X looks down at his bulky body and then his smirk turns into a frown. 

_"No. There seems to be a weakness in this form,"_Tai thought. _"I really need to tell Kari about this"_

*************************************************************************************** 

[Dragonball Z Japanese "Battle Theme" plays] 

Back on the battlefield on the island, Angemon X quickly rushes right at Virus, as they continued their one on one battle. But Virus was there to easily block his punches. Angemon X looks back right at him, continues his attack but then continues to miss after each punch being thrown at his adversary. He flies all over the place in order to nail Virus at least once. Once was all he needed. 

But Virus manages to maneuver away from Angemon X's fists of fury. Something was holding back Angemon X and he had no idea of what it could be. Angemon X goes for an overhead smash but Virus quickly phases out of the way. Angemon X only manages to smash the ground instead. 

"Damn it!!" 

Virus looks down at Angemon X and lands to where he was standing. The evil artificial began to laugh hysterically. 

**************************************************************************************** 

"Your undefeatable!" exclaimed Gatomon, "Not even Virus stands a chance against you!" 

Suddenly, Omega X frowns, shuts his eyes and nods his head. This caught Kari and Gatomon by surprise as their eyes widened. 

""What?" asked Gatomon. 

"Am I missing something here?" Kari meant to ask. 

"With these enlarged and bulky muscles, we maybe strong but we are super slow," explained Omega X, "I know we look unbeatable but this size really slows us down and it takes more than just power to defeat your opponent. Something Azulongmon and Gennai were able to teach us. You need to have speed and we really don't want anything to slow us down." 

With that said, Omega X quickly powers down and de-evolves back to his two separate entities, Tai and Agumon. They turned to face Kari and Gatomon. 

"You see, no matter how strong we are, if we can't even lay one hit on Virus, then we're toast," Agumon said. 

"Besides we really waste a lot of energy from all of those transformations," explained Tai, "A regular fusion warrior has a better balance between speed and power." 

"Oh," said Gatomon. 

"Now we understand completely," replied Kari. 

"Ok. From now on, all the time, we'll remain in our fusion forms and we'll get used to it until this weakens our normal state. I'll start by reliving myself of stress and nervousness we feel when during our fusion states. Then we'll start with the most basic of training. It may seem like a waste of time and believe me, it is and I don't like to remain in this form for life, but its the only best way to go," said Tai. 

"Okay! We'll I guess I'll have to get used to being a grown woman then," said Kari, "Right Gatomon?" 

"And I guess I'll have t get used to being in human form for a short while," Gatomon remarked, "Time to throw away my balls of yarn and cat nip." 

"Oh, poor you." 

**************************************************************************************** 

Back on the island, Angemon X stood there with a look of shock on his face and his eyes all widened. He couldn't even get one good hit in on Virus and there was no way he can win a battle like that. He looked at the ground and noticed something cave in. It was his own fist and barely was able to nail Virus but due to his increased speed, he wasn't able to catch the evil artificial in time. 

"What the hell?! I can't believe this! I can't even land one single punch!" 

[Perfect Cell's English theme plays] 

"Heh. You're just an amateur. As I should have known," Virus remarked, "I didn't think you were so ignorant, Dimitri. Saying you were going to show me all of the strength that you had, but you've just managed to change your form that gave you more brute force. So what, you popped up your little muscles. I can do that too if I wanted to." 

As soon as he said that, his body quickly started to bulk up into massive size and the ground around him started to shatter away. Bolts of electricity emitted throughout his body as he quickly stomps the ground below him and increases his power along with it. Angemon X could only look on with a shocked look on his face. He could hardly believe that Virus was able to increase his power in such a single power increase. 

Virus continues powering up as a smile forms across his face. He then begins to speak up to catch his adversary's attention. 

"A change like this is quite easy to attain." 

Angemon X gasps at how little effort Virus was able to put into one single power transformation that he had just performed. The monster finished up his bulk-up transformation and continues smiling up at Angemon X. 

"You won't get much out of a transformation such as this. You are nothing but a pitiful fool." 

Virus quickly powers down and then returns to his normal state. He crosses his arms and nods with disappointment towards Angemon X. Angemon X looks back and then he realizes what he has done. He quickly gasps and doubts himself. 

"I understand now! That's why young father didn't undergo this tremendous power up. He could have but he knew what would have happened! He knew about its limits! Just like you said, I'm nothing but a pitiful fool!" 

Angemon X lands onto the ground as he powers down from his fusion form and he then splits into his two separate entities, Dimitri and Faith. They both land down across Virus and look down in total shame of what they have done. They weren't even willing to look at Virus and Dimitri speaks up. 

"We've lost our will to fight. We've failed. You can now kill us." 

Virus just stares right at him with his arms crossed. He quickly smiles and speaks up. 

"Oh, I think I will." 

**************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere on another island just away from the big fight, TK, Ken and Davis all gathered around the fallen bodies of Matt and Gabumon. Xveemon, Stingmon and Angemon all stood alert just in case Virus decides to show up. 

TK stands over his fallen brother and sighs. He couldn't believe that his own brother would underestimate Virus' abilities and jump right into the action like that. He knew that wasn't the way to fight. 

"Ok guys. We're going to have to use the power of our D-3s to revive them," TK said, "Lets do this. 

Ken and Davis nodded over towards him and held out their D-3s. TK held his out and watched as a beam of light started to flow over the two fallen bodies. Davis felt the power of his D-3 give the strength Gabumon and Matt needed. Ken did the same thing and wasn't sure if this was such a good idea. 

_"TK. I just hope you know what you are doing,"_ Ken said to himself. 

Suddenly the three digimon looked over towards the direction of the island and they all growled angrily as if something bad just had happened. The children took notice of this and began to question them. 

"Xveemon, what's wrong?" 

"Stingmon? Did something just happen?" 

"Who just won the battle, Angemon?" 

"Its what we feared," replied Stingmon, "The battle is indeed over but I'm not quite sure who won." 

"All I can say is that Dimitri's power has just gotten smaller all of a sudden," said Angemon. 

"This certainly isn't good news. Not good at all. Virus' ki level is just as big as ever! His power isn't going down anytime soon," Xveemon replied. 

"Does that mean that Dimitri has been defeated?" asked Davis. 

"This is horrible," said Ken, "He even said that he would win!" 

"Damn that Virus! He must have exploited something in Dimitri to get him to be like this," exclaimed TK. 

Suddenly, Matt and Gabumon were opening their eyes and slowly raising to her feet. TK and the others took notice of this and went over towards them. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Back on the island, Virus holds out his own hand right in front of both Dimitri and Faith. He was ready to blast them away but then he decided to speak to them. 

"I'm very disappointed in you and your young father. I was hoping for a much better challenge and hoping that you two would've entertained me more." 

**************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back over at the training grounds of the eastern guardian, Leomon and the others looked on through the viewing orb. All, except Yolei and Hawkmon, couldn't believe at what is just happening. The turn of events caught them by surprise. 

"Well, what happened? It's all quiet all of a sudden. Tell us who won?" asked Yolei. 

"It's… It's over," exclaimed Leomon. 

"What you mean that Dimitri won?" asked Hawkmon. 

"Yay! Yay! Yay! I knew he could do it!" cheered Yolei. 

"No. He means that Virus has beaten Dimitri," replied X. 

"Huh?! What?! How could this be?!" Yolei asked frantically, "This is just terrible!" 

"Virus' final form is incredible… It's very unearthly and not even you Digi-Destined have a chance at stopping him!" exclaimed Azulongmon. 

Yolei and Hawkmon looked up at the guardian with shocked looks on their faces. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Back on the island, Virus has yet to blow away Dimitri and Faith in order to complete his task. But something was coming up in his mind as if something was holding back. 

"Now what should I do with you two? Shall I kill you or not? Hmmm, decisions. Decisions. No, I think I could pass on that one. There's actually one question I'd like to ask you. Even though, I was victorious in this battle, both you and Yamato have powered up greatly in your digital fusion forms in such a short amount of time. How did you do it?" 

Dimitri stood there looking down and not answering the artificial's question. He didn't even bother looking towards Virus and answering his simple little question. 

"No answer, I see. I'll change the question, then. If you had more time, could you get even stronger?" 

Dimitri is then quickly caught by surprise by his question, but still won't answer. He looked straight on with the evil artificial and they looked towards one another. 

"Well? I'm waiting." 

"How would we know? I'd have to try. Why do you ask?" Faith asked. 

"Hmmm. So it's possible… Ok now next question. What are Taichi and War Greymon doing? Why hasn't Omega X shown himself to me?" 

"For your information, they've training just to defeat you! He's going to fight you tomorrow! Mark my words! Omega X will be the one that defeats you! It'll be a no contest!" 

"Ah! Good answer! Well then… Let's have a competition!" 

"A… A… competition?" asked Dimitri. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Leomon, X, Gennai and Azulongmon looked on through their viewing orb and couldn't believe what they had just heard from Virus about a competition of some sorts. 

"A competition? What in the hell is Virus thinking?" pondered Leomon. 

"Hey! What's going on? Is Dimitri alright?" asked Yolei. 

"Yeah, for now. Virus is planning on having a competition of some sorts," said Gennai. 

"A competition? What kind of competition?" Hawkmon asked. 

"We aren't sure, but Virus is up to no good," said Azulongmon. 

"Is he planning on what I think he's planning?" X pondered. "If I'm right, then we're in deep shit." 

**************************************************************************************** 

Back on the island, Virus begins to ramble on about the so-called competition that he had just mentioned. A look of shock came over the faces of both Faith and Dimitri. 

"This competition will be held in ten days on the date of December 31st, quite appropriate since it will be the new years and what a proper way to end an old year and begin the dawning of a new one! So just think, I'm doing you a favor. Get stronger and entertain me." 

"What in the world are you talking about?" asked Dimitri. 

"You may not know this, but there was a competition back in the early days of the Digital World's birth. It's a competition between the strongest of all digital beings. Just like the days of prehistoric times, there were species that perished while others moved on to claim their top status as the dominant species. Those days have ended for unknown reasons but now I shall revive it. However, this time there is just one opponent and that will be myself. We'll fight one on one. And if I win, I'll fight the next person after you. I don't care how many of you there really are. Gather as much as you can, and you just may need through sheer numbers. I'll let you know the place soon enough. Maybe through a TV broadcast. That way I can let everyone know in your world and then I shall make my presence felt in the Digital World, where I shall explain to them about my plans in the next ten days." 

"What are you saying?" Faith asked. 

"Looks like I won't be bored anymore. You'd better bring everything that you got and beg to the four Holy Beasts to give you all the power that you can harness." 

Virus then turns around and looks to be ready to leave the island and off to announce his plans of the competition. But Dimitri and Faith quickly run up towards him and quickly spoke up. 

"Wait! Why are you doing?! What is your ultimate goal? I don't understand this motive at all! Virus, I know how you artificials like to play these little games. You're just planning on taking over both worlds!" 

"I'm doing this just to contest my strength and terrorize both worlds and it will help build up my power. I don't have an ultimate goal, nor am I interested in conquest. There's no point in killing Omega X, though that's why I was created. Perhaps my goal them… is to plainly enjoy myself. I want to see the fear on both digimon's and people's faces!" 

With that said, Dimitri and Faith both looked at Virus with looks of panic on their faces. Virus looks lover to them and smiles. 

"That's right! Just like that! That's the look of fear!" 

Virus turns around, salutes to them and sets off. 

"Until then…" 

The artificial spreads out his wings and then sets off into the skies where he would look for the perfect location for the ultimate battle to take place. He flies off into the sunset, leaving both Dimitri and Faith in bewilderment. 

Waves crash on the shore of the island. Dimitri stands alone with Faith flying by his side, with wind blowing all around them. They then remember at what Virus had just told them just a while ago. 

_"The first purpose, of course, is to see the faces of both humans and digimon alike filled with fear… filled with fear… filled with fear… fear… fear… fear. That's right! That's the look!"_

Suddenly, Dimitri shakes those thoughts out of his head and he lets out an angry cry out of nowhere. He and Faith quickly fuse right back to being Angemon X out of the inner anger building up inside of them. 

"Damn it!!!" 

Rock ledges are then all leveled all around him. Golden light penetrates through the clouds from above and shines brightly through the sky beyond, before soon fading away. The rocks and dust settle along after that. Angemon X falls to his knees, still in their fusion form, breathing quite heavily. 

Metal Garurumon, Xveemon, Stingmon and Angemon appear from above the island just in time along with their human partners. They all looked down at Angemon X and could have only feared for the worst to come. 

"Hmmm? Hey look at that!" exclaimed Xveemon. 

The children and their digimon all looked down to see Angemon X on his knees and finishing up his power up out of anger. They could only make a good assumption that Virus defeated him during the battle. They all land to where he was kneeling. 

"Good. It's great to know that you're alright," said TK, "But what's the matter?" 

"Where's Virus?" asked Ken. 

Without a word, Matt lands with Metal Garurumon dropping him off. Matt looks down at Angemon X with an angry look. 

"Huh? Matt? What do you think your doing?" asked Davis. 

Angemon X quickly powers down and splits up into his two separate entities, Dimitri and Faith, once again after seeing Matt and Metal Garurumon. The others look on between the father and the son. They were anticipating for a major argument to occur between the two after what had just transpired a while ago during the fight against Virus. 

_"This could get ugly,"_ Davis said to himself. 

Without even facing Dimitri, Matt speaks to him with his back now turned. 

"What has happened to Virus?" 

Dimitri's eyes narrow and he grabs a handful of dirt from the ground. 

"We couldn't beat him…" 

TK walks over towards Dimitri and kneels next to him. 

"What happened?" 

Dimitri is silent for the moment. Matt turns his head slightly, but doesn't move far enough around to be able to look at Dimitri. 

"I'm sorry. There's nothing that we could have done." 

"Ha. Ha. Of course, you can't possibly have beaten Virus, or his full evolution," replied Matt. 

"No! It's possible! Now Dimitri has really excelled…" Davis exclaimed but was soon cut off by Dimitri. 

Dimitri jumps up to his feet and nods his head. Davis turns around over to Dimitri and lowers his head. Dimitri nods over to him and makes a motion of 'zip your mouth'. Davis nods in response. Matt looks over towards Davis but really doesn't care to what he has to say. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Back at the eastern guardian's training grounds, Leomon and the others look on from the viewing orb. They watched as Matt and the others confronted Dimitri. Leomon looks on growling with anger. 

"C'mon! Lets go save Dimitri! Hawkmon, lets get ready to fuse now…" 

But soon Yolei was soon cut off by Leomon's growl and she stood completely still and not making any sudden movements. 

"Relax, Yolei. He's not dead. He's very much alive along with Matt and the others," Leomon replied. 

"Whew. Ken, Dimitri and the others are still alive! Yay!" exclaimed Yolei. 

"But now we have to worry more about Virus," Hawkmon replied. 

"But why didn't Virus just kill Dimitri? It just doesn't make sense," Gennai said, "But I'm sure glad that he's still alive. But what does Virus have in planned with this competition?" 

_"Virus is so powerful… Dimitri was once stronger than him. But what went wrong,"_ pondered X. 

Leomon looked over towards X and Gennai with a determined look on his face. It looked as though he had a plan in mind. He turns his attention over to Azulongmon. 

"Azulongmon, I shall be the next to enter the training chamber after Taichi and Hikari," said Leomon. 

"Very well then. I shall make it official to the others," the powerful eastern guardian said. 

The others look on to see electricity flowing through the hands of Leomon, who was more than ready to get himself involved in the battle and the upcoming competition. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Back on the island site, Dimitri had let everyone know about the up and coming competition that Virus has in planned in the next ten days. They could only listen and gasp in shock at the turn of events. 

"What? Are you really sure about this?" asked Ken. 

"A competition? What kind of competition?" Angemon asked. 

Dimitri nods in agreement with the two. 

"He said he's going to have one," said Dimitri. 

Matt listens on and could only clench his fists angrily with Metal Garurumon looking on at him with a concerned look on his face. 

_"Damn it! He wants to use us for his little game and he further wants to humiliate me!"_

"But who's going to take part?" asked Davis, "Neither you or Matt can possibly match up to him now." 

Dimitri walks away and stares out towards the oceans with a deep thought in his mind. He could only remember at what Virus had told him just a while ago. He then suddenly turns around. 

"That does it! Faith and myself are going back into the training chamber," replied Dimitri. 

"It's not necessary for you or Tai. I'll just go into the chamber for another day with Gabumon," said Matt. 

Matt clenches his fist angrily and smashes it into the ground. Suddenly another voice speaks out from out of nowhere. 

"And I will participate as well," replied the voice. 

Davis and the others all look back to see none other than Black War Greymon limping over towards them. Half of his face was torn away and he was holding his injured right arm. The dark mega could even barely stand up. 

"I shall join the contest as well," replied Black War Greymon. 

"Black War Greymon! It's you!" exclaimed Davis, "Man you looked pretty beaten up!" 

"We'll help you," said Xveemon. 

"Please take me to refuge. Somewhere where I can be hidden away and repaired," Black War Greymon said. 

"What?! Why should we help you?!" Dimitri angrily snapped at the dark mega. 

Matt and Metal Garurumon watches the others converse. 

"Yes. I hope somebody has enough knowledge as to repairing my artificial body." 

"No way! You're an artificial! You're a plague to both worlds! You just want to be fixed up just to kill Tai!" exclaimed Dimitri. 

Black War Greymon stops. But then, Davis and Xveemon walk right up over towards the towering giant. They look up right up at him. Black War Greymon stares right down at them. Dimitri stares right at him with his eyes full of hatred. Matt only looks on with minor interest. Davis walks right up to Black War Greymon, only inspires a short gasp from Dimitri. Davis looks right up and then his expression softens. He and Xveemon put their arms around Black War Greymon as if they were helping him. And they were helping the dark mega to his feet. 

"Sure. You can count on us big guy," Davis said. 

"We'll take you on over there," replied Xveemon. 

The two individual's comments caught both Black War Greymon and Dimitri by surprise. 

"Davis! Xveemon! No! Why are doing this?!" exclaimed Dimitri. 

"Hey it's ok, Dimitri. He's not bad after all," said Davis. 

"But…" 

"The two artificials that were swallowed up by Virus weren't bad either. They're different from the artificials in your future time. It's a matter of alternate dimensions," said Xveemon. 

"Besides we're going to need all of the help that we're going to get," TK said. 

Xveemon and Davis hoist the mighty mega up onto his feet. 

"Alright, we're going to get you the help that you need," said Xveemon. 

"Thank you…" Black War Greymon said. 

Dimitri is obviously angry at what he's seeing, but he doesn't argue. He couldn't believe that he has to side with an artificial but then again, what Xveemon said was true. These artificials are much different than the ones from Dimitri's future time period. 

_"C'mon out, Tai! It's useless to practice during all of this time! Just let me into the room again! Then, once we're finished, then Metalla X will show Virus a thing or two about really power! Virus won't be so proud anymore,"_ Matt said to himself. 

**************************************************************************************** 

[Killer Instinct Jago's theme "Do It Now!" plays] 

Back inside the training room, the whole white room goes red all of a sudden. Another huge practice bout was taking place between Celesta X and Omega X. 

Out of nowhere, a drop of sweat hits the ground and it quickly evaporates due to the amount of heat in the room. 

Omega X stands in the middle of the training ground in amidst the heat and the flames in total silence. He closes his eyes as if he were detecting the ki level around his surroundings, this way he could track the location of none other than Celesta X. 

"Hi-ya!!!" 

Suddenly, Celesta X comes flying out and screaming. She goes leaping forwards to Omega X and attacking. They both quickly vanish, and then reappear fighting with one another, every few seconds in different spots around the entire room. Omega X goes flying away, and then straight back in, but Celesta X manages to catch his fist head on. They vanish yet again, then reappear and begin fighting once more. Forearms go clashing with one another and flames spring up. Punches and kicks galore plus with many blocks and dodges not to mention many flying maneuvers. Then they start again with the usual routine all over. They both began flying up, but don't start again as soon as they have been previously. 

Omega X lands and shoots out several ki-blasts up at Celesta X, as he manages to dodge them as he flies in. Celesta X throws a blast of her own to counter, and when the two blasts collide, a massive explosion results. The entire room glows blue and white for several seconds. As soon as the lights faded away, Tai walks back into the bedroom with his sleeping sister on his back. He lays Kari in one of the beds and pulls the blankets over her. She looked pretty beaten up from all of the training in her fusion form. 

Agumon places Gatomon onto the top of the bed alongside with Kari. Kari clutches at the blanket and speaks in her sleep. 

"I won't lose. We won't lose…" 

Tai and Agumon chuckle as they close the curtains and start to walk away. 

"I'm sorry for holding you back, Tai." 

Tai turns to find his sister wide-awake. She looks on over towards him. 

"I didn't know that…" 

Tai kneels down beside Kari and rubs her head. 

"I don't think TK wants to see you doubting yourself now. He wants you as a much stronger person and he really would like to see your new fusion form." 

"Well at least somebody out there is still thinking about me as well…" 

Tai nods and walks away to let his sister sleep. He kneels alongside the steps and thinks about everything that had just occurred during this full year of digimon fusion training. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Back at Odaiba, Sora and Biyomon were out in search of anybody coming back from the battle. She looks up and sees none other than Xveemon, Stingmon, Metal Garurumon, Angemon and the others. She ran up to them to greet them back. 

She looks over towards Matt and Dimitri. 

"Matt! It's great to see you guys again! It's been a long time," Sora said. 

"Yeah, you look pretty buffed up, Dimitri." 

"I agree, Biyomon. Man, you and Matt sure have been working pretty hard in that training chamber," Sora remarked. 

"Thanks," Dimitri said. 

"Hey Sora! Sorry to butt into this conversation but is Izzy here?" asked Davis. 

"We're definitely going to need his help here," Xveemon said. 

Sora looks up right at Black War Greymon and gasps in shock. She couldn't believe that she was looking right up close at an artificial. 

"It's him! Why did you have to bring Black War Greymon here?" asked Sora. 

"He really needs help at the moment, Sora. He had his ass kicked pretty hard and I would appreciate it if somebody come out and help him," said Davis. 

"Don't worry. You can leave everything to me," said Izzy. 

They all looked up to see Izzy walking down the stairs and walking right up to Black War Greymon. Tentomon came flying by and began examining Izzy. 

"Are you sure you want to go along with repairing him, Izzy?" asked Tentomon. 

"I'm very sure. Black War Greymon will certainly be on our side, despite being an artificial. He hasn't really attacked anyone except Virus." 

"Not to mention us at one time!" said Dimitri. 

"Hey, he was only defending his buddies," replied Davis, "So will you help him?" 

"Sure, let's just take him somewhere safe and in an area not fully inhabited by people," Izzy said. 

"Like where?" asked Xveemon, "This city is pretty crowded and even we give the crowd the willies. They don't see overgrown lizards everyday." 

"In that empty garage over on the other side of the street. Nobody uses it, and we can certainly fit a giant like Black War Greymon in there. It's a piece of cake really," said Izzy. 

"Thank you. You don't know how grateful this is to me," Black War Greymon said. 

"Not a problem." 

"So where's Yolei?" asked Sora. 

Suddenly, they heard a cry from above and they all looked up to see Aquillamon flying down towards them with Yolei waving out. 

"Hey guys! You're not going to forget about me, aren't you?!" cried out Yolei. 

"Yolei! Welcome back!" shouted Ken. 

"Hey! I knew you guys would come back here, so I decided to lend a hand," Yolei said, "Izzy, I just overheard your conversation and I think I'll be more than happy to lend you a hand." 

"And I'll help you as well," Ken replied. 

"That's good to know. I'm really going to need your help," said Izzy, "I appreciate it." 

Yolei hops down onto the ground and does a peace sign. 

"It's not a problem. Just leave to Ken and myself!" exclaimed the young girl. 

_"She maybe hyper but she's a reliable friend,"_ Ken said to himself. 

"Let's get started then," said Izzy. 

"Alright," they said in unison. 

"So, are Tai and Kari still in training?" asked Sora. 

They all nodded in agreement and Sora could only sigh. She only hoped for the two of them to return so that the whole Digi-Destined group could regroup for the next ten days. Mimi and Michael still haven't returned but they left a message letting them know that they will return later in the evening. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Just an hour later, the group all gathered at the old garage repair house as they began to operate upon Black War Greymon's battered body. 

Izzy, Ken and Yolei grouped around the massive artificial with a look of bewilderment on their faces. They never fixed or repaired an artificial but it should be quite a challenge for them. 

"His head is pretty much damaged," said Izzy, "So we're going to have to examine that part first and then we'll check the condition of his armor." 

"Hmmm. According to my knowledge, his armor is fully made out of chrome digizoid metal, the strongest metal in the Digital World. But Virus was able to damage it somehow," said Ken. 

"Correct, Ken. Wow, I never knew you could catch on that quick," remarked Izzy. 

"Well I was the Digimon Kaiser after all," Ken said. 

"And that's all that matters, Ken," said Yolei, "And he doesn't even have one single biological implant within his artificial body. He's fully mechanical. Man, I wonder how Datamon could have created such advanced forms of life." 

"Well only Datamon would know, but he's dead," said Izzy, "So we're going to have to repair with the best of our abilities." 

They all nodded to each other in agreement and began to go to work on Black War Greymon's injured body. The dark mega shut his eyes and began a very long sleep in order to rest out his damaged body and allow the children to work upon him. 

**************************************************************************************** 

[Killer Instinct T.J. Combo's theme "Yo Check This Out!" plays] 

Back outside the garage, the other Digi-Destined were all gathered around. Davis, Matt, Dimitri, Cody, Sora, Joe, Mimi and Michael were looking upon the sunset as they began to review the past events that have occurred during the past few days of hell. 

"But why does Virus want a competition?" asked Cody, "Sounds like he just wants to kill us in one full swoop." 

"I certainly don't trust him," Armadillomon said. 

"Well even if he wins this competition, he can't rule the world," replied Mimi. 

"Well he can certainly go for a retirement since he won't any much competition from us" giggled Palmon. 

"Guys this isn't a funny matter!" exclaimed Joe. 

"Ah. Lighten up, Joe. It's not going to get any better in the next ten days," remarked Gomamon, "So let us joke around for the next ten days." 

"No. No. Virus is not interested in ruling both the real and the digital world," said Dimitri. 

The children all look towards him with shocked looks on their faces. The digimon were just as speechless as ever. 

"The purpose of this contest is to acknowledge his power and bring both worlds into complete terror," said Dimitri, "That's the whole purpose of this stupid competition!" 

"Not to mention to give the full play to the power of his fully evolved body!" exclaimed Sora. 

"No doubt," replied Biyomon. 

"He's just an arrogant prick," Davis remarked. 

TK sat there clenching his fists angrily at everything that had just occurred and he couldn't wait till he would have a chance at entering the training chamber soon. He vowed that he would fuse with Patamon in order to get stronger. 

"All right, that's how things are now. We will take part, too," TK said. 

"But why would Sora feel so relaxed now?" asked Veemon. 

"How would I know?" asked Patamon. 

"Don't you guys get it?" said Sora, "If it's a competition that Virus wants, then he's going to have to follow by their rules. There are limitations when it comes to those types of situations. Virus has to play by the rules. Killing isn't allowed in competition. So none of us has to die." 

"I see. Then we'll take apart in it," said Davis. 

"Well if there is such a stipulation, then the two worlds are saved," Dimitri said, "Leomon will come too, followed by Tai and Kari." 

They all nod in agreement, while Sora looked out to the skies with an awe look in her eyes. 

_"Oh Tai. I hope you and Kari are done with that digimon training. We really need you at this moment,"_ Sora said in thoughts. 

"Well what are we guys doing sitting on ourasses for?" asked Michael. 

"Lets start our very own digimon training!" Betamon cried out, "We really don't need the chamber to train in." 

"Just be careful what you wish for Michael," said TK, "And Kari, I hope you get as strong as possible. I really can't wait to see how you and Gatomon progressed in that fusion training. It must have been a lot of hard work." 

Passing by the garage was a boy with blue hair and glasses. He had lost his favorite toy and was in search for it. But before he could continue his search, a woman's voice called out to him. 

"Kenta!" 

"Wait, mommy! I haven't found my toy airplane!' 

"We'll get you another one!" 

"Oh goody!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back within the training room, Tai and Kari sprawled all across the room on their beds. Tai and Agumon were snoring just as loud as ever while Kari and Gatomon slept deeply through the snores and peacefully thought about happy dreams about a perfect digital world and visions of TK walking her through a beach. 

_"Ahhh. How romantic, TK…"_ Kari said in her dreams. 

**************************************************************************************** 

[Perfect Cell's English theme plays] 

Elsewhere, Virus was flying through the earth's landscape and his eyes flashed with a white light. Suddenly, a portal appeared out of nowhere and he went right through it. In a matter of moment, Virus finds himself within the Digital World. A sadistic smile comes across his face as he looks upon a small village of Pagumon. 

"Ahhh. Perfect. This is quite the ideal spot." 

Just then, a school of Pagumon appeared out of their homes and walked through to gather some berries for themselves and their families. It was quite a peaceful moment for them but that would soon come to a complete end for them. Virus sticks his arm out towards the village. 

"Let the platform be bigger than that of the old competitions!" 

He quickly blasts the whole village away and the village quickly becomes nothing more than a desolate landscape. In its place was now a rocky, dead, but level area for the ring to be built on. He looks over the large hill. 

"Then…" 

He lifts it off from the ground using the power from his mind, in the form in telekinesis. Still working telekinesitically, he cuts the rock into slabs. 

"Just as I expected, the rocks are good right here. Perfect." 

He then cuts a huge slab of the rock into a grid and sets the platform down, still without any physical contact. The blocks fall into place, throwing dust up around them. The result is a nice, fighting platform. 

"Ah. I love it. Just the way it should be. I'll leave here for now until I announce the competition. I'll bring it to the other side when I return back. Now to get the word out." 

With that said, Virus sets off into the skies and he raises his arms forwards. A portal opens out of nowhere and Virus goes right through it. He then will go back into the earth's dimension as he plans to tell the worldwide audience about his competition and somehow contact the Digital World and let them know of his big announcement as well. 

The stage has now been set and the competition is set to take place in ten days, but now Virus plans on making a worldwide television appearance to let them know on his plans. How will the Digi-Destined react to this and will Tai and Kari complete their digital fusion training in time? 

[Digimon Zero Two second ending theme "Itsumo Itsumo Demo" plays] 

[Preview] 

Virus: Hello, I am Virus. I am sending this message through a worldwide television broadcast. I am here to announce a competition I call the War Games. The venue will be on Earth just sixty miles from Tokyo. I suggest to bring you're best warriors. If I am not defeated, I will destroy this planet! Along with this world, I will take the Digital World! 

Celesta X: I have to get stronger. I can't disappoint everyone. Not now! Not ever! 

X: They're finally out of the room. Tai, how did it go? 

Tai: It was worth it. We're aware of the situation. Looks like Omega X will have to pay a visit to Virus himself. 

Virus: So, you've finally arrived? Tell me what you think of this area. This ring was created for our fight. Are you looking forward to it? 

Omega X: Just you wait, in nine days, we'll defeat you. 

Virus: I can hardly wait. 

Davis: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two, episode thirty-five! 

**Virus' Doomsday Broadcast! The Suppressed Strength of Omega X and Celesta X!**

Veemon: Don't you miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Max: Man, this is like Cell all over again. But I like it! This sets up my dad's eventual fight with Virus. I'm so looking forward to this. 

Keke: I hope my dad gets a shot. 

Coral: Ah, that shower was refreshing. 

Tike: Hey, Coral. There are some guys outside wanting to see you. 

Coral: Damn it! They must have seen me in the shower! I'm killing those fucking perverts! You mess with a saiyan, and you won't live long to regret it! 

SSJ4T: Man, I pity those guys. 

[Screams from numerous men are heard as Coral starts a warpath.] 

Kara: Eww. Don't go out there. It's getting pretty ugly. 

SSJ4T: I don't plan to. Anyway, we hope you had a Happy Halloween and be sure to check out the latest Tamers fic! Until then, goodnight everyone! 

[Coral is seen outside as a pile of bodies are stacked upon one another.] 

Coral: Next time, give a lady her privacy! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	15. Virus’ Doomsday Broadcast! The Suppresse...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Virus, Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: Hey, guys! We're back with another edition of the Virus Saga! It's the moment you've been waiting for! The countdown to the War Games has begun! 

Max: I'm looking forward to my dad and Virus in the eventual showdown. I'm placing my money on dad! 

Keke: Ahem. Don't forget that my dad will be taking part in that competition. Virus may have humiliated him this time, but my dad will get the last laugh! 

Coral: Not unless you're dad starts acting like a pompous ass again. 

Keke: That's if he does. 

Coral: Oh and this goes out to you, Alan Wilkinson. You have to nerve to call my costume slutty? That was my devil mistress outfit I've been putting together! I've gotten compliments and plenty of perverts checking me out. I handled those sad, lonely little boys to show a lady some respect. 

Max: But I'll have to agree with Alan on this one. You did look like another one of those sluts. 

Coral: How dare you classify me by such a derogative name! I'm nothing like those earth hoes! 

SSJ4T: Uh, I'm going to bother commentating on this one. 

Celesta: Maybe you should have gone as an angel, instead. 

Coral: No way! Saiyans are no angels! We're destructive and devious little bastards. That devil costume really fits my character. 

Max: As what? An evil bitch? 

Coral: Well, I'm not evil, but I'm definitely a bitch. 

SSJ4T: That you are. 

Coral: Why is everyone on my case today?! 

Celesta: Hey, you were wearing that derogatory costume. Anyway, don't you think we should get started with the fic? 

SSJ4T: Agreed. That's enough of our rambling, you guys enjoy the fic! The countdown to the War Games begins! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**Virus' Doomsday Broadcast! The Suppressed Strength of Omega X and Celesta X!**

**_December 22, 2004_**

Back in Odaiba, the city has been under careful watch ever since the attacks of Virus and the artificials during the past few days. The Digi-Destined also stayed alert for any approaching threats to come. 

Izzy, Yolei and Ken were still repairing the dark mega, Black War Greymon. They were sure that with their technology that they would help repair him to the powerful being that he once was. 

A machine scans over the body of Black War Greymon and his insides were examined. It was all nothing but machinery, no organic material. After a while of scanning the surface, it uses an X-Ray to penetrate the surface and examine his skeletal structure. Izzy looks over some data that he begins collecting. He then looks up from a large sheet of paper that he had been examining. 

"Hmmm. Your structure seems to be totally different from the other artificials, who were mainly bio-organic. You're all machine. Prodigious," Izzy said. 

Yolei and Ken began to study over the blueprints given to them by TK earlier yesterday. Now they had a chance of examining the artificials through their point of view. Finally, the machine finishes scanning Black War Greymon and slides back. 

"I was created out of nothing. I'm all machine," Black War Greymon said, "I'm not even a real digimon." 

"Then these blueprints mean nothing at the moment" said Ken. 

"Yeah, what a waste. If this guy was built much differently, we certainly don't need these useless blueprints," exclaimed Yolei. 

Izzy looks up at Black War Greymon's data, now displayed on the wall. He hits a button and drops the blueprints. The machine that had been scanning Black War Greymon lifts up into the ceiling. Black War Greymon slowly sits up despite his injured head. 

"Am I able to be repaired?" asked the dark mega. 

"Hmmm. I think we could do it. Myself, Ken and Yolei will try our best. But we're not geniuses like Datamon was," Izzy said. 

Wormmon hops onto where Black War Greymon was and looks right at him. Black War Greymon picks him up and places him on his shoulder. 

"Hello, there," said Wormmon. 

"So are you a real digimon?" asked Black War Greymon. 

"Yes. I'm made out of data," replied Wormmon. 

"Interesting…" 

Black War Greymon holds Wormmon in his hands and begins to examine him. Wormmon felt nervous being held by a monsterous artificial but he felt safe as long as Black War Greymon had a good conscious at the moment. Black War Greymon slowly petted him and handed him right back to Ken. 

"You could trust him, Wormmon," asked Ken. 

"Yes. He had quite the gentle touch, just like you," said Wormmon. 

The three Digi-Destined went back to work on examining Black War Greymon's body structure and looked for new ways of repairing him back to his old fighting self. 

*************************************************************************************** 

The other Digi-Destined sat around in Tai's apartment to get their attention off from the past events and to relax. The children all sat around either to hang around, socialize while others such as Dimitri and TK kept their attention on the local news in order to get anymore updates on the Virus situation. 

The digimon all stuck around the kitchen stuffing themselves with food. Veemon was the biggest pig out of all of them. He began shoveling down food down his throat. Armadillomon had competition with Veemon as to who is the bigger pig. He grabs a handful of cake and stuffs it down his throat. 

"Mmm! This cake is great," exclaimed Armadillomon, "Man, I could stuff myself like this all day!" 

"C'mon! Bring in the main course," demanded Gabumon. 

"No way. You still have to go on a diet," shrieked Biyomon, "You even made a promise to watch your diet during these few days." 

"I resent that. I only get a little overweight during the winter time and our kind needs to hibernate by then," Gabumon said. 

"Well you're no longer a wild gabumon now, aren't you," asked palmon. 

"No and I could watch my diet." 

Veemon and Armadillomon looked over another large chocolate cake right in front of them. They eyes go all starry at the moment. They were heaven, as they like to call it. Veemon digs his fingers into the cake. Armadillomon cries out as he watches. Veemon pulls his finger out and licks the cream off. 

"The faster one gets it!" exclaimed Veemon. 

Armadillomon sticks his finger into the cake and twirls it around. Sora and Mimi watch on with their eyes widened, as if they were appalled. Suddenly, Mimi's eyes narrowed. 

"I better take Matt and Dimitri away from here. This is really bad manners and how am I going to set an example for my future son," pondered Mimi. 

"You could start showing some passion for Matt," Sora snickered. 

"Sora… I… Um…" 

"Speechless?" 

"No… None… Whatsoever…" 

Suddenly, Veemon and Armadillomon fight with each other for the cake. But then, the two Patamons jump in and snatch away the cake from their grasp. Veemon and Armadillomon stood there with their eyes all widened. 

"Finders, keepers!" the Patamons said in unison. 

TK and Dimitri smiled as they watched their digimon pig on out on the cake. Then they turned their attention back onto the television to listen to any reports on the Virus situation. 

"Armadillomon, lets just hope that you didn't spill any drool on that cake," said Veemon. 

"Whoops… Looks like I had already done," remarked Armadillomon. 

"How come they can are all so moody at a time like this," asked Cody. 

Davis shrugs his shoulders and heads over towards where Dimitri, TK and Michael are all gathered around the television. Dimitri has his eyes locked onto the television in order to get a better view of the news broadcast. 

"Hey, um, Dimitri, are you far-sighted?" asked Davis, "Your going to hurt your eyes like that." 

"Nah. I'm fine really." 

"Alright then…" 

"Anything yet?" asked TK. 

"Nope. There haven't been any updates on Virus. I'm still kind of a little shaky about the upcoming competition," Dimitri said. 

"Me too. I wonder what Virus is really up to at this very moment," said TK. 

"Up to no good, that's for sure," exclaimed Davis, "Hey didn't Virus say that he make the announcement from television? Oh man, I'll miss my wrestling!" 

"That's why we are glued to the television at the moment," said TK, "Normally, I don't watch much TV but this is very important." 

"Ditto here. And we have to find out where the competition is going to take place," replied Dimitri. 

It seems as though five people at the moment are showing concern for Virus' competition since they have their eyes glued on the television. Those spectators were Dimitri, TK, Davis, Cody and Matt. 

Matt looked on from the background and away from the group. An angry sneer came across his face while clenching his fists at the sheer thought of getting back at Virus for humiliating him. 

_"Damn it! Why hasn't Virus shown himself yet?!"_

Dimitri begins flipping through the channels in search of news broadcast stations. He then flips onto another local channel station. He looks towards Davis. 

"So, are you sure that Virus is going to make his announcement through the TV," asked Davis. 

"Yes, that's what he said." 

TK stands up onto his feet and waves over to Patamon. The little digimon finishes up the last portions of his cake and flies on over towards his partner. 

"Let's train you right now. Wanna go outside and begin?" TK asked. 

"Sure. I really need to burn off the food. I'm getting very sluggish here," remarked Patamon. 

"Hey! Wait for me, TL!" Davis cried out, "Veemon wants to train and he challenges Patamon. Right Veemon?" 

"What? Train now?" asked Veemon, "But I only got to eat little bites." 

"Ok, it's a done deal," said TK, "Are you up for it, Patamon?" 

"What do you say, Veemon?" asked Patamon. 

"I guess so, but no cheating." 

"Oh c'mon, I know better than that," said Patamon. 

"Ok guys, if Virus shows on up TV, tells us. We'll be training outside!" TK exclaimed. 

They all nodded in agreement and the two boys walked outside with their digimon at their sides. Davis sneered to himself at the thought of humiliating TK this time around since he and Veemon are able to fuse. 

_"Oh this is going to be so great. Now TG's going to realize who his daddy is. Veemon is going to beat the stuffing out of Patamon,"_Davis thought. 

_"Hmmm. I wonder why he's so excited about?"_ TK pondered. 

"You know, Patamon. We could really use the practice. We got nine days after all," said Veemon. 

"That's right and maybe I can fuse with TK during the training in the chamber sometime," replied Patamon, "Our time to shine will soon come." 

"Well Davis and I are fusible duo! We kicked major Virus butt for a while as Paildramon," Veemon remarked. 

"Just don't punch me in the gut," Patamon said. 

"Ok, the first thing that I'm going to do is punch you in the gut," Veemon said. 

"Aww. No fair. That's a low blow!" Patamon replied. 

Back inside the apartment, Mimi looks over towards Dimitri and slowly walks over to him. He turns around to see none other then the present version of his future mother. 

"Um, hi there. Dimitri, how have you been?" 

"I'm fine. It's just weird to see the present version of you, Mimi. You look.… The same, except that you have the long, blonde hair in my time. You weren't much into fashion after I was born," Dimitri said. 

"Oh. There's no way I could ever give up on fashion just yet. But if what you say is true, then I better enjoy these last few years," Mimi replied, "Well, it's good to know that you have my nose." 

She giggles as he pokes Dimitri right on his face. He blushes and turns away ashamed to be picked on by his own young mother. 

"Aww, you're blushing. How cute!" remarked Mimi. 

"No… I just feel hot. I need to lie down…" 

The children all laughed at what is going on between the so-called mother and son. Matt looks right over towards them and could only smirk. Mimi looks right over towards him. 

"Um, Matt." 

"Yeah, Mimi?" 

"You wanna join us? You know, a little family reunion so to speak." 

"Um. No. I have other things in mind." 

"Pfft. Well you're no fun. Aww, well I better enjoy this nice figure only for a few years before I give birth to you," Mimi said. 

"Like I said you don't change much. Moth- Er Mimi, we better keep our eyes on the news, because Virus is set to make his announcement anytime now." 

"Ok." 

Veemon and Patamon faced each other off outside as they prepare for a training of their own. TK and Davis watch on from opposite sides to watch their respective partners to start off their duel. 

"I'm ready whenever you are, TY." 

"The name is TK. And you bet Patamon is ready for anything!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Perfect Cell's English theme plays] 

Elsewhere, on another part of Japan, Virus speeds over a rather large ocean and then eventually reaches over land. He was able to gain access through a television and used the Digi-Destined's power to transport himself from the Digital World to the real world. After all, he did inherit the Digi-Destined's D3 and digivice powers into his being. He was heading towards the nearest town with the largest TV station. He had found the perfect location over at Odaiba where he would pay the TV station a little visit. 

He stares down at the ground passing by beneath him, while smiling to himself. He flies in low and travels just about the ground. 

Up ahead, the city of Odaiba seems to be going about its usual business as it would during on any other day. People and cars travel about the streets in silence. Suddenly small buildings and roadways start to explode as something was quickly passing right by them. Everything comes to a complete stop. People watch in horror as the explosions get closer and closer to them, but they were unable to run since they were all in shock to even run away and escape the devastation coming their way. 

Virus flies right through a building and sends a huge shockwave to break the surrounding glass windows all around him. Inside, frightened screams go up from a receptionist and several workers. Virus walks through an elevator door and into the room. He then walks up to the receptionist, who huddles behind her desk with a look on fear on his face. Virus smiles over to her. 

"Excuse miss, where can I find the international broadcasting program," asked Virus. 

The receptionist points up from above and towards the top levels of the building. Virus looks up and then turns to face her. 

"To Studio C, at the very top level." 

"Ahhh. Thank you, miss." 

With that said, Virus goes flying up through the top of the ceiling in order to reach to the top level of the entire building. As a result of this, he caused light fixture to come crashing down. 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Killer Instinct "Freeze" theme plays] 

Veemon and Patamon begin their sparring session with TK and Davis watching at opposite sides. They go clashing at one another and trading blows, with Veemon getting quite an advantage at first. 

Suddenly, the tide turned and Patamon executes a head butt into Veemon's gut. Veemon goes flying back and landing on his bottom. Patamon flips over onto his feet. TK clapped on while Davis clenched his fists angrily. 

"C'mon, Veemon! Get up, dude!" 

"Aw man! Ha! I think Patamon bounced off from Veemon's rather huge stomach," remarked TK. "He needs to lose some weight." 

"Hey! Don't make fun of me!" Veemone exclaimed. 

Patamon and TK began laughing as Veemon was slowly getting to his feet. Davis could not stand the fact that Patamon and TK were not taking this seriously as they should be. Patamon looked on over to Veemon and giggles. 

"You big tummy could work well against Virus! All you have to do is pop your big, fat gut and push him off of the planet," said Patamon. 

Veemon sits up and holds his stomach angrily. He growls over towards Patamon. 

"Hey! Quit laughing at me, pig boy." 

Patamon continues laughing. 

"Look who's talking!" 

"Hey are you making fun of me?!" 

"I sure am!" 

As soon as he said that, Patamon goes flying right at Veemon and executed a devastating head butt to Veemon and sends him flying back. Veemon falls down to the ground with a glazed look in his eyes. TK and Patamon stood there laughing while Davis kneeled over his fallen partner. 

"Don't worry, Veemon. Revenge shall be ours. Give him the F-5!" 

"I think Davis has been watching way too much wrestling," TK muttered. 

"At least, I watch something cool!" 

"There he goes again." 

Armadillomon and Cody watch on through the window. They could only snicker to themselves at what just happened to Veemon. 

"What are the two of them doing?" pondered Cody, "How can we get rid of Virus like that?" 

"I don't know but that was sure a comedy routine! I think Veemon and Davis could go for tryout as the best comedians in the block," remarked Armadillomon. 

"That's for sure. They know nothing but comedy routines," replied Cody. 

"But nobody knows comedy routines much like myself," Gomamon said. 

"Are Davis and Veemon making clowns out of themselves again?" asked Joe. 

"As always. Those two never change," said Cody. 

"Eh. I can do much better than they could," Gomamon said, "I got the class for being a stand up comedian!" 

Suddenly, something was occurring on a program on television during a dancing routine, and the dancers looked down to the ground to see something penetrating through. It was none other than Virus himself! Virus rises from below and a girl was on top of his head screaming her lungs out. She jumps down and looks up at Virus with fear in her eyes. The Digi-Destined all gasp and turn away from the television. 

"Ack! Its Virus!" exclaimed Sora. 

"We better get Davis and TK back in here," said Dimitri. 

Virus continues to rise above through several channeled stations as each time Dimitri flipped the channel, Virus was there on camera. Matt looked over towards the television and sees Virus smiling. 

"Grr. What a damn show off. Now he wants television all to himself!" 

Armadillomon and Cody go rushing out towards Davis and TK. They both look over towards the boy and his armadillo. 

"You guys! It's Virus! He's on the television! You better get inside as quick as possible!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Minutes later, the entire Digi-Destined gang all gathered around the television as they could only imagine for the worst to come. Virus continues to rise up all the way to Studio C, and they change the channel in order to follow him. They find him on another channel, but he hasn't stopped rising yet. Matt looks on and clenches his fist angrily. 

"Pfft, you show off! I'm going to get you!" 

They flip the channel again to find Virus rising up through a cooking show. Flip another channel, he rises through a wrestling ring where several wrestlers were auditioning for a upcoming show. They change again and he rises through some sort of educational program involving hamsters. 

Outside the building of the TV station, light flows right out of the windows, rising progressively higher. 

They change the channel again, and come onto the Odaiba World Broadcast. A reporter was standing by as he was set to conclude the show. 

_"And that should wrap our show up… Ahh!!"_

Virus quickly rises right beside the news reporter and turns to face him. The reporter backs away in attempt to get away from him. Screams could now be heard in the background. 

"Who the hell are you?!" 

Virus quickly grabs him by the neck and lifts the reporter above his head. The man begins to struggle and gag for air. 

"What do you think your doing?! You're damned crazy!" 

"Tell me, is this Studio C at the top level?!" 

He then drops the man and looks down over towards him as if he were going to make him talk. The reporter looks right up at him nervously and nods. 

"Of course it is!! Call security!! Please!!" 

Virus points his finger right towards the man and shoots a blast right at him. An explosion occurs and everybody in the studio are caught by complete surprise at what they had just seen. He turns back around towards the camera and smiles to the whole world. 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon English theme "Run Around" plays] 

Meanwhile, back in the training chamber, the ending months of the year of training was drawing near and it was nearly time to evacuate the room. But Tai and Kari had vowed to make the last remaining days one of their hardest and they push for new levels of power as far as their fusion was concerned. They would perfect it. 

A bright golden explosion occurs deep in the background. Celesta X throws a ki-blast right at her surroundings and brushes her long blonde hair away from her face. She then throws more ki-blasts after ki-blasts at the floor, and several more explosions follow. She lands and hunches over, attempting to raise her ki much higher this time around. 

"I have got to excel the power of fusion! I have too! I have to get as strong as possible!" 

Tai and Agumon watch on from the background. Agumon stuffing himself full of candy during his so-called break time. 

_"She's progressing on,"_ Tai said to himself,_"This amazing grace is simply incredible. She lets her beauty cloak her deadly power, a good combination for the so-called fusion warrior. I'm just glad that it turned out to be my own sister. I just hope we both have enough to beat Virus."_

Celesta X continues her practice as she continues on tossing around ki-blasts and maneuvering away from them in order to enhance her speed. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Virus shoots out a beam towards the camera and several of the computer equipment with energy beams. This would now allow him to send a televised message through all of the TV monitors found throughout the Digital World. Now both worlds would be able to listen to his announcement. 

"Hello, worlds. Let me take a few minutes to speak my mind here." 

The cameraman moves in for a better angle on Virus, in order to get a better view of him and to let the whole world see his whole appearance. Virus looks towards the camera and continues. The cameras pan up from the monster's feet all the way up to his face. 

"In fact, I have good news for those of you who are living in peace and happiness. This time, I'm going to bring you a time of thrill and excitement." 

But everyone in the room would not stay calm and show the looks of fear on every one of their faces. Virus could only smile and continue on his little revelation. 

"My name is Virus. You should know that an unknown monster absorbed numerous of helpless people. Well right after that monster transformed, it became me." 

More frightened gasps and screams are heard from throughout the whole room. They couldn't believe that this was the same monster that was absorbing all of those innocent souls just a few days ago, and now they got to get a good look at his fully evolved form right in their own television station. 

"First, I must thank you for providing me with a great amount of energy." 

Throughout the whole world, people were tuning into the broadcast and listening for themselves. Each time they changed the channel, they only found all of their TV stations covered by Virus' evil grin. He was practically taking over their own television sets. 

Even the inhabitants of the Digital World were watching on and listening to what Virus had to say. 

"Please relax. I do not need any more energy from living bodies. I have decided to organize a so-called competition known as the War Games. The venue shall be on Earth, just sixty miles away from Tokyo. The stage and the ring have been set up there." 

Even Leomon, X, Gennai and Azulongmon were watching Virus' announcement through their viewing orb. They weren't going to miss out on this big historic announcement that is very essential to the fate of not just the Digital World but that of the real world as well. 

"It will be much different from the old tournaments during the early days of the Digital World… If your person loses, the next contestant shall come up next and face me. This is good for you. If I keep fighting, I will perhaps get very fatigued…" 

Now there was a long pause among many groups of people throughout both worlds while they had their eyes glued to their television sets and listening to the announcement. 

"The rules of this competition are the same as the old ones. Whoever gives up or gets tossed out of the ring is regarded as a loss. I will show mercy, but whoever gets killed will be regarded as a loss as well." 

The Digi-Destined has their eyes locked onto the TV and the digimon looked just as intensified as ever. They were more than ready to face him anytime now, even today, but they held back their anger for the time being and let the monster continue his announcement. 

"And if I'm not defeated, I shall destroy both worlds!" 

"What?! That no good monster," exclaimed Davis. 

Even Ken, Yolei and Izzy paused during their work on Black War Greymon in order to listen to the announcement. Black War Greymon turns his attention and sees his most hated foe on the television monitor. 

"I can see faces filled with fear just about everyday. And at the very end, all humans and digimon will be wiped out!" 

"Damn him!" growled Dimitri. 

"I'm very confident in my power. I want everyone to participate. Plus take a good look at what you're going to be up against." 

With that said, Virus holds out his hand and reaches back. He then blasts out the back wall of the studio. The ki-blast continues through every following building, and through a very, tall mountain. In a matter of moments, the mountain in the background goes exploding and leaving nothing more than fallen debris and devastated landscape. A smile forms across the monster's face. 

"If you don't want that, come and take part! I'm waiting for you! Now let the games begin! The competition shall be in nine days! Good luck to you all! You're going to need it!" 

Virus goes flying out through the open space and laughs on his way through the city and out towards the countryside within a matter of minutes. 

The Digi-Destined all looked outside and saw a devastated TV station. Matt looked out with an angry look on his face. 

"Well, thank god that dad was working today! He would have flipped out when he saw this!" exclaimed Matt. 

"He's such an unforgivable monster!" cried out Joe. 

"He even said that he was going to kill everybody in both worlds," exclaimed Davis, "I knew he couldn't be trusted." 

"He's terrible," TK said, "I was too naive to think that we won't get killed because of the stupid rules!" 

"TK?" Patamon replied. 

"Who can fight that monster? Dimitri and Matt aren't good enough, not even Davis. And Tai… Kari…" TK wanted to finish but he couldn't. 

Dimitri stood there nodding in agreement and silent, but obviously very angry and frustrated. Mimi looks to him, and then to Matt. Matt punches the wall behind him and faces the ground. Mimi walks up to him. 

"Where are you going, Matt?" asked Mimi. 

"Gabumon and I can't stand it! My dad was nearly killed out there and I won't allow that monster to do any harm to my family. Until I kill that monster myself, I will then cool off my rage." 

"Oh, Matt…" 

"Hey, father! I'll go with you too!" exclaimed Dimitri. 

Suddenly Mimi stops Dimitri and hands something to him. She gives him her small pendent that is shaped like the symbol of the Crest of Sincerity. It had a beautiful neon green glow to it. Dimitri looks down over it and holds it tightly. 

"It's for good luck," Mimi said, "Please take care of yourself, son." 

"Thanks mother…" 

"Now get strong… You and Matt." 

Dimitri nodded and called over to his Patamon. Matt and Gabumon shrugged their shoulders as they waited for Dimitri and Patamon to meet up with them. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back inside the training chamber room, Omega X and Celesta X were clashing with one another. They were trading blows and nearly equal in power as their year of training was coming to a near end. 

*************************************************************************************** 

The whole world was in frenzy as many inhabitants have begun to move out of their homes in fear of being destroyed by Virus within nine days. A large mass of cars moves about out of the city of Odaiba. Each of them was on their own way to hide somewhere. No matter if there was traffic, they would fight through as hard as they could. In addition, there was only one objective among all of these people: get the hell out of the city. 

Then a horde of frightened citizens rush around while screaming to the top of their lungs. 

Back at the apartments, the Digi-Destined were among the few people that stuck around and surprisingly there wasn't a group of armed forces to tell them to evacuate the area. Cody, Armadillomon and Betamon all looked out from the windows as they watched the large crowd leaving the city and cars crashing into one another. 

"Man! I wish I was among those people," Betamon said, "I want to get the heck out of here!" 

"Its just going to be the same, no matter where you go," replied Cody. 

"Right, Virus said that if he defeated all of his opponents, he'd kill everyone here and in the Digital World," said Armadillomon. 

"Yeah, so what about at least hitching a ride in a spaceship and flying out into orbit?" asked Betamon. 

"Betamon…" Cody said. 

"Besides Virus won't follow us in deep space," Betamon replied. 

"And just leave us out in the cold?" asked Armadillomon, "That's very low o' you." 

Meanwhile, Davis, Sora, Joe, and Michael all stood around watching the television and looked at the chaos that was ensuing throughout the world. There was panic among the people worldwide. 

"Ugh. It's my entire fault. If only… I would…" Davis wanted to finish to what he was saying but couldn't. 

Suddenly he looks back to when he smashed the remote controller that he was supposed to have used to deactivate Sonja yesterday or else all of this would have never happened. 

"Its my fault that Virus become fully evolved. I let her get absorbed!" 

He then pictures Sonja and then pictures the fully evolved Virus smiling. He shook off those thoughts. 

"Umm, Davis. What's the matter?" asked Veemon. 

"Guys! I have decided that Veemon and I will fight against Virus!" 

The other Digi-Destined looked at him as if he were crazy and shocked at his declaration. Michael gasps and looks back at him. 

"It was my entire fault that all of this has taken place and now I'm out to correct that mistake!" exclaimed Davis. 

Davis goes running for the door, but then Sora stopped him and Veemon. She looked at them with a serious look on her face. 

"Don't go!" 

"Huh? Why not?" 

"You know very well that you and Veemon aren't near Virus' power. Even at your fused form of Paildramon, you don't even stand a chance." 

Davis and Veemon both look down at the ground as if they were upset that they are forbidden from fighting Virus at such a situation such as this. 

"I'm sorry but I have to correct this mistake!" 

"I think he's right on this one, Davis," Joe said, "Even Paildramon is no match for Virus." 

"But if you want to. You can enter his competition," said Sora, "Think about it. It gives you more time for you and Veemon to use the training chamber in order to perfect your digital fusion. Who knows, maybe you'll be even better than Omega X." 

Davis thought of that idea and pictured himself in his fused mega form standing triumphant over a fallen Virus and a rescued Sonja. A devious smirk came across his face and he smiles. 

"Alright, I'll take your words for it, guys. What do you say, Veemon? You ready to get some revenge on Virus?!" 

"And plus I get more than enough time to snooze." 

"Sure, whatever you want. And we'll correct the mistake that we have made!" 

"Besides you shouldn't go blaming yourself. Its not your fault," Joe said. 

"Let's just have high hopes in Tai and Kari now," Cody said, "That's all we can say." 

"Their fusion power is so limitless. There's no telling to how much stronger they have gotten," said Michael. 

Davis nodded in agreement and looked over to Veemon. The little blue digimon nodded and they both looked out to the window. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Back at the training grounds, TK, Dimitri and Matt met up with X, Leomon and Gennai. They were still waiting for Tai and Kari to finish their chamber training and exit out. 

"When will Tai and Kari come out?" asked Dimitri. 

"Almost a whole day with three hours left," replied X, "They've been overdoing it for some reason." 

"Hmph! They might not come out even after a whole day," remarked Matt. 

Dimitri and TK look right over towards matt with concerned looks on their faces, but they were upset with his arrogance. 

Matt finished at what he was then going to say. 

"I'm sure that they will stay in there longer than that." 

"Be patient. We still have nine more days until the War Games take place," said Leomon, "You're also going to be in the training room more than just one day. You can take a rest. You can let me go in first." 

"Ha! You're only wasting your own time," laughed Matt, "From now on, it will be the world of the strongest fusion warriors much like myself and Gabumon." 

Leomon turns around and glares right at the chamber door. Matt continues to ramble on with his back turned. 

"Fine. It's up to you though, but in the next eight days following, Gabumon and myself will be using that room. We're using it through all of those days!" 

"What a shame. One or two of the different species can stay in the room for only two days. That's forty-eight hours. You do the math," Leomon explained. 

"What?! What if its over forty-eight hours?!" 

"Then the exit of the door will disappear and you two will be trapped in there for all eternity!" said Gennai. 

"Heh, looks like you're shit out of luck my friend," X added. 

"On the other hand, we can still use it for twenty-three hours!" exclaimed Dimitri, "I think that could be useful father." 

Matt crosses his arms again and looks down to face Gabumon. He has been punked by the masker warrior. Suddenly, everybody spins around and turns around to face the door of the chamber room. The digimon could feel enormous ki about to emerge. 

"Its Omega X's and Gatomon's ki," said Patamon, "They're coming out pretty soon." 

"But why so fast?" asked Matt, "Its not even a whole day!" 

Everyone is silent for a moment and their eyes all widen in shock. The digimon were just as speechless to the amount of power levels that they were reading. All eyes are on the doorway leading to the path that leads to the chamber room. 

Footsteps are then heard, but they can't see the source just yet. A set of legs appears in the doorway, a pair of long legs with a few cuts and scratches on them. Then Celesta X was revealed. Her top was almost coming off and her long, blonde hair was blowing across her face. Then out came Omega X with bits of his armor being shattered and broken. 

"What? Matt and Dimitri have come? And I can still sense Virus' ki," said Omega X, "He's still alive? What is this all about?" 

TK and the others turned, as they saw none other than Celesta X. This long-legged, blonde and sexy looking warrior was surprisingly Kari herself with Gatomon in their fusion form. TK and Patamon's mouths were gaped wide open at what they were seeing. It was as though Kari had already matured. 

"That's Kari? Wow, what a growth spurt and a physical development," TK said, "Did she dye her hair?" 

"No. They're in their fusion form," Patamon replied, "Unbelievable." 

"Hey guys. And no, this is our fusion form," Celesta X said with a mixture of both Gatomon's and Kari's voice, "We are Amazing grace." 

"That sounds good enough for me," said TK. 

"Tell us. What just happened here," Omega X asked with the mixture of both Tai's and War Greymon's voice. 

Dimitri and Leomon gasped at what they were gazing at and then they returned back to their senses once again. 

"In fact," Omega X said, "Before we discuss, can somebody bring me something to eat. I'm starving!" 

"Well. He hasn't changed that much," remarked Leomon. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Later, Omega X and Celesta X were enjoying themselves a big feast that was soon prepared for them, courtesy of Azulongmon and Gennai. Dimitri stares at them across the table in total shock at the large quantities of food that they were consuming. 

"Mmmm! Delicious!" exclaimed Omega X. 

"This is very good," said Celesta X, "Mmm. I can stuff myself like this anytime. I've never been this hungry before." 

Soon after that, the dirty dishes were piling up on top of each other. Dimitri is wide-eyed and gaping at the number of plates. Leomon was a bit surprised but he knew what to expect from these two. Gennai is pretty much in the same surprise category alongside Dimitri at the moment, even though he knew better than to realize that the cooking from the guardians are good enough to be consumed within a few minutes. That's how delicious their food was. It was rich and pure. 

Matt stands away from the group, even much further away than Leomon at the moment. He and Gabumon pretty much had their eyes locked onto Omega X. He was looking over his shoulder right over to them. 

"How did they become like this? Why are they in fusion form?" 

He looks at the two fusion warriors. First to Omega X and then to Celesta X. Gabumon decides to speak up next. 

"It feels a bit strange," replied Gabumon, "They have naturally retained that state." 

"Yes. He's able to do so after remaining in his form for a spontaneous period of time. Before he entered the room, he could only remain in his fused state for a little less than an hour. Now, he's able to retain his form by adapting to a harsh environment inside the chamber. Believe me. I've been through the same crap in my prime." 

Celesta X soon sets down another empty bowl and pats her stomach. 

"I'm so full." 

Omega X then pays his own stomach and agrees with his sister. Dimitri stares right down at the plates and the dishes all piled up. TK was surprised to see that Kari was able to consume that much food. They were quite baffled to know that Kamiyas have near bottomless stomachs. Omega X leans back on his hands. 

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, guys. Ok, Dimitri, you want to fill us in on what has been going on," asked Omega X. 

"Um, Yes, sure," replied Dimitri. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere a train full of people passes by. A woman tries to sleep through her trip out of Shibuya and out into the country, but her child goes energetic as she points out to the window. The child goes waving and yelling out towards the window. 

"Hey!" 

"Honey? What do you see?" 

The woman stares right out the window, but for a while, sees nothing at the moment. She then gasps and screams out when she sees Virus flying along the train, watching it out of the corner of his eye with a smile on his face. Suddenly, the whole train starts to panic at whom they were seeing. Then they all tried getting out of the train in order to escape Virus. The train then comes into a crossroad, stopping at an amazing amount of traffic if one considers the fact that they're in the middle of nowhere. A man steps out in front of the traffic while shaking his fist. 

"Hurry up! Start it, come on!" 

Meanwhile, the other drivers and passengers express their opinions and start to side with the angry man. The train passes and then the man stops yelling. On the other side of the tracks staring at him was none other than Virus. The man and the whole group gasp in complete terror. 

"Aren't you driving this way? What's the matter?!" 

Frightened murmuring flows through the large crowd among them but then no one moves a muscle. They are all in complete shock. 

"Then I will make my move," said Virus. 

The monster stepped forward, which causes the man to scream out and run away into safety. And the other begins to run away as well to follow his lead. Virus steps in front of a red convertible, watches the people and looks down at the now empty car. He lifts the car above his head with tremendous ease. 

"You've forgotten this." 

With one arm, Virus heaves the car at the horde of people running away. It then hills down a hill, and the car is able to make an on head collision with the people as an explosion occurs and the screams of the people can he heard in the background. Virus looks on all satisfied with a grin that would frighten the likes of Devimon. 

Looking on from the train, a boy with a sketchpad looks on at the destruction inflicted. 

"Who could do such a thing? Oh, if only I had a guardian angel to protect me." 

The boy's sketchpad contained a drawing of a dragon-like dinosaur. Eventually, this sketch would become the boy's guardian angel within the next seven years. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back at the garage site near the apartments, more repairs were being done to Black War Greymon. The team of Izzy, Ken and Yolei were still not quite done with him just yet. 

Izzy stands over Black War Greymon's motionless body, and further away, Ken and Yolei both work on a computer. They scroll through lines of programming information, mostly long strings of math problems. Among these math problems are numerous of printings of the words 'Taichi Kamiya.' 

"But why would all of Tai's information be in Black War Greymon's head?" asked Yolei. 

"What?" 

Izzy walks over towards them and looks over the lines of programming with a blank stare over his face. Suddenly images of Tai, Agumon, Greymon, Metal Greymon, War Greymon and Omega X pop up along the apartment home in Odaiba, images of Kari Kamiya, the Kamiya family, and so on. 

"You guys don't get it?" asked Ken, He was designed to kill Tai and Agumon." 

They all look back to right where Black War Greymon was laying motionless on the table with wires running all over his head. 

"It doesn't seem that way," said Yolei, "Only now, some part of him is about beating Omega X." 

"No," replied Izzy, "His circuitry is far too complex. So I'm not sure yet. I don't think he's all that bad." 

"He's right. There's some kind of closeness about him that we know for sure," said Tentomon. 

Izzy walks back towards the table. 

"Right. Maybe it's because we've changed history so much," said Yolei. 

"I think that it's very lucky for us since he wants to fight Virus. That's really unbelievable," Ken replied. 

Ken and Yolei walk over to where Izzy was standing as they continued their research over the mysterious fighter. 

*************************************************************************************** 

The group had already told Omega X and Celesta X about everything concerning Virus' plan of the War Games competition. 

"Wow, a competition?" asked Omega X, "Should be interesting." 

"Interesting?" pondered Dimitri. 

Suddenly, Matt and Gabumon walk right up towards Omega X. Matt speaks up. 

"Well? Do you have confidence in beating Virus?" asked Matt. 

"We don't know. We still haven't seen Virus reach his full evolution. We'll go and take a look at it first." 

He then raises his fingers, concentrates and then shouts out one of his new techniques that was taught to him by the guardians. 

"TIME WARP!!" 

He then quickly disappears out of nowhere in a form of matter in order to teleport himself to the location of Virus' competition in the Digital World. 

_"Tai is up to something. I just know he has an ace up his sleeve,"_ X said in thought. 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Killer Instinct "The way U Move" plays] 

Virus stands alone on the fighting platform where the War Games will occur. Omega X quickly reappears right behind Virus after making his disappearance from the guardian's realm. Virus was the first to speak without even turning his back. 

"Ahhh. Taichi." 

"Yes, it is us." 

"Well, this is the stage for the War Games to occur. This will decide the fate of two worlds within eight days' time. You like it?" 

"This crappy platform is to determine the fate of two worlds? It looks very disappointing if it's to decide that." 

Virus looks back right at his long-time adversary and smiles. Now the fighter that he had been longing to face was now in the same ring with him for a little confrontation. The set up for the main event to occur was in eight day's time. He turns partially around, about ninety degrees. They stare right at each other as if they were gladiators about to clash with one another in a historic battle. 

[Dragonball Z's English Theme "The Howling" plays] 

Suddenly, the skies turn completely black over one of the Earth's cities. Lighting begins to strike out of nowhere. Then the lighting strikes all around the stage, and rocks and debris rise up into the air above. The gravitational forces were just as strong as ever with these two around at the same time. A dome of golden light expands out from the center of the stage. Lighting circles around most of the stage then vanishes, to begin striking randomly at the ground once again. The weather chaos suddenly turns into the image of a full tank of neon, green liquid with occasional air bubbles. In the center is a small lump of data and cells. 

"He's finally become it. This is the full evolution of Virus? I've been waiting for this moment ever since I first heard about you. Now we get our chance in stopping you," Omega X said. 

Virus doesn't answer to his adversary. Suddenly images of each of Virus' forms flashed up. The small lump of cells and data first come up. Then, the large insect creature is shown. The original form in the ruins of the altered future city is then shown. Followed by, the fight between Jax and the original Virus, then Virus' second form against Sonja, and finally the full evolution of the monster himself. 

Lighting strikes all around Virus as he stares silently right at Omega X. Finally he speaks up and smiles. 

"This is it. The moment we both have been waiting for." 

Lighting strikes between them yet again as if the lines themselves were being thrown and that the showdown between these two mega powers will soon clash with one another and both worlds will witness this clash of the titans. 

Both the earth and the digital world are shown in space in side views. A large force field of sorts forms a rather large bubble around the spot the two fighters are standing on. Lighting madly danced right inside the bubble. 

************************************************************************************* 

Back on Earth, the ocean water surges forth quickly because of the force coming through the Digital World. Both worlds were able to feel their presence. Cody, Armadillomon and Betamon all watch on, with frightened looks on their faces. 

"What is it?" asked Betamon. 

Inside, Sora, Davis, Joe and Michael follow the 'events', it if could really be such. 

"What a powerful ki!" said Biyomon, "Is it Virus? All of it?!" 

"But its more than that," replies Veemon. 

"No kidding. This ki is still going up," said Gomamon. 

Suddenly, they all gasp and look up and then towards each other. 

"Tai?! Omega X," they all said in unison. 

This quickly catches Sora's attention as she looks out the window and towards the darkened skies. 

"It's Omega X's ki!" exclaimed Veemon. 

"He's finally out of the training chamber," said Davis. 

***************************************************************************************** 

[Perfect Cell's English theme plays] 

Back at the War Games site, Omega X speaks up towards Virus letting him know his decision. 

"We'll definitely join the competition," said Omega X, "So before I join in, don't kill anyone. Understand?! This contest will get quite exciting." 

With that said, Omega X places his fingers on his fore head and shouts out. 

"TIME WARP!!" 

Omega X quickly vanishes out as a form of particles as he sets back towards the realm of Azulongmon to meet up with the others to full them in on the scoop. 

The skies around the stage returns back to normal much like earth's skies have already. 

"Taichi, this contest must be better than one can expect," Virus said. 

**************************************************************************************** 

The others all gathered around Omega X as they began to ask him many questions concerning Virus and his War Games competition. 

Well, Tai?" asked Dimitri. 

"Frankly speaking, I never thought he could become so powerful. It's hard to predict how strong he is. We won't know unless we try. Maybe we can't beat him as Omega X." 

Matt and Gabumon listened to them, but wasn't going to react to their comments. On the other hand, the others simply gasped in shock. 

"No! It can't be," exclaimed TK. 

Leomon stares ahead silently, and sweating at the same time. Omega X doesn't even react to TK's final comment. 

"Really?" asked Dimitri. 

"I can use the chamber room again, right?" asked Leomon, "There's still more time. We have just agreed on the order. I'll be first, then Matt and Gabumon will go on their own." 

"In fact, if I go in, then no one else even needs to go in," commented Matt. 

"Wait a sec. I want to give it a try too," said TK. 

"Dimitri and Faith will be next, followed by TK and Patamon. And last, you and Celesta X can still return back into the training chamber," said Leomon. 

Just then, Omega X and Celesta X look right at each other dead in the eyes. Omega X turns to face Leomon and replies to his plan. 

"No, Kari and I don't need a turn," replied Omega X. 

"What?!" the whole group cried in unison. 

"We'll practice in the real world. Nine days will be more than enough," Omega X said. 

"You're not serious!" exclaimed Matt. 

"Tai? Have you lost it?" X asked. 

Dimitri and TK stare on, wide-eyed, but silent at the moment. Leomon uncrosses his arms in total surprise. Even Celesta X was caught in surprise by her own brother's decision. But Omega X just stands there all confident and so sure of himself. 

What?! Omega X refuses to return back into the training chamber?! I don't know, Tai. Things are looking bleak! I hope you know what you are doing. How will he and Kari progress on with their digital fusion training during these next nine days? Stay tuned for the next Digimon Fusion! 

[Digimon Zero Two second ending theme "Itsumo Itsumo Demo" plays] 

[Preview] 

Celesta X: Tai, are you sure about this? Do you think it's right to take a day off? 

Omega X: Sure! Christmas is coming up and I can't wait to kick back! The War Games won't be starting until December 31st. So, let's just relax. 

Leomon: I'm not so sure about Tai's judgment. Why doesn't he and Kari need another day in the chamber? 

Matt: Who cares?! I'll use the room and I will push myself further than that idiot ever hoped to achieve! 

Dimitri: There's only about eight days left, guys. We better use them wisely. 

Ken: Yolei, we've got trouble! 

Yolei: Who are you?! 

Voice: Just call me the Digi-King of Rock N Roll! Uh huh! Metal Etemon is in 'da house! 

Ken: It's time to put my crest into good use! 

Davis: Whoa! It's Ken's time on the next episode! Next time, it will be episode thirty-six! 

**A Time of Peace Before the Tournament! Everyone Sally Forth: Imperialdramon Takes Flight!**

Imperialdramon: Don't you miss my debut! 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: Well, there you have it! The countdown to the War games is on! Let's just hope that Omega X knows what he's doing. 

Max: He knows what he's doing. He'll be ready for that rat bastard. Man, this is like the time I had to face the Digital Warlord. Deja Vu. 

Keke: Only this time, you're father plays the hero. I wonder what kind of hidden secrets are behind Kari's Amazing Grace. Something tells me that she'll play a major part into the War Games. 

Coral: Ok, I think I got rid of all those perverted little boys. Whew. So, what should I be next year? I definitely have plenty of leather to use. Oo, I know what I want to be. 

[Everyone, except Coral, has anime sweat drops coming down the back of their heads.] 

Max: She's planning way too early, but it's better than getting ready at the last minute. 

SSJ4T: All right! The countdown is on! Be sure to check out the latest Tamers fic and check back to see if we updated another chapter! Until then, peace out! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	16. A Time of Peace Before the Tournament! E...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Virus, Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: Hey, guys! Welcome to another chapter of the Virus Saga! As you know, the countdown to the War Games is on. These next few chapters won't really involve any big battles, but they're a fresh air of relief before the heavy fighting starts again. 

Max: I guess breaks are fine in this case. I'm so looking forward to the showdown between Virus and my dad. It will rival the fight I had with the Digital Warlord. 

Coral: Geez, I'm not even close to their power and I'm supposed to be a saiyan. 

SSJ4T: Well you at least became a Super Saiyan. 

Coral: It's still not enough. I need to harness more power. I'll have to go into the Time Chamber that Goku and Vegeta used. 

Max: I don't know. Are you able to rival their power? 

Coral: Why not? It's all about the girl power! 

SSJ4T: Oh brother, we better get out of here before she goes on another ego trip. Anyway, you guys enjoy the fic! This one's dedicated to a fellow fic author named Dark Warrior! I hope you're reading, DW. This one's for you. 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**A Time of Peace Before the Tournament! Everyone Sally Forth: Imperialdramon Takes Flight!**

Just as Leomon and Gennai were about to offer Omega X a chance to re-enter the training chamber in order to help improve his techniques even better, they were shocked to realize that he declined the offer and would rather train myself on earth. 

The others were just as speechless at Omega X's decision. Was he just plain crazy or did he have something up his sleeve and he's not telling anybody his secret. 

Celesta X was just as shocked as the others were, but perhaps even more shocked. She thought that her brother's fusion form was enough to put away such a powerful force such as Virus. 

However, X didn't seem at all surprised by Omega X's declaration. He could feel a strong ki coming from Omega X. 

_"Yes, you are definitely up to something, Tai. I know you are."_

Leomon looked right at Omega X with a concerned look on his face after uncrossing his arms. 

"What? You mean you've had enough use of it? You're not going in again?" asked Leomon. 

"You do realize that you can enter. Maybe this fusion might wear off and it will eventually render you helpless in the upcoming War Games," said Gennai. 

"No. I'm fine. We'll just take this time just to kick back and relax," Omega X replied, "Sure, we'll train here and there but what's the point of it? Even we heroes need a little vacation. Don't you guys agree?" 

"But why?" asked TK, "You can still go in for another day." 

"The body has a lot to suffer while being in that room, even without doing everything," said Omega X, "Then I can't have a good rest. Plus we're very heavy sleepers." 

"Ha! So you admit your weaknesses!" exclaimed Matt, "Poor Tai and Agumon can't even bear suffering in that room?" 

"If you look at it in your own perspective," said Omega X, "Even if we force ourselves to tolerate it, its just pain. That's not practice. But we don't object you're going back into that room. There's still room for more improvement." 

"What?! I don't think I heard what you just said. It seemed like you meant that you two are more powerful than Gabumon and me in our fusion form!" exclaimed Matt. 

"Sure, we're way above you." 

"What?!" 

Omega X looks over towards Matt and simply smiles right towards him, in order to further infuriate him. Matt, as usual, stood there while clenching his fists tightly in sheer anger. 

"Well I for one agree with you're decision," X stated. 

"Huh?! You actually favor his decision?!" Dimitri asked. 

"Yes. It might not be a wise one, but I can't argue with my student. After all, he might actually have a secret weapon up his sleeve. Hell, I can predict that even Virus won't be able to see this one coming." 

"What's the surprise, Tai?" Gabumon asked. 

"Well, look at the time! Whew! Lets all work very hard," said Omega X, "See you all at the competition in nine days." 

Omega X looks over towards the other Digi-Destined and the digimon. He looks over to Leomon and Gennai. Then he looks down at Celesta X. 

"I'm going to be leaving now, Kari," said Omega X, "But I'll be back. Remember to keep your ki level at a constant level, in order to remain in your fusion form. Remember what I taught you." 

"Don't worry. You have my word for it," Celesta X said. 

Omega X nods and then places his fingers on his forehead. His body started to phase away slowly as particles of matter. 

"TIME WARP!" 

With that said, Omega X is gone within the speed of light itself and makes his exit out from the training grounds on Azulongmon and back into Earth's dimension. 

_"I just hope you know what you're doing, Tai,"_ Kari said in Celesta X's thoughts. 

Just then, TK and the others, all came around and examined Celesta X's new feminine image. The exceptions were X, Dimitri, Matt and Leomon. She looked down at all of them with a look of bewilderment. 

"Man. I never thought the fusion of Gatomon and Kari would turn out this hot," said Gennai said, "I must say, you guys did great work…" 

"Hey Kari, can you hear me?" asked TK. 

"Of course, silly," Kari's voice spoke out from within Celesta X. "So what do you think or our new look?" 

"Not bad… Kind of like a dream girl… Come… Ok! Ok! I didn't mean it that way!" exclaimed the blonde-haired boy. 

Celesta X stood giggling and looking over towards Matt and Dimitri. A sigh came over her and she soon realized that Matt was more determined than ever to out beat Tai when it comes to the power of digital fusion. 

_"Shit! Every time, we reach a new level of power and status, Tai is always there to overwhelm me with these new techniques and he's able to increase his fighting power without breaking a sweat! He's always been there, laughing at my face! Well, that's all going to change,"_ Matt thought. 

Suddenly, everyone noticed Matt clenching his fists and his chest glows a blue metallic glow. Leomon takes notice of this and was about to speak. 

"You're going to have to wait your turn," Leomon said, "Because it's my time to enter. So I suggest you to get some rest here." 

"Bah. You're so foolish. I'll just wait, even though I know this is just a waste of my time," Matt exclaimed, "Now hurry up and get in that damn chamber. Or I'll have to drag your ass in there myself." 

_"Oh Matt. If only you didn't have to use me as a tool in your little grudge against Tai,"_ Gabumon said to himself. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back in the Digital World's realm, a peaceful morning sun was rising over the clouds and the dawning of the afternoon would soon arrive. And there was so little activity occurring in the great forest. However, all of that would soon change. 

Just miles away from the dimensional portal leading into Azulongmon's world, there was a large picnic blanket laid out. Tons of fresh snacks and treats were sprawled all across the picnic blanket. Then two people were sitting along while watching the Digital World's beautiful scenery. It was none other than the two Digi-Destined, Ken and Yolei. 

They decided to take a break from fixing Black War Greymon and were told so by Izzy, since he offered to work on Black War Greymon for the time being. Yolei and Ken were getting much closer to each other and were becoming the best of friends. Sure, Davis and the others have managed to hang out with Ken, but nobody has gotten closer to Ken than Yolei has. 

Ken was most comfortable when telling about his problems to her only and felt that she was compassionate enough to give him some guidance on how to live a better life after committing horrible acts when he was the Digimon Kaiser. 

"So, was this your idea?" asked Ken, "I mean we should be helping Izzy in repairing Black War Greymon." 

"I asked for this. I felt that we've been working too hard with Izzy and he finally let us have a time to relax. Besides, it's the best possible solution to get our minds off of the upcoming War Games tournament." 

"Oh. Well, so, what do you want to talk about?" 

"I don't know. But I'll tell you one thing…" 

"What's that?" 

"I don't want to see you beat yourself up and blame yourself for all the things you have done in the past." 

"Yes. I'm glad you understand the real 'me'. I've never wanted to harm the Digital World." 

"Right. Shadramon used you as a puppet, but those days are over. You've changed a lot, Ken." 

Ken looks to the skies and nods. He started to think of everything that has occurred during the past three years since the last time he was the Digimon Kaiser. 

"Now I realize that there are threats looking to consume our worlds," Ken said. 

"That's right and it's our duties as the Digi-Destined to stop them. We may not have been around to participate in the first battles that the other original kids had, but we are going into a new battle now. Perhaps our biggest test to date. We have to defeat Virus or the two worlds will be gone." 

"And that's why we can take this time to relieve ourselves of this stress and then prepare for the big day." 

"Perfecto! Now you're catching on, Ken. No more stress. Just relax." 

Wormmon and Hawkmon looked towards each other with smiles across their faces. 

"Don't you think we should be training?" asked Hawkmon, "After all we only have about eight and a half days." 

"We should but we also need to relax," Wormmon said, "I agree with Yolei on this one. We just need to relax." 

"You're right. So you want to go gather some grub in the woods," Hawkmon asked. 

"Sure and don't plan on eating me. I'm one grub you don't want to get your filthy beak on." 

"I promise." 

**************************************************************************************** 

Back in the earth's realm, Omega X finds himself in the middle of the air while hovering above a large desolate landscape. 

"Cool. There are no forests around here. We can't afford to knock out anymore forests that are home to wildlife," Omega X said, "Well here goes nothing!" 

Suddenly, Omega X started to shake while clenching his fists. He lets out a raging scream and then a huge wave of energy came shooting out from his body. A bright golden aura forms all over his body, which allowed him to power up even further. 

"Mach Speed Times Sixty!!" 

The aura around him quickly turned into a fiery, crimson red color instead of gold now. His eyes were fueling with blood, red coloration. The sands below him started to rise up due to the huge amounts of gravitational energy during this ki level increase. Omega X powers up even more as dusts and rocks started to encircle him. He lets out another scream and then a huge wind comes blowing away the sand of the desolate landscape. 

*************************************************************************************** 

The other Digi-Destined and their digimon felt the incredible ki increase that was occurring even from the Digital World itself. It was now obvious that Omega X's power could easily be sensed among two worlds without any problems. This was simply just an incredible feat, even for a fusion level warrior such as Omega X. 

Suddenly, the skies were becoming completely black as a result of this and a tremendous force that manages to shake up the ground that they were standing on hits the entire group. 

"What is this ki coming from?!" asked TK frantically. 

Azulongmon quickly appears from out of his hiding spot and makes his presence felt. He too was able to sense the ki that belonged to Omega X. He sure wasn't going to miss out on the chance to read his new ki level after training in the training chamber. 

"It's Omega X! All of this energy is coming from him alone," replied Azulongmon. 

The group all gasped in total shock at they were just old by the mighty guardian. Even he was speechless at the increased ki level that Omega X was able to achieve in such a training facility as the chamber room of time itself. 

Dimitri gasps while Matt stands there with an angry look on his face. It was now clear that matt was just as angry as ever after Gabumon warned him of the upcoming power increase coming from Omega X. Not only has Omega X become stronger than Metalla X but also proving it too. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Omega X continues on powering up as the rocks and debris start to rise above from the ground. Even Wormmon and Hawkmon sensed his ki and were just as shocked as the others were at this very moment. 

Ken and Yolei felt the ground shake. They began to wonder what it was and they figured that it was just a minor earthquake but then Wormmon and Hawkmon came screaming towards them. 

"Ken! I can feel Omega X! This is his ki!" exclaimed Wormmon. 

"He's right, Yolei! And he obviously is done with his in-chamber training. His power is unbelievable!" exclaimed Hawkmon. 

"I can imagine," said Yolei. 

"He's more than ready to face Virus by himself," Ken replied, "I really do believe that he will be the one that puts Virus away for good!" 

A few seconds pass and Omega X stops powering from to his maximum level. He felt his body aching and power surging through his veins. His power was now fully intact and supplied after this major upgrade power. He started to catch his breath and holds in his breathe. 

"Yes. That's what we needed! Now I can go rest my body out and train in the next two days. I better take a slow step at a time then," Omega X said. 

With that said, he continues on his travel through the Digital World in search for a place to rest out his strained body. He needed rest just as much as he wanted to train, both are very important in building up a very powerful warrior and Omega X was certainly no exception to that. 

"Mark my words, Virus. Your days will come!" 

**************************************************************************************** 

The Digi-Destined all look on from the viewing orb and gasped at what they just saw. Even Celesta X was just as shocked as they were, even when she was in the training room this whole time with her brother. 

_"Wow, I've never seen him reach to that maximum level before, that's just simply amazing,"_ Celesta X said to herself. 

"He's powerful indeed!" exclaimed TK. 

"Besides, they haven't shown their true power yet. If he has…" Leomon was about to finish saying. 

"Amazing… Maybe they can beat Virus," replied Dimitri. 

"We won't know for sure," X replied. "Until that day comes, we can't judge how much power Omega X has gained. We must never underestimate the enemy. We have yet to find out Virus' maximum strength." 

Matt growls to himself angrily and clenches his fists. He looks up into the darkened skies and stomps the ground. 

_"Damn it! Tai is always one step ahead of me! It's really driving me nuts! I thought that I'd caught up by now! Now Omega X is ahead of me again!"_

Matt looks over back towards the other Digi-Destined and the digimon as he cried out angrily. 

"Leomon!" 

Leomon turns to face Matt and looked towards him as if he was about to say something but Matt spoke up first. 

"Come on! Go in if you want to! You're wasting our time!" exclaimed Matt, "Get into that damn chamber room now." 

**************************************************************************************** 

Back at the Digital World, Yolei and Ken were quite relieved to know that the earthquakes all a sudden ended. But they were relieved that Omega X didn't use his power increase to actually destroy the Digital World. He would have if he pushed himself too far. 

"Are you okay, Yolei?" asked Ken. 

"Yeah. I'm fine. Looks like the worst is over for now," Yolei said. 

"Yeah. I say we take a little walk through the forest to clear our minds." 

"Great idea, Ken!" 

"Ladies, first." 

"No. No. After you." 

Yolei goes on and walks ahead of Ken with a smile on her face. Ken goes and follows her along. Hawkmon and Wormmon both look on with smiles on their faces. 

"Ooo. I can see it now," Hawkmon said. 

"What?" Wormmon asked. 

"Don't you see what's going on?!" 

"They're walking together, so?" 

"Doesn't that tell you anything?!" 

"Maybe they like each other. Who knows?" 

"That's beside my point, Wormmon." 

The two Digi-Destined continued their long walk across the forest. Ken looks to make some eye contact with Yolei but he was too shy to even let Yolei know what he thinks of her. 

_"Man, what should I tell her? Do I really like her,"_pondered Ken. 

_"He's looking at me pretty funny. Does he really have a thing for me? I mean… Ok, he's cute and… Wait did I just say cute?! Ugh, there I go again. But there's something that is drawing me closer to him and I can't point my finger on what it could be… Wait a second… Could I be falling for Ken? Well I might as well tell him…"_

_"I think I better tell Yolei, now. Here goes nothing."_

"Yolei, I…" 

"Ken, I…" 

They both faced each other and had their eyes locked with one another. Yolei looked deeply into Ken's blue, starry eyes and she felt like getting closer to him. 

_"He's got such a cute smile and such gorgeous eyes. Ohhhh, could I actually be falling in love… Impossible… Yolei knows no such thing… But this… Could be quite an exception… He's just too cute to reject…"_

_"What if she does like me… and I'm too afraid to ask her…"_

"Ken, there's been something I've been meaning to ask…" 

"Yeah same here, Yolei." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." 

Just as soon as they were drawing closer to each other, they got closer and touched each other's hands and then there was an erupt sound in the background. It sounded almost like a meteorite collision. Ken and Yolei gasped at what they saw. 

"What was that?" asked Yolei. 

"I don't know but I'm going to check it out. You stay here." 

"Ugh. I don't think so. I'm going too!" 

The two Digi-Destined headed off towards through the forest. They pushed away the brush that got in their way and as soon as they reached to the middle point of the forest, they came across a large, crater with what seemed to be a large red ball of energy. 

"What is that?" asked Yolei. 

"I don't know. But there's a negative energy coming from it. It could be dangerous. We better go and tell the others about this." 

Suddenly, the red ball started to crack up as if it were hatching. But what kind of thing would hatch out of a large shell such as that? Only one way to find out was for Yolei and Ken to watch what was now about to come out. A silver fist goes punching right through the red core of the ball. Then the whole ball started to crack open and explode. Ken and Yolei fell down as they shielded their eyes. 

Hawkmon and Wormmon both sensed the explosive energy as they headed off to the direction of where the explosion took place. They also had a feeling that their partners were over at that location. 

"That was one whopper of an explosion!" exclaimed Hawkmon. 

"Let's hope that Ken and Yolei are alright!" 

"Agreed!" 

Just then, Ken and Yolei saw a familiar figure emerge from the large ball. As the smoke cleared, there stood a metallic monkey with a funky-looking hairdo and Japanese kanji on his chest. He also wore shades and had quite the sinister grin on his face. It was none other than… 

"Yo! Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! I've returned and the monkey man is back in town! Uh huh!" 

Ken and Yolei both rose to their and gasped at what they say. They saw none other than a metallic monkey with a bad Elvis-impersonation. 

"Who the heck is that?" asked Ken. 

"Ugh! Wait, I've heard about this guy from TK," Yolei said. 

"Ha! Ha! Let's kick this shiznit up! Metal Etemon is back in 'da house!!" 

"Ah! I knew it! I forgot his name! It's Etemon!" exclaimed Yolei, "But aren't you supposed to be dead?!" 

"I used to be Etemon but now I'm new and improved! Now I'm Metal Etemon! Uh huh! Thank you! Thank you very much!" 

"Gah! Just what we needed, new and unimproved!" exclaimed Hawkmon. 

"Hey! It's about time you two got here," Ken said. 

"We'll take care of him!" exclaimed Wormmon. 

"Right, this guy isn't that tough. Not compared to the bad dudes we've faced so far," said Hawkmon. 

"All right! Are you ready to go back to where you came from, Etemon!" Yolei cried out. 

"Well! Before we get down to business! I might as well explain how I became me!" 

Suddenly, Metal Etemon pulled out a microphone and gets into a rappers stance. 

"It all started when I was down in Digimon Limbo! Yeah! I'm the King of Rock N Rolla! Then, I was given another chance from the dark man downstairs and he gave me the power that I need to get revenge on you, Digi-Destined! I'm the Ayotolla of Rock N Rolla! Yeah! Yeah! I'm the man! I'm the monkey man! Metal Etemon! Yeah!" 

Ken and Yolei both covered their ears to revert themselves from listening from such horrid music as that from Metal Etemon. Both Wormmon and Hawkmon were on the ground with sweat drops coming down their heads. 

_"This guy was actually a threat to the original kids? This guy makes even Chris Jericho look good. If Eminem or DMX saw him just now, they would have shot his ass."_pondered Yolei. 

_"This guy is nuts, but he could be dangerous. We must take him out now,"_ Ken thought. 

"Hawkmon! Let's take this guy down! Armor up!" 

"Yes, Shurimon shall do the trick!" 

[Armor-evolution theme "Break Up!" plays] 

Yolei's d-terminal activated as the Digimental of Sincerity came shooting out towards Hawkmon and allowed him to armor-evolve into his armored form. 

"Digimental Up!!" 

"Hawkmon armor shinka!!" 

Hawkmon goes through his transformation as the images of Palmon's normal digivolutions appeared around him. Then Shurimon came into being and was ready to fight. 

"Shurimon! The Samurai of Sincerity!!" 

"Wormmon!! Go!!" 

Ken's D-3 powered up and it allowed Wormmon to evolve into his champion-level form. 

"Wormmon shinka!! Stingmon!!" 

"This should at least be a warm up for our upcoming battle against Virus!" exclaimed Yolei, "Shurimon! Let's layeth the smacketh down on his…" 

"Ok, I got your point, Yolei," Shurimon said as he flew into the battlefield. "There's no need to rip off the Great One." 

"So, it's a smack down you want? Then you're going to get one!" Metal Etetmon replied. 

Metal Etemon saw both Stingmon and Shurimon coming right at him as the two digimon attacked the metallic mega with furious punches and kicks being thrown at him. Metal Etemon easily maneuvers away from their head on attacks. Metal Etemon goes flying right at Shurimon and nails him right in the gut with a closed fist. Stingmon goes flying right behind Metal Etemon but then Metal Etemon easily grabs him and tosses him down to the ground. 

"Ugh! He's better than we thought!" Yolei exclaimed, "But we have a few tricks up our sleeves!" 

"Double Star!!" 

"Spiking Strike!!" 

The two attacks nailed Metal Etemon head on but they were still not enough to put away the metallic monkey as he easily swipes them away. Shurimon goes flying right at Metal Etemon and throws more of his Double Stars but Metal Etemon was able to maneuver away from them. Stingmon goes and rapidly kicks Metal Etemon in order to stun him long enough for Shurimon to make his next move. 

"Screw this," exclaimed Yolei, "Time for a little fusion power! Shurimon! Let's do this!" 

Shurimon quickly de-evolves back to Hawkmon and Yolei pulls out her D-3. It began to glow up and it allowed Hawkmon the chance to evolve into his champion-level form. 

"Hawkmon shinka!! Aquillamon!" 

[Digimon 02 Jogress-evolution theme "Beat It!" plays] 

Yolei held out her D-3 and pressed it against her chest. Her body started to glow a red aura and the same happened with Aquillamon. They were now about to merge with each other. 

"Aquillamon! Fusion Shinka!!" 

Then they came together in a single flash of light. As soon as the light vanished, Silphymon appeared in their place. 

"Silphymon!!" 

Metal Etemon stood there laughing as he charged up for his next attack. He held his hands back a black energy ball was forming. 

"Oh yeah?! Well, I got a few tricks of my own! I didn't stay in hell just to sing and show off my wonderful talents! I really trained myself! Uh huh!" 

"Geez! Your really annoying us! Have a little taste of your own medicine!" exclaimed Silphymon with a mixture of Yolei's and Aquillamon's voice. 

Metal Etemon bends his attack into a beam and shoots it straight out towards Silphymon but Silphymon held his hands back and formed an energy ball with tons of ionic energy in them. He then shoots it toward his adversary. 

"Static Force!!" 

Both blasts met head on but Metal Etemon quickly phases right at Silphymon's side and takes advantage of the distracted fusion ultimate. Metal Etemon delivers a kick to the side of his head and sends Silphymon flying back. 

"Ugh… Ken! Stingmon help!" 

"Now it's time for you to die! Uh huh!" 

"No!! Yolei," exclaimed Ken, "I won't let him hurt you!" 

"Ken! Don't!" Stingmon cries out. 

Ken goes running towards where Silphymon was laying but then Metal Etemon stepped in his way with a black energy ball forming in his hands. 

_"No! If only I had the power to fuse with Wormmon! Then I would beat this creep up and let him know who's boss! Nobody hurts my friends! Not even Yolei! I only hope there's a possible way… I need to save my friend!!"_

Just then, Ken's D-3 started to glow and then Stingmon's body was glows a neon-green aura of light. Ken could feel his heart beating all of a sudden. He looked over to Stingmon and watched him glow and then he looked at his own body. It was glowing as well. He also found out that his Crest of Kindness was also emitting a purple aura. 

_"Incredible. My crest is glowing already?! I can feel my heart beating… Wait I can also sense Stingmon's ki. So this is how fusion works, two bodies put together. We're a indestructible fighting machine… Yolei, hang in there! I'm coming!"_

[Jogress Evolution theme "Beat It!" plays] 

Ken held out his Crest of Kindness and pressed it against his chest. His body started to glow a neon green aura and the same happened with Stingmon. They were now about to merge with each other. 

"Stingmon! Fusion Shinka!!" 

Then they came together in a single flash of light. As soon as the light vanished, a creature that looked similar to Stingmon stood there but he was more hunched back. A dinosaur-like tail suck out from his backside and two arms that looked similar to Xveemon's appeared at the front. They were now Dinobeemon. 

"Dinobeemon!!" 

[Dinobeemon. Fusion Ultimate Level. Virus Type. Special Technique: Hell's Masquerade] 

Just as Metal Etemon was about to put the finishing touches, Dinobeemon comes flying in and nails a flying kick right to Metal Etemon. The metallic money goes flying back and then Silphymon quickly gets to her feet. 

"Thanks, um… Ken?! Stingmon?!" 

"Yolei! It's me! Stingmon and I were able to fuse after we saw you two in danger. We couldn't stand to see you getting hurt and we used our friendship for you to help us fuse." 

"Wow, so you must really care for me, if you wanted to save me…" 

"Of course. But we got some unfinished business with a monkey, are you up for it?!" 

"You bet! Let's send this Elvis reject back where he came from!" 

"I'll show you who the Elvis reject is around here! I'm the true king around here and not to mention a living legend!" 

"Oh bite me!" exclaimed Silphymon, "Static Force!!" 

Silphymon shoots out an energy blast and watches as it nails Metal Etemon right in the chest. Suddenly, Ken and Yolei both notice a few cracks on the metallic mega's chest. It was from earlier ago after being struck by both the Double Star and Spiking Strike attacks. 

_"Ok, Yolei! I found the weak spot on this guy! We used attacks earlier to put a dent into his shiny armor. He maybe made out of chrome digizoid but Double Star managed to inflict some damage. Now it's our chance! Aim for the chest!"_

_"Well you didn't have to tell us twice!"_

"C'mon! I'm ready for a little round two! Uh huh!" 

"You are pissing me off! Ugh!! Static Force!!" 

"This will be the final blow and never come back again!! Hell Masquerade!!" 

The Static Force attack busted open the front portion of Metal Etemon's armor as he goes flying back. He freaks out to when he sees his chest breaking apart. 

"No! My beautiful luster! Why does this keep happening to me?!" 

_"Face it! Your just a third-rate loser! And this world won't miss another loser like you. Ta-ta!"_ exclaimed Yolei who was within Silphymon 

The Hell Masquerade went right through Metal Etemon as he let out a scream and watched as his body was quickly shattering away right before his very own eyes. 

"No!! This can't be happening!! I'll get you if it's the last thing… I doooooooo…" 

As soon as he was about to finish, Metal Etemon was quickly deleted from the face of the Digital World. Silphymon and Dinobeemon both stood in triumphant. 

_"Yay! We did it, Ken! Perfecto!!"_

_"Mmmhmm! So how do you like our new fusion evolution?"_

_"It's rad! You look so cool! But whew, that fight managed to burn off some of those calories that I wanted to work off of."_

_"Ditto here. Well, looks like we still have to play hero even during a time of peace. A new lesson we must learn."_

_"Yeah. Yeah. Let's get back to our normal selves and get back to our little picnic. I'm starving! And let's hope ants didn't get to it first."_

_"Ha! Right I know what you mean!"_

**************************************************************************************** 

Ken and Yolei both resumed their picnic and managed to use some of their time wisely to spend more time together before actually heading back to the real world to help Izzy rebuild Black War Greymon. 

"So, what did you think of us working together, Yolei?" 

"It was fun and I really enjoyed kicking that no good Etemon loser! Ugh! He's so retarded!" 

"Well, I enjoyed it and that fusion we could have performed was probably out of my friendship and my feelings towards you, Yolei." 

"Aw, well. That's very sweet of you, Ken." 

"Yeah. It was…" 

Yolei looked over to Ken and noticed him blushing. She smiled and puts her hand over his cheek. Ken looks over to her and smiles. She smiles right back to him. 

"Um, Yolei… don't you think… we should… be getting… back…" 

"Ken… Just kiss me…" 

"What?!" 

"C'mon, don't be shy. I won't bite…" 

"Uhhh… Yolei?!" 

"Please… Let's just get this over with…" 

Ken nods and obliges to her statement. He leans forward and towards Yolei's face. They meet face to face until they meet each other's faces. Then, they kissed each other right on each other's lips. Hawkmon and Wormmon watch on from the background with smiles on their faces. 

_"Wow, he has such a gentle touch. No wonder he has the crest of kindness. That crest doesn't lie, he is gentle and kind."_

_"That wasn't so bad, at least, for that last moment. So, what now?"_

They both smiled at each other and sat with each other while looking up into the sun starting to set and nightfall beginning to replace the daylight. Soon, it was going to be yet another new day in the Digital World. Two lovers show their compassion for one another and it now makes them an even stronger team to deal with. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, Virus was standing on his platform stage and watched as the ninth sunset has taken place. There was only a mere eight days before the final showdown is about to take place. The War Games will soon take place and the fate of two worlds shall be determined. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**_December 23, 2004_**

Morning rises in the city of Odabia and another passes. There are now about eight days left until the big War Games competition being held sixty miles from Tokyo by the evil Virus. This competition shall determine the fate of two worlds. 

Davis was sound a sleep in his bed with Demiveemon on top of him. He had just gotten back from the long meeting with the Digi-Destined and decided to take these few days to relax before getting ready for the competition. 

Just as they were taking a very peaceful nap, a loud cry came out from the living room and it was coming from none other than Davis' sister, Jun. Davis opened his eyes and slowly got up from his bed. 

"Davis!! Hurry up!! You got to see this!!" 

"Ugh? What now? Can't she see that I'm sleeping? Damn…" 

"Your sister sure has got a big mouth…" 

"You're telling me. You should she when she tries out for singing classes. Now that's even worse." 

"Ugh. I can't imagine her singing!" 

Davis walked out through his door while rubbing his eyes. Demiveemon came following him into the living room. They both noticed Jun looking over at the television screen. 

"Ok, now why did you have to drag me out of bed for, Jun?" 

"Take a look at this!" 

"I hope it isn't that reality show crap. I still think Survivor is needs to take a break." 

"No. No. It's not that! Look!" 

Davis turned to face the television and he quickly gasped at what he saw. He saw a dark tower and several digimon just near the city district of Odaiba. 

_"No way! How did they get here,"_Davis said to himself. 

"This is bad, Davis! I just hope the others are watching this!" exclaimed Demiveemon. 

"No kidding!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Yes, even, the other Digi-Destined were watching the news bulletin concerning the appearance of digimon and dark towers in many parts of Japan. They couldn't believe it and thought those were just illusions used to trick them. 

But they were more real than they thought. Now they would have to go out and save the day as heroes once again, even way before the big competition occurs. Was this a ploy created by Virus if was there something going on in the Digital World that even the children had no idea of what could be happening? 

"This is not good! Armadillomon! There's digimon appearing from one place to another!" exclaimed Cody. 

"We should go out and do something about, Cody! I'm not about to just sit here and let this happen!" 

"You're right! Let's go!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

TK and Patamon were watching the news as well and they were listening to every word that the news reporter was saying. Now even more bad news came along the way. 

**"We've had quite a week of hell! First what many claim as terrorists attacked Kyoto, people catching a deadly virus, and a unknown monster that we now know as Virus has arrived and declared a competition known as the War Games. But now this, just twenty-four hours later, there are now monsters appearing all over Japan. And this just in, now monsters are even appearing in different parts of the globe!"**

"Ah! No way!" exclaimed TK, "Don't tell me this is happening!" 

"Digimon are arriving in this world but by who, I have no idea," said Patamon, "Somebody is opening a digital port for them. I can feel it." 

"You think so?" 

"Otherwise, digimon wouldn't be entering this world without some digital port for them to go through." 

"Lets just hope that the others are listening to this," TK, "I'm going to try to contact the others. This maybe the dirty work of Virus himself." 

*************************************************************************************** 

**"Monsters are now in appearing in large cities across the globe. Sightings have now been reported in Hong Kong, New York City, Paris, India, Chicago, Dallas, Mexico City, Moscow, Australia, and even in islands in the Pacific and Atlantic oceans. And sources have claimed that not even armed forces and jet fighters can get even close to these creatures. We advise you to stay indoors until we can give you further updates on this situation."**

Yolei clenched his fists tightly and nodded her head. She turns the television off and looks down at her D-3. 

"Ugh! I can't believe this is happening. Well, its time to play hero even during this time of peace," Yolei said, "Are you up for this, Hawkmon?" 

"Unless, you're up for it." 

"You bet. Let's go!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Izzy looked through his laptop monitor and noticed many digital ports opening up throughout the globe. He couldn't believe his very eyes and he could just helplessly. 

"Izzy? What's wrong? Did you're computer freeze again?" asked Tentomon. 

"No, it's worse than that. Look at this! Digital ports are opening all over the world! There's no way we're going to keep up with each of them! They're rapidly appearing and more digimon are entering our world. I wonder who could have opened the Digital Port?! These holidays certainly haven't been looking bright for our sake," said Izzy. 

"We better contact the others pronto!" exclaimed Tentomon. 

"Right. I'm going to let them know right away!" 

Black War Greymon looks over at the television screen and observes digimon appearing throughout the globe. If only he were fit to fight, then he could lend a hand in stopping these wild digimon. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back in Azulongmon's world, Gennai stood right in front of the towering Holy Beast himself as he looked down upon him. Several digital cores were floating all around him. The guardian speaks under a thunderous tone, which was enough to make someone shake in out of their wits, but not with Gennai. He knew that he had a job to do. 

"A huge crisis is occurring in the real world. Digimon are somehow appearing and through digital ports of some sort. I know that this isn't the work of the other guardians, Baihumon, Ebonwumon and Zhuiqaomon. Virus is definitely involved, without a doubt," said Azulongmon. 

"What makes you think that it is him?" asked Gennai. 

"Don't you see? He contains the data and the DNA of the Digi-Destined. So he has inherited the ability to open up digital ports much like the Digi-Destined can do using their D-3s or digivices. But unlike the children, Virus doesn't need any of those. He has the power within him." 

"I see and why have you summoned us? Did you come up with some sort of plan?" asked Gennai. 

"Yes. I am now about to give you one of the four digital cores from long ago, they managed to reconfigure themselves. Now I want you to take it and it will enable the Digi-Destined to allow their digimon more power to fight off these digimon invaders and send them back through the digital ports that they came from. And I have even offered a gift to the one named Veemon. Be sure you find him, its something that will help the children." 

"You have my word for it. I will carry out your wishes," Gennai said. 

Just then, Gennai saw a digital core appear right in the palm of his hands and he carried it around his side. He kneeled and quickly phased out. 

Matt came out from his corner and turned to look right up at Azulongmon. 

"So you think this will work?" asked Matt. 

"Let's hope so. The children will need a lot more than just the training room to face these plagues. Don't you think that you should be with them at this moment?" 

"It will work. The digicores will certainly benefit our situation," X replied. "Matt, you sure you don't want to go with them to stop the invading digimon?" 

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm not going to waste time helping them stop weaklings. I'm here to wait for Leomon to getting done with that room. I will see to it that Gabumon and I reach to a new level power and out beat Tai in the process." 

"Here, I can give…" 

"Please. I'm not looking for an easy way out," Matt replied, "I'm going to work my hardest to earn the power. So, I thank you but no thank you." 

_"He's such an arrogant young man, but if that what he wishes, then so be it. I hope he realizes that there are others counting on him,"_ Azulongmon said to himself. 

_"Don't worry, Azulongmon. He has too much pride blinding him. He'll get over it. I think getting beaten by Virus and surpassed by Tai really has aggravated him to the point where he might lose his sanity,"_ X telepathically replied. 

Dimitri looks over towards his young father and sighs deeply. Faith lays right on him and starts sleeping. 

"You think we should go help?" asked Faith. 

"You're right. Its only right that we lend a hand as well," Dimitri said. 

"Go right ahead, boy," Matt said, "But don't come crying back if you get your ass kicked." 

"Mark my words, I'm not going to fail!" exclaimed Dimitri. 

With that said, Dimitri and Faith saw a digital port opening and entered right through it in order to make it to earth's dimension to help his friends against this new digimon invasion. 

_"I don't need any anybody at this very moment. I can fend for myself, such like I always have. Screw that clown, Tai,"_Matt thought. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Back inside, Leomon was catching his breathe while practicing his training and he attempts to increase ki level at a very rapid rate. But he will have a very hard time and it certainly won't be easy for him at this very moment. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Ken and Wormmon found themselves running across the streets of Tomoachi. He looked across and could see a large group of people running away from what seemed to be a digimon. It was a large, digimon in shining armor. 

[Knightmon. Ultimate-Level. Warrior Type. Special Techniques: Berserk Sword & The Duel] 

"Oh no! It's Knightmon! Watch out! It's Berserk Sword will drive you crazy!" exclaimed Wormmon. 

"Then we'll drive him crazy! Time to digivovle," said Ken. 

Ken pulls out his D-3 and it started to glow. Now it gave the power for Wormmon to evolve into his champion leveled form. 

[Digimon Adventure Digivolution theme "Brave Heart" plays] 

"Wormmon shinka!! Stingmon!!" 

Stingmon goes flying right at Knightmon and attacks him head on. Knightmon easily stands there without a single scratch on him. He then pulls his fist back and goes to punch Stingmon but the insect digimon quickly phases away. Stingmon reappears from right above and purple blade appears at the tip of his fists. He then goes flying right down at Knightmon as if he were a torpedo ready to launch at something. 

"Spiking Strike!!" 

Stingmon nails Knightmon head on but only managed to push him back a few yards. Knightmon simply stood there and rams his fist right at Stingmon, sending him flying back. 

"Aw no! Stingmon! He's an ultimate-leveled digimon! You better watch it!" 

"Right. If only this guy had any weaknesses!" 

**************************************************************************************** 

Sora and Joe both came across to what seemed to be a group of lobster-like dragons. Garudamon and Zudomon stood in their way and easily fended the fiends off. 

"Don't worry, we'll take care of these Ebidramon!" exclaimed Garudamon. 

[Ebidramon. Champion-Level. Aquatic Type. Special Technique: Twin Neptune & Lobster Step] 

"You two better get away from here and let us handle this," said Zudomon. 

"Right! You be careful!" exclaimed Joe, "Let's go Sora!" 

"Alright!" 

Zudomon picks one Ebidramon up and then tosses him right up into the air. Zudomon goes flying up and then rams an elbow right into its gut. Garudamon goes flying at two Ebidramon and shoots out her Wing Blade attack to stun them for a bit. 

"We must not kill them, but return them to where they came from," said Joe, "But the question is. How will we return them back?" 

"We're going to need one of the newer Digi-Destined to open a digital gate through a computer of some sorts to return these wild digimon back," Sora said. 

"That does it, we'll just have to get one of them here with us," Joe said, "Hopefully Davis is very close by." 

**************************************************************************************** 

Davis and Xveemon both found themselves in quite a mess as they came face to face with none other than a Triceramon ready to attack them at any moment. 

[Triceramon. Ultimate-Level. Horned Dragon. Special Techniques: Tri-Horn Attack & Body Blow] 

"You know what to do, Xveemon!" exclaimed Davis. 

"Right! Let's tango, ugly!" Xveemon taunted his adversary. 

Triceramon growls and goes charging right at Xveemon, but the blue digimon was able to quickly phase away just in time. Xveemon reappears right above Triceramon. He folds his arms into his chest and them releases a V-shaped laser. 

"V-Laser!!" 

Triceramon sees it coming and it quickly deflected at the top of his face shield. Xveemon growled angrily as his laser was quickly fizzled out. 

"Aw this sucks! That was like not quite fair! C'mon Xveemon!" exclaimed Davis. 

"Hey! I'm the best I can do… Ahhh!" 

Triceramon goes charging right at Xveemon and lashes out his tail at him. Xveemon goes flying back into a wall and crashes really hard. Xveemon lays sprawled on the ground with a severely broken back. 

"Ugh! Davis! I need a little boost here!" 

"That's not a problem! Here we go!" 

Davis held out his D-3 and it started glowing. Xveemon felt his body glowing a blue aura and then Davis felt the same way. They faced each other and were now beginning to fuse. 

[Jogress-evolution theme "Beat It!" plays] 

Davis held out his D-3 and pressed it against his chest. His body started to glow a neon green aura and the same happened with Xveemon. They were now about to merge with each other. 

"Xveemon! Fusion Shinka!!" 

Then they came together in a single flash of light. As soon as the light vanished, they were now Paildramon and ready to fight against the wild digimon. 

"Come and get it, Triceramon!" 

Triceramon goes charging right at Paildramon but the fusion warrior quickly leaps over him and unleashes grappling hooks onto the rapid beast. Triceramon under Paildramon's tight hook grips and managed to give Paildramon a wild ride. 

"Yee-ha!! Now, that's what I like to call a smack down!" 

Paildramon unleashes his laser cannons and pointed them right over at Triceramon. He quickly increased his ki and several ki blast were shooting out. 

"Desperado Blaster!!" 

Triceramon watched as several shots were shooting down right at him and slowing him down, giving Paildramon enough time to attack once again and grab the monster by his horns. 

"Yeah! We got the Triceramon by his horns!" 

Suddenly, the Triceramon shrugged Paildramon right off and pushes him right into a nearby building. Paildramon goes crashing through a building and then Triceramon prepares to make his next move. 

Just then, Gennai appears from on top of a building and holds up the Digital Core in his hands. He watches a flash of light came right out of the core and spread throughout the city of Odaiba. 

_"Look! It's Gennai!"_Davis exclaimed to himself, _"He's unleashing some kind of power out of that core! Let's take advantage and use the power of the core! It could really help us!"_

"Right! Let's take it! I see the light coming this way!" 

As soon as he said that, a flash of beam was glowing all around Paildramon and his ki was quickly starting to increase. 

"Davis. I can feel my power increasing. I think it's giving us the boost to finally evolve into our mega level form! And I thought we would have to enter the training room in order to achieve that power, well this is it! It's time to go mega, Davis!" 

_"Then let's take it and use it to our advantage!!"_

[Digimon 02 theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays] 

Paildramon began to glow as a large, Shenron-like dragon appeared out of nowhere and phased right through him. Paildramon spun around as an aura of bright light surrounded his body. He looks up and the goes flying. His body grows even larger and more bulky than ever. 

"Paildramon mega shinka!!!" 

Now, a large dragon with gigantic wings, a large cannon on his back and a much more menacing looking appeared in Paildramon's place. This was now his mega form. He lands on the ground and his body starts to surge with large amounts of electrical energy. 

"Imperialdramon!!" 

_"Wow! This is our mega form?! Imperialdramon!"_ Davis thought. _"Heh! Heh! How cool! Now let's take care of business!"_

[Imperialdramon. Mega-Level. Ancient Dragon Type. Special Technique: Positron Laser] 

"Davis!" cried out a voice. 

Imperialdramon looked over to see Omega X, Celesta X and Dinobeemon coming over towards him. They all stopped and looked at how gigantic Davis' mega-leveled fusion form was. 

"So, guys, how do we look?!" 

_"Not bad! Hey Davis your going to have to open a digital port since only us new kids are able to do so,"_ said Dinobeemon. 

_"No problem Ken. Alright, you hear that Imperialdramon?!"_

"Right on cue!" 

Triceramon goes charging right at Imperialdramon but the large dragon easily catches him with on hand and shoots out a beam towards an abandoned computer on the side of a nearby street. 

"Whew, luckily we managed to find a computer lying around." 

The digital port opened up in the computer and Imperialdramon easily tosses Triceramon right through the digital port. Imperialdramon closes the gate up. 

"Nice job," Omega X exclaimed, "Now lets go help the other all across the city." 

"Digi-Destined!" Gennai called out. 

"Hey, Gennai, what's going on? Why are digimon appearing in the real world in such large numbers," asked Celesta X. 

"This is perhaps the work of Virus. So it is our job to clean up this mess. Digi-Destined you all now are to go throughout certain locations in different areas of the globe and stop the invading digimon. From there, you will open digital ports and send the digimon right back where they came from." 

"So, what destinations have you located for us to go?" asked Dinobeemon. 

"X helped pinpoint the locations for me. The areas include New York City, Hong Kong, Australia, Paris, Mexico City and Moscow! You all are to go and do what you can to sending these wild digimon back to where they came from. No telling why Virus did this, perhaps to warm you guys up for the upcoming War Games." 

"Well, he's certainly not going to do us any favors when we kick his sorry ass on the big day. He's going to pay for what he's done!" exclaimed Omega X. 

"Alright. There's no time to lose, Digi-Destined. You must all go out and save the world once again," Gennai said. 

"Right! Let's head out gang," Celesta X. 

"Allow us," Imperialdramon said. 

Suddenly Imperialdramon goes flying up and powers up his cannon. His ki was also going up at the same time. He charges up his cannon and shoots out a powerful ray of energy. Then the ray spreads out into several beams that shot out and destroyed the many dark towers all over Japan. 

"So who is this?" asked Dinobeemon. 

"Imperialdramon. He will be a big help in your conquest across the globe. I hope you use this wisely. Good luck, Digi-Destined," Gennai said as he quickly phases away. 

"We're on our own guys," said Omega X, "but we got ourselves a job to do." 

"Right! Time to get the others together and we'll all be heading out," Imperialdramon said he flew out in the speed of light. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Silphymon, Ankylomon and Angemon all took out the last remaining wild digimon in Odaiba by sending them back into the Digital World through the help of their D-3s. 

"Look! Oh my god! That thing is huge," exclaimed Silphymon. 

"Who is that," pondered Cody. 

"It's us. We are now Imperialdramon. We all received major power ups from Gennai and a digital core. Plus we got to move out towards the entire globe to stop the wild digimon. We have good understanding that Virus is behind this whole scheme. We must hurry. Let's go." 

"Wow, Davis. I never thought you had that in you," said TK. 

_"Heh. Well, TJ, I just happen to be so awesome now. Ok, but we got to hurry now. Let's go!"_

Ankylomon and Angemon quickly reverted back into their rookie-leveled forms. Silphymon diverts back to his separate entities, Yolei and Hawkmon. 

**************************************************************************************** 

After taking care of the last remaining wild digimon in all of Japan, the group all met up in the middle section of Odaiba. Now they were set to go off towards their destinations, across the globe and stop the wild digimon as soon as possible. 

The whole group, with the exception of Matt and Gabumon, gathered and got on top of Imperialdramon. The giant dragon lifted up into the skies and flew right across the skies in the speed of light. 

"Alright gang. First, we drop everybody off in a different destination. Davis, you and me meet up with Mimi and Michael in New York. Sora and Omega X will go to Moscow. Ken, you and Yolei head to Mexico City. Celesta X. Izzy. You two go to Hong Kong. TK. You and Patamon go to Paris. And last, Cody. You and Joe will go to Australia. Any questions?" 

"Yeah. You think you could have said all that much slower. You were like rambling on. I couldn't understand a dang word you were saying!" exclaimed Yolei. 

_"Ugh. Not again, Yolei! Ok, we'll explain much slower this time. Happy?"_

"Very. Thank you…" 

Now the Digi-Destined are setting off towards their destinations across the globe, will they stop the wild digimon and come back just in time for the War Games?! 

[Digimon Zero Two second ending theme "Itsumo Itsumo Demo" plays] 

[Preview] 

Davis: New York City! Big Apple! Davis has finally arrived! 

Mimi: There's no time for that, Davis! We have to get those digimon back to the Digital World! 

Michael: Hello! We meet again, Davis! 

Izzy: The Poy Brothers will help us out here in Hong Kong! I hope their food is as food as I heard about them. 

Celesta X: Um, I don't think I'm comfortable with the Poy Brothers eyeing me… 

Davis: We've got to make it back in time for the War Games, not to mention Christmas! 

Veemon: We don't want to miss opening our presents! I hope I got my go-cart and a year's supply of canned Spagettios! 

Cody: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode thirty-seven! 

**A Digimon World Tour, Part I**

Virus: Maybe I should have made them wait for five days instead… 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: We're on the started on the World Tour. It'll be brief, but we'll probably get a chance to see the International Digi-Destined. By the way, you'll be seeing plenty of Tamer cameo appearances from the point the World Tour ends. 

Max: Yay! We'll get to see more Takato and the gang! 

Coral: Sweet, though Metal Etemon wasn't a challenge. He's small fry. Anyway, I've just found the Time Chamber. Wish me luck you guys. 

SSJ4T: Don't kill yourself. 

Coral: Hey, I can live. I'll become even stronger than I was before. Ciao. 

SSJ4T: We leave you off by saying to check out the latest Tamers fic. We have a new chapter posted. Until then, hasta luego! 

Max: That's Spanish for goodbye. 

*************************************************************************************** 


	17. A Digimon World Tour, Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Virus, Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: Hey, guys! Welcome to another edition of Digimon Fusion Zero Two! These next three chapters will be solely to the Digimon World Tour. This ought to be a little cool off period for our heroes until the War Games get underway. 

Max: Hey, I managed to get us a guest. Here he is! He's the leading star from the movie **The Rundown**. Here's the People's champion: The Rock! 

Rock: Finally, the Rock has come back to SSJ4T's fic corner! 

SSJ4T: I still have to see you're movie. I need to see Rundown, Matrix Revolutions and Texas Chainsaw Massacre. 

Rock: You ought to go see it. It's a good action flick. Sean William Scott and I make one hell of a duo. 

Max: Not to mention as funny ass team. 

Coral: Hey, guys! I just got out from the chamber. Whew, that was one hell of a work out! I never thought I get ten times the training I'd normally get. 

Max: Were you able to ascend past a normal super saiyan? Yeah, it should have given you good results. 

Coral: You get you're ass that I can ascend past a super saiyan. It was hard because of my gender, but I think my body can handle such power. 

Rock: So, was it really that hard? 

Coral: Yes, it- 

Rock: It doesn't matter if it was HARD! 

Coral: I should have seen that one coming. 

Rock: Do you like pie? 

Coral: I know where this one is leading, Rock. You're so predictable. 

SSJ4T: While, these two have their moment. Let's move on with the fic! Any reference to WrestleMania in this fic is pure coincidence. Enjoy! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**A Digimon World Tour, Part I**

**Outside of the Earth's Atmosphere**

Deep in space, the planet known as Earth spins in a rather slow rotation and everything seems peaceful. Not even a single trace of planetary disasters approaching Earth, but there is quite a disturbance occurring within its atmosphere. Because, within the clouds, the light speed fast Imperialdramon was making its round trip around the world. 

The Digi-Destined were on the mission and they hope to accomplish this mission right before Christmas day arrives. There was a world crisis occurring and the children had to act fast before the world turns into a mass of digimon invasion chaos. 

"Alright, guys! This is it! I hope you know which destination you are supposed to arrive at. We're going to use some of our energy to blast away every single trace of the dark towers throughout the earth," Imperialdramon said. 

With that said, the large dragon started powering up to maximum power and energy was starting to come out from his cannon. The cannon then releases a large wave of energy. 

"Positron Laser!!" 

The energy blast then bends into a small, thin laser beam and it quickly begins to spread out into a showering mass of energy. The mass starts to spread across the entire planet and then each dark tower that stood in each location on earth were quickly blow away out of commission. Now this would allow the digimon to remain in their champion, ultimate and mega leveled forms while exploring each destination that they were assigned to look after. 

"Alright! Now we got a huge advantage in case we have to go into battle," Omega X exclaimed, "Nice thinking!" 

"I just hope we can pull through this at least before Christmas. These holidays haven't exactly been that bright this season," Celesta X said. 

"I know what you mean Kari," replied Omega X, "But I promise we'll have a very peaceful Christmas at least for now. We're going to make sure everybody has a peaceful Christmas." 

"He's right. Lets also do this for our families as well," said TK. 

The group all nodded in agreement and would win this battle for not only themselves, but for the people of Earth, the digimon and their own families. Christmas shall not be destroyed as long as they are here to protect the people that they care for and love. 

"Ok! We're drawing near Mexico City!" exclaimed Imperialdramon, "Yolei! Ken! That's your queue!" 

Ken hopped onto Stingmon while Yolei got onto Aquillamon. The digimon went flying off and down towards the location near Mexico City. 

"Good luck you guys!" exclaimed Cody. 

"Now, onto Paris!" 

In a matter of minutes, Imperialdramon stopped around the location of Paris, France. Here, TK and Patamon would investigate and find any wild digimon to get rid of. 

"Alright! Fasten your safety belts! Next stop, Moscow!" 

_"Geez! Just don't go too fast. I've losing my lunch in here,"_Davis said in Imperialdramon's thoughts. 

Imperialdramon flies over towards Moscow at the speed of light. He then stops in order to drop off both Omega X and Sora. Birdramon flew right off of her back carrying Sora along the way. Omega X goes flying down to follow them. 

"You think you can handle the cold, Sora," asked Omega X in a teasingly manner. 

"Very funny, Tai! You're lucky to even to be inside of Omega X and remain cozy in there but believe me, this coat will help me a lot." 

"Geez, lighten up, Sora. Just looking on the bright side, at least Birdramon can keep you warm." 

"I guess, you're almost never wrong then." 

"Hey, aren't I always?" 

"Not always." 

"Oh Sora." 

Imperialdramon flies right off towards his next location: Hong Kong. As he arrives there, he quickly drops off both Izzy and Celesta X over to that location. Next, he flies right over towards down the southern section of the world. He stops by Sydney, Australia and drops off Joe and Cody there. Armadillomon and Gomamon would accompany them along the way. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**New York City, New York**

Soon, the dragon carrier goes off towards North America, where he would arrive in New York City to meet up with Mimi and Michael. Nearly three years, this city was amidst of a terrorist attack on the World Trade Centers. It was day no one would ever forget. Since then, the towers were on the verge on being reconstructed. America was still going strong despite these events, thanks to our brave soldiers. God bless America. Imperialdramon made his way over towards their destined location. 

"Ok, Davis! This is it! Fasten your safety belt!" 

_"Oh man! This is going to be one bumpy ride! I didn't even pay for traveler's mileage!"_

Imperialdramon flies right down towards the ground and on an airport stop. He looks across his surroundings and turns to see none other than Mimi and Palmon rushing up to them. 

"Whoa! Is that you, Veemon?" asked Palmon. 

"And um, where's Davis?" Mimi pondered. 

Soon, Imperialdramon powered down and then separated into his two separate entities, Davis and Veemon. The two look over towards Palmon and Mimi. 

"Hey Mimi! We came here as fast as we could. So, where's Michael?" Davis asked. 

"Well, he should be here anytime now…" 

But soon, Mimi was cut off as Michael came rushing towards them and screaming out to get their attention. 

"Hey guys! Over here! You guys better take a look at this pronto!" exclaimed Michael. 

"I wonder, what the heck is up," Davis said. 

"Maybe another digimon invasion. That's why we came here, did you get a email from Gennai?" asked Veemon. 

"Yeah. He said that the others are off in different parts of the world, stopping the digimon invasion," Mimi said. 

"Right ad we firmly believe that this is the dirty work of none other than that creep, Virus," said Davis, "C'mon lets go see what Michael found." 

The four headed off towards to see Michael and find out what he was looking at. As soon as they got there, they found a migration full of wild digimon on the streets of New York City. They all gasped in shock at what they were seeing before their very own eyes. 

"This is nuts!" exclaimed Veemon. 

"Your telling me! This is a lot worse than a crowd during Christmas shopping! Man, this is out of control! Well, guys! Its up to us to stop these wild digimon before they go on a rampage!" exclaimed Davis. 

"Not so fast, Davis. These digimon don't seem to want to attack at all. In fact, look. They're confused and they have no idea how to get back to the digital world," said Michael. 

"Good point. Now we're just going to have to find a way to send them right back into the digital world. We can't do this all alone," Mimi replied. 

"Well then, maybe I can help," said a voice. 

The group all turned around to see a man unveiling his hood and relieving his face. It was none other than Gennai himself. 

"Yo! Gennai! I'm so glad you came to help us!" exclaimed Davis. 

"Ha. Ha. Sorry, kid. I didn't mean to get you mixed up with my friend, Gennai. My name is Benjamin. I'm one of his counterparts. I've come to help you send these digimon with the use of this laptop." 

"But you two do look alike," said Veemon, "Are you like half brothers or something?" 

"Geez, these Gennais are starting to remind me of those Jedi Knights. Do you happen to watch Star Wars, Benjamin? You're the name of the guy who fought Vader in Star Wars." 

"I think we can save the Star Wars questions for later. I'll explain later. Now we have to join up with the other American Digi-Destined and together, we'll send these digimon back home where they belong." 

"Right! So, are you up for a little rumble, Veemon?" asked Davis. 

"You bet! I'm ready!" 

"Ok, I've just picked up the digimon's location. They are now heading towards Times Square," Michael said. 

"Aw man! And over towards Madison Square Garden! I've only been there once in my lifetime but I don't want to let them destroy such a historic place," Davis exclaimed. 

"Whys that?" asked Veemon. 

"Because I went to a soccer game once there. The best game of all time, besides my own." 

"Um, they hold soccer games in the Garden?" asked Mimi, "I don't recall hearing about soccer games taking place in the Garden. But that's besides our point, he's right. That and every single piece of architecture are very valuable here! So lets go!" 

"Plus, they've held three WrestleManias at the Garden! I remember the one where Shawn Michael fought Razor Ramon in a ladder…" 

"Davis! We don't need to hear that," Michael stated. "We have to complete our mission!" 

"Damn. I so ready to talk about my favorite ladder match of all time!" 

The children each held out their digivices and D-3s as they powered up to give their digimon the ability to evolve into their ultimate and champion-leveled forms. 

[Digimon Adventure Digivolution theme "Brave Heart" plays] 

"Palmon shinka!! Togemon!! Togemon chou shinka!! Lillymon!!" 

"Veemon shinka!! Xveemon!!" 

"Betamon shinka!! Seadramon!!" 

The three digimon headed out towards the location of Times Square, where a group of wild digimon was discovered. Among those beasts were Cyclomon, Kuwagumon, Shogungekomon, Tyrannomon and Dark Tyrannomon. 

"Oh man! This isn't going to be easy! Xveemon, be careful," exclaimed Davis. 

"Go get them, Betamon!" 

"Lillymon! Make sure that they're stunned long enough for us to send them back through the laptop!" 

"Right!" the three warriors said in unison. 

Xveemon went over towards Cyclomon and Kuwagumon. The two digimon went to double team Xveemon but the mighty lizard was able to mow them with a double clothesline. Xveemon picks up Cyclomon and tosses him right up into the air. Xveemon quickly phases out and reappears above Cyclomon and delivers a stomp into his chest. Cyclomon goes flying down into the ground and crashing down. Xveemon goes and flies down right over towards Kuwagumon. Kuwagumon goes and tries to slash at him with his Scissors Claws, but Xveemon saw him coming. Xveemon quickly phases right out and reappears right in front of Kuwagumon. He then presses his arms against his chest and releases a powerful beam right at the insect. 

"V-Laser!!" 

Kuwagumon goes falling down to the ground next to Cyclomon. Xveemon stands triumph over the two and looks over towards the others to see if they needed a hand or not. 

Seadramon wraps himself around Tyrannomon and begins to squeeze the breathe right out of him. Tyrannomon struggles and manages to blow his Fire Blast in order to get Seadramon right off of him. Seadramon makes a comeback and then fires his Ice Blast to but the dinosaur's fire out and freeze him at the same time. Seadramon then rams himself into Tyrannomon, in order to immobilize the wild beast. 

Lillymon flies right through the two lumbering giants, Shogungekomon and Dark Tyrannomon. She then turns around and the both of them turn around to face her. She puts two hands right in front of her and ball of energy forms. She starts to power up her ki level and increase the mass of her energy ball. 

"Ok boys! Have a little taste of my own attack! Hope you like! Flower Cannon!!" 

Lillymon shoots out two massive energy blasts and sends them flying right at the two giants. They stood there as the blasts nail them right in their chests. Within seconds, they both go falling down and become unconscious as a result. 

"Yeah! Score one for the good guys," exclaimed Davis. 

"Its not over yet, Davis," Michael said. 

"Huh, why not?!" 

"He's right. Take a look over there," said Benjamin. 

The children all looked over towards the city streets and saw digimon walking through in a large migration. Suddenly there were blasts being fired over around that location. 

"I'm sensing digimon going into battle," said Xveemon, "Davis! There's other digimon that need our help! They're trying to defend the area and sending these wild ones back into their world!" 

"Alright guys! We better head on over there! No telling, what kind of help that they may need," exclaimed Davis. 

They all nodded in agreement and ordered their digimon to go to investigate the occurrences over towards the migrating digimon's location. The children, along with Benjamin, headed off over towards that certain location. 

As soon as the three digimon stopped at their location, they came to find a Tortomon, a Frigimon and a Centaurumon fighting other wild digimon. And the children were surprised when they located some American children over with those three digimon. 

"Tell me, Benjamin, are those Digi-Destined as well?" asked Mimi. 

"Yes. And they somehow became Digi-Destined when they viewed the battle between yourselves and Burizalor many years ago," said Benjamin. 

"Lets lend them a hand, you guys!" exclaimed Xveemon. 

They headed into battle to help the other American Digi-Destined in the heat of the battle itself. 

"Say, who are you," asked a girl, who was standing next to her Centaurumon. 

"We'll give introductions later, but first we have to send these digimon back to where they came from!" exclaimed Lillymon. 

"Alright! Lets do this! C'mon, give us your best shot!" Xveemon shouted. 

Just then, a Cherrymon came into view and looked over towards the six digimon. Xveemon steps forward and gets into a fighting stance. Cherrymon holds out his hand and an orb-like ball forms in his hands. He tosses it right towards the six digimon, but they were all able to move out of the way. 

"You guys take the others. This big tree bark is mine!" exclaimed Xveemon, "Looks like I'll be getting my own Christmas tree this year!" 

Cherrymon goes charging right over towards Xveemon and goes to elbow him, but Xveemon quickly maneuvers to the side. Cherrymon turns around and gets met with a spinning back kick by Xveemon. Cherrymon goes staggering back, and Xveemon goes flying right towards him. He then delivers a headbutt into the tree's gut. 

Lillymon, Centaurumon and Frigimon face three other wild digimon. These were three wild ones Ookuwamon, Woodmon and a Drimogemon. Lillymon goes flying right at Ookuwamon and shoots out several ki blasts right at the gigantic insect. Lillymon appears right above Ookuwamon and forms an energy ball in her hands. She then releases the mass of energy and sends it right at the beast. Lillymon watched as Ookuwamon stood there frozen still for a few moments as it fell down to the ground. Frigimon shoots out his Sub-Zero Ice Punch and is able to immobilize Woodmon with it for the moment being. Centaurmon shoots out a blast and is able to stun Drimogemon. 

Seadramon goes flying right at Monzaemon and shoots out his Ice Blast to take the gigantic bear down with tremendous ease. Tortomon goes charging right at a Tankmon and sends it flying back into a nearby tree to completely knocks it out of commission. 

"Yeah! You're doing it, Xveemon!" exclaimed Davis. 

"Great job, Seadramon!" 

"Way to go, Lillymon! Now lets send these digimon back to where they came from." 

"I'm right on it," said Benjamin. 

Xveemon delivers another kick to Cherrymon and shoots out several more ki blasts right at him to keep him immobilized and allow Benjamin more time to activate his laptop. 

"Alright! Stand clear everyone!" exclaimed Benjamin. 

The whole group and their digimon all moved away to the side. Benjamin's laptop began to light up and all of the wild digimon were quickly being sucked right back in, in which they would be sent back to the digital world in the process. 

"Alright! We did!" exclaimed Davis, "One city down! Plenty more to go!" 

"That should do it," said Benjamin, "Alright, every single trace of the wild digimon have now been sent back into the Digital World. 

"Thanks, you really saved our necks there," said a boy standing next to his Tortomon. 

"So you three are the only Digi-Destined here," asked Davis, "Besides Michael of course." 

"No. There are plenty of us. My name is Lou," said the boy standing next to Tortomon. 

"I'm Maria. And this is my partner, Centaurmon. 

"I'm Steve and my partner is Frigimon." 

Suddenly, a small boy comes walking out with a FlareLizamon at his side. He runs over towards the group and joins them. 

"Hey guys! We're glad you decided to help us! I'm Phil and this is my partner, FlareLizamon!" 

"Hi! The pleasure if ours," said Davis, "My name is Davis. We save our own country in Japan. We're glad to know that there are other Digi-Destined kids out there besides us." 

"We've only been doing this for a couple of years now but this was the first time that we actually sent our digimon into battle," said Maria. 

"That's right. We have no idea how they showed up." replied Steve. 

"All that matters is that the digimon invasion here in New York is over," Benjamin said, "And now the other Digi-Destined should be able to take care of their business. But lets hope that they can delay the wild ones' progress." 

"I'm sure of it. We are quite a resourceful bunch," Mimi replied. 

"Now I leave it up to you. Good luck, Digi-Destined," Benjamon said as he quickly fades away and out of the earth's dimension. 

"Well, you two were quite the help. Thanks guys. Now I think we better head out and help the others at the other parts of the globe. Wish us luck," said Davis. 

"Bye!" the American Digi-Destined cried out in unison. 

"Good luck, Davis!" said Mimi. 

Davis and Veemon headed out towards the same location that they arrived at, there they can fuse together into Imperialdramon and continue their progress throughout this time of crisis. Now it was up to them to pick up each group from their locations. 

_"We are a resourceful bunch. We saved the Digital World many times. Now its time to save our own! It's just so cool to know that there are people worldwide there to lend you a hand! I guess being a Digi-Destined makes you a very responsible and reliable person. God Bless America."_Davis said to himself. 

With that said, they were ready to depart New York City and head out towards other locations across the globe in order to help those in help. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Digital World. Azulongmon's Training Grounds.**

Matt and Gabumon stood at a platform while waiting for Leomon to finish up his training. Dimitri looked over towards his young father and sighs. 

_"Just have patience young father. You're time will come. Trust me. We're not going to let Virus win this war. Just have some patience,"_Dimitri said in thought. 

"Good! The wild digimon in New York City have now been sent back into the Digital World," X stated. 

"So I take it that Benjamin successfully aided Davis, Mimi and Michael. That's good to know," Gennai replied. 

"Great! So, now they're having progress with this situation after all," asked Dimitri. 

"Yes and it will be a matter of time before they get every single of the wild ones back into the digital world. It won't be easy, but then again, the children are always able to rise to the occasion many times. They will get this done," Azulongmon said. 

"That's for sure. Its obvious that Virus is doing this to test us," said Dimitri, "We want to see how we would react to a period of crisis. That's so like artificials like him, spreading fear and torture." 

"Yes, but unlike in your time, we have a chance to kick some artificial ass," said X. 

Dimitri stood nodding his head in approval and looking across towards his young father, Matt. Matt looks back towards him and turns his back on him. Dimitri sighs and sits right back down as they both waited for Leomon to finish training himself in the chamber room 

*************************************************************************************** 

_**Hong Kong**_

The civilians were running from something that was attacking the city. But there was just one digimon attacking. That being none other than Mojiyamon. Three boys all turned to face him with their digimon at their side. 

"We are the Poi Brothers! We're not going to allow you to attack this city!" exclaimed the three brothers. 

Mojiyamon growled and charged right towards them. They all stepped to the side and their digimon, Octomon, all shot out three Ink Blasts right at Mojiyamon. The furry beast goes down as his body was now completely covered in ink. 

"Now, its time to finish him!" cried out the oldest brother. 

"No!! Don't hurt him!" exclaimed a voice. 

They all looked up to see none other than Celesta X and Altur Kabuterimon coming right down towards them with super speed. The two digimon landed on the ground as they turned to face the Poi Brothers. 

"Please, don't hurt this digimon. He's just frightened and confused at the moment," Celesa X said. 

"Um… and just who are you?" asked the middle-aged brother. 

"Hello there! We're Digi-Destined as well, since you can see that we too have digimon," Izzy said. 

"Oh and this one. She looks pretty hot but she's not a Digi-Destined," said the younger brother. 

"Well… Actually… We are… I'm a Digi-Destined and a digimon. We're combined in our fusion form. We are Celesta X, Amazing Grace of Light!" 

"Whoa… She sure looks sexy… Um I mean, that's really awesome," said the oldest brother, "So why have you come?" 

"We came here to stop the digimon invasions that have been occurring here. You see, this whole world is in danger." 

"We know. That Virus creep showed up on television all over the world. I'm willing to bet that this could be one of his tricks," said the middle-aged brother, "I know terrorists like himself are up to no good." 

"Well then. Can you help us on our mission," asked Izzy. 

"We would appreciate it if you did help us," Celesta X said, "We can't hurt these digimon and my powers alone could easily wipe out an entire army. So will you help us without harming them?" 

The three Poi Brothers all huddled together and were discussing what to do next. They whispered to each other and were thinking of whether to help Izzy and Kari out. They huddled out and turned to face them. 

"Alright, we shall help you," replied the oldest brother. 

"Great! Let's get started right away!" Celesta said, "We really appreciate it." 

The three brothers then nodded and all blushes towards Celesta X. Their eyes forming heart-shapes and Celesta X could easily tell that they were drooling over her. 

_"I really wish I didn't have to stay in this form for too long,"_Kari said,_"But if its to help me in the final battle, then I better remain in this form."_

"Ok, first, we need to send this Mojiyamon back where he came from," said Izzy as he holds out his laptop. 

He activated the digital port and Celesta X held out her hand. With that done, the digital port was easily opened up using Celesta X's own power. 

"Thanks Kari. Alright, time to go back home where you belong," Izzy said. 

Suddenly, a huge digital portal opens up and it sucks Mojiyamon in like a vacuum cleaner. Izzy closes it open and then jumps off of Altur Kabuterimon. 

"So, where do we get started it," asked the middle-aged brother. 

"Well, we've got a problem over in India and I just received an email from a girl named Mina. She needs our help right away," exclaimed Izzy. 

"Lets get going," Celesta X replied, "Lets go guys!" 

"Uhhh… right away," the three brothers said in unison while falling in a sort of love trance. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Many Miles away in India. Border Between India and China**

An Indian girl alongside a Meramon was standing off with a large group of digimon. But in their path was a large Chinese army. 

"What are we doing standing around, Mina?" asked Meramon, "Shouldn't we make our move right about now?" 

"But if we do that, then we could start a war," Mina replied. 

"Hey! You down there!" exclaimed a voice, "You! Are you the Mina girl who sent us the email?!" 

Mina looks up to see Altur Kabuterimon and Celesta X along with the Poi Brothers. Altur Kabutiermon carried the brothers and their digimon on his shelled back. She waves wave to them to get their attention. 

"Yes. Thank you all for coming," said Mina, "We wouldn't have gone through all of this trouble if you hadn't arrived." 

"Sure, we help out fellow Digi-Destined in need," said Izzy. 

"Alright, now if we send any of you guys towards the army, then they'll think that your going to attack them and they're going to retaliate," said Celesta, "No offense Altur Kabuterimon and Octomon. But people don't normally react when they see giant monsters coming right after them." 

"None taken," replied Altur Kabuterimon, "So how are we going to get through?" 

Celesta X stood there thinking and then she gasped after a thought came into her mind. Now she would come up with a really good idea of helping her friends into crossing over the borderline and avoid any interaction with the Chinese army. 

"Hey! I just thought of a great idea," exclaimed Celesta, "Poi Brothers. Just send one of your Octomon and have them write a message to let the Chinese army know that we're not going to attack and that we really need to crossover in order to find these wild digimon a safe location to return back to their homes." 

"Alright. I shall send my Octomon," said the oldest brother. 

He motions over towards his Octomon and tells him the whole plan. Octomon nods in agreement and slowly walks over towards the middle of the border grounds. The Chinese army watched and stood their guard. Octomon pulls out his ink gun and then shoots out a coat of ink onto the ground. The ink then started to form some Kanji-lettering, A.K.A. Chinese writing. The Chinese army took a good look at the message. 

"They've just wrote some kind of message, sir," a private cadet said to his general. 

"I know. But I'm still thinking whether to let them by or not. They're posing any kind of a threat to us," the general said, "Very well then. Let them through." 

The Chinese army all moved from their positions and allowed the group to crossover. A large cheer was heard among the group as they were now allowed to pass right through. 

Izzy and Celesta X both lead the entire group in through the border as they finally entered into China and migrated over towards a safe location, in order to return the digimon back home where they belong. 

Moments later, Izzy found a good location within a giant water fountain. He opened up his laptop and looked over towards the whole digimon group. 

"Alright, looks like its time to…" 

But then Izzy was soon cut off from a voice that calls out to them. They all turned to see Gennai running towards them. 

"Hey its Gennai!" exclaimed Izzy, "We're glad that you came." 

"Actually my name is Jackie. I'm Gennai's Chinese counterpart. By the way, don't bring up any Star Wars references. My friend Benjamin had to set it straight for Davis." 

"Uh, typical Davis," Izzy muttered. 

"We're ready to send these digimon back into the digital world," Celesta X. 

"Please allow me," replied Jackie as he opens up his own laptop, "Digital port open!!" 

With that said, a digital port opened up and sucked in the digimon right in like a vacuum cleaner. Soon, the only digimon standing was the three Octomon and Tentomon. 

"Our job here is finished," said Celesta X, "We would like to thank you Poi Brothers." 

"Yes, we appreciate your help and we hope that you have a safe journey back home," said Jackie. 

Suddenly the three brothers all argued with one another on who should take Celesta X out into their town in Hong Kong. Celesta X overheard the conversation and giggles to herself. 

_"Oh boy. These guys are desperate on sending out on a date. Well they have no idea that I've been taken. Oh well."_

The whole group laughed while the brothers continued arguing on forth to see who would win over Celesta X. But they seemingly are failing and have no chance of taking the beautiful Celesta X. 

_"They seriously need girls. Sorry, boys, but I'm taken."_

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back in the Digital World, dusk is coming forth and the artificial demon known as Virus is still waiting. He stands there in the middle of his platform stage with his arms crossed. He looks up into the dark skies with a rather annoyed look on his face. Only seven days were away around the area that he was at. It looks like his little scheme of unleashing wild digimon into the real world was giving the Digi-Destined quite a hassle during their time of relaxation. 

"Only seven and a half days left, then the games shall begin. Maybe I should have the event five days earlier. Oh well, a promise is a promise." 

[Digimon Zero Two second ending theme "Itsumo Itsumo Demo" plays] 

[Preview] 

Joe: Hey, guys! It's going to be a wild ride Down Under! Cody and I are going have a blast! But the fun is spoiled when we run into Ebidramon, Shellmon and Gesomon! 

Cody: Even, I'm beginning to hate seafood, but this is ridiculous! 

Gomamon: How, can they even have a hot and steamy Christmas?! I would have preferred a nice cool climate. 

Armadillomon: I have to try out the shrimp on the Barbie! 

TK: Viva La France! Wait, didn't these guys bad mouth America? Well, whatever. I have to stop the Nanimon Brothers. 

Patamon: Mmm, this French bread is pretty good! 

Leomon: Have I gone beyond my limits? Am I strong enough to participate in the War Games? 

Matt: I think not. I will defeat Virus myself. 

Dimitri: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two, episode thirty-eight! 

**A Digimon World Tour, Part II**

Virus: This is so damn boring. I still say ten days is way too long for my liking. 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: Ok, that was pretty nice for a non-action chapter. For the moment, we're taking it easy with these chapters until the start of the War Games. So bear with us. 

Max: I can't wait for the showdown between my dad and Virus. I see a good fight there! 

Coral: So, tell me Rocky. Ever got upped by a woman? 

Rock: You might have upped the Rock this time, but we'll have ourselves an insult contest next time. If you smell what The Rock is cooking. 

Coral: Oh I smell it, it smells like shit. 

Rock: Well, at least I didn't get myself a boob job like you did. 

SSJ4T: Oooo! 

Coral: These are natural. So shove it. 

Rock: I just love taking shots at people. 

Max: That's why they call you the People's Champion. You do it for the people. 

Coral: This isn't over, Rocky. 

SSJ4T: Children, stop it! Anyway, we'll have the action-packed chapters after these World Tour episodes are over with. They shouldn't take long to complete. Until then, peace out! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	18. A Digimon World Tour, Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Virus, Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: Nothing much to say, but to read the fic. Enjoy! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**A Digimon World Tour, Part II**

_**December 24, 2004 -Christmas Eve-**_

_**Sydney, Australia**_

It was a nice and sunny afternoon down in the southern parts of the world, even down in Australia. The waves were crashing against the sands and surfers were quickly becoming numerous by the dozen. But now the area was cleared for the Digi-Destined, Joe and Cody, to clean up a mess that was brought from the Digital World. 

Joe and Cody walked up towards a dark tower that stood right in front of them. Digmon and Ikkakumon came out of hiding and were now prepared to destroy the ever annoying, tower of darkness. 

"All right Ikkakumon!" exclaimed Joe, "Let him have it!" 

"Take it down!" said Cody. 

"Harpoon Torpedo!" 

"Gold Rush!" 

The two attacks came flying right at the dark tower and it easily knocks down the large monument. Within seconds, the tower shatters into digital data and disappeared out of existence. 

"All right! We nailed!" Cody exclaimed. 

"And it looks like our job has been done here," said Joe. 

"Hold on! I'm picking up some weird vibes over in the ocean over there," Ikkakumon said. 

"Right! Somethin' is obviously going on over there! Lets go check it out!" exclaimed Digmon. 

The two digimon headed over towards the ocean and they turned to see a boy sailing away on a boat. And along with the boy was another than Crabmon. 

"Hey look! There's a boy with a digimon with him! But I wonder what he is running… Er sailing away from," said Joe. "Australia is reported to have the world's worst shark attacks." 

"Well, we're definitely not here for any shark attacks. Forget about sharks! Look! I see three digimon on his tail!" exclaimed Cody. 

They both looked over to see three digimon swimming right after the boy and his Crabmon. It turned out to be none other than Ebidramon, Gesomon and Shellmon. 

"Hey! Put a peddle to the boat! You guys can swim a shore over here!" Ikkakumon shouted. 

The boy sailed the boat over towards shore where Cody and Joe were waiting. He jumps on the shore with Crabmon at his side. 

"Hey! You guys managed to save my neck there! Thanks! By the way, my name is Derek and I'm an Australian Digi-Destined." 

"Hi! We're also Digi-Destined, but we came from Japan. My name is Joe Kido." 

"My name is Cody Hida. And these digimon are ours. This is Digmon, the armored form of Armadillomon." 

"And that's Ikkakumon, the champion-leveled form of Gomamon." 

"Pleased to meet you! And this is my digimon Crabmon. He's a rookie-leveled, crustacean. His attacks include Magic Scissors and Crab Meat Bomber." 

"I think we should save introductions for later because looks like we got company!" exclaimed Cody. 

They all turned to see Gesomon, Ebidramon and Shellmon facing off against Crabmon, Digmon and Ikkakumon. Something was now obviously going to go down and this fight would not be pretty. 

"Oh man! Looks like they have us out beat!" exclaimed Derek. 

"I don't think so! Ikkakumon fire away!" 

"You too, Digmon!" 

Ikkakumon goes right after Gesomon, while Digmon goes to attack Ebidramon. Crabmon maneuvered away from hand swipes that were being thrown at him by Shellmon. Crabmon was no match for a champion-leveled monster such as Shellmon. 

[Digimon Adventure Theme "Brave Heart" plays] 

"Crabmon shinka!! Coelamon!" 

"Coelamon?!" the other children exclaimed. 

[Coelamon. Champion-level. Ancient Fish Type. Techniques: Fossil Bite & Ancient Bite] 

"Yes that's right," a mysterious called out from behind, "He's a champion-leveled, ancient fish. His attacks include Fossil Bite and Ancient Bite!" 

The children all turned around to see a person that looked exactly like Gennai, but could they be even sure that it was Gennai?" 

"Gennai? Is that you? Man, you always pick the right time to lend is a hand," said Joe. 

"Sorry for my mistake, but my name is Hogan. I am Gennai's Australian counterpart." 

"Hey, that name reminds me of the guy from the movie Crocodile Hunter," Joe stated. "That's one of my favorite movies." 

"Well, whoever you are, you came at the right time!" said Cody, "We're taking these three goofs down! They don't even seem that tough! Digmon get him!" 

"With pleasure! Rock Cracking!" exclaimed Digmon. 

Digmon drills into the ground and causes it to cave in which causes Ebidramon to fall down into a deep pit that was created as a result of this. Digmon then goes over to help Ikkakumon. 

"Harpoon Torpedo!" 

Ikkakumon shoots out a missile and sends it right at Gesomon, which causes the aquatic monster to fall down in defeat. Now it was down to Shellmon. 

"Alright! I've just about seen enough of you!" said Coelamon, "Fossil Bite!" 

Coelamon shoots out several spikes out of his fins and sends them flying right at Shellmon and manages to nail him right before he would curl up back into his shell. Shellmon's eyes were glazed over as he fell to the ground with a large lump on his head. 

"Yeah! We did it!" exclaimed Joe. 

"Score one for the team!" exclaimed Cody. 

Suddenly, something started to rise from the ground and a large crustacean appeared out of nowhere. It was none other than Scorpiomon. 

"But now! You have to get through me, Scorpiomon!!" 

[Scorpiomon. Ultimate-level. Ancient Crustracean. Special Techniques: Twin Blade, Sand Storm & Tail Blade] 

"Oh no! He's an ultimate-leveled type! Ikkakumon time for you to digivolve!" exclaimed Joe. 

"Digmon, time for Ankylomon!" 

[Digimon Adventure digivolution theme "Brave Heart" plays] 

"Ikkakumon chou shinka!! Zudomon!!" 

Digmon quickly de-evolves back into Armadillomon and he was now ready to evolve into his champion-leveled form. 

"Armadillomon shinka!! Ankylomon!!" 

Ankylomon and Zudomon both went into attack Scorpiomon but the large crustacean was able to take them both down with his devastating Tail Blade. Both Zudomon and Ankylomon go flying back into the ground. Coelamon was up next as he goes charging for Scorpiomon. 

"Hey arachnid! Over here!" 

"You dare to call me an arachnid?! Take this! Tail Blade!" 

Scorpiomon sends out two blade-like objects and watched them make full contact with Coelamon, sending the little champion digimon away 

"Ha! Looks like I win this little game!" exclaimed Scorpiomon. 

"Not for long! We're sending you back into the Digital World, where you belong," Cody said as he clenched his D-3, "You're just going to have to beat us with the best of your ability! Ankylomon! Get up!" 

["Brave Heart" ends] 

Suddenly, Cody's D-3 started to glow and release a large energy wave. It goes straight towards Ankylomon and it suddenly causes a aura of light to form all over his body. Then Cody watched as his own body was started to glow a bright yellow aura color. 

"Whoa! I can feel their ki level increasing! Could this be what I think it means," said Zudomon. 

"What the hoo-ha is going on here?" asked Derek. 

"Just watch and see," Hogan said, "Here's a moment that you international Digi-Destined have been waiting for." 

[Digimon 02 Jogress Evolution theme "Beat Hit!" plays] 

Cody presses his D-3 against his chest and his body starts to become a form of data and then he fuses together with Ankylomon as they start to evolve together. 

"Ankylomon jogress shinka to!!" 

In their place stood a tall, sort of teacup like creature with a fascinating-looking design. It looked more like some sort of Chinese teacup but it was a digimon indeed. 

"Shakkoumon!!" 

"Whoa! That's one hell of a tea pot!" Joe said. "I could go for some right about now!" 

[Shakkoumon. Fusion Ultimate Level. Mutant Digimon Type. Special Techniques: Justice Beam, Kachina Bomb & Harmonious Spirit] 

"That's more than just a tea pot. That's Shakkoumon, the fusion, ultimate-leveled form of Ankylomon. His attacks include Justice Beam, Kachina Bomb and Harmonious Spirit!" 

"Whoa! Lets just hope that he'll put away Scorpiomon for sure! Zudomon, lend him a hand!" 

"No! We shall take him by ourselves!" exclaimed Shakkoumon, whose voice was a combination of Cody and Ankylomon's. 

"The teapot wants a piece of me?! Well then, come and get it!" exclaimed Scorpiomon. 

Shakkoumon slowly hovers over towards Scorpiomon and holds out his arms. Scorpiomon circles around Shakkoumon and shoots a large ki-blast right at Shakkoumon. But as soon as the beam goes closer towards Shakkoumon, he quickly sucks the beam right into his chest and he quickly swallows that energy up. Shakkoumon hovers and stares right down at Scorpiomon. 

"Take this hot shot! Tail Blade!!" 

Shakkoumon watched as the blade-like attacks bounced right off of his chest and this quickly catches Shakkoumon by surprise. 

"But, that's impossible!" exclaimed Scorpiomon. 

"Are we done with these games, because I think its now my turn," said Shakkoumon, "Justice Beam!!" 

Shakkoumon shoots out a powerful beam and sends it right at Scorpiomon, stunning him at the very moment. He turns towards Zudomon and motions over towards him. 

"Now it's your chance, Zudomon," said Shakkoumon. 

"With pleasure!" 

Zudomon pulls out his huge hammer and goes flying right towards Scorpiomon. He quickly phases out and reappears right above Scorpiomon and nails Scorpiomon right in the head with his hammer. 

"Zulcan's Hammer!!" 

Scorpiomon gets easily laid out and he falls to the ground with a glazed look in his eyes. Zudomon and Shakkoumon both stood triumphant over the fallen monster. 

"All right, Zudomon!" exclaimed Joe. 

"So that's the power of fusion that I keep hearing about," said Derek. 

"That's right and this is just a little taste of what you will be seeing at the War Games competition in nearly seven days," said Hogan. 

"We did it! Now all we have to do is send these digimon back where they belong," said Shakkoumon. 

"Right. Allow me," Hogan replied. 

Hogan opens up his laptop and then he types in a code that opened up the digital port that leads directly and have direct access to the digital world. Hogan holds out the laptop and watched as a beam of light comes shooting right out of the computer and sucking in all of the wild digimon that were causing trouble. Now Australia was cleared up of the wild digimon infestation. 

Suddenly, they turned to see a large ship coming towards their way. On board on the ship was a group of Australian Digi-Destined along with their own digimon at their side. They all waved towards Shakkoumon and the others. 

"Our job here is done," said Shakkoumon. 

_"I just hope nobody sings that teapot song. Now all we have to do is wait for Imperialdramon to pick us up and we can then go find the others. But I wonder why they even call Australia, 'Down Unda'?"_Cody said in Shakkoumon's thoughts. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Azulongmon's Training Grounds**

The others that weren't getting involved in the recent global incidents decided to remain here to resume training. One of those was none other than Matt and Dimitri. 

Matt started to pace back and forth around. Dimitri, Faith and Gabumon both watched him and turned their heads all around to follow his every movement. 

"Why has Leomon been in there for so long now?!" exclaimed Matt. 

Matt stopped right in front of the door and pounds his fists on it. He looked rather desperate of entering the chamber room and will get his training done, so that he will face Virus in the long-awaited rematch. 

"He probably got himself killed. That fool!" exclaimed Matt. 

"It hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet," replied Azulongmon, "He still has time." 

"We only have nearly seven days left. You can wait, Matt. Why don't you take a breather, Matt?" X replied. 

Matt starts kicking the door frantically, in hopes of knocking it right down. 

"There he goes again," Gennai muttered. 

"Keke isn't going to like this when I tell her," X replied. "He needs to get over this obsession." 

"Damn it! I won't let him be even a second late." 

Matt turns and walks into another direction with a rather impatient look on his face. 

"Otherwise, I'll break the door down and drag him out myself." 

Suddenly, Azulongmon turns around and sighs a relief. He looks to see the chamber door open and Leomon standing right outside the door. His training has now been completed. 

"He's out!" 

"He's gotten a bit stronger," X said. "Way to go, Leomon." 

Matt stopped for moment to face Leomon. Then Dimitri, Faith and Gabumon looked on over towards the door to see Leomon walking out slowly with a determined look on his face. 

"So, you finally are willing to come out?" asked Matt. 

Leomon stood in front of the door, with everyone except Matt looking right at him in awe. Matt walks towards the door as Leomon quickly exits it. 

"All right, it's our turn now, Gabumon." 

The blue-coated digimon nodded as he walks on over towards his human partner and enters the training room. Matt looks back over towards Leomon with a smile on his face. 

_"Wow. Leomon is much more powerful than before. I'm willing to bet that he's as strong as we are,"_Dimitri thought. 

"Well, by looking at you, you don't seem to have changed much," Matt remarked, "What have you been doing in there? Sleeping? Oh well. The result of our training will be much different than yours." 

"Remember Mat. You only have a day left in that chamber. You better make it worth the while," X replied. 

"If you stay in that room any longer than a day, then you'll be trapped within forever," Gennai replied. "Even the room has its limitations." 

Leomon turns and then glares right at Matt. Matt closes the door with a huge grin on his face. As soon as he closes the door, he looked down and clenched his fist with pure intensity. 

_"Watch it, Tai. Metalla X is going to become much better than Omega X hopes to be,"_ Matt said in thought. 

Matt and Gabumon head on over towards the empty space within the room, in order to begin their long training and preparation of the big War Games competition that is all set to come in seven and a half days. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**_Paris, France_**

The streets of France were so peaceful and quiet at the moment. Recently, France was criticized for not aiding the Americans in the war against Iraq. Since then, America has had mixed feelings for France's decision. There was not even a single trace of any kinds of disturbance lately. In fact, there weren't any signs of invading digimon. 

TK and Patamon were both walking down the street in hopes of getting themselves a break and actually getting into some sort of action. Standing ahead of them was the Arch of Triumph. They were quite bummed when they were told to go on this mission alone. All TK could think about was Kari at the moment. 

"TK? What's the matter?" asked Patamon. 

"Nothing. This just seems pointless if we can't even find any kind of wild digimon to fight against," said TK, "Hey what's that over there?" 

"Huh? What are you looking at?" 

TK pointed over towards a bridge and flashes of light going on and off about through the shadows of the darkness. TK and Patamon run over towards the bridge to see what all of the ruckus was all about. And what they came to see was a group of flying bombers flying all around making their move on what looked like a blonde-haired girl with a Floramon at her side. 

"Hey look! It's a French girl with a digimon! She must be one of the French Digi-Destined! I say we go help her out," said TK. 

"All right! I'll take care of these so-called bomber bullies!" 

Patamon goes flying right towards the flying bomber digimon in hopes of talking some sense into them, but they knew no reason and went to attack Patamon. TK checked over the girl. 

"Are you ok?" asked TK. 

"Yes. Thank you very much," the girl said with a perfectly accented French voice. "My name is Catherine. These Nanimon brothers attacked my digimon and myself. We're so glad that you decided to help us out." 

"We were actually going for that dark tower over at the moat," said Floramon. 

"Ah! A dark tower! Alright, we're going to have to take out these Mamemon before we get down to the dark tower business," TK said, "Patamon! Time to digivolve!" 

TK held out his D-3 and it started powering up, which allowed Patamon to increase his power level and evolve into his champion-level form. 

[Digimon Adventure Digivolution theme "Brave Heart" plays] 

"Patamon shinka!! Angemon!!" 

"Floramon! Go," shouted Catherine. 

Floramon powered up her ki level and she felt her body transform as a result. 

"Floramon shinka!! Kiwimon!!" 

Angemon goes flying towards the three Mamemon. One of them turned out to be a rather, overweight blob, while another looked like a tiny little version of the big one. And the other was normal-sized with a metal helmet over his head. 

"We're Mamemon," exclaimed the metal helmeted Mamemon, "I'm Metal Mamemon! And along with me are none other than BigMamemon and Mamemon! So, we suggest you leave before this fight gets ugly!" 

"I prefer option two," said Angemon, "Let's tango!" 

"Not if I have anything to say about!" exclaimed a voice. 

Angemon turns around and gets met with a flying bomb that knocks him away into the air. Angemon goes crashing down towards the ground near the Versailles Palace. 

"Oh no! We must protect the Versailles Palace before the Mamemon brothers destroy it!" cried Catherine. 

"Damn those Mamemon! Don't they learn to respect monuments that people have worked their whole lives in building," exclaimed TK, "Ok, Angemon! Take those guys down and watch out for that sneak-attacker!" 

"You mean, me," exclaimed the mystery attacked, who turned out to be a Giromon. "I'm Giromon and we're going to blow up anything we please! Right, boys?!" 

"Yeah," they all said in unison. 

"We'll see about that! Hand of Fate!!" 

Angemon shoots out a holy blast towards the four bombers in hopes of blasting them away out of existence. But they were alert and were able to maneuver away from the blast. Kiwimon looks up and then unleashes an array of her own stealth bombers. 

"Pummel Peck!!" 

BigMamemon and Mamemon were easily hit by the attacks from Kiwimon as they easily fell to the ground with huge lumps on their heads. 

["Brave Heart" ends] 

"That wasn't too difficult," exclaimed TK, "Now we take down those other two and then its night for the dark tower! Angemon digivolve again into ultimate!!" 

["Beat Hit!" plays] 

"Angemon chou shinka!! MagnaAngemon!!" 

MagnaAngemon goes flying right towards both Giromon and MetalMamemon. They went to attack him with a set of their own ki blasts but MagnaAngemon easily blocked them out with the help of his trusty sword, Excalibur. 

"Now! I think its time to end these foolish little games! You four will be sent into digimon limbo where you belong. Your justice has been served! Gate of Destiny!!" 

MagnaAngemon encircles his sword around and forms a circle that transforms into a portal-like door. As it opens up, it unleashes a beam of holy light. But instead of killing off the bomber nuisances, the gate only sucked the four rights in where they would spend the next eternity down in digimon hell to pay for their crimes and their wrongful judgments. 

"All right! Way to go, MagnaAngemon! Now time to get rid of that dark tower!" exclaimed TK. 

MagnaAngemon goes flying right towards the dark tower and stabs right through the tower, causing it to shatter right into tiny little pieces. The dark tower was no more. The children celebrated their victory, which brought a large group of children to arrive with their own digimon. 

["Beat Hit!" ends] 

"Wow! These must be the whole French Digi-Destined in their entirety," said TK. 

"Yes and that was quite brave of you to come and save us," Catherine said. 

"Yeah well… us Digi-Destined all need to work together. We must support each other since the War Game competition is quickly approaching." 

"Yes. We wish you and the other Digi-Destined the best of luck! Now go out there and save the world…um you didn't even tell me your name." 

"My name is TK and it's a pleasure to meeting you and the other French Digi-Destined. But it looks like we really have to be going now." 

"Well, I hope you come back with your friends. It would be good to finally meet you original Digi-Destined after all." 

"Not a prob. We'll come right back." 

Catherine nods in agreement. TK waves over to MagnaAngemon and the flying angel goes over to pick up his human partner. They set off flying out of France and onward to meet up with Imperialdramon somewhere down the long trip. Catherine looks up into at the flying angel with TK around his arms. A smirk forms across her face. 

_"I just hope we do meet again, TK."_

*************************************************************************************** 

[Perfect Cell's English theme plays] 

Meanwhile, back in the Digital World, Virus was on the stage platform and he was still waiting. He was getting quite impatient and was looking forward to the War Games that were soon coming up. He could just see the destruction that he plans on causing after beating the best of the digimon warriors offered to him. 

"Uh. I'm so bored. I shouldn't have given them this much time. Ten days seems too much for my liking." 

[Digimon Zero Two second ending theme "Itsumo Itsumo Demo" plays] 

[Preview] 

Yolei: Viva Mexico! Hi guys, this is Yolei! I get to host for once! Ken and I have been sent to take care of some wild digimon in south of the border! 

Hawkmon: What's Mexico without a Taco bell drive-thru?! 

Ken: Who's this girl?! 

Rosa: Hola! My name is Rosa! 

Gotsumon: I'm her digimon partner! 

Sora: I can't believe we're stuck in Russia, of all places! 

Omega X: Look on the bright side, at least we'll get things done quickly. Whew, damn! It's freezing! 

Sora: Told you so. So much for being the strongest in the digital universe. 

Omega X: That hurt. 

Biyomon: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two, episode thirty-nine! 

**Digimon World Tour, Part III**

Virus: We're just down to several more days. Enjoy your eggnog while it lasts, Digi-Destined. 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know these recent stories don't have much action, but they have some good old digimon fun! The War Games will commence within the next two chapters. Until then, check out the Tamers fic. The new chapter has a shit load of action, especially from the Tamers. Go and read it! ^-^ 

*************************************************************************************** 


	19. A Digimon World Tour, Part III

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Virus, Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: Hey, all! I know you guys are anticipating the War Games, but these action-free episodes still have their moments. Trust me, if you want action-packed chapters, I'd suggest reading the D-Reaper chapters. They're full of them. Oh and I want to send out a late Happy B-Day to D3 creator, Max Acorn. I know it's late, but I wanted to send my shout outs to him. 

Max: How could you have forgotten, dude?! 

SSJ4T: Look, I had a lot on my mind. This has been a really busy month for me, especially with quarterfinals coming up. 

Coral: Sucks to be you, then. 

SSJ4T: I'm winding down. I've got plenty of new series to write up after finishing the D-Reaper and Virus Sagas. Don't forget that I'll be posting the first chapter of the YuGiOh/Digimon Tamers/Frontier during Thanksgiving Week. By December, I'll be starting on the fourth season of Digimon Fusion, which features the Frontier Digi-Destined and the debut of digital fusion level four. 

Tai: Cool! You guys are in for a good series with all four seasons in the final installment to the Fusion saga. 

SSJ4T: Here that? It's the final installment to the Digimon Fusion series. So, you guys better enjoy Seasons One through three while you can. They were rewritten, in order to lead up to Season Four! 

Coral: Is that the reason, why? 

SSJ4T: Technically, it was to reformat and add new scenes. But, yeah it was to lead up to Season Four. That means Takuya and his gang will be full-time characters rather than just cameos. 

Max: So, what other series do you got planned? 

SSJ4T: I also have a six-part DBZ OVA series, which will debut this December. It will feature Dark Warrior's Metal Gang characters battling the Z-Warriors! That's if I can get permission from DW to do so. 

Max: How long is Digimon Fusion season four going to run? 

SSJ4T: At least forty episodes. It'll be the shortest season, but will have long ass chapters. Guess what, Max? You and the D3s will be featured in you're younger forms! 

Max: Hell yeah! The cat is now out of the bag! 

Coral: Anything else planned, ol' wise one? 

SSJ4T: I'm twiddling with the idea of a Cowboy Bebop/Trigun/Outlaw Star triple crossover, but I'm thinking about it. Oh! I must write that Reapermon Movie fic for the Digimon Fusion series! I still need to write that! So far, nothing else planned. 

Max: I'm looking forward to the fourth season. When are we going to get previews for the upcoming season? 

SSJ4T: You should see a preview at about the time D-Reaper reaches her final form towards the end of season three. You'll get a glimpse of what to expect. 

Coral: Cool! We have three series to look forward to this winter. 

SSJ4T: That's the plan, at least not until I start new classes in early December. Anyway, I'll shut the hell up and let you guys enjoy the fic! We're just about done with the World Tour mini-saga and we're moving on towards the War Games prelude! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**A Digimon World Tour, Part III**

_**December 23, 2004**_

_**Mexico**_

A warm and gloomy night rests upon the landscape of the great country of Mexico. It is their sleeping hour now since over in Japan it is still Christmas Eve and Mexico still haven't had their Christmas yet. And this was the perfect time to knock down some dark towers and take back certain lost digimon back to their homes in the Digital World. 

Now, the two Digi-Destined, Yolei and Ken are looking about the countryside while hiding from several patrol officers. This way they could get their mission over and done with, in order to return back home to have a safe Christmas. Ken motions over to someone from the bushes and Stingmon quickly comes flying out. 

"Alright! The cost is clear! There's a dark tower! Time to demolish!" 

"Right! Here goes nothing!" 

"Halsemon go!" 

Stingmon and Halsemon go flying right towards the lone dark tower as they began to circle it. Halsemon starts to attack first as he shoots out a laser-like blade towards the tower. 

"Tempest Wing!" 

That blast only managed to cut half of the tower, but then Stingmon goes flying in for the finishing touches. He arches back his fist and a purple-like blade appears out of nowhere. He swoops down through the dark tower and slashed right through it. 

"Spiking Strike!" 

Stingmon stops and then looks right back to the dark tower. Within a matter of seconds, it quickly collapsed after being cutting into half once again. Then it shattered away into tiny little fragments. 

"TIMBER!!" Stingmon calls out. 

"Nice work, Stingmon!" exclaimed Ken. 

"All right, now we have to stay really quiet so that those patrol officers don't come wondering around to look for us. I don't want to spend the rest of my life as a suspect here in Mexico," said Yolei. 

"Right. Lets go Stingmon! We'll meet you over towards that forest over there. Those patrol officers shouldn't be able to find us there." 

The two kids headed over towards the forest with their digimon following right behind them. They were quite lucky not to have any patrol officers hot on their trail. Stingmon and Halsemon managed to de-evolve back into their rookie-leveled forms. 

"All right! Now, according to my D-3, there are still some wild digimon to be transported from this section. I think there's only a few," said Ken, "But I think we can manage that." 

"I just hope your right. Hey, Ken, why isn't there any Mexican Digi-Destined? I thought we would be meeting with them by now?" asked Yolei. "Maybe they're chilling out and watching some low rider car shows?" 

"Funny, Yolei. But that's not the reason. They got a curfew here. That's why those patrol officers are around. They want to make sure no kids are causing any trouble after dawn." 

"I see. Well, I'm just glad not to be a Mexican, whew. I just can't stand having curfews." 

"Well, that's their life. We got ours." 

"This reminds me of that movie with that guy named Cheech. He left Mexico and went to the states. That was so funny when he taught those Chinese guys how to act like a Mexican gangster. I forgot the name of that movie." 

"Hey look at that!" 

Ken points over to what seemed to be a temple shrine over ahead of them. It looked to be quite ancient. Yolei gasped at what she saw. 

"Well that is quite a monument," said Hawkmon. 

"What is that? Some sort of temple?" asked Wormmon. 

"Yes. It's one of the last remaining Mayan temples," said Ken, "And look! There are patrol guards. According to my D-3, there is some digimon activity over in that temple. But if we go in there, they're going to think that we're trying to sneak in and steal some very important artifacts." 

"You're right. We're just going to have to think of a way to get in," said Yolei, "And I've just about run out of ideas, already." 

"Maybe I can be of some assistance," said a voice from behind them. 

They all turned to see a man in a hood and they quickly came to conclusions that it was none other than Gennai himself. 

"Gennai? You came to help us?" asked Yolei. 

"Well, actually. My name is Jose. I'm Gennai's Mexican counter-part." 

"Well you sure did come at just the right time. We have to find a way to get into that temple since my D-3 can pick up several readings of digimon lurking within the ruins. Can you at least distract those guards while we go in since if we approach them, they're going to think that we're trying to steal important artifacts." 

"No problem-o. I got that under control," Jose said. 

With that said, Jose comes walking out of the bushes and towards the patrol officers. They all approach as if they were about to question him but he stood his ground and decided to perform some sort of act. Jose was doing some sort of ritual dance. This easily caught the patrol officer's attention as they were impressed and watched on. 

Ken looked out towards a back way entrance into the ruins and pointed right towards them. Yolei nodded in agreement. They crawled through the brushes, in order to keep them from being seen by the officers. They quietly snuck through the back entrance and finally entered the cave. 

"It's too dark in here!" Wormmon whined. 

"Don't worry, as soon as we're done here, we'll be out of here in no time," said Ken. 

"I guess look on the bright side. There are no ghosts in here," said Hawkmon. 

"Ugh! Don't remind me! I still have nightmares just thinking about them," Yolei replied. 

As they continued to ramble on, Wormmon looked towards what seemed to be some sort of ancient Mayan mask. The mask had a very distinct fear factor that easily caused Wormmon to freak out with his eyes wide open. He runs right at ken and holds his leg tightly. 

"Hey, what's wrong, Wormmon? Did you find anything?" asked Ken. 

But as soon as he turned to find the mask, Ken was also scared out of his wits but he kept his composure to himself and tried not to make a fool out of himself right in front of Yolei. 

"Um. Okay, that is very spooky!" 

"I'll say! Remind me never to watch those horror movies. Though are they funny to watch," said Yolei, "Hey! I see a light up ahead!" 

"Let's go there. Maybe we'll find what we are looking for," said Ken. 

They walked through the hallways and looked around their surroundings as to make sure that nothing pops out to grab them. As soon as they reached towards the light, something came walking out and this caused Wormmon to jump right back in total fear. But when Ken and Yolei looked at the thing a little closer, it was a digimon! A Gotsumon. 

"Hey! Look its a lost digimon," said Yolei, "C'mon little guy. Its time to take you back hom…" 

"No!" exclaimed a little girl's voice. 

Then a Mexican girl came running out in front of Gotsumon. She stood in defense of the digimon. Knowing that Ken and Yolei weren't a threat, Rosa smiles and introduces herself. 

"Hello. My name is Rosa. And this is my digimon partner, Gotsumon. What'ca doing in here?" 

"Well, we were about to ask you the same question," said Ken, "By the way, have you seen any other lost digimon in these ruins?" 

"No. No. Just me and Gotsumon." 

"What? That doesn't make sense. My D-3 clearly picked up digimon energy signals in these ruins, it couldn't just be Gotsumon," Ken said. 

Suddenly, there were loud growling noises coming out from within the darkness of the cave. This catches the attention of the three Digi-Destined. Gotsumon, Wormmon and Hawkmon get into defensive positions as they could sense incoming ki coming out from within the darkness. 

"You guys better get out of here," Hawkmon, "I can sense two ki heading this way." 

"Go! We'll take it from here," exclaimed Wormmon. 

"No! These ruins are one of the last remaning left in the world. You will have to fight outside the ruins," Ken said, "I say we lead them right out." 

"Sounds like a plan," Yolei said, "C'mon Rosa! Lets go!" 

The three children started heading out from the temple with their digimon coming in close right behind them. The two kis coming out of hiding were none other than Minotarumon and Dokugumon. 

As soon as they left the temple, they found all turned to see the two wild digimon coming right out of hiding and finally exposing themselves. Ken and Yolei pull out their D-3s and were more than ready to fight them. 

"Wormmon! Digivolve!" 

"You too, Hawkmon!" 

[Digimon Adventure Digivolution theme "Brave Heart" plays] 

"Wormmon shinka!! Stingmon!!" 

"Hawkmon shinka!! Aquillamon!!" 

The two champions go flying into battle against Minotarumon and Dokugumon. Stingmon and Minotarumon go clashing at one another, but Stingmon was able to overwhelm the bull monster and flip him right over. Stingmon goes right at Minotarumon and delivers a spinning kick to his face. Aquillamon goes and picks up Dokugumon and drops him down like an anvil. 

"Gotsumon! Go!" 

"Gotsumon shinka!! Monochromon!!" 

Minotarumon slowly rises to his feet but he was too late to maneuver away as Monochromon spears him right down with his mighty brute strength. Dokugumon turns around faces the three champions. 

"Go! Stingmon!" 

"Aquillamon!" 

"Gotsumon!!" 

Stingmon goes flying right towards Dokugumon with his purple-blade coming right out of his hand. Aquillamon powers up and forms a blast in his mouth. Monochromon stomps the ground. 

"Spiking Strike!" 

"Blast Rings!" 

"Volcanic Strike!!" 

The three blasts combined into one large ki blast and nails Dokugumon head on, and the mighty ultimate went falling down in defeat. The three children celebrated in victory and then Jose came running out from the bushes with a laptop in his hands. 

"All right! In they go!" Jose said. 

He activates a digital port and it opens up in the laptop. The two wild digimon are then sucked up and sent right back to the digital world where they belong. 

"Night, night," Rosa said as she quickly falls asleep. 

"It's getting pretty late. We better send Rosa back home, or her parents will start to worry even more," said Ken. 

They all nodded in agreement and headed out towards the closest village within the forests. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Yolei and Ken looked on through behind some barrels to make sure that her parents safely took in Rosa. 

"Hey, Ken? How do you say, thank you in Spanish?" asked Ken. 

"Gracias." 

"Gracias, Rosa." 

The two Digi-Destined headed out from the village and waited at their spot in order for Imperialdramon to come by and pick them up on the way. 

*************************************************************************************** 

_**Moscow, Russia**_

It was a nice and chilly day over up north in Moscow after what seemed to be an endless winter storm. But now everything seems to be calm. Sora and Biyomon have both been searching the area to look for any local Russian Digi-Destined. 

Omega X watched the sunset from the horizon and then heard voices coming from another direction. He turned to see Sora running towards him with several other kids. They looked to be Russian and right behind them were digimon. 

"Well! It's about time! So are these kids, the only Russian Digi-Destined you could find?" asked Omega X. 

"Yeah. Unfortunately. I wasn't able to find any others along the way," Said Sora, "But rest assured, these are quite the team. They've been protecting this side of the world for many years." 

"Wow. That's quite some experience," said Omega X. 

Sora and Omega X look right at the Russian Digi-Destined. One was a young boy with blonde hair and he had a Kuwagumon at his side. A girl stood right next to him and a Snimon stood with her. And the other was a girl with a Unimon. 

"I guess we'll have to introduce ourselves. But I don't know much Russian," said Omega X. 

"I'm curious. Why are you still in Omega X form? Shouldn't you take a break to conserve you're energy? It's just a suggestion." 

"We have no choice, Sora. We decided to remain in this form until after the War Games." 

"Really? Or maybe you wanted to impress me," Sora teased. 

"Or it could be for that reason… Yeah." 

"I thought so. Hello, so are you three the Russian Digi-Destined?" asked Sora. 

They nodded. Sora stood there while thinking of more questions to come up with. 

"And we're Digi-Destined from Japan," said Omega X, "I'm Omega X. I'm the fusion form of both War Greymon and Tai Kamiya." 

"And I'm Sora. This little pink digimon with me is none other than…" 

"Biyomon. My name is Biyomon." 

"Hello. My name is Yuri," said the boy, "And this here is Kuwagumon." 

"I'm Sonya. And this is my digimon, Unimon." 

"My name is Anna. And this is Snimon." 

However, it only seemed that the Russian Digi-Destined only knew little English, so it was quite hard for them to even understand Sora and Omega X. 

"Well this is going to be a lot more difficult than we thought," Omega X said. 

"That maybe so, but we're all Digi-Destined. We're just going to have to convince them, other wise. I only know how to speak so little Russian." 

"You know some Russian?" asked Omega X. 

"Of course! Prioshki and Borscht." 

"Terrific. So you only know the basic foods then," Omega X sighed sadly. 

Sora giggled and then gasped when she looked up into the sky. She saw a swarm of Flymon heading towards their way. 

"Heads up! We got company!" exclaimed Omega X, "You guys stay back. I'll take care of this!" 

"I don't think so! We're on this together. We're Digi-Destined and we should have a piece of the competition," said Sora, "Biyomon! Lets do it!" 

Sora pulls out her digivice and it begins to glow, which gave Biyomon even more power to evolve all the way into her ultimate-leveled form. 

[Digimon Adventure Digivolution theme "Brave Heart" plays] 

"Biyomon shinka!! Birdramon!! Birdramon shinka!! Garudamon!!" 

Garudamon and Omega X go flying into the air as they went to attack the Flymon. The three Russian kids turned to face their digimon and gave them the signal to attack. Snimon, Unimon and Kuwagumon all flew up to lend both Omega X and Garudamon a hand. 

"Wow! This is great! We're actually working together as a unit," Sora said, "And this is how it should be done! Even though, we speak different languages and live with a variety of different life styles, we all know that we must protect the world from evil!" 

Omega X goes flying right through several Flymon with the best of ease. The Flymon stood no chance against a single fusion warrior. Even Garudamon and the three champions were not having any difficulty whatsever. 

"Scissors Claw!" 

"Aerial Attack!" 

"Twin Sickle!" 

"Wing Blade!" 

All four of these attacks were able to put away several of the Flymon. And as soon as more of the buggers approached, the more they went down as a result of the attacks being delivered by the four digimon. 

Omega X powers up and shoots out several small ki-blasts right at the rest of the Flymon. Each one went falling down which created a pile of beaten up and defeated Flymon. Omega X wanted to be sure that his attacks didn't harm the Flymon, but rather to temporarily put them out. 

"All right! That should do it! Hold that thought! Here comes a second swarm, in coming!" exclaimed Omega X. 

More Flymon were flying in and ready to attack but Omega X saw them coming. He starts to power up once again and he puts his hands out right in front of him. Then, a shot of a beam comes out and blinds the swarm. Omega X takes advantage of this situation and spins into a tornado. He then flies right towards the Flymon swarm and spins right through them. As soon as he stopped spinning, he turned to see the swarm all flying down to the ground, looking fatigued as ever. 

"That should take care of the Flymon problem! Looks like our job here is finished," said Omega X. 

"Not quite!" exclaimed a voice. 

The Digi-Destined all turned to see Gennai running up towards them with a laptop in his hands. Sora was quick to recognize him when he first took a good look at him. 

"Hey! Gennai! We're so glad that you decided to show up!" 

"Well actually. I'm only another one of Gennai's good friends. My name is Ilya." 

"But you exactly like Gennai." 

"Yeah. No kidding. How many Gennais are there? We just got e-mails from our friends about the multiple Gennais! Are you a part of a Jedi elite or something?" remarked Omega X. 

"I'm his Russian counterpart, but now is not the time for that. We must get this fellows back home to where they belong." 

"I still say you're a part of that Jedi council." 

Ilya activates the digital portal as it begins to open up and suck all of the fallen Flymon right in. They were now sent back to the digital world, where they belong. Ilya then turns to face the Digi-Destined. 

"Well done. This whole area has now been cleared. It now looks as though Virus was just doing this by distracting you all because he's planning something as of now," Ilya explained. 

Omega X flew right down to listen to the conversation. He heard Virus' name being mentioned and was curious to know what he was planning at this very moment. 

"I heard something about Virus, what's that creep planning at this very moment? We knew that this whole digimon world invasion was his idea. We knew he could open gates, but what is he doing at this very moment," asked Omega X. 

"He was secretly sending out several metal insects that contained the D-Virus. Yes, it seems as though he was able to create some robot bugs to carry the deadly fluid. Just think if they were to spread and create a deadly epidemic!" 

"That no good creep! Wait till I get my hands on him," exclaimed Omega X. 

"But he is planning on sending them out the day after Christmas for some strange reason. But you two are to relax for Christmas day is about to arrive. I suggest you get rest, in order to be ready for the big day when you do finally get the chance in beating that sadistic artificial," Ilya said, "But I commend you Digi-Destined for even having the courage and the heart in helping other Digi-Destined from other parts of the world." 

"No problem. Its great to know that there are other Digi-Destined children besides us," Sora said. 

"Yeah, what she said," Omega X replied. 

Suddenly, Omega X felt a powerful ki approaching near light speed and turned to see Imperialdramon arriving with the other Digi-Destined. All of them were now ready to go home. 

"All aboard!" exclaimed Imperialdramon. 

"Well! I leave this up to you, Digi-Destined," said Ilya, "The fate of two worlds now lie in your hands. This is it! Good luck to you all!" 

With that said, Ilya fades out. Omega X, Sora and the now de-evolved Biyomon headed towards Imperialdramon to head off from Russia and to flying right back to their homeland in Japan. 

"Tai, we must stop Virus from infecting people with the D-Virus," Sora said, "If we don't, then more people are going to die even before the big war Games gets underway." 

"You don't have to worry. We'll stop him and he's going to pay for his crimes once we get back home," Omega X growled with sheer intensity. 

With that said, now the whole world was experiencing the sheer beauty that is Christmas Day. People everywhere are now opening presents and getting together with their families and friends. 

*************************************************************************************** 

As soon as the Digi-Destined arrived home, they were all now getting prepared for Christmas together with their families and friends. But even with Christmas bringing joy and happiness, Omega X just couldn't keep his composure and is now anxious to know when Virus plans on unleashing his insect toys to carry out the D-Virus, which could easily infect and kill the entire human race right before the War Games even takes place. 

_"Just you wait, Virus. We're going to be the ones that take you down once and for all! Mark our words, damn it,"_Omega X said to himself. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back in the Digital World, Virus was still standing on his stage platform with a huge smile on his face. Several little insect robots were circling him with their bodies filled with the deadly D-Virus within them. 

"Those foolish Digi-Destined just have no idea of when I plan to strike. Maybe I'll just send these buggers off the day after Christmas. Well it won't matter since there's nothing they can do to stop me! Maybe this way, I can really get their attention and fuel enough anger within them. I really need good competition and they have provided me with little competition. But that is now over with. Behold, your demise, Digi-Destined! And the only two remaining shall be you and I, Omega X. That's how we were destined to be. But I will come out as the sole survivor of this war. Just you wait and see." 

When will Virus unleash his insects of death out to unleash the deadly D-Virus? And how will the Digi-Destined be able to react in time to stop these bugs? Will there be enough hope for mankind to survive until the day of the War Games? 

[Digimon Zero Two second ending theme "Itsumo Itsumo Demo" plays] 

[Preview] 

Virus: Just six more days until the War Games, but I think I'm going to have a little fun with those brats. Deploy the D-Virus insects! 

Davis: We've got trouble! Damn, these things are carrying the D-Virus! 

TK: We have to put a stop to this! Patamon! Let's go! 

Patamon & TK: Fusion shinka! War Angemon! 

Celesta X: Whoa! You guys can fusion evolve?! 

Black War Greymon: At least, it's my opportunity to confront War Greymon. My mission has not been fulfilled! 

War Greymon: This is ridiculous! Our enemy is Virus not each other! 

Imperialdramon: Mode Change! Fighter Mode! 

Ken: Imperialdramon can mode change?! 

Tai: The War Games are just days away! We have to put a stop to this recklessness! 

Izzy: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two, episode forty! 

**The Battle of the War Greymon! Black War Greymon vs. War Greymon!**

Black War Greymon: Don't you miss! 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: Just before the War Games, you guys are in for a prelude of what's to come. It's the War Greymon smack down! 

Max: After this is the War Games? 

SSJ4T: Yep, that's the plan. The anticipation is just one chapter away. 

Coral: Not to mention that we have three new series to look forward to this winter. 

SSJ4T: I hate to repeat myself, because I'll sound like a damn announcer. But here goes. The three new series to be released this winter will be "The Wrath of Pharaohmon"- a YuGiOh/Digimon Tamers/Frontier crossover, the six-part DBZ OVA featuring the Metal Gang against the Z-Warriors, and finally the fourth and final season to Digimon Fusion. That last season will indeed feature Takuya and the gang along with the Digi-Destined and the Tamers. 

Max: Don't forget that the D3s and me are in that fourth season. 

SSJ4T: Can't forget about that. Well, that wraps up the World Tour mini-saga. You guys ought to go check out the latest D-Reaper chapter. It has plenty of breath-taking action and plenty of ass-kickings! Ok, that's it. I'm not playing the announcer anymore. You take that spot, Max. 

Max: As long as you pay me… You're the author of the series. You ought to host them. 

Coral: So, get off your lazy ass and host! Oh and by the way, this goes out to Alan. I know you're reading buddy. Don't ever disrespect a woman's bosom. I might be a teenager, but I still have a woman's intuition 

Max: How egotistical can you get? Just because you trained and gained power from the time chamber, doesn't make you an ultimate warrior. You'll have to demonstrate that. 

Coral: Never underestimate me. That goes double for you too, Alan. 

Max: Oh boy. She' definitely letting it get to her head. 

Coral: Puh-lease! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to train. Ta-ta. 

Max: SSJ4T, you've just created a power hungry monster. 

SSJ4T: Ah, so much love in the air. cough Anyway, we're out of time and I've got to get studying. Until then, peace! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	20. The Battle of the War Greymon! Black War...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Virus, Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: Hey, guys! Just to fill you in on what's going to be happening this week, I'll be taking final exams on Tuesday and Wednesday. After that, I'll be working on the clock to finish up the Virus and D-Reaper Sagas respectively. That way, you guys will get ready for Digimon Fusion Season Four by December. 

Coral: Be sure to make a preview for the fourth season. I want to know what we will be expecting to see for that fic. 

SSJ4T: Don't forget that I'll be posting up the first chapter of the YuGiOh/Digimon crossover as a Thanksgiving present. 

Max: Cool, we're looking forward to that. 

SSJ4T: Let's get on with fic. I don't own anything related to Digimon or Dragonball Z. Enjoy the fic! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**The Battle of the War Greymon! Black War Greymon vs. War Greymon!**

**December 26, 2004 -Five Days before the War Games-**

The city of Odaiba was now buzzing with reports of metallic insects starting to appear within the countryside. The Digi-Destined all tuned into the news and wanted to get any further updates on this crisis. It looks as though that another one of Virus' prophecies has now come into being. 

**"Eyewitness reports are reporting that several mysterious insects of some sort of metallic kind have now been appearing just outside the city limits of Odaiba. It looks as though that several plagues have come into being just as soon as Virus announced the War Games competition! Is this truly the end for all of us?!"**

Ken pounds his fist on the table after watching the news and he began to curse Virus for the entire foul acts that he is committing. 

_"Just what the hell does Virus want from us?! He's basically just tormenting us into fighting him,"_Ken said in thought while clenching his fists. 

Mrs. Ichijouji comes walking in with a worried look on her face as she saw her own son with his hands clenched up into fists and his face red from anger. 

"What's the matter, honey? You seem awfully pale?" 

"I just stood up in shock, that's all. I think I better go lie down." 

"Maybe you should." 

_"Sorry, mom, but I have on time for naps. I just needed to make an excuse. This is serious!"_

**************************************************************************************** 

"That's it! Just how much chaos is this guy going to cause! When is enough going to be enough," Omega X said with sheer anger, "I have to stop him right away. I don't care if I'm making a bad judgment, I'm taking action now!" 

"Hold on, Tai! We can't jump into conclusions just yet. We will just have to wait until we know for sure we know what we're up against," Izzy said. 

"Screw that! I alone have the power to destroy those deadly bugs! So let me go. I'll risk getting infected again but this time I'll be much more careful." 

"We can't risk it," said Sora, "Please, don't try and going out there. You'll just make the situation worse." 

"But we just can't sit here and wait for people to die! Is that what you all want?!" 

The other children stood there with sheer determination and were soon beginning to agree with Omega X's judgment. 

"I may not agree with your judgment, but I say we stop those insects, even if it costs us our own lives," Celesta X said, "Look, my brother and myself have the power alone to stop these nuisances, but its Virus that we are more worried about. What happens if he tries to sneak attack on us?!" 

"I doubt that will happen," Omega X replied, "He's looking forward to the War Games as much as we are. He only wants me and that's who he is going to get." 

"No! I alone have the strength to defeating Virus. Ever since Gabumon and myself left the training chamber again, we know for sure we can beat him this time. You just let us have that opportunity." 

"No. Sorry. This is our fight and we intend on beating that cold-hearted artificial," Omega X replied, "You had your chance and failed." 

Matt growled to himself and crossed his arms. Omega X keeps an eye on him but then turns his attention over towards the others. 

"So, are you guys up for this?" asked Celesta X, "Because I'm more than ready." 

The other Digi-Destined all nodded in agreement. Suddenly, TK and Dimitri come running in with their Patamons at their side. Omega X turns to face them. 

"Well it's about time that you guys even showed up," said Omega X. 

"Sorry, but we had to finish our training as well. TK and I decided to train together, so we can learn our digimon's techniques. Now TK is able to perform the fusion with Patamon. Pretty neat, huh?" 

"Wow! You mean you can fuse just like me?" asked Celesta X. 

"Mmhmm. Just you wait and see until we go out into battle," said TK. "You're going to get blown away at what you see!" 

"Looking forward to that." 

"Ok, so now that we're all done with this chit-chat, can we now head out and get right into the action," asked Davis. 

"We might as well. We're not going anywhere just by sitting here! Lets go, team!" exclaimed Omega X. 

They all cheered in unison and headed out of the garage house and out through the door. They all looked up to see a swarm of metallic insects heading their way. It was Virus' minions, so this was it. 

"Alright guys! Its time to digivolve!" exclaimed Sora. 

Sora, Joe, Izzy, Mimi and Michael started off by holding out their digivices and giving their digimon the power to evolve into their ultimate-leveled forms. 

[Digimon Adventure Digivolution theme "Brave Heart" plays] 

"Biyomon shinka!! Birdramon!! Birdramon chou shinka!! Garudamon!!" 

"Tentomon shinka!! Kabuterimon!! Kabuterimon chou shinka!! Altur Kabuterimon!!" 

"Gomamon shinka!! Ikkakumon!! Ikkakumon chou shinka!! Zudomon!!" 

"Palmon shinka!! Togemon!! Togemon chou shinka!! Lillymon!!" 

"Betamon shinka!! Seadramon!!" 

Next, Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken held out their D-3's as they were now prepared to digivolve their partners to their champion forms and then merge with them to become their ultimate-leveled forms. 

"Veemon shinka!! Xveemon!!" 

"Hawkmon shinka!! Aquillamon!!" 

"Armadillomon shinka!! Ankylomon!!" 

"Wormmon shinka!! Stingmon!!" 

[Digimon 02 Jogress Evolution Theme "Beat Hit!" plays] 

"Xveemon Fusion Shinka!!" 

Davis presses his D-3 against his chest and then he transforms into data. He then flies right into Xveemon as they quickly merge together in a ball of massive energy. As soon as they came out, a new being emerged into their ultimate-leveled fusion form. 

"Paildramon!!" 

"Aquillamon Fusion Shinka!!" 

Yolei presses her D-3 against her chest and then she transforms into data. She then flies right into Aquillamon as they quickly merge together into a ball of massive energy. As soon as they emerged, a new warrior was again reborn. 

"Silphymon!!" 

"Armadillomon Fusion Shinka!!" 

Cody presses his D-3 against his chest and then transforms into data. He then encircles Ankylomon as they quickly merge together into a massive ball of energy. As soon as they emerged, the new ultimate leveled fusion warrior came flying out. 

"Shakkoumon!" 

"Stingmon Fusion Shinka!!" 

Ken presses his D-3 against his chest and then transforms into data. He then flies right into Stingmon as a form of spirit and they quickly merge into a massive ball of energy. As soon as they emerged, the new ultimate leveled fusion warrior was reborn once again. 

"Dinobeemon!" 

"Alright! Its time to give them a little surprise, Patamon! You up for it?" asked TK. 

"You bet! Lets do it!" 

The other Digi-Destined all turned to see TK holding his D-3 and watched as the D-3 powered up to give Patamon the energy he needs to evolve into his champion-leveled form. 

"Patamon shinka!! Angemon!!" 

"Now Angemon! Fusion evolve!!" 

TK's D-3 started to glow and it quickly gave Angemon more power and TK quickly turns into a mass of data. Angemon spreads his arms out as he gladly accepts the spirit of TK's data. The Digi-Destined turned in total silence at TK's startling revelation. 

"Angemon!! Fusion evolve!!" 

They both soon became a massive ball of energy and the feather wings were quickly being replaced by metallic blade-wings. His helmet soon disappeared and gave away to a more cybernetic headpiece decorated with yellow eyes glowing out, not to mention more armor on his body. But it seemed as though this armor was not even heavy at all. Then a sword shaped like a lighting bolt appeared in his hands. He twists it around and then gets into a fighting stance with an electrical bolts striking his body and giving him more energy than he needs. 

"War Angemon!!" 

The Digi-Destined all looked on with total shock at what just transpired. Celesta X and Omega X watched on as they saw TK perform his own fusion with Patamon. And as a result of that, a new warrior was born. It was War Angemon and he was sure worth the wait. 

"Greetings. I am War Angemon. I am the fusion form of Angemon. With the spirits of thunder at our side, we shall strike down any opponent that comes our way," War Angemon said with a voice similar to a deepened Angemon. 

"We'll you sure were the wait," Celesta X replied, "I'm impressed! Now we can team up and kick ass!" 

"You sure know how to lighten the mood up, Kari," War Angemon said. 

"All right! Now it's our turn, Faith! Lets do it!" Dimitri cries out as he holds his D-3. 

Faith feeds off of the energy from Dimitri's D-3 and uses it to evolve into his champion-level form. 

"Patamon shinka!! Angemon!!" 

Dimitri presses his D-3 against his chest and then transforms into a form of data. He flies right over to Faith and they both become a massive ball of energy. There they transform from within that massive energy ball. As soon as they emerged, they came out as their fusion form. 

"Angemon X!" 

"Gabumon! It's our turn, buddy!" exclaimed Matt. 

"Right! Fusion time!" 

Gabumon feeds off of the energy from Matt's digivice and uses it to evolve into his mega-level form. 

"Gabumon warp shinka!! Metal Garurumon!!" 

Matt presses his D-3 against his chest and then transforms into a form of data. He flies right over to Metal Garurumon and they both become a massive ball of energy. There they transform from within that massive energy ball. As soon as they emerged, they came out as their fusion form. 

"Metalla X!" 

[Digimon theme "I'm going Digital" plays] 

Now standing around on the battlefield were five fusion megas, four fusion ultimates, four ultimates and a champion on one side. On the other side, there was a large army of insect cyborgs ready to make their move upon the digimon. 

"All right! This is it! We fight to the finish as one," Omega X said, "Ready…" 

The insects were slowing starting to power up their energy cannons. In any second from now, they will wipe out the entire digimon group if they don't move out of the way. These insects were also equipped with the ability to delete any digital life form that comes crossing their path. 

"And attack!!" 

The robotic insects fired away but the digimon group all quickly phased away just in time from being deleted. Omega X appears from behind several robots and sliced through some with the use of his claws. Celesta X jumps into the air gracefully and executes several jump kicks to numerous of drones. Metalla X goes and blasts away several drones that were coming his way. Angemon X goes flying right through a handful and easily wipes them out by just punching them. These drones didn't seem as tough as they thought. 

Garudamon picks up several drones and slams him down into the ground. Lillymon used her ability to maneuver from several of the insect's blasts and quickly phases right behind them. She powers up a massive ball of energy in her hands and shoots it right out at them. 

"Flower Cannon!" 

Zudomon wrenches back his fists and thrusts them forward to knock out more drones that were coming his way. He then summons his large hammer and slices through another horde. 

"Zulcan's Hammer!!" 

That attack was even strong enough to wipe out more drones heading towards from another direction. But now it seems that every time that a group was defeated, another horde just keeps flying in. What was the source creating such an infinite amount of drones? 

Altur Kabuterimon and Shakkoumon saw another horde coming their way. Izzy was soon being enthusiastic in trying to gain his partner's attention. 

"Altur Kabuterimon! Another horde at three 'o clock!" 

"I'm right on it! Lets do it, Shakkoumon!" 

"It will be our pleasure!!" 

As soon as the horde were drawing nearer, Shakkoumon and Altur Kabuterimon shot out their respective attacks. 

"Horn Buster!!" 

"Harmonious Spirit!!" 

These attacks were enough to even put this horde away for good. Silphymon and Dinobeemon were the next to attack an approaching swarm coming in from the air. It seems as though that these bug were only good when fighting in the air, but now the digimon could use this to their advantage. 

"Static Force!!" 

"Hell Masquerade!!" 

The attacks were strong enough to ward off some of the metal bugs with ease. But they realized that the more they kill, more start emerging. 

"Gah! Every time we kill one swarm, another just comes popping right in!" Silphymon exclaimed. 

"This could be bad. If we continue on at this rate, we'll give out for sure," said Dinobeemon. 

"Desperado Blaster!!" 

"Ice Blast!!" 

Again, more bugs were taken out as a result of being blasted away by Paildramon and Seadramon. Michael stood there while cheering on his digimon. Paildramon looks up and notices a sort of satellite. 

_"Hmmm. I wonder why that satellite is there. I've never seen it before,"_Davis said in thought. 

****************************************************** 

The news reporter came on once again to report on the updated situation of the insect invasion. 

**"We interrupt this programming to fill you in on this special bulletin! We have now received word that the same creatures known as digimon that saved us from a terrible invasion just a couple of days ago are now taking care of the insect crisis. But we advise you to remain indoors and in case of really emergency, everyone must be alert and must evacuate from their homes immediately. I just don't know what to say, with the holidays still taking place. This is perhaps the worst holiday crisis we have ever had."**

Black War Greymon watched the news and saw a glimpse of none other than Omega X taking out a large number of insect bots. Suddenly his sensors started going off, Black War Greymon was taking a good look at the one individual that he was designed to kill. 

_"Yes there he is! Now I get my chance to destroying Omega X. I may loathe for the way Datamon threatens life, but I must carry out a mission."_

Black War Greymon rips off the wires that were being connected to his body and started to power up his ki. He holds his arms up and a red energy ball forms in his hands. He then tosses it right through the garage door with the best of ease. 

"Terra Destroyer!!" 

The garage door blows away and a huge cloud of some comes out. Black War Greymon slowly walks through the thick cloud and looks upon the outside world. His sensors were able to pick up Omega X's position and he wasn't too far. 

"There you are. Now I have to reach to you and we shall begin our little duel. You owe me a fight." 

With that said, Black War Greymon goes flying off into the city in search of his rival that he was designed to kill. He may have helped the other Digi-Destined out in their battle against Virus, but he was still created to kill Omega X. But why would he still have to carry such an agenda if Datamon was destroyed. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Omega X picks up a huge power reading and turns around to see Black War Greymon flying towards his direction. A huge smile comes across his face. 

"Well. Well. Black War Greymon has finally picked up our energy signal," Omega X said. 

"Huh? Black War Greymon?! But I thought he wouldn't go after you with all this taking place," Celesta X replied. 

"I don't know but he sure looks anxious enough in fighting us. Tai, I suggest we de-fuse so that I may fight Black War Greymon." 

_"What?! Are you crazy? We got more important things to do! We still have bugs to exterminate! Not to mention, I was planning of staying in this form until after the War Games."_

"I understand that. But I have to do this. It wouldn't be fair if I were to fight Black War Greymon in our fused state. Please, I want this chance to see who the better War Greymon truly is." 

Tai started thinking to himself and it was a choice that he had to make. He just couldn't pull War Greymon from the fight since that would destroy his reputation of having the power of Courage. So Tai eventually gave in. 

_"Alright, you can fight him. But remember, we all must stick together if we are to beat Virus in five days from now!"_

"Thank you, Tai. I won't let you down." 

As soon as he said that, Omega X quickly defuses back to his separated entities, Tai and War Greymon. War Greymon looks up to see none other than Black War Greymon hovering from above and looking down upon them. 

"So, War Greymon? Are you ready to settle this? We shall determine who the better War Greymon is? There can only be one. Either you go, or I go. Either way, there will be a victor. So shall we begin?" 

"Of course." 

War Greymon flies up and then meets up Black War Greymon. The two mega powers faced off while looking right at each other. A stare down was taking place with a large flow of energy surging from each two fighter. Black War Greymon gets into a fighting stance, as does War Greymon. 

"Datamon created me for the sole purpose of destroying you and Taichi. I may hate and loathe Virus for everything he has done, but it still doesn't stop me from my destiny. Once I kill you and Taichi, I shall then go on and defeat Virus myself. You hear me, nothing will stop me from my destiny." 

"So, is your destiny killing the both of us just to carry out the wishes of somebody that is already dead? It doesn't make sense. Datamon is dead and you still want to carry out his wishes?" 

"I live for the sport of fighting. I maybe considered a foreign object in this, but so are you. I am an artificial while you are a living piece of data. We shall find out who the superior War Greymon really is." 

"Yes, we shall." 

Black War Greymon goes flying right at War Greymon with his claws ready to slice him up, but War Greymon also goes flying right at Black War Greymon with his claws extended out. As soon as they clashed, they collided and caused a huge shockwave to occur in the skies above. From everyone else's point of view, they were seeing flashes of light colliding with one another. They were quite very fast from the eye of the others. 

Black War Greymon goes for a kick but War Greymon ducks under and delivers an elbow into the artificial's gut. War Greymon starts hammering away at Black War Greymon, but then the artificial retaliated with punches of his own. 

"We don't have to fight. But, if that's what you wish, then so be it!" 

"Yes. Fight me! One of us will be leaving here alive!" 

"C'mon! War Greymon! Don't let him beat you!" exclaimed Tai, "You can do it! I just hope the others are fairing well at the moment." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Paildramon slashed and destroyed more insect drones with the use of his Desperado Blaster attack. He looks up at the mysterious satellite dish that was moving about on top of a office building. 

"You guys! That satellite is the source of those insect's re-emerging. It's cloning them somehow and I must destroy it! It will be much easier for us! Desperado Blaster!!" 

But as he shot the satellite with his attack, it didn't do much but just leave several scratch marks on the satellite dish. The others were shocked that it wasn't able to explode since the Desperado Blaster was strong enough to blast right through several buildings. 

"You guys ward these buggers off, but we're going to do everything we can in destroying that satellite! Now, if Paildramon can't get the job done, then Imperialdramon can!" 

[Digimon 02 theme "Targey Akai Shougeki" plays] 

"Paildramon mega shinka!! Imperialdramon!!" 

The satellite was about to create several more insect warriors after more were being wiped out by the other digimon. But then, Imperialdramon goes flying from the other side and he quickly starts to power up his cannon. 

"Looks like you're little game has been cancelled, Virus! Here's a little present that I got for you! Positron Laser!!" 

With that said, he quickly shoots out a powerful energy beam that blasted the satellite dish with tremendous ease and quickly puts it out of commission. Now there were no more drones to be created, and this gave the others the chance in destroying the last remaining insect drones. 

"That should do it! There won't be any epidemic spreading anytime soon! Huh? I'm picking up two strong ki levels coming from that direction! It's… War Greymon… and Black War Greymon! Oh, this is one I got to see!" 

[Dragonball Z Japanese "Battle Theme" plays] 

Black War Greymon tosses his Terra Destroyer right at War Greymon but he was able to block it off with the help of his Brave Shield. Black War Greymon quickly phases right behind War Greymon and delivers a kick to the back of his head. War Greymon goes flying down but he quickly lifts himself up and hovers slightly above the ground. Black War Greymon reappears in front of War Greymon and slashes right at him with his claws. War Greymon was able to maneuver away from each claw swipe. 

Black War Greymon kicks War Greymon and sends him flying back into a nearby wall. Black War Greymon forms another red energy ball and hurls it right towards War Greymon. 

"Terra Destroyer!!" 

War Greymon quickly manages to stop it while holding out his claws in attempt of pushing it right back at Black War Greymon, but the strength of the Terra Destroyer was too much even for War Greymon to handle. War Greymon decides to take a different approach and delivers a kick to send the energy ball flying up into the skies. 

Black War Greymon goes right at War Greymon and delivers a devastating head butt. War Greymon wards off its effects and then delivers a spinning back kick to the dark mega. War Greymon applies a bearhug on Black War Greymon and tosses him right up into the air above. 

Black War Greymon manages to catch himself in time and looks down right at War Greymon with a sheer look on his face. He then spins into a tornado and starts spinning right towards War Greymon. 

"Black Tornado!!" 

War Greymon got a taste of his own medicine and was driven back down into the ground. War Greymon felt his body starting to wind down after that attack from Black War Greymon. War Greymon goes rolling down a snowy hill and looks right up at his adversary. Black War Greymon looks down while giving War Greymon a cold look. 

"Say night night, War Greymon." 

"War Greymon! Get up!! Don't do this, Black War Greymon! This is wrong!" exclaimed Tai. 

"It's too late for him! Because you'll be next!" 

"Noooo!" 

Suddenly, Imperialdramon comes flying out of nowhere and towards the battlegrounds where the two War Greymons were duking it out. He looked up ahead and started to power up to a maximum ki. 

"There they are! We have to stop this, Davis!" 

_"I know. But we're going to need more than just this form to stop them! If only we were some kind of fighter! You know, something that can be able to stop them from fighting! We got only one enemy at this very moment and that's none other than Virus himself! We need more power so that we can stop this pointless fight!"_

Suddenly, Imperialdramon felt his ki rise to new heights and his body began going through some form of powerful transformation. Energy was now flowing through his body and giving him the strength that he needs to stop the fighting. 

"Imperialdramon!! Mode Change!! Fighter Mode!!" 

Imperialdramon stood onto two feet and his body became more human-like. But he still retained some of his distinct dragon-traits, including large wings on his back, his long tail and his dragonhead, which opened up to reveal his cannon. 

"Davis?! How did this happen?! We've changed modes? Did something just trigger within our being?" 

_"I'm guessing so. This is more of a shock to me than you. Wow, this is so radical! Who cares how we achieved! Let's go kick some butt with it!"_

Both War Greymons turned around to see what appeared to be large dragon warrior, which in fact, it was Imperialdramon in his fighter form. Black War Greymon looked on in total shock and starts to increase his ki. A ball of energy formed in his hands and it grew into large portions. 

"Imperialdramon?! So you've mode changed! Well, lets see you dodge this!! Terra Destroyer!!" 

As soon as the large energy ball cam hurtling towards him, Imperialdramon quickly held out his hand and slapped it away with ease. Black War Greymon looks on in total shock and was growling under his breath. 

"How dare you!!" 

"Black War Greymon. We shouldn't be fighting. You got to listen to us. The only person who we should all be preparing for is Virus! If we don't beat him, then both worlds will die! Do you want everybody to get killed?" asked Imperialdramon. 

"If that is to happen then so be it. Nothing will stop me from beating War Greymon and claiming the top spot as the strongest warrior in two worlds! Do I make myself clear?!" 

"But it doesn't have to end up like this," War Greymon said. 

"Yes. Please listen to reason," said Imperialdramon. 

"Never!! Terra Destroyer!!" 

"Terra Force!!" 

"Positron Laser!!" 

All three megas shot out their most powerful attacks and all three collided with one another, which caused a huge explosion in the air and a sudden vibration that shook the entire planet within a matter of seconds. A large explosion occurs, and then everything flashes white as the sudden eruptions continue to have its effect on the planet. 

*************************************************************************************** 

The Digi-Destined all gathered together as they all stood over the devastation left behind after the gruesome battle that took place. This was just one accolade that has taken place right before a major event was occur in just five short days. 

"That was just one battle, you guys," said War Angemon, "The real war will take place in just five days from now. One of us will be fighting Virus and that one person shall be Omega X." 

"That's right. If we all stick together and support him during the fight, then there's no doubt that Virus is going down in defeat!" exclaimed Angemon X. 

"My brother has everything under control. Just wait till the War Games," said Celesta X, "Then you all shall see who the most powerful being in two worlds really is." 

The children all nodded in agreement and were now pretty confident that Omega X was going to beat Virus in the upcoming War Games. It was pretty obvious. But are they really biting off more than they can chew. Virus still may have not fully exploited the full depth of his true power. So the children are still very unsure how the fight will turn out, but it will be a historic one. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Back at the battlegrounds, Black War Greymon was laid out on the ground with War Greymon and Imperialdramon standing over him. He looks right up at them with an intensified look on his face but then he sighed madly. The dark mega climbs to his feet and looks at his adversaries. 

"So, how did you mode change Imperialdramon? That was a sweet move!" Tai cries out. 

"I really don't have any idea. I assume it was all because of Davis? Right, partner?" 

_"You got that right! Do I rock, or what?"_

"Oh, boy. There he goes again," War Greymon replied. 

"He never changes," the boy of courage snickered. 

Suddenly, Black War Greymon cries out and slams his fists through a boulder. He easily shatters it with one slight claw slash. He turns and faces the megas. 

"You managed to defeat me. You have now proven to be much more superior to me. Now, I have no choice but to destroy myself. My reputation has been killed." 

"Reputation? No, your reputation hasn't been destroyed," Tai said, "Your just confused. Datamon created you for the sole purpose of executing War Greymon and myself. But dammit, Datamon is gone. It's time for you to make a choice. Will you help side with us when the War Games competition takes place? Please, we will need as much support as we can. The fate of two worlds is on the line. Perhaps even the entire level of existence, whether it be digital or real. If we fall in defeat, we can kiss both worlds goodbye." 

"Please, understand where we are trying to tell you," War Greymon said, "You have a chance of putting aside your sole purpose and becoming a free soul." 

"I'm not sure. All of this is so foreign to me. I do loathe the way Datamon disrespects life itself. And I loathe Virus even more. He must be stopped at all costs. I've seen the past few days of hell he has committed on the earth. But no more will I stand aside and watch for all this to go on. I thank you all for this. Maybe I should put side my warrior ways." 

"Yes, we appreciate it. We thank you for understanding what we are going through," said Imperialdramon. 

"And if you want my answer, well I guess you'll just have to find out at the War Games competition. Until then, goodbye, my friends…" 

Black War Greymon goes flying into the air while going off to search for a secret hideout where he will conserve his energy and get himself prepared for the upcoming War Games competition. Imperialdramon and War Greymon both looked up and were wondering if they will ever see Black War Greymon at the War Games. 

_"I hope so, Black War Greymon. We hope you can arrive there,"_Tai said to himself,_"I hope that you will at least support in anyway you can. We all must stick together on this. Everything is on the line. And if we lose, both worlds will be lost. Mark my words, Virus. Omega X will bring you down and your reign of terror shall end."_

**************************************************************************************** 

**December 31, 2004 -The Day of the War Games-**

Virus stands alone in the middle of his stage while waiting for his challengers to arrive to officially begin the War Games competition at the time of Noon. There was only about an hour remaining before the big competition begins. The fate of two worlds is now on the line in this fight. 

Suddenly from a nearby cliff, two well-known digimon, the Gazimons who previously worked for Etemon, were standing by while getting a good camera view of the entire stage. Their camera work was also sending some reception to the digital world through a digital satellite created within the real world. 

"Whew, at least the Digi-Destined were willing to let us cross over to their world just for us to begin our movie production career. All right! I don't know if you can hear me, but we are now live at the settings of the historic War Games competition that will determine the fate of both the real and the digital worlds. This is the whole enchilada, people!" 

"Yum! I'm sure in the mood for some Mexican food right about now." 

"Ugh! It was just a figure of speech. Anyways, this is it! There's only one more hour left before the start of the War Games. Let's all prepare to become victims. Now we shall give you people a good view of how Virus looks before the start of the competition. And he looks just as calm as ever. Who will be our hero and eventually put an end to this evil force that has threatened to destroy both worlds?!" 

The stage is now set and two worlds are now on the line! Virus is now waiting. Will our heroes arrive in time before the one hour prelude runs out? 

[Digimon Zero Two second ending theme "Itsumo Itsumo Demo" plays] 

[Preview] 

Omega X: Yo, it's me Tai! The War Games have begun! While my friends and I make our way to the location, it looks like Azulongmon decided to allow a few goofballs to crossover into our world. 

Mummymon: Who you calling a goofball?! Finally, I make my grand entrance in the series! I'm challenging you, Virus! I have legions of fans backing me up in the digital world. You're going down! 

TK: Somebody please shut this guy up. 

Metalla X: We'll let Virus handle this nuisance. 

Omega X: Mummymon and his cronies take center stage to confront Virus. But the real main event is yet to come. I'll be taking on Virus once this crap is over with. 

Celesta X: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two, episode forty-one! 

**The War Games Begin! Mummymon and Co. Arrives to the Scene!**

Virus: Don't you miss me sending this piece of waste into the trash where he belongs? 

Mummymon: Who you calling trash?! 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: We're set for the War Games! It's about damn time too. 

Max: First, Mummymon will get his ass kicked and then my dad faces off against that creep, Virus. You know I'm there. 

Coral: So, how's this fight between Virus and Omega X going to look like? 

SSJ4T: I can tell you this, it will be one of my best written fights in the series. Since Goku and Cell's fight was one of the best, this one won't be any different. 

Max: Good luck on the finals and get the next chapter for Zero Two posted! 

SSJ4T: Don't forget I have a Tamers chapter already posted. Until then, night everyone! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	21. The War Games Begin! Mummymon and Co Arr...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Virus, Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: Finally, the War Games have arrived and it's about damn time! I've just gotten all of my finals out of the way. They weren't so bad. Now, I'm ready to post up more chapters through Thanksgiving break! 

Max: So, are we going to get any cameo appearances? 

SSJ4T: We will as a matter of fact. We'll be seeing many cameo appearances by the Tamers throughout this whole War Games. They'll be part of the spectators watching on television. 

Coral: So far we've seen Takato, Jeri, Rika, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Riley and I think that's about it. 

SSJ4T: We'll be seeing more of them along the way. 

Coral: Cool. I hear you might add more fight scenes to the Virus and Omega X duel. 

SSJ4T: Yeah just to make it more exciting. Anyway, let's get started on the War Games! The day has come and our heroes must save the planet from the brink of destruction. Find out by reading. Enjoy! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**The War Games Begin! Mummymon and Co. Arrives to the Scene!**

**December 31, 2004 -The day of War Games-**

Everything seems peaceful in the real world. Everyone is waiting in anticipation for the biggest showdown to occur in just an hour. It will determine the fate of two worlds. As said by Virus, it he is not defeated, and then both worlds will be destroyed as a result. 

However, the Digi-Destined weren't going to allow that to happen as long as they were still alive and thus far, they have endured every obstacle that Virus has thrown at them for these past couple of days. First was the chaotic digimon world invasion, not to mention the attempt to spreading the D-Virus through metallic drones. 

But now, everything will be settled in one single competition. A revival of an old digimon competition that was used to determine who should become the dominant species. This time, it is not only to determine the fate of digimon but also that of human's alike. 

And this was something that Omega X wasn't going to back down from either. It was either do or die, and Omega X chose to participate and said that he would be the first to fight Virus, but will the others get their chance at getting shots in on Virus? Who knows? 

**Odaiba**

Omega X cracked his knuckles while looking out towards the sun with a sheer determined look on his face. He was now more than ready to taking a shot at Virus and beating him at his very own game. This was the one fight that Omega X has been looking forward ever since Virus reached his final, transformation. All of that training in the time chamber really paid off for his fully fusion evolution. Now he was going to test out every single of his abilities and he firmly believes that Virus will bring the best out of him. This is what Omega X has been begging for and now he shall get it. 

Suddenly, he hears footsteps come up from behind him. He turns to see Celesta X along with Mrs. Kamiya. 

"All right. We're leaving mom. Kari, are you ready?" 

Celesta X nodded and walked right over towards her brother and both siblings both turn to face their mother, who was basically tearing up but with happiness to see her two children saving the world. At first, she was totally against this like all mothers would be, but she understood that there were maturing and are learning to fend for themselves without her. 

"Please. I want you two to take good care of yourselves. Please win this battle and come back alive. I just can't bear the thought of losing anyone of you." 

"Oh momma. We'll be fine," Celesta X replied, "We've got this in the bag!" 

"She's right. We can't lose this battle, this is something that we must win," Omega X said, "If we don't come out alive, then nobody does." 

"You two have grown so much. I still remember you as two babies that I could hold in my arms, but now your not. You've managed to take care of yourselves. But I want you to remember this, just because your mature and older doesn't make me your mother. You still live under my roof, is that clear?" 

"You got it! So, are we ready to go, Tai?" 

Omega X nodded and then placed his two fingers on his head. He held onto Celesta X tightly as they quickly phased out as a form of energy. 

"TIME WARP!!" 

With that said, the two fusion warriors disappeared within the flash of light itself. Mrs. Kamiya fell to her knees and began to cry her eyes out. Mr. Kamiya rushed up to her and held her tightly. 

"Please, come back safely. I really mean that, children… you mean the whole world to me… but damn it, this is something you got to do. You kids beat that monster with whatever it takes!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Azulongmon's Training Grounds**

There was a large group waiting and these were none other than the Digi-Destined. Leomon, Shakkoumon, Paildramon, Silphymon, Dinobeemon, Angemon X, and War Angemon were all waiting for both Omega X and Celesta X to arrive. Suddenly, they all felt two powerful ki levels about to arrive and they were right as both Omega X and Celesta X appeared out of nowhere through the Time Warp technique. 

They all were ready to go and the last of their training has now ended. This was the moment that they were all waiting for. 

"Hey! Tai! Kari! You made it!" exclaimed War Angemon. 

"We knew you come but next time, could you warn us next time you use that technique? You almost scared us out of our wits," remarked Shakkoumon. 

"Sure, no problem. We didn't mean to scare you like that. At least, we tried to scare ya," replied Celesta X. 

"The time has come. This is it everybody. Nobody has any reason to wimp out of this. Is that clear? Ok, good," said Omega X. 

Just then, he looks around his surroundings and saw no signs of Metalla X anywhere. This started to worry him, as he knew Matt wouldn't withdraw from getting a shot at Virus. 

"Say? Where's Metalla X? Shouldn't Matt and Gabumon be here as Metalla X right about now," asked Omega X. 

"He went by himself," replied Leomon. 

"Did he? Well then, he must really be very anxious of getting to the fight first," Celesta X said, "I know he wants a shot at Virus that badly. He must improve a lot." 

Suddenly, everybody started to stare right over towards Omega X's direction, including Celesta X. They were giving him quite grim expressions on their faces, and Omega X couldn't understand why they would be so down at this very moment. 

"Hey! What's the matter, guys," asked Omega X, "Why are you all so sad and so nervous? Do you guys have the bubble guts or something? We can't waste time using the bathroom before the big day." 

"Tai. It's not good," replied Dinobeemon, "I mean if we lose this battle, we may very well kiss our butts and this world goodbye. And also that of the Digital World." 

"Aw c'mon! Give him a break you guys," said Paildramon. "Don't worry, Tai. We believe in you." 

"We just fear of what kind of terrible things that Virus has in store for every single person in our world and every digimon in the Digital World," said Silphymon. 

"So, you really think we have what it takes to win this battle after all?" asked Angemon X. 

The warrior simply shrugged the silent treatment and chuckled like he always does. Omega X simply grinned. He waved his hands over to them as if he were trying to calm them down and relieve them from out of their sudden depression. 

"Dudes! Relax! Nobody is going to die. Virus isn't going to kill anybody." 

"Um, hello?! This is Virus we are talking about!" exclaimed War Angemon, "We simply can't trust him. He has a plan up his sleeve and I don't like it a damn bit." 

Omega X simply just smiles and then turns to face the dimensional warp door that was starting to form right in front of him. This was the gateway that would lead them right into the Digital World. There, they would prepare for the final confrontation against Virus in a historic battle. 

"All right then. Lets get there, now. We only got an hour before it starts. I think I overheard a radio station proclaiming that the event will be at noon, or so I heard. Those radio stations are so way off on their info. Hopefully, nobody beats us to it." 

_"Unless of course, my brother does. There's no doubt about that,"_TK said in War Angemon's thoughts. 

Omega X turns around and then waves over to the whole group and then motions over towards the opened portal way. They all nodded and each walked up to him. 

"It's going to be noon soon. So we better get there as soon as possible," said Omega X. 

With that said, the whole group flies right through the portal door and found themselves flowing through a dimensional vortex before going right through a dimensional doorway leading into the Digital World. 

"Good luck, children. The fate of two worlds rest on your shoulders now," Azulongmon said, "Please win this for all of us." 

"They are an amazing and resourceful group. I have no doubts that they will win this battle for sure," said Gennai. 

As Azulongmon was about to reply to Gennai's comment, the masked warrior named X appears with a look of confidence. Despite being concealed, his grin could easily be interpreted. 

"Let's just hope that we right on that prediction. There has never been a major evil force like Virus and this will be a big obstacle even for the Digi-Destined to overcome. But I have full faith in them," X stated. "I have no doubt Tai has a plan in mind." 

Gennai nods in agreement and watches as the gateway door began to slowly close up. Now it was all up to the Digi-Destined now. Everything was resting on their shoulders. The entire planet, the Digital World, mankind, digimon kind and the galaxies from both universes were at stake. It was kill or be killed in an act of defending one's territory. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. Miles outside Tokyo, Japan**

Dust began to collect on the ground as Virus stood on top of the stage of his platform. He stood there waiting patiently and crossing his arms. There's only about an hour left and he would show the entire Digital and Real World what he is really made of. He looks up to the sky and a grin forms across his devious face. 

_"It's going to start soon. Just fifteen minutes until the prelude to doomsday is at hand. Hurry up, Taichi. You and the Digi-Destined don't have time to waste. Better yet, unless you want to put you're precious planet into jeopardy."_

Just then, the two Gazimon television crew peer over from a nearby cliff to get a good look at the platform stage and the way Virus set it all up. They all looked over at Virus and a nervous look come across their faces. The announcer has a tag name reading 'Bill' and the cameraman has a nametag reading 'Ted.' 

"Hello, Real and Digital Worlds respectively! This is Bill Gazimon! The War Games will officially start in fifteen minutes," said Bill. "This competition itself will determine the fate of both worlds. Damn, I'm sounding like those wrestling announcers. But it seems no one has come to view this spectacle. Hell, I don't blame them. Nobody would ever want to trust this guy. I know I wouldn't. They're probably afraid that they will get hurt. Just like you see… I hope the earthlings and our fellow digimon back home are watching this, since we were able to get a connection into the Digital World through one of our old networks. You can surely thank Etemon for that one. Yeah, that overrated loser got what came to him. He never gave me my paycheck! Man, thank god a Socerermon helped revive my memory from that Mushroom of Forgetfulness." 

**************************************************************************************** 

**New York City, New York**

A group of New Yorkers all gathered around to watch the actually fight from Times Squares through that large screen. The once busy city all watched in anticipation. Hell, even the whole world all watched in sudden anticipation. 

"Whoa, this is going to be a kick ass show!" a group of punk rock kids shouted. 

"It'll sure beat that Metallica and Evanescence concerts! Hell, maybe even Wrestlemania!" another teenage group cries out. 

"Don't these kids realize that the world is at stake?" an executive replied. "Kids these days…" 

"Hey! At least, we'll get a kick out of this one, pops!" a girl cries out. 

"So, you better keep you're mouth shut or we'll kick your ass!" 

"The last thing we need is a mosh pit." 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Kyoto**

A blue-haired boy watched the event with his family. The mother held a baby with a tiny strand of purple hair on her forehead. The baby cried which forced the mother to comfort the tiny one. The boy watched as the camera view was starting to focus and a shot of Virus was shown. 

"I hope somebody kicks that creep to the curb," the boy growls. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Virus remained in the same stance and has kept his focus on his upcoming confrontation with Omega X. He stood there as if he were a statue and standing right in the middle of the platform. The artificial was anticipated the moment every minute that passes. 

"As you can see, Virus hasn't even moved a bit and we all wonder what he is truly thinking. He's not even going to make some sort of announcement concerning who has stepped up to participate. We don't know for sure, who will get a shot at him." 

Virus stands in the middle of the stage, oblivious to the Bill and Ted. He just considered them as inferior wastes and simply ignores them. 

Suddenly, Bill gasped as he looked over towards an approaching cloud of dust. It seems as though someone was coming and in a real hurry. 

"Ah! I see a car! A pretty nice old model but… I see two people in it!" 

The mysterious vehicle pulls to a sudden stop near the stage itself. The dust settles down, and the view they get is from the ground up on the bottom left side. The car is yellow and the letters "A & M" are on the side. The door swings open and two figures emerge. One appears to be a man in a blue suit with a huge hat covering his entire face. He was holding a cane in his hand and the other was a white-haired woman with a red outfit attire and purple boots. 

"Ah! Is it, who I think it is?! Ah! Yes! It's Arukenimon and Mummymon! The two most devious digimon of this sector has arrived and there's no doubt that their powers are enough to put Virus away for good." 

A better view of the car is shown and it is no doubt their traveling vehicle. It fully reads 'Arukenimon & Mummymon' on the front view. Mummymon gives a peace sign out towards the camera and gives a cheesy smile on his face. Arukenimon simply grabs and refrains him from acting like a total buffoon. 

[Digimon Analyzer: Mummymon. Ultimate-Level. Virus Type. Special Technique: Snake Bandage] 

[Digimon Analyzer: Arukenimon. Ultimate-Level. Virus Type. Special Technique: Spider Thread & Spirit Needle] 

"And Mummymon is not shy mummy when it comes to pleasing his fans! He truly is a remarkable digimon. He's loved among his fans!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

**New York City, New York**

The crowd in Times Square were all getting a kick out of Mummymon's idiotic behavior and this easily catches their attention. Now the crowds were chanting his name as if he were famous already. These people simply can't find a better role model and will cheer for anyone who opposes Virus. 

"Yeah! You do, dude!" the teenage crowd shouted. 

"You know he reminds me of that dude from The Mummy," a man stated. 

"Kick that creep's ass, whoever you are!" a woman cries out. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**War Games Venue**

Mummymon simply walks on the stage with a look of determination on his face. Arukenimon stood by at the side to watch him as a sweat drop came down from her head. 

_"Please, don't embarrass me, Mummymon. I tried so hard to make you vicious, but your more like Pussymon than Mummymon,_Arukenimon said in her thoughts. 

Mummymon tosses his cane up and catches it with one hand. Virus pays barely any attention to him, not even bothering to turn around. Mummymon chuckles to himself as he approaches, and Virus finally bothers to at least turn his head to see who his opponent shall be.. Mummymon stands and points right over to Virus, then does a thumbs-down gesture. Bill then screams right through his microphone. 

"Mummymon has now already shown his signs of victory already! He sure is wonderful! What a role model he is for each and every one of us!" 

"So, you're just going to forget about me too?" 

"No, Ms. Arukenimon, I'm just saying that Mummymon is loved among his fans." 

"Yeah but I'm loved among the female variety." 

"That's your opinion and you can stick to it. But this is all about Mummymon today! He's going to save both worlds from the evil Virus!" 

"Yes! I can feel it. Mummymon will win, because if he doesn't, then he's going to have to kiss my feet." 

"And you're a spider-lady, aren't you supposed to have eight toes?" 

Suddenly, Arukenimon bitch-slaps Bill right through a nearby stage platform with a angry look on her face. She turns with a scary look on her face. 

"Hey! Nobody talks about my feet like that! I'm a spider! What do you expect?!" 

"Sorry… I didn't mean to insult you there… Now let us get on with our show… Miss Spider Bitch… Crap, my pubic bone…" 

Bill quickly picks himself up and resumed his reporting on the War Games competition and starting his hype towards the historic event. 

"By the looks of it, it seems that Virus is already sweating bullets and looking nervous. He knows that Mummymon will tear him apart!" 

Virus continues to stare right at Mummymon with a smile on his face. He wondered to himself if Mummymon was going to be the first to face him. Mummymon was sure full of himself. 

"You got to be kidding me… right?" 

"There are now ten minutes left before the start of the War Games competition!" exclaimed Bill, "The contest between Virus and Mummymon shall begin pretty soon! If you ask me, I think Mummymon will beat the crap out of Virus!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, each and every single of the Digi-Destined's parents are all watching the pre-game show through their television sets. They would soon watch their children participate in this global event and have the power to finally put Virus to rest once and for all. They didn't buy into the whole Mummymon ordeal and took it as a form of promotional crap. 

Even the Kamiya family wasn't buying into Mummymon's chirades. They were anticipating for their children to make their appearance. Yet, Mrs. Kamiya could only fear for the worst for her children. 

"Oh, why did they have to accept this challenge?" Mrs. Kamiya cried to herself. 

"I hope this cocky fool gets his ass handed to him," replied Mr. Kamiya. "If anybody deserves that shot at that monster, it's our son!" 

"He beat one monster before. He can do it again." 

"Because he is our son. Don't you forget, a Kamiya never quits." 

*************************************************************************************** 

"Mummymon! We are all hoping that you teach Virus a lesson and kick his ass out of town!" exclaimed Bill. 

Mummymon walks right up to Virus, who, despite what Bill had just said, still shows no signs of fear. Mummymon takes his first step onto the arena platform. 

"Mummymon is now going up onto the platform stage! The event will start in nine minutes! He's full of confidence! No wonder he's one of the strongest digimon we have to offer! He's one of a kind!" 

Mummymon pulls himself all the way up onto the platform and stares right over towards Virus, who doesn't even turn anything more than his head. Mummymon motions over towards the TV crew and motions for them to come a little closer. This took Bill and Ted back suddenly. 

"He's asking us to go down there?" 

"Just go! Your wasting precious TV time on your part," Arukenimon said. 

"Yes! Lets go! We're professionals out doing our job! Lets show our viewing audience our courage! Besides Mummymon and Arukenimon are here, we should be safe!" 

Bill and Ted ran across the ground together, while searching for a safer spot to interview Mummymon. Bill goes and tries to get some words from Mummymon. 

"Everyone, take a good look at this image full of raw intensity! The bravest reporter in the entire digital world!" 

They both stop when they get to the side of the platform stage, and they both stare right up at Mummymon, who was quickly giving a mug shot. 

"Should we come up on the platform too?" 

"Don't worry. I'm here," said Mummymon. 

"All right then." 

Bill climbs up onto the stage and holds the microphone over to Mummymon. Bill tried to suppress his fears out but he felt much safer as long as he was around Mummymon. 

"So, how do you feel now, Mummymon?" asked Bill. 

"Well let's see here… Hmm… Oh! Yes, I sympathize with Virus, who had a wrong calculation. Maybe he didn't know someone like myself and Arukenimon exist in the whole digital world." 

"Yes, Yes. That's right." 

Mummymon removes his coat and hat to reveal the real him, a Mummymon with a large gun in his hand. Now he looked more than ready to fight in this form rather than his previous clumsy form. Ted moves in for a better view. 

"He's too proud. He hasn't apologized to me, even at this stage. Listen, Virus! I've seen through you! You used all those drones and digimon as a form of trick! Yeah they were just illusions just to send scares among the people on earth and the digital world! I know what your whole game plan was!" 

Virus just stands there and doesn't even respond to Mummymon's threatening words. 

"You're just pretending that you can't hear me. You're panicking, because I just told the truth." 

Bill laughs it up and then glares right over at Virus. 

"Let's punk his ass out!" 

Both Bill and Mummymon started laughing towards Virus and made a complete mockery out of him. Seemingly, Virus kept his composure to himself and stands there as if nothing were bothering him at this very moment. 

"Now, I'm just going to have to kick his ass!" exclaimed Mummymon. 

With that said, Mummymon quickly turns around and bends over. He then pats his backside in Virus' general direction. Cheers and applause roar up from the Gazimons and among the whole digital world that were watching, well at least ones who supported Mummymon. 

Now, the people of earth have also caught on with Mummymon and started to chant his name already. 

"Yes! Mummymon will save both worlds! Can you feel this emotion and excitement?! I sure as hell can! Eat your heart out, Babe Ruth!" 

With that said, Mummymon starts making faces towards Virus in hopes of furthering infuriating the evil artificial. But that doesn't even seem to bother Virus the least a bit. He wasn't worried and would soon have a much better challenge, in the form of Omega X. 

**************************************************************************************** 

[Disturbed "Stupify" plays] 

Meanwhile, elsewhere, there were eight glowing forms racing across the skies of the digital world. Omega X , Celesta X, Leomon, Angemon X, War Angemon, Paildramon, Shakkoumon and Silphymon, all completely silent, contemplating the upcoming battle. Up ahead, five more digimon and their partners were waiting for them in the sky. War Angemon calls out to them happily. As the eight approached the other five, they become recognizable as Altur Kabuterimon, Garudamon, Lillymon, Seadramon and Zudomon, already shot out auras around them. Mimi, Michael, Joe, Sora and Izzy waved over to the group. 

"Hey! It's the others!" exclaimed Celesta X, "We're glad that you could make it." 

"We'll go as well," said Sora. 

"But I guess we won't be taking part in the competition," replied Garudamon. 

Omega X simply nods his head in agreement and a smile comes across his face. This meant that he clearly understands and is willing to let them watch as spectators. 

"Al right then. Lets go! We don't have much time anyway," said Omega X. 

Now the thirteen-person group continued on towards the competition location by rising their ki levels and flying as fast as they could to get over there in a matter of moments. All of which have a smile on their face and are all quiet at this very moment. They were now more focused than ever. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Back at the tournament location, Mummymon continues on making a complete fool out of himself and makes more funny faces towards Virus, but he pays them no attention. He seemingly has his sights on something approaching the competition. 

Mummymon then stops making faces and goes on to laugh at Virus, then smacks himself across the head a few times. 

"Mummymon seems to be calm! His calmness has totally beaten Virus! Even before the competition, we can see that victory is will with Mummymon!" exclaimed Bill. 

Suddenly, Virus looks right over towards Bill, but then looks right above him and right into the sky. Bill takes notice of this and looks right up into the sky with a confused look on his face. 

"Hmm?" 

Bill looks back right behind himself and then he notices a flash of light appearing in the sky's horizon. Something was approaching this direction. Then that same light turned into a bright point that resided in the sky itself. 

"Hey what is that?" asked Arukenimon. 

"I don't know. Ted! Get a good view of that approaching light!" said Bill. 

Ted Gazimon quickly turns around and gets a really good view of the approaching light and managed to get a good view of who was approaching. 

"What's going on?" pondered Mummymon. 

Virus simply turns around and a huge smirk comes across his face. He could easily recognize this incoming ki level approaching the competition. 

_"Ah! Yamato. It's you again and it seems that your Metalla X form has gotten a lot stronger since last time."_

The warrior of friendship known as Metalla X appears and is finally at a recognizable distance. He then hovers right down and reaches towards the stage. He then settles onto the ground with a determined look on his face. Bill stares right over towards him with a confused look on his face. Metalla X stares right over towards Virus silently and not taking his eyes off of the evil artificial. 

"Wow! A stranger has suddenly appeared! It looked as though he was flying from the sky itself!" exclaimed Bill. 

"No duh, moron!" remarked Arukenimon. 

"What a cheap trick! I've seen movies with better special effects," said Mummymon. 

"He couldn't really be taking part in the War Games, could be?" Bill pondered. 

Bill scurries right over towards Metalla X with a microphone in his hand and he looked determined to get some answers from him, but he has no idea of who he was about to speak to. Bill does not realize that this warrior was one of the Digi-Destined children who invaded Etemon's network. 

"I'll ask me. Ahem, who are you?! If you came to see the competition, it's dangerous to come so near. You'll likely to get burned." 

"Shut up! Don't talk to me anymore! Take you're reports and shove 'em, journalist!" exclaimed Metalla X. 

Bill steps away and looked at him with a confused look on his face. He holds his microphone tightly and stomps his feet on the ground. He then turns and scurries back towards to hide by Mummymon. 

"He's not very friendly. I'll just stick by you. I don't like the looks of this guy," said Bill. 

"Nah. He's probably one of my loyal fans. Besides, he knows better than to stay out of my way. This is no place for amateurs." 

Virus simply grins, while Metalla X looks over right at him silently. Metalla X now has his chance of revenge but will he be big enough threat for the fully evolved Virus after training in the time chamber for a second time. 

Bill looks right down at his watch and noticed there were several more minutes left before the start of the big War Games competition. 

"The War Games is drawing near. Everyone's attention, it will start in five short minutes! Just like our forecast, Mummymon is the only contestant to fight with Virus. But this is reasonable; Mummymon is one of the best that the digital world has to offer with the legend of the fusion warriors only being a myth itself. Just Mummymon is already good enough!" 

Suddenly, another figure comes soaring in overhead and they all look up to see whom it is. It was Black War Greymon. The dark mega hovers down and settles towards the side of the stage. Virus looks back at him, and the news crew and Mummymon turn, as well. Even Metalla X looks up. 

"Whoa! Looks like somebody else has decided to show up!" exclaimed Bill. 

"He's playing a trick as well," said Mummymon. 

"Well, it's really taken me by surprise," Virus said, "It's Black War Greymon. I thought he was vanquished. Plus, he's new and improved. I take it Koushiro, Miyako and Ichijouji were responsible for this." 

Black War Greymon glares right over at Virus silently and his eyes start to flash from the sunlight beaming down on him. There was a sudden tinkle in his left eye. 

_"Well Black War Greymon decided to show up? Well he's not going to be much of a difference in this battle,"_ Matt said in Metalla X's thoughts. 

"Hey! Virus just said something to that thing? Is he a friend of that black robotic monster?" pondered Bill. 

"They don't seem to be that special," remarked Arukenimon. 

Virus then tilts his head just a bit. He stares off at what seems to be nothing, and finally, he smiles. 

"Ah. Taichi. Omega X is finally here. I've been waiting for you for a very long time," Virus said. 

Thirteen more glowing warriors appear in the clouds from high above. Bill looks up and noticed something else. He points up and catches Mummymon's attention. 

"Look! Up there!" exclaimed Bill. 

"What the hell? Man, this isn't a movie! Leave this fight to the professionals!" 

[Disturbed "Stupify" plays once again] 

The group is then shown as a whole, and then each individually. Omega X, Celesta X, Angemon X, War Angemon, Shakkoumon, Silphymon and Paildramon all appear in the front row. Then Leomon, Garudamon, Lillymon, Altur Kabuterimon, Zudomon and Seadramon all followed them down. 

"Look! Down there!" exclaimed Izzy. 

Omega X looks right down at the stage below and motions over to the others following him. He points down and flies right over to the stage. 

"There. Let's go." 

The thirteen of them suddenly turn off their current course and fly right in for the landing. All eyes are on the incoming Fusion warriors, Digi-Destined and their digimon, except from those of Metalla X and Black War Greymon. Omega X lands first, followed by Celesta X and War Angemon, then Angemon X and the three ultimate-leveled fusion warriors land. Then, Leomon, the four ultimates and the champion landed. War Angemon and Celesta X stood side by side, with Leomon standing behind War Angemon. Omega X and Angemon X stand front and center among the group as if they were the leading generals of the team. Across the stage from them was Black War Greymon. 

*************************************************************************************** 

The Digi-Destined's parents all watched on as they knew some of their own children are within the digimon in their fusion forms. They watched in anticipation for whatever could go down. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Somewhere in the outskirts of Odaiba**

A group of teenage girls were watching the event take place. Just then, a certain red-haired teen came walking in and she caught a glimpse of Paildramon. She fell back in shock, which managed to catch her friend's attention. 

"What's wrong, Riley?" 

"That creature! That's the one who saved me from that creep! That monster who attacked is that one!" 

"Virus?" 

"Yeah! But this guy," Riley pointed to Paildramon. "He might not look the same as he was before, but I recognize that face. Maybe it's a hunch, but I believe it is him. Show him what you're made of, whoever you are!" 

"That girl has issues," another teen muttered to herself. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**War Games Venus. Miles away from Tokyo, Japan**

Virus grins and finally uncrosses his arms. He then turns forward to face everyone, even the TV crewmen. 

"Welcome, everybody." 

_"Ugh! Why did they have to show up?!"_Metalla X thought. 

"And all of them have flown here! What is this world coming too?!" exclaimed Bill. 

"Must be a pretty popular trick," Arukenimon remarked, "Those children actually were training their digimon to participate in this competition. Ha. What a farce." 

Just then, Black War Greymon walks right over towards the Digi-Destined as they all turned to face him. He walks over to join them. The cameraman turns around in order to catch his every single movement… Paildramon turns around and noticed Black War Greymon walking up to them. Paildramon was more than happy to see that Black War Greymon decided to show up. 

"Hey! So you made it after all?! I knew you reconsider." 

"Yes, thank you, Paildramon. I thought this long and hard. I still share the same disgust for Virus as you do." 

"Well that's great to know." 

Just then, Omega X was walking up towards Black War Greymon as he quickly extended out his hand towards the dark mega. Black War Greymon looks right down at him. 

"We must do all of our best," Omega X said, "So you really did reconsider of joining with us against Virus?" 

Black War Greymon quickly looks right down at Omega X with a sheer look of fury. He looked like if he were about to rip Omega X's head off right about now. Everyone suddenly stops, not knowing what to expect. After several moments of silence, Black War Greymon speaks up in a low tone. 

"Omega X. I was still designed to kill you, but I chose not to. Now we shall work together in killing Virus, but that doesn't mean I will join your team. I'm a lone warrior." 

"Hmmm?" 

Omega X turns back towards Paildramon and whispers in his ear. 

"Talk about Mr. Personality, Davis." 

"I know but he's still going to help us, without a doubt." 

Everyone watched the whole Digi-Destined team with concerned looks on their faces. They then brought their attention back to the competition itself. 

"They've overshadowed me!" remarked Mummymon. "Nobody steals my damn thunder!" 

Omega X cracks his knuckles and starts to stretch out a bit. The others look on with smiles on their faces and suddenly realize that Tai still hasn't lost his arrogant attitude. Its still very much there, but he seems pretty sure of himself. 

"Good! Now let me be the first to contest," said Omega X. 

This quickly catches the others by surprise and didn't expect these turn of events all of a sudden. Even, Angemon X was surprised at what he just heard from Omega X. 

"Eh?! But Tai, it's not necessary," said Angemon X, "We also would like our shots at him as well." 

Omega X looks right over to Angemon X and scratches his head in a confused manner. 

"Really? Alright, Matt?" 

"Whatever you say," Metalla X replied, "No matter how, I'm the one that beats him." 

Mummymon stares right over towards the group with wide-eyes, then he narrows his eyes and starts yelling over to them in order to get their attention. 

"Hey! You can't decide the order!!" 

Bill walks right over towards Omega X and his friends in order to get some questions answered from them, including what their purpose for being in the competition stage. 

"Excuse me, are you guys also going to be participants in the War Games?" 

"That's right," said War Angemon, "But not all of us." 

"Oh… I see…" 

Mummymon quickly runs right over towards the group and tosses Bill to the side with sheer anger. 

"Ow! My hip!" 

"Nonsense!! This is not a game! You don't know what you punks are getting yourselves into?!" 

"Oh no. You're the one who doesn't know," remarked Silphymon. 

"Silphymon!" exclaimed Dinobeemon, "You're only going to get him angrier." 

"Well, it's not my fault that he's a dirt bag! Ugh!" 

Mummymon is suddenly shocked by their vulgar comments and was about to let them have it but he remained cool, controlled his anger and chuckled at them. 

"I'm surprised that you guys don't know who I am. I'm Mummymon, supreme master of the digital world fighting competition! I'm the best, with my sweet love, Arukenimon coming in as a close second!" 

"Hey! Just because I'm a woman doesn't make you any better!" screamed Arukenimon. 

"Oh poofie! I'm the ultimate fighter and you know it and you guys better take a good look at me! I'm the champion of the digital world!" 

The fusion warriors stood there with awed looks on their faces. They were quite disturbed by his sudden ignorance. They didn't know what to make of him, since they have no idea who Mummymon really is. How could he claim to be the champion of the digital world? What a maroon! 

"That's right! Mummymon is the champion of the digital world! He's defeated one of the best to get to the top and you guys better recognize whom he really is! He's a great fighting champion!" exclaimed Bill. 

Bill suddenly falls off the stage and lands right on his head. Silphymon and Paildramon could only look on with total disgust. The other non-fused Digi-Destined kids all turned away from their sudden ignorance. 

"Alright then! Let me show you what I am truly capable of!" exclaimed Mummymon. 

Mummymon jumps off of the stage and lands right in front of the group. Omega X takes notice of this and quirks an eyebrow. Mummymon reaches out to the ground and grabs a small rock. He tugs on it, and he pulls it out of the ground. It turned out to be a large boulder. He tosses it right up into the air and pulls out his gun. He then fires what looks like a electric bolt of energy with tape coming out. 

"Snake Bandage!!" 

That attack easily disintegrated the boulder and this quickly catches the Bill's interests as they cheered on. Arukenimon even clapped but she kept her opinions to herself. 

"My god!! He truly is fabulous! Mummymon is unbelievable!" Bill rambled on. 

The group is now amazed, however not with Mummymon's abilities, but with the fact that the digital world are quite impressed with such a guy such as this one. He's turned out to be such a weakling in their eyes. It's not even funny. Then there is silence for a few moments. 

"Huh?! They're not even amazed at all! Bunch of wankers!" remarked Bill. 

"Ah, they're just jealous," said Arukenimon. 

War Angemon looks right over towards Omega X as if he were now going to make a comment right about now and he was. 

"Tai." 

Omega X simply looks over right towards War Angemon. 

"What, TK?" 

"Just let him be the first one to go. I want to see his ass kicked so badly." 

"No problem. You just read my mind. This could provide us some entertainment." 

Virus cleared his throat and then turns around to face everybody in order to get their attention over towards him since the one hour preparations have concluded. 

"It is time." 

Omega X simply grins over the sheer fact that he was going to see Mummymon getting his ass handed to him the hard way. Metalla X is just as emotionless as ever. Leomon, the four ultimates and the champion all stare forward solemnly. Silphymon, Dinobeemon and Shakkoumon watch on with sheer determination. Paildramon and Angemon X stare right over towards Virus. Even determination occupies the faces of both War Angemon and Celesta X. Bill and Ted could only look towards the digimon group with confusion and anger at the same time. Mummymon and Arukenimon just simply watched them with arrogant looks. 

The entire real world are watching in anticipation and hope that the Digi-Destined will defeat Virus once and for all. Even the International Digi-Destined are hoping from the best and praying that Virus is defeated. The parents of the Digi-Destined could only hope for the best and the safety of their own children. 

Omega X and Virus glare right at each other at the stage. These two will get it on, hopefully after Mummymon gets his no good butt kicked after talking so much trash to Virus and his threats. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Odaiba. The soon to be former home of the Matsuki Residence**

Looking on through a television set in his own home, a little boy with a blue shirt and brown shorts was watching the live War Games broadcast. After putting the finishing touches on his dragon digimon drawing, he took a look at the idiotic charades Mummymon was pulling off. 

"What a moron. He's so going to get himself beat," the boy replied. "Those warriors on the other side look pretty strong. Could they be one of those creatures that appeared in Odaiba years ago? Wow, they're so awesome." 

He took a glance at his drawing of the dragon and pulls out his red ink marker. He starts coloring inside his drawing and smiles with satisfaction. 

"Yeah. That should do it. Now to give you a proper name." 

**************************************************************************************** 

**War Games Venus. Miles outside Tokyo, Japan. Noon.**

A shot of the entire venue is shown from the top view and it looks as though everyone is looking towards each other rather than Virus. Somebody still hasn't made their decision as to whether who the first person will be to fight Virus in this historic battle. 

There is now complete silence and everyone is still at this very moment. The digimon group watches quietly, waiting for Mummymon to begin his fight. Mummymon begins to smile like a fool with his hands on his hips, still completely confident and sure of himself. Virus is just as unimpressed by Mummymon's antics as are the fusion warriors. 

"Well? I'm waiting. I really don't give a damn who comes first," Virus replied. 

Mummymon growled under his breath and takes a step forward on the ring platform. He then points over towards the artificial and began another tirade. 

"I will, of course! Get ready to get you're ass handed to you, boy!" 

Mummymon drops his gun and then gets into a fighting stance. Omega X goes to yell something out towards Mummymon but War Angemon holds him back. 

"No, Tai. You can't possibly make him understand," said War Angemon. 

"But I can't just let it happen." 

Omega X turns his attention over towards the stage and goes to yell something out towards Mummymon, in order to catch his attention. 

"Excuse me!! Mummymon!! If you are to fight Virus now, you will be killed! You mustn't take part in the competition!" 

Both Mummymon and Bill look right over towards him with confused looks on their faces. But they were quite angry at his words. Bill looks back at Mummymon, and they both shrug in unison. Bill turns around to face the Ted's TV camera. 

"Hey, Ted! Take a shot at this bunch of fools over here! I've never met such a cocky ass group!" 

The cameraman turns around to get a really good shot of the whole digimon group who were watching on from the other side. 

"I can even hear the shouts and screams of the entire digimon population around here! Do you know what this guy over here just told Mummymon?! He said that you will be killed and that you must not take part in the competition… That's what he said! What a high conduct of un-sportsmanship!" 

"Ugh, forget it. Just let this idiot do what he wants," said Paildramon, "Even if he's killed, he can use Azunlongmon's digicores to restore him." 

Omega X eventually gives in and nods in agreement. 

"Alright, that seems to be the only way then." 

Omega X waved over towards Bill, giving a signal as if to tell him that he will wait for his turn to come if in the event that Mummymon is defeated. Which will most definitely be taking place. 

"Oh! Looks like they finally understand! I take back everything I said about those guys!" exclaimed Bill, "But everyone should know their lives are spared." 

"They've finally understood," replied Mummymon. "Now, it's my time to shine!" 

"Oh yes, no more interruptions this time," Arukenimon said. 

Mummymon goes and gets into yet another fighting stance as he prepares to fight the evil artificial. 

"After the interruption by those strange people, Mummymon is ready again for the competition!" 

"Hold on! Not unless we come as well!" exclaimed a voice. 

They whole group all look up into the air and see a hovercraft arriving and landing down onto the ground. A voice had just come out through an intercom on the hovercraft. The reporter and the Digi-Destined all began to wonder who maybe have stopped this fight at the very last minute as it was about to start. 

"What's going?!" pondered Paildramon. 

A huge grin forms across the face of Mummymon as the hovercraft door opens up. Just then, a large elephant-like skeleton creature comes jumping out and landing onto the ground. And the other was a green, muscular man with a mask over his face and huge battle-axe on his back. They jump overhead and land right near Arukenimon. 

"Some strange people have appeared right in front of Arukenimon and Mummymon!" exclaimed Bill, "Who are they?!" 

"More strangers?" Dinobeemon pondered to himself. 

The two run around the whole stage, doing a little pose together. They then called out their official name in unison. 

"We are Arukenimon's and Mummymon's most loyal disciples!! We are the Digital World's version of: Demolition!" 

The green man holds up his battle-axe and flexes for the camera. He then flips away and tosses his battle axe right up into the air. He then catches it with one hand behind his back. 

"I have the most sexiest body in the digital world and my battle axe is the most destructive instrument ever used in battle! I am Boltmon! A mega-leveled cyborg type! My attacks include Tomahawk Steiner and the Run Amuck!" 

[Digimon Analyzer: Boltmon. Mega Level. Cyborg Type. Special Techniques: Tomahawk Steiner & Run Amuck] 

The large, skeleton creature stomps the ground and cries out with sheer intensity with smoke coming out of his proboscis. More steam seems to be coming right out of his ears as well. 

"I'm Skull Mammothmon! I am too a mega-leveled ghost type digimon! My attacks include Spiral Bone Crusher and Dash attack!" 

[Digimon Analyzer: Skull Mammothmon. Mega Level. Ghost Type. Special Techniques: Bone Crusher & Dash Attack] 

The entire Digi-Destined and fusion warrior team look on at the performance with dumbfounded looks on their faces. They were quite shocked to see such a bunch of goofballs making jackasses out of themselves in such an important event such as this. 

"They seem to be Mummymon's friends," Bill said. 

Arukenimon walks up towards Bill with a smile on her face. She points over to the two mega-level warriors. 

"Let me introduce them. These two are the first and second disciples of Mummymon and myself. They are also the second and third strongest in the entire digital world," explained Arukenimon. "You should thank me. I opened a Digital Port for them to come here. Baihumon was kind enough to do so." 

"Oh! That must be really something! We should really give credit to him!" exclaimed Bill. 

"And I was the one who got them into this dance and they really learned a lot from myself and Mummymon. You won't be disappointed." 

"Master, for someone like that, don't even get your hands dirty," said Boltmon. 

Skull Mammothmon smashes his fists together and was growling angrily towards Virus. 

"Let us take care of him for you," growled Skull Mammothmon. 

Mummymon rubs his chin and looks right over towards Virus, and then he turns his focus back onto his two disciples. A smile came across his face and he nods in agreement. 

"Hmmm, right. For such a guy, it's not right for me to deal with him personally. I'll let you do it for me then." 

With that said, Mummymon turned and walked off the stage. 

"Oh everyone! Did you hear that?! Mummymon's two disciples swore that they could defeat Virus! They are really our saviors! I hope your hearing that humans of earth! You got new heroes now!" 

"Tch! Those idiots don't know what they're getting themselves into," remarked Metalla X. 

"Ugh and I thought Mummymon was bad," said Paildramon. "These guys could do good on the late-night comedy hour. Take it back, their performance would suck." 

"The War Games shall begin!" exclaimed Bill, "And the first contestant shall be none other than Boltmon!" 

"I am Boltmon! And I'm the first to go! Alright Virus here I come!" 

Boltmon stepped onto the stage and faces against the evil artificial. 

"Don't you worry, because once I'm done with you, you will be dead." 

"Amazing! Boltmon is quite a powerhouse fighter and he no doubt has the tools needed to beat this monster! Is that right, Arukenimon?" asked Bill. 

"Of course! He's one of our disciples and he definitely has the tools needed to accomplish anything that he wishes," said Arukenimon. 

War Angemon and Paildramon both slapped themselves in the faces at what they were seeing right before them. They couldn't believe that they were going to let these sideshows take their shots at Virus first. 

"Ugh, what's the matter with these guys?" asked Silphymon, "They're idiots! I've seen plenty of morons in my life, but these guys are beyond the level of stupidity." 

Boltmon grins and then pulls out his battle-axe. He hops from foot to foot, back and forth, for a few seconds. Finally, he stops and prepares to fight Virus. 

"The War Games, determining the fate of two worlds, has started!" exclaimed Bill, "The rules are simple! Whoever falls down from the platform, gives up, or gets killed will be regarded as the loser!" 

"What are you scared now, Virus?!" remarked Boltmon, "What? Your pain will be very short." 

Boltmon swings his battle-axe around and then points it right over towards Virus. He arches back and then tosses the battle-axe right over to him. 

"Tomahawk Steiner!!" 

Boltmon leaps up into the air and the extends his arms out as if he were about to shoot out some powerful blasts right over towards the evil artificial, who seemed to be still as a statue and not seeing the axe that was coming right for him. 

"Whoa! He's now jumped extremely high! And that battle axe is going to cut down Virus to size," exclaimed Bill. 

"That's Boltmon's best attack," said Arukenimon, "We will soon see who the winner shall be." 

[Drowning Pool "Let the Bodies Hit the Floor" plays] 

Boltmon stares right down at Virus with a smirk on his face. But then, Boltmon's momentum quickly ended as Virus slaps the battle-axe away with one hand. This causes Boltmon to gasp in shock. Virus then sends out a few short waves of energy. Boltmon screams and flies higher into the air. He then screams as he flies right up into the air. Bill and Arukenimon both stand waiting for him to return. The wind begins to blow 

"Wow! He's still flying," exclaimed Bill. 

"Maybe he such in a good mood right about now," said Arukenimon. 

Suddenly, an ever-increasingly loud sound rings out around them. This catches them both off guard. Billlooks up and then sees Boltmon crashing right down into the ground. Boltmon pulls himself out from the ground and then lies down with a huge bump on his face. 

"What in the blue hell was that?!" Bill pondered. 

"He must have flown too much," remarked Arukenimon, "Ugh! I told you not pull off that acrobatic crap!" 

Mummymon walks right in between them and looks right down at Boltmon, who seemed to be out cold and unconscious. 

"He's good and talented, but he has a bad habit of being carried away so easily." 

Mummymon stares right up into the sky with a concerned look on his face. He rubs his chin and quirks an eyebrow. 

"That's why he couldn't beat me and I'm a freaking ultimate-level fighter!" 

"Yes! Your right! Boltmon may be a mega but you got experience," said Arukenimon, "Plus he's more idiotic than you are." 

"I see," replied Bill. 

Boltmon slowly crawls from the ground and sprawls out like a dead fish. Omega X looks right over towards Virus, and the two mega powers have an intense stare down. 

"Boltmon fell off of the platform!" exclaimed Bill, "He has lost the game! Such a talent has lost. What a shame." 

_"Please, that guy has no game,"_ Sora thought. 

Just then, Skull Mammothmon gets onto the stage and roars angrily at Virus. He was more than ready to attempt to tear Virus a good one for taking out Boltmon like that. He takes a breath and starts pounding his chest. 

"Let me send Virus packing! Let me have him!" roared Skull Mammothmon. 

"This guy has the ability and the power of more than ten normal Mammothmon, which makes him a mega-level monster! He can also kill a normal Mammothmon with one blow, heck even a Skull Greymon if he wanted to," explained Arukenimon. 

"Wow! What power! What raw strength!" Bill exclaimed. 

"Trust me. Skull Mammothmon won't be as careless as Boltmon," said Mummymon. 

"That's for sure! Virus is pathetic! He's going to get his butt handed to him, courtesy of Skull Mammothmon!" exclaimed Arukenimon. 

Skull Mammothmon roared loudly and smacks his feet together. He then begins to rotate his shoulders until his limbs become a blur. He roars and rushes right for Virus. 

"Yes and now Skull Mammothmon is really hitting hard," said Bill. 

"Now he's going to go for his Spiral Bone Crusher attack!" replied Arukenimon. 

[Perfect Cell's English theme plays] 

Suddenly, Skull Mammothmon stops instantly a few feet away from Virus and he is frozen still. Something seems to be really holding back, some sort of unknown force. He struggles to move on, but it gets harder and harder as he draws even closer. He tries to move forward but he is unable to. 

"Skull Mammothmon has stopped! What the hell is going on here?!" exclaimed Bill. 

Skull Mammothmon finally goes flying back from an unknown force and then flies right out of the stage. He screams out. 

"I give up!!!" 

Skull Mammothmon falls backwards off of the stage, almost squashing Mummymon as a result of that. Arukenimon and Bill ran up to check upon the condition of Skull Mammothmon. 

"What in the hell happened?!" asked Bill, "Mummymon?" 

"It's a trick." 

"Huh?!" 

"Yeah because Virus is afraid of me. He's managed to set up a lot of traps on the platform. What a low creature. He must have put down some green pepper powder, which Skull Mammothmon hates the most. There must be some traps on the platform! But now I'm going to expose those dirty tricks of his!" exclaimed Mummymon. 

"I see! Though we aren't sure when he did it, in a one on one contest, he's used to such dirty tricks," said Bill. 

"Ugh! No, don't they realize that Virus just simply blew them away, with his own energy" said War Angemon. 

"They need to watch more carefully," said Leomon, "They're obviously blind fools." 

"Now because of his two disciples being defeated by Virus, Mummymon is very angry," said Bill, "Now he is getting onto the platform!" 

Mummymon steps forward onto the platform with a look of sheer determination and anger. Now he was going to make Virus pay for what he had done to his two most loyal disciples. 

"Now its is Mummymon's turn to take action! This is the moment that we all been waiting for," exclaimed the reporter, "Can you feel the emotion?! Can you feel the excitement?!" 

Virus looks right over towards Mummymon and could only watch him with total disgust. He was quite embarrassed to fight such a weakling like Mummymon. 

_"His ignorance is painful,"_Virus said to himself. _"I'll send his happy little ass packing."_

Mummymon crouches down and then gets into a fighting stance. He was now prepared to fight and ready to clobber Virus with everything he's got. 

"Al right! Mummymon is ready for action! Now it's down to Mummymon vs. Virus! Who will emerge the winner?! I think we all know the result! Mummymon is the 'mon!" 

"Alright, don't let us down," Arukenimon replied, "Do your best and try to kill Virus!" 

With that said, Mummymon screams and runs right over towards Virus, flying in with a straight kick to the monster's head. But Virus isn't even budging, let alone making sudden movements. Mummymon lands right next to Virus and waves his arms around. 

"Now he's going to go for his devastating Snake Bandage!! Now it's all over for Virus! Mummymon has choked out some of the best in the digital world and Virus is soon going to become just another victim!" 

Mummymon suddenly unleashes a barrage of punches and kicks on Virus. Virus makes no move to even dodge, block or counter anyone of Mummymon's assaults. He doesn't even move a single muscle. 

"Mummymon continues to attack! Virus is totally unable to even fight back!" exclaimed Bill. 

Mummymon stops for a moment, then goes straight back into it with more intensity on his side. 

"Virus is totally helpless! Mummymon is powerful! Very powerful! Good for you, bandage boy! Your giving him a good show!" Arukenimon cries out. 

Mummymon dances around Virus for a while, and the jumps right back. He laughs right at Virus and pulls back his fist. 

"And now for my finish!!" 

Just as Mummymon ran in to deliver the final blow that would easily kill digimon weaker or even slightly stronger than he was, Virus easily extends his hand forward and swats Mummymon off stage, sending him flying back into a nearby canyon wall. Mummymon hits the cliff side and falls down onto the ground with a huge bump on his forehead. 

Bill and Ted looked on wide-eyed at what they just saw. Bill watches to see Mummymon rolling downhill. He couldn't believe that Mummymon was easily disposed of. 

Paildramon grins and then goes to whisper something into Celesta X's ear. 

"To be honest, Kari. I was seemingly taking the side of Virus there for a second. It's better than to cheer for that loser." 

Mummymon holds his head as his eyes seemed to be glazed over. He had lost all of his consciousness and looked to be out of the War Games for good. 

"Still alive? Ha, I guess Virus didn't want to waste any energy on that weakling," said Leomon. 

"No!! Mummymon!! You promised you wouldn't lose!! You dodo brain! You lost this match for us!!" cried out Arukenimon, "It's not fair!!" 

"Contestant Mummymon has fallen out of the platform. Mummymon has lost," Bill said with sadness in the tone of his voice. 

A light breeze picks up as Virus turns to face the digimon group with an impatient look on his face. He specifically looks right over towards where Omega X was standing but wasn't necessarily staring right over to him. 

"Come on! Let's starts the War Games! Who will be the first to go? Taichi, will you be the first to come?" 

With that being said, Omega X steps forward and puts on foot on top of the platform stage and looks right up at Virus. 

"Right! Time to kick your ass, Virus!" 

The two super powers look right over towards each other. Now the ultimate showdown was finally going to take place with no interruptions and no excuses! This was for all the marbles. 

Now with Mummymon and his goofballs out of the way, the real part of the War Games shall now take place! Virus and Omega X will now clash in what is seemingly set to be the biggest battle in history! A fight that will determine the fate of two worlds! But who will come out victorious?! 

[Digimon Zero Two second ending theme "Itsumo Itsumo Demo" plays] 

[Preview] 

Omega X: Finally the moment has arrived! Virus, it comes down to you and I. 

Virus: Let's make this one something to remember. I want every earthling to realize the power I possess. 

Mummymon: That should be me in there. 

Bill; I can't even see where they've moving! Damn, I need glasses! 

Celesta X: They're moving at a rate unimaginable! 

Angemon: They're dead even! 

Metalla X: All right, Tai. Now we get to see what this fuss is all about. 

Virus: You impress me, Tai. Let us continue until we have a legitimate winner. I want you to know that I'm the champion of both worlds. 

Omega X: Champion my ass. 

Paildramon: The next episode is entitled… 

**The Ultimate Showdown! Omega X vs. Virus!**

Sora: Don't you dare miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: I know this chapter was a Mummymon comedy hour, but Virus needed that warm-up just to humor himself. 

Coral: Not like Mummymon had a chance. That should have killed him! 

Max: Remember if Mr. Satan can survive, then Mummymon can. They're both idiotic morons. 

SSJ4T: The anticipated showdown with Virus and our hero will come in the next chapter. Be sure you check it out! You'll wonder why I chose this as one of my favorite fight scenes. Be sure to check out the latest Tamers chapter, the D-Reaper has gained a new power source and plans on taking apart Mystic Celesta! Read and find out if she has a prayer against D-Reaper. Until then, we're out! Peace! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	22. The Ultimate Showdown! Omega X vs Virus!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Virus, Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them.

SSJ4T: Hey, guys! I'm back without anything to hold me back. Now I freely write my fics more often.

Max: Yes, we're finally on the chapter I've been waiting for!

SSJ4T: That's right! No more BS. Now it's time for the fight between Omega X and Virus to take part throughout this chapter!

Tai: Hey! Damn, I've been missing out on all the fun.

Max: Where the hell have you been!

Tai: Me and Sora were here and there. Hee.

Max: You should at least called.

SSJ4T: Where's Takato and Takuya?

Tai: I haven't seen them around. I'm guessing they're with their ladies.

SSJ4T: Well, that's their business. I hope they could at least stop by.

Tai: I came just in time to see myself kick some ass.

Coral comes flying through the door and leaves the three guys laying out.

Coral: Whoops, sorry about that.

SSJ4T: You trashed my door! Oh well, I can get it fixed.

Tai: So, whatca been up to?

Coral: Oh just being my usual crazy and insane self.

Tai: By the way, I've been hearing about this Yugioh/Digimon crossover. Care to fill me in, dude?

SSJ4T: I'll explain everything later. In the meantime, why don't you and Max play a little Smackdown Here Comes the Pain.

Max: It's a pretty awesome game! We also got soul Caliber 2.

Tai: You know I'm there!

Max: I'm going to try create myself on Smackdown.

Coral: They're having fun, aren't they?

SSJ4T: Well, like they say 'Like father like son.' So without further ado, let us get on with the fic! It's Omega X battling it out with Virus! It will be for the World championship!

Coral knocks out SSJ4T with a frying pan.

Coral: Getting a little over dramatic, aren't we? Anyway, enjoy the fic!

* * *

(Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence)

**The Ultimate Showdown! Omega X vs. Virus!**

**War Games Venue. Miles away from Tokyo, Japan**

There was now a sudden silence among the viewing crowd standing around the stage and two foot steps being heard. Now the moment of truth was beginning to come at hand! The ultimate showdown was now getting set to take place between the two most advanced fighters known in two worlds. One of which is pure good of heart, while the other possesses a black, heart of evil.

The digimon crowd looked upon at the two super powers standing right in the center of the ring without making any sudden movements. They knew that one would emerge the winner of this match and the fate of two worlds rests on the shoulders of Omega X now.

Virus grins with anticipation as Omega X steps up onto the fighting platform. Virus is not turned toward Omega X, but rather simply watches him from the corner of his eye. Omega X walks across the stage to stand directly across from Virus, and Virus follows him with his eyes the whole way over. Omega X stops and turns towards Virus. Virus stares at him, not even uncrossing his arms. They stare each other down while the other digital fusion warriors and the remaining Digi-Destined are completely quiet and still.

"Well, now that Mummymon has lost this match and out hopes rested on our shoulders, now we come into the next bout. But is this truly the end of the two worlds," Bill wondered.

It was obvious that Bill was getting nervous while he was speaking but he keeps himself from showing any fear. However, there is obvious fear within his voice.

"This will be good," said Celesta X.

"Oh yeah," replied War Angemon, "Show him what we're made of, Tai."

_"Be careful, Tai," _Sora sighed in thought.

Neither one turns to face one other. They concentrated on this one match that was soon going to take place. Black War Greymon narrowed his eyes over towards the battle. Angemon X ,alongside Silphymon, Shakkoumon, Dinobeemon and Paildramon, were all standing around and watching. The othersm including all of the ultimates and the champion, were looking on and await in commencement of the real War Games bout. Leomon clenches his fists and could only hope for the best. Metalla X was his usual calm self as always.

_"Alright, Tai. Lets see what you and Agumon are truly capable of,"Matt_ said in Metalla X's thoughts.

* * *

**Kamiya Residence. Odaiba**

The Kamiya parents were looking on as they prepared to watch their son battle in perhaps the planet's most fiercest battle. They did manage to watch the previous Burizalor battle through the skies above many years though. This was the first time to actually see their son battle on earth.

"C'mon, Tai! You can do it!" Mr. Kamiya stated. "Kick his ass!"

"Go, Tai! Don't get too bruised up!" replied Mrs. Kamiya. "Oh my baby boy has grown up..."

"He's our boy."

* * *

**Matsuki Residence, Odaiba**

The little boy watched his new hero, Omega X, take center stage in a battle stance. He started to draw a doodle sketch of Omega X and makes a poster sign out of him.

"Yeah! Go! Kick his butt!"

* * *

**Moscow, Russia**

The Russian Digi-Destined, Yuri, Sonya and Anna, took a good glimpse of the fusion warrior squaring off against Virus in the world's most anticipated showdown. Sonya and Anna were cheering on for the warrior while Yuri got the crowd together to cheer on Omega X. Loud chants were started as a result.

* * *

**War Games Venue.**

The two super powers continue to stare at one another, with neither making a single movement or sound. All nothing but silent at this moment. Virus finally uncrosses his arms and his clenched fists drops down to his sides.

"Should we really begin with you, Omega X?"

Omega X continues to stare right over to him with sheer and silent determination. Nothing was going to hold him back.

"Besides, I wanted to save the best for last, to let you be my last opponent."

Omega X quickly hunches over into a battle stance and gets ready to begin the fight, so to speak.

"So, I hear that you can perform every single of our digimon's techniques, including from the power of our crests."

"That's correct."

Mummymon clutches his jaw, screaming, but unable to really let out even one single scream. He was seemingly injured and unable to fight any longer. Ted turns towards him, which then catches Bill's attention. They both turn and run towards Mummymon.

"Ah, Mummymon! Hey Mummymon!"

Mummymon slowly walks up towards them while holding his injured jaw. He tries fixing it but it was too painful for him to withstand. Bill bolts up towards him and holds up his microphone.

"So, how come you lost, Mummymon, sir?"

"Uh... I was tripped... Yeah..."

Suddenly, Bill's eyebrows quirk up in complete shock and utter disbelief. Could Mummymon have thought of a better excuse than being tripped!

"Eh? Tripped!"

"Yes!"

"But we saw that you were blown out of the ring! You didn't even last for a few minutes in there!"

Arukenimon quickly reappears right behind Bill in a flash, pounding his head as if he were a a tree stump.

"What the hell do you guys know! You're an embarrassment!"

"Ow! You just bonked my damn head! Ow!"

"Even when masters like Mummymon can be tripped, the same kind of momentum will be created."

"Really! Is that a known fact?"

Both Skull Mammothmon and Boltmon appear at the side of their master, Mummymon, with goofy-looking grins on their faces. They and Arukenimon tell it like it is in unison.

"Yes really!"

Mummymon chuckled to himself and then clears his throat.

"But, don't worry. I'll take a rest, and I'll fight with him again! He cheated and that will not be tolerated as long as I'm around! But I'll just leave this up to that wannabe in that ring oberthere for right now!"

Metalla X looks over at the laughing Mummymon with a detested look on his face. He was getting quite annoyed by Mummymon's apparent arrogance.

"Dones't he know that his power is no where, even near Virus'! What a damn idiot he is!"

Mummymon continues on laughing and making a complete fool of himself, while ignoring the presence of Metalla X and the other digimon.

Meanwhile, Omega X and Virus continue their historic staredown in the ring as each one looked about ready to tear each other apart. The fusion fighters an the Digi-Destined watch silently, with both Metalla X and Angemon X in the front of the whole group.

_"Soon the mystery for the reason why Tai has been so relaxed for these past couple of days will be revealed,"Dimitri_ said in Angemon X's thoughts.

Omega X glares right over towards Virus, and Virus looks quietly right back over to him. One of them will make their first move at any given moment now.

"No one worry! Mummymon was only carelessly tripped to fall off of the platform. He will take a break, and then continue his fight with Virus," announced Bill.

* * *

**Digital World.**

Ogremon took a glimpse of the scene of the battle to soon take place. He picked up his club and howlers out.

"Yeah! Now this is what I call a sporting event! Kick that ass!"

* * *

**War Games Venue**

"While Mummymon is resting, those people, regardless of our advice, sent one of their own to fight with Virus."

Ted's camera moves away from Bill and then turns to face towards the battle platform where the showdown between Virus and Omega X was taking place.

* * *

**Paris, France**

Catherine was among the billions watching the showdown preparing to unfold. Floramon came walking in with a tray of French bread and milk.

"Has it started yet, Catherine?"

"Not yet. Looks like they want to drag out a dramatic moment. C'mon, Omega X! TK told me you would win! Do it for us Digi-Destined!"

* * *

**Sydney, Australia**

Derek and Crabbmon were viewing the spectacle through a juice bar. The bar was never packed as it was. Usually the native Australians pack up juice bars just to watch the sporting events. The War Games was no different.

"Is ought to be a good show! Go, whoever you are in the armor get-up!"

"Don't you mean, Omega X? Joe and Cody told us about him."

"Yes, that's his name! Go get 'em, mate!"

* * *

**Digital World**

Even in the Digital World, Andromon was watching a television during his guard duty amongst a crowd of Guardromon.

"They're really outrageous! These idiots want to know the taste of certain death!"

* * *

**War Games Venue**

Bill than holds up his microphone up over towards Mummymon in order to get some more comments from him.

"Well? Mummymon, what are your feelings about the anonymous contestant?"

Mummymon just simply chuckles at his question and nods his head.

"It's really a big joke. Just by his posture, you can easily tell that hes an amateur."

"Wow! I tell ya! Omega X looks great," commented Shakkoumon.

"There's not even the slightest flaw!" exclaimed Dinobeemon.

"I'll say," said Silphymon.

"Moreover, even in front of Virus at such a moment, he's still a natural," said War Angemon.

"He's simply just awesome," said Paildramon.

Omega X still keeps his eyes open and stays alert. He looks right over towards Virus as the comments, both positive and negaitive, flow all around him.

"Hah. Looks like he's enjoying it," said Leomon.

"Tai has complete control of his form, which even surprises me," replied Angemon X.

Metalla X turns around and faces towards his own son. And then he looks beyond him and then towards Celesta X. Celesta X continues to watch the two fighters on the stage, despite Metalla X looking right at her. Finally, he turns his attention back onto the showdown on the stage.

"Pfft! If he was my opponent, I would have torn him apart in two seconds flat!" exclaimed Mummymon.

He then closses his eyes and leans back while smiling.

"I can see that he's plain loco," replied Bill.

"It only takes me five seconds to get rid of Virus! All right, we'll just take a rest first!"

Bill chuckles yet again at Mummymon's comments and takes it for granted as if he were a follower of his.

"They don't really know what they're up to!"

"Without this kind of performance, my competition will not be even interesting."

Suddenly, a grin forms across the face of Virus as he looks towards Omega X.

"Come on! Lets get this on!"

("Click Click Boom" by Saliva plays)

Omega X leaps forward right towards Virus, almost before the words were able to come out of his mouth. He throws a punch. Virus is able to catch it. Virus kicks, but Omega X jumps into the air, as he wa able to dodge it. Omega X throws a kick into the air, but Virus slides under in order to avoid it. Virus swings around on his hand, jumping back up. Omega X jumps away with backward handsprings. He quickly phases out within thin air and reappears right in front of Virus. He throws a punch but is quickly dodged by Virus. Then an elbow, but Virus catches it. He flips away and springs off the platform to begin another assault. He goes into a very brief hit and kick frenzy that is mostly blocked and countered by Virus. Simply amazing to watch!

With Omega X's guard down, Virus throws a single punch. Omega X throws a kick at the sametime. Both are thrown back when both hits connect with one another. Omega X flips away and lands in a crouched state. Virus lands already standing. Omega X rises to his feet. They stare at each other. Omega X simply forms a smile across his face as if he were impressed thus far.

Both Mummymon and Bill watch the exchange, both sporting sweat drops on the back of their heads. Their mouths were now wide open and their eyes all bulged out. They yelp in speechless amazement. Boltmon's mouth quickly hangs open and he screams in shock. Skull Mammothmon's mouth falls open and he joins in on the screaming. Arukenimon doesn't exactly gape, but even her eyes are larger than normal. But after a few seconds, her mouth is wide open too. She screams along with the rest of them.

"Now they're evenly match," said Black War Greymon.

"Besides, they haven't even shown fatigue. At least, I think," replied Sora.

Metalla X watched the fight with sheer detemination and in complete silence, without even making a comment just yet.

"Wow. This anoymous contestant is really good," said Bill, "Mummymon, what is your comment?"

He holds the microphone right up towards Mummymon and was going to hear a comment from him. But Mummymon's mouth was still wide open in complete shock. He doesn't even respond, simply watching the stage, as if in a trance.

"Excuse me? Mummymon, sir?"

Mummymon finally turns towards him with an expressionless look on his face.

"Huh?"

"What do you think of the situation now?"

Mummymon crosses his arms and smirks.

"Uh, not bad. Better than I expected, but I can tell he's doing his best already. Thats his very limit."

Mummymon laughs nervously as if he were trying his complete fear and arrogance all at the sametime. But even that stopped his confidence as soon as Virus quickly blocks a punch and the sound of the impact jolts Bill back into the action with a yelp.

Omega X quickly jumps away, and Virus manages to follow him. Omega X springs forward and they fly right at each other. At their meeting point, Virus throws in punches but Omega X was able to phase away from those direct hit punches. He then looks up.

Mummymon and Bill gasp as they watch Omega X ascending higher and higher into the sky. He quickly phases right out, and they gasp once more. They look around, but don't even see a single trace of Omega X.

Virus, who was on one knee, rises to his feet again. He looks up towards the skies. Suddenly, a barrage of hits appear right beside him, but he manages to avoid them and smack Omega X into the stage once again. Omega X catches himself and springs back off his hand. He crouches down and stares right over at Virus. Virus finally lowers his fist, which was still up after hitting Omega X. Virus turns to face Omega X's new position.

Omega X rushes forward again, and Virus crosses his arms over his chest in order to block himself. Omega X quickly vanishes right before the hit, appearing to slide through Virus as he vanishes. Virus lets his guard down and gets a powerful punch right into the gut when Omega X slides up the exact same path as a result. His eyes bulge and his mouth hangs open for a moment with trickles of blood coming out. The force of the hit sends him almost off of the edge of the platform. Omega X appears in the air right above him and delivers a strong kick to the head, throwing Virus back. Mummymon and Bill cry out in amazement. Virus falls towards the ground.

"Yes! He's out!" exclaimed Paildramon.

"He's won already?" asked Mimi.

Angemon X watches on with a joyous grin on his face. Now the nightmare was soon going to be over if this was the case. Just two feet touching the outside is all that matters now.

But it was a bit too soon. Virus manages to catch himself jsut above the ground. Omega X flips back onto the other side of the platform and prepares for round two as Virus rises back to the platform, with his arms already crossed. Omega X straightens up to face down his adversary.

"Well? Can you just feel the joy of victory?"

"Don't bullshit like that. We know you won't lose right away."

Virus hovers right over towards Omega X and lands near the middle of the stage.

"Hm. Because you didn't do your best. I just want to entertain you."

"But you weren't doing your best, either."

Virus slowly uncrosses his arms and holds them tightly, bent at his elbows, as if he were about to power up.

"Soon, I will show you the huge difference between us and our powers."

Omega X slowly gets back into another fighting stance as he gets prepared to go for a little round two action.

"I've been looking forward to that! Bring it on."

Both Mummymon and Bill watch this hard-hitting and fast-paced fight with astonishment.

Now an overhead view of the stage shows Omega X near the middle of the stage and Virus a few yards away, facing his adversary. Virus smiles right at Omega X, but the digital fusion warrior stares back seriously.

"Omega X, you seem to be enjoying the fighting. Sure, you're a fusion warrior, but you are of the courageous type. You possess the power from the crest of courage."

"So are you."

This quickly brings a sudden smile on the face of the evil artificial for that one comment.

"That depends on who my opponent is."

Virus slowly walks towards Omega X.

"Me too," replied Omega X.

Suddenly, Virus leaps forward, but Omega X quickly ducks down, dodging his attack. He attacks Virus, but Virus completely phases right out. Omega X follows the suit.

"Ack! They disappeared again!" exclaimed Bill.

Sweatdrops still on both Mummymon's and the Bill's heads, as they continued on watching the battle occuring. Ted peers out at the now-empty stage. The rest of the fusion warriors and the Digi-Destined's digimon all follow the battle from their position on the adjacent side to the right of Mummymon and company.

(End theme)

(Dragonball Z Japanese "Battle Theme" plays)

Omega X and Virus appear briefly a foot or so above the stage, a punch or two being thrown, then they disappear yet again. Further over to the right and a bit higher up, they reappear out of nowhere. Omega X throws out a few punches, Virus dodges, and they phase right out yet again. They reappear yet again, while being in camera view, but disappers too quickly to even get any punches off for the viewers to see. Only digimon were able to see the movements. Celesta X's, War Angemon's and Paildramon's eyes dart from side to side, following the fight. They reappear over the stage, while Omega X throws a punch. Virus quickly vanishes and Omega X follows in pursuit.

The fusion warriors and the Digi-Destined's digimon suddenly begin to look further up. Far above the stage, Omega X and Virus reappear for a split second. They disappear, and reappear higher up. Omega X throws a punch or two, and they disappear yet again. They reappear to the left of the last position, but at about the same height, and disappear too quickly for any human to see the real exchange. They reappear again right in front of the camera with Omega X throwing in some dodged punches. They phase out once more.

The Digi-Destined and their digimon still watch on from the sky, while Mummymon and Bill are left to struggle and figure out on what is going on.

"What's it all about?" asked Bill, "It's like they've just disappeared!"

"Hmmm. It's just a trick which creates illusion. You know, like side effects? This is nothing more than a movie with too much hype."

"Oh? Side effects? I thought it was special effects."

"Oh yeah. Special effects. My bad! Yeah, just like you see in movies!"

"I see your point!"

"Thats right and you can see that those two fighters are perfectly camouflaged on that stage there. Can you see them?"

"No. I can't even see them whatsoever. What are you trying to tell me?"

"Yes, Mummymon can even see the stitches on a ball when it flies at top speed. Trust me. I know that well," Arukenimon explained.

Bill looks back over towards the stage with a confused look on his face. He looks back over towards Arukenimon. Mummymon takes the chance of the distracted Bill and slowly inches away.

"I don't understand. Mummymon you care to explain-huh! Where did he go!"

Bill starts to look all over the ground in search of Mummymon, whow as hiding underneath a dome-shaped sheet that easily blended in and looked identical to a rock.

"Ok Mummymon! Where did you go? This is no time to hide and seek. Mummymon? Its really shocking! Mummymon has just simply vanished!"

Suddenly, Mummymon jumps out and pops up from behind him laughing. Bill quickly turns to face him and rushes over towards Mummymon.

"Ok, Mummymon. Now where were you?"

"Ha! Just like you've here. A trick like that. I could easily do such a thing!"

Mummymon laughs while almost making him a complete fool at the sametime. The disciples stare right over towards him, while Arukenimon smacks herself in the face while sighing in disbelief.

_"Be glad that I was able to cover for your phony ass."Arukenimon thought. _

"Where did that piece of cloth come from?" asked Boltmon.

"Just like it was secretly made last night, courtesy of Arukenimon of course," replied Skull Mammothmon.

Paildramon and War Angemon cover their mouths, while stiflying in their laughter. They didn't want to laugh and make Mummymon a more of a joke than he already was.

"Ha! Oh man, what a loser!" said War Angemon.

"These goofballs are cracking me up," snickered Paildramon.

Celesta X stares right over to her two friends with a serious look on her face.

"Guys, knock it off."

"Oh, sorry," replied War Angemon.

"Ditto, here," Paildramon said.

Meanwhile, the others continued on to follow the fight that was occuring between Virus and Omega X at this very moment.

"Man! This speed is stunning!" exclaimed Zudomon.

"It's really hard to see by our human eyes. Hello, maybe some play by play here?" said Izzy.

Both Virus and Omega X appear in the sky above while disappearing and reappearing further to the right. Then they disappear and reappear lower and to the left. And then they disappear right before everybody's eyes. Even the digimon were left with surprised looks on their faces. Now their speed was able to increase, not even a normal eyesight could be able to catch up with them. Everybody, except Metalla X, that is of course.

"Hmph! They call this stunning? Please!" remarked Metalla X.

(End theme)

Omega X and Virus suddenly reappear right out of nowhere. Virus quickly phases right out, and then Omega X follows in pursuit of his adversary. They reappear much closer. Omega X throws in a heavy punch, but Virus quickly vanishes yet again. Omega X follows. The digimon all gasp. Seadramon and Lillymon stare right up at them, amazed. Angemon X looks back up to follow the fight, which has now moved and escalated right between the Digi-Destined and digimon group. It quickly throws up tons of dust that the fusion warriors quickly shield themselves from. Leomon holds himself back before he ends up being blown right back. Celesta X's long hair starts flowing along with the strong winds but she manages to push her hair from her face. Metalla X doesn't even bother turning back around, he just looks back over his shoulder.

Omega X is pummeling Virus with a fury of punches, but Virus manages to block everything that Omega X is throwing at him. They phase right out yet again and this time back inside the stage ring.

Bill looked back over towards the group of buffoons with a surprised look on his face.

"Hmm? It looks like something has happened over there!"

The dust around the Digi-Destined and digimon group began to settle down after the two super powers were fighting right between them. But they were lucky enough not to have their feet touching the floor.

"Hmph! This is just a kid's game," remarked Mummymon.

High above from the edge of the stage, Omega X and Virus reappear in a stalemate, both struggling against each other, hands clasped together in the power struggle. They stare right over towards each other, with Omega X being more serious than the grinning Virus. Omega X turns and then throws up Virus, then reappears right above him and slams himself into Virus' back. Virus plummets toward the stage below, staring right up at Omega X. Omega X phases right out again.

"They're coming!" exclaimed Leomon.

Just then, a bolt of lightning strikes straight down into the center of the stage. Then as soon as the smoke clears away, Omega X and Virus continue fighting inside the cloud. It's no longer just Omega X fighting and Virus blocking. Both are throwing and blocking numerous hits, as if it were a boxing match but much more intense. A few kicks were now being involved.

"They're really here!" exclaimed Bill.

"Look! They've really hidden themselves!"

Suddenly, Omega X quickly catches Virus' fist out of nowhere. Omega X throws out yet another fist, but Virus' other hand flies out and blocks it. The force of the punch travels through the stage, ending when it hits the edge right in front of the disciples and Arukenimon. They shield themselves from small pieces of the stage. Virus throws a punch, but Omega X steps back to avoid it.

"That's how powerful the force really was," said Boltmon, "When I felt that force, I was already thrown up into the air."

"Me too. What's the matter with this force?" asked Skull Mammothmon.

"Why don't they stop these foolish games and spend more time learning the true art of fighting? This is a disgrace," said Mummymon.

Virus throws a strong punch forwards, but Omega X jumps back and manages to dodge it. He lands and throws his arms up as a barrage of lighter punches files right at him. He effectively blocks them, but slowly slides further and further back.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed War Angemon.

"No way out!" cried out Sora.

"Virus has surpassed him!" Angemon X said.

Suddenly, Omega X looks backwards and almost falling right out of the ring.

"How come?" asked Celesta X.

Angemon X gasps and looks over towards Celesta X with a concerned look on his face, as did Paildramon and War Angemon. They all turn towards Celesta X.

"Why doesn't my brother just use the full extent of this power?" Celesta X said.

They all gasp at what she had just said. But Metalla X simply smiled and was beginning to realize Omega X's gameplan.

_"I knew I was right. Omega X was just playing with Virus and it looks like Virus was playing as well. They haven't really shown the full extent of their in-depth powers,"Matt said in Metalla X's thoughts. _

Omega X yelps out in tremendous pain when he hits the edge of the stage and loses his balance. Virus delivers the final punch in order to throw Omega X off of the stage. But then Omega X quickly vanishes. Virus stays in position of the punch follow-through, staring right over towards his friends for a few seconds. He finally straightens up again, and he is seen across the stage behind Virus. Virus cuckles and turns to face his adversary.

"Oh that technique again."

Omega X quickly smirks at his comment. Virus quickly launches himself forwards at Omega X going straight for him. Rather than dodging this, Omega X holds up his arms to attempt to block the hit. Virus flies straight into him, and once again, Omega X blocks, but he is pushed back. They slide back for a few feet, then Omega X drops below Virus and kicks him up into the gut. Virus flies right into the air, and Omega X follows him right up, while pulling his arms back as he goes.

"Terra... Forc..."

The ki energy was quickly forming in his hands as if he were about to hurl it right towards Virus at any given opportunity right about now.

"Terra Force!"

The energy ball forms and then is sent hurtling right towards Virus as if it were about to hit him at any moment. But with little effort, Virus manages to bat it away with his hands. With this done, Omega X takes advantage and reappears right behind Virus and hits him hard in the back. Virus' face contorts in tremendous pain.

Virus grunts and looks angrily back towards Omega X. Omega X prepares to follow it up, but Virus smashes him hard right in the face. Omega X grunts and flies right back. Virus phases right above him and executes a perfect overhead smash. Virus cries out and plummets, but catches himself as he lands on the stage in a crouched position. The stage suddenly cracks around Omega X from the force of his landing.Virus lands on the opposite side of the stage. Omega X quickly rises to his feet. Then they smile right at each other, knowing that they were just toying each other in order to study each other's fighting abilities.

"Well, thats the end of our little warm up," said Virus.

"Yeah, you bet," replied Omega X.

Mummymon gasps completely at what was just said and he looked like he was about to punch himset out for the hell of it. He couldn't believe what he was seeing before his very own eyes.

"That was just a warm up?" Bill pondered.

"Now... the real battle begins," said War Angemon.

The two super powers stare right over towards each other as they were now getting ready to go at it for round three so to speak.

_"Oh you're good, Omega X. Better than I expected. You're totally different from all the others," Virus said to himself. _

_"Hes a lot more powerful than I given him credit for. Even the slightest mistake on my part will make me lose to him," Tai said in Omega X's thoughts. _

Mummymon, Arukenimon, Bill and the disciples all turn towards the battle, with shocked expressions on their faces. They still could not believe on has transpired since the fight began.

The fusion warriors and the Digi-Destined concentrate on the battle quietly and waited for either warrior to make their next move in this match of the century.

"Alright! Let's continue this!" exclaimed Omega X, "Lets go!"

_"Whoa! The look on Tai's face have changed. I just hope you know what you're doing, Tai,"_ Dimitri replied in Angemon X's thoughts.

_"Ah yes. Hes now striking with full power,"_ Virus thought.

Omega X crosses his arms together in front of his head. Just then, his aura flares right up like a wave of fire. It was now flaring up all around him, while damaging the stage at the same time. Mummymon and Bill watch on with shocked expressions, of course. They wanted to comment on what was taking palce but they were of loss for words.

Omega X's aura flares up even more and blocks an entire view of Virus away. Virus watches as his adversary was beginning to increase into his maximium power. Angemon X is amazed, while the other fusion warriors continue to watch in silent concentration. Metalla X watches, arms crossed, looking as if he were about to see a really good show. Omega X lowers his arms slightly to peer out at Virus through his aura and all of the debris surrounding him.

* * *

**Kamiya Residence **

Mrs. Kamiya grabbed the television set and was screaming happily. Mr. Kamiya used every ounce of his strength to pull his wife off of the TV.

"Yeah! Show him what you're made of, Tai! Make mommy proud!"

"Hon! You'll hurt you're eyes when you sit too close!"

"Mind you're own business! This is our son for god's sake! He's going to defeat this monster and make us famous! You can do it, son!"

_"Yep. Tai does take after his mother." _

* * *

**Kyoto **

Sitting on a porch outside her home, a brown-haired girl with a sock puppet was amazed by the battle taking place between Virus and Omega X. It was nothing like she has ever seen before.

"Wow, this is crazy. It's crazy enough to become my new favorite show. I like it. Ruff! Ruff!" the girl replied through her sock puppet. "I hope that good guy beats that meanie Virus. Kick that meanie around and restore peace!"

* * *

**Elsewhere in Odaiba **

A young twenty-something year old woman came walking out from a clothing store with bags filled with many expensive accessories. The lady grabs her cell phone and began to rmable away with one of her co-workers. Walking behind her was a red-haired girl with icy, blue eyes. The girl simply gagged at the sight of the cutesy girl clothes and turns her attention to a television showing the venus of the War Games coverage.

"The War Games are one now? Well, this could be interesting."

"Rika! Let's get going! Let's try on those new clothes I bought you!"

"Oh, man. I'll miss the big fight. I hate cutesy things."

Unforunately for this girl, her mother was starting her career as a model. The lady became a mother to this child at the young age of sixteen. Unforunately, the girl's mother was still too immature to be considered a real mother due to her obsessiveness in the modeling industry.

"No, the War Games comes first."

"Rika! Let's go!"

"No..."

* * *

**War Games Venue **

Back at the site of the War Games, small bits of rock from the stage rise into the air around Omega X, who is currently undergoing a major fusion powerup. Virus simply watches and smiles. Mummymon, Bill, Arukenimon and the disciples could only look on with disblief, and they continued whimpering nervously at what was going on. Lighting cracks in the sky above the stage.

"Oh no! Radical lighting! I don't believe this is happening!" exclaimed Silphymon.

Paildramon simply whimpers at what he is looking at right now.

"What power!" cried out Angemon X.

"Im... Impossible!" exclaimed Metalla X.

"And he has even more power than this?" pondered Leomon.

Celesta X simply watches on and sees her brother powering up his maximium digital fusion form. She was quite impressed but was not the least bit surprised.

(Random Dragonball Z Japanese battle music plays)

Omega X holds a fist up, pulls it down, and sticks both arms straight up into the air above him. He lets out a scream as his power-up seems to have ended within the blink of an eye. Now a tremendous force flows outward from his body. A cloud of dust expands out around the entire ring. Now Mummymon's friends are thrown back completely as a result of this tremendous force. The other digimon and fusion warriors are able to withstand the force of the power-up, but the high-wind generated by Omega X blows forcefully at their armor and hair.

Leomon takes the full force of the wind, Angemon X throws up an arm in order to shield himself, Paildramon shuts his eyes and leans into the wind, Metalla X watches in shock and anger, but doesn't shield himself.

The dust begins to settle and the rocks return down onto the ground's surface. Virus stares right at the cloud that was surrounding Omega X. Omega X begins to come into view as the daylight returns to normal. A strong orange aura flows all around him. He glares right at Virus.

(End theme)

Mummymon's entourage quickly begins to recover. He grunts, still holding a hand at the settling cloud of dust. Bill stands up and looks around his surroundings.

"What? What the hell was that?" Bill wondered, "The moment I thought I saw his body flashing, something exploded. What's going on?"

Bill squints his eyes and brushes the dust off of his face. He peers closer and sees Omega X being surrounded by an aura of orange energy.

"Whoa, now he looks like that he surrounded by some sort of orange fire. The man is on fire for goddramon's sake!"

"Oh yeah! It's a damn illusion! I just know it is!" exclaimed Mummymon.

(Perfect Cell's English theme plays)

Virus smiles towards Omega X and was now going to make his next move. His smile suddenly grew wider. Now he started to power up into his maximium. His metallic black wings straighten up, as if he were about to take off like an insect. He raises his fists to the waist height. He lets out a scream, and then begins to emit a bright light that easily pierced the clouds from high above. A shockwave explodes all around him, and again, the high wind is generated.

Mummymon's group was soon easily thrown back by the evil artificial's force of his power up. It was too great for them tp even withstand.

Leomon and the other digimon, the four ultimates and the champion, noticed that their feet were beginning to slide back through the ground. Now even the fusion warriors were noticing that the ground around them was shaking and cracks were forming. However, they managed to steady themselves despite the ground tearing apart. Metalla X watches angrily, while the other fusion digimon were trying to shield themselves from the high winds.

For some reason, Celesta X was the only one that didn't seemed to be the least worried at all. Shes not being thrown back. It seems that she wasn't even frightened or surprised gy Virus' power increase. The only thing it does it blow the long hair away from her face.

"Big brother... be careful..."

Virus' power up abruptly ends within a few seconds. The light returns to normal, the dust begins to fade away, and Virus stands in the center of the same orange aura that surrounded Omega X. But it quickly turns into a crimson red. As if his emotions were controlling the aura. Omega X smiles.

"The same thing has now happened to Virus!" exclaimed Bill.

"Hmph! They're using the same tricks! How pitiful!" remarked Mummymon.

"Right now, full combat is taking place as we speak," said Paildramon.

(End theme)

Omega X stares right over towards Virus, and Virus smiles right back at him. Omega X walks towards the evil artificial. The others are watching intently, but Metalla X stood with his arms crossed. he was more focused as ever to see who would come out on top in this showdown. Celesta X was silently as her brother walks up towards Virus. The two auras of light meet, and fuse into one aura down the front.

"Lets go, Omega X! Your move!"

"Sure!"

(Deftones "My Own Summer" plays)

Omega X quickly delivers a strong punch into Virus' gut that lifts the monster off of his own two feet and into the air. Another punch from Omega X, sends Virus back a little. Then he delivers another strong hit that easily sends Virus flying right up further. Omega X quickly reappears above the sky and hits Virus again. Virus bounces off onto the stage and almost runs into the post at one of the platform's four corners. He catches himself, upside down in the air. Omega X lands right back onto the platform yet again. Virus lowers himself a little, not even righting himself, and smiles right over to Omega X.

"Very good, Taichi. This is what I wanted."

Virus quickly regains his composure and spins right back around to face Omega X. The heroic warrior rotates around his adversary in order to psych him out. It was all but to no avail.

"The pleasures of battle cannot be savored unless both warriors are of equal strength."

Virus wipes his face and Omega X moves right back into a battle position.

"Yeah, I think so, too."

_"This is Tai's true fusion power! Does Omega X have any true limits to his power,"_ Matt asked himself in Metalla X's thoughts.

"Incredible! Omega X is extremely strong!" exclaimed Angemon X.

"An incredibly strong ki level, indeed," said War Angemon, "He's really different from any of us."

Celesta X watches the others with a concerned look on her face and she begins to take her focus back onto the battle in itself. She knew something that the others don't know but she wouldn't let them know just yet. She was hiding something.

_"Why is everybody so surprised? Sure my brother's fusion form is strong, but..." _Kari managed to say to herself in Celesta X's thoughts.

Virus drops to the stage and away from his adversary, Omega X. Omega X looks right over towards the evil artificial. Suddenly, Virus rushes right towards Omega X. He throws up his arms in order to block out any of Virus' attacks, and they go into another temporary stalemate- very temporary to say the least. After less than a second, Virus breaks it to begin a barrage of rapid punches. Omega X managed to block the punches with his forearms and swings his leg around under Virus. Virus loses his balance and is tripped right off of his feet. He was about to fall right onto Omega X's fist, but as soon as Omega X was about to punch him, the evil monster quickly phases right out. Omega X only hits air and nothing else.

Virus reappears right behind Omega X and tries to punch him. But Omega X manages to phase out just in time. Virus only hits air and misses completely. They begin fighting right up into the air yet again, eventually moving right over the already frightened and confused Mummymon group. The mornal ultimate-leveled digimon and the champion, Seadramon, watch the battle but are almost having a hard time trying to keep up with them.

Omega X and Virus drop back down to opposite corners fo the stage and spring back right at each other. Omega X quickly phases right out enroute. Virus follows, they still clash right over the center. Omega X throws up a kick at their meeting point, but Virus blocks it. Virus hits Omega X really hard in the stomach. Omega X counters with a strong kick to the side of the head. They both throw a punch at the same time, their fists smash into each other. They then both try to knee each other, and the same fate befalls their own legs. Virus kicks up, getting Omega X right in the chin. Omega X is then thrown back as a result of this impact, but he manages to recover himself. He stands right back up. Virus flies right in with his left leg out, ready to kick Omega X down. Omega X quickly grunts loudly as the foot connects with his chest, but then is able to get a really, good punch into Virus' face. Virus slides across the stage because of that sudden impact. He slowly rises up onto his feet, yet again. Omega X lands right back onto the stage in itself.

Everybody seems to be amazed at what was taking place right before them. These two super powers were giving it their all and they were way beyond any normal digivolution that has ever existed. Now they are perhaps the most advanced fighters in two worlds.

"Cameraman, did you get that?" asked Bill.

"No way! It was nearly impossible! They were just too quick!" exclaimed Ted.

"I see."

Mummymon gapes right over towards the battle with his mouth wide open and his eyes widened as ever. It looks as if they were about to pop out of his head. Now hes been wanting to regret that this whole fight has been more than just a childish trick with special effects. Bill holds the microphone up to him.

"They were fast, weren't they Mummymon?"

Mummymon looks right down at Bill with a questionable look on his face. Bill was waiting to get his response.

"Eh, they were so, so."

Virus stands at one of the stage with his back turned towards Omega X. Omega X stands there while facing his back and then hears a little chuckling coming from Virus.

"Hmm?"

Now the chuckle turns into a laugh. Eventually, it becomes a more evil villian maniacal laugh. The artificial turns around and quickly faces him.

(End theme)

"I'm really enjoying this, Taichi."

Virus then crosses his arms across his chest. Omega X's eyes go wide and then he gasps at what he was about to see right before his very own eyes. He knew what Virus was going to do now.

"What!" exclaimed Mimi.

"What technique is he about to use?" asked Silphymon.

"Ninjamon's technique!" replied Dinobeemon.

It indeed was Ninjamon's favorite technique. Suddenly, there was no longer one Virus, but four of them. They all looked identical. Quite a useful technique and he takes right after Ninjamon, since he possesses nearly every technique of nearly every existant digimon known. All four of them straighten up and all face towards Omega X, who was now standing in the middle of the stage.

"Damn him! Now he's using Ninjamon's abilities!" exclaimed Izzy.

"Damn it," growled Paildramon.

Omega X stares silently right over towards the four Virus' that now had him completely surrounded. He then hunches over into another battle stance, ready to take them all on at once. He was ready and not looking to back down. The other Digi-Destined and the fusion warriors watch on in complete surprise with their mouths gaped open. Even Mummymon's group were just as shockjed but even more surprised at the very moment. They were all so silent at this very moment. Mummymon didn't even know that such a technique even ever existed.

Omega X simply smiles at this technique that Virus was currently using at his disposal.

"So? You're already going to use that proven technique to bring about a sure death?"

(Perfect Cell's English theme plays)

Virus tries to stifle a single laughter, but they were all chuckling in unison. They all spring forward towards Omega X and start moving all around the stage at different corners. They all land, with each Virus standing at each corner. Four corners meant four Virus' standing. Omega X looks out towards each one with a smile on his face.

"No way. This trick won't work on me," said Omega X, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"We'll see about that!" exclaimed the four Virus'.

The Virus' all going flying right towards him, with the rel one leading them on. Omega X gets into position and prepares to take them all on. Omega X quickly goes into a hit, block and kick situation with one of the four Virus'. Another Virus appears right behind him, and it continues just like that with the other clones. Omega X quickly smacks one Virus with his head. Two Virus' appear right above him. They attack him from either side, then jump right back and fly in at him. Omega X holds his arms out in order to shield himself from the onslaught. He goes into the "frenzy", so to speak, with all of them at once.

"What the heck am I looking at?" wondered Mummymon.

"Damn! I know for sure that attack has a weak point!" exclaimed Sliphymon.

"But his power and speed are equal to when he had just one body, but thats just a predicition," said Dinobeemon.

"I don't want to admit it, but now Virus seems to have made this technique his very own," said Silphymon.

"But Omega X is definitely not losing," said Black War Greymon.

Paildramon, War Angemon and Angemon X all turn towards Black War Greymon and began to wonder if Black War Greymon was indeed correct about this. Omega X looks like he's really in a tight spot now.

Omega X is nearing the edge of the stage. He then springs forward and smashes one Virus away with a strong punch to the face. Another Virus comes in from the side and hits him back. He crouches down, then jumps right back into the air. He and Virus punch each other at the same time, and both hits connect with one another. Another Virus knees him from the other side. They return into the standing point, with Omega X in the middle and each Virus in a corner. One of them started chuckling.

"Now Taichi! Do you realize the true extent of my power now!"

"Yeah, I know. Whatever. Save me the crappy lecture."

Virus simply chuckles at Omega X's smart comment and goes to make his next move, along with the other clones.

"But there's more beyond my absolute fully evolved power now!"

Just then, each Virus was holding their fists back and a flaming glow was forming on their fists. It looked quite recognizable from Leomon's standpoint. Omega X looks around at each one and hunches over.

"Hey, wait a minute! Isn't that one of yours?" Celesta X asked Leomon.

"Yeah. It's one of my techniques!"

(End theme)

Virus' hands began to glow brighter and an sudden energy blast was quickly coming right out of hands.

"Take this! Fist of the Beast King!"

All at once, the four of them unleash Leomon's patented 'Fist of the Beast King' technique on Omega X. Omega X took the chance and flies up right into the air to avoid being blasted away. Then the four Virus' follow Omega X in hot persuit. He looks back and sees them.

"Heh. Right this way!"

Omega X suddenly stops and smashes the first Virus to come up right in the head. Because Omega X's stop was so abrupt, Virus didn't see the attack coming, and the force of Omega X's punch is amplified by the speed at which Virus was flying. He does the same to each Virus that comes up. When the last one reaches him, he knees Virus right in the gut. Virus screams, while bending over Omega X's knee. Omega X drops him down.

"Heh! Pull yourself together, dude!"

Each Virus drops down like a flying rock and they pile on top of one another in the middle of the stage. And once again, there is only one Virus left laying.

"All right!" exclaimed Paildramon.

"What a way to knock it to him, Tai!" War Angemon said.

"You da 'mon!" Sora cried out happily.

Omega X lands nearby on the stage. Virus still lays facedown on the ground.

"Wow, Omega X took advantage of their differences in timing," exclaimed Angemon X.

"Mmmhmm," replied Shakkoumon while nodding.

"Idiots!" barked Metalla X, "This is just basic fighting. Anyway, observe Virus' potential powers."

They all gasp at Metalla X's comments but he does a point, this fight is far from finished and he knows that Virus can withstand more than this. Its pretty damn obvious.

"Virus didn't... he didn't even decrease his ki level at all," said Metalla X.

As soon as he said that, Virus manages to flash open his eyes and he began to look across his surroundings. He has now come to again and was ready to fight to the death.

"Oh no!" said Angemon X.

"No way!" exclaimed Paildramon.

(Drowning Pool "Tear Away" plays)

Suddenly, something quickly caught Omega X's attention as he quickly turns around and notices something forming in Virus' hand. It looked to be a blade of some sort. It was a purple-laser blade and Virus held onto it tightly. He then throws it right over towards Omega X. Omega X manages to dodge it. It goes flying right past Mummymon and his friends, then it smashes into the ground behind them.

"Ah! I seen that attack before!" exclaimed Omega X, "That was one of Burizalor's last attacks he used on me many years ago!"

Virus then throws another right towards Omega X. Omega X flies backwards, running away from it for a while, then abruptly changes directions. The blade stops for a moment, then resumes following. Angemon X and War Angemon gape at the scene that was occuring before them.

"Is that one of our holy blades?" asked War Angemon.

* * *

**Training Grounds of Azulongmon **

X, Gennai and the great digital guardian were watching on the intense battle through a viewing orb.

"No! Thats not a Holy Blade or anything related to the angel-type digimon. Thats the last technique Burizalor used during the digital world's near extinction," X stated.

"He's right. I do remember Burizalor using that technique. That just proves Virus is willing to stoop to any level to destroy earth. Burizalor is apart of this mosnter genetically."

"Damn! How could Datamon created such a horrible monster!" Gennai angrily said.

* * *

**War Games Venue**

Back at the site of the War Games, Omega X flies near one of the posts at the corner of the stage, then changes directions and flies back another way. The blade follows. He simply flies around, taking turns every once in a while, trying to avoid the blade. Down on the stage, Virus directs the blade through movements of his arms and body, another one of Burizalor's traits. He screams of grunts as he moves it. Omega X looks down and right at it. He flies by right in front of Virus and back off, then he flies back in the direction he came from, but this time up. The blade follows him the whole way. Virus smiles. Omega X flies around a column, the blade follows.

"Ha! Burizalor's cells and data are telling me that you plan to emerge in front of me and defeat me. Not a chance!"

Virus holds his arm out and forms yet another blade. He throws the second blade straight for Omega X. Omega X gapes, and both blades slice cleanly through him. But Omega X quickly fades away. Virus turns around into the other direction.

"I already predicted this as well."

Omega X hovers into the air jsut above and right in front of Virus. Virus signals to the blades, and they come forward. Once again, they but straight through Omega X. But instead, it was Omega X's after-image that quickly fades away. Virus yells out in complete frustration.

"You can't defeat us if you ahve to rely on other digimon's techniques!"

Virus quickly turns around and sees Omega X facing him with a angry look on his face.

"Now give up!"

"Not a chance. I'm just getting started. Just watch and learn from the master himself."

"Hmm?"

(Dragonball Z English dubbed random theme plays)

Virus powers up and quickly clenches his fists. His body starts to shake heavily as a bright aura of light forms all around him. He screams out and rocks quickly starts to rise off from the ground.

_"He's raised his ki to a maximum!" Tai said in Omega X's thoughts. "What is he looking to do now!" _

"TER-"

Virus' arms extend up and way above his head as if he were positioning in powering up a very massive ball of energy. Now he cups his hands together along the way.

"RA!"

He holds his arms way above his head and the energy ball starts to quickly form from the energy that was surrounding him.

"Stop! If you shoot the Terra Force with that much power, your going to destroy the entire planet!"

"BE-"

Suddenly, orange ki starts to form in his hands and quickly forming into a ball-shaped figure. Now it was getting bigger and bigger as a result of his ki level increase.

The ki grows and expands, becoming even brighter, with the rays of light shining out from it.

"Stop! He's going to kill us all!" exclaimed Metalla X.

"-AM!"

Virus thrusts his arms forwards and sends the large Terra Beam energy ball right towards Omega X with tremendous force being delivered to it. Omega X stares at it for a while, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, he quickly flies right up through the skylines.

"Right this way!"

The blast changes direction, along with tremendous wind being generated. Mummymon's group and the Digi-Destined group are then forced to shield themselves from the strong gusts of winds occuring. The Terra Beam follows Omega X right up into the sky. He stops and stares down right at it. He holds his fingers up to his forehead as the blast quickly engulfs him. The Terra Beam continues flying up into and through time and space outside Earth's atmosphere.

Virus stands on the stage, still holding his arms out, though the Terra Beam was now all but gone. Suddenly, Omega X appears right behind him. Virus gasps and managed to shoot out a crimson red lighting attack.

"Crimson Lightning!"

Omega X maneuver away from the Crimson Lightning attack and hits him. Virus grunts as he gets completely thrown back. Virus stops himself and manages to regain his footing on the stage before we would have been eliminated out from the War Games. The dust from the Terra Beam has still not settled just yet. Both super fighters both stare right at each other while thinking of a way to attack one another.

Mummymon and his friends were still completely amazed at what they were seeing right before their very own eyes. Skull Mammothmon lies right on his back, and Boltmon is sprawled over onto his stomach. Bill gets back up onto his feet.

"Any explanations yet, Mummymon?" asked Bill.

But, Mummymon was too shocked to even answer one question, let alone a good explanation at this very moment.

The Digi-Destined watched as the dust began to settle down. Angemon X and War Angemon both rise up to their full heights, while Paildramon and the majority of the others, with the exceptions of Metalla X and Celesta X, were still as shocked as ever. Celesta X even watched, her feelings are difficult to discern from her expression, but she was almost trembled by the earth's near destruction from that one single Terra Beam.

"But how? That Terra Beam should have made contact at the last second."

"Yeah, well it should have, Virus."

"Oh yes. You were very lucky. You teleported so suddenly, just before," said Virus.

"It's called Time Warp. It's my newest technique!"

"Time Warp, huh? Oh that's something troublesome."

"I just want to ask you something, too. If I didn't fly into the sky, would you have shot the Terra Beam and destroyed the entire planet in order to wipe us all out?"

Virus looks away, smiling and then begins responding to the question being delivered to him.

"Well... I won't tell you! I knew you would fly up and throw it off course!"

"I see. You seem very smart then. Though, not as smart as you make out to be."

"But I'll tell you this! I have no compassion in destroying this wretched human waste of a planet or the Digital World! However, I have no desire to see the fun end just yet!"

Virus gets into a battle position in order to resume the fight that he was having just a few moments ago.

"That's all!"

Virus quickly reappears and flies right towards Omega X as he prepared to attack him with everything that hes got. Omega X is completely caught off guard. Virus slams into him, and starts hitting him with rapid punches. He was able to hit him hard, but Omega X punches right back, but Virus was gone out of sight. Virus reappears, attacks, Omega X blocks, kicks him in the back, with Omega X getting hit and falling. He lands on the stage on his hands and knees and springs right back into the sky, clenching a fist. Virus appears behind him, pulls his hand back, and smashes Omega X back onto the stage floor.

Omega X lands right on his back and jumps onto his feet yet again. He looks around and finds no signs of Virus anywhere. He gets into a battle stance and was more than ready to face who kinds of adversities and odds. The other digimon and Digi-Destined both watch silently. Mummymon's group is still pretty stunned at what has been taking place thus far.

Omega X quickly falters, unable to find Virus. Suddenly, Virus reappears right behind Omega X in a twist of events.

"Well, I have self-confidence in my speed!"

Omega X looks right back at his adversary, amazed but very uneasy at the very moment. Virus stares right down at him with cold and lifeless eyes of darkness.

**(Digimon Zero Two second ending theme "Itsumo Itsumo Demo" plays) **

**(Preview)**

Omega X: Hey, guy! It's Tai here! If you thought this was the fight, then you haven't seen anything yet! Watch as Virus and I continue to lay the smack down throughout the ring!

Virus: Hey! This isn't a wrestling show, Tai! Then again, this one will be for the ages! We'll be going with no disqualification rules as the rings gets wasted!

Angemon X: Holy crap! Their powers are dead-on even!

Celesta X: The ring is gone! It's anything goes! So much for the rules...

Metalla X: I can't wait till I get my shot.

Sora: How can you guys even see where they're going...

Paildramon: Oh shit! Hit the deck!

Joe: Is Virus really done? Has Tai given out? This is getting way out of hand!

Gomamon: Yipee! I get to call the next episode! It's episode forty-three!

**Screw the Rules! Omega X's Startling Announcement!**

Celesta X: What! Tai! Don't tell me that you're going to...

Mimi: Don't you miss this earth-shattering event or else!

* * *

Coral: Whew! That was one bumpy ride! I haven't seen a fight this good since… well since Virus kicked the crap outta both Matt and Dimitri.

Max: Seriously, this was one kick ass fight and it's thanks to a Kamiya. Good show, dad.

Tai: Hey, no autographs please. The good thing is that this fight is not finished.

Max: At least, you've lasted a pretty good amount of time with that Virus creep. Keep it up.

Tai: But you didn't have to kick my ass on Smackdown.

Max: hey, I can't help it if I'm that damn good on video games.

Coral: Are we going to be seeing another warrior fighting besides Tai?

SSJ4T: Trust me, you're in for a surprise. It's somebody you might expect.

Coral: Might expect? Oh. Don't tell me that it's going to be…

SSJ4T: Hey, not yet! Besides I'm not telling it to a wacko who keeps hitting me with a frying pan.

Coral: Wanna another lick then?

SSJ4T: I'll pass.

Max: Make sure to get the next chapter up. I'm getting pretty anxious to know what happens next.

SSJ4T: Don't worry. You'll know once the next chapter is posted. Anyway, we've just about run out of time. So we leave you to read the newest Tamers chapter and a farewell.

Max: Peace out!

(Update 4/28/05: Lyrics removed.)


	23. Screw the Rules! Omega X's Startling Ann...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Virus, Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed that fight between Omega X and Virus. That will continue here in this chapter. 

Max: Hey, where's Coral? 

SSJ4T: Well, she got her ass bitch-slapped by one of our loyal readers. That's what you get for hitting me with that frying pan and it didn't even hurt! That was the crappy, rusty frying pan I've always kept! 

Max: So, what now? We move on with the show? 

SSJ4T: Yeah. I could always play you some Smackdown. 

Max: Bring it on! I made a kick ass custom made wrestler that's ready to hand you're ass! 

SSJ4T: Bring it! I've got one of my own! All right, while Max and I play a little Smackdown on the PS2, you guys read and enjoy this fic. The War Games continue! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**Screw the Rules! Omega X's Startling Announcement?!**

**Odaiba. Kamiya Residence**

The Kamiya parents watching the battle in utter shock. Their eyes were unable to keep up with Omega X and Virus. All they could ever hope to see were streaks of light traveling faster than the eye could see. 

"Is it just me, or am I tripping out?" Mrs. Kamiya asked. 

"No, it's not just you. Where the hell is Tai? I can't even see him!" 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Matsuki Residence**

The boy was waving his poster sign with Omega X's picture on the front. He was definitely showing his support for the heroic warrior. 

"Go, whoever you are! You can do it! I believe in you!" 

**************************************************************************************** 

**War Games Venue. Miles Away from Tokyo, Japan**

Back at the site of the War Games, everybody in attendance was watching in utter disbelief at what they were seeing right before them. Everybody, including the Digi-Destined and Mummymon's group, were all awe with widened eyes and gaped mouths. The fight that they were seeing was nothing compared to many previous one on one battle that have taken place. This was totally off the charts! 

Angemon X looked up and was in total disbelief. He has never seen such a battle at this altitude and he was there to witness it. But he wasn't the only one who was anticipating for this very event, he could tell that his own father was really into the fight. 

Celesta X watches on with amazement but with no surprise on her face. Obviously, she knew of something from Omega X and it looked as though that she is trying to keep a deep secret to herself. What does she knew that the others don't know? Has Omega X reached the next stage in digital fusion evolution? 

_"I wonder why she isn't so surprised. Kari, what is it that you're hiding?"_TK asked himself in War Angemon's thoughts. 

"This is unbelievable! They're a lot faster than any of us!" exclaimed Silphymon. 

"And a lot stronger, lets that forget that," replied Dinobeemon, "It seems as though that they already ascended the level of any normal mega-level digimon!" 

"If only, we could get a piece of the action as well," said Paildramon. 

"This is Omega X's fight. So leave this one to him," said Leomon, "You will just get in the way. He demands that each and every one of us just sit back and watch." 

"He's right. Don't go rushing in there without thinking," said Izzy, "Do yourself a favor, Davis and just keep your cool." 

"I know but I'm just not the type to just stand back and watch something like this," said Paildramon. 

"Don't worry. Once my brothers whoops his no good keester, you'll get your chance. We all will," said Celesta X. 

Paildramon grins towards Celesta X and nods his head in agreement. Celesta X returns a smile and turns her attention right back to the fight. Paildramon does the same as well. 

_"Alright. You've managed to increase your ki, now c'mon, show us what you're really made of,"_Matt said in Metalla X's thoughts. 

Back on the battle, Virus and Omega X are pummeling right at one another with many powerful punches and kicks that connected with each other. They were so fast that they were just mere flashes of light colliding with one another in the sky above. 

The digimon would see the fight going on, but were unable to keep up with them. These two fighters were really pulling it together and giving everything that they got within their powers. 

[Dragonball Z Japanese "Battle Theme" plays] 

Virus quickly begins to beat up on Omega X with a fury of punches and kicks. Omega X tries everything to block but is unable to protect himself from the barrage of hits being hammered into him. He has no choice but to get himself pummeled at this very moment. 

The Digi-Destined were starting to worry for Omega X and were realizing that Virus was quickly regaining his momentum and taking apart Omega X as he said he would. Ever since Virus revealed his true power, he's been taking it to Omega X like no one has ever done before. Not even Burizalor has been able to do this, but his data is apart of Virus. So it is as if Burizalor were gaining his vengeance at this very moment. 

Omega X suddenly regains his composure and sees a punch coming right for him, but he quickly ducks right under the punch. He bends over backward in order to duck right under it. He pushes himself up and delivers devastating kicks Virus into the air from behind. Omega X then jumps right back into a crouching position, in order to make his next move. 

He quickly vanishes and reappears in the sky right behind the evil artificial. Omega X smashes right hard down onto Virus, but Virus quickly phases right out within thin air. Omega X is caught by surprise and looks around his surroundings. He looks up and down at the stage in search of the monster. 

_"Damn it! Where did he go? He vanished!"_Tai exclaimed in Omega X's thoughts, _"I have to keep my eyes peeled. What's that?!"_

Just then, Virus reappears out of nowhere and delivers a devastating punch right into Omega X's gut. The punch was able to push him right back towards the ground below. Omega X gasped out for air while Virus was ramming his fist down into his adversary. And as fast as thunder, the two fighters quickly phased out and vanished out of nowhere. 

This caught the Digi-destined by total surprise at what they just seen. They weren't able to keep up with them at this very moment. 

"Where did they go?!" Bill cries out. 

"I… I can't believe how fast they all are now," said Paildramon. 

The Digi-Destined and the fusion warriors look right up into the sky. They were seeing the two super powers taking it right into each other like animals ready to rip each other apart. But in this case, two super powerful beings knocking each other senseless and to determine whom the better fighter was. 

The two fighters stopped with what they were doing and were quickly getting their breath back. Both fighters seemed to be panting hard but were not ready to quit just yet. Virus turns to face Omega X. The two fighters face each other down with sheer intensity. Virus smiles right over towards his adversary. 

"You're not bad, really," said Virus, "I didn't think that you would provide me with this much pleasure. This is how the fate of two worlds shall be determined. Kind of appropriate, don't you think?" 

The two fighters both powered up and sent shock waves across the ground, which made Mummymon's even more baffled as ever. Now the fighter's auras have returned. Omega X was then able to speak up, and let Virus know on what he thinks. He sees things much differently. 

"It would be too bad to let this fight end with one of us getting knocked out of the ring," said Omega X, "We see things much differently. We rather finish this fight to the bloody end. It's either you or myself. But we're not going to let you destroy both worlds without a fight! We're taking you down!" 

"Yes, you are right. It would be such a disappointment if one of us were to be pushed right out of the ring and off the stage. That wouldn't be a good thing for all of the viewers at home. I'm sure that they would want to see a classic battle. Just think of how much ratings it will capture!" 

"I don't think so! If your finding a way to breaking records as far as TV ratings are concerned, we'll its going to sky rocket when we defeat you and end your merciless ways!" 

"Oh yeah? Then show me what your made of then, Omega X! Show me your great power!" 

"You bet! Your move!!" 

"Of course!! Venom Infusion!!" 

Omega X watches as Virus opens his mouth and shoots out a dark wave of energy right towards him. Omega X quickly maneuvers to the side and goes flying right towards the evil artificial and goes for a punch, but Virus was able to block it out and knee him right in the gut. Virus delivers an elbow shot to Omega X's face and sends him flying back. Omega X manages to catch himself and he looks to face Virus. 

"That was one of Venom Myotismon's attacks. I'm not surprised that you were able to dodge that one! Now, here's a little page from Machinedramon's handbook! Giga Cannon!!" 

Virus' forms two large energy blasts and shoots them right towards Omega X. Virus keeps the ki blasts right at Omega X and is now pushing him right back. Omega X uses his brute strength and pushes it right back at Virus. Virus maneuvers away and watches as the blast hits a nearby mountain and causes it to explode. 

Virus turns back to face Omega X and sees him executing an uppercut to know. Virus gets nailed in the chin and goes flying back. Omega X reappears above Virus and then delivers a knee to his gut. Virus yelps out in pain and was ready to go down. Omega X goes to elbow him in the back but Virus quickly phases right out. Virus reappears from behind and kicks Omega X right in the side of the head. 

Virus quickly phases right out again and reappears above the sky. He looks right down at Omega X and powers up his ki. He holds places his fingers on his head and energy ball was forming on top of his head. He points down and shoots out a beam right at Omega X. 

"Horn Buster!!" 

Omega X saw it coming and was able to phase right out of the way, in order to avoid getting blasted. Virus presses his arms against his chest and then shoots out a 'X'-shaped beam right towards Omega X. 

"V Laser!!" 

Omega X was able to shoot out a ki blast and disintegrate the attack that was flying right towards him with ease. 

"Now try this on for size!! Positron Laser!!" 

_"No way! He's using Imperialdramon's attack!"_Tai exclaimed in thought. 

Virus shoots out a huge beam out his hand and watched it flying intensely towards Omega X. Virus concentrated and watched as it was drawing near Omega X. Virus takes advantage and phases right behind Omega X. Omega X turns around to punch him but Virus delivers a elbow shot into his gut, which sent Omega X flying back towards the Positron laser beam. 

"No!! Tai!! That's our technique he's using!" exclaimed Paildramon. 

"Move out of the way! It's coming right for you!" exclaimed the whole Digi-Destined group. 

Omega X manages to regain his composure and quickly phase away from the powerful beam just in time. Omega X finds himself from high above with Virus looking right up at him. Virus smirks and goes flying right at him with his fists wrenched back. Omega X gets ready and crosses his arms over his chest, in attempt to block the punch. But Virus quickly swerves his adversary and phases right above him. Now Virus is looking down upon Omega X. 

They both have a stare down and one of them was now going to make their next move, but who would make that move. None other than Virus of course, as a smile forms across his face. 

"So, you want to go without any rules? Ok, I can play by anything goes. Let's try some friendly persuasion." 

With that said, Virus extends his arm out and extends his the palm of his hand at the stage below. Omega X takes notice of this and begins to wonder what he is truly up to. He gasps to himself and was about to question him. 

"Hold! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" asked Omega X, "You're not thinking of what I think your possibly going to do next…" 

"Yes. I am tired of that ring down there anyway. And oh, you could also tell your friends to clear the area." 

Omega X gasps in complete shock as his eyes widen. He looks down and turns to face his comrades and everybody that was close to the stage ring. 

"Everybody get away from the damn ring!! Now!!" 

Virus powered up as an aura of light forms all over his head. Now an energy ball was quickly forming in the palm of his hands. He powers up his ki and shoots it right down towards the ring. 

The Digi-Destined managed to run away from the side of the ring, with their digimon following alongside of them. Each of the fusion warriors were able to hear him just in time and move away from the ring that was now set to blow up at any second now. War Angemon grabs Celesta X and flies her away to another location and away from the ring. Mummymon's group could only look on like stiff statues and unable to move aside. 

Omega X turns around and then folds his arms across his chest in order to prepare himself for the huge blast that was soon about to come. He was now prepared for the worst. The ki blast springs forth from Virus' hand and watches as it destroys the stage from below. An explosion occurs as the entire ring was now crumbling under the blast's maximum power. Even its advanced structure was unable to withstand this blast at every cost. Hits of tile were thrown into the air by the explosion. The explosion slowly dies off, leaving a huge cloud of dust in its place. As the dust settles, a stage no longer separates the Digi-Destined and Mummymon's group. Now rather, a giant crater has now occupied that space. 

_"What an immense power!"_Izzy said to himself. _"There would have been no way for any living creature to survive that blast head on! Luckily, Tai was able to warn us just in time or we would have been goners for sure."_

_"Way to go, Tai. You saved our necks there,"_ Sora thought to herself. 

"Whew! That was close!" exclaimed Paildramon, "Hey! Where did Black War Greymon go?" 

As soon as he asked that, he turned to see Black War Greymon from another distance. The dark mega was standing above Mummymon's entire group as if he were shielding them. A huge force field had surrounded them to protect them from the blast. Black War Greymon powers down and his force field was now gone. 

Mummymon was crouching down and his eyes were closed in total fear at what just happened a while ago. Ted was right behind Mummymon and shaking in his boots. 

"Oh! Thank you! We would have been dead meat if you hadn't come around for us," said Bill. 

Black War Greymon stands up and looks right down the entire group with a serious look on his face. 

"You should leave now. You're getting in the way. Make the wise choice and leave," Black War Greymon replied. 

The dark mega slowly walks away and turns towards the Digi-Destined group in order to join up with them. 

"Whoa! Have you lost your marbles?! We can't leave here! We're filming the match of the century here!" exclaimed Bill, "Besides I have to support myself and bring in ratings for all the viewers watching in both worlds! Just think of the monster ratings we will get for this!" 

"Yeah and besides, Mummymon has to fight," said Arukenimon. 

"That's right! Mummymon owes some payback and he will get it! Right? Um, Mummymon?" asked Bill. 

Mummymon looks right down at the reporter with a confused look on his face and quickly points to himself as if he were wondering if Bill was speaking to him. Bill nods in approval with a smile on his face. 

"Well say something you dumbass!" shouted Arukenimon. 

"Oh yeah! Right! But lets watch this match a little further away from here," replied Mummymon. 

_"Ugh, he has no limits in his stupidity,"_Arukenimon said to herself in frustration. 

Omega X flies right down onto the ground and gets into a battle stance. He looks up and then sees Virus hovering down in order to meet him and attack him. Now this would begin as round four, with no rules and an anything goes type of stipulation. 

Omega X quickly stares right over towards Virus, and Virus miles right at him. Virus faces him and begins to speak once again. 

"So? What do you think? Now the whole planet is the ring. Our fight can now only be decided by certain death! No forfeits! No excuses!" 

Omega X simply smiles and was now considering his adversary's new stipulations thus far. 

"I see. You really want to go with this all the way, don't you?" 

"Well then, shall we use our new found expanse?" 

"Suit yourself, Virus." 

Omega X starts to stretch out and Virus wasn't taking this too kindly as he turns to face him. The evil artificial began to move his arm around and began to make several hand motions right over towards Omega X. 

"Well the, lets get round four started then." 

With that said, Omega X gasps when he sees a blast coming right for him. Omega X quickly moves out of the way and watches as the blast blows right through a nearby rock wall. Omega X jumps up, in order to dodge anymore blasts being thrown. Virus now begins a barrage of ki blasts while flying through the air, as if he were an air carrier jet shooting down across the landscape. Omega X manages to phase and maneuver away from each blast being thrown at him. Virus kept his target locked right on Omega X. 

Omega X zips around while avoiding Virus' attacks. But Virus doesn't let up on his ki blasts whatsoever. Virus screams out and shoots out two large ki blasts right at Omega X. They nail him head on as an explosion occurs. Virus waits in anticipation to see if he did Omega X in good. But that was not the case as Omega X goes flying right out the explosion cloud and into the sky above. Virus looks up and notices Omega X holding up his arms in an all-so-familiar position. Now he could feel the energy coming from Omega X increasing dramatically. 

[Drowning Pool "Tear Away" plays] 

_"Ha! No way, he couldn't dare!"_Virus said to himself in thought. 

_"Alright this is it, War Greymon. We have to do this right if we want to take him down,"_Tai said in Omega X's thoughts. 

"What's he planning on doing?" asked Silphymon. 

"I don't know, but it looks like that he hast his under control," replied Dinobeemon. 

"Wait? I think he's going for the Terra Beam. I think," Paildramon said. 

"TE-R-RA!!!!" 

"Ah! He's going for the Terra Beam and he's maximizing its power! If he shoots it down, it's going to destroy this whole world!" exclaimed Leomon, "The Earth can't handle this amount of force!" 

"Ah. I have a good feeling that Tai has everything in complete control," said War Angemon, "Don't sweat it, guys." 

Virus looks up and then he begins laughing hysterically. He knew that if Omega X were to toss this maxed out Terra Beam, it could spell the end for the Earth. 

"Ha! Ha! You won't fire that maxed-out Terra Beam from all the way up there! You'll destroy this entire world if you do! That means, I win this little game and the Earth is dead! Then, the Digital World will be next on my hit list!" 

"No!! TE-RRA!!!!" 

The Digi-Destined all looked up in shock and now even War Angemon was starting to worry even more so than ever. Celesta X feared that Omega X may have powered up his attack too much and not even the Earth can handle this amount of pressure from one single energy blast. 

"No! Taichi! You wouldn't!" exclaimed Virus who was now almost loss for words. 

As the entire group looks on, Omega X was readies his powerful Terra Beam and now a large red aura were forming all over Omega X's body. He was powering up into a maxed-out form and was ready blast away Omega X at any given chance. 

"Yes! It's the Terra Beam!" exclaimed Leomon, "He's going to throw it at full power!" 

"But he's going to kill us all if he does so!" cried out Paildramon, "If he fires it from up there, its going to blow this world into smithereens!!" 

Virus continues to look up in complete shock as he was now slowly backing away with his eyes all widened. 

"What are you up to? There's… No way you're going to shoot…" 

Omega X continues to power up as his body starts to shaken with stress and powering up at the same time. He looked as if we were about to explode at any second. Could this be it? Would he be able to withstand throwing much a maxed out energy blast. 

"I don't… believe it!! No!!" exclaimed Virus frantically. 

Virus watched Omega X with total disbelief and could even feel the ground shaking under his feet. Omega X was increasingly getting stronger each second that passes by. 

"He's going to fire!" exclaimed Metalla X. "Hit the deck!!" 

Suddenly, Omega X quickly disappears out of nowhere and this quickly catches Virus by complete surprise. Virus looks up and sees nothing. But then, he looks right down and his eyes widen in complete shock. He was now seeing Omega X right in front of him with his hands readied out. Now the Terra Beam was getting bigger and bigger. Omega X looks right up at Virus and was now ready to fire away. 

**"CRAPPPPP!!!!!!!"**

**"TERRA BEAM!!!!"**

Omega X then thrusts forwards and then pushes the large blast right in front of Virus. The tremendous, fully powered Terra Beam blast fires straight at Virus from a distance of mere inches. Virus' eyes bulge wide open while Omega X continues to pump more energy into his fully powered Terra Beam. Virus is completely thrown back, as his upper body quickly starts to disintegrate. Everything from his head to the waist was completely disintegrated into nothing but small particles. His body was now broken apart. 

Omega X jumps backwards and watches as the Terra Beam dies away. A large cloud of smoke formed around the area that Virus was blasted. The entire Digi-Destined could only look on with total shock and disbelief on their faces. 

Lying on the ground was none other than Virus' feet. The smoke cleared away and all that was left was the lower body of Virus, with his upper half completely wasted away. Now he was done for and Omega X could now clearly say that he has won these War Games officially. 

Omega X stands there catching his breath and holding his hands out, but has he finished off Virus for good, that is the question. 

_"Yes. It's over. We can finally say that its over, or is it? Is it just me, or is this… No can't be…"_Tai said in thoughts. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Odaiba. Kamiya Residence**

"That's the way, son! You've just won this battle!" Mr. Kamiya cries out. "The world is saved again." 

"That's my boy! My boy is a hero again!" cheered Mrs. Kamiya. "That monster never saw that one coming!" 

The Kamiya parents continued their senseless celebration, but they were unaware of the hidden truth behind Virus. Even Omega X was cautious about the situation. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Kyoto. Wong Residence**

"Look, daddy! He won! He won!" the blue-haired boy pointed out. 

"Thank god that's over with," the father stated. "Now we can move on with our lives." 

"But why does that guy look worried?" the sister pondered. "Don't you think something's wrong with this picture?" 

"No. He's won," the boy retorted. "Virus has been defeated! Yay!" 

Unfortunately, the boy was definitely wrong. His sister made a good point. Why was Omega X still showing a sign of bewilderment when he had just beaten the planet's greatest threat? Perhaps those questions will be answered shortly. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**War Games Venue**

Back at the site of the War Games, the fight now seems to have now ended with everybody looking on with shocked looks on their faces. Their worst fears have now been laid to rest and it was all over. Now both worlds would be safe, or would they? 

Omega X stands and stares right at the cloud of smoke. He was now desperate as ever to know if he really put an end to the evil artificial as he said as he would. He continues to breathe quite heavily, with his arms still held up from the Terra Beam position. Most of the Digi-Destined watched on in complete silence. 

Sora and the other children now sported smiles on their faces. They were just as happy as ever to realize that the games have now ended by Omega X's hands. 

"Tai! You did it! Looks like we won this little game!" exclaimed Sora. 

Metalla X is seething at the immense power that Omega X was able to display. Now he hates the fact that Omega X was the one that put Virus' lights out for good. He never got the chance to get back at Virus fir what he did to him days ago. 

Mummymon and Bill both peer out from boulders, apparently feeling that the scene was now clear again. Mummymon is utterly amazed at what just happened. Bill is just as stunned as ever. 

"Wo-Wow!! What just happened?" asked Bill. 

Arukenimon sits up right between the two and looks over. She wipes the sweat from her face and sighs a relief. Ted pops his head out and comes in above Bill's left side. 

Omega X still remains in the center of the open landscape. The dust finally clears away enough to reveal Virus… or what's left of him, anyway. Virus' body lays facing right up on the ground. His arms, head and wings are all gone. All that's left is the torso and his legs. Omega X silently stares right over his adversary's remains. Virus' silver innards continue to smoke where it exploded. 

"Great! Yeah! Yes! Omega X finally won! Tai won this game!" exclaimed Silphymon. 

He laughs happily, looking back and forth at everybody else as he officially proclaims Omega X's victory over Virus. Dinobeemon and Shakkoumon both cheered happily but aren't as excited and cheering like Silphymon was. Silphymon abruptly stops laughing when he then notices Leomon, Angemon X and Paildramon, who were all dead serious. Silphymon then looks up and finds War Angemon and Celesta X sporting the same looks. 

"Wha… huh?! Aren't you all supposed to be happy! Look at me! I'm happy!" exclaimed Silphymon. 

"Mummymon! It looks like that he as defeated Virus!" Bill stated. 

Mummymon was still looking over at the scene with a shocked expression on his face. He could only cover his gaping mouth and keeping his fears to himself. Finally, Arukenimon was able to speak up. 

"Hey dodo-brain! He's asking you a question!!" 

Mummymon has now been quickly taken right back to reality as he turned to face Bill and was now going to speak. 

"Well, yeah. He did quite a decent job, too. Too bad though. I wanted a shot at him though," said Mummymon. 

He then laughed nervously and Arukenimon slapped her forehead in frustration. This soon takes Mummymon by surprise and he keeps his mouth shut. 

"It's really upsetting. We weren't able to see you display your awesome techniques," said Boltmon, "You would have beaten Virus if you had the chance! He took you off guard and that's not the way to do it! It was cheating. Right?" 

Arukenimon looks right back at Bill and he nods at what Boltmon just said. The reporter quickly turns to face Ted, in order to spread the news out to the viewers across both the Digital and real worlds. 

"For the audiences of the digital and of the real world, it's certainly regrettable, but before Mummymon could come into the ring in glory, a young unknown has now bested Virus!" 

He then steps out of the way, holding out his out and inviting the audience to take a good look at what Omega X has now done. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**New York City, New York**

There was a loud ovation among the crowd. The people stood up and chanted along a victory song in honor of Omega X's triumphant victory. Soon, riots broke out which forced the police to attempt to put a stop to the insanity. 

"Yeah! Way to go, dude! You just saved our asses!" a teenage boy cries out. 

"You beat you're ass! He's my new hero!" a girl exclaimed. "What to nail it to that asshole! Yeah!" 

"Those kids will do anything to find new idols in their life," a lawyer muttered. "Don't kids today have any values?" 

*************************************************************************************** 

**The Digital World**

Even in the Digital World, the digimon were all beginning to celebrate as if they had saved the world themselves. But a savior had come and saved them all from any further destruction to come their way. 

"Ah, it's over!" said Frigimon, "But I expected something a little action. I didn't get to see how Virus was blown away." 

"Me too, but let's take it for what it's worth," Gekomon said. 

"So, thats it?!" asked Otamamon. 

"Looks like it. Whew, at least we know that it's all over," said Frigimon, "I'm in the mood for some cold snow cones right about now." 

*************************************************************************************** 

**War Games Venue.**

Omega X looks right down over at the dismantled body of Virus and a concerned look was coming across his face. He knew that something was now right and would soon find out what that problem was. 

_"Something is not right here,"_Omega X thought. _"He's partly injured, but he still has a lot of ki left in him."_

Paildramon looks on and then gasps in fear at the fallen body of Virus. He knew what was now going to happen and he decides to call out towards Omega X, in order to get his attention and let him know about the approaching danger that was soon to come. 

"Watch out, Omega X!" exclaimed Paildramon, "I think that Virus is going to regenerate now!!" 

"What?! That can't be!" exclaimed Silphymon. 

"I knew it was too good to be true!" Dinobeemon said angrily. 

Omega X stares right over towards Virus' body and then he gasps in shock at what he was seeing right before him. Suddenly, Virus' feet lift right up into the air. He springs up onto his feet, as the other Digi-Destined in complete fear. 

"Wha… wha… what the hell is going on?! What is happening here?!" Bill asked frantically, "Now Virus' lower body has stood up!! How is this possible?! I'm like watching a horror movie right in front of me!" 

Mummymon gasps in complete fear while the other were watching on in complete shock and anticipating fear. They knew that the worst has yet to come. They were astounded. 

[Random Dragonball Z background music plays] 

Virus' body starts to emit some strange gurgling noises and pulsates. Omega X does nothing but watch for the worst fear to come alive once again. He gasps as Virus' head; arms and entire upper body appear once again. He has now regenerated his lost body. The two super powers have a stare down with one another. 

"He revived himself! Virus, somehow, managed to pull himself back together! It's like a sci-fi movie! What kind of a super mutant is he?!" exclaimed Bill, "I have never seen anything like this! Is this some sort of trick too, Mummymon?" 

Mummymon is in shock and is now visibly trembling with complete shock and fear. He couldn't believe his very own eyes at what he has just seen taken place at that last moment. He was now unable to speak. Arukenimon goes on to speak on his behalf. 

"Of course! It's a damn trick! It has to be!" 

Virus begins to stretch his newly grown neck and head, in order to get all of the cramps out of the way. He stretches his body a bit and then looks right over to Omega X. 

"Oh yeah. You can regenerate yourself. As we should have known," said Omega X. 

"That's right. Datamon was efficient enough to supply me with the ability." 

"No! That bastard just won't die!" exclaimed Leomon. 

"Damn! I knew I killed you too easily," growled Omega X, "But by doing that, you only just dwindled your own ki." 

"Perhaps. But you have also wasted your precious ki level as well," declared Virus, "Your growing quite fatigued. Let us continue. But be warned, you can't use the same attack twice. Don't bore me by wasting your power on futile techniques." 

"I know that, asshole!!" 

[Drowning Pool "Tear Away" plays] 

Omega X quickly powers up and a bright aura forms all around his body. He was beginning to channel out the power that he has. Now he was generating a large wind that seems to only affect his own armored body. 

"Oh, are you sure about that one?" 

Virus powers up and his aura flared up as well. He was generating the same amount of power that Omega X was at the moment. 

The two stare right at each other for a few moments with their aura flaring right up after each power up increase. Omega X screams out for more power, but Virus remains silent. Suddenly, Omega X goes flying right forward, pulling his fist back into a punch. He thrusts forward but Virus dodges and hits Omega X hard in the face. Omega X spins around and then counters with a kick to Virus' face. Virus grunts as Omega X's foot connects with his face. Then they move into a flurry of high-speed punches and kicks at each other. The ground around them was now starting to shake due to their awesome power increasing. Each blow deals and causes damage, and they even dodge a few hits along the way. 

"They've now begun another violent round!" exclaimed Bill, "Virus' attacks and the unknown warrior's attacks are countering one another!" 

Virus punches, but Omega X takes a step back. Everything now goes into sudden slow motion, matrix-style. The force of the punch crushes a boulder from behind Omega X; even the punch was nowhere to hit it. Omega X punches back, also missing, and crushing a boulder of his own. 

They go into another punch and kick frenzy with rocks crumbling all around them. An ever-present cloud of dust created by all kinds of destroyed rocks at the very moment surrounds them. 

"It's rumbling everywhere!" Bill rambled on, "Even the place where we're standing!! It's insane!! I can barely contain myself!! What a damn show!! This even kicks The Matrix straight in the ass!! Man o' man!!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Azulongmon's Training Grounds**

X, Gennai and Azulongmon were watching the battle through their viewing orb and were amazed at how much the two fighters have progressed as far as power was concerned. Totally out of the digital world's logic of physics. They could even hear the reporter from the viewing orb. 

**"What will happen after this?!"** Azulongmon thought. 

"Hmmm, Omega X, what is your plan? We need to know," Gennai said. 

"Hang in there, Tai! You can do it. Don't let him overwhelm! No! Remember, I was the one who trained you! Just kick his ass and get it over with!" X rambles towards the viewing orb. 

"Well, you seem to be enjoying yourself," Gennai said. 

"Heh, I know." 

*************************************************************************************** 

**War Games Venue**

Back on the battle site, Virus jumps into the air and Omega X flies up in order to follow him. Virus smiles and throws a small ki-blast at Omega X. Omega X dodges it and phases right behind Virus. Virus gasps and spins around in time to meet Omega X's fist. He then follows it up with a kick, but Virus vanishes and reappears nearby behind him. Omega X kicks again, but once again, Virus disappears. Omega X spins around once more, but is too late. Virus hits him in the back with both fists held together. Omega X cries out and then sails towards the ground below. Finally, he opens his eyes and suddenly vanishes as Virus comes down above him. Virus manages to impale Omega X's after-image with his foot. 

Omega X reappears behind Virus and lunges forward with a punch. Virus vanishes and reappears right behind Omega X. Before Virus can even attack, Omega X disappears and reappears. Virus disappears and reappears behind Virus. Virus disappears and reappears behind Omega X. Omega X reappears and disappears behind Virus and so on and so forth. It then continues twice of more. 

Suddenly, Omega X screamed and flies forward, with Virus flying right behind him. 

"They've spent a great deal of ki since that Terra Beam. Regardless, they managed to go on much longer than I expected," Leomon said. 

War Angemon and Paildramon gape up to watch the battle taking place. The other Digi-Destined continue to witness the duel that was taking place right above them. Metalla X is, of course, getting angrier by the second. Celesta X watches silently. 

The fighting then pauses very briefly, with both Virus and Omega X flying right at each other, each fist connecting with each other's faces. They watch themselves before they fall out of the sky, right themselves in the air, and stare at each other once again. Both pant heavily, but Omega X is clearly the more winded of the two. Virus grinned towards his fatigued adversary. 

"What happened? Is this it, Taichi?" 

"No way!" 

With that said, Omega X goes lunging forward right at Virus, but Virus catches him with a devastating, hard knee to the gut. Virus picks him up by his armor and laughs. He then pulls back his hand and punches Omega X square in the face. Omega X flies back, crashing through a nearby rock ledge. 

[Ministry "Bad Blood" plays] 

Virus flies right forwards, following Omega X in the ledge. Suddenly, Omega X erupts from within the cliff side, throwing rubble all around him. Virus suddenly stops and shields himself from the rubble coming right forth. Omega X begins a barrage of ki-blasts right at Virus. Virus screams away as they hit on to hit his shielded arms. 

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Paildramon. 

"Now he's got Virus on the run now!" cried out War Angemon. 

Omega X screams each time that he tosses out another ki-blast, and he continues in throwing them out in very quick succession for a while. Virus still howls at the blasts connected. 

"It's working!! Go Tai!! You got him!!" exclaimed Angemon X. 

Celesta X watched her brother in silence and looks as if she were still keeping a secret about her brother's abilities to herself. Was there something she knew that everyone else didn't know or weren't even aware of? 

The barrage continues. Virus grunts and screams. A huge cloud of dust and smoke formed around Virus. 

"Good job, Tai!" exclaimed Silphymon. 

"Almost! He's almost got Virus," said Dinobeemon. 

"Tai… Finish him," Celesta X said. 

Leomon looks up silently and watches Omega X continuing on firing a barrage at the evil artificial. 

Mummymon's group all decided to play it safe and hide behind a boulder, with the exception of Ted. He was leaning up against the boulder. 

"The young warrior has now launched a very rigorous attack! Virus is in big trouble! But with that thick cloud of smoke produced in the explosion, we're currently unable to report anything more right now to everybody watching!" 

Bill was correct, almost everybody in both worlds were having problems with watching the cloud and were seeing nothing more than a cloud of smoke and blasts being fired away as a result of this cloud forming. They had no idea of what is taking place and were beginning to become quite anxious to know what happens next. 

Back on the battle site, scream after scream, ki-blast after ki-blast, the barrage manages to still continue. 

"Omega X! You can win!" exclaimed Paildramon. 

He pumps a fist as he watches on and cheers on Omega X to support him. 

"Tai!! This is it! You have to win this!" exclaimed Angemon X, "For the sake of two worlds!" 

"Alright! He's got him on the run now," said Sora. 

Metalla X was mad as ever while he continues to watch his rival taking it to Virus with everything that he has left. Leomon just simply watches and doesn't make any kind of comments just yet. Celesta X was now hoping that her brother wins this battle and puts an end to the evil Virus once and for all. 

The ki-blasts all continue to spring forth from Omega X's hands. Virus screams and grunts, clenching his teeth and shutting his eyes, but still effectively blocking out all of the ki-blasts somehow. He finally screams and throws his arms and legs out, emitting a very bright light. Now a translucent orb started to appear all around Virus with currents of electricity cracking all around the surface. The orb expands outward, moving in through the cliff faces that surround them. Omega X's ki-blasts no longer hit Virus, but rather, his new barrier. The orb stops expanding just a few feet away from the Digi-Destined and the fusion warriors. Paildramon screams and manages to jump away from it. It sits, and merely touches Metalla X, but he refuses to even move an inch away. 

Mummymon's group moved and not by choice either. They wanted to leave and get away as soon as possible. The wind created by the barrier manages to throw them all backwards. Mummymon is quickly pushed right into a nearby rock face. Skull Mammothmon and Boltmon peer around from either side of the large rock face. 

"Are you alright, Mummymon?!" asked Boltmon. 

"Yeah! I was just warming up," Mummymon said while making excuses as usual. 

"Ha! You're never lazy when it comes to a situation like this! Huh, Mummymon?" asked Arukenimon. 

"Uh, yeah…" 

"Announcers never let go of their microphones!" exclaimed Bill, "Even at the times of death such as this! But… What is that huge ball surrounding Virus?!" 

Omega X's attack has now finally ended. He is now panting and not just out of breath, but also out of ki power. Virus grins and then stares right down at Omega X. 

_"Taichi, what an exquisite attack on your part! You made me craft this barrier! Not as I expected, I've been wounded somewhat,"_Virus thought. 

The people all continue to watch on to the sky. They all kept their eye on Virus and waited to see what he would do next. But he wasn't doing anything but shielding himself from the barrage. 

The people across the world were complete shock at what just occurred. Now they were seeing Virus in a large orb-like structure and staring right down at Omega X. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Odaiba. Kamiya Residence**

Mr and Mrs. Kamiya watched on as they were supporting their son in very way they could. They remained strong and prayed that their children make it out of this battle alive. 

"Go Tai! Kick his no good behind!" exclaimed Mrs.Kamiya 

"Damn! He almost had him!" Mr. Kamiya said. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Azulongmon's Training Grounds**

Azulongmon, X and Gennai were watching the events of the battle unfolding. They weren't shy to give their opinions of the battle that was currently taking place right before them. 

"No! He almost had him!" exclaimed Gennai, "One shot would have done it all!" 

"No. It wasn't almost all!" said X. 

"Eh?! What do you mean?" 

"It's true that they almost appear equal. But unlike Omega X, Virus has enough room to unleashing more of his true power." 

"Really?! Is that even possible?!" Azulongmon asked. "When I helped train Omega X to his fullest, he seemed to be limitless with his power." 

"I'm afraid you haven't looked deeper into Omega X. He has limits. He's no god," the masked man replied. "I hate to say this but he's already showing signs of fatigue." 

"No! Omega X can't win! This doesn't look good at the very moment," Gennai stated. "I'm aware that even he knows that right about now. But he's still fighting. I don't know what could be going on in his head. But… This is quite unpredictable." 

**************************************************************************************** 

[Perfect Cell's English Theme plays] 

Back at the site of the War Games, Omega X lands onto the ground, while staring right up and almost out of breathe. He looks up at Virus with intensity. Virus smiles right down at him, and his barrier quickly fades away. He then powers up and a bright aura forms around his body. They both right down at each other, not taking each other's eyes off of one another. Virus continues to grin. 

"Just like Virus, Omega X's ki is rapidly depleting. He's used up almost all of his energy," said War Angemon. 

"It appears that you have used up all of your energy, Omega X. Why don't you take a breather? You're going to need it right about now. Then we can move onto a much more delightful carnage," Virus proclaimed. 

"It's a chance! He's giving Omega X a chance to rest! We can use the power of our D-3's and digivices to heal him," said Angemon X, "Then we can all fight against Virus!" 

"Yes! We can destroy him now!" exclaimed Silphymon. 

"What do you say, Paildramon? Um, hello? Paildramon?" Angemon X asked. 

Paildramon stood there watching the showdown and not paying any attention to what he was saying. Angemon X looks right up towards War Angemon and Celesta X, who were now avoiding the conversation. Angemon X then faces towards Metalla X, who is also ignoring the group. He looks right back to Paildramon. 

"Paildramon! Please, use your D-3…" 

"Be silent, Dimitri!" exclaimed Metalla X. 

Now this is where every bone turns and faces him, since he was able to get their attention just like that. They were looking over to Metalla X. 

"Where's your damn pride, Dimitri?! He would rather die than win like that. I should know better. I've known him for years already." 

Angemon X stares right at his father with a stunned look on his face. 

"He isn't fighting to help protect the two worlds. Ok then again, he is. But most importantly, he's doing some much more rational." 

"Huh? Like what? What's more important than saving the two worlds?!" 

Metalla X glares right at him, but then turns away to look over at the showdown on the battlefield with a angry look on his face. 

"Virus will beat us certainly," said Metalla X. 

This revelation quickly catches everybody off guard as shocked expressions came across their faces. How could Matt know such a possibility? Could he be right, or was he simply being delusional as ever? Those questions may soon be answered. Paildramon lowers his head, apparently disappointed after listening to what Metalla X had to say. But War Angemon and Celesta X were still not paying attention to Metalla X. 

"What? I'm pissed off, but I'll admit this. We had special digital fusion training with our respective digimon partner. I was unable to beat Tai," Metalla X admitted. "Even though he's not a bright guy in general, Tai is a fighting genius. He can be thickheaded just like myself. Virus is simply too strong for even Tai to handle." 

Angemon X quickly rises to his feet and clenches his fists angrily. He looks out towards the battlegrounds with sheer intensity. 

"Then what should we do?! Just sit here and watch this happen?! I won't allow it!" 

"You said this, too. He has some secret plan for this battle. Let's all hope for that. That's all that matters at this very moment," Metalla X continues on. 

Angemon X lowers his fist and then sighs while looking out towards the battlegrounds. 

"Tai, just what are you planning at this very moment?" asked Angemon X. 

The stare down between the two super powers were getting more intense and intense as ever. Virus looks right down at a tired, Omega X while chuckling to himself. 

"What's wrong? Why don't you take a little breather? Perhaps some energy would aid you. You won't absorb any energy from the D-3's and the digivices as you said that you would?! Or maybe you could use some digimon medicine." 

Omega X just looks right up at him silently and not taking his eyes off of his deadly adversary. 

"My power is now incredibly low. Once you power up, you might have somewhat of a chance in beating me." 

After with that being said, all that still came out of the mouth of Omega X was nothing more than heavy breathing. Omega X had nothing else to say to Virus. He was possibly planning a secret attack of some sorts and concentrating on a powerful attack at any given opportunity. 

"I want to savor this battle between us more," said Virus. "Remember there can only be one champion." 

But, Omega X remains silent at this very moment. But then a smile forms across his face. Virus watches, just a little more intrigued as ever before. Suddenly, Omega X's aura vanished all around him and this catches the other Digi-Destined by complete surprise. 

"You know you're right, Virus. This planet does deserve a champion." 

Metalla X is even stunned at this turn of events. The entire group feared for the worst to come. Was it finally over or was Omega X just planning for his next attack? Nobody knew but Omega X. He looks right up at Virus with a smile on his face. Then he said three words that caught everybody by complete surprise. 

"I give up!" 

Celesta X's eyes go wide and she gasps in total fear at what she had just heard her brother say. These three words, alone, were enough to put everybody on silent. 

"I give up, Virus! I know how strong you are! I quit!" 

"What the hell did you just say?!" 

Virus was quickly taken place by this and his eyes widened in total disbelief. He clenches his teeth and tries to hide back his total anger at this announcement. He was completely taken off guard. Metalla X's eyes, too, go wide. 

"You coward!" exclaimed Metalla X. 

"Give up?!" cried out Paildramon. 

"No way! You can't do this!" exclaimed Angemon X. 

"No! You can't quit now!" cries out the entire Digi-Destined and digimon gang. 

"No! Tai never gives up! He never has!" exclaimed War Angemon. 

"Tai… You wouldn't… You can't give up," Celesta X managed to mutter to herself. 

"Grr! No! You can't let Virus win," Leomon growled angrily. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Odaiba. Kamiya Residence**

This quickly catches Mrs. Kamiya off guard and she quickly faints in complete shock. Mr. Kamiya was there to catch her just in time and try to revive her as soon as possible. 

"Oh honey! Oh my god! Are you okay?" 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Matsuki Residence**

"What?! No! Heroes don't give up! Reconsider! Please, reconsider!" 

The boy sighed in disbelief over the fact that his new hero had just announced his forfeit of the competition. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Azulongmon's Training Grounds**

Even Gennai and Azulongmon were caught by surprise by these turns of events. They weren't expecting this to occur, but now it has. However, X didn't seem to be surprised by this sudden announcement. 

"How come?! Why? Taichi! You never shown weakness before! Why now?!" exclaimed Gennai. 

_"I know what you're up to Tai and I don't like it,"_ X thought. _"If you're doing what I think you're going to do, then I'm going to question you're judgment. You better make the wise choice. You just can't hand Virus the victory. You just can't…"_

**************************************************************************************** 

Omega X looks up and watched his former opponent in the sky with a huge grin on his face. He was not going to offer any answers to the question of him surrendering at this very moment. 

What?! Did Omega X just declare a forfeit?! That's not like him! What could he possibly be thinking?! Is this just some premeditated plan or is the fate of two worlds soon in jeopardy?! You will just have to find out on the next Digimon Fusion! 

[Digimon Zero Two second ending theme "Itsumo Itsumo Demo" plays] 

[Preview] 

Omega X: Hi! It's me, Tai! Since I've surrendered to Virus, I will need a volunteer to take my place and help restore peace to the planet. 

Virus: Tell me, Tai. Who shall be my next challenger? Could it be Yamato? Dimitri? Leomon? Black War Greymon? 

Omega X: None of the above. You've lost today's bonus. You'll be facing none other than… 

War Angemon: No, you couldn't… Tai! Have you lost it?! 

Sora: You've chosen Kari as the next challenger?! 

Leomon: What the hell are you thinking?! She's not experienced in this sort of matter! 

Celesta X: How can I stop Virus? 

Omega X: Just remember our training, Kari. I know you won't let us down. 

Celesta X: Ok, Tai. I'm not about to disappoint you or everyone else. 

Virus: Hikari is my next challenger. Well, this ought to be entertaining. 

Mimi: I maybe shocked by these startling announcements, but I'm still calling this! Next episode is entitled… 

**Hikari Will Succeed Where Taichi Failed! Celesta X Get Angry to Unleash the Holy Light!**

Silphymon: Don't you dare miss this! It's Hikari's time to shine! 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Who would have thought Tai would ever surrender? 

Max: No my dad has a plan! Otherwise, he wouldn't ever surrender. That's just not the way my dad thinks. 

SSJ4T: I just proved my custom wrestler kicks yours anyway! 

Max: That's fine. I get my ass kicked, but I keep coming back. Let's have a rematch one of these days. 

SSJ4T: Sure… 

Coral: Oh… Damn! He just had to go and do that! 

SSJ4T: Have you learned you're lesson? 

Coral: Yes… I'll never play like that again. 

Max: Wanna play some Smackdown, Coral? 

Coral: Not now. You and SSJ4T enjoy you're little video game. I've got some things to take care of. 

SSJ4T: Well, all right then. Readers, be sure to check out the latest Tamers chapter. It's the grand debut of the super fusion! Until then, peace! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	24. Hikari Will Succeed Where Taichi Failed!...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Virus, Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: Hey, all! Can you believe it? Tai just surrender, but it looks like he'll be deciding a new challenger for Virus. Want to know who it will be? You'll just have to read along to find out! 

Max: I know whom, but I'm not telling. 

Coral: Hey, I just got back from my photo shoots. I've gotten a lot of compliments. 

SSJ4T: You made sure to cut off you're tail, did you? 

Coral: Of course… 

SSJ4T: We'll see. Anyway, you just came in time. We're getting ready for the next chapter. 

Coral: Ooo! I did come just in time. Let's get started on the fic. 

SSJ4T: You heard her. Let's get on with fic! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**Hikari Will Succeed Where Taichi Failed! Celesta X Get Angry to Unleash the Holy Light!**

**Outside of Tokyo Japan. War Games Venue.**

The entire Digi-Destined group looked down upon the battleground and were still loss for words when they heard that Omega X had just surrendered the fight and that he won't be fighting. They were now beginning to think that he has officially lost his mind. 

Celesta X was even shocked when she heard her own brother surrendering and she was now beginning to think that he was quitting out because he couldn't beat Virus, but there was something else up. Omega X has a plan but he would not let anybody know what that plan revolves around. 

The Digi-Destined all look down at Omega X, still shocked about his announcement and were all for loss of words. They couldn't believe at the turn of events, it was like a real life nightmare come true. Have they lost hope for their leader already? 

"Give… up?! He gives up?!" Angemon X exclaimed. 

_"I can't believe this crap!"_ War Angemon thought. _"Why would be just give up?! You better have a good explanation for this! You just put the whole damn world in jeopardy!"_

Virus looks right down at Omega X with a look of disbelief and now he was going to tell him what he thinks of his decision to give up at a situation where a lot was all on the line. 

"You're giving up?! Taichi Kamiya, are you trying to end this battle?" 

"That's right. You beat me fair and square." 

Bill looks right over towards his partner, Ted. He was just as puzzled as the rest of them. 

"Huh? What did that young fighter just say?" asked Bill, the reporter. 

Ted, the cameraman, adjusted his headsets and was looking right over to Bill, telling it like it is. 

"He said that he gives up. Yeah, you heard me right." 

Mummymon quickly sits up and stands above this disciples with a huge smirk on his face. He crosses his arms and begins to speak in such a confident tone of manner. 

"Well, he did a good job. He tried his best." 

"Oh yeah, Mummymon! You're the only one!" Arukenimon exclaimed sarcastically. 

Mummymon looks right back over to her quirking his eyebrows and placing his finger over his mouth as if to give her the signal to "hush". 

"Taichi Kamiya, do you know the full meaning of those words?" asked Virus. 

Omega X quickly nods his head and smiles. 

"Yes I do." 

"Well then. If there is no one else to fight in the War Games, everybody in both worlds shall die then!" 

"Virus, don't underestimate me! It doesn't mean that there isn't anyone left to fight you." 

"The implication is still here." 

Virus turns around and looks right over the crowded group of the entire Digi-Destined and the fusion warriors. He looked at each and every one of them with a frown on his face, as if he were very disappointed with them. 

"You mean one of them?! I don't care how strong Metalla X, Leomon or even Dimitri are, they are all still much weaker than you. As such, they aren't even real opponents." 

This quickly offends Metalla X as he snaps and growls to himself. He quickly clenches his teeth and fists at the sametime. Now he was regarded as a "nobody" in Virus' view. Leomon was just as upset and growls to himself. Angemon X remained silent at the moment. 

Bill quickly hops up and down like a rabbit. He then quickly looks right over to Mummymon and points to him. 

"Well, it's you're turn, Mummymon! You've had plenty of time to rest!" 

"Huh?!" 

Mummymon looks right over towards Bill with a blank expression on his face. But he sits up and steps right in front of the reporter as if he were now regaining his full confidence back. 

"Just go and defeat Virus, please." 

"Oh yes! That's right! I would love to see another one of your splendid fights, Mummymon!" exclaimed Arukenimon. 

"That's right, master," said Skull Mammothmon. 

Mummymon straightens up and then places his hands on his hips. A smile forms across his face. 

"Yeah, well, lets scare him a little," said Mummymon. 

_"If you only don't act like a brainless buffoon again,"_Arukenimon said to herself. 

Arukenimon laughs while the other three were applauding Mummymon. Mummymon takes approval for this and raises his arms in triumph, as if he won the super bowl or the World Series. Bill quickly turns around to face towards Mummymon, in order to get a better camera angle of him. Suddenly, Mummymon quickly hunches over, clutching his stomach and screaming. Bill turns around and checks on him. 

"Mum… Mum… Mummymon? What's wrong?" 

"Mummymon, why are holding you're stomach like that?" asked Arukenimon. 

"Ow! It hurts! I want to fight, but I got ulcers and it hurts like hell! Ow!" 

Mummymon begins to bounce around in place while holding around his chest and stomach area. He begins to stomp the ground desperately, in order to get their attention. 

"Aw! Don't worry, Mummymon! I have a special remedy for those ulcers," Arukenimon proclaimed. 

She quickly pulls out a digimon medication bottle from her purse and hands it right over towards Mummymon. 

"Just one tablet of these and you will be ready to go in just a second! Full one hundred percent digimon medicine!" 

Mummymon looks right up at her, then at the medication bottle with a stern look on his face. 

"Put those away. I don't want that." 

Mummymon screams yet again and jumps around in pain, pulling of his "act" so to speak. 

"It hurts! Oh man! All the regrets!! If I didn't have these ulcers, I could have defeated Virus myself!!" 

He then rolls around, while he was trying to deal with the "pain" that was consuming him from within his so called "ulcers". As everyone watches, he moans and begins rocking around. 

_"I didn't know he had ulcers problems,"_Arukenimon said to herself. 

[Metallica's "Whiskey in the Bottle" plays] 

"Well then, can I nominate who fights next," asked Omega X. 

"You really plan to surrender?" 

_"What the hell does he think he's doing?! There isn't anybody else left to fight Virus!"_Matt exclaimed in Metalla X's thoughts. 

"The War Games will end with the next fighter. If this person loses, then there isn't anyone left to defeat you." 

The whole Digi-Destined gang looks over and was talking amongst each other over whom Omega X will choose to go into battle. Mummymon's group was also discussing the issue. 

"But I have this good feeling... This person is certainly going to defeat you!" 

"What's that?!" 

"I'm giving up so that I can place all of my trust on this one fighter." 

"You're implying that this person is stronger than you and me?" 

Omega X nods with a huge smirk on his face. 

"Oh yeah." 

"Well, you seem to have plenty of confidence in this mystery fighter of yours then." 

"I do and I can certainly guarantee that this mystery person will become victorious and end you." 

"Then let me know? What is the warrior's name?" 

Omega X smiles and then looks away from Virus. He turns to face the whole Digi-Destined gang as if he were now going to handpick one of the whole digimon groups. But who has enough power to even combat a super power such as Virus. 

Everybody from Metalla X, Leomon, Paildramon, Celesta X, Angemon X, War Angemon, Silphymon, Dinobeemon, Shakkoumon, the other ultimates, Seadramon and Black War Greymon were all waiting for Omega X's official decision. 

Ted quickly takes a step forward and overhears to what Omega X just said. He turns over towards Bill and tells him what Omega X just announced. 

"Now he's announcing the name." 

"Excellent. That's a good thing to know!" said Bill. 

_"He's gonna say my name, isn't he?! Oh damn!"_Mummymon said to himself. 

He swallows to himself and then looks right over towards Arukenimon with a horrified look on his face, still trying to sell the whole "ulcer" symptom. 

"Arukenimon!" 

"Yeah?" 

"Go tell them that I have an ulcer problem, so I can't fight." 

"Whatever, bonehead." 

Omega X looks right over towards the whole Digi-Destined group and faces them completely. He was now going to hand picks his successor in the War Games competition. He smiles up to them and points right over towards the beautiful Celesta X. 

"It's your turn, sis." 

"Uh?! Me?!" 

"Eh?! No! Not Kari!" exclaimed Paildramon. 

Angemon X and War Angemon both gasp in horror at what he just announced about his own sister taking his place. 

"What?! Impossible! have you gone insane?!" said Metalla X. 

Black War Greymon remains silent even after Omega X made the shocking announcement. 

_"Kari?! He's going to get his own sister killed! That damned fool!"_ Sora thought. 

Celesta X stares right out towards her brother, as if she were pondering. She brushes back her long, hair out of her face. Her blue eyes were now filled with shock and fear at the same time. But then, the look on her face was now starting to lower into a more determined look. Omega X nodded in determination towards his sister. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Matsuki Residence**

The boy looked on as his new hero called forth to the new challenger. He was quite surprised that a beautiful woman was taking the warrior's place. 

"Whoa, who is that? How will she be able to defeat Virus? This is something I've gotta see!" 

With that said, the boy glued his eyes to witness the female preparing to take Omega X's place. Little did he know that he would come to eventually know this female warrior one day. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Odaiba. Kaima Residence**

Mrs. Kamiya screamed in horror and pounds her fists on the ground with sheer anger. 

"Taichi Kamiya?! Just what the hell are you thinking?!" 

"Kari?! But, dear, please. They've gotten a lot stronger in those forms. I'm sure that she can hold off that monster!" said Mr. Kamiya. 

"But… Tai is… He's trying… to get… his own… sister… killed… No! What are you going to do about this, Kari?! Kari!!" 

Mrs. Kamiya then starts banging on the television with her fists and starts crying out her own daughter's name. Mr. Kamiya restrains his wife and holds her back from further hurting herself with pure rage. 

"Honey! Calm down!!" 

Mrs. Kamiya continues her fit of rage but her husband was trying his very best at restraining her at every possible way. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**War Games Venue**

Back on the battle site, Omega X jumps up into the air and then lands right behind the entire Digi-Destined gang. They all turn towards him with angry and shocked looks on their faces. They wouldn't agree with his judgment. But he understood that they would react like this in the first place. Omega X smiles and looks right over to Celesta X. 

"I know you can do it, sis. You have the power within you." 

Celesta X sighs and looks right up at her brother, still uncertain of his judgment and the decision to choose her over everybody else. 

"Me… me… against Virus?! You've lost it, Tai," remarked Celesta X. 

"You must be kidding me. I had a few names you were likely to nominate. But Hikari?! You're own sister?!" 

"Please! You're making the wrong decision!" Sora said, "How can you be so sure about this?!" 

"That's right! There is no possible way that Kari can defeat Virus, even in her fusion form! It's impossible!" Leomon exclaimed. 

"I know you're correct that she's stronger than before, but this is not the right decision to make! You could have chosen one of us," War Angemon said, "I won't allow this!" 

"Take a chill pill, guys. Celesta X is much stronger than anyone can imagine," Omega X explained, "She has an unbelievable power called 'Amazing Grace'. Think about it. Her digimon was fighting alongside the same level as our other digimon were. Heck, when Agumon and I first merged into one, we were nowhere as strong as Kari is today." 

Paildramon steps forward and was next to make his statement over this whole situation concerning Kari and her powers. 

"We know that she and Gatomon can reach the fusion level, but…" 

Just then, he and War Angemon look right over to Omega X and then right over toward Celesta X. Then back to him and then back to her. Back to him, back to her. 

"Their hidden powers started to work when we were in the time chamber room," said Omega X. 

Celesta X looks away from her brother and then looks right down to the ground with a frightened look on her face. She wasn't ready to fight Virus, let alone save the two worlds herself. A shadow appears over her. Then she looks up and sees her brother patting her shoulder. 

"Well, Kari, when you saw Virus and myself fighting, did you think that it was beyond our abilities?" asked Omega X. 

"No, but you and Virus weren't serious during your whole fight, weren't you?" Celesta X managed to ask. 

"I don't know about Virus, but I was pretty serious out there. I gave it my all!" 

Just then, there was a long pause between the brother and sister conversation. But then that pausing moment was soon stopped as Omega X spoke up once again. 

"That means we didn't seem serious to you at all, right," asked Omega X. 

Celesta X stares right up at Omega X with a blank expression on her face. She didn't know what to say or how to react. War Angemon gasps in shock and then goes to ask Celesta X a question. 

"Is this true, Kari?" asked War Angemon. 

"Yes, it is." 

Metalla X also gasped in shock and couldn't believe at what she just said. Now he has to deal with not just Tai but also his younger sister as well. 

_What?! No way! The battle, she's going to participate in?! How could she be even more powerful than I am? First, Tai surpasses but even his own baby sister?!"_Matt said to himself in Metalla X's thoughts. 

Virus scoffs while he was looking right down over at the Digi-Destined group with a smile on his face. 

"Ha. Any day now!" 

"Go on, Kari. Go fight to protect our two worlds. I know you can do it. Your a Kamiya after all," said Omega X. 

"Yeah and a Kamiya never gives up." 

Celesta X gulps and relieves herself of the fear that was building up inside of her. Now she was gaining back her confidence and was now more than ready to face up to the evil artificial. She had to do it to not only protect the Digital World, but also to protect her friends, family and the many innocent lives back home on earth. She finally smiled and nodded her head. 

"Ok! I'll try! I won't let you down." 

Omega X nods and then moves aside as he left Celesta X to move her moment in the middle of the spotlight so to speak. Celesta X looks right down at the battlegrounds and sighs heavily. Now this was her chance to prove her doubters wrong. War Angemon watches quietly. Paildramon rubs the back of his head. Metalla X could barely stand this and he was growling to himself angrily. 

"Kari… I can't believe this…" 

Celesta X shuts her eyes and then she starts to rise up into the air. She looks right up towards Virus with an intensified look on her face. Celesta X hovers right down onto the ground and waits for the evil artificial to meet her down. Virus looks right down at Celesta X and pops his neck. 

"Hmmm." 

Celesta X gets into a stance and then brushes her hair away from her face. Virus could only look down with a smile on his face. He quickly wanted to laugh at her futile efforts, but he was more than happy to test out his powers against the sister of Tai. 

"Hmm. Fools! Do they possibly think that this weakling will have any kind of a chance of defeating me?! They are more delusional than I first thought." 

"Huh? What's going on? Oh! I get it! Looks like we got ourselves a new fighter that will step up to the plate and get a shot at Virus," Bill said, "But it looks like some sort of Amazonian goddess of some sort. This is no place for a woman to be fighting!" 

"Hey watch it, loud mouth!" exclaimed Arukenimon, "I happen to be a woman myself! I say more power to us women! I'll be more than happy to see what this one is truly made of." 

"I guess we'll have to see if this mystery woman will stand any kind of a chance against Virus! Ladies and gentlemen! You heard that right! If this woman fighter fails, then our last hope rests on the shoulders of Mummymon! By the way, how's you ulcers doing?" 

Mummymon stands there and looks right over towards Bill. He heard the word 'ulcers' and he had just remembered that he was not pulling off his 'act'. He quickly falls to the ground and cries out angrily in tremendous 'pain'. Skull Mammothmon and Boltmon were there to try to comfort Mummymon. 

"Ow! The pain! Damn, why did you have to go and remind me of that?! I'm still sick here!! Ow! The pain!!" 

************************************************************************************** 

**Azulongmon's Training Grounds**

Even Gennai, X and Azulongmon had their opinions of the next fight that was going to take place between Celesta X and Virus. 

"I don't understand! Kari and Gatomon are simply no match for Virus! Even in their fusion state! This just doesn't seem fair," said Gennai. 

"It may not be fair, but it is Tai's decision," X replied. "But I truly believe that this Kari is the one with the 'Amazing Grace' power. I have once prophesied Tai as that bearer, but it would be his younger sibling. She perhaps does have the power needed to destroy Virus once and for all." 

"I just hope your right about that one, X. Because the fate of the two worlds rests on her shoulders now!" 

"She is the Digi-Destined of Light and her Light is destined to defeat the darkness, but I fear that this darkness may even prove to be too much for the holy child's light. I pray for the light to overcome this darkness," Azulongmon said. 

"C'mon, Kari. It's up to you now. I see a pattern here," X stated. "It's sort of like passing the torch." 

"A good analogy, my friend," Gennai said. 

"Yes. Tai has passed the torch to his sister. Let's see if Kari doesn't end up getting burned by that torch." 

**************************************************************************************** 

**War Games Venue**

Back onto the battle site, Omega X turns around and faces Sora. Sora looks right back to him and begins to ponder on what he could be thinking. 

"What is it, Tai?" 

"Sora. Can I borrow your digivice for a minute?" 

"Huh? Um, sure. Here you go." 

Sora hands her digivice over to Omega X and he quickly takes it with consideration. 

"Ah. Thank you." 

Omega X tosses it up and catches it with ease, as if it were a coin. He looks right up at Virus and smiles. He whistles over to Virus and catches his attention. Virus looks right over to him and begins to ponder on why he would be calling him. Omega X holds out the digivice. 

"Virus! Here!" 

Just then, the digivice began to glow and a beam of light energy comes flying right out of the digivice and Virus watches as it enters his body. He could feel his ki powers increasing and everything being restored into this being. This quickly catches the other Digi-Destined by total shock at what they were seeing. They could not believe at what they were seeing right before them. 

"Here Virus! You could use this energy right about now! You're power has been restored!" 

Paildramon gasps in surprise and gets right in front of Omega X with an angry look on his face. He grabs him and looked like he was about to punch Omega X's lights out. Angemon X, War Angemon and Leomon were all angry at what their leader just did. 

"Tai! You idiot! What are you trying to do?!" asked Dinobeemon. 

"That's it! It's official! You have completely lost it, Tai!" Sora exclaimed, "And you used my damn digivice!" 

"Don't worry, guys. He's lost a lot of his power. It wouldn't be fair if my sister were beat to Virus in the condition that he was in." 

"What the hell are you talking about?!" asked Paildramon. 

"You can't judge what's fair or unfair at the time like this! That's Kari fighting a powerful monster out there!" exclaimed War Angemon, "Dammit, Tai! Have you lost your brain cells?!" 

Virus just simply laughs at their futile efforts and cracks his knuckles. He couldn't believe that Omega X had just helped him recover and regain all of the lost power that he had in his possession. 

"What a fool. Your sympathy touches me, but sweetness can kill. Don't you understand?! Nevertheless, I shall use this energy! Taichi, you shall soon regret for your own stupidity," said Virus. 

Omega X just simply smiles and watches as Virus starts to power up his ki level. The evil artificial felt his body increasing with massive energy and his energy supply being restored all at one time. Just then, a large aura of red energy surrounded Virus as he now was completely restored of his true, potential power once again. He feels his feet and wings springing back to life, which was an indication that he was recovering. 

"Damn it!" exclaimed Silphymon. 

Virus looks right down at the Digi-Destined group with a huge smile on his face. Now he was going to use this new power in order to defeat his new opponent and move on to fight the next warrior that decides to step up to the plate. He was hoping to kill Omega X since day one, but killing Tai's own sister will have to do for now. 

"So this is my newly restored power?! This is brilliant! Your digivices are quite a useful little item. I thank you, Taichi! I don't care about anything anymore! Now watch as I kill your sister for your viewing pleasure!!" 

"Tai! You just did something very reckless!" exclaimed Leomon. 

"If she dies, I'm going to kill you myself!" War Angemon said with pure rage and intensity in his voice. 

"Just chill out and watch! You'll be quite surprised to see how much my sister has improved since we left the time chamber room," said Omega X. 

Celesta X slowly looks right up towards Virus, who was hovering from way above her. She slowly shuts her eyes and starts powering up. A bright pink aura was forming all over her body. He raises her arms, crosses them together over her chest, and then throws them down to either side while screaming out. Her voice was more angelic and softer than the screams from the others. It sounds as though she were chanting a prayer. She begins to rise her own ki level and a small shockwave travels out, throwing up some dust around her. 

The raising of her ki generates a strong wind. The wind swirls around her, pushing into the rock of the crater's sides. The Digi-Destined and their digimon held up their arms and hands to shield themselves from the strong winds. Paildramon and the other fusion ultimates start to yell. Angemon X's hair is blown about, but otherwise, he's just fine staring straight out to the wind. Another shockwave travels out from Celesta X, further damaging the sides of the crater. Omega X watched his sister happily. 

Bill screamed, hanging onto the side of the cliff, trying to keep from being blown away. Ted is sent flying back away from Bill. Skull Mammothmon and Boltmon both struggle to keep from being blown away themselves. 

"Whew! What a rush!" Bill exclaimed. "The winds of fate have changed, ladies and gentlemon!" 

"Agh! What an awesome power! I've never felt anything like this before!" exclaimed Skull Mammothmon. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Azulongmon's Training Grounds**

Even Azulongmon and Gennai were following the battle from the secret training grounds. They were just as shocked to fell the true ki power from Celesta X. It was simply amazing and they couldn't even know how to describe such an incredible power from an single individual. 

"This is… Celesta X's ki! Its both Gatomon and Kari! Oh lord, they're even stronger than Omega X now!" exclaimed Gennai. 

"Incredible!" X replied. "Her power is even above her own brother's! She's surpassed Tai only barely." 

"You suppose she stands a better chance than Tai did?" Azulongmon asked the masked warrior. 

"Maybe. Her power feels differently from Tai's. Celesta X's power is majestic. C'mon, Kari. Give it you're all!" 

**************************************************************************************** 

**War Games Venue**

Back on the battle site, the wind moves all around Celesta X with tremendous force. His power up continues. Virus stared right down. War Angemon watches Celesta X through the high winds. 

"Kari… I can't believe this…" 

Metalla X was just as shocked as ever when he finally read her ki. He was even angrier when he finally found out that even Kari was able to ascend to a much higher level than he has ever achieved. Omega X continues to watch this on with a huge smile on his face. 

The power was now finally finished and the strong winds have now disappeared. Celesta X stares right up at Virus through a healthy, strong pink aura of holy light. Virus stares right back down at her. Altur Kabuterimon, Garudamon, Lillymon, Zudomon and Seadramon all looked down in total amazement at what they were looking at. Even both War Angemon and Angemon X were stunned by Celesta X's tremendous power. Leomon and the others were just as stunned as ever. Paildramon's eyes widen and his mouth gapes open, as he was looking at the so-called girl of his dreams much stronger than he is now. Black War Greymon is even astounded by the warrior himself. The same goes for Metalla X. Pretty much the only one not surprised by these turn of these events, besides Celesta X, was Omega X. Celesta X stares right up at Virus and her fists held out right in front of her. 

_"That's Kari and Gatomon's fusion form?! That's the little girl Kari that I once knew?"_TK said to himself in War Angemon's thoughts. 

_"The once sickly little girl with a whistle around her neck and the cute charm?"_Matt asked himself that in Metalla X's thoughts. _"I would have never imagined for their fusion form to gain this much power!"_

Virus just simply smiles right down at Celesta X, but not as surprised as the others were. 

"I guess Taichi wasn't bullshitting after all." 

Virus looks up and faces away from Celesta X, but still watching her within the corner of his eye. It was obvious that he was letting his arrogance get the best of him at this situation. 

Virus pushes out his wings and then flies right towards Celesta X. He lands right behind her. They face away from each other, each one showing their back to the other. Virus turns halfway around, and Celesta X looks back at him. Celesta X turns herself halfway, as well. Both of their bodies now face the same direction, and their heads are turned to watch each other. Celesta X brushes her long, blonde hair to the side and then gets into a fighting stance. 

"Maybe you're lucky. Even though you look pretty hot and tasty looking in that sexy suit, you shall die nonetheless. But right after you see the real horror." 

"Pervert... Make you're move, you creep." 

[Saliva's "Click, Click Boom" plays] 

He smiles silent right towards Celesta X and licks his lips. Suddenly, Virus throws in a kick. Celesta X easily, almost effortlessly, blocks it. He throws another, which Celesta X blocks again. Virus then begins a punch and kick frenzy, which Celesta X has no problem in blocking or dodging. Virus flies into the air, and then slides in to kick straight into Celesta X with the weight of his entire body. Celesta X jumps into the air and Virus flies right under her. Virus stops himself and looks up, then follows Celesta X into the sky. Virus gains on Celesta X, and then passes right by her. He looks down at Celesta X and screams. He quickly vanishes, then reappears and throws in a kick. Celesta X phases out quickly. 

She then lands on the ground, almost on one knee, but stands so that she's stretching one leg back behind her and leaning fully on the other. Omega X goes calling out to encourage his sister on. 

"Go. sis!" 

The other Digi-Destined watch on in complete surprise. War Angemon and Paildramon stare right down at Celesta X, better known to them as Kari Kamiya. 

"You can do it, Kari! Go kick some booty!" exclaimed Paildramon, "Even though you got a nice booty!" 

"Ahem. Lets just concentrate on her fighting skills," said War Angemon. 

"Oh right. I just got a little carried away there." 

"Kari! You can do it!" exclaimed Angemon X. 

"Wow! This mystery woman with a nice booty has started to fight! She's doing well, but remember, shes fighting Virus! Can she keep up for more than a minute," said Bill. 

"And for the last time, it's ass! Not booty!" exclaimed Mummymon. 

"So and we women are proud of that," Arukenimon said, "You men are just a bunch of sexist pigs. I think this fighter will prove that women have it all." 

"Sure, whatever," retorted Bill. 

Virus quickly smashes into the ground, throwing up tons of dust into the air. Celesta X faces into the sky. Virus appears above him and throws a furry of punches that Celesta X is able to dodge with ease. The Digi-Destined and the fusion warriors stare up into the sky, watching the duel. Virus finally stops, and the two jump away from each other. Virus smiles. 

"You are certainly quick, Hikari! I guess I shall use my full speed. Isn't that right, Gatomon? I certainly haven't forgotten you." 

Celesta X quickly gasps and her knowledge of Myotismon starts to flashback in her mind repeatedly. Virus suddenly appears right in front of Celesta X and hits her hard in the face. Celesta cries out as the impact occurs. Virus catches her by her neck and holds her up. Celesta X has her hairs completely shut, whimpering a bit. Virus then begins punching her pretty face over and over again, holding her up by her neck so that she doesn't fall away. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Odaiba. Kamiya Residence**

Mrs. Kamiya is screaming and punching on the television set angrily. She was practically forced to watch her own daughter getting pummeled like she was out there at this very moment. Mr. Kamiya was holding her back and trying to calm her down. 

"Hikari!! Hikari!! Stop the pain!! Please, stop the pain, goddammit!!" 

"Honey! Please! She's fighting for us and for the whole world! Calm yourself! I'm sure she'll be just fine!" 

"How can you fucking say that?! Our baby girl is getting killed out there!! I'm not going to stand losing both of our children in one day! Why couldn't I had normal children who don't get themselves involved with monsters?!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Nonanka Residence**

Rika remained in her private room watching the battle taking place. Unfortunately, her eyes were unable to keep up with their superior speed. 

"Wow. This is so mind-boggling. Ugh, thank god I snuck in here before I had to wear those crappy dresses. If only I had a partner, then I… No, I'm too independent. Although, this girl fighting Virus is definitely showing me that a girl can do whatever she can on her own. Maybe, I'll be able to find something that suits my needs… You've just opened a window of opportunity, warrior woman…" 

**************************************************************************************** 

**War Games Venue**

Back on the battle site, Virus lets Celesta X fall away. As Celesta X falls to the ground, Virus hits her one final time with a strong kick that sends her sailing into the ground. Virus smiles in satisfaction at what he has done. 

Angemon X is looking right over to Omega X with a worried look on his face. He wanted to bring Omega X back into reality but it didn't seem to bring any sense into Tai. 

"Tai!! You're just going to allow this to continue?!" 

Omega X is still unfazed by the scene he is witnessing at the very moment as we speak. He seems to be waiting for something but would not let the others know what his plan was about. 

"Tai?! Don't you even care?!" asked Paildramon. 

War Angemon appears right in front of Omega X and grabs him with sheer intensity. A fueling fire was now burning in his eyes out of anger. he can't stand seeing Kari getting pummeled without anybody going out there and helping her at all costs. 

"You going to help her, or I'm going to kick your ass," exclaimed War Angemon, "Then I'm going to save her!" 

Omega X just looks onto the battlefield with a huge smile on his face. Sora looked towards him with a look of disappointment and she just wanted to slap some sense into him to bring him back into reality. 

The dust settles around Celesta X's impact site. She slowly climbs to her feet, while staring right out to Virus. A thin line of blood was running from her mouth down her chin. She wipes it away and smiles. Virus smiles back right at her. He sees Omega X's calm, confident smile, and looks right back down to Celesta X. The angelic Amazon warrior prepares to continue the battle, returning into a fighting stance. Omega X watches calmly. Both War Angemon and Metalla X look on with total disbelief on their faces. Angemon X, the ultimates, the fusion ultimates, Seadramon, Leomon and the remaining non-fusion Digi-Destined all watch on, with transfixed and amazed looks on their faces. Virus grins down towards Celesta X, while Omega X watched on the battle that was now getting set to continue to where it left off. 

Celesta X and Virus are now staring down each other, as the War Games seem to have now taken a new step. Celesta X has proven so far that she is no pushover, despite being female. This was her chance to shine and hang with the so-called "big boys". 

The blowing wind is now the only sound that could be heard in the air. Celesta X pulls her arm back slightly. Virus finally breaks free of the silence as he begins to speak up. 

"This battle grows increasingly more absurd, Hikari." 

Omega X and War Angemon watch the two fighters from on top of the cliff while were waiting to see who would make their next move. Black War Greymon even looked right down to see the battle while the hair on the back of his face mask was blowing along with the wind. 

"Kari!! Hang in there! You can take this rat bastard!" exclaimed Paildramon. 

"Kari!" cried out War Angemon. 

The other Digi-Destined and their digimon were watching the battle in complete silence and weren't going to say a single remark. They would just keep quiet and not jinx Kari in any form of fashion. Even Omega X was keeping silent while watching the face off. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Odaiba. Kamiya Residence**

Back on earth, Mrs. Kamiya leapt to her feet and was beginning to whine in many proportions than one. She wouldn't remain calm and was becoming as angry as a hornet, or even much worse than that. 

"Hikari!! Hikari!! How could Tai let her fight such a monster?! What the hell is he thinking?! Is he trying to get his own sister killed?! Oh my baby girl!!" 

She begins to cry, but Mr. Kamiya reaches over in order to console her. 

"I should have prevented him in the first place! Kari should not even be fighting! She's not that type of person!" she exclaimed. 

She quickly stands up and clenches her fists, and Mr. Kamiya recoils, not quite sure what his unpredictable wife will do next. She began to wail away. 

"Hikari!! Don't fight that hideous monster! No matter how grown up you are now, you're still my baby girl! I don't want you or Tai to die!!" 

"Honey!! Just calm down!!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

**War Games Venue**

Back at the War Games site in the Digital World, Mummymon's group was watching what seemed to be the Amazonian goddess battling Virus. Mummymon wears an expression of astonishment; Ted's face is hidden behind his camera, Bill watches for the next round to begin, and the disciples converse. 

"Well, she's been holding off her own. I told you that us women could hold off our own! She's not that bad, much better than you Mummymon," Arukenimon remarked. 

"Aw shush," said Mummymon. 

[Perfect Cell's English theme plays] 

Virus walks calmly up to Celesta X and then stops a few feet away, smiling. Celesta X watches as she leaps back into the air and throws a ki-blast from above. Celesta X growls as she jumps away from any further danger. Virus follows her, and Celesta X ends up against a rock wall. Virus throws another ki-blast, and Celesta X jumps away as the wall disappears in a large explosion. Virus throws down another ki-blast at Celesta X, and she flies back yet again. More come straight for her, but she was able to maneuver away from them barely. 

"Hikari! Dodge this!" 

"Watch it, Kari! He's using one of Burizalor's killer beams!" War Angemon cries out. 

Another ki-blast comes straight for Celesta X, but she is able to dodge that upcoming blast. More ki-blasts keep coming but Celesta X was able to maneuver and dodge away from each blast being fired away at her. He stops horizontally and shoots straight up. 

"Oh man! What an awesome display by this young woman fighter! I've never seen such heroic fortitude! But she's no match for Virus! All she can do is dodge his attacks!" Bill exclaimed. 

The people on earth and the digimon could see the fight but now their screens were now being covered and blocked away by tons of dust and smoke on-screen. It makes it hard for them to see what is happening during the so-called battle. 

Back on the battlefield, Virus speeds right forward to Celesta X, then suddenly phases right out. He quickly reappears behind Celesta X. She spins around to meet him and gets decked with his fist face first. Virus follows that one up with a kick, and then jumps over to Celesta X's new position and over her head to get behind her. Virus springs forward again, and they both jump into the sky above. Virus screams and throws in a kick, but Celesta X phases right out. They land again. Virus smiles right over to Celesta X, while she stares right over to him. 

"Like this, Kari will be given a chance to take advantage from here. C'mon Kari! You can do it!" exclaimed Paildramon. 

"Hikari!! C'mon!! Stay focused!" cried out Angemon X. 

Omega X remained calm, while War Angemon and Leomon look on with concern on their faces. 

Virus rushes forward and hits Celesta X, then she kicks him back. Celesta X does a handspring flip backwards, but Virus rushes over towards her and nails her. The Digi-Destined watch on, as they were now starting to worry for their comrade. 

"No! Kari!! Pull yourself together!!" exclaimed War Angemon. 

Virus holds out an arm to incinerate Celesta X off once and for all. 

"Hikari, if you seek someone to blame, blame your brother, who sacrificed you to me." 

[Drowning Pool's "Tear Away" plays] 

He screams and then fires a blast right over towards Celesta X. A bright, white blast springs forth and blasts Celesta X. She is then thrown back screaming and crashing straight through a nearby rock wall. Virus stares behind him into the billowing cloud of dust. The Digi-Destined could now only watch in horror at what they have just seen. 

"No!!! Hikari!!" exclaimed Angemon X. 

"Kari… No!! This can't be happening! It can't be!" cried War Angemon. 

"How cruel… that fucking monster," Paildramon muttered under his breath. 

However, even with every single Digi-Destined looking sad at the moment, Omega X remained smiling for some strange reason. He was still as cool and calm as ever. 

"Whoops. I overdid it," Virus said while closing his eyes and chuckling. 

The ultimate-leveled fusions, Seadramon and the other ultimates all looked on with open-mouthed amazement. Metalla X stares on, unmoved. War Angemon quickly clenched his fists and looks right over towards Omega X with an angry look on his face. He looked like he wanted to rip Omega X's head off out of pure anger. In War Angemon's view, Omega X was his newest enemy. 

"Tai!! This is you're fault, dammit!! You were absolutely wrong! We all warned you!! We told you!! Well, let me make it perfectly clear so that you can understand me!! Hikari is dead!! It's your fault!! You let your sister die! We lost a friend!! She's dead!! And I hold you responsible!!" 

War Angemon's screams echoed through the surrounding landscape and it can now be heard from a very long distance away. After a few seconds, Omega X begins to speak up. 

"Relax, TK. It seems as though Kari's ki hasn't decreased. You're the one who's wrong. Celesta X is still very much alive." 

War Angemon gasped in disbelief. Paildramon looks up at Omega X, gasping as well. Now even Angemon X was picking up a power level reading from the battlefield and it was definitely from Kari's. 

"No! He's right, TK! I can feel her energy as well!" 

"Well, Taichi. The farce is done away with. Come down here so that we can continue our fight! C'mon, I'm waiting!" 

"Nope! You're the idiot if you have no idea who you are facing. I suggest you turn around and take a look for yourself. This fight is not over. My sister is a lot more tougher than that." 

"What now?!" 

He quickly turns around towards the rock wall and watches as a small stone comes rolling down alongside the ground. Suddenly, a bright light explodes from within it, throwing the pile of rocks away in all directions. In the center is none other than the fully powered fusion of Celesta X. Her body was now glowing a translucent pink light and her long, blonde hair was flowing to her side while wind was blowing. Stones start to levitate all around her. Her baby blue eyes were now glowing as well. 

Angemon X gasps in complete surprise and relief to see Kari back on her feet again. 

"All right, Kari!" 

"Way to stay alive, Kari!" replied Paildramon. 

"I should have never doubted you, Tai," said War Angemon, "Sorry for blowing up like that and making myself look like a total jerk." 

Virus gags in disbelief and watches as Celesta X was slowly starting to approach him. Sporting only a few minor injuries except with minor cut on her forehead, Celesta X stepped forward through the rubble. Virus began to eye her. She walks up to Virus and stopped a few feet away from him. Celesta X's aura starts to fade away. 

"What a surprise. You are more durable than I thought." 

Suddenly, her voice was now more like a woman's voice, much like many years ago when she was glowing a mysterious light during the battle against the Demon Corps and Burizalor. That same mysterious force that allowed Kari to aid Angewomon into battle many times in the past. 

"Let's just stop. This battle isn't worth anything. It's pointless." 

"Hmmm?" 

Virus manages to cock his head, closes his eyes and chuckles. His chuckle suddenly turns into a hysterical laugh. 

"Are you scared, angel child? You're saying that we should just because my War Games is meaningless?" 

"Yes. It's irrelevant." 

"It has value. For me, it serves as a warm-up. With your defeat, I will deal mankind and digital life it's end somewhat slowly. No one can save the two worlds. Certainly not yourself." 

"I... I don't want to fight you. I don't want to kill you. Even someone like you." 

"Whoa! What did she just say? I can barely hear to what she is saying," said Paildramon. 

"I don't like fighting," Celesta X continues on, "Not like my brother, Tai." 

"Yes. Yes. I can understand not wanting to fight me. But don't you even have the urge to finish me off?" 

Celesta X stares right at him blankly and doesn't even say a single word. it was as if she were abruptly cut off at the very moment. 

"Even if you fought me from a century from now, you would never win. I am correct, yes?" 

"I'm starting to understand why my brother thinks I'm the only one who can defeat you. You see, our fusion transformation goes back a long way. You carry the data of an enemy we once had. His name was Myotismon. And he is apart of you. He still haunts me in my dreams to this day. He is my most hated adversary. I bet you still enjoy the moment when you killed Wizardmon. Don't you, Myotismon?" 

Virus stands there smiling at what she just said. He even has Myotismon's knowledge and could easily remember Wizardmon's death as if it were yesterday. 

[Hikari's 02 image theme "Yasashii Ame" plays] 

_Flashback _

**"I could remember the time Myotismon used to abuse me just for his own cruel pleasure. He was such a bastard just like you."**

_Salamon is crying and them Myotismon strikes her down with his Crimson Lighting attack. Salamon goes flying back and crashing into a nearby wall. Salamon slowly sits up with a huge welt on her forehead. _

"Every time you look at me with those eyes, I will have to hurt you!" 

Salamon looks right up at Myotismon with her eyes full of tears. Myotismon could only smile down and hold out his hand. He strikes her once again with another 'Crimson' Lighting. 

**"He always uses to strike me down just because of my eyes. It's not my fault. He was always so cruel in every way possible. And if I failed, he would always rape me for the hell of it! I never deserved all of that abuse and I always had to do his evil bidding. Right when I digivolved into Gatomon. I always knew I had a partner, but I never realized that until we went to Earth. There my closest friend, Wizardmon, found the digivice and he actually united me with Kari. We became one and we were destined to become together. I was the destined eighth digimon, but Myotismon saw it as threat. He tries to use me as bait so that he could kill Kari."**

Myotismon was prepared to unleash his 'Crimson Lighting' upon both Kari and Gatomon, right after they were united once again at the TV station. Wizardmon saw the attack coming forth and stepped right in front of them. And he paid the price for what he did and was struck down. 

**"He kills Wizardmon. He had no right. But Wizardmon said this to me. He said 'He has no regrets of what he did and that he thanked me for everything.' I knew then that I had to avenge my friend's death. So I digivolved into Angewomon and I made that evil demon for everything he did to me. All of the abuse, the hateful rape and the murder of my closest friend. All of that managed to fuel an anger that was building up inside of me for all of those years. I destroyed Myotismon by my own hand."**

Angewomon pulls back on her Celestial Arrow and then she shoots the arrow right down towards Myotismon. The holy arrow strikes right through his chest and Myotismon gasped out in pain. As soon as that occurred, Myotismon screamed out and was disintegrated through a bolt of lighting. 

**"Then there was the battle against Burizalor! He's much like you Virus, cold and uncaring for others. He almost tried to kill all of us and almost succeeded in doing so. He was just like Myotismon, only ten times crueler. What really angered was the fact that this mad man who laugh every time he's maim a person. He can rot in hell for all I care."**

"So you want another shot at me? Then be my guest," proclaimed Burizalor. 

"You bet I want another shot!" exclaimed Angewomon. "Angels never give up, it's demons from hell like yourself that gives us more motivation to kill you." 

"Oh is that a threat I just heard? If it is, I'm quivering in my boots." 

"You will be, demon! Celestial-" 

Burizalor quickly phased in front of her and threw him a punch. It knocks Angewomon away with that one shot. Burizalor phased behind her and shot out a devastating beam from behind. Angewomon goes flying back, Burizalor again phases out. Angewomon stops herself and turns to see Burizalor flying at her. Angewomon threw in a punch but Burizalor phased out. Angewomon turns and Burizalor applies a sleeper-type of hold on her. Angewomon gags and struggles under the monster's powerful grasp. 

The others watched as Kari was taking blows like Angewomon was. Now it seemed as though Kari and her digimon have become linked during this battle. 

**"We were becoming linked together and it gives a good indication that we would fuse together into the being you see today. Burizalor tried to finish us off, but it still wasn't enough to kill us."**

Burizalor grabs Angewomon and tosses her up. Burizalor fades above her and blasts down a shower of beams. Angewomon attempted to cancel them out but they were too fast. They all hit her and knocked her to the ground. Burizalor hovered down. Angewomon was rising to her feet. 

"Angewomon. Why do you believe that you can beat me?" 

"It's a little thing called destiny. Our destiny is to defeat evil forces such as yourself." 

End of Flashback 

A wind blows around the two fighters, throwing up a little dust. Celesta X continued on her speech. 

"When we gain rage, an incredible amount of power floods through our veins beyond our control. And it will be destiny that will help us defeat you." 

Virus watched the female quietly with great interest in her overwhelming speech. 

"And it grew immensely in the time chamber room. We merged together and became Celesta X. My brother knows of our hidden power known as 'Amazing Grace', but he realizes that we haven't tapped into this true power. If we unleash it now, we could accidentally kill you and lose control altogether." 

Virus lowers his head, chuckling. He throws back his head, once again, as his chuckle turns into a maniacal villainous laugh. 

"An interesting story, Hikari. Good one, Gatomon." 

He leans forward to face them with a smirk on his face. 

"But it didn't work." 

"What?!" 

Virus stands at his full height once again and looks right down at Celesta X. 

"You thought that fairy tale of yours would frighten me? You're simply just a woman who is looking for the coward's way out. But I'll accommodate you into becoming angry! I'm determined to see it for myself!!" 

[Ministry's "Bad Blood" plays] 

With that said, Virus punches Celesta X right in her gut and then to the side of her face. Celesta X grunts and then loses a few steps. Virus appears right behind her and nails her right in the back once again. Celesta X looks right up at him and gets kicked right in her pretty face. Virus steps on her head and starts pinning the beautiful, angelic Amazonian to the ground. 

"Oh no!! Hikari!" exclaimed Angemon X. 

"Omega X! Tai! Stop him!" cried out Paildramon. 

War Angemon growls and then says, "If you go instead of him, Virus will let go of Kari! Do the right thing! Get your ass into gear!" 

Omega X ignores all of their please and continues to watch the battle with a smirk on his face. Sora stepped right in front of him with a vein popping out on her forehead out of anger. 

"Tai!! Now! Go!! Damn it, go!" exclaimed Sora. 

"It's okay guys. Kari will win. She won't let us down. It's not over," proclaimed Omega X. 

He looks out towards the battlefield and begins to mutter some words to himself. 

"C'mon Kari. Get mad. Get mad. You have to get pissed off. What are you waiting for?!" 

"Get angry, woman!! Show me this powers of yours!!" 

Celesta X groans under the pressure of Virus' foot. She reaches forward and grabs a handful of dirt. Virus sighs, frustrated, then screamed, removed his foot, reached down and grabs her by her bra top. He holds up the injured Celesta X. 

"Get pissed off!!" 

He barrages Celesta X with furious punches to her face and chest. 

"Get mad! Get mad! Get mad! C'mon, Hikari! Get angry!" 

He elbows Celesta X with all of his body behind it to end the barrage. Celesta X cries out in pain. She's thrown back into some rocks, and she slides through them. When she finally comes to a stop, she sits up and looks right up at Virus. 

"Oh no! This doesn't look good! The Amazonian woman is not getting pummeled by Virus," exclaimed Bill, "Virus attacks! How will this woman pull out of this predicament? This is the perfect example of woman abuse but she seems to have brought this all onto herself. She asked for the fight and now shes getting it. What do you think, Mummymon?" 

"Impossible! She's just a woman! Someone will have to help her out!!" 

"Oh then, Mummymon. You might go out and save her…" 

Mummymon is surprised by this answer and then he rubs his chin. Ted turns to face Bill, focusing onto him and Mummymon. 

"Everyone! This might be the opportunity to see Mummymon make his return into the ring!" exclaimed Bill. 

Bill throws his arms up about enthusiastically as he speaks. Suddenly, Mummymon yells out in nervous pain. He then hunches over and holds his stomach and putting on his 'act' again. 

"Oh! The ulcers are back!! Uh…" 

The disciples both run to his side in order to comfort him. Arukenimon rolled her eyes and then looked away from him. 

_"He's so pathetic. I just hope that poor woman is ok. She's getting pretty beaten up out there. But I have a feeling, that she has plenty of more tricks up her sleeve. I hope she is the one that saves the two worlds. Mummymon, your a loser."_

"It's too bad! Mummymon is still plagued by the lethal ulcers. What will the fate of the two worlds come?! We might as will all die now!" exclaimed Bill. 

Suddenly, a explosion goes off from behind them and they all jump up in total shock. Bill screamed as he is taken off of balance. Mummymon peered up over the rocks. 

"Huh?" 

Bill and Ted join Mummymon in to see the battle taking place between Virus and Celesta X. 

"Will this poor woman die helplessly?! Can't anyone help her?!" 

Virus rushes forward, and Celesta X prepares for the hit. The hit comes, of course, and Celesta X grunts in tremendous pain. She's thrown back, and Virus chases right after her. 

"Get mad and show me you're power!" 

Virus throws a punch, but Celesta X leaps into the air and dodges it with a backwards handspring. Celesta X's aura returns and she screams wildly and out of anger. Virus rushes forward, yelling, and Celesta X smacks him right back down with a handspring elbow. Virus gets hit and lands on his back. 

"Yes! Virus is on his back!" exclaimed Paildramon. 

The others watch on, surprised and happy, but also quiet. 

Celesta X lands on her feet with her arms rose up into the air. War Angemon watches on nervously, Metalla X angrily and Omega X happily. Virus climbs onto his feet, stopping halfway. Celesta X prepares to continue the battle. They stare at each other in total silence. Virus rises back onto his feet to his full height once again. He wipes the impact spot, and then examines his bleeding thumb. A smile comes across his face. 

"Hikari, I shall make you mad, somehow." 

_"That's right, Virus! Got for it,"_Tai said in Omega X's thoughts, _"That's it! Make her mad! You'll soon find out what fear really is."_

Omega X looks down, smiling and still being as cool and calm as ever. The other Digi-Destined and fusion warriors watch on silently and in anticipation of what will happen next. Celesta X brushes her beautiful, blonde hair away from her face and then looks towards Virus with a smirk on her face, much like her brother's trademark smirk. Now the entire digital world and earth were looking on in anticipation. 

It now comes down to this! Virus is determined to make Celesta X angry and will do everything in his power to carry out that wish! But will he succeed and unleash her hidden powers known as 'Amazing Grace'?! 

[Digimon Zero Two second ending theme "Itsumo Itsumo Demo" plays] 

[Preview] 

Celesta X: Hi everyone, it's me Kari! It's pretty obvious that Virus wants me to unleash my rage. But what's holding me back? Why am I not feeling the desire to kill him? 

Omega X: You need something to trigger that hidden rage. You have to unleash it, Kari. It's now or never! 

Celesta X: But I can't! I don't thirst for battle like you! I'm too soft! 

Virus: I know the perfect way to unleash you're suppressed rage, Hikari. Allow me to introduce my… Chibi Viruses! 

[Seven Chibi Viruses start emerging from out of Virus' tail stump. The chattering seven turned to face the Digi-Destined and flies out to attack them.] 

Celesta X: No! Don't! 

Virus: This is the only way it will work for us, Hikari. Maybe you'll get angry after you watch you're friends die. 

Black War Greymon: That's enough out of you, Virus! This must come to an end! I know I might not possess the power to destroy you, but it doesn't prevent me from standing up to scum like you! Datamon was a fool to begin with and his desire to kill will end here! 

Virus: That's enough out of you now, Black War Greymon. Die! 

[Virus fires a ki blast that pierces through Black War Greymon's chest and leaves a massive hole on his armored chest. The dark mega falls and his body starts fading away.] 

Black War Greymon: Hikari… Do not hold back against this scum… Unleash this Amazing Grace and destroy him… You alone have the power… Do as you're brother wishes… Please… 

Celesta X: Black War Greymon… 

[Virus walks over and blasts the mega's chest. He destroys what looks like a heart. Black War Greymon is then deleted in the process. Virus stands with a demonic grin, but then feels a strong ki rising.] 

Celesta X: No… Virus… You… Will… Die… **RIGHT NOW!!!**

[Celesta X's body powers up within a massive, bright aura of pure light. She undergoes her Amazing Grace. Everyother witness turns to watch. Virus looks on with a terrified expression.] 

War Angemon: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two! 

**Black War Greymon's Sacrifice! The Amazing Grace is Born!**

Celesta X: Don't you miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: This is sort of a preview of what to expect next time. 

Coral: Yes! Girl baby, at last! 

Max: Too bad my dad had to forfeit. 

SSJ4T: Well, that's how the cookie crumbles. You should be happy that a Kamiya will kick Virus' ass. 

Max: True. I hope Kari kicks his ass! 

SSJ4T: You guys know what to expect. By the way, I'll most likely have that YuGiOh/Digimon first chapter after Thanksgiving. Anyway, until then, read the Tamers fic and peace out! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	25. Black War Greymon's Sacrifice! The Amazi...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Virus, Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: We really don't have anything else to say but to read the fic. It'll be something you'll never forget. Will Kari unleash Amazing Grace or not? Find out! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**Black War Greymon's Sacrifice! The Amazing Grace is Born!**

**Outside of Tokyo. War Games Venue**

The battle for the two worlds was still officially under way as Virus and Celesta X were still going at it, and they were stacking everything that they have left against each other. Neither one is looking on backing down from each other. However, it seems as though Celesta X is actually getting back the momentum that she was looking for. 

She will really need to use it if she plans on defeating Virus. But then again, it won't be easy. Beating Virus will require a lot of hard work and effort in order to succeed. The Digi-Destined were worried over the fact that they are putting all of the pressure and hope from just a single person. Could Kari even handle all of this pressure forced onto her and save the two worlds on her own? It would seem impossible, but then again, anything is possible as far as the ability and the heart of the Digi-Destined remain strong. 

Celesta X and Virus stare at each other quietly. The Digi-Destined watch on from the cliff side and were hoping for her to carry out their wishes and defeat Virus to end this nightmare once and for all. Omega X was seemingly getting upset over the fact that Celesta X hasn't been able to unleash her hidden powers. 

_"C'mon, Kari! Get mad! Your true power of the Amazing Grace will be there!"_

Arukenimon watched the battle and was now beginning to become quite concerned over the whole situation. She turns to face Mummymon. 

"What's going to happen now, Mummymon?" 

"Hmmm. This is crazy. How could they let such a woman fight him?!" 

Bill turns away from the fighters and then faces towards the reporter, who was now going to report on the update of the battle thus far. 

"Unless somebody defeats Virus in this War Games, he is going to kill everybody on earth and in our own world. Nevertheless, there isn't anyone except that woman who seems to be fighting with Virus. What's wrong with them?!" 

Bill looked around and then looks over towards Mummymon, as he was now going to ask him a question concerning this medical condition. 

"Mummymon, how's your ulcer feeling now? Have they healed yet?" 

"Huh?" 

He suddenly hunches over and clutched his side. He then began screaming out and went along with the ulcer act, in order to give some sort of excuse from returning back into the ring to resume his fight with Virus. 

"Yeah, yeah, it still aches very, very badly! Ow the pain! Why did you have to remind me?!" 

Bill turns back towards the camera with a sad look on his face. 

"Our only hope, Mummymon, is still suffering from a severe ulcer ache. Who else can save the two worlds?!" 

[Perfect Cell's English theme plays] 

Back on the battlefield, Celesta X glares right over towards Virus, who was now going to make his next move. 

"Hikari. Show me your hidden power." 

Virus holds out his hand and points his finger over towards Celesta X's head. Celesta X looks right over towards him with a surprised look on her face. 

"What?! Oh no!!!" 

Coming out from his finger was a cut-through anything beam, as it was flying forth right towards Celesta X. She could easily recognize this attack from Burizalor. She quickly jumps away, and War Angemon notices this attack and gasps. 

"Careful! That's the same beam Burizalor used many years ago!!" 

Celesta X quickly recalls Burizalor shooting Matt right through the chest during the first adventures. She takes this chance and manages to dodge each Burizalor beam being fired right at her. She beans back, leans forward, crouches on all fours, spring off the ground. 

"Kari!! Hang in there!!" exclaimed Silphymon. 

"She has too or else she's dead," said Dinobeemon, "This is her fight for her own survival was well." 

Celesta X manages to jump to her left side, in order to dodge another Burizalor death beam. She doesn't stop when the beam passes. Though, she just keeps sliding to the left. Virus jumps out and grabs Celesta X out of nowhere. She cries out and yelps as he manages to get a tight grip on her. Celesta X begins to struggle under his grip and tries hard to break free. 

Virus laughs maniacally and hugs Celesta X into him, while squeezing his body tightly as if he were a boa constrictor squeezing the life out of its helpless prey. As Virus tightens his grip, while laughing at the same time, Celesta X has no choice but to scream out in pain. She screams, squirms, and kicks her feet up, but all to no avail. 

"Ha! What's wrong?! Doesn't it hurt? Get mad, then. You're not going to die like this, are you?!" Virus asked her frantically. 

But as the grip tightens even more, the horrifying screaming continues. The fusion warriors and the Digi-Destined could stand it no longer as they were now prepared to go out and save Kari before she dies right before their very own eyes. 

"Damn it!" exclaimed War Angemon, "Kari!! We have to save her now!! If you won't do anything, then I'm taking my ass down there and I'll save Kari!" 

"Come on, Hikari!! Don't be shy!! I can hear your bones breaking!! You don't have much time left!! There's absolutely no reason for you to endure all of this pain instead of fighting me." 

The screaming goes on, which causes the others to look on in horror and want to take their own course of action in order to save Kari. 

"Oh no!! The Amazonian woman can't break free! She's in great pain as we speak!! Will she surrender and throw in the towel?! What will then happen next," Bill exclaimed. 

He then looks right up into the sky and then prays to himself. He gets back onto the mike and begins to speak once again. 

"What is going to happen to us, most importantly? Humans and digimon are in grave danger as speak!!" 

He looks up into the sky and remains silent. Then he turns around and sees Mummymon on his knees while begging for a chance to live. 

War Angemon raised his fists and pounds the ground below as it cracks under his fist. He growls angrily and looks right over towards Omega X with eyes full of rage and anger. 

"Damn it!! I can't watch this anymore, Tai! I just can't! That's you're sister giving it her all and we're forced to watch this! Its time that I make my move and there's nothing you can do to stop me," War Angemon exclaims angrily. 

Omega X cocked his head and listens to War Angemon's rambling. 

"I'm going to save Kari, no matter what you say!" 

"No!! Wait, TK! You can't do anything to help her! Please… Please just wait a little longer. I'm not trying to kill my own sister, dude!" 

"Wait?! What do you mean, wait?! Eh eh! You want me to wait until she gets killed! Tai, I hope you realize that she has a family and friends that care for her so much! Each and every one of us does, and I know you do as well. But let me save her, for our sakes! Please!!" 

"Wait for Kari to get angry! That way, Celesta X will have the power to finally beat an end to this nightmare!" 

[Dragonball Z "Battle Theme" plays] 

This suddenly makes War Angemon stop and look right over towards Omega X with a look of concern and astonishment. 

"Once she gets mad, her true power of the Amazing Grace will be unleashed. Her enormous power…" 

"What?! Enormous power?! Is this true?" asked Paildramon. 

He and Angemon X look right over towards Omega X as if he had flipped but were now understanding at what he was trying to tell them. They were quite impressed with Celesta X and weren't surprised to hear about this hidden power within Kari, but could they really believe him? 

"There is only one possible way to beat Virus for sure, and that is Kari's anger not to mention her hidden Amazing Grace." 

The other Digi-Destined and digimon were all listening to Omega X's words with open-mouthed awe. They couldn't believe at what Omega X had just said. Was this why he was so confident in the first place? 

_"What?! Kari has this much power within her fusion form?"_Matt said to himself within Metalla X's thoughts. 

Celesta X resists even more violently, but that couldn't break the grip and was to no avail. The screaming continues. 

"Get mad. Come on. I know it hurts you, Hikari… You hate me don't you?" 

"No, Tai!! Kari is not like you!! She doesn't crave for fighting and competition like you," exclaimed War Angemon, as if he were now bringing reality back to Omega X. "Does she even know what you expect her to become?! Did you even tell her any of this?!" 

With that said, Omega X quickly spins around with a gasp, finally affected out of his so-called fantasy world. 

"Do you even want to know what she's thinking about at this very moment?! I'll tell you!! It's very simple logic!! She's wondering why her own brother is just looking on while she's suffering!! Damn it, think about it!!" 

Omega X looks back at him, wide-eyed and open-mouthed in a shocked state. 

"She must be hurt to realize that you're more concerned about the fight than her own life! You've always craved for competition and fighting, but she never has. She is a much different person from you, despite being your own flesh and blood! Remember this! Even is she is the number one fighter, she's still just a kind-hearted individual who doesn't like to hurt anyone or anything!" 

Omega X looks right back to the fight, all shaken and still in shock. 

"I don't care what you say, Taichi Kamiya!! But I'm going out there!!" 

War Angemon powered up his ki and turned his attention over towards the battle as if he were ready to go out and make a difference in order to aid his best friend, who was getting her ass handed to her. 

[Rob Zombine "Never Gonna Stop Me" plays] 

Celesta X thrashes and screams about like a wild animal, but it was still futile. Virus glares right down at her with his teeth clenched tightly. Omega X's wide eyes suddenly narrow as he apparently reaches to his final decision. Behind him, War Angemon is about to take off into the battlefield. Omega X looks right over towards Paildramon. 

"I'm going out there, Paildramon! You guys convinced me enough. I realize my mistake. I'm so sorry." 

"Cool! We're glad you came back to your senses! Now lets kick Virus' ass and save Kari!" 

But just as soon as they were all about to fly in to save Kari, Virus finally releases his tight grip, and Celesta X collapses onto the ground. The entire group all looked on in total shock at what they were seeing, a comrade of theirs falling in defeat. Omega X looked down to see his own sister laying face-first and because of his own stupid mistake. He stood there in complete shock and not able to move. 

Celesta X lies on the ground, panting, with her eyes closed tightly. Virus looms tally over her fallen body with a triumphant look on his face. 

"What a stubborn girl! I guess you need to see someone else get hurt," Virus proclaimed with a grin on his face. "Well then, I'll discuss the matter with your so-called Digi-Destined comrades." 

Celesta X's suddenly shoot up in total horror and hears at what Virus was planning on doing next. If there was anything more revolting to her was to see others she loved getting hurt and killed by the forces of evil. As the child of light, she is disgusted by any evil force that threatens the people she cares for, especially her own brother, TK, Davis and the other Digi-Destined. 

Virus turns and flies up towards the cliff, where the other Digi-Destined were all standing together as a group. Celesta X sits up slowly and cries out angrily. 

"No! Stop Virus! Don't!! You damn monster!!" 

Mummymon watches on in complete shock with his eyes widened, and he was now scared out of his wits. He was now beginning to think that Virus was coming right for him. 

"Oh no!! Virus is attacking again!" exclaimed Bill. 

Virus flies right towards the cliff with a huge smirk on his face. He was now ready to take each fusion warrior and digimon on single-handedly and has the power to destroy them all in whole full swoop if he wanted to. 

_"Alright, Paildramon!! Time to mega digivolve and kick some ass!"_Davis exclaimed within. 

["Target Akai Shougeki" plays] 

Paildramon felt his body increase in size as a beam of light covered his body. His ki level was now rising up to whole new heights. He was now a large, dragon with a cannon on his back. 

"Paildramon mega shinka!! Imperialdramon!!" 

Suddenly, he felt his body erect into a two-legged stance as he was now beginning to mode change. 

"Imperialdramon mode change to!! Fighter Mode!!" 

Fighter Mode now stood with a huge ki level and large amounts of energy flowing through his newly evolved body. He was more than ready to take on Virus 

"All right guys! Attack with everything you got!" exclaimed Omega X. 

They all nodded. The remaining Digi-Destined kids nodded and ordered their digimon to head out into battle. Shakkoumon, Silphymon, Dinobeemon and Leomon started out first. 

"Kachita Bomb!!" 

"Static Force!!" 

"Hell's Masquerdue!!" 

"Fist of the Beast King!!" 

These four attacks all flew right towards Virus as if they were missiles but Virus was able to maneuver away from each blast with the tremendous of ease. This caught the digimon by surprise as Virus powers up for his next attack. He large ball of energy forms in his hands and he tosses it right out at them. 

"Clown Trick!!' 

He pulls a page out of Piedmon's playbook and watches as the blast knocks the four digimon off of their feet. He then continues on towards the cliff and reading to take out his opposition. He looked towards five more digimon waiting in a group for him. He could hear the calling of the five children: Sora, Joe, Mimi, Izzy and Michael. 

"All right, Garudamon! Get him!" 

"Zudomon!" 

"Lillymon!!" 

"Altur Kabuterimon! Give him what you got!!" 

"Seadramon!! This is our chance!! Lets give it our best shot!!" 

"Wing Blade!!" 

"Zulcan's Hammer!!" 

"Flower Cannon!!" 

"Horn Buster!!" 

"Ice Blast!!" 

Virus watched as the five attacks coming hurtling towards him. A smile forms across his face as he holds out his hand. He stops and then dark force of energy comes shooting out from within him. 

"Nightmare Claw!!" 

Now he managed to use another one of Myotismon's attacks and easily deflected the energy attacks right back at the digimon. The children watched on in horror as their digimon all fell the ground. Virus easily wasted them and he turned his attention over back towards the cliff. 

All that remained were Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Metalla X, Omega X, Angemon X, War Angemon and Black War Greymon. Virus takes a chance and flies right over towards them. 

"This is our chance! We're all megas, so we should have a chance!" exclaimed Imperialdramon. 

War Angemon and Angemon X both shot out holy energy blasts but Virus easily wastes them with Metalseadramon's River of Power. 

"Terra Force!!" 

Virus then shoots out an ice beam, courtesy of Metalla X, and sends it flying right towards Omega X, quickly knocking him off of his feet. Metalla X gets angered by this and flies right towards Virus. 

"Payback time, Virus!! Ice-" 

But Virus easily cuts him off with a Mega Claw attack used by War Greymon. Metalla X goes falling down and tumbling onto Omega X. Imperialdramon gave it his best shot next. 

"Positron Laser!!" 

He shoots out a huge beam from his cannon arm and sends it hurtling towards Virus. Virus easily spins right through it, which catches Imperialdramon by surprise. Virus appears right in front of him and delivers a punch right into the massive warrior's face. Imperialdramon goes stumbling back, which gave Virus enough time to shoot out Omega X's Terra Beam and knock Fighter Mode right off of his feet. 

"Ha! You're all pathetic! Huh? Ahh, if it isn't Black War Greymon. You better stay back, if you know what's good for you. Now do the right thing and back down from this fight. I have no beef with you; we were created from the same creator. Now go, before I am forced to kill you myself." 

Black War Greymon stands there as he holds himself back, not wanting to fight Virus. He still remembers that he was an artificial created to do Datamon's evil bidding. But would he still carry out the wishes of a dead creator? 

"No… Damn it… We tried our best… He was too much," Imperialdramon managed to mutter, "We will do everything… that we can to stop you…" 

"You won't get away with this… Virus," Omega X said. 

"No… Kari… Get away from there… Now!" exclaimed War Angemon. 

Virus lands right back down onto the battlefield with a huge smile on his face. He looks right back down onto Celesta X. 

"Don't worry, it'd be too unfair for me to fight with. Well. On the other hand, I already wiped the floor with them. Even your own brother felt my wrath," Virus said as he chuckles to himself. 

Celesta X is now on her knees and crouching with her fists all clenched up. Now her inner rage was slowly building up inside of her and fueling her desire to fighting Virus once again. 

"What are you going to do now, Hikari? Yes, get angry! Let your anger get the best of you! Now! Do it! Before its too late for your friends." 

"No! What are you planning on doing, you bastard?!" 

"I'm doing to do whatever it takes to make you angry. I must see this hidden power within you! You should show it to me, unless you want to see each of your friends dead?!" 

"Don't do it!! It isn't something that I can control! I can't help it..." 

"Then I shall help you. If inflicting pain on you won't work, then I'll inflict it on your friends and the digimon you love." 

Virus quickly turns around and faces towards the fallen digimon and fusion warriors laying on top of the cliff, after being battered down easily just a while ago. 

"Get ready! He's going to attack us again!" exclaimed Leomon. 

"Damn it!! I should have gotten a power up from a D-3!" exclaimed Omega X. 

Black War Greymon watches while growling under his breath and clenching his fists underneath his armored claws. 

Virus chuckles over to them and looks ready to go for another shot at the, Celesta X jumps up, screaming at the top of her lungs, but Virus easily kicks her to the side. She bounces away onto some nearby rocks and lands hard. 

"Get mad! I want you pissed off at me! What the hell?!" 

[Metallica "The Unforgiven" plays] 

Suddenly, Virus spins around to see somebody launching himself right at him and gripping tightly on the evil artificial. It was none other than Black War Greymon himself. This catches Virus by surprise as he struggles under the dark mega's tight grip. 

Everyone is caught by surprise and silent, with the exception of Bill the reporter, who always has something obvious to comment. 

"What is this?! Looks like we got another contestant entering the War Games!! Who is this stranger? He looks pretty mean, but will he be the one that puts Virus out of commission?!" 

"No! Black War Greymon!" Omega X cries out. 

"Ah! I get it now," War Angemon said, "Black War Greymon is an artificial. So Virus was unable to detect his ki. After all, artificials don't possess ki force!" 

"Black War Greymon is going to fight Virus!" exclaimed Imperialdramon. 

"But he can't beat Virus by himself!" exclaimed Angemon X, "We have to go down there and help him!" 

"Yes! Let us go down and lend him a hand!" Leomon shouted. 

They all get ready to go down to lend Black War Greymon a helping hand, but then he calls out to them as if he ordered them to stop within their tracks. 

"No! Wait!! Don't come near here!! I'm going to destroy Virus now!" 

This catches everyone by surprise and they were beginning to think that Black War Greymon had lost his mind and was just sacrificing his own life in order to stop the evil monster. 

"No! It's too risky! We can't lose you!" cried out Omega X. 

"You don't understand! There's a powerful self-destruction unit within my body! Forgive me for getting you involved. I am terribly sorry for us artificials to cause all of this suffering upon the two worlds, especially yours. We never intended to do so. This blast will also kill all of you as well, but we have no choice." 

Even Virus was shocked at what Black War Greymon just said. He was now frightened as ever, watching the dark mega with his mouth wide opened and his eyes bulging. The Digi-Destined are also shocked, now Mummymon's clan is scared out of their wits. Black War Greymon looks down before him. 

"Virus! You are a parasite to the two worlds! I won't let go you and even you won't survive this blast!" 

Virus can do nothing more than just stare in horror and witness for the worst to come. His end was drawing near and his defeat would come at the hands of one his own kind. 

"This is the end, Virus! I'll be destroyed, but so will you!" 

Virus struggles to break free but even he is unable to break out of Black War Greymon's tight grip. It was as if Black War Greymon were latched onto him like a octopus, while squeezing the life right out of him. 

"You should blame Datamon for this. He was the one who created us. He's the one who plotted to kill off the two worlds for revenge." 

Virus continues his resistance, but just as Celesta X's struggle against Virus was futile, so is Virus' struggle against Black War Greymon. 

"Black War Greymon!! No!!" exclaimed Silphymon, "Don't do it!" 

War Angemon and Omega X watch in stunned silence. Imperialdramon is in pretty much the same state right now. He clenches his fists and shuts his eyes, then looks back. 

"It's time to go, Virus! Isn't it a bitch? There… is where it ends." 

Black War Greymon screams as he felt his body starting to pulse loudly. He quickly charges up his self-detonator. Virus' eyes bulge, his mouth hangs wide open. Black War Greymon begins to glow. The Digi-Destined all stand back to shield themselves from the explosion. Mummymon's crew ducks behind some rocks. 

Mummymon hide right behind the rocks with Arukenimon, Skull Mammothmon and Boltmon covering him right up as if they were his shields to protect himself from the blast. They all tried slipping away but Mummymon pulls then right back towards him. Bill ducks and covers right behind a rock. 

"Mommy! This is it!! Goodbye everybody!!" 

With that said, there didn't seem to be any explosion or a huge impact occurring as a result of the explosion. No landscapes were being blown away and no screams were heard, nothing but silence. Bill looked up in concern. 

"Hmm?" 

He peered right over the rocks and couldn't believe that everything remained in intact and he was now glad that he was still alive. Ted comes peering up, along with Mummymon and his cronies. The Digi-Destined and the fusion warriors begin to lower their arms. 

"Um? What just happened?" asked Shakkoumon. 

"Beats me. Where's the boom?" asked Mimi. 

Just then, Black War Greymon's glowing light quickly begins to fade away. He quickly gasps in horror with Virus looking right up at him. 

"No!! Why didn't why explode?!" 

"Black War Greymon!! It's because the destruction unit was removed!" exclaimed Imperialdramon. 

"Well, ain't that a bitch?" Sora stated. 

Black War Greymon gasped in horror. That was his secret weapon being taken away from him. Each of the Digi-Destined, with the exception of Izzy, Ken and Yolei, shared the same expression. 

"Izzy told me this earlier ago. He and Yolei… Yolei took the unit out of you're body," Imperialdramon continues on. 

Black War Greymon gasped once again. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. His only weapon to destroying the evil artificial was removed, because the Digi-Destined felt he was not trustworthy. 

"What?! Is this true, Yolei?" asked Joe. 

"Yes, I'll explain everything," Silphymon said, "It all started…" 

_Flashback: Earlier that day, before the War Games_

Izzy and Yolei were both operating on Black War Greymon while Ken was looking at the computer and was analyzing his artificial body from within. Just then, Ken found something and it catches his attention. 

"Oh? What's this? Hey guys, take a look at this!" 

The computer beeps and signals at some object under one of Black War Greymon's breastplates. Izzy and Yolei walk over to him and both examine the computer. 

"Yolei, can you magnify this?" 

"Sure, Ken." 

She goes back to another computer and begins typing away for further information, and the picture of Black War Greymon's insides were magnified and she pinpoints over towards the object within the dark mega's breast plate. The breastplate is removed on-screen to display the entire object, most of which resides under the plate. The computer scans it. 

"Hmm. Looks like some sort of self-destruction mechanism," said Izzy. 

"Its a powerful explosive," Yolei said, "Isn't it? It could destroy everything." 

"Quite possibly," replied Izzy, "I wonder why Datamon installed such a device within Black War Greymon?" 

"To kill Tai maybe," Ken said. 

"Hmm. I really don't know if that's the only reason." 

He looked right back up at the screen and then back over towards both Ken and Yolei. 

"I think we should remove," Izzy replied. 

They both nod in agreement and proceeded on to removing the device before the War Games were set to start. 

End of Flashback 

"That's right. We removed it," Silphymon explained, "We just couldn't trust him." 

"I see… So he intended on using it other than destroying me," Omega X said, "But he also intended on killing Virus as well." 

"Black War Greymon!! You can't use it anymore!! You'll have to find another way to fight him now," exclaimed Imperialdramon. 

Black War Greymon gasped once again and is unable to move since he was now in a state of shock. Reality has now just hit him square in the face. Virus grins and begins to chuckle. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry about that, Black War Greymon. I don't think I could have been destroyed by such a bomb anyway." 

Virus quickly broke free of his grip, sticks his hand back and forms a ki-blast in his hand. Black War Greymon gasps. The blast fires, throwing the dark mega into the air. Celesta X gasps and watches in stunned horror. Omega X, War Angemon, Imperialdramon, Metalla X and just about every digimon, along with the Digi-Destined, gasped in shock. Black War Greymon goes flying back with a huge hole in the middle of his chest. Black liquid came spewing out from the hole. Some splattered over Celesta X's face as everything went into sudden slow motion. 

Black War Greymon falls down onto the group with a huge hole in his chest. He was now unable to move. Celesta X watches, wide-eyed, and shocked. Imperialdramon turns away. Silphymon cries out and tries to go right after Virus but gets held back by her comrades. 

_"Black War Greymon!! No!! Virus, you ungrateful bastard!"_Yolei screamed out to herself within Silphymon's thoughts. 

Omega X clenched his teeth, angered and stunned at what he just saw right before him. Black War Greymon flat on his back with smoke coming out from the large hole in his chest. The dark mega stopped moving his limbs as his eyes closed shut and he was now officially terminated. Celesta X is completely shocked. 

Virus rests his foot right over the fallen body of Black War Greymon. He smiles down on him. 

"Black War Greymon. You were one of the inferior models to begin with." 

Celesta X is speechless, but Virus simply grins again and looks right over towards the whole Digi-Destined group. 

"Well then, who's next?" 

Omega X and War Angemon are still in complete shock. Metalla X growls angrily over towards Virus. 

"Damn you!" 

Virus turns his back to Celesta X and was beginning to speak up once again. 

"So Hikari, you still haven't gotten mad yet? I will make you angry no matter what." 

[Perfect Cell's English theme plays] 

He then turns his back to the Digi-Destined and the fusion warriors on the cliff and counts them. 

"Lets see here. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen and fourteen. Ah yes. Perfect! That makes it two groups of seven. Fourteen altogether, all right then." 

Suddenly, Virus raises his fists and arches his back. He grunts and the remainder of his tail fans out like it did when he absorbed artificials Jax and Sonja. 

"Ugh! What is he doing to his body now?" asked Metalla X. 

Virus groaned for a moment. And then, one by one, objects start to fall out through his tail stump. They fly out too fast for even the fusion warriors to keep up with. They officially were losing count. Metalla X gasped. In all, fourteen things fall out of Virus before it closes right back up. The Digi-Destined watch on with shocked looks on their faces. They have never seen anything like this before. On the ground behind Virus are seven tiny Viruses They squeal excitedly and climb up to their feet. 

"What the hell are those things?" asked War Angemon. 

Omega X watched in stunned silence. 

"More mysterious creatures have now appeared!" exclaimed Bill, "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. There are fourteen altogether! Seven strange creatures have appeared out of Virus' back! What are they?!" 

Ted moves up for a better view of the fourteen miniature Viruses. They were all rising up and smiling sinisterly. 

Both worlds were all watching on in stunned silence at what they were seeing before them. There was now low murmuring over each citizen across the earth's globe and among the digimon in the digital world. Just about everyone was stunned and confused. 

The little Viruses chirp up in excitement and began to see the outside world around them. Virus smiles right down at them. 

"Now, my Chibi Viruses, those fourteen on the cliff are your enemy. Kill them, if that makes you happy!!" 

Celesta X gasped in shock and tries to stop them but she falls back down since her body was now hurting from extreme pain. 

"Go, my children!! Play nicely!!" 

[Cell Jr's English theme plays] 

With that said, the Chibi Viruses all flew up in a swarm and headed towards the cliff to meet up against the fusion warriors and the digimon, who were now more than ready to fight them. 

Omega X quickly took a fighting stance, as does War Angemon and Imperialdramon. 

"Be careful!! They're miniature clones of Virus! They are all very incredibly strong!" exclaimed Omega X. 

War Angemon and Leomon all prepare to fight as they quickly powered up. 

"Bring it on, freaks!" exclaimed Metalla X as he quickly powers up his aura with a shout. 

Angemon X quickly follows suit and prepares himself for a very brutal battle. Virus chuckled with his arms crossed. He then begins to speak. 

"Don't underestimate them. They might look small, but they have inherited my powers." 

Omega X's aura flared up around him. The fourteen Chibi Viruses fly towards the cliff as a small pack. Imperialdramon prepares to fight them, as does the four other ultimates and Seadramon. Sora and the gang don't know what to think at this very moment, but they knew their digimon had to fight. Metalla X stared straightforward and ready to take on anything that comes at him. 

Celesta X crouches down onto the ground, and watches helpless with tears pouring down from her eyes. Her mouth hangs open in shock, but then she closes it with sheer anger. 

************************************************************************************* 

**Odaiba. Kamiya Residence**

The Kamiya parents were stunned by the sudden turn of events. The Chibi Viruses are having them baffled; yet worried. 

"Just what the hell are those things?!" Mrs. Kamiya asked. "They're hideous and they're going to attack my son! Kari! Please get up! You have to! Besides, I never supported the idea of you participating in this stupid game! 

"Honey, listen! Kari is already growing up as we speak. Maybe Tai has her fighting for a reason. Our son might be dense at times, but he knows what he's doing when it comes to situations such as this. He won't let us down." 

"I just hope you're right. We can't afford to lose our children in this twisted game." 

"We won't lose them. I promise you that." 

Mrs. Kamiya gave her husband an assuring nod as a reply. 

************************************************************************************* 

**Hong Kong.**

The Poi Brothers were looking on worriedly for Celesta X. They have never seen such brutal force as Virus had inflicted on her. 

"Get up, Kari! You have to stand up all of us!" the brothers exclaimed in unison. 

The Hong Kong crowd were too baffled by the emergence of the Chibi Viruses. It was like watching another horror movie for them, yet they realize the games and the horror was real. 

************************************************************************************** 

**Matsuki Residence**

The boy watched the battle in anticipation and created a poster for Celesta X to show his complete support. 

"All you have to do is get up! C'mon, you're friends need you! Please!" 

Unfortunately, there was nothing that the boy could do now. However, he would soon make a difference during the next following years. That's only if Celesta X stands up and puts a stop to Virus' twisted ambitions. 

************************************************************************************* 

**Nonaka Residence**

"C'mon! Get up! How are you going to convince me that girls can make it on their own? Get up and fight! If you're strong, you'll survive. But if you're weak, you'll die." 

************************************************************************************* 

**Azulongmon's Domain**

Azulongmon, X and Gennai kept their eyes locked on the orb. They were now started to worry over the fact that Celesta X was brought down. They were just as baffled by the sudden appearance of these tiny little devils known as the Chibi Virus. 

"Be careful guys! These little guys are all just as strong as his father," said X. "Keep you're guards up. C'mon, Kari. Please, you have to stand up to this creep. You just have to!" 

************************************************************************************** 

**War Games Venue**

Back on the site of the War Games, a major battle was now going to take place. However, it was no longer going to be just between two individuals any longer. Now the rules have been changed and it is now anything goes. Virus has decided to this since he was growing bored of his so-called "inferior" challengers and wants to bring the anger out of Celesta X as much as he could. 

So, he decided to go with much more different approach and sends out his Chibi Viruses, miniature replicas of himself, to attack the other Digi-Destined. This way Virus could bring out the anger out of Celesta X and force her to summon upon the secret Amazing Grace technique. 

[Cell Jr's English theme plays] 

The Chibi Viruses race towards the cliff as a large pack. The fusion warriors and the digimon were now getting ready to fight them with everything that they got. Silphymon stood there in complete shock. 

"Ugh! These things are already starting to annoy me!" exclaimed Silphymon. 

"Bring it on!! I'll take them all on myself!" shouted Metalla X. 

Angemon X hunches over, grunting as he prepares to fight the Chibi Viruses. Imperialdramon, Dinobeemon, and Shakkoumon were also more than ready to take each Chibi Virus with everything they had. But they are aware that each one possesses as much power as Virus himself. They all watch as the fourteen Chibi Viruses were drawing near the cliff side at rapid speed. Omega X shuts his eyes completely for a moment and then sees them flying in from above. 

The Chibi Viruses arrive in a swarm just above the digimon. One comes flying right down at Metalla X while making funny faces to further infuriate him further. Metalla X shouts and goes on to attack the Chibi Virus head on, but it quickly catches Metalla X by the arm. Metalla X gasps in shock at what the little creature was able to do to him. Imperialdramon watches as another comes flying right in front of him, making faces and strange noises towards him. Imperialdramon leans back and goes to blast him with a Positron Laser, but the Chibi Virus was able to maneuver away from it. Imperialdramon goes and tries to throw a heavy punch at the small creature. But the Chibi Virus used his quick agility to dodge the punch with ease. However, the little Chibi Virus dodges each punch being thrown from the large mega. The little creature then flies right above him and smiles over to Imperialdramon. 

"You missed me!!" 

Imperialdramon growls angrily and flies right up towards the Chibi Virus, but the Chibi Virus dodges each punch that is being thrown at him. Then there are brief glimpses of Angemon X and War Angemon fighting against their Chibi Viruses. Neither of them seems to be having much more luck than Imperialdramon. With their attacks are hitting the mark, they aren't doing any damage whatsoever. 

Metalla X has pretty much the same problem. The Chibi Virus easily fields all of Metalla X's attacks. He throws in several punches, blocks a few punches and then begins to get angry. The Chibi Virus smiles at him the whole time. Metalla X pulls back his arm in order to throw a hard punch, but the Bio-Virus phases right out. He looks up above at his Chibi Virus and takes place. 

Behind him, Silphymon and Shakkoumon both struggle with a Chibi Virus of their own. All they could do is block their hits and they don't even have a chance to charge up any attacks. They can barely defend themselves. Leomon and Dinobeemon are even worse off than their comrades, as it seems that they couldn't block some of the hits themselves. Omega X is having just as much trouble with his Chibi Virus while not taking a recharge from a D-3 that would have been provided to him earlier ago prior to the Chibi Virus battle. 

Then a far off view is shown from off the cliffs that show most of the digimon simultaneously. Each one struggles with a Chibi Virus, but of course, some are in slightly better situations. Angemon X, Silphymon, Shakkoumon, Leomon and Dinobeemon are all the ground. Imperialdramon and Metalla X in the sky. War Angemon begins to move into the picture from what appears to have been out in front of the cliff. Virus watches the battle with a smile. Celesta X has finally gotten all the way to her two feet. She watches in shock and anger. Her eyes are wide, his mouth hanging open. She's now completely speechless. 

However, there isn't someone always being speechless and that is none other than Bill himself. He snapped out of his shocked state and begins to speak on the mike once again. 

"The unknown fighters are fighting with the fourteen small creatures that have just emerged. The situation is so confusing that I can't tell you exactly what's going on there, but it's an incredible battle to say the least." 

Beside him, Mummymon gapes in shock, and beside him, Arukenimon, Skull Mammothmon and Boltmon are all stunned. They all watch the battle as if they were in a complete trance. Bill holds the microphone up towards the shocked Mummymon. 

"So, Mummymon. How are your ulcers at this very moment?!" 

"Huh? Ulcers…" 

"You're ulcer aches seems to have gone away." 

"Ah!!! You didn't have to remind me!!" 

Mummymon quickly holds his stomach and crouches down onto the ground. He howls in pain and continues his so-called act. 

"No! No! No! It's still there! I've just been trying to hold it, but… I… I can't do it any longer…" 

"I see. Too bad," Bill said. 

"If you would have had the same pain, you would have passed out a long time ago. That's because I've an accomplished fighter and I am able to hold this in!" 

"Oh! I see! You are indeed a great master, Mummymon." 

Mummymon laughed while standing there as if he had already gotten out of his little "act". Bill takes notice of this and approaches him. 

"Ah, feeling better now?" 

Mummymon suddenly crouched and clutched his stomach and started moaning in tremendous pain as loud as he could. 

_"Ugh, what an embarrassment and to believe that I had to tutor him all these years,"_Arukenimon said to herself while slapping her forehead. "Hey bandage boy, you want some medicine?!" 

"No! You get that crap away from me!!" 

The Chibi Virus leaps forward and then punches Omega X hard right in the face. Omega X falters and then falls right back, almost losing his balances completely. His aura disappears as a result, and it looks as though he was losing his power after the beat down. The Chibi Virus bounces off a rock and flies off, down through the cliff, tunneling through the rock back to Omega X. He comes up right under Omega X and punches him, throwing Omega X into the air. Omega X jumps back up to a crouch as soon as he hits, and Chibi Virus flies in and kicks him in the head. Omega X gets back to his feet and the Chibi Virus flies straight at him, back and forth. Omega X can barely stand up. Finally, a hit actually does knock him over. 

"Go, Omega X! You got him!" exclaimed Imperialdramon. 

Suddenly, Imperialdramon's Chibi Virus takes the opportunity to punch him right in the face. War Angemon gets a hard hit to the face and finally has had enough. He leans up, screaming, and smacks his Chibi Virus on the side of the face, sending it flying into the ground. 

"Altur Kabuterimon! Lillymon! Zudomon! Omega X is completely exhausted from his fight with Virus!" 

The Bio-Virus leaps back down onto the ground and goes flying right towards War Angemon. 

"You guys go protect Omega X!" 

The Chibi Virus goes from behind and tries to attack War Angemon, but War Angemon grabbed his arm and begins swinging him around. He throws Chibi Virus straight into Altur Kabuterimon's Chibi Virus, driving them both into the ground. He flies towards the third one. 

"Lillymon! Zudomon!" 

The two ultimates turn towards War Angemon and they both maneuvered to two different sides. The two Chibi Viruses gasp and their eyes go wide when they see War Angemon swinging right above the two ultimates. War Angemon does flying down and delivers two powerful kicks to the faces of the Chibi Viruses. The two monsters fall off the side of the cliff and land in a cloud of dust at the bottom. 

The Chibi Virus beats up mercilessly on Omega X, punch after punch, with Omega X with no choice but to take the hits. Chibi Virus lands and pulls back his arm to deliver a powerful punch. Altur Kabuterimon grabs his arm and looks down at him. Lillymon grabs the other arm. Chibi Virus squeals in surprise and fear. They lift Chibi Virus off the ground and hit him hard in the gut at the very same time. Zudomon goes charging right at the flying Chibi Virus and delivers a punch to his face. Then Garudamon appears out of nowhere and blasts him away. And last but not least. Seadramon whips the Chibi Virus away with the end of this tail. The Chibi Virus is thrown away, landing right near the other fallen Chibi Viruses. 

The first four Chibi Viruses to be taken apart by War Angemon slowly rise to their feet. They were now chuckling and looking up at their adversaries. The four ultimates and Seadramon land right in front of Omega X. They all gained auras and quickly powered up. 

"Hey. Thanks guys," Omega X said. 

"Thank us right after this living nightmare is over with," replied Zudomon. 

"And we better keep our eyes peeled! Look out! They're back on their feet!" exclaimed Seadramon. 

The five Chibi Viruses climb up onto their feet while chirping excitedly. 

[Godsmack's "Going Down" plays] 

Angemon X throws a powerful kick, but it gets blocked. The Chibi Virus thrusts forward and pushes Angemon X down. He manages to catch himself in midair and his aura begins to flare up. Metalla X trades punches with his Chibi Virus, while Imperialdramon struggles just to dodge the Chibi Virus that is attacking him. It then stopped and chirped at him. War Angemon suddenly appeared and smashed it away. 

"TK!" exclaimed Imperialdramon. 

Zudomon's Chibi Virus that War Angemon threw off the cliff finally recovers and stands right up. He's not chirping but is focusing on the battle that is taking place. He looked up at the side of the cliff at the fighters from the sky above and takes off. He quickly appears right behind Imperialdramon, flying horizontally in the air, and as he flips to right himself, he kicks Imperialdramon into the ground with tremendous force. Imperialdramon smashes into the ground and bounced a few feet. 

_"Geez! These little guys pack quite a punch!"_Davis exclaimed in Imperialdramon's thoughts. 

"No!! Daisuke!!" exclaimed Celesta X. 

Chibi Virus chirps happily as he flips down the side of the cliff, smashing straight into Imperialdramon's back. Imperialdramon grunts, his arms fly out, and his eyes bulge. Celesta X was now slowly becoming pissed off. Chibi Virus then begins to kick the unconscious Imperialdramon in the side. Imperialdramon gagged as each powerful kick is being hit. 

_"Damn it! Stop it! We can't afford to lose Imperialdramon! He's one of the few most powerful megas around,"_Kari said to herself in Celesta X's thoughts. 

Another Chibi Virus leaps forward and knees Shakkoumon in the stomach. Shakkoumon grunts and doubles over as Chibi Virus jumps behind him with a follow-up. Silphymon's Chibi Virus hits him hard in the back. He falls to the ground and his aura fades away. Dinobeemon's Chibi Virus uppercuts him and sends him flying up into the air, then the insect digimon goes flying back down and lands right on the back of his head. Leomon goes for a sword swipe but the Chibi Virus punches right through his sword and rammed his fist into the mighty champion's chest. Shakkoumon then lands nearby with a grunt, his aura also disappearing. 

Celesta X looks up in shocked anger to see War Angemon taking quite a beating in the sky. Chibi Virus punches him again and again in the gut, but War Angemon can't do anything about it. His eyes bulge and he grunts each time a punch lands. 

_"Oh no! TK!! Please!! Don't die on me!!"_

Angemon X slams into the ground nearby, but he manages to pull himself up. Chibi Virus lands right in front of Omega X laughing like a maniac. Omega X pants, staring at it, and ready to fight. 

Celesta X growls under her breathe and the back of her hair was starting to glow somewhat giving off some sort of gold aura. Virus takes notice of this and smiles. 

"Oh? I see that you're getting angry. Go on… Get mad! Be angrier! And you'd better hurry, or your friends will all die. Look at the. Even Dimitri and Yamato can barely handle my Chibi Viruses and there's no energy left from your incompetent brother." 

Altur Kabuterimon gets hit a couple of more times while Izzy could watch on in complete horror. Another Chibi Virus continues his assault upon Garudamon, with Sora kneeling down and growling angrily. Lillymon was also getting a fair treatment from another Chibi Virus, and this didn't suit well for Mimi as she was forced to see her digimon partner getting pummeled into oblivion. Joe was panicking when a Chibi Virus was bashes Zudomon in the back of his head with several thrust kicks. Michael wanted to stop a Chibi Virus from pummeling Seadramon, but he was soon held back or else he would have been the one receiving the punishment. 

The Chibi Virus continued his assault on Imperialdramon. Angemon X and his Chibi Virus kick at each other at the very same time. Metalla X finally gets a good hit in that throws his Chibi Virus back. But Chibi Virus returns in kind. 

_"This is nothing but total madness!! How can such a small creature give me this much trouble! Damn it!"_Matt exclaimed in Metalla X's thoughts. 

"You monster!! Eat this!" exclaimed Shakkoumon, "Justice Beam!" 

As soon as the beam comes towards the Chibi Virus, he quickly maneuvered to the side and glides right towards Shakkoumon and delivered an elbow right into Shakkoumon's middle chest area. Shakkoumon howled in pain and falls back down onto the ground. Chibi Virus runs right towards Omega X and knees him in the stomach. 

Celesta X was now speechless at this very moment and can even barely move a single muscle. 

"Everyone… I'm sorry… This is all my fault," Celesta X said under her breath. "Everyone is going to be killed…" 

She looks right down at her hands and tears begin to fall down from her eyes. 

_"I wish I could use my hidden powers! My Amazing Grace! I wish that I could beat Virus myself…"_

She clenched her fists and slams them down onto the ground. 

_"But how?! I don't know how to use it! I don't know how to bring it out of me! I'm not afraid of Virus, but I'm afraid of how this power might make me lose my humanity and control over myself… That's what I fear…"_

[Rob Zombie "Scum of the Earth" plays] 

War Angemon is back on the attacking end of the fight now, but his Chibi Virus easily dodges each punch or kick he throws, so it really isn't much help to him in any other way. Shakkoumon continues to get beaten up. He's thrown back, landing on the ground with a thud. Behind Chibi Virus, Silphymon finally starts to get u, but can do nothing but watch Shakkoumon as he was losing his power. 

Omega X struggles to lift himself up from the ground. Imperialdramon screams as he gets blown backwards from one of Chibi Viruses attacks. He slides down and hits a nearby rock wall, with rocks now piling on top of him. Celesta X watched in unified anger. Metalla X charges his ki and stretches his arms out to each side. He screams as his ki rises. He throws his hands together, meeting them horizontally at the wrist. Chibi Virus stares right up at him. 

"You can't make a fool out of us, you little bastard!" 

Even with the insult being directed towards him, the Chibi Virus simply smiles. 

"You will go to hell!" exclaimed Metalla X, "Ice Barrier Beam!!" 

Just then, an enormous blue ki beam fires and flies right towards Chibi Virus. Everyone stops and looks on in total amazement, except Virus, who remains calm for some apparent reason. Chibi Virus holds his hands out to catch the blast. He holds it in front of him as a giant ki-blast. Metalla X gasped in complete shock. Chibi Virus jumps to the other side of the ki and kicks it away with tremendous ease. Omega X sits in shock, not even able to turn and watch the huge explosion that results from the blast. 

Dust and wind blow towards Mummymon's group, and they all scream frantically. Black War Greymon's lifeless body was lying on the ground. In the middle of the clearing dust, Chibi Virus chirps excitedly and pulls on Imperialdramon's head, which now appears to be unconscious. Virus watched on with a smile on his face. Chibi Virus leaps forward with a scream and punches Metalla X hard in the stomach before smashing him in the back. He drops down below the side of the cliff, where Omega X continues his futile struggle against his own Chibi Virus. Omega X gets knocked down. Metalla X raced up the side of the cliff again and delivers a strong punch to his Chibi Virus, throwing it backwards. 

War Angemon jumps into the air and begins throwing a barrage of ki-blasts at his Chibi Virus, but the little mosnter easily dodges each one 

Omega X lies on the ground, with his Chibi Virus on top. The monster punches Omega X's head back and forth. Another Chibi Virus holds Lillymon by her feet and smashed her into the ground. Mimi cried out angrily but was held back before the Chibi Virus would end up attacking her. 

Celesta X watched on angrily and she quickly clenches her fists. She grinds her teeth together and her eyes were now fueling with a burning rage, that was slowly building up and consuming her from within. She couldn't stand seeing anymore of this pain and torture. 

"Stop it!!" 

Another Chibi Virus kicks Silphymon at the side as if he were a piece of garbage. Celesta X's eyes widen in fear and pain. She can't even get off the ground. Shakkoumon falls to the ground, grunting as he lands with a loud thud. 

"I'm begging you to stop this!!!" 

Virus smiles right back at Celesta X and ignores her please. He was seemingly enjoying everything that he was seeing. It was all just entertainment for him, nothing more. But it was sick torture for Celesta X to witness. Virus looks over to her and chuckles. 

_"Just a little bit more. You're almost there._ Ok! Playtime is over children! You can kill them now!" 

Celesta X screamed in horror and starts to tremble with anger. She raised her fists, growls to herself and her hair started to glow. 

_"Here it comes! Come on! Come on, Hikari!_ All right, Chibi Viruses! Kill them all!" 

"No! Wait!" exclaimed a voice. 

Celesta X gasps and then looks right over towards Black War Greymon, who was now crawling over towards her with the last amount of energy that he has left in his body. Virus takes notice of this and growls. 

"What's this?!" 

"Hikari…" 

"Black War Greymon!!" 

Celesta X watched as Black War Greymon came crawling in between her and Virus. 

"Black War Greymon? What are you doing?" 

"Hikari… Hikari Kamiya… Child of light…" 

Celesta X gasped and looked right over towards him with her beautiful blue eyes. The dark mega coughs and looks towards her. 

"Let the pain… Go… Let it go… It's not a bad thing to fight for justice… Please, stop begging him… He won't listen to you… He has no conscience… Follow your own instincts, Hikari… You don't have to suppress you're feelings anymore." 

Celesta X brushed her long, blonde hair away from her face and nods to everything that Black War Greymon is telling her. Now she finally understood. She has no problem killing any digimon that decides to threaten her friends or herself, but she's scared to even fight Virus since she doesn't know how to unleash her hidden Amazing Grace powers. 

Virus takes notice of this and grins. 

"Eww. What a touching little speech. It's so good to know that you're alive, Black War Greymon. But I have business to take care of," Virus said. 

Black War Greymon chuckles to himself and places his hand over Celesta X's and sheds a tear over his eye. This was the first time that an artificial actually let out any kind of an emotion. Celesta X shared the same tear and nods to herself. 

"Hikari… Save the two worlds… Save this world and save your own, save the nature that I love… Now I realize what its… like to… have a heart…" 

Virus walks over calmly and then blasts through Black War Greymon's holed chest and watched as more black liquid came spewing out, as if his heart was destroyed at that very last minute. It looked as though Black War Greymon had already developed that heart but it was quickly taken away by the heartless artificial. Celesta X sits there with a shocked look on her face. Black War Greymon lets out one last breath and then quickly explodes into fragments of data. Celesta X watched as the data floated past her and towards the skies. Celesta X stared at them in stunned silence. 

"Ha. Yet another soul, that you could have saved, Hikari." 

[SSJ2 Gohan's Japanese theme "The Spirit vs. The Spirit" plays] 

Celesta X sits there and sees visions of herself playing with many innocent baby digimon and taking care of them. She then visions her friends hanging out with her and visions her own future as a mother and a schoolteacher. Then she visions nature itself. 

_"Black War Greymon loved life, even though he was an artificial. He just realized what it was like to have a heart, but now it was taken away. It was stolen from him by this monster… I must protect everybody and nature. I must protect the two worlds… TK… Tai… Wizardmon… and now Black War Greymon… I can't stand seeing this pain anymore…"_

Suddenly, a bright flash of light rushes past her and her body starts to glow with a bright, pink aura. Virus turns around and takes notice of this. 

"Hmm?!" 

Celesta X sits up and then she screams out angrily as the pink aura of light started to consume her. She felt his ki level increasing tremendously. Now there was dust and debris floating up all around her, but the dust is all pushed back in a circle all around her. The pink aura of light quickly faded away and then there stood a new figure within the bright, pink light. 

Virus watched, wide-eyed. The fight that was taking place has now completely stopped. All eyes are now on Celesta X. Omega X looks up smiling. War Angemon's Chibi Virus goes wide-eyed. 

"Kari!!" exclaimed War Angemon. 

************************************************************************************* 

**Odabia. Kamiya Residence**

"My little girl! What's happening to her?!" Mr.s Kamiya asked frantically. 

"Honey. No, this is a good thing. Our little girl has grown up." 

"Oh, my baby girl… Make mommy proud." 

************************************************************************************** 

**Matsuki Residence**

"Go for it! I believe in you!" 

The boy held his artistic poster board to show his full support for another new hero of his. In this case, she would be his first heroine. 

************************************************************************************* 

**Azulongmon's Domain**

X nodded approvingly and looks over towards his two colleagues. They were just as assured as the masked man. 

"She's unleashed Amazing Grace. Now the balance of power has shifted. The balls in your court now, Hikari." 

************************************************************************************** 

**War Games Venue**

Now standing in the pink light was a new warrior, and much different from Celesta X. In fact it was Celesta X, but in her new Amazing Grace form. Her eyes were now blue as the heavens, her long blonde-hair was now flowing out from the wind blowing around her, her boots were now covered by the symbols of the crest of light. Now there was a pink vest with moon-crest symbols on each side. There was a long, staff in her right hand. She now has red-gloves. There were now four-wings on her back that spread-out, much like an angel. She was now a living, breathing guardian angel sent to protect both worlds. The pink transformed into a more gold color. 

Virus stared right over towards her. Celesta X twirls her staff around and throws it to her left hand. She gets into a fighting stance and stares right over towards Virus with her blue eyes locked onto his own. 

Kari has finally done it! After everything that she has endured! Now the sleeper has awakened! She has not achieved the Amazing Grace power! And it all comes down to this historic showdown! From the fights with Myotismon, the Invaders, the Demon Corps, the Digimon Kaiser and even Burizalor! Can Celesta X finally show what she's really made of?! 

["The Spirit vs. The Spirit" ends] 

[Digimon Zero Two second ending theme "Itsumo Itsumo Demo" plays] 

[Preview] 

Omega X: Hey, it's me Tai! See, what did I tell you guys? She had the power within her! 

War Angemon: This is unbelievable. 

Virus: My Chibi Viruses! Attack her and show no mercy! 

Chibi Viruses: Yes, sir! 

Angemon X: No way! She's taking them apart one by one! 

Metalla X: Not only has her strength increased, but so has her speed. Something I lacked… 

Omega X: Now you're going to pay, Virus. You're going to pay for all you're crimes. 

Virus: So, you really think you can put a dent on my perfect body, Hikari? I advise you not to take you're eye off the game. You're making the same mistake that Dimitri made. 

Celesta X: Is that so? Why don't you try me? 

Sora: No way! She's evenly fought with him! 

Omega X: Not so fast. Just watch closely. 

Virus: No! How could you do this?! Two punches staggers me?! 

Izzy: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two! 

**Celesta X's Unleashing! Amazing Grace Staggers Virus With Two Punches!**

Joe: You don't want to miss this! 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: Hey, guys! Well, it's the moment you've been waiting for. Actually, this one of the greatest moments in the series. Kari takes front stage and takes over after her brother. If you're a big Kari like myself, then you're going to enjoy these next chapters. 

Max: Now you'll see why Takato looks up to Kari during the Tamers Saga. 

SSJ4T: Oh and I suggest you download 'The Spirit vs. The Spirit' theme. It's really an awesome theme, especially during Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 transformation. You'll see why I chose it for Celesta X's ascension. I got the idea of Celesta X's Amazing Grace appearance from bits and pieces of Sailor Moon. 

Coral: I can tell that she's sort of Sailor Moon-based. 

SSJ4T: Yeah and a little bit of a goddess. Until then, be sure to read the fanfiction.net premiere of the newly rewritten final D-Reaper chapters. We're out of time! Peace! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	26. Celesta X’s Unleashing! Amazing Grace St...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Virus, Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: I've got nothing much to say here but to check this fic out. Kari takes her power to the next level and you'll see why. Before I go there, I want to reply to a review made by Lady Enraged. No, I'm not a commentator during the battle. As you should know, it's the Gazimons that are commentating and they're apart of the story. How is that inconsistent? It is not me doing the commentating. Besides, it doesn't seem my readers are lost and confused. You must mean my pre- and post-comments after each story. Yes, that's where I make comments but I separate that from the story itself. You probably got lost since first reading it. Anyway, with that hopefully cleared up, let's move on with the fic. Enjoy! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**Celesta X's Unleashing! Amazing Grace Staggers Virus With Two Punches!**

**Outside of Tokyo, Japan. War Games Venue**

There was a huge power increase taking place amongst the whole group and it wasn't Virus this time around, nor was it Omega X. But rather, it was now coming from Celesta X. She finally was unleashing her anger after years of hiding and allowed her Amazing Grace to come forth. 

Celesta X stood powering up as the ground shook around her and rocks were slowly starting to rise above the ground. She screams as her ki was quickly starting to increase into new heights of power. The ground underneath her feet begins to give way. Small rocks slowly rise to the air. Virus smiles as he watches on, not worrying about what was now going to happen next. 

"What?! What the hell is going on?!" exclaimed Metalla X. 

"It's… It's… incredible!" shouted Angemon X. 

"Her ki is increasing! Kari did it! She finally did it," War Angemon managed to mutter out. _"Way to go, Kari."_

Imperialdramon struggled to look down at Celesta X and a shocked expression came across his face. 

"Wow?! Is that Kari?! Kari!!" 

The other digimon show no reaction, leading to believe that they were just as shocked or unconscious after being beaten down by the Bio-Viruses. Omega X looks up with a smile on his face. 

"That's it, Kari. You're doing it. You finally are able to achieve the Amazing Grace, just like I promised." 

Virus laughs at what he was looking at and that was Celesta X's ever-growing ki power. He wasn't shocked nor was he pleased. 

"So, is that it?" 

Celesta X remained silent as she continued to concentrate on the power that was flowing through her and making her stronger along the way. 

"You're just like Dimitri! You can't beat me by simply increasing your power." 

[Cell Junior's English theme plays] 

The Chibi Viruses all turn their attention back to the digimon and went back to work by pulverizing them. A Chibi Virus smiles and punches Angemon X hard in the side of the face. Zudomon gets thrown back into the side of the cliff. Altur Kabuterimon gets beaten up and then thrown down onto the ground. Another Chibi Virus lands, Metalla X lands right behind him. He hits Metalla X back, then grabs Metalla X by his hand and begins to spin him around. He threw Metalla X away. 

Mummymon and Bill continue the watch on the battle. They were just as terrified as ever at these turn of events and had no idea of what was soon about to happen to them if they were not to leave as they were told to do so earlier ago. 

Chibi Virus picked Omega X up by his neck, while Omega X merely chuckled. He dropped Omega X off the side of the cliff, and then hits him into the cliff. Omega X bounced off the side. 

"Stop it!!" exclaimed Celesta X. 

Lighting starts to crackle in her aura just a bit. Celesta X was feeling a surge of power entering her as she continued to watch on the punishment being inflicted on her friends and brother. Virus looks back at her, with his eyes starting to widen. 

**"I SAID- STOP IT!!!"**

Another Chibi Virus flies forward and punches Silphymon right in the face. Two Chibi Viruses land behind War Angemon and Leomon. They then catch the two warriors off guard. 

**"DAMN IT! I SAID, STOP IT!!!"**

Virus smiled, but then his eyes widen. The ground breaks up under Celesta X's feet. Virus gasps and takes notice of her ever increasing power. 

"I see now. This is it!!" 

Celesta X glares right over at her adversary with hateful eyes. It now looked as though her heavenly blue eyes were changing into a more golden, translucent color. She growled under her breath and grinds her teeth together in sheer anger. Her hair starts to flow along the strong winds and glow the same golden color that were sparkling in her eyes. Her body starts to slowly transform. Several armor parts were forming on her chest and legs. Gloves formed in her hands. She screams, and Virus takes a step back away. The ground cracks under her. 

"She's doing it! Yes, it is time!!" 

Dust and rocks are thrown all about by just the single force of Celesta X's hidden power. Omega X chuckled. Mummymon and the reporter both watch on in amazement. A golden shockwave travels out from Celesta X. 

"They're like true monsters!" exclaimed Mummymon, "They're not digimon! They're mutants!" 

Just then, another shockwave hits them, which easily threw them all backwards. 

************************************************************************************** 

**Worldwide view**

Suddenly, just about every television set across the digital world and earth itself were quickly shut off and immediately lost transmission from the live coverage of the War Games battle. The crowd all over both worlds could only look on confused and frightened. Others started riots after becoming impatient with their satellite transmissions going on the fritz. 

************************************************************************************** 

**Odaiba. Kamiya Residence**

Even the Kamiya residence lost transmission of the War Games, which quickly causes Mrs. Kamiya to panic. She gasps, screams and faints. Mr. Kamiya was there to catch her just in time. 

"Honey!!" 

"Oh, my baby girl… If only I knew how my children are doing. This nightmare better end soon…" 

_"C'mon, kids. You have to pull through for you're mother and I. It's all on you're shoulders,"_ Mr. Kamiya thought. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Matsuki Residence**

"Aw, nuts! Now I won't know what happens next!" 

The boy was bummed out over the fact that he was unable to watch the remainder of the battle. It had just gotten to the best part. However, his television started to regain picture and the boy turned to see a celestial warrior standing in the center of the battlefield. The boy's eyes glistened with joy. 

"Yes! It's back, but how?" 

Unfortunately, the boy started to ponder and watched the showdown. Somehow, Takato had become one of the lucky few to witness the remainder of the fight. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Azulongmon's Domain**

"So, it has come to pass. Hasn't it, X? Kari has harnessed the power of Amazing Grace?" Gennai asked. 

"Yes. Legend has it that the one who harnesses the power of the legendary fusion warrior first will have a sibling that harnesses the Amazing Grace power. In a way, Kari has inherited a hidden power just like her brother before her. It's mind boggling, yet it does not surprise me." 

"What makes you say that?" Azulongmon pondered. 

"Simple. It's a secret that must never be revealed," X replied while fixing his facemask. _"Only I know the truth."_

**************************************************************************************** 

**War Games Venue**

Back on the battle site of the War Games, the dust begins to clear away. Virus stares right over towards his opponent. Celesta X's shadow can be seen through the dust cloud. Lighting cracks inside all over her body. Mummymon's gang all begin to recover to look at what was taking place. They all watch in fear and astonishment. Metalla X looks up gasping. Angemon X watches the cloud rising. War Angemon turns around, wide-eyed. Omega X simply just grins at what he was looking at. The cloud finally separates. The newly-transformed Celesta X, in her 'Amazing Grace' form, stands in its place. Her hair was now blowing along with the strong winds that surrounded her. She held onto her staff tightly and slowly places it onto the ground. She sports a strong, pink aura with cracks of lighting running right through it. 

[Evanescence "Going Under" plays] 

"As the true guardian of light, I will not allow you to go unpunished for this, demon," Celesta X said with a more mature feminine tone to it. 

There were now no signs of her normal child-like voice. Even the faint voice of Gatomon was no more. It was as though she were a completely different person, but remained the same individual in the inside. 

She walks forward to Virus. Now even Virus is scared of Celesta X's new power and new form. He watches in wide-eyed amazement. Celesta X stops, staring right up at him with her staff in one hand. 

Virus stares at her in shock for a few seconds, and then finally regains composure of himself. His gaping mouth now turns into that of a smile. 

"Finally, you've managed to unveil your real power, Hikari. Now its time for the games to be a lot more interesting." 

Celesta X looks right down over towards Virus' hand and quickly slaps it away with her staff. This easily catches Virus off guard. Her staff was faster than Virus can even see at what he's doing. Celesta X smiles and holds her staff in place. 

"Huh?!" 

He looks down at his hand and noticed a large cut formed on it, as a result of being swiped by the staff. He looked over at the staff's end and it had a small blade on it and a trail of green ooze dripping at its tip. 

"Impossible! You cut me! Damn you!!" 

Virus goes and leaps forward at Celesta X, but she quickly phases out twice as fast than the speed of light. Celesta X suddenly appears right in front of a Chibi Virus, who was previously attacking Angemon X. The Chibi Virus smiles at her, but Celesta X glared right over at it. The little monster leaped forward and Celesta X dodged it, and then stuck her arm out to hit it in the neck. She easily decapitates the Chibi Virus and the head explodes into a cloud of green dust. The monster's body falls to the ground and explodes. Another Chibi Virus comes flying out of nowhere but Celesta X saw it coming and drives her staff right through its chest, causing the little creature to explode. 

Virus watched, with a wide-eyed expression. He gasped at what he had just witnessed. 

"I can't believe this! After everything we attempted to do to beating these things, and she destroyed two with just two simple hits!" exclaimed Metalla X. 

"Hikari! You're amazing!" shouted Angemon X. 

"I'll say. What an upgrade!" replied Garudamon. 

Omega X simply chuckled to himself. He knew that his sister would pull through after all. All she needed was something to push her final button. 

"You did it, Kari. See, I told you a little faith would help." 

War Angemon sits up, while pushing away the rubble on top of him. He stared in wide-eyed belief at what his good friend just did. 

"Hi…Kari? Is that the child of light I see?" 

Celesta X looks right down to see the fallen bodies of Imperialdramon and Lillymon. Two Chibi Viruses were standing over them. She disappeared and reappeared right beside the two fallen warriors. She glared over at them. Virus spins around to spot Celesta X in her new location. 

["Going Under" ends] 

"Impossible!!" 

"Her speed! It has increased!" exclaimed Metalla X. 

"I can't believe her speed. She's as fast as Virus, maybe even a little faster," said Leomon. 

[Final Fantasy VII "Jenova Battle" theme plays] 

Two more Chibi Viruses fly down to help their other two comrades out. All four little monsters chirp angrily over at Celesta X. Two of them pick up Imperialdramon by his head and smile. Celesta X walks right over towards them. The two Chibi Viruses holds up their claws to Imperialdramon's throat. Celesta X doesn't stop her advance, and the monster's claws extend. She then stops, and the monsters lower Imperialdramon just a bit. They both look up at her, while she extends her arm out to blast them. Electricity runs down her arm. 

The Chibi Viruses stared at Celesta X wide-eyed, then narrow their eyes angrily and resumed their threatening of Imperialdramon's life. The mega began to speak under his breath. 

"Kari… Don't worry about Lillymon and myself… just kill these things." 

Celesta X glares at the monsters. Lighting jumps about across her face. One of the two Chibi Viruses back away, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. They both leap up into the air and try to escape. The other two hold their claws closer to Imperialdramon's neck. 

"Do it, Kari!" Lillymon exclaimed. 

Suddenly, lightning crackles over Celesta X's hand. A ki-blast begins to form. The two Chibi Viruses stare at him, shocked. They realize at what she was going to do next. Drops of sweat runs down their faces. Celesta X stares through her spread fingers over towards the two digimon and the two Chibi Viruses. She lowers her hand a bit, and the two Chibi Viruses throw Imperialdramon forward. They leap into the air, in order to blast them away. Lillymon screams as the blast hits and explodes. The Chibi Viruses chirp happily. 

Virus watches the Chibi Viruses, and then looks up right above him. The Chibi Viruses all gasped and turned around. Hovering above and behind them is none other than Celesta X, with both Imperialdramon and Lillymon under her arms. She vanished and reappeared down on the ground. She lays the two down near War Angemon and phases right out. She reappeared behind the Chibi Viruses above the edge of the crater. The two tiny monsters turn around, and Celesta X immediately meets them with a swift kick. The two monsters explode. Celesta X stares at the Chibi Viruses' remaining dust cloud with intensity. Metalla X and Angemon X watch in open-mouth awe. 

"I don't believe this!" exclaimed Shakkoumon. 

"This can't be true…" muttered Dinobeemon. 

Omega X simply chuckled with his sister's actions, which wasn't all too surprising to him. Virus watched Celesta X from below with wide-eyed anger. Celesta X shifts her gaze downward. 

Celesta X lowers herself down onto the ground. Virus glares over to her with an angry look on his face. 

_"I see. So this is the power of her anger. Very well then. Let me be your audience for a while."_

He looks over at four Chibi Viruses. They all smile and fly towards Celesta X. All four stop beside her. Four more join in from another side. The eight all come in from different sides. Pink ki explodes outward, and very little is seen in the resulting dust cloud. Parts of Celesta X are visible, and the Chibi Viruses are seen flying around him periodically. Much like vultures ready to feast on a dead carcass. Four of them fly at Celesta X inside the cloud. She screams and leaps forward, throwing them at opposite sides. She kicks two and they explode. The other Chibi Viruses back away slightly 

"That woman is far above everyone else. She's gone beyond the level I've been trying so hard to achieve for all these years. This can't be happening… This can't be true!" exclaimed Mummymon. 

_"Well believe it, bandage boy. It's going to be a woman that saves the two worlds and I for one, am happy about that,"_Arukenimon says to herself. 

Bill hangs upside down from a tree with a frightened look on his face. 

"She... She may win, ladies and gentlemen! What an incredible turn of events! That woman is fighting against the small creatures and winning. Hey Ted, don't miss this!" 

"Um. The camera isn't working anymore." 

"What?! This is the damn story of the century! Do something! Fix it, you dumb ass!" 

["Jenova Battle" theme ends] 

The six remaining Chibi Viruses watch Celesta X angrily. They all leap forward. Celesta X tosses her staff into the air and stops each of their attacks. They each fall to the ground. The staff dropped back to the waiting hand of Celesta X. The Chibi Viruses sit up and look back at Celesta X. She throws her hands up and screams. A pink ki expands out from her, but then it changes into a more golden color. The light penetrates the clouds in the sky and casts a glow on the surrounding area. The Chibi Viruses are thrown away from Celesta X into rock ledges. The light fades away, the dust settles. Celesta X lowers her arms and a grin formed across her beautiful face. 

"She's taking apart those Chibi Viruses as if they were nothing more than trash!" exclaimed Mimi. 

"And she hasn't weakened. After using so much energy, she isn't even tired," said Angemon X. 

War Angemon landed beside Omega X and helped him up onto his feet. 

"Are you alright, Tai?" 

"So, what do you think, TK? I told you that she could do it." 

He chuckles to himself and looks over towards Celesta X with a smile on his face. War Angemon narrowed his eyes, then looks back at the battle. 

"Kari…" 

The Chibi Viruses climb out from under the rocks and debris that had piled onto them. Two of the Chibi Viruses leaps into the air. One throws a Flower Cannon and the other uses a Wing Blade. Celesta X quickly jumps into the air and avoids these two attacks, and the other four Chibi Viruses appear on either side of him. They fly past him, higher into the air. One throws a Terra Force and the other uses a Fist of the Beast King. Both blasts hit Celesta X. The last two Chibi Viruses move and go again. One shoots out a Positron Laser and the other uses Static Force. 

Omega X and War Angemon watch on from the side of the cliff, while Virus watches from the ground below. The six Chibi Viruses stare down to see what has resulted from their efforts. When they find out that Celesta X was perfectly fine, they gasp in horror. 

[SSJ Gohan's English dub theme plays] 

Celesta X glares up at them through narrow eyes. She throws up her arms, screams and raises his ki level. A golden ki explodes from out of her body. Four Chibi Viruses are caught by the ki. Celesta X appears behind the other. 

"I told you once and I'll say it again. I won't allow going unpunished for this! You're judgment day has come at hand!" 

She punches two Chibi Viruses in their midsections, and they separate each into two pieces, which both explode simultaneously. She then reappeared behind the other two Chibi Viruses. They both spin around and Celesta X delivers a devastating kick. Her foot hits the ground and pulls straight through it, still kicking the two Chibi Viruses each into two separate pieces. They all explode. 

Four more Chibi Viruses try to fly away, but Celesta X suddenly appears in their path. She kicks through two, spins around. She then flies to the other two and punches them each in them face. Their heads separate from their body and both parts explode. Celesta X looks down at the final two Chibi Viruses, standing by the crater. They scream and leap away, trying to escape. Celesta X vanished and reappeared behind them, then speeds ahead of them and elbows them. The two Chibi Viruses fly right through two nearby mountains and into the crater. As they drop into the crater, Celesta X meets them in midair and punches them. They both explode. An arm lies on the ground beside Celesta X's feet. She stomps on it, destroying it once and for all. When the small cloud of dust settles, nothing remains of the Chibi Virus. 

[SSJ Gohan's English theme ends] 

Virus stared right over towards Celesta X and was seething like never before. He was now pissed off beyond belief. 

"Argh! What at what you have done, Hikari!" 

"She's no longer hesitating," said War Angemon, "That's so unlike Kari. Her anger is overriding her reasoning. It's true. She's the strongest fighter and Virus has made the most fatal mistake. So much for being the perfect being." 

"Now, Virus. You idiot. You're going to have to live up to your crimes once my sister gets her hands on you. There's no way out but down," Omega X said. 

Metalla X watched in amazement at what he was seeing. Now Tai's own sister was stronger than he was at this very moment. Metalla X was furious at the fact that Kari is stronger than him now. 

"Dimitri! Take my staff. It shall give you the power to heal each and everyone of you," said Celesta X as she tosses her staff right over to Angemon X, without even looking. 

He quickly caught it and looks right over towards Celesta X. 

"Um, yeah. Sure, I won't let you down, Kari!" 

Virus quickly uncrossed his arms with his eyes widening. He cries out in extreme anger. Celesta X slowly ascends from inside the crater. Lightning crackles over her aura. She stares at Virus with hatred-filled eyes. She lands in front of Virus, and the monster prepares to fight her. Metalla X and Angemon X both watch on in amazement. Mummymon's group looks on in fear and astonishment. The digimon and the other fusion warriors recover from their battle with the Chibi Viruses. They finally are trying to pull themselves up. Omega X leaned up on War Angemon as the two stare out onto the battlefield. 

Virus stared at Celesta X angrily, but she stares hatefully right back. The showdown was now set and the fate of the two worlds were at stake. The winner will decide those worlds' fates. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Odaiba. Kamiya Residence**

The Kamiya parents were still unable to view the War Games. Mrs. Kamiya was snapping out her trance and looks up at the ceiling as if she were a mindless zombie. 

"Oh honey. Now it's driving her crazy! Hell, I'm going fucking mad! Why does the satellite have to cut us off at a moment like this! We deserve to know how our children are doing!" 

"Hikari… Taichi… Children…" 

_"Not to mention the fact that I'll have to place her in an asylum if our children don't make it out alive. Beat that monster! Like we've always said, a Kamiya…"_

**************************************************************************************** 

**Azulongmon's Domain**

X lifted his head up and hears out a call that sounds very so familiar. He had heard the pleading voices of Tai's parents. He finishes to what Mr. Kamiya was going to say. 

"…never quits." 

"Who are you talking to, X?" Gennai pondered. 

"Nobody." 

"You should have seen what Kari did! Those Chibi Viruses are out of the game! It's down to Virus and herself. Business is beginning to pick up!" 

"Yes, Azulongmon. Virus is in for the fight of this short life," X stated promptly. "I predict that Kari already has this battle won." 

The two were baffled by the masked man's sudden announcement. Gennai wasn't so sure if he could believe X. Maybe X was simply being overconfident over Kari's newfound abilities. Though, he cannot judge until what transpires on the battlefield. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**War Games Venue**

After defeating fourteen of the Chibi Viruses, Celesta X now has her eyes set on the one who created all of this chaos in the first place. She would now make Virus pay for every crime that he has committed ever since arriving in this time period. 

[Metallica "The Unforgiven" plays] 

Celesta X and Virus stare right over towards each other with the wind blowing among them. Virus sports quite an enraged expression. The wind blows up a little dust. Celesta X watches Virus, also more than a little angry. Lightning still runs through Celesta X's aura. The two look back at each other in silence. The wind picks up more dust intermittently. 

Angemon X landed next to the downed Imperialdramon. He lowers towards him and holds out the staff in his hand. 

"Davis? Davis?" 

Imperialdramon was unable to respond and looked just about out of it. 

"Good. He's still alive, otherwise, he would have been deleted much like Black War Greymon." 

Angemon X holds out the staff and points it over Imperialdramon's fallen body. He watches a electric golden energy wave shoot right through the tip and it enters Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon felt his energy supply refueled and his mobility brought back to him. Imperialdramon sits up and shakes himself out of his unconscious state. Angemon X jumps right over towards Shakkoumon and Silphymon. He does the same thing to them as he just previously did to Imperialdramon. The same electric energy wave entered their bodies and revived them. Imperialdramon is able to lift himself off from the ground and looks around. He sees Angemon X standing next to the two ultimates. 

"Dimitri, how is Kari doing?" asked Imperialdramon. 

"She's just incredible! I've never seen her like this before!" 

Imperialdramon looks back towards the battle and his eye widen in disbelief. Standing a few feet away, Celesta X still simply watches Virus. The giant dragon mega gasps at what he was seeing. 

Silphymon rises to his feet and rubs the back of his neck. 

"Is that Kari?!" 

"Amazing! What has just happened to her?" asked Shakkoumon. 

"Maybe that's what Tai was talking about," Silphymon said. 

"It sure looks like it and I, for one, believe it," replied Imperialdramon. 

Angemon X looks from Imperialdramon towards Shakkoumon. He speaks up to give them instructions. 

"Now, everyone, please leave this place quickly. I'm going to heal Omega X with this staff that Kari gave to me. Then I'm going to heal War Angemon." 

They still simply stare right over towards Celesta X in complete awe and disbelief. They have never felt this much power from one individual. 

"Hurry! We don't have much time!" exclaimed Angemon X. 

Silphymon nods and flies up into the air to get away from his spot. Shakkoumon soon follows right after him. Finally, without taking his eyes off the battlefield, Imperialdramon joins them. Angemon X watches Celesta X quietly and then leaves in pursuit. 

["The Unforgiven" ends] 

Back on the battlefield, Virus looked right over towards Celesta and he smiles. 

"Come on, Hikari!" 

[Godsmack's "Awake" plays] 

Celesta X quickly reacted and hunched right over, glaring over towards Virus. Virus smiled at her. Suddenly, Celesta X leaped right forward. 

"That's it! You're mine!" 

Virus' attempts to dodge Celesta X's attack, but no attack come forth. Virus looks up from above and sees Celesta X staring right down from high in the air. Virus stares angrily at him, then flies up to join him. Celesta X kicks, and Virus quickly phases right out. Celesta X turns around to look behind herself in order to find Virus. 

Omega X rises to his feet after being healed by Celesta X's staff, which Angemon X was holding in his possession. He looks back up at the battle. Angemon X's, and then War Angemon's, eyes follow up. Virus screams. Celesta X flies backward at what appears to be a pretty leisurely pace. Virus attacks, and Celesta X easily dodges each punch. Virus glares at her. 

"I'll get you!" 

He throws a kick, but Celesta X easily blocks it with an elbow thrust. Celesta X begins her attack, while Virus was able to dodge each punch. They both throw a punch at the same time, and end up hitting each other's fists. They both begin to attack each other, rather than one attacking and the other defending. Several more times, they punch each other's fists. Metalla X watches in absolute shock, as if he were appalled at what he was looking at. 

"Th… They're evenly matched!" exclaimed Metalla X. 

"Now I understand," said War Angemon, "I was wrong for saying that stuff to you Tai." 

"That's why you wanted to battle Virus first, right?" asked Angemon X. 

Omega X simply stands smiling and looking right down at the battle between Celesta X and Virus with great determination. 

"You wanted to demonstrate how Virus fought, right Tai?" War Angemon asked. 

Omega X nodded his head and looks back towards the battle with a grin on his face. 

Celesta X flipped backwards. Virus screams and holds out his hand. He throws a ki-blast, and Celesta X easily bats it away. Virus flies in and throws a punch in, but Celesta X dodges it and flies back towards the ground. Virus follows. Celesta X stops just a few feet above the ground. Virus jumps right in on top of her, but Celesta X disappears out of thin air. 

["Awake" ends] 

Mummymon's crew is stunned and frightened at what they were seeing. Skull Mammothmon was the first to speak his mind. 

"Oh my god!! This is intense!!" 

Bill keeps everyone up to date, even though the camera is broken and his microphone is gone. 

"Everyone! Our camera is broken, but I hope you still can hear my voice. Right in front of me, a fight between Virus and a angel warrior woman who was previously taking a beating is now taking place." 

Arukenimon sits on her hands and knees to the ground, but she stands up and starts cheering for Celesta X. She did this in order to show her full support of the female gender. 

"What a professional!" exclaimed Bill, "I am not going to leave here, everyone, for as long as the fight continues!" 

"Excuse me, dude. Your mike is gone," said Ted. 

Bill looked over his hand and then looks around his area. Then he sighed and lowered his head in shame. 

"Oh. Uh oh. I have been silenced for good." 

But he continued to search long and hard for his microphone, in order, to keep up to date with the fight that was taking place right before his very own eyes. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**New York City, New York**

The massive TV right in the center of Times Square in New York City was now just a blue screen with the words "Please stand by for a brief moment" displayed in white lettering. The crowd murmurs nervously, unsure of what has happened at the War Games. A middle-aged man speaks up among the crowd. 

"What the hell is going on?!" 

"Its obvious! Mummymon couldn't beat Virus!" exclaimed another young man. 

"Does that mean that those digimon have been defeated?" asked a woman. 

"Like oh my gosh, is this the end of the world?!" a teenage girl cries out. 

"No! It's the birth of a new era! Of course its the end of the world, you bimbo!" exclaimed another young man, "But also the end of that other world too." 

"No way. We're all going to die," said another middle-aged man. 

Everyone gazed up at the large screen in front of them with terrified looks on their faces. Not only did they fear for the destruction of the digital world, but also that of their own world. Now if they only knew what was really taking place at this very moment. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**War Games Venue**

Virus and Celesta X stare right at each other. Both watch each other angrily, but the difference is that Virus suddenly looks a little insecure. Below them, Boltmon and Arukenimon scurry away. Boltmon stops and looks back at them. 

"Hey Skull Mammotmon! Why are you still there?! Come on or you'll end up getting killed!" 

Skull Mammothmon lies on the ground, clutching at some rocks around him, and trembling in fear. 

"I… I can't move…" 

Mummymon peered over the small hill and looks right over towards his comrades with an impatient look on his face. 

"Why are those idiots still down there? No one but us professional fighters has any business being here in the first place!" 

Celesta X and Virus fly straight at each other. Their fists meet in the sky, sending out a small shockwave. They bounce about in the sky, creating a new shockwave each time they meet. Boltmon screams and dives into the ground, where Skull Mammothmon and Arukenimon already reside. Skull Mammothmon covers his head, whimpering to himself. Arukenimon sits in pretty much the same boat as Skull Mammothmon, whimpering and covering her head with her hands. A small piece of the ground right in front of her breaks up and hovers into the air. 

Celesta X flees back with Virus following her in hot pursuit. Celesta X lands right in front of Skull Mammothmon. Skull Mammothmon gapes at her, with his eyes widening. Virus screams and pulls back his fist. Skull Mammothmon screams and shuts his eyes tightly. Virus throws a punch, carrying a ball of ki with it. His hand smashes straight through the ground, creating a small crater. Small rocks rain down into the crater. Virus withdraws his hand from its hole in the ground. 

Skull Mammothmon falls to the ground. Virus looks up at Celesta X, standing between Skull Mammothmon and Boltmon on a small, raised platform of rock. Celesta X stares at him and Virus glares angrily back. 

"How did she get up there?!" 

Bill the Gazimon reporter looked back towards Celesta X in complete shock. 

"Hmm? Mm? Ah!" 

Bill looks up to see none other than Celesta X herself. 

"Im… Impossible," muttered Virus. 

Celesta X lifts off and lands back down in front of Virus. Virus watches in frustration and fury fueling in his eyes. Celesta X looks back at him with an angry, confident expression. Lightning cracks around her, despite the current lack of an aura surrounding her body. The Digi-Destined and the digimon all look down at the battle with awed expressions on their faces. 

"Good work, Kari!" commented Omega X. 

"This is all you're doing, Tai. Isn't it? Kari is reading each of Virus' moves well in advance," replied Leomon. 

"It's not just that," said Omega X, "My sister now is above Virus in every aspect possible. Believe me." 

"What do you mean?" asked War Angemon. 

"She'll win. Will she?" Imperialdramon asked. 

Shakkoumon nods in agreement while keeping his focus on the battle taking place at this very moment. Silphymon watches the battle silently but also seriously. 

"Can she actually defeat Virus?" asked Sora. 

Metalla X clutched his shoulder due to the fact that it was hurting since the fight with the Chibi Viruses and they pretty much beat the stuffing out of his arms and were able to immobilize it. 

_"Damn! Now there's yet another individual stronger than us,"_Matt said to himself in Metalla X's thoughts. _"I mean besides Tai of course."_

"Um, father," a voice said from behind. 

Metalla X turns to see Angemon X holding out Celesta X's staff in his hand. He places it over his young father and plans on healing him right now to get it over and done with. 

"Hold still, young father. This staff wil help heal your injuries and make you regain your strength," said Angemon X. 

Metalla X stares at the staff for a few seconds and then growls angrily to himself at the staff, in hopes that his own son won't heal him. But he had no choice, or else he would just have to suffer through the pain himself. 

"Ugh! Do I really have to depend on such a stupid staff?! I don't need to heal now! But I'll accept it, if it means to regain my strength," said Metalla X. "Damn it…" 

The staff shoots out a electric current and it flows right through Metalla X's body. His body was slowly recovering and getting back the strength that it needs to regain most of his power. 

[Disturbed's "Fear" plays] 

Virus screamed, pulling back his fist. He throws a strong punch, but Celesta X easily dodges it. Celesta X kicks, but Virus quickly disappears. Celesta X looks back up at the sky to see Virus. He flies towards Virus, but Virus pulls back his fist. As soon as Celesta X arrives, Virus shouts and begins his attack. With quick ease, Celesta X was able to dodge each punch being thrown at him. 

"This can't be!! I can't even touch her!!" 

They descend diagonally as they continue on their fight towards the skies and were now thinking of new strategies to combat each other. 

"All I need is one freakin' punch!!" 

Celesta X stares right up at him. Virus screams and punches, but only hits a small mountain. The dust settles. He looks around for Celesta X. He finally finds her hovering in the sky behind him, a good distance away. Celesta X glares down at him. 

Virus turns around, watching Celesta X in anger. He suddenly looks down with widened eyes. The view changes, and there standing right in front of Virus was none other than Celesta X. She was able to use super speed to appear from the sky above and down below the ground within a matter of milliseconds. 

"No! It's you!!" 

Virus glares right over towards her with hatred and fury, growling underneath his breathes. His skin begins to lighten up and a bright light radiates from his body. The mountain behind him explodes suddenly. Rocks rain down around the area. But as soon as the dust clears away, Celesta X was still standing completely unharmed. 

Celesta X quickly backs away and lands onto the ground. She stares right up towards Virus, as the evil artificial looks down at her with eyes full of anger and hatred. 

"Damn it!! Quit mocking me, child!!" 

Virus lands right in front of her and growls under his breathe. Now he was no longer being his cool and confident self, but rather was loosing his patience and sanity at the same time. 

["Fear" ends] 

"Don't be so overconfident now, Hikari. You don't really think that you can defeat me, do you? You naive child." 

Virus simply smiles and regains his cool composure. Celesta X remains completely serious the whole time. She then begins to speak. 

"Oh. I know I can." 

Virus's eyes widen in shock and he quickly gasps at her little comment. But then his eyes quickly narrow once more and his smile returns. 

"All right, kid. Then I'll let you see the full depth of my real power!" 

"What?! Is that possible?!" exclaimed Imperialdramon. 

"No way! You mean that he hasn't reached to his full potential power?" asked Silphymon. 

"No. No way… Not possible…" muttered Dinobeemon. 

"He's just saying that to scare Kari! He's bluffing!" exclaimed Angemon X. 

Omega X and War Angemon both stare out silently, and intently, over towards the two fighters. 

Suddenly, Virus begins to scream and raise his ki level to whole new heights. An aura encircles him, and then a small shockwave travels out away, and a massive golden aura enveloped him. Metalla X and Angemon X gasp at this turn of events. Mummymon watches on from a small hill. He quickly gets blown backwards by Virus' shockwaves. Virus' shouting continues, while rocks and debris start floating up into the air. Dust swirls around the area. 

"What?! It's a trick!" exclaimed Mummymon, "This has to be some kind of magic trick! Special effects!! It's nothing but a movie!!" 

"I can't believe you're still saying that, moron!!" Arukenimon exclaimed. 

The ground shakes all around them. The rising of Virus' ki begins to generate strong winds. Dust and debris fly straight out in a circle away from Virus. 

_"He's getting stronger! I can feel it,"_Kari said in Celesta X's thoughts. _"I better not let my guard down here."_

"I don't understand how, but he's increasing his power. That monster!" exclaimed Metalla X. 

"No! Kari! Look out!" shouted War Angemon, "Please, don't underestimate him!" 

"This… This can't be true… His power is tremendously high! Not even the Earth is able to withstand this much power!" cried out Lillymon. "I bet even the Digital World will feel this affect!" 

"What?! You mean we are all going to die?!" asked Mimi. 

"No! At least, I hope not." 

"This is not the time to say stuff like that!" cried out Joe. 

"Well, it looks as though our planet's atmosphere is unable to withstand this much pressure from a single entity. The earth may very well be destroyed if Virus keeps up at this very rate!" exclaimed Izzy. "Then, he'll simply move to the Digital World and begin a war path!" 

The children were now starting to worry as the ground was shaking and cracks were forming all over the place. Now places were becoming quite unstable as a result. 

"Is there any limit to his power?" asked Shakkoumon. 

"This whole place is shaking! I don't think our planet can handle this much pressure from a single force! It's freaking insane! Just like those natural disaster movies! Like Deep Impact!" exclaimed Imperialdramon. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Real/Digital World View**

Even in the two worlds, the ground was starting to shake. People were screaming and running away in tremendous fear. They now knew that Armageddon was soon coming, but they had no idea that Virus was just simply powering up his ki level. But it did seem like the end of the world of them. Even the Digital World's citizens were panicking and running away into shelters as fast as they could. 

Large cloud race overhead as people started to look up and run away from the piles of rubble falling from the buildings that surrounded them. 

"No! This is it! It's the end of the world as we know it!" exclaimed a middle-aged man. "We're all going to die!" 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Azulongmon's Domain**

The holy domain around the trio was trembling from Virus' sheer power. Azulongmon watched as areas of his kingdom were slowing caving deep down into the ground and dust clouds were forming in the skies. Gennai watched as nervously but Azulongmon knew that their area would remain safe and he would easily vanquish the destruction that was occurring in his realm. 

"Unbelievable! We can even feel out Virus' power rising from our domain!" Azulongmon exclaimed. "With this power, he'll level the Earth if he's not careful." 

"Not like he cares in the first place, X stated. "He doesn't plan on destroying the planet until he kills Kari." 

"She's got to be on her guard! I don't think she really knows who she's dealing with!" Gennai responded. 

"Stay focused, Kari. Just keep you're mind in control," the masked man said. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**War Games Venue**

Virus' ki was still rising without any possible end. Metalla X and Angemon X can barely hold their balance. Mummymon's group all started to get blown away by the huge winds that were closing in on them. A bright golden light envelops an entire section of the Earth with Virus at its very center. Finally, the light begins to die away. The dust begins to settle away. Even Omega X was surprised by Virus' sudden power increase from out of nowhere. He didn't even expect Virus to maximize his current power level. 

Virus still screamed as his ki continued rising to new heights. Partially hidden by the dust is Celesta X with lightning still sparking all around her. She's now and still is completely calm for some odd reason. She hasn't lost her balance due to the entire planet's trembling or its high winds. She stared right into the dust cloud, waiting for Virus to finish up. 

Mummymon is quickly thrown back against a nearby rock wall. He yelled out when he hits and grabs his head. Bill leaned against the same wall, upside down, right beside him. 

Omega X watched on from the air above. 

"Virus is finally showing us his true power," said Omega X. 

"What incredible power!" exclaimed Leomon, "It feels as if the entire planet was trembling. 

"Um, it was Leomon," replied War Angemon, "And this is definitely not a good thing. Kari better finish him off before he destroys our planet with this power he possesses." 

"How could it be possible, though?" asked Imperialdramon, "It can't be possible." 

Virus screamed with his ki still going up and reaching to all new heights of power. The position that he was in now overshadowed the ki levels of the other digimon. He felt as if he were the strongest after this quick power up. With that said, Virus finally finishes his power up and smiles over towards Celesta X. 

"Ah! How's that, Hikari?" asked Virus, "This is my true form! My true power! Now are you scared?! You better be! I'm now invincible with this upgrade!" 

Celesta X rolled her eyes back and stared right over to him. 

"Is that all you got?" 

Virus' eyes widen for a bit and he is open-mouthed in complete shock at what she just said. But he quickly regained his confident composure and chuckles to himself. It was obvious that he was getting cocky and overlooking his adversary. Lighting still runs around Celesta X. 

"Let me show you my fully evolved power! Shall I demonstrate?" Virus asked frantically. 

Virus suddenly leaps forwards and punches Celesta X right in her pretty, little face. His fist actually connected with her for once. He smiles at what he had just done and looks on finishing the job once and for all. 

"Damn! He's quick!" exclaimed Angemon X. 

"It's not just that his power has increased, but also his speed has become quite faster!" exclaimed Metalla X. 

Virus smiles down at Celesta X, but then his eyes widen in shock. He gasps at the realization that his punch had no effect on Celesta X whatsoever. Celesta X didn't even fall. She didn't even step back. Celesta X quickly opens her eyes and looks right up at Virus. Virus stares down at her with disbelief. They remain fixed in that position for several more seconds. Finally, Virus screams and pulls back his fist once again. Before he can throw his punch, Celesta X's own fist flies out and straight into Virus' stomach, imbedding itself in Virus' gut. Virus' jaw drops open and his eyes bulge out. He groans and steps back while holding his stomach with tremendous pain. 

Angemon X watches on in disbelief. Omega X lands near him with a smile on his face. 

Virus finally recovers, just as Celesta X flips forward and delivers a strong uppercut under the monster's chin. Virus flies back and lands on all fours, sliding further back through the dirt. He tries to stand up, and once more, he fails, falling onto his backside. He spits out green ooze and tries once more to get to his feet. 

"This… can't… be!!" 

Celesta X stares right over towards him with a determined look on her face. Now her abundance of lightning danced around her body. A sweat drop runs down the side of Virus' face. 

"She… injured me?? She injured me… with just two punches that connected?! How did she… do that?!" 

Virus almost falls again, but stepped back in order to catch himself. 

Metalla X looks on with shock on his face. The other Digi-Destined and the digimon all looked dumbfounded at the very moment. 

"What kind of power was that?" asked Imperialdramon. 

"She's stronger than Virus," said War Angemon, "But let's not forget. It's not over until it's over." 

"She's winning! Kari is winning! Amazing Grace is simply awesome!" exclaimed Angemon X. 

Omega X smiled and watched the battle quietly, but then he just remembered at what TK had just said about it being over until it is officially over. 

_"I just hope your right about that TK,"_Tai said to himself in Omega X's thoughts. 

Virus remained doubled over in extreme pain, his eyes bulging, and his jaw hanging wide open. Celesta X simply just stares right over to him angrily. 

Celesta X has Virus staggering with two fearsome punches. Has Amazing Grave lived up to its real expectations? Will this finally be the end of the War Games? Hurry up and finish, Hikari! 

[Digimon Zero Two second ending theme "Itsumo Itsumo Demo" plays] 

[Preview] 

Omega X: Hikari! It's time to finish this! You can't let Virus recover! He'll take advantage of the situation! 

Celesta X: Finish him off now. No, I want to make him suffer for a little while. 

Virus: I won't let you defeat me! I won't let you defeat me! 

Metalla X: She's knocked that bastard out of commission! 

Imperialdramon: Look! He's coughed out Sonja! Virus' ki is depleting! 

Omega X: Kari has won. 

Virus: Not so fast! I'm not going down that easily! If I die, then I'm taking every one of you with me! 

Celesta X: No! You can't! 

War Angemon: Kari, hang on! I'll stop you myself, Virus! 

Celesta X: **TAKERU!!**

War Angemon: I love you, Hikari… 

Celesta X: No! Takeru! 

Omega X: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two! 

**The Fully Evolved Body Breaks Down! The Fallen Angel of Hope: Takeru Admits Love to Hikari!**

Angemon X: Don't you miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Max: We're getting another taste of Hikari, sweet! 

SSJ4T: I hope you Kari fans are happy. I actually allowed her to be a strong feminine character without having her to take a bitchy attitude. 

Coral: Yeah, save that for Rika. 

SSJ4T: It comes to show that you don't have to be a bitch to be a strong feminine character. Kari just proved it now. It's her purity and anger that allowed her to get stronger. 

Coral: It's a shame, you know. I'll never get to be like that. 

SSJ4T: That's because you're not pure-hearted like Kari. You are a bitch at times. 

Coral: Oh so I have to be Miss Perfect like Kari, don't I? 

SSJ4T: sigh No. I didn't say Kari was perfect. She's not even close. She's simply pure not perfect. She was having self-doubts before ascending to Amazing Grace form. You better look yourself in the mirror and remind yourself that you'll never be pure. 

Coral: Sure, I'm pure evil. 

Max: That you are! 

SSJ4T: Ok, children. That's enough. Next time, it's plenty of more domination on Kari's part and a possible loss on the Digi-Destined side. Make sure to check out the latest Tamers fic. The battle against the D-Reaper's final form is getting underway! Until then, peace! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	27. The Fully Evolved Body Breaks Down! The ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Virus, Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them.

SSJ4T: Yo! We just had one hell of a Thanksgiving dinner. I hope everyone is having a happy holiday…

Coral: Yay! Time to get my Christmas list ready!

SSJ4T: Oh boy, I bet you're going to have a crap load on you're wish list.

Coral: Nah… Here take a look.

The author takes the saiyan's wish list and eyes bulge out of his head.

SSJ4T: Sweet merciful crap! That is too much! We can't afford this!

Coral: Please… I'll pleasure you…

SSJ4T: No! Besides, I'm already taken as it is…

Coral: Hmph, meanie…

Max: hey, guys! Whew, I ate like a pig!

SSJ4T; how many plates did youe at?

Max: about thirty… I lost count.

Coral: Feh, I can eat as much.

SSJ4T: I don't know how you guys do it. I'm already worn out as it is. Max, you like to do the honors?

Max: Cool. We don't own anything related to Digimon or Dragonball Z. Enjoy the fic!

* * *

(Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence)

**The Fully Evolved Body Breaks Down! The Fallen Angel of Hope: Takeru Admits Love to Hikari!**

**Outside of Tokyo. Japan War Games Venue**

The battle between Celesta X and Virus was now intensifying with Virus reeling back and feeling two painful shots from Celesta X. And those were just two simple punches that made contact. But these punches came from a fully powered up fusion warrior. Celesta X was now at one hundred percent of her very best and she would make it count.

Virus couldn't believe that he was being beaten at every aspect that he had worked so hard to accomplish. His adversary was now faster, stronger and more careful of how to use her abilities wisely. His anger was now getting the best of him and making his offensive attacks quite sloppy. Now he only has one chance of winning and that was to unleash everything that he has within his being.

Virus glares right over towards Celesta X, with an infuriated look on his face. However, she remains unchanged and stands there as calm as a statue. The digimon and the fusion warriors stand, watching nearby. Mummymon's group is, as always, hiding among some rocks. Ted works on the camera in order to get it fully repaired. Bill the reporter turns towards him.

"Hey, have you got the camera fixed yet?" asked Bill.

"Eh… Not yet. Rome wasn't built in a day!"

Bill looked right back towards the fight in anticipation to see what would now happen next.

"Then, can you at least fix the mike right about now? I don't want to miss the greatest battle in Earth's history!"

Mummymon cowered behind a rock, while whimpering as he stared out at Celesta X and Virus.

Virus glared out through his golden aura right over towards Celesta X. He then screams right through his clenched teeth, in order to make himself heard loud and clear.

"Damn you, Hikari!"

Nonetheless, Celesta X begins to walk calmly towards Virus with confidence on her face. Virus suddenly stops, watching her. Finally, Celesta X stops right in front of him. Virus stares angrily towards her with his face twisted with anger and confusion. Short half-screams escape his mouth through his clenched teeth. Finally, he screams and throws a kick towards Celesta X. Her arm flies up to block it with incredible ease. Virus screams and tries again, and again, and again. Each time with the same result.

"Damn it! How are you blocking them with such ease!"

Virus kicks again, but Celesta X is able to block it again. She stares right at him and then begins to scream. She jumps up and kicks Virus hard in his face. The monster is thrown backwards as a result of the kick's incredible force behind it. Virus slides through the dirt and rocks. Celesta X lowers her foot back down onto the ground.

Dust clears around Virus as he struggles to his feet, grunting. He sits on his hands and knees, panting, staring at the ground. He finally lifts his head to face Celesta X, with his eyes a little wide and blood running down his chin. Celesta X hasn't moved since putting her foot back down. Virus screams as he climbs up onto his feet. His aura reappears and then small rocks are lifted into the air around him.

_"No! This cannot be happening! She's just a teenage child! I am the fully evolved warrior with no equal! But how is Hikari able to rival my power! It's impossible!"_

Celesta X still hasn't moved from her spot. Virus continues his angry glaring right towards her.

_"I'm the ultimate fighter that stands above everybody else!"_

Celesta X slowly begins walking over towards her adversary. Virus' eyes widen a bit more as he looks over to see her approaching him. She takes a single step back, but Celesta X continues to march right on over towards him with cruel intentions. He leans forward and screams, trying to summon more strength into his being. He holds his hands out to either side and then huge energy beams flare up around his hands. The flaring fists then grow into two large energy beams.

"Oh no! Those are our Hands of Fate!" exclaimed War Angemon. "He's managed to purify them with dark energy!"

"That's not good, considering that Celesta X is a holy type," Imperialdramon frantically said, "Kari look out! They're unholy attacks!"

"Kari! Look out!" cried out Sora.

Omega X watched silently and was now starting to worry about what Virus could do with unholy attacks to his advantage.

But despite the appearance of the twin holy attacks, Celesta X continues her trek. Virus screams and throws each of them at Celesta X

"Now! Take these! Fists of Despair!"

He throws his arms out to either side, then shoots out two powerful beams straight out with tremendous force and it quickly shook the ground as they traveled out towards Celesta X as if they were torpedoes. Virus then crosses his arms together and brings the two beams in a sort of rotation-pattern. The beams fly straight at Celesta X, but then out of nowhere, she catches them both with her hands, with a beam in each hand. Virus gasped in utter horror.

"What! Impossible!" exclaimed War Angemon.

She held out the unholy beams out on either side of herself. Imperialdramon watched on with a shocked expression on his face.

"She stopped the unholy beams… She caught them with her arms… with ease…"

"Not possible and she didn't even die from the effects!" exclaimed Metalla X.

"Kari! Hang in there! You got him now!" exclaimed Angemon X.

Omega X remains silent as he watches on the battle and was not shocked but happy to see this turn of events. He knew that she would have this ability but he wondered how long she would remain this powerful before running out of energy.

Celesta X lets out a short scream with her aura flaring up a bit and causing the beams to quickly get shattered into small fragments of data.

"My power… My power is limitless," exclaimed Virus, "My best has yet to come, Hikari!"

He threw his head back and screamed out the last sentence, brought his arms up on either side as he raises his ki even more. Celesta X remains calm. Virus screams as he leaps into the air and fires a Positron Laser at Celesta X. The entire area is then bathed in a purple flash as the digimon watch the attack in silence. Celesta X stares up at it. Virus begins to laugh hysterically.

"What do you think of this!"

"I'm not impressed. You're wasting my time, Virus."

With that said, she simply bats away the beam away when it reaches her, and it flies back into the sky, exploding high up and lighting up the entire area. The Digi-Destined and Mummymon's group all watch in total shock and silence. Celesta X's arm remains in the sky. The purple light finally fades away within a matter of seconds.

Virus then fired a barrage of ki blasts from his fingertips. He begins to look happier, as it he were successful in the long run. Celesta X doesn't even move. Virus' eyes widen when he sees the result of his attack.

_"This… This can't be… They went right through her!"_

Celesta X stared at him, silently, completely unfazed from his last attack. There was not even a single scratch on her body.

_"This can't be true!"_

She remains silent and stoic.

Suddenly, Mummymon jumps up as if he has an idea up his mind and this catches his comrades' attention as they all stared up at him.

"All right, I've decided!" exclaimed Mummymon, "Hey guys! Now hear this! Hear me!"

They all gather around him and begin to listen to him as he begins to speak his mind.

"I'll invite that woman to my training sessions as an automatic senior student!"

"Huh! But what about us!" asked Skull Mammothmon.

"We paid you to train us," said Boltmon, "You mean your kicking us out?"

Mummymon turns towards them with a disgusted look on his face, and looked at them as if they were disposable trash.

"You idiots! You guys already have been expelled!"

"Oh no! Not us!" they both exclaimed in unison.

"Oh that's a great idea, Mummymon. With her in our school, she could help a thing or two about discipline. As a matter of fact, I could use an assistant of my gender," Arukenimon chimed in.

"Indeed. Indeed."

"Excuse me, Mummymon," Bill butted in, "But as far as I can tell, that woman is much stronger than yourself… No offense or anything."

"Sure she's good, but she can become quite better if she can control her powers."

Ted looked over towards them with a disgusted look on his face and eventually rolls his eyes. He couldn't believe their stupidity and how they are taking this situation very lightly.

"With my guidance, she can become stronger than she is already," Mummymon rambled on.

"Ahh! Good idea!" exclaimed Bill.

Ted sighs and gives them a strange look while going back to work on the broken camera.

"That's it. Virus has met his match," said Angemon X, "He'll soon realize that he can't win."

"He just won't give up, though," replied Izzy.

The others just watch on in stunned silence. War Angemon was now paying attention to what Celesta X was doing and was now starting to worry if she would eventually lose control of herself and turn on the him and the other Digi-Destined. He will just have to see and find out.

Virus stares down over at Celesta X as she begins walking over towards him. Virus backed away with a frightened yelp. They both stop and Celesta X stares up at him with cold, blue eyes full of hatred.

"What are you so afraid of, Virus? Isn't this what you wanted? I told you! I told you what would happen if you were to anger us. But you didn't listen!"

Now, Virus felt terror for the first time, and he was soon regretting making Celesta X so angry by teasing her. Since, he was the one who made Celesta X stronger than himself.

"Now you're going to find out what real fear is when I kill you. You hear me? Kill you!"

Virus' eyes widen as he screams and leaps back up into the sky above. He was now having a case of the limber tail and flying off from the nightmare that he unleashed. Celesta X watches him calmly. The digimon stared up at him. The artificial flies several hundred feet into the air before finally stopping.

"Hey look! He's running! He's getting away," Joe exclaimed excitedly.

"Looks like we won," Mimi said.

"No, it's not over. Not by a long shot. He's up to something," War Angemon, "But what?"

Virus pulls back his arms above his head to one side, cupping his hands together. An orange flash of energy was now beginning to form in the middle of the palm of his hands.

**"TE-R-RA!"**

Suddenly, the orange ki begins to quickly begin to converge in his hands.

"He can he use that! No, Virus! Don't do it! You're going to regret it," exclaimed Omega X.

In the sky above, Virus can no longer be seen by the visible eye, but rather, a large orange sphere of powerful energy now occupies his entire position.

"This is the ultimate Terra Beam! It will force enough energy to rip open a hole from this world to your own, Digi-Destined! I'm going to blow up the two worlds with this incredible force! Not even you and this planet can withstand it! Ha! Ha! But, who fucking cares! Ha! Ha!"

"No stop! Are you insane!" exclaimed Imperialdramon.

Celesta X stares up at him, still completely calm as ever. But how could she be clam at a dangerous situation as this. Doesn't she realize that the two worlds may very well get blown into smithereens as a result of this one large attack? She doesn't seem so.

**"BEAM!"**

(Rob Zombie "Never Gonna Stop Me" plays)

Virus thrusts his arms forward and tosses his attack right down. The Terra Force races forth. The Digi-Destined and the digimon watch in shock and terror as it continues towards the surface of the Digital World. And of course, Mummymon's group is completely stunned and crapping in their pants, but not literally.

"He did it! We're all going to die!" exclaimed Metalla X.

Celesta X watches the Terra Force, undaunted. Just then, she begins to speak and chant what seemed to be some sort of angel language. It sounded a bit Latin and had a holy feel to it. And then she thrusts her hands upwards and shoots out an orange beam of energy. It looked similar to the Terra Force but she chanted it as a different attack.

**"Seven Heavens of Light!"**

She then shoots it right up and counters Virus' Terra Force. Virus stares right down at the giant beam of orange ki set forth on Celesta X. He recoils when it flies straight back at him, propelled by a much smaller, but apparently stronger, beam of holy energy.

**"WHAT! NO!"**

The Seven Heavens beam continues straight up towards Virus. They slow down, and Celesta X's Seven Heavens beam begins to expand our further, throwing up dust all over the area. The fusion warriors and the digimon grunt and scream against the strong winds while Mummymon's crew can't even remain on the ground.

Virus watches it, unable to make any kind of coherent noises, although he appears to be struggling to curse to himself. Celesta X's Seven Heavens beam continues to grow, easily overtaking Virus' Terra Force. Virus watches, screaming.

"It's larger than mine!"

And still the Seven Heavens beam expands, completely engulfing Virus'. Virus screams as the expanding walls of the Seven Heavens beam begins to engulf him, as well, before continuing out into the outer space of Earth's orbit. Celesta X stares calmly into the sky as the lighting slowly begins to turn to normal.

("Never Gonna Stop Me" ends)

* * *

After the lighting in the sky quickly started to fade away, everything seemed really calm at the very moment to say the least. Metalla X emerges from a mound of dust and sand, and he looks up. All he could see was Celesta X.

_"She did it! Awesome! She broke that huge ass Terra Force with a Seven Heavens beam and knocked Virus right out of orbit! There's no doubt that she has won this battle," _Matt said to himself in Metalla X's thoughts.

Silphymon, Shakkoumon, War Angemon and Imperialdramon all manage to free themselves from the sand that was burying them. Just then, an arm emerges and Leomon manages to pull himself out from under the sand. Nearby, Angemon X recovers as well. The other digimon all manage to pull themselves up along with their human partners. Omega X was the last to pull himself up from the sand. They all remain sitting down on the sand for a few moments, until War Angemon finally stands up.

"What! I can still sense his ki!" exclaimed War Angemon, "I know it sounds crazy, but it's true!"

"Virus is still alive!" Angemon X cried out.

"That's impossible!" shouted Imperialdramon.

Omega X gasped, stands up and looks right up into the sky above to see if they were right or not. And the truth of the fact is that they were right. Virus is still alive.

Virus stares right down at Celesta X with a possessed look of rage on his face. His mouth was now twisted with both the combination of shock and anger. But he didn't look the same as before. He was now partially disfigured. The top of his head, mainly his two head crests on the top of his head, was now gone. Along with that his left arm, a wing, most of his right leg, and a foot on the other leg were now gone. Virus could only look on with shock at what happened at his precious artificial body. A satisfied look comes across the face of Celesta X.

_"She's already exceeded me, War Greymon. Ever since that day, her power has been beyond that of a digital fusion warrior. I never knew that she and Gatomon had it in them," _Tai said in Omega X's thoughts.

_"Neither did I, until that very day," _replied War Greymon, _"I can surely remember it as if it were yesterday."_

* * *

_Flashback_

_Back in the training time chamber, Omega X and Celesta X both locked hands. Struggling against one another, they finally both flip away to either side. Celesta X falls to her hands and knees, breathing heavily. Omega X, also breathing heavily, remains on his feet. Celesta X suddenly jumps up and they begin sparring once again. Omega X dodges or blocks each of Celesta X's head on attacks. _

_"That's it, Kari. You've been controlling your power quite well." _

_While Omega X was busy fielding the punches, Celesta X super kicked him in the gut. Instinctively, Omega X elbows her in the face, throwing her aside. Celesta X bounces away and lands hard on her feet. _

_"Whoa! Was that a little too much? I never want to do this again. I don't feel right for hitting my own sister. But if that is what you wanted, I guess you're going to learn it the hard way." _

_"Yeah."_

_Celesta X slowly pushes herself off of the ground, and Omega X chuckles. _

_"Hey, Kari. Lets leave off here. We've been practicing for over twenty hours now. Lets take a break. We're definitely going to need it, especially me. I need to sleep." _

_With that said, he turns around and walks towards the bedroom while clutching his injured shoulder. _

_"Tai…" _

_Omega X stops at where he was at and then turns right around to see Celesta X slowly rising up on her own two feet. He could feel her ki level sky rocketing within a matter of seconds. Celesta X pulls herself back up and was now sporting a bright golden aura, with her hair flowing out as if the wind were blowing. _

_"Do we really have to stop?" _

_Omega X watches in shock and notices that she was smiling over towards him. He begins to wonder why and was surprised to see that she still wants to continue even after a brutal beating during this long training. _

_"What kind of power is this! She's become tremendous!" _

_Celesta X lets out a scream, and for a brief second, reaches her Amazing Grace form, then fades right back out. Her fusion body then separated and they de-fused back to Kari and Gatomon. They both collapse onto the ground. Omega X looks right back to his sister and her faithful digimon partner. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_"You've done it. You've defeated Virus and exceeded myself. You've made the Kamiya family proud. Hell, I'm even considering of retiring after this," Tai_ said to himself, _"A guy needs his rest and I don't mind the retirement at this age. I got a long life ahead of me."_

Suddenly, his eyes narrow up and he continues to watch the confrontation between both Virus and Celesta X. It wasn't over yet as far as Virus was concerned.

Virus stared right down over towards Celesta X with a look of rage over his face.

"H… How! How can she create such an enormous power! She's just a teenage child!"

Celesta X smiled up at him and was now beginning to think that her battle has now been won. War Angemon suddenly catches on and notices Kari still being as confident as ever.

"Ah! Oh no! Virus is going to regenerate! If she doesn't end him quick, he's going to regenerate and its back to the drawing board!" exclaimed War Angemon.

Everyone turns towards him, especially Omega X. This was Virus' only chance at recovering and gaining back his lost power as well as his lost limbs. Omega X looks back over towards Celesta X and yells out towards her.

"Kari! Kari, give him the final blow! Give him the final blow, immediately! What are you waiting for, Christmas! Do it now!" exclaimed Omega X.

Celesta X looks over towards him and has a smug look on her face. She narrows her eyes and smiles.

"A final blow, huh?"

She chuckled to herself and then looked right back up towards Virus with a grin on her face.

"No! I think I'll wait! I'm going to let him suffer for a little while."

"What! No! That's a mistake! You're overconfidence will be you're weakness! Just because he's in pain, doesn't make him dead already! He's not dead! Finish him, Kari!"

"Has she lost her damn mind?" asked War Angemon, "She's letting her new powers go straight to her head! I should have seen this one coming! She's as thick-headed as you, Tai!"

"Yeah, but now I learn to respect my power. I was naive too know those years ago! C'mon, Kari! Quit wasting time! You can't allow him to regenerate!"

Celesta X looks right back over towards her brother.

"Your the only one that has the power to finish him! Do it now! Don't toy with him anymore! We don't know what he's capable of doing next!"

Celesta X looks right up back at Virus, who grunts as he begins to regenerate his missing body parts. A new arm, then a new head crest, a new wing, a new leg and a new foot on the other leg have all grown back. Virus was now back to his complete form and was catching his breathe since he required a lot of energy to pull such a technique to do so.

He looks right down over towards Celesta X while panting to himself. He clenched his fists and his body was shaking with anger.

"You retched girl! Damn you! **DAMN YOU**!"

Suddenly, Virus begins to glow a golden aura, then a strong wind flies out from him, and his entire upper torso begins to bulge and pulsate. He screams and drops down onto the ground right in front of Celesta X.

"Oh great! Virus is back to ol' evil self," remarked Imperialdramon.

"You little shit! You won't defeat me! With this fully evolved body, you are nowhere near my power now! I am invincible!"

Celesta X looks up at him quietly. Virus throws a punch, but only manages to hit the ground. Celesta X lands a few feet away. Virus jumps forward and begins punching right at Celesta X, but she easily evades each fist that Virus manages to throw.

"His power has grown so much that his speed can't match his size! He should notice such a careless mistake! Figures, he never lives up to his promises. He's basically losing control of his sanity," said Angemon X.

"Well said, Dimitri. He really needs a shriek to help control his temper. Tsk tsk. Talk about anger management," remarked Mimi.

After they made their comments, Celesta X continues to dodge punch after punch. Celesta X handspring flips forward and kicks Virus right in the face. They both land as Celesta X's foot leaves a permanent indention on Virus' face. Celesta X flies in again, kicking him hard in the gut.

Omega X watched happily while War Angemon looks on stunned.

Virus' mouth hangs open with green saliva pouring out from his mouth. His eyes are twisted so that they're not even looking the same way. He makes a strange, gurgling noise, as if he's trying to grunt, but is in too much pain to even do that much and he wasn't able to scream with the wind being knocked out of him. The saliva simply pools on the ground below him. He falls to one knee and steadies himself on one elbow. Celesta X stands right next to him. Virus rises back to his feet but then he falls back down. Celesta X forms a smile across her face.

Suddenly, Virus' face cohorts and his mouth shuts up, as if he was about to vomit, but is trying not to. His cheeks bulge and his chest swells.

"Ah! What is it?" asked Imperialdramon.

"Something is wrong with Virus' body," replied Angemon X.

"He's… sick…" Leomon said.

Omega X could only look on with disgust at what he was looking at. He was disgusted with the way that Virus was looking right now.

Virus' chest to swell to such a degree that it wasn't all surprising he doesn't explode.

"I see what's happening," said War Angemon.

Imperialdramon turns towards him and looks back over towards Omega X, who was now about to say something.

"Virus' power is rapidly decreasing," said Omega X.

"I was right," replied War Angemon, "He's no longer able to maintain his fully evolved body! It was only a matter of time!"

"What do you mean?" asked Angemon X.

Virus' neck swells on one side, but he still struggles to keep his mouth shut and his body intact. A small bit of green ooze escapes from his mouth every now and then. He puts his hands over his mouth to stop the leak. Finally, his mouth bursts open, and something covered in green ooze comes out from out of his mouth.

Angemon X and Imperialdramon both gasp at what they were seeing. They could easily recognize at what he had just regurgitated. It had a human-like body.

"Wait a minute! That's… That's… It couldn't be!" exclaimed Metalla X.

Shakkoumon and Silphymon watch on in shock, but other than gasps, they were completely silent. Lying on the ground in front of Virus is an unconscious, but still intact, artificial Sonja.

"It's Artificial Sonja! It's her!" exclaimed Imperialdramon, "Virus just spit out Sonja!"

"It's her alright! I can't believe she's still alive," said Angemon X.

"It's over now. Kari has won," said War Angemon, "Virus was no match for her."

Virus remains hunched over on the ground, still hacking and vomiting up more green ooze and looks right down over the fallen body of Sonja. Celesta X simply smiles at him. Virus rises up, screaming, as he begins to reverse back into his previous form. He towers right over Celesta X, with his body still pulsating.

* * *

**Matsuki Residence**

The boy looks on with relief as his new heroine, Celesta X, had dealt the devastating blow to the twisted artificial demon. Yet, he couldn't stomach watching Virus regurgitate Sonja out from his body.

"I don't think I can eat another meal after that! Yuck! I can't believe it! She really did him in!"

Just then, a manly voice calls out to the little boy. It was definitely coming from the father, who was in the other room.

"Takato! The channels are on the fritz! We can't even see the event!"

"You mean the War Games! Well, my TV works!"

"What! Why didn't you say so earlier!"

_"Because I rather watch this myself. Man, this is so great! I wish I could defend the world just like these guys. That'd be so awesome!"_ the boy thought.

"Coming through!"

Takato moved to the side as his father had his eyes glued to the set. The boy felt embarrassed, but happy at the very same time. He wanted to watch the event alone, but couldn't help but enjoy it with company around.

"What? It's over!"

"No. At least, I don't think so," Takato said.

* * *

**War Games Venue**

Back at the War Games site, a huge power decrease was now taking place and it was definitely coming from Virus. The once, invincible warrior soon realized that he should have never underestimated the powers of the child of light. And now he has paid the price for it.

He's lost his last source of power, Sonja, and spat her out. As a result of this, his power decreased dramatically. Now he had just signed his own death warrant.

Liquid pours out from Virus' gaping mouth. He falls to his knees and grabs up the unconscious Sonja by her head. He plans on swallowing her up as soon as he can.

"No! Don't touch her you bastard!" exclaimed Imperialdramon.

War Angemon then throws out his arm and stops Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon stop and then cries over towards Sonja in hopes of saving her or at least telling Celesta X to rescue Sonja.

Virus stands up, throwing his head back as he let out a horrifying scream. He pounds his fists onto the ground and lets out his rage.

Mummymon's group watches in awe at these turn of events and were now questioning whether or not the fight was over.

"Whoa! What a surprise!" exclaimed Bill, "A massive blow by the angel woman has apparently caused major damage to Virus! This is a big upset! Is this woman the winner of the entire War Games!"

"Uh, hey dude, the mike still doesn't work," replied Ted.

"Oh, right. This is the end of our broadcast. Thank you," replied Bill.

Suddenly, wind begins to blow out from Virus. It looks as though his body was now burning out from losing his valuable asset to his fully evolved body.

"What's that? What's going on?" asked Joe.

Omega X watches silently over at the now de-evolving Virus. Virus grunts and groans as the light wind blows outward in a ring around him. Smoke slowly rises from his body. To the shock of the entire digimon and Digi-Destined group, Virus reverts back to his previous second form. Virus breathes heavily as the transformation quickly finishes up.

"Look! His original body is back!" exclaimed Angemon X, "He's not fully evolved anymore!"

"Yes! Kari has won! There's no contest anymore! Virus was no match for her," replied Leomon.

Metalla X watched in amazement and is unable to mutter a single word. He was in a state of shock and anger, since he has been craving to defeating Virus himself. But Kari quickly beats him to the punch.

Virus turned himself around to look right back towards Celesta X with wide, fearful eyes. Celesta X simply stares right over at him and doesn't make a single movement.

"DAMN YOU!"

(Saliva "Click, Click, Boom" plays)

He steps forward slowly, with the ground cracking under his feet due to the rage and hatred building up inside of him.

"Damn it! You made me this way! It's all your fault!"

Virus leaps forwards to attack, but Celesta X easily dodges the attack, and Virus hits nothing but solid ground. Virus turns towards her and starts attacking her again, but she easily dodges. She jumps forwards and throws Virus back.

"Way to go, Kari!" exclaimed Imperialdramon.

"Finish him! Finish now!" shouted War Angemon.

Virus slowly recovers as Celesta X approaches over towards him. He looks back with widen eyes. He quickly back peddles the other way and falls into the crater, catching himself as he falls in. Celesta X walks over and stares down at him for a moment, then steps on his hand. Virus grunts angrily.

"What's wrong, Virus? Aww. Did the poor baby get a boo boo? Come back up here!"

Virus looks right up at her with eyes full of fear.

"Damn it… You couldn't possibly let me fall, would you! You're too soft hearted! You don't have enough of a black heart to do so. You wouldn't stoop to that level…"

Virus tried to pull himself up, but Celesta X's foot finds his face, pushing the artificial back down. Celesta X's aura flares up a bit and Virus falls into the crater.

Virus manages to catch himself halfway down the pit, as he stops and flies straight back up. As soon as he emerges from the crater, Celesta X executes a spinning back kick to his face with a shout. Virus flies back into some rocks. Celesta X walks over towards Virus' new position.

"I'm going to make you pay for this, Hikari! I swear to it that I will!"

"Virus! Give up! There's no point in this whatsoever! You aren't going to beat me."

"Kari! Don't toy with him! Kill him now!" exclaimed Omega X.

Celesta X pays no attention to her brother as she walks over towards Virus in a calmly manner. Virus stares right over to her with a frightened look on his face.

"No! Stay back! I won't let you! I… won't… let you! I… won't let you!"

Just then, the artificial hunched right over and raises his ki level, generating a strong, powerful wind. But after all of the strong winds that the digimon have endured all day, this one wasn't strong enough to throw them off of their feet.

Virus' eyes suddenly look off to either side as if they were becoming cross-eyed and were about to pop out from the sockets. His body quickly begins to grow, but this time not in muscular size, but rather, in a plump blimp-size.

Mummymon's group watches on in total fear and amazement. They were panicking over what may happen next, yet they really have no idea of what Virus intends on doing now.

"I don't understand what's going on!" exclaimed Bill, "Virus is transforming again! He's actually swelling up this time, as if he were blowing himself up like a big balloon!"

Out on the battlefield, Virus was indeed swelling up into rather unforgiving proportions. His legs expanded a bit first, but have now pretty much stopped, so its just his torso that's expanding, both vertically and horizontally. Virus is pretty much groaning throughout the whole process. He holds up his hands. Celesta X watches on the transformation silently.

"What? What is he doing now!" Angemon X asked frantically.

Everyone basically watches the whole transformation in shock and confusion. Suddenly, Omega X's eyes widen in horror.

"Oh on! No, Virus! Damn you! You can't!"

The bloated up Virus begins to laugh hysterically but with a more villainous tone to it. His voice sounded like it was full of stuffing, more like a frog's croaking.

"This is the end of you! I will blow up soon! I will die, and so will all of you! The two worlds are going to blow up with me!"

"What! No! Impossible!" shouted Celesta X.

"Blow himself up!" Metalla X exclaimed, "Can he possibly do that! He's bluffing!"

"No! He's right! With his power, the two worlds will easily be blown up!" explained Leomon.

The Digi-Destined and the digimon all watch in fear and shock. Now the fate of the two worlds was soon going to be determined and its officially that they would soon be wiped out within minutes, or even seconds.

Virus laughed with that same old evil maniacal, villain way as his body continues to expand further and further, slowly becoming more deformed than ever. Celesta X growls and quickly gets into a fighting stance to battle him once again.

"I won't let you do it!" exclaimed Celesta X.

Virus holds up his hand and begins to laugh once again.

"Now take it easy, Hikari! You don't want to be responsible for me blowing up prematurely, do you! You don't want to make me upset! One shockwave will set me off! You don't want see the two worlds blow up just before everybody has their final prayers, now do you!"

Celesta X glares at him, but this time out of shock and total fear. She was quickly losing her confidence and her strong-heartedness. She lowers her fists as Virus continues laughing.

"We're almost there, Hikari! At this point, even I can't stop it! Your time is almost up! You might as well say your prayers!"

Celesta X quickly rises back to her full height and looks right up at the bloated beast.

"No… We can't lose! Not now!" exclaimed Imperialdramon, "We can't even use my Positron Laser on him if he can just blow himself up!"

"What can we do to stop him?" asked Silphymon.

"We can't… It's too late… We've lost," said Dinobeemon.

Virus continues to bloat up even more as his body quickly starts to cover up most of the middle portion of the War Game battlegrounds.

"It's almost time! Just a few more seconds, Hikari!"

Suddenly, Celesta X quickly recalled what had just happened a few minutes ago prior to this. She recalls back to the mistake that she made that she should have corrected in the first place.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Fully evolved Virus was hanging up in the skies above, stunned and losing the majority of his limbs after being blasted by Celesta X's Seven Heavens beam and the reflection of his Terra Force. Just then, Omega X shouts out towards Celesta X in encouragement. _

_"Kari! Finish him now! You have the power to destroy him! Its time to use it! Give the final blow! Do it now!" _

_Celesta X simply smiles over towards him and ignores his please. _

_"We don't know of what he's capable of doing next! Finish him now!" _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Is that what Tai meant! No! What have I done!"

Celesta X quickly falls to her knees with tears coming down her eyes. She looks down at the ground and begins crying to herself. Her aura fades away as she smashes her fists into the ground.

"Damn it! It's all my fault! I should have killed much sooner!"

The Digi-Destined watch on in total shock at what just happened to Celesta X, and they quickly figured out that she realized what she has done and was condoning herself for her actions.

"This is it!" exclaimed Angemon X.

"No! Not now!" cried Mimi.

Suddenly, random views of both the earth and the digital world are shown. A light starts at the top of the two worlds and spreads down over the two. The two worlds turned completely golden, which soon turns into a more fiery red.

"The two worlds are about to go! They're about to blow!" exclaimed Leomon, "Virus has won!"

Metalla X watched on silently, with a frightened look on his face but he keeps it to retain his determination and cool composure. But even Matt was scared out of his wits just like everybody else. Omega X looks on silently. War Angemon looks towards Virus and then towards a crying Celesta X. He couldn't bear to see his best friend like this.

Virus laughed out hysterically. War Angemon stares out at him, but then turns to everybody else, especially Omega X. A smile formed on his face.

"Huh! TK, what is it?" asked Imperialdramon.

"You know. I thought it was over," said War Angemon, "And this is the only solution that I could come up with."

"Eh! What are you talking about?" asked Shakkoumon.

"What do you mean, TK?" Omega X managed to ask.

"Takeru? No, you wouldn't… tell me you wouldn't," said Angemon X.

War Angemon looks right over towards the battlefield and then waves over towards his friends. Omega X tries to stop him, but War Angemon quickly races off towards Celesta X and Virus.

"Goodbye everyone! Hikari! Hang on tight, girl," exclaimed War Angemon.

"No! TK! Don't do this!" Metalla X exclaimed angrily.

The Digi-Destined all tried to stop him but he was much too fast for them to catch up to, especially with all of the strong winds that were blowing along the landscape.

"TK! You fool! Your going to get killed dammit!" shouted Omega X, "No! TK!"

Virus laughs right at Celesta X and holds out his bloated arms frantically as if he were already celebrating for the demise of the two worlds already.

"Are you ready! I guess we'll call this match a draw, Hikari. Say bye bye, earth! Bye bye Digital World! So long Hikari and goodbye Taichi!"

Celesta X ignored his comments and looks right down at the ground. The bloated beast continues on taunting her.

(Creed "My Sacrifice" plays)

War Angemon flies right in between the two and looks right towards Virus with a look of determination on his face. Omega X and Metalla X all cried out in shock and tried to rush over to stop him, but the strong winds prevented them from doing so.

War Angemon walks right up towards the bloated Virus and then faces towards Celesta X. Celesta X looks right up, and Virus gasps in shock. War Angemon glares down at the young warrior and smiles. She looks right back towards him.

"Hikari…"

"Takeru…"

Celesta X rushes over towards him and wraps her arms around his waist. War Angemon holds onto her and could feel her head on his shoulder. Hot streams of tears were pouring down on his shoulder.

"Hikari… I know you and I have considered ourselves as best friends for a very long time. But I always wanted to say that I… I… I… see you more than just a friend, but as an equal and I love you dearly. Hikari, do you feel the same way about me? I need to know…"

Celesta X nodded in reply and smiled towards the warrior of hope.

"Yes. I feel the same way. Ever since I met you when you were a little boy, I've always liked you. But now, we've grown up together and I've grown to love you even more so. Your so sweet and gentle."

"And so are you. But this time, I have to do this to save you…"

"No, Takeru! Please don't do this! I don't know how I'm going to live with myself if you were to go!"

"Hikari. Do not worry. Where I'm going it's just like the Digital World. If I die, then I'm still considered as data and I can be reconfigured. It happened with my brother and Sora many years ago. Remember?"

"Yes, but I want you to come home with me after this is all said and one… I don't want you to leave me…"

"Hikari. I love you, but I have to do this. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't love you. I'm doing this because I do really love you and don't want to see you get hurt. You're needed in the two worlds. You've exceeded your brother and it's your time to run with the ball…"

Celesta X chokes out a gasp and then wipes her tears away. War Angemon smiles and shoots out a blast. Suddenly, a huge portal opens up from the blast and it opens up as if it were the Gate of Destiny. Virus watched as he was quickly being sucked into the blast.

"Goodbye… Hikari…"

Celesta X pulls herself towards him and then plants a kiss onto the lips of War Angemon. She holds onto him tightly and War Angemon returns the favor by holding and kissing her. The two lovers have now revealed their secrets for the love towards each other, which wasn't a surprise to the other Digi-Destined. War Angemon lets himself free and goes flying right towards Virus.

"All right, Virus! Since you don't seem to be moving into the hole, I might as well push you right in myself!"

"No!"

War Angemon powers up and shoots out a blast into Virus, which sends the bloated beast flying right into the portal. War Angemon then finds himself getting sucked right in. Celesta X cries out as she watches the portal close up instantly.

"TK! NO!"

"Takeru!" exclaimed Imperialdramon.

Everyone stood in shock and sadness at what just happened. Omega X and Metalla X were going insane over the turn of events that just occurred, especially Metalla X. He wanted to tear right through the group and create it through the portal to help his young brother but was too late in doing so.

* * *

**Anti-Universe AKA Dark Dimension.**

Meanwhile, the bloated Virus and War Angemon found themselves in the dark dimension that Burizalor once occupied. War Angemon was stunned to see where he was now. He saw no surroundings, but just total darkness. Just then, Virus wraps into some deep, roaring noise as his body quickly expands. Then he blows right up and causes a gigantic shockwave across the dark dimension. War Angemon screams out as gets engulfed in a bright, white light. And it soon envelopes across the entire dark dimension and left nothing but particles in its wake. No sighs of Virus nor TK anywhere. They were now gone from existence.

("My Sacrifice" ends)

* * *

**War Games Venue**

Celesta X stares right over towards the spot that TK and Virus had once occupied. She was still in shock and able to feel the warm touch of TK's lips kissing hers. Her mouth hangs open and eyes widening.

Each of the Digi-Destined and the digimon had their heads lowered down in grief and sorrow, thought Metalla X was visibly upset over what just happened and blamed himself for not stopping him at the very last moment.

"No, he's… He's gone," Omega X managed to mutter under his breathe.

"I can't even sense my brother's fusion ki level anymore. Oh Takeru, why… Why did you do that?" Metalla X muttered softly.

Imperialdramon fell to his knees and slams his fists into the ground. He had just lost a good friend of his, though a bit of a rival at times, but now has lost somebody that he has been a friend/rival with over these past few years.

"No… TK… I can't believe this… I got your name right for once…"

Just then, tears start to roll down the face of Celesta X. She shuts her eyes completely and screamed out.

**"TAKERU!"**

Her scream echoes through all of the surrounding area, and everybody was able to hear it even from a long distance. Her cries might as well be heard across the two worlds if that's how loud her cries might have been.

* * *

**Azulongmon's Training Grounds**

The mighty guardian lifted his head up and could feel two large kis vanishing right. Even X was able to feel out these two dying powers. They turned their attention towards Gennai with saddened expressions.

"Hmmm?"

"What's wrong, Azulongmon?"

"I've lost track of Takeru's energy… War Angemon to be exact… I've also lost track of Virus' also."

"You mean… Takeru is dead!"

"I'm afraid so," X replied. "I didn't want to believe it, but I really didn't expect Takeru to pull off this sacrificial act. Then again, his love for Hikari is very strong."

Azulongmon turns his head away in shame and this easily was an indication that he was correct. The guardian's body language was more than enough proof for Gennai to realize what had just happened.

"No! Takeru! No! He sacrificed himself just to save the girl he loves! What a brave young man, but he sure paid the price… X, there has to be something that we go to do! Can't be bring him back!"

"Maybe with the Digital Cores, though, it will be quite difficult considering that fact that he is in the Dark Dimension as we speak," said X. "But I don't think he could have survived that explosion. He's strong, but I'm sure how strong he would have survived. Last time, Tai barely made it out of there alive."

"Damn! If we only knew the whereabouts of TK!"

_"I hope so. I'll call forth for the other guardians as soon as possible. But TK may have very well saved the two worlds… Thank you, young one…"_ X said in thoughts.

* * *

**War Games Venue**

Still crying, Celesta pounds her fists into the ground and grinds her teeth together on sadness. She tries to hold back her tears but is much too emotional to do so.

Metalla X growls and doesn't seems to be saddened but angry over the fact that he wasn't able to stop his brother in time to pull off such a stunt like that. But he was just as sad as the others were at the moment.

Sora and the other children all wiped their tears away. The digimon were all just as sad over what had just taken place. The fusion warriors all lower their heads.

Mummymon's crew watches in confusion, unsure of what's going on. Bill breaks up the silent treatment and speaks out.

"What has happened over there? Virus is gone. Virus and that angel just suddenly disappeared into what appeared to be a digital portal into the dark dimension. Huh? Oh damn. That's right, my mike… This blows…"

"Mummymon, I think they're dead… They're really gone," said Arukenimon, "Poor girl… She seems so sad…"

"Yes, what a shame. This has been the most controversial fight in history… and now two fighters getting killed… That's definitely a shame…"

Celesta X sits on the ground crying herself to death. Imperialdramon walked right over towards her and pats Celesta X on her shoulder.

"It's over, Kari. You and Tai saved us all… and what TK did was simply heroic. He truly does love you… I was wrong to have ever doubted him… I give him my prayers… He's was a good guy…"

Celesta X raises her head a bit, but still doesn't make any eye contact with Imperialdramon. Her eyes shut completely.

"It's all my fault! I could have killed Virus as my brother had told me otherwise! It's all my fault…"

"Kari… TK made a heroic move and he did it to save you… He loves you."

"He's right, Kari," replied Omega X, "He did something that we weren't able to do. We underestimated Virus and that was a big mistake on our part. TK took advantage and saved the two worlds. Remember that, he did it to make sure that we all lived. C'mon, lets go home. We'll tell Mrs. Takaishi about everything."

Celesta X quickly smiles over at her brother had just said to her. Imperialdramon and Omega X walk over towards Celesta X and help her up onto her two feet. She walks away with Omega X back over towards the group. Just then, Imperialdramon noticed Sonja laying on the ground unconscious.

"Hey! It's artificial Sonja!"

Sonja lies there with her long, raven-colored hair blowing along with the wind. Imperialdramon walks over to her fallen body and sighs to himself.

"She's still alive. I just know it. Hold on, girl. I got you."

Imperialdramon quickly picks up Sonja and holds her in the palm of his hands. He walks right over towards the group and watches over the fallen artificial girl. Celesta X looks right back at the spot where Virus and War Angemon once stood.

"Oh… Takeru…"

"Hey! Davis! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Metalla X asked angrily, "Put down that damn artificial right now! It's still alive!"

"No I can't!"

"Destroy her now! It's still alive!"

"No! She didn't do anything bad! C'mon, shes not like Virus! She has a conscience and a heart just like us. Please, just spare her life."

"Ugh! You're pathetic!" exclaimed Metalla X, "Go ahead! Do what you like with her, Davis! I don't care!"

_"Ugh! What an asshole!" _Mimi said to herself, _"How did I end up with him!"_

"You ready to go, Mimi?" asked Michael.

"Mmhmm."

Just then, a light wind blows over the area. The light wind then turns into a very strong wind. The Digi-Destined and the digimon all spin around.

"What! What is that!" asked Metalla X frantically.

Suddenly, a giant dust cloud surrounds the area, and inside, lighting dances around the middle portion of the cloud. The entire area turns into a more blue color for a moment.

"This power… It's… No! It can't be!" exclaimed Dinobeemon.

Angemon X, Shakkoumon and Silphymon all hold up their arms up against the strong and powerful winds.

"It can't be!" Angemon X cried out.

"He's... He's back!" shouted Omega X.

The wind even blows back some of the small boulders away into a far distance. This wind was becoming stronger and stronger by every second. Celesta X looks out over towards the dust cloud with a look of fear across her face.

Just then, a familiar hand points out through the cloud and fires away a golden ki-blast. The blast was so fast that even all of the digimon weren't able to keep up with it. It went by past each of the digimon and the Digi-Destined, until it pierces right through Angemon X's chest. He yelps out and flies back with blood spewing out from the hole. He falls down onto the ground below and quickly loses his life force. He was now dead before realizing what had just killed him. Metalla X and Mimi all look on with total shock across their faces. They had just lost their future son.

"No! Dimitri!" exclaimed Metalla X, "Damn you, Virus! I know it's you!"

"Dimitri! No! Please… don't die!" cried out Mimi as she runs over towards Angemon X's fallen corpse.

The other fusion warriors look towards the dust cloud and it slowly starting to clear away. Just then, they could hear a familiar voice booming out from the cloud.

Perfect Cell's English Theme plays

"Ha! Ha! So, who was that I just killed? Dimitri? Aww that's such a shame, but it's really good to be back! Ha! Ha!"

And out of the cloud, Virus was standing there in his final, evolution form. A huge smirk forms across his face and electric circuits flow throughout his charged up body.

Virus has managed to survive the explosion! But how will the Digi-Destined combat the monster that just came back from the dead! Takeru's heroic attempt to stop the villain has failed! Doom has descended on Planet Earth! Stop him, Digi-Destined!

**(Digimon Zero Two second ending theme "Itsumo Itsumo Demo" plays)**

**(Preview)**

Omega X: Yo! It's me, Tai! You won't believe it! Virus has come back after TK's sacrifice became in vain!

Virus: I've come back stronger than I've ever been. Omega X, you are half responsible for Takeru's death.

Omega X: What do you mean!

Virus: Time Warp. After the explosion, a last remaining cell survived and that eventually gave way for my rebirth.

Celesta X: No! You killed Takeru, Virus! It was done by you're trickery! Now you will pay for what you've done!

Metalla X: NO! HE IS MINE! VIRUS! GIVE ME BACK MY SON!

Virus: Yamato, when will you ever learn?

Celesta X: She's become so strong! Takeru, if only you were here to support me…

TK: Kari!

Celesta: TK! How are you-

TK: I'm speaking to you through the digital after life. Since we're close, our minds are linked. Listen, you'll have to give him you're best Seven Heavens Beam! I know you can do it, Hikari!

Celesta X: This one's for you, Takeru! Virus, let's finish this!

Virus: That's more like it, Hikari! Let's settle this to the death! **POSITRON LASER!**

Celesta X: **SEVEN HEAVENS BEAM!**

Mimi: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two!

**The Nightmare is Reborn! Hope and Love Shall Overcome Virus!**

TK: Don't you miss it!

* * *

SSJ4T: We're just about down to the battle finale! Virus has come back and boy is he glad?

Max: Dude, he's going to pay for killing TK like that! Kick his ass, Kari!

Coral: You have my full support, girl!

SSJ4T: With that said, have a happy holiday and get ready for Christmas, unless you celebrate Hannukkah. Nonetheless, a happy holiday to all!

Coral: And a happy New Year! -

SSJ4T: We're not even finished with November…

Coral: I know but I want to bring joy into the holiday.

SSJ4T: Until then, we're out! Peace!

(Update 4/28/05: Lyrics removed.)


	28. The Nightmare is Reborn! Hope and Love S...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Virus, Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: All I have to say is that this leads up to the second season's battle conclusion! Can Kari overcome all doubt to defeat the newly powered Virus? Find out by reading the fic! Enjoy! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**The Nightmare is Reborn! Hope and Love Shall Overcome Virus!**

[Perfect Cell's English theme plays] 

**Outside of Tokyo, Japan. War Games Venue**

There is an evil presence felt amongst the Digi-Destined. This evil presence is just as strong as ever, perhaps even stronger. Yes, it was the evil presence of Virus. The monstrous artificial has now made his return and has now come from the dead. 

The Digi-Destined and the digimon all looked on in shock at which they were seeing right before them. It was none other than Virus himself, and back in his fully evolved form. Electric circuits flow through his newly reconstructed body. 

Silphymon, Shakkoumon and Dinobeemon all stare in disbelief at Virus. The same reaction comes from Imperialdramon, Omega X, Metalla X, Leomon, the ultimates and Seadramon. Celesta X was the most shocked out of everybody. Virus simply grins over towards them 

"What's wrong, Digi-Destined?! Surprised to see me?" 

"Virus! You bastard! Look what you did to Dimitri! You won't get away with this!" 

Angemon X laid sprawled on the ground with a gaping hole through his chest, after being blasted by one of Virus' deadly beams. He wasn't able to move one inch of his body ever since. 

Mummymon's group simply whimpers on in fear and confusion. Now they were all forced to endure the living nightmare once again. They had thought that all of the threats from Virus have ended but not for long. Mummymon was even about to crap in his pants. 

"Virus… Virus is back and he's alone this time! There's no sign of the other warrior that went with him!" exclaimed Bill, "What happened to that angel warrior who disappeared with him?! Virus is both incredible and horrible to behold! His strength is beyond our imagination! Ah! Why am I still doing this?!" 

He had just noticed that his microphone was still broken and lowered his head in embarrassment for making a clown out of himself, when he knew that his mike wasn't working anymore. 

"What the hell do you want from us, Virus?!" exclaimed Metalla X, "You killed my son, you freaking monster! Damn you! What else do you want?!" 

Virus simply just laughed at Metalla X and looks right over towards the whole group, who were now staring him right down. He could easily sense their fear. 

"Nothing. I have everything that I need now." 

"Huh?! But he's… He's… He's supposed to be dead!" cried out Silphymon. 

"How did he come back from the dead?!" Dinobeemon exclaimed. 

Thoughts were running through the Metalla X 's mind. The warrior growled under his breath and could only watch Virus with a mixture fear, disbelief and anger. 

"You took my brother and my son away you bastard!" 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Azulongmon's Domain**

There was an argument ensuing between Gennai, X, and the great guardian himself. They were discussing of how Virus could have possibly survived the explosion. 

"How is Virus still alive? We were positive that he had died in the explosion along with TK!" said Gennai. 

"I don't know how he could have survived the explosion, but he did," X stated promptly. "Which means the fate of the two worlds are still in jeopardy!" 

"What?! Even after we tried and putting all of our effort into elaborating that plan of Kari finishing off Virus, all going down the drain?!" 

"I'm afraid so, Gennai. X brings a good point," Azulongmon replied. "We underestimated Virus' abilities. We should have known that he has the power to regenerating his entire body even after such an enormous explosion and it seems TK's sacrifice was futile as well." 

"No! Damn it!" 

Gennai clenched his fists angrily and could only stand around hopelessly, since he alone does not have the power in defeating Virus one on one. Azulongmon looks over towards him and lowers his head in shame, knowing that Virus has enough power in destroying his kingdom, as well as the other guardian's kingdoms. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Other Holy Beast Realms**

Elsewhere, Zhuiqaomon was witnessing the unexpected return of Virus through one of his digital cores. Even he could not understand to how he could have survived but knew very well that his kingdom might soon be vanquished by the artificial's awesome power. 

Just then, the fiery phoenix turns around to see a large, two-headed turtle with a tree on his back approaching him. The turtle speaks to him with a Scottish-like accent. 

"Hey there, Zhuiqaomon! How's it hanging over here in the southern region? How is the fight between Virus and the Digi-Destined?" 

"Terrible. I'm afraid, Ebwoumon. Virus has managed to survive the explosion! He's back and stronger than ever! I don't even think that the Digi-Destined have enough power in defeating him! Looks like this maybe it.." 

"No, it couldn't be?! Say it isn't so, Zhuister!" 

"I'm afraid so. It looks like we'll have to be sealing the final chapter in the history of the two worlds. The day of the apocalypse has now come at hand." 

"No! We're all doomed!" 

"Wait! Unless the child of light can pull off yet another victory like the last time, right?" 

"I'm afraid that the Digi-Destined of Light in her fusion form doesn't have enough power to make Virus even flinch this time around. I am sorry." 

Ebwoumon could only gasp and think of what Virus could possibly do if he were to successfully finish off the entire Digi-Destined group this time around. Maybe they have lost faith in them. Or perhaps, they fear of what Virus could possibly do with his newly regained powers of destruction. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**War Games Venue**

Back at the War Games site, Virus simply chuckles to himself as he notices the look of fear among the faces of the Digi-Destined and the digimon. 

"Ahhh, you thought that you had me defeated after that explosion right? You thought Takeru had done me in already! Well too bad! I'm alive! But I don't think the same can be said for Takeru." 

The fusion warriors watch him silently, still in shock over his unexpected turn from the explosion that could have very while killed him if he wouldn't have regenerated himself. 

"Surprised?! Well, I'll tell you what happened. This was quite unexpected, and a lucky turn of events," said Virus, "Inside my brain, there is a lump or nerves." 

He taps on his head as he speaks in order to signal where in his head the lump of nerves that he was mentioning about. 

"It is my nucleus, so to speak. As long as one nucleus is not damaged, I can keep regenerating my cells and data. Thus I can recreate my whole body. You see? I can't die! It is impossible! Even if I self-destruct, I will always come back!" 

[Drowning Pool "Tear Away" plays] 

_Flashback _

Inside the realm of the dark dimension, War Angemon was holding onto the bloated Virus as much as he could to possibly stop him from blowing himself up. War Angemon tries not to attack him, since he could easily just set the bloated beast off and cause a shockwave in order to make him explode. 

"I'm not going to let you detonate, Virus! I will return home to see Hikari and you can't stop me from doing so! You're time of terrorizing the two worlds is over!" 

Just then, Virus screams as he begins to bloat up once more and quickly explodes. The surrounding dark space was now reduced to slag and nothing more was left, except tiny particles and sparks from the explosion. Amid of the remains of the explosion float the remains of Virus. 

**"My nucleus was able to survive the explosion. I didn't even know such a thing could happen. It was quite unexpected."**

_The nucleus was floating around and pulsating to some unknown reactions. It was still very much alive and that was all that was required to regenerate the once invincible monster. It pulsates and quickly begins to expand. From the nucleus, Virus' fully evolved body began to emerge. It slowly takes form. When the process was complete, a reborn Virus floats in the middle of nowhere while panting._

**"Yes, it was totally unexpected. I couldn't believe that I was able to regenerate my whole body."**

_Virus then clenches and unclenches his fists._

**"But that wasn't all. Oh, it wasn't."**

_Virus began throwing punches and kicks at the air around him. He stares out into nothing and then slowly, a smile forms across his face._

**"And to my greatest delight, I had my complete power… intact!!!"**

_Virus threw his arms up into the air with his fists clenched and quickly raised his ki level. A bright blue light explodes around his newly regenerated body, then it fades and then it returns. Lighting quickly run up across his entire body._

**I had my fully evolved body back, even without Sonja within my system. This is not just the 'fully evolved body' that I used to have. It is now a fair more powerful one, just as powerful as Celesta X. It's probably due to the fact that I have the data and cells from the digimon and the Digi-Destined alike, which makes me stronger after every battle. Also, you can thank for the power of the crests that all dormant within my being. Furthermore, I also inherited War Angemon's ability to open up portals and there you see me right here back to one hundred percent of my reborn power!**

_Virus placed his hand out and then shoots out a beam towards the middle of the dark dimension's spaceless environment. He watches as the portal way into the digital world was reopened and he flies right through in order to find the exact dimensional door that leads to the exact location of the War Games site location. _

End of Flashback 

["Tear Away" ends] 

"And there you have it. You can say that I'm new and improved. I should really thank you Taichi, for allowing myself to exploit the inner depths of my true power. You allowed me to exploit you're Time Warp technique and now I can use it to transport myself to other digital worlds. I should also thank Hikari and Takeru for pulling off such a stunt to drag me into that dark dimension. Too bad that Takeru isn't still alive to see at what I'm now about to do to you, Digi-Destined. Now wants a shot at me? Anybody is allowed to take me on right now. Which one of you cowards wants to be the first to join Takeru?!" 

Omega X watched in shock. Metalla X's eyes widen in size, and were getting narrow. He quickly clenches his teeth and growls angrily under his breath. 

Just then, Celesta X clenched her fists and looks towards Virus once again with eyes full of hatred. She growls under her breath and screams out with rage. Then her ki level begins to quickly increase as her anger has now reached new heights. She loved TK and wanted the chance to be with him after this fight was over but now Virus has taken that away from her. He took away her closest friend. The other Digi-Destined look right over towards her with shocked expressions. 

"Kari! No! You're going to get yourself killed!" exclaimed Metalla X. 

"You don't scare me Virus!" cried out Celesta X. 

Celesta X's ki continues to grow as dust and rocks fly about around her. She smiles which catches Virus by surprise. 

"What's so funny?" asked Virus. 

"I'm happy." 

"Happy?" 

"Yes. I'm happy because you're back so that I can take revenge upon you for killing the man I loved. I wanted to kill you myself, Virus…" 

She quickly clenches her fists and growls under her breath once again. 

**"THIS ONE'S FOR TAKERU!!!"**

Virus growls angrily and faces towards Celesta X. The rematch was now about to take place once again. Metalla X looks right over towards Celesta X in shock. Omega X was just as surprised to see his own sister reacting to this, and he was beginning to think that Kari was now going to do next. Kari has now regained her sense and was going to take this fight seriously. 

"Hm. I don't know about that, Hikari. I doubt you can even lay a finger on me. This time I'm playing at a whole different level. Are you to the challenge?" replied Virus. 

Silphymon holds his arm up in front of himself, and Omega X leans away from the two and the wind they're generating. Imperialdramon whimpers lightly, and Metalla X was still stunned. His eyes suddenly narrow and he turns toward Virus, and then he gasps and his eyes widen again as he turns back to the fallen body of Angemon X. Dinobeemon and Shakkoumon, too, stare down at Angemon X' body. 

Mimi was lying beside Angemon X and crying over his dead body. There were streams of tears poured down from the young girl's eyes and realizing that her future son was killed. 

"On Dimitri! No! Please don't die! You've done so much to help us! I wanted to thank you ever since we first met after you came and informed us about the artificials. Thank you for everything, but just don't die. We have to get out of this nightmare together, along with your father, Matt. We all have to pull through this together…" 

This really hit Metalla X in the head and he had realized at how much of a jerk he was and the way he had treated Dimitri during these past few days leading up towards the War Games. He never saw Dimitri as an equal of his and he refused to believe that he was his son. But now, reality had just come back to slap Metalla X right in the face. 

Just then, Angemon X gag and coughs up some blood before dying. Mimi pressed her head against his chest and let out more tears. Metalla X had seen enough and everything goes black in his mind. The entire area turns black except for himself, Dimitri and Mimi. These three are supposed to be the happy family to be in the future. But now, that future may have very well been shattered as a result of Virus' relentless onslaught. 

_"What have I done?! I treated Dimitri like crap, when he did everything he possibly could to get my attention. I should have been there as a father. I should have comforted him. But, it was Mimi doing all of that. Well, its time to make up for everything. It's my fault that TK is dead. It's my own fault that TK and Dimitri are dead! Well no more! I won't take this anymore! Virus has pushed me too far! He's mocked the legacy of the Digi-Destined, destroyed my honor and now has taken away two members of my own family! That's it! No more,"_Matt said to himself in Metalla X's thoughts. 

["Target Akai Shougeki" plays] 

Just then, Metalla X lets out a loud scream as he quickly powers up his ki level. The other Digi-Destined all turn to see him flying out. Mimi gasps as she watches on Metalla X flying right out towards Virus. 

_"Avenge Dimitri, Matt! Kill that bastard,"_Mimi said to herself with a determined look on her face. 

Metalla X quickly powers up and his body glows with a blue metallic aura. His eyes were so full of rage and vengeance. Virus could only look on with a shocked look on his face. Celesta X watches as Metalla X rushes past her. 

**"VIRUS!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FUCKING BASTARD!! NOW DIE!!"**

Metalla X screams and throws a ki blast at Virus. The ki blast flies forward towards the evil artificial. Virus' eyes narrow and he hunches over. The blast hits. Dust gets thrown about into the air. Imperialdramon shields his head and shuts his eyes. Omega X, Leomon and the ultimate-leveled fusion warriors are in the same position. Wind and dust fly past Angemon X and Mimi. Mummymon's group screams and ducks back down behind their rocks. Celesta X stares out at Metalla X and the huge cloud of dust in front of him. 

As a way of getting back the vengeance that he was looking for, Metalla X screamed and throws a barrage of ki blasts into the cloud. The cloud grows and grows as explosion after explosion goes off inside. And still, Metalla X's attack continues. There was no sight of Virus anywhere around the cloud now. 

_"Whoa! Take it easy, Matt! You're going to end up destroying the Digital World that way. But I understand if you want revenge after this creep killed TK and Dimitri! Go for it!! Do it, Matt!! Kick his ass!!"_ Tai exclaimed in Omega X's thoughts. 

Even Bill the reporter was getting into the action and shouted out his commentary through his still-broken microphone. 

"A fierce new battle is raging on, ladies and gentlemon!" 

Just then, he looks right down at his mic and noticed that it was still broken. He then throws it down onto the ground and stomps his feet away in frustration. 

Celesta X stared out silently while Omega X grunts and gasps amid the flying debris. 

"Ugh!! Just what the hell do you think you're doing, Matt?!" exclaimed Imperialdramon, "You putting too much force into those attacks! Stop it!" 

"The whole planet can't withstand this much abuse of power! It could blow any moment now!" cried out Silphymon. 

"We're going to have to stop Matt!" Sora exclaimed. 

Metalla X's attack finally concludes. He lifts into the air to watch the dust settle, panting heavily. Rocks rain down on the area. 

"Grr! Matt this isn't the way to avenge Dimitri and TK!" Dinobeemon said angrily. 

"No kidding! He's lost it!" said Joe. 

"Matt! You have to stop this! Let Kari finish this!" shouted Izzy. 

"Shut up and let me do this my way!" exclaimed Metalla X, "Virus! I, Metalla X, the warrior of friendship, will be the one that destroys you once and for all! It's payback time! This ones for TK and Dimitri, the two people I consider my family!" 

With that said, he throws his head back and screams as he raises his ki a bit more, then begins another ki blast assault. The cloud begins to grow once again. 

The Digi-Destined all could only look on with shocked amazement when seeing Metalla X throwing many attacks without even wasting his energy supply. Celesta X could only look on and let Metalla X take all of the glory this time around. 

_"Maybe Matt does have this one in the bag! Thus far, he's taking it to him,"_Kari said in Celesta X's thoughts,_"C'mon Matt! Do this one for TK and Dimitri!"_

"I'll make sure you never piece yourself back together again, Virus!! Do you hear me?! You will die by my hand!!" 

Finally, after a minute or so of ki blasts, Metalla X finished his attack. His aura fades away and he hovers above the cloud, breathing heavily. He stares down into the dust and debris below him. Everyone stared at him silently. Mummymon and Bill duck-and-cover. 

"Ice Barrier Beam!!!" 

Metalla X shoots out a huge, powerful ice beam and sends it hurtling towards the thick cloud. He watches as it quickly approaches the cloud and causes a huge explosion. Metalla X starts panting and watching, as the cloud of smoke was getting bigger. He watched in anticipation and waited if Virus was going to come out to attack or not. 

["Target Akai Shougeki" ends] 

Just then, Celesta X gasped and looks right up at the cloud of smoke. Metalla X looks up as well and gasps when he sees a familiar figure flying right out from the smoke. It was Virus and there wasn't even a single scratch on his artificial body, which even surprised Metalla X even more. 

[Metallica "The Unforgiven" plays] 

"What? You said you were the warrior of friendship that was going to end my reign of terror?! Wrong, it's over when I say its over!!" 

With that said, Virus quickly smashed Metalla X into the ground. Metalla X grunts and stares up at Virus and then he quickly loses consciousness and lies on the ground with his eyes glazed over. Celesta X gasped in utter horror. 

Bill the reporter and Mummymon quickly whimpered under their breath as they looked on with total fear. 

"I'd like to go home now," remarked Bill. 

"Will this nightmare ever end?" asked Mummymon. 

Virus flies down towards the ground and looks right over towards the fallen body of Metalla X. The evil artificial grinned, staring down at Metalla X, who struggles to get back up. Right behind Virus was a passageway; it looked like a direct doorway through another world. Virus hovers right towards it and blocks out the passageway. 

"Hold on a minute! There's a passageway just behind him! I wonder where it directs to?" pondered Izzy. 

"It's the dark dimension of the digital world!" exclaimed Dinobeemon. 

"Ken, you've actually been there?" asked Michael. 

"Yes and there I was corrupted by the powers of darkness. If Virus allows himself to enter that dimension, then he will gain the power that he was looking for. He will then destroy the two worlds that way. We have to stop him at all costs!" 

"But we first have to save Matt!" exclaimed Omega X, "The time for talk is damn sure over!" 

Virus looks right down towards the fallen Metalla X and a smile forms across his face. Then it becomes more of an angry look as he points his fingers right towards him. 

"And it's over now, Yamato! Die!!" 

As soon as he said that, Virus shoots out a blast over towards the fallen body of Metalla X and watched it near right towards him. Celesta X takes notice of this and quickly flies right over towards Metalla X. The beam goes right towards her and shoots her right in the back. An explosion occurs as the blast hits Celesta X and then a large cloud of smoke now covered the area that she and Metalla X were laying at. 

Omega X and the other fusion warriors gasp as the force of the blast pushes them back further away. They soon realized that even one blast from the newly charged up Virus was strong enough to knock them off of their own feet. They then try to shield themselves from the incoming debris flying right towards them. 

Mummymon's crew once again takes a trip through the air. Mummymon flies into a boulder, Bill is pushed on top of him, Boltmon crashes on top of Bill and Arukenimon crashed on top of Boltmon, and then Skull Mammothmon smashes into all of them. Their eyes were literally bulging out due to Skull Mammothmon's bony skeleton body. He might be nothing but bones, the strong weight still managed to crush them. 

Back over to the spot, Virus looks down at the cloud of smoke in anticipation. He was shocked to see Celesta X flying in to save Metalla X from being blasted into oblivion. He watches as the dust begins to clear away and sees the two fusion warriors piled up on top of each other. Celesta X was on top of Metalla X with a bloody arm. 

_"Why would Hikari make such an honorable sacrifice in protecting Yamato?! Hmph. I can never understand the minds of these humans."_

Just then, he watches as Celesta X slowly rises up onto her feet. 

"Ha! Look at them! They're so weak!" 

Celesta X does not take too kindly to this and sits right up to face towards Virus. She holds up one fist with her good arm while letting her injured arm hanging. Virus takes notice of this and smiles at the now injured Celesta X. He could now tell that some of her own ki energy was depleted after being blasted. 

"So, I see you're still just as stubborn as ever, Hikari. You're just like you're brother. You're too thickheaded to accept a defeat. Let's end this." 

"Oh no! Her energy has decreased! Kari!! No!! Get away from there! You're not as strong as you were before!" exclaimed Omega X. 

"Huh?! She has to get away from there now!" shouted Imperialdramon. 

"This doesn't look good whatsoever. First TK, then Dimitri, then Matt and now Kari?! Kari is partially injured, but even she needs to realize that she is no match for his newly reborn Virus," said Dinobeemon. 

"Ugh! It's hopeless! What are we now supposed to do?" asked Silphymon, "Don't tell me that this is the end for all of us!" 

"I'm afraid to say this, but Ken maybe right," said Leomon, "There's nothing left for us to do. Virus has this War Games won," replied Sora. 

_"No! This can't be happening! After all we had to endure?! No! This is not the way it should end,"_Tai said to himself in Omega X's thoughts. 

_"This is crap! There has to be something we could do and standing around is not an option!"_Davis exclaimed in Imperialdramon's thoughts. 

Celesta X glared right over towards Virus, who was now standing right in front of the passageway door into the dark dimension. 

Virus smiles and brought his arms out right in of him, wrist-to-wrist, hands forming a cup. Celesta X gasps. He brings his arms back to his side. 

"Hikari! This is it! It ends here!!" 

Celesta X stared at him in fear and disbelief. Virus's hands starts to form a large ki of energy and it slowly starts to form into an energy-like ball. Virus slowly backs into and through the passageway and his energy ball forms into a much bigger ball of energy. But instead of the energy being purple or blue, it was now pure black. Black as darkness, which quickly indicated evil power. 

"First, I'll destroy you and you're friends. After that I'll destroy this retched human pothole called Earth and find my way to the Digital World. Just remember this before you die, Hikari: I will live forever!" 

But what could possibly be causing Virus to form such a powerful form of negative energy this quickly? It has to be the dark energy from the dark dimension itself. The entire Digi-Destined group all gasp in unison at the incredible power that Virus was quickly building up within his being while forming such a powerful attack. Celesta X could only stand there with a shocked look on her face and wondering when Virus will unleash his energy attack. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Matsuki Residence**

The boy was looking on pleadingly with his father. They were at a stake of shock at what they were viewing. The battle had a twisted turn of events. Takato held his fists up and cursed towards the artificial. 

"Dad, I hope that girl recovers! Virus can't be allowed to win!" 

"I don't know what to say son, but…" 

"No! We have to believe in her! There's no way she's going to lose to that creep! The whole world depends on her!" 

"Takato…" 

"I for one will not stop supporting her. These guys are my new heroes and I wish to become one with them one day." 

"Oh Takato… Who knows, you just… might…" 

"You think so?" 

"I'm going to stop doubting that girl. I'm behind her all the way." 

"That's the way, dad. I knew you'd change you're mind. C'mon, you can do it! Believe in yourself!" 

Unfortunately, the same can't be said for Celesta X. Her arm is badly damaged and her ki has slightly depleted because of it. Virus was preparing to deliver the final blow. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Nonaka Residence**

The red-haired girl smashes her fists on the kitchen table. She was beginning to lose faith for Celesta X after Virus made his unexpected comeback. 

"C'mon! Get up! You have to prove to me that a girl can fight to become stronger! I need you to convince me. Now get up and stand up to this guy! Quit doubting yourself! If it was me, I'd go all out and no hesitate to end it!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

**War Games Venue**

A huge power level increase was now taking place at the site of the War Games, and it was down in overtime so to speak. Now Virus was about to unleash a very powerful energy blast that could very well destroy the two worlds. Not to mention, he was able to open a passageway into the dark dimension. He could now harness this dark energy and use it to his advantage. 

Celesta X could only look on with horror as Virus was quickly powering up his energy blast within the palm of his hands. 

[Perfect Cell's English theme plays] 

Virus laughs maniacally as he turns toward Celesta X. A huge grin formed right across his face. 

"It was nice knowing this world, Hikari! But I hate to leave at such short notice! I'm going to blow this world up and then I shall move on to the Digital World and destroy it with my new dark energy! You'll be gone and so will everyone else!" 

Just then, Virus' ki starts to generate strong winds all around him. Celesta X just stares out at him in fear, and not knowing when to attack. She was now partially injured from her right arm and half of her energy supply was quickly depleted ever since she got blasted by one of Virus' beams. 

_"Damn! I can't do it! Virus is too strong for me to beat right now. Takeru. Brother. I'm sorry, I can't beat Virus anymore."_

She then lowers her head in shame and knowing that her life was now going to end at the hands of the evil artificial, but so would everyone else's lives. Those being digimon and humans alike. 

_"I could have done it if I hadn't been so arrogant!"_

The winds blow dust around Metalla X and Mummymon's crew. 

"It's a trick! It's got to be a trick! It has to be!" exclaimed Mummymon. 

Just then, Bill pushed Mummymon away as he continues to announce the proceedings of the showdown that was soon turning into a living hellhole. 

"How can I describe this, ladies and gentlemon?! The wind is just incredible! It feels like I'm standing in the middle of a typhoon! You might not be able to hear me, digimon and humans alike, but I'm going to continue reporting anyway!" 

The wind then blows him and Mummymon right off their feet and flying right back into several nearby rock walls. 

_"How could this happen?! I have become a burden on a young girl! TK… Dimitri… I'm sorry… I've failed you… Mimi… I'm sorry… I'm supposed to be the one that avenges your deaths! I'm your flesh and blood for god's sakes! Takeru! Dimitri! I'm sorry!"_Matt exclaimed in Metalla X's thoughts. 

He looks right up towards Celesta X with a ashamed look on his face. he then speaks up and tells her something that he has been wanting to say after all of these years. 

"Kari… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… For what I have done… Please avenge TK and Dimitri's losses." 

Celesta X gasped and looks right back at him with s shocked look on her face. She then turns away and faces towards Virus with an determined look. 

_"Don't worry, Matt. I will avenge their losses! You have my word on it, but how when I'm in such a critical condition with his nearly paralyzed arm?"_Kari said to herself in Celesta X's thoughts. 

Dust started to pick up around the Digi-Destined and the fusion warriors, too. They were about to be thrown back by the wind's mighty force but they held their balances in order to anticipate of what Virus will do next with his awesome energy. 

"Kari… Oh no! The Earth is about to go boom!" exclaimed Imperialdramon, "It can't handle this much amount of force forever! It's going to eventually give out!" 

Sonja remained unconscious in Imperialdramon's hands. Even she has no idea of what is going on, but its better off for her not to know at this very moment. Omega X throws his head back and screams with anger. 

"DAMN IT! I feel so powerless now! I don't have enough energy to combat Virus' dark energy!" 

As Celesta X can do nothing but look on, Virus continues to power up his enormous attack, and the dust and debris swirling around the area more violently than ever. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Azulongmon's Realm**

Suddenly, the skies within the realm of the guardians were starting to darken from the negative energy that was entering from the dark dimension itself. Perhaps, Virus is looking to use this dark energy to destroying the not just Earth but also the Digital World. It looked as though if the villain were placing atomic bombs into every sector of the Digital World: those being east, south, west and north. 

Just then, Gennai takes notice of the skies above and blinks with total shock. X stood his ground and flew out to scope the Digital World's situation. Gennai looks over towards Azulongmon and goes to ask him a very important question. 

"Oh no! Did Virus open up the dark dimension?! If he has, the whole Digital World will implode like a ticking time bomb! Not even with your powers along with the three other guardians, would you be able to block away the negative energy. It would be too great for you all to handle." 

"Yes, that is why even with the power of the digital cores, we will not be able to vanquish the darkness until the gateway is sealed up. Then once it's sealed away, we guardians will wipe out the remaining darkness that has managed to sneak in and start to plague the digital world's pure environment. However, it will be up to the Digi-Destined's to pull off such a drastic move." 

"I just hope they're really up for that. In case you didn't notice, Virus has blocked that gateway himself. They're going to have to fight them in order to close it up." 

"Which won't be easy, but we should be able to put all of our faith on them. We have to, or else the real world will cease to exist. Followed by that, Virus will move on and destroy the digital world." 

"Damn! If only, the child of light could have finished off Virus as she was told earlier! But you're right, this is like overtime and cards are stacked. But they're now most definitely in the favor of Virus now." 

_"C'mon, Kari! You have to quit this self-doubting and finish Virus! It's the only way to restore balance to both worlds!"_

**************************************************************************************** 

**Other Holy Beast Realms**

Elsewhere in the Southern region, Zhuqiaomon watches the battle taking place through one of his digital cores. He looks over towards Baihumon, who was looking to seek some answers from the fiery phoenix bird. 

Just then, a dark shadowy cloud forms in the skies above their region. The three guardians take notice of this and gasp in fear. 

"Zhuiqaomon, what does this mean?" asked Baihumon. 

"We all have a bad premonition. What is happening to the Digital World? Is it on the verge of extinction?" Ebawumon asked. 

"Yes. It is what we feared. The evil being known as Virus is not on the verge of destroying our precious world. This is unfortunately the end for all of us. I'm sorry, my fellow guardians." 

The other two gasp in shock and look right towards each other. The guardians even feared for the worst to come, and the destruction of their worlds may soon come at hand. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**War Games Venue**

Back at the War Games site, a huge dome of golden light surrounds the battlefield. Virus was still powering up more negative energy from the dark dimension's unlimited power and using it to form a powerful energy blast that has enough power in destroying one entire world. He begins laughing while powering up. 

"Its amazing of how fully evolved I have become! Even I can't believe myself! This must be the fully evolved body that Datamon was seeking." 

He looks right over towards Celesta X and has a sadistic grin on his face. Then he looks right back at the past few events that have taken place during his development. 

_"But now. Only now, do I understand what Datamon meant by "Full Evolution!" _

Flashback 

Many years ago in another future alternate time period, lighting strikes around the laboratory of Datamon. Inside, Virus grows inside a tank full of green liquid. Datamon worked and typed away at his "brain" computer. Just then, an elevator descends, and both artificials Sonja and Jax step right off. They both walk right towards the busy Datamon. 

"Master Datamon, how long are you going to be working on the secret project of yours?" asked Jax. 

"Leave me alone! That's my business, not yours!" snapped Datamon. 

"We're strong enough to kill Omega X, aren't we?" asked Sonja. 

She then walks right past a tank full of some kind of clear translucent liquid. Jax pulls out the blueprints for Virus, knocking lots of other lab equipment onto the floor. He unrolls the blueprints. 

"Hey, look at this, Sonja," said Jax. 

"Don't touch that! What I'm building is the ultimate artificial weapon!" 

This catches Jax by surprise as he quickly drops the blueprints onto the floor and points to himself. 

"Ultimate artificial weapon?! Is it better than us?!" 

"Leave me alone! This one belongs to a whole new level. Compared to him, you two would look like toaster ovens! Now return to your capsules and get some sleep, or I'll activate the controller again!" 

Datamon goes and reaches out for the deactivation device. Sonja smiled and then knocked over one of the tanks of the clear liquid substance, and it falls onto another and more get knocked down onto the floor. They crash and the glass spills all over with floor. Datamon growls angrily and quickly jumps to his feet with the device in his hand. Jax jumps forward and decapitates Datamon. The machine's glass helmet shattered on the floor. Lighting strikes outside as the brain and Datamon's body bounces to the floor. He looks right up at his creations with eyes full of hatred and vengeance. 

"Idiots! Eventually, you two are going to be absorbed by him and become apart of the Ultimate artificial weapon!" 

"Ha! He's pretty cocky for a dead guy," remarked Sonja. 

She then blasts him with a single finger blast and that spelt the end for Datamon once and for all. A bubble then rises from Virus' tank. The two artificials stand right in front of the tank. 

"Hmm, interesting. It's pretty tiny," said Sonja, "This is the Ultimate artificial weapon? Datamon must have been crazy." 

Jax puts his hand out right in front of the tank, but doesn't blast it. 

"Sorry little guy, but we don't need this lab anymore. Bad memories…" 

The heavy metal doors outside the lab swing shut. Jax flies away and then Sonja follows him in pursuit. She looks down at the lab. 

"Let's trash this piece of shit!" 

"I'm with you on that, sis." 

Once in the air, they shoot two ki-blasts each and blow away the lab within a matter of moments. Nothing was left of the laboratory but piles of rubble and metal hinges. 

**"But Datamon's computer kept the incubator alive until I was ready to emerge from my long sleep…"**

_"Virus, you're body consist of the cells and data from dozens of the greatest fighters in both worlds. Digimon and humans alike. But you must absorb both Sonja and Jax before you can achieve the fully evolved body." _

The tank explodes and Virus' insect-type larva walks away. Virus stopped and the shell cracked open. A white figure emerges, and as color comes to the figure, its turns into the Original Virus. 

**"I emerged from the lab several years later. By this time, Jax and Sonja had already destroyed everything in the two worlds."**

_The two worlds, both real and digital, laid in ruins. Virus' shadow looms over a ruined city, and filling his shadow are images of frightened humans and digimon._

**"So I absorbed all the surviving humans and digimon for energy and kept growing, but I couldn't achieve the fully evolved body. Both Jax and Sonja were nowhere to be found. I had to have the fully evolved body. So to reach Sonja and Jax, I reverted to my larval form and snuck into a dimensional pod traveler from an abandoned company and went back ten years to arrive here."**

_"Come on, you damned monster! Come and get me!" exclaimed Jax. _

Just then, Virus slowly rises out of the ground behind him. Virus then laughs hysterically and maniacally. 

"Here I am! Behind you!" 

Jax gasps and spins around as Virus' tail swings down and engulfs him. Virus laughs even more as Jax struggles with all of his might, but can't get free of the tail. Virus undergoes his first transformation. 

Sonja then puts up a futile struggle against Second Form Virus as he slowly approaches her, smiling. His tail fans out to absorb her. 

"Damn you!!!" 

She leaps forwards and attacks him with everything she had left, but Virus easily dodges her assaults. His tail swings down over her and sucks her right in. Virus grins as Sonja is fully swallowed up. Then Virus becomes fully evolved. Lighting strikes around the island and the green dome of light expands outward from the center. 

**"I've achieved the fully evolved body! But I didn't know that there was something else that I could achieve. Datamon's dream, ultimate power. But now I know that I can achieve it."**

_Virus' lump regenerates the fully evolved body._

**"Datamon's ambition was not just to defeat Taichi and the Digi-Destined nor destroy the two worlds. It was to create the ultimate power that could conquer the entire universe. I only realized that now. I can keep regenerating myself forever. All I need is a little piece of nucleus, and just like the digimon data does, keep becoming stronger whenever I face death."**

_Virus stood amid a black background. Images of Leomon, Omega X, the angel digimon, Metalla X, Myotismon, Devimon, the Dark Masters, and Burizalor all fly through him._

**"After taking the data and cells from Burizalor and the rest of you, I now have the fully evolved body! I turned out exactly as Datamon planned all along.**

_End of Flashback_

Virus looks right back towards Celesta X and begins to concentrate on more of the negative energy from the dark dimension itself. He would use it to his advantage and use it on the entire planet. 

"I hadn't originally planned on destroying this world, nor the digital one, but now I can't help it. In ten years, the two worlds will have been gone anyway. Having learned War Angemon's ability to open portals and Omega X's teleportation, I have nothing to worry about from blowing this world up. How fully evolved I am… I'm beyond my imagination. Yes! That is my destiny! I am the universes' end!" 

Celesta X glares at him as the monster's ki blasts continues to power up and feeding on the negative energy from the open portal into the dark realm. The wind blows and thunder cracks. Even though she's still unconscious, Sonja screams as Imperialdramon looks down at her, and then back up into the darkening skies. 

"Damn! Is there really nothing we can do now?!" 

Omega X screams angrily and clenches his fists. His plans had now all gone down the tubes as far as destroying Virus was concerned. He would now soon face death itself in a matter of moments. If losing TK and Dimitri was bad enough, the loss of the two worlds is even much worse. 

"Is this really the end?!" asked Mimi. 

The digimon watch in fear while Angemon X lies there as dead as a log. Mimi held into him tightly and covered him to prevent his body from flying due to the strong winds. 

Virus once again laughs and watches as more dark energy was flowing right passed him and into the Digital World itself. He began feeding upon it as if it were an addiction. 

"My energy is reaching a strong level to destroy the entire solar system now!" 

He then clenched his teeth and stares right over towards Celesta X. 

"Virus is preparing to attack again! Strange lights and mysterious energies are emerging from within him!" exclaimed Bill as he gets blown back a few feet away. 

"It fells like the whole Earth is shaking! I don't understand!" shouted Arukenimon. 

"Trick! It's a trick! It's a…" 

Just then, Arukenimon bonks Mummymon in the head and turns away from him angrily as if she were getting fed up with his complete arrogance. 

"You call this a damn trick?! We're all going to die here!! This is no trick!!" 

**************************************************************************************** 

**View of Earth**

The Earth was now entering a period of crises at this very moment. The skies were darkening and earthquakes were starting to become a worldwide concern. People now began to scream and panic. The ground shakes, people run to escape. Children stop and start to cry their heads off. But they were all taken away into nearby shelters. Winds blow everything around; even highways start to sway with cars about to fall off. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**War Games Venue**

[Perfect Cell's English theme plays] 

Back at the battle site, Celesta X stares right over towards Virus while clutching her injured right arm. She now fears for the worst to come. She then watches as the portal opens wider and now the dark realm itself surrounded them all. 

"What's wrong, Hikari?! Does this frighten you?! This is the world of darkness! Something you deeply loathe and now I'm brining it back to use to my advantage!" 

"Do it already. I know there's nothing I can do to stop you. You won, now end the pain…" 

Celesta X then shuts her eyes and then prays without cupping her hands together, in order to show Virus that she isn't going to show any weaknesses. 

"Takeru, I'll soon be with you…" 

"Hmph! Such a pity! I expected a much more climatic cry out of you. This is rather boring, isn't it? I'm glad that it's over, though." 

Just then, the black ball of ki forms in the palm of his hands. Celesta X looks out towards her adversary. 

"This is it. This is the end," muttered Celesta X, "Both worlds will be destroyed." 

A bright light engulfed the entire passageway in which the battle was taking place, with a bright speck of light from the battlefield itself. If this massive blast of energy were to destroy the barriers between the digital and real worlds, it would spell Armageddon. 

Just then, Celesta X could hear a voice from her head. A very familiar voice, from that of a young boy. She could easily recognize it. 

_"Don't give up, Hikari! Digi-Destined never give up! Um, Kari?"_

Celesta X looks up into the air and looks around her surroundings. She could tell that it was from TK, but she couldn't see or even feel his presence. 

"T… Takeru? Where are you?" 

_"I'm within the Digital World, just around the realm of the four Holy Beasts, but not quite close. Patamon is with me. We're kind of like in Digimon heaven now. It's pretty neat here."_

"Really?! You aren't dead then!" 

_"We are, but only temporarily. They will decide to when Patamon and myself will return back home. After all, we died as data and not as flesh and blood. As it works to our advantage, but any who, you're the strongest warrior out there now, Hikari. Give him you're best Seven Heavens Beam ever! You can do it. I believe in you! And Tai believes in you!"_

"But… I can only use my left arm now, and I feel my power draining away." 

Omega X stares out with wide eyes and looks right over towards his sister. Imperialdramon looks up into the sky. He then looks right back to Omega X. 

"Who's she talking to?" they both asked each other in unison. 

"Hmph! Look! She's already lost her sanity in the face of death! How hilarious!" remarked Virus. 

_"Everything will be alright. Trust in your own power, Hikari,"_ TK said telepathically. 

Celesta X nodded in agreement and a smile forms across her face. She looks back towards Virus with a determined look on her face. 

"I understand now. Thanks, TK!" 

She turns right towards Virus and gives him a determined glare. 

"I'll do my best!" 

With that said, she pulls her left hand away from her dead right arm. 

_"I'm doing fine up here. Patamon is keeping me company and I'm sure you'll be doing fine down there." _

"Good luck, Kari! May the force be with-" 

"Patamon! What did I tell you about ripping off lines?" 

"I'm sorry, TK. It was my fault that you died." 

_"Hikari, don't be sorry. I may have died, but whenever you think of me, I'm always with you. And Tai is there with you. Don't forget that."_

"But…" 

_"Get revenge for me! Defeat Virus for me, our friends and the two worlds!"_

"Oh! I will! I intend to do so!" 

Her aura quickly returns and she begins to raise her ki level. Virus' eyes widen a bit at what he was looking at. 

"Hmm?" 

"Kari?! Whoa, she's actually doing it!" said Omega X, "She's back in the game now!" 

"She's going to try again?" pondered Imperialdramon. 

Celesta X holds out her good arm and begins to chant her most powerful attack. 

"SEV…" 

She then pulls it back to her side. 

"EN!! HEA!! VENS!!…" 

Virus grinned at what he was looking at and was quite impressed. He was now more than ready to see what she was truly capable of. 

"So you're going to die fighting after all?! That's more like it!!" exclaimed Virus. 

They watch each other, with both of their auras expanding out and when they hit, they both explode away. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Azulongmon's Realm**

The trio watched the showdown between the two fighters and was now waiting in anticipation for Hikari's next move. 

"What's happening, Azulongmon?" asked Gennai. 

"TK rallied up Kari through telepathically and now she will use the final depth of her true power to bring down the monster threat known as Virus!" 

"This is guys!" X exclaimed. "This one's for the fate of both worlds! Hikari has come back to her senses! She's going all out!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Matsuki Residence**

"Son, what's going on? Has something happened?" 

"Oh no, dad. It's very good. C'mon, you can do it, girl!" 

Takato clenched his fists tightly while giving his full support for Celesta X, despite her devastating injury. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Kamiya Residence**

Despite having lost their transmission to the battle, the Kamiya parents did not give up on their children. They held each other's hands tightly and prayed for the good to triumph over the darkness. 

_"You can do it, kids!"_ Mr. Kamiya thought. 

_"We're counting on you! Just believe in yourselves!"_ thought Mrs. Kamiya 

*************************************************************************************** 

**War Games Venue**

The strong wind generated by the two fighters caused great side effects to their surroundings and this didn't suite well for Mummymon's group as its tremendous force quickly threw them back. Virus laughs hysterically. 

"Damn! It's no use!" exclaimed Omega X, "Kari!! Do it!! Unleash it!!" 

"Her ki level isn't as strong as Virus'," said Dinobeemon. 

Virus and Celesta X both scream as their ki continues to rise to whole new levels of power. 

TK and Patamon watch on from the unknown world through a floating orb right in front of them. 

The black ki ball in Virus' hands expands and then he shoots it right out towards Celesta X with the boost of energy from the surrounding dark realm itself. 

**"NOW DIE!!!! POSITRON LASER!!!"**

He shoots it our and it is sent hurtling along the ground as it goes straight for Celesta X. Celesta X screams and launches her attack straight forth towards Virus'. 

**"SEVEN HEAVENS BEAM!!"**

Celesta X pushes at her Seven Heavens Beam with the "help" from War Angemon, standing by her side. The two angels were now working together in ending this reign of terror and are hell-bent on doing so. 

With the help from the spirit of TK, Celesta X is as determined as ever as she unleashes her most powerful attack upon Virus! But will even that be more than enough to defeating this artificial demon who is hell bent on destroy not just the two worlds but the entire universe as well! 

[Digimon Zero Two second ending theme "Itsumo Itsumo Demo" plays] 

[Preview] 

Celesta X: Virus! We won't allow you to destroy both worlds! We'll die before that even happens! 

Virus: You're willing to sacrifice yourselves for such wastes?! You should have finished me when you had the chance! Now you'll die along with Takeru! 

Omega X: My sister isn't going to hold out much longer! Digi-Destined! It's time to unite! 

Sora: Good will outweigh the darkness! 

Metalla X: How could I have lost?! No! There's still one more chance to avenge my son and brother! 

Virus: You're giving out, Hikari! I hope you make you're last moments of life count! 

[The Digi-Destined and their digimon attack Virus with everything they have, including the digimon's patented techniques.] 

Virus: You insects just won't stay down! 

Celesta X: **TAKERU!!**

TK: Hope… 

Celesta X: and Light… 

TK: shall… 

Celesta X: triumph!! 

Izzy: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two! 

**A Million Points of Light: Virus' End! Takeru's Noble Decision!**

Omega X: Don't you miss the battle's conclusion, or else! 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: You heard that right. Season Two's final battle all comes to a head next time. Who would have thought Kari would become the hero of a series for once? 

Max: You know I'm there to read it! At least another Kamiya will save the day! 

SSJ4T: Anyway, be sure to check out my latest YuGiOh/Digimon prologue chapter. That new series won't jumps tart until sometime in December. Until then, be on the look out for the concluding battle chapters for the Virus and D-Reaper Sagas! Peace! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	29. A Million Points of Light: Virus' End! T...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Virus, Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: Nothing must to say here but to enjoy the final battle against Virus. I'll say this: This will beat anything dealing with MaloMyotismon and that crappy Zero two ending. Enjoy! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**A Million Points of Light: Virus' End! Takeru's Noble Decision!**

**Miles outside of Tokyo. War Games Venue**

There was a huge power struggle now taking place between the two single most powerful fighters in two worlds. Those two being Celesta X and Virus! Their power levels have gone up quite drastically ever since Virus came back from the explosion. And the fate of the two worlds is indeed at stake here! 

If there was going to be one battle that truly determines that fate, it would be this one. All of the past battles that have taken place, from the battle on File Island against Devimon to the current conflict with Virus today, this marks as the so-called grand daddy of them all. Only one winner will come out of this alive and at the same time, determine whether the two worlds remain intact or be destroyed forever. This was it! The final showdown between the forces of good and evil! 

["Beat Hit!" plays] 

The two energy beams were hurtling straight towards each other as they ripped alongside the ground with their tremendous force. Virus watches his Positron Laser going right for Celesta X, but Celesta X wasn't going down without a fight as she shoots out her Seven Heavens Beam and countered the powerful energy laser. The attacks were now colliding with one another in a mighty struggle. Strong winds and lots of flying debris were now becoming more increasingly common. 

"Its too dangerous here, even for us megas!" exclaimed Imperialdramon. 

"I agree! I say we hightail it out of here," said Dinobeemon. 

With that being said, Imperialdramon, carrying Sonja, and Dinobeemon flies right off. Then, each of the digimon and their Digi-Destined partner followed alongside of them. Lillymon picks up Angemon X's body and carries him off towards the cliff where the others were going to be sheltered at. Mimi looks right over towards Metalla X, who was still sprawled onto the ground and watching the energy clashing. 

"Matt…" 

Metalla X turns around and looks right over towards Mimi. He was looking at who may very well be his future wife. Their eyes locked onto one another. Mimi's hair was blowing along with the strong winds. 

"Mimi… Go… Stay at Dimitri's side…" 

"Please… Come with us… You're just going to get killed if those blasts come near you… Please I beg of you…" 

"Mimi…" 

"Please Matt… After all… he's our son…" 

"Fine…" 

With that said, Seadramon comes down and picks up Metalla X using his mouth and picks up Mimi. Michael then orders Seadramon to head over towards the cliff in which they would meet up with the other digimon and Digi-Destined. 

Omega X looks out towards the battlefield with a proud look on his face and then he flies off towards the cliff to meet up with the other Digi-Destined. 

Back on the battlefield, Virus and Celesta X continue to power their blasts at each other. The charged up-Positron Laser and the Seven Heavens Beam now meet up in a huge ball in the middle. The meeting point grows much to large and begins to carve away into the ground, where half of it resides. Virus and Celesta X both growl as they force more ki into their blasts. The two blasts begin to expand, and everybody screams as they all flee from the growing blast point. The increasing winds throw them all off. They lose control of their flight, going where the wind takes them, but still manage to land safely on the cliff. 

Mummymon hugs onto a rock in order to remain in his place and prevent him from flying away. Arukenimon screams her lungs out. They fly through the air 

Virus and Celesta X continue to battle it out and pushed more ki into their blasts. The digimon all watch on from a safe distance on top of a far off cliff. 

"They're destroying the entire are around them!" exclaimed Shakkoumon. 

"Damn! I can't believe this! They're powers are extraordinary," Omega X said. 

The boulder carrying Mummymon's crew smashes into the ground, and they scatter around it. Bill manages to sit up. 

"There's no where to escape to. Huh?! The ground is exploding and breaking up all around us! This is the end, everyone! Goodbye! Goodbye!" 

Mummymon whimpers behind the boulder for protection as he continues on rambling on. 

"It's all just special effects! A trick! A trick! I'm going to find out how they're doing this trick!" exclaimed Mummymon. 

"Ugh!! Why are you still saying that stupid thing?! We're all going to die and thats all you can say at this very moment?! Ugh! I can't believe I have to put up with you!" exclaimed Arukenimon. 

["Beat Hit!" ends] 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Worldwide View**

Now there was a large amount of debris rising into throughout the heavens worldwide. People scream in fear and confusion. Buildings start to collapse and cars crash. One man begins to call out to express his thoughts. 

"Judgment Day has begun!! This is the end of the damn world!!" 

***************************************************************************************** 

**Azulongmon's Realm**

The great guardian, the masked warrior and Gennai were still observing the battle and were hoping that Kari will come through out of this predicament alive. 

_"Virus… Virus is attacking with all of his power,"_Azulongmon said to himself,_"But Hikari's power is not as strong as Virus'! The Digital World is breaking up! And soon Earth will be as well!"_

"C'mon, Kari! You'll have to push harder! This won't be enough to put that creep away! Don't hold back! Give him everything you have!" 

**************************************************************************************** 

**War Games Venue**

During the struggle, TK's voice still encouraged Kari through in order to make herself more confident and stronger. Kind of like a cheerleader, but in this case, to rally Kari up. 

_"Hikari! Hang in there! You're going to make it through!"_

"You're doing well, Hikari! I'm quite impressed!" exclaimed Virus. 

The artificial puts more power into his Positron Laser, and his blast begins to gain ground on Celesta X. Suddenly, Celesta X is barely in a position to defend herself, much less attack Virus. 

"She's no match for him!" exclaimed Omega X, "No! C'mon Kari! Please!" 

"She's losing it!" Silphymon cried out. 

Virus chuckles under his breath while keeping his main focus on Celesta X and putting more ki energy into his Positron Laser. 

"This is it! I'm going to end you!" 

He puts even more power into his attack, and Celesta X's Seven Heavens Beam is barely able to hold it back. 

"Here! If you really want the stakes to even be much higher, allow me to open up the doorway between the real and the digital worlds!" 

With that said, Virus screams and a energy cloud emerges out of his body. The cloud shoots right out into the dark skies and slowly it starts to open up. An image of the Digital World is shown and the darkness starts to enter through that passageway. 

"He… He just ripped open a hole through our world and into the Digital world!" exclaimed Joe. 

"Not good! It looks like he's going to plague both worlds into darkness before he destroys them!" exclaimed Dinobeemon, "We should have seen this one coming!" 

"Wow! You're a fast learner, Ichijouji!" Virus cries out. "You disappoint me, Kaiser! I thought you would learn of my diabolical scheme by now! It's such a shame you won't live long to witness the death of you're precious planet!" 

Virus laughed maniacally as he powers up his blast and goes to push it right through Celesta X with all of his might, but must counter the Seven Heavens Beam in order to do so. But he would now have the upper hand since the negative energy from the dark realm's environment would plague the two worlds during this power struggle. 

_"Yes, in a matter of moments, both worlds shall be mine!!"_

Celesta X grunts and growls under her breathe as she struggles to repel the Positron Laser. She was more distracted with the fact that the darkness was spreading into the real world through the passageway that Virus just opened. In her mind, she was at a complete disadvantage until TK continued to rally her on telepathically. 

_"What's wrong? You can become more powerful than this,"_TK exclaimed. 

"I can't, Takeru! I've reached my limit. After all this, I'm still just a useless crybaby! I've always been a crybaby! You don't need a crybaby like me. My brother tried to push me as hard as he could to make me achieve this power and he succeeded. But I just don't want to let him down. I haven't changed at all." 

_"Hikari, you know that's not true. You're brother and myself want you to win this battle and defeat Virus! You may not remember, but you saved our lives many times before. You even saved mine when Burizalor tried to kill me. Each time, you've surprised me. You can do it again, Hikari! Concentrate and use all of the power that you have left!"_

Virus takes notice of Celesta X talking to "herself" and a smile forms across his face. He figured that she has already lost her sanity altogether. 

"What in the blue hell are you mumbling about?! I hope you're already saying your prayer before you die!" remarked Virus. 

_"You can do it, Hikari!"_TK exclaimed. 

_"Win this for the team!"_Patamon said. 

With that said, Celesta X forces more power into her Seven Heavens beam, and she pushes Virus' Positron Laser back so that they return into a stalemate struggle. The Digi-Destined and the digimon all watch on from the cliff. Now, Celesta X's Seven Heavens Beam begins to overtake Virus' Positron Laser, but only slightly. 

"Incredible!" exclaimed Sora. 

"How can she create such an enormous power?!" asked Garudamon. 

"Hikari… You can do it," Imperialdramon said. 

Omega X stares silently into the battle with determination and high hopes that his sister uses her deep powers in finishing off Virus once and for all. 

Celesta X clenches her teeth and growls, struggling to overtake Virus' Positron Laser. But Virus would not take any of that and would soon gain back his much needed momentum. 

"You fool! How many times do I have to remind you that I've achieved the Ultimate power with this fully evolved body?! You can't beat this super weapon!!" 

He then puts more into his blast and it returns back into a fifty-fifty struggling standoff. Now Virus' Positron Laser continues past the fifty-fifty standoff, and, suddenly Celesta X is struggling just to repel it once again. 

_"Oh no! Hikari!"_

Celesta X still struggles with the Positron Laser. 

_"Ah. I understand now. Hikari, you're worried about hurting the Digital World, that's what is holding you back."_

Celesta X suddenly gasped and was stunned to realize that TK knew about her weakness. Her main weaknesses was definitely being too softhearted and not wanting to hurt others. 

_"Don't be concerned about that. We can fix the damage with the Digital Cores. Just concentrate!"_

"But TK… How? I don't like to hurt anything that's not our enemy!! Other than that, fine, I know what I'm supposed to do!" 

Virus simply laughs at Celesta X and decides to take advantage of her being momentarily distracted at the very moment. 

"Go, go go! You go to hell, Hikari!!!" 

The Digi-Destined all watch on in shock, but the digimon were now more than ready to help out Celesta X as much as they could. 

"Kari!! No!! Don't let your guard down!" snapped Omega X. 

He stared out at the blast duel, and at the young fusion warrior behind one side of it. 

"Hang on, Kari! I'm going to help you!" exclaimed Omega X. 

With that said, he rises his ki and flies off towards the battle. 

"Tai!! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" shouted Imperialdramon. 

"How can he help Kari?" asked Shakkoumon. 

Omega X flies past the ki duel and right behind Virus. He stops and screams, then throws a large ki-blast at Virus. The Blast had absolutely no effect on the charged up artificial. Virus looks back. 

"What?! Taichi?!" 

Omega X stares down in shock. 

"Don't interfere, Taichi!! This is not you're battle!! Go away!!" 

Without even turning around, he throws ki back at Omega X, and he is thrown away, screaming. 

_"No!! Tai!!"_ TK exclaimed. 

**"BROTHER!!!"** cried out Celesta X. 

Just then, Omega X slowly recovers, lying at the end of a long ditch. He was completely thrown back quite a few yards away from the ki struggle. He looks back towards the struggle. 

"Damn it!! No!!" 

As soon as he stands up, his hand starts to glow with ki in it. 

"Hi… Hikari…" 

Metalla X watches from the cliff with Mimi at his side. He could only look on and let Celesta X take on Virus herself. He then looks right over towards Omega X. 

_"Tai is down! I've got to help them…"_

"Why did he do that?! He couldn't do anything to help!" exclaimed Imperialdramon. 

"I think Tai knew that," said Dinobeemon. 

"What?!" 

"What do you mean, Ken,?" asked Silphymon. 

Just then, ki starts to radiate over Dinobeemon. This quickly caught everyone by surprise and was about to stop Ken from pulling off such an act. Imperialdramon turns to face Dinobeemon. 

"Don't tell me you're also going down there to fight him! Fat chance, Ken!" 

"He's right. You're going to get killed if you go down there!" snapped Silphymon. 

"Davis. Yolei. This doesn't just revolve around Kari. It involves each and every one of us. Besides, I just can't wait here and let that creep kill us," said Dinobeemon. 

"I guess a true Digi-Destined wouldn't accept death in battle huh?" asked Shakkoumon. 

Dinobeemon looks over towards them and nods in agreement. He then turns to face the battle that was ensuing between Virus and Celesta X. 

"Right, even if its certain death, I will die trying." 

Silphymon nods in agreement and stands at his side. They then turn towards Imperialdramon. 

"Davis, take care of Dimitri for Mimi please," said Silphymon. 

"You're going too, Yolei?" asked Imperialdramon. 

"Duh! Of course! I wouldn't want to miss this for the world!" 

The two warrior's auras flare up and they set off flying towards the battle. Imperialdramon stands there watching on. He then turns around and sees Shakkoumon about to fly off. His aura flares up as well. 

"You too, Cody?" 

"Yep. This involves each and every one of us, Davis. Remember that." 

With that being said, Shakkoumon goes flying down towards the battlefield in order to lend the others a helping hand. Imperialdramon nods his head and looks right down towards the fallen Sonja. 

"They're all crazy! Isn't that right, Sonja? It's nice to see that you're alive, even if it was just a brief moment. You take care of yourself, babe." 

Imperialdramon's aura flares up and he goes down to join the others in the battle. Metalla X watches them all fly down, and then soon he looked to see Garudamon, Lillymon, Zudomon, Leomon, Seadramon and Altur Kabuterimon joining them. 

"Them?! What do they think they can do?" 

_"C'mon, Kari!! You can do it!"_TK exclaimed through Kari telepathically. 

"So, you're still there! I'll finish you off!" Virus shouted. 

["Target Akai Shougeki plays] 

Suddenly, Omega X screamed out with determination. Virus is hit in the back with both the Fist of the Beast King and a Terra Beam from both Omega X and Leomon. Omega X continues to drive the beam right into Virus. The others, including the other fusion warriors, all arrived to give Leomon and Omega X the backup they needed. Shakkoumon was the firs to attack. 

"Justice Beam!!" 

"Static Force!!" 

"Hells Masquerdae!!" 

"Positron Laser!!" 

"Flower Cannon!!" 

"Zulcan's Hammer!!" 

"Wing Blade!!" 

"Horn Buster!!" 

"Ice Blast!!" 

The digimon's attacks all flew right towards Virus and hammered him in the back, but he only managed to phase him for a temporary moment. Celesta X turns to see the digimon giving her the helping hand that she was looking for. 

"Tai! Davis! Yolei! Guys!! Thanks!!" 

_"Kari!! Try harder!! You can do it!!"_TK exclaimed. 

"TK!!" 

The digimon attacked and ki blasts all continue to drive straight into Virus. This only further infuriated the evil artificial even more as he turned to face them with an angry look on his face. 

"You pesky insects!!!" 

Metalla X quickly clenched his fists tightly and looks right over towards his friends, who were battling Virus and using everything they have in order to momentarily distract him. 

"So, Digi-Destined! You really do want to die, first?!" Virus shouted, "All right then! You should have just simply asked!!" 

With that said, Virus easily knocks them away with the force of his aura. Celesta X takes advantage from here and then powers up more ki into her Seven Heavens blast. The force of the blast pushes Virus back a bit. 

Omega X recovers slowly and looks back out towards the power struggle taking place right before his very own eyes. 

"Kari… Sister… I'm not going to let you down. I trained you to reach this level of power… I'll never forget. Now I'm going to return the favor to you! I will sacrifice myself if I have to… to show how much you mean to me… Mom will kill me if anything were to happen to you… I promised her that I would return with you…" 

Imperialdramon slowly sits up laughing to himself. He laughed because he was facing certain death in the face and Davis wouldn't be the type to lie down in shame. 

"Kari, I always thought you were such a pretty girl with a pure heart. But whew, I never expected your fusion form to look as hot as that. I've always been jealous because TK was always with you, but now I understand you two are more than just friends. I never wanted TK to die and now I will help you as much as I can! I'll stake my life!" 

Silphymon and Dinobeemon slowly get to their feet. As soon as he was up, Dinobeemon resumes where he left off. He shoots out a ki blast. Silphymon follows suit and does the same. 

_"Kari! You were one of those people who helped me return to the old innocent boy. If it weren't for you, I'd still be the Digimon Kaiser. But I thank you and I want to repay the favor for you, Kari. You understand the powers of darkness as much as I do. Looks like I'm not alone…"_

_"Kari! I always thought of you as an oddball, but you truly are a friend. We may have opposite personalities, but we do share the same hatred we have towards the powers of darkness. You've become the strongest fighter and you're Celesta X form sure rocks! It's about time a heroine saved the day."_

Shakkoumon was the next as he quickly stands up and shoots out yet another Justice Beam. 

_"TK! We won't let your death be in vain! We're going to give it all we got! Virus will lean not to underestimate the power of the Digi-Destined. You and Kari make a great team. I've always looked up to you TK. I'm proud to have known you both."_

Metalla X stares down at his fist angrily. Mimi gasps when she sees ki radiating from his body. He quickly flies off towards the battle. 

"Matt! No!" 

"I'm sorry! But I have to do this!!" 

"Matt!! No!!" 

Just then, Izzy gasps when he noticed something on his laptop. He opened a file and it showed a view of the entire earth glowing with millions of lights worldwide. 

"Whoa! Wait a minute! There are lights coming from all over the world! Check this out you guys!" 

They all turned to look over at the computer and watched the entire earth glowing with lights of some sort. Just then, the Digi-Destined noticed that their digivices were glowing the same light. 

"What's going on here?" asked Joe. 

"Its the power of our digivices! And if those lights belong to digivices, then they realize that Virus is about to plague Earth with a shroud of darkness! They realize that they have to combat the darkness! This maybe our lucky that we have been looking for! Point your digivices up everybody!" 

One by one, the children held up their digivices and watched as streams of light started to penetrate into the skies above. 

"It's… working," said Sora. 

"Yes and look! We got more lights coming in!" exclaimed Mimi. 

Out of nowhere, there were now streams of light coming through the darkness from the earth and making their appearance onto the surface of the dark realm. Virus takes notice of this and growls angrily. 

"What the hell are these lights coming from?! Ah! It must be those Digi-Destined from Earth! So, the whole world knows of my presence! Good! Now I can destroy you all with just one shot of my blast! It will soon be over for all of you!" 

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" exclaimed Omega X, "Your reign of terror ends here, Virus! This is the end of the line for you!" 

"Ha! I highly doubt that, Taichi! I am the fully evolved warrior with no equal! I shall see that every one of you annoying Digi-pests rot in hell! You hear me?!" 

***************************************************************************************** 

**Worldwide view of Earth**

["Minna no Christmas" by Kouji Wada plays] 

Back on Earth, the children were all gathered together in large masses as they grouped together in order to combat the approaching darkness that Virus was sending out through an open passageway between the two worlds. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**New York City, New York**

The children in New York City were all holding up their digivices and vanquishing the darkness as much as they could. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Australia**

Derek and all of his fellow Digi-Destined comrades were doing their best at combating off the shrouds of darkness that were entering. They used their digivices to drive the dark shadows away. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**India/Chinese Border**

Mina was doing the same thing as well. She also gathered a group of Chinese neighbors to pull out their digivices. Now, she and her comrades were able to send as much light to penetrate through Virus' darkness. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Russia**

Yuri, Sonya and Anna were doing their best as well with the help of their digivices. They could only hope for the best to combat the forces of darkness. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Mexico**

In Mexico, Rosa held up her digivice in order to help out her friends, Yolei and Ken. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Paris, France**

Catherine holds up her digivice as well, combating off the corruptive dark energy entering her country. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Hong Kong**

The Poi brothers also lent a hand and held their digivices to help out their friend, Kari. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Worldwide view of Earth**

The entire International Digi-Destined all cried out as they let loose more powerful streams of light and watched as the light entered right through the doorway through the darkness and into the dark realm itself. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**War Games Venue**

Virus watched as the streams of light enters through and momentarily distracts him. As a result, it causes the artificial to become even more infuriated of the distractions. Virus looks back to the digital warriors behind him, driving ki blasts into his back. 

"Get away from me you pests!" 

_"Kari! Try harder! You must beat him!"_ TK exclaimed telepathically to Kari. 

Virus knocks away the digimon again. Silphymon and Dinobeemon slide through the dirt just as Imperialdramon takes their place. Sahhkoumon and the other ultimates bounce away and Omega X arrives to fill in for them. Omega X and Imperialdramon fire simultaneous ki blasts. 

"One after another… This is bullshit! Don't you ever learn?! You must be begging to die!!" Virus exclaimed angrily. 

Metalla X suddenly screamed and powers up into his maximum power level. 

Celesta X continues to feed her Seven Heavens Beam with more energy, but Virus slowly gains ground on her. Omega X and Imperialdramon scream as they drive their ki blasts into Virus. Silphymon, Dinobeemon and Shakkoumon recover and resume firing ki blasts, too. 

"You pests, nothing will stop me!! I'll destroy you!!" 

Imperialdramon screamed, while the others grunt. Finally, the whole digimon group gets thrown back again, screaming. The tremendous force of Virus' power was now incredible and not even a powerful mega such as Imperialdramon could possibly penetrate through the barrier beam now. 

Virus laughed while powering up his energy blast. His Positron Laser begins to overtake Celesta X's Seven Heavens Beam again. Celesta X's feet slide back through the rocks and dirt. 

_"Oh no, TK! The ground is breaking apart! This could be it!"_Patamon exclaimed. 

_"No! Not after everything we had tried! We can't lose like this!"_

The ground around Celesta X and Virus begins to crack and rock fragments lift into the air. Skull Mammothmon, Boltmon, and Mummymon hang from the edge of a newly formed crevasse. 

Omega X sits up and looks over towards Celesta X with a saddened look on his face. He then pounds his fists on the ground with sheer anger. 

"Kari…I'm not going to give up! Not now!" 

"I'm sorry, Tai. Sorry, TK. That was the best I could do," said Imperialdramon. 

"I'm sorry," Shakkoumon said. 

************************************************************************************* 

**View of the Real/Digital Worlds**

The digimon were all down and they have no more energy to help combat off Virus' barrier. Now they were helpless to even help Celesta X at this very moment. Even the streams of light from the digivices of the International Digi-Destined weren't even helping any. Virus was back in complete control and he could feel the ground around him cracking. The Digital World was now about to go off like a bang. 

Even the four guardians couldn't believe. They felt tremors of earthquakes increasing throughout the scared realm. This was a clear indication that their world will soon be destroyed. 

************************************************************************************** 

**War Games Venue**

"No!! Digi-Destined!! You can't let him win!" exclaimed Gennai. 

_"C'mon, Kari!! Try harder!! You have to end this now! End it!"_TK exclaimed. 

"But I can't… I've lost a great deal of my power… if I push on anymore energy, I could end up killing myself!" 

_"No! This is not your best, Kari! Tai told me that your powers were extraordinary! This isn't it! You got to show it to us! Let your power explode!"_

Virus smiles a sadistic grin and looks right over towards Celesta X. He then begins to speak as if delivering the final message to her once and for all. 

"Say goodbye, Hikari!! The Digital World is no more!!" 

With that said, Virus pushes back on his Positron Laser and watches his attack overtake Celesta X once again. She struggles with every fiber in her body and attempts to use the last of her strength to push more energy into her Seven Heavens Beam. Virus laughs hysterically while his power begins to overtake Celesta X's with tremendous ease. 

["Target Akai Shougeki" plays] 

Just then, out from the sky, a metallic blue ki-blast comes flying down as if it were a shooting star and nails Virus right in the side of his chest. Virus felt the impact and then began looking around to see who had hit him. Then he looks right above him and sees none other than Metalla X sitting in the sky panting. 

Virus growls angrily and turns towards him as if he were going to go kill him and just leave Celesta X hanging out to dry, which was a mistake he will never forget. 

"Damn you, Yamato!!" 

_"Now it's your chance, Hikari!!!"_

Celesta X looks out as if she were a deep trance but then she quick regains her senses. She screams out and shoots out her Seven Heavens Beam, pushing in more energy into it. A huge explosion occurs and the beam quickly overtakes Virus' Positron Laser. Virus turns his back and watches the beam penetrates right through his perfect body. 

"No!!!! This can't be happening!!" 

Celesta X pushes back on her Seven Heavens Beam and watches it starting to kill Virus. The beam was too much for the evil artificial to handle and he let out his last screams. 

**"Ahhh!!!! SHIT!!!!"**

Celesta X concentrates on more of her energy and pushes the beam right through Virus and watching his body slowly starts to decompose. His once fully evolved body was disintegrating right before her very own eyes. 

"Impossible!!! I'm… supposed to be… the fully… evolved being!! **I'M PERFECT!!!"**

The blast then starts to disintegrate the whole body of Virus down to his very nucleus. Even the last single nucleus was quickly vanquished and the last remains of Virus were no more. The enormous ki blast continues into the realm of the dark realm, where it dissipates. 

Just then, the entire dark realm slowly was giving way as it was quickly sucked right back in through a dimensional portal door. It was no more and the Earth was quickly returned to normal within an instant. The passageway that opened up into the real world was now closed up. 

["Target Akai Shougeki" ends] 

Celesta X sits panting in the sky, her arm still held out. She quickly lowers her power level and separates into her separate entities, Kari and Gatomon. They both fell to the ground. But the power of the D-3 managed to catch them in time and lay them onto the ground with proper care. Omega X watches with wide eyes. 

"He's gone… I don't sense Virus' ki anymore!" 

"Is he really dead at last?" asked Imperialdramon 

Silphymon and Dinobeemon support each other with an arm over the other's shoulder. 

"It looks like it," replied Dinobeemon. 

He and Silphymon watch, smiling down on the two. Kari was barely managing to lift a smile on her face. 

She did it! Kari did it! Man, I could use a long vacation after this," replied Silphymon. 

"She beat Virus for good this time and the last of his nucleus is no more," said Shakkoumon. 

The fusion warriors and the digimon all land around both Gatomon and Kari, smiling at him. Kari lies on the ground, eyes shut, breathing heavily, but smiling. Gatomon was asleep right on top of her human partner. 

Mummymon' s crew lies strewn about on the ground. 

Izzy and the others were all celebrating about with their arms up in triumphant and the children were cheering along at the accomplished battle that has now taken place. Virus was no more. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Mysterious Heaven World**

Patamon and TK were nodding to each in approval with smiles on their faces. 

"It's finally over, TK," Patamon said. 

"Yes and it's about time. Kari, I'm so proud of you. You saved the two worlds. You truly are a hero much like you're brother." 

*************************************************************************************** 

**War Games Venue**

Kari smiled, still recovering from the battle. Images of her and TK appear transparent over the both the Earth and the Digital World, now safe again. 

Everybody is smiling down over Kari and Gatomon, who were both exhausted from the fight against Virus. A smile forms across the face of Kari as wind was now blowing against her face. 

["Bokura no Digital World" plays] 

"Kari! You did it! You beat Virus! I can't believe you pulled it off, sis!" Omega X exclaimed, "You've made us all proud." 

Metalla X stared down silently while levitated in the sky. His was for Dimitri and TK. His very two loved family members killed at the hands of Virus. But he was glad to see that Kari was the one who put him away for good. 

Imperialdramon leans over towards Kari with a smile on his face. He holds out a fist and gives her a thumbs up. 

"Thanks, Kari. You really saved us there. You saved both worlds. You really came through. You really did it!" 

Kari laughs weakly and slowly lifts her hand up in order to give Davis a thumbs up as well. 

"This time around, Virus is really dead," said Dinobeemon, "Your battle… We…" 

"You saved the Digital World once again," said Silphymon, "And you even did it without the help from our digivices." 

"We were surprised that you didn't have to be healed," Shakkoumon said. 

Kari laughs, and Omega X looks right down at her. Silphymon kneels right in front of Kari and scoops her up in her arms. 

"All right, let's go," said Silphymon. 

Leomon scoops up Gatomon in his arms and nods over towards the other digimon. 

"Thanks, Yolei," Kari muttered. 

"Just get some rest," said Silphymon, "You're going to need it." 

Just then, Kari quickly loses unconsciousness and passes out. 

"Ah! Kari," exclaimed Imperialdramon. 

"Don't worry about it," said Altur Kabuterimon, "She's been through a tough battle and it taken a great deal out of her." 

"I'll bet. She used the majority of her strength while powering up that last attack," said Garudamon. 

"Whatever you say," said Silphymon, "I'm sure Kari is fine." 

"Well then, I'll just have to go see if Dimitri is alright. I don't think Mimi can carry him," Dinobeemon said. 

The insect digimon goes to retrieve the fallen fusion warrior. 

"Uh… Yeah… I'm going to go check on Sonja as well," Imperialdramon said. 

They all watch him with strange looks and then he stops to turn to face them. 

"Umm. Because, you know… Virus took quite a toll on her…" 

He runs off, laughing nervously. Silphymon and Dinobeemon jus stand there with confused looks on their faces. 

Omega X looks right back towards Metalla X, hovering nearby in the air. The two best friends and rivals have a bit of a stare down. Just then, Zudomon's voice calls out to him. 

"Tai! Let's go!" 

"You guys go on to Azulongmon's realm. You'll find the nearest digiport through a satellite close by. Azulongmon will help beam you guys up to speed." 

"All right." 

The digimon all fly off along with the other Digi-Destined, as they headed off towards the realm of the Azulongmon to seek some answers to their questions: mainly concerning TK's whereabouts. Imperialdramon goes and follows them while carrying along Sonja. 

"Hey Matt. Virus was quite a nuisance for you." 

"He was… unbelievable. I was powerless… Leave me." 

Omega X simply just smiles and turns away to follow the other Digi-Destined. 

"Fine. See ya." 

He then jumps into the skies in order to follow the other digimon and Digi-Destined. 

Metalla X sits alone in the sky, reflecting on the entire battle that took place just a few moments ago. 

"He's always ahead of me… That bastard… Damn you, Tai!" 

He slowly clenches his fists angrily as the thought of Omega X becoming stronger comes to his mind. 

"How come you always surpass me?! First, you surpassed me when we fought in the Digital World. Again, you've surpassed me. This time it was through your own sister. She too has managed to surpass me." 

He then quickly recalls the last few seconds before War Angemon teleported Virus away through a portal. He unclenches his fists and begins to recall his brother's death. 

"Oh, TK. I should have saved you. It's my fault that you and Dimitri died. But don't worry; I will make it up for you guys. I promise." 

Metalla X sighs to himself and then goes flying off into another direction, where we chose not to follow the other Digi-Destined, but chooses to think about of the things that he has done. 

Mummymon stares out at the former battlefield in shock. He then gasps at the rubble and the devastation left behind from the battle. 

"W-w-w-hat the hell happened here?!" exclaimed Mummymon. 

Just then, some small rocks fall and Mummymon quickly spins around. Behind him, Bill the reporter lies sprawled over. Bill sits up and looks around. 

"Oh? Oh? Oh? Its so quiet.." 

He then looks right behind himself. 

"Oh-? Mummymon! What wonderful deed did you do to get rid of him?!" 

Bill runs up to Mummymon and he turns around to face the reporter with a confused look on his face. 

"Huh? What?" 

Ted recovers while rubbing his head and looking over his camera and noticed that it was still running. He peered into it and stopped it's filming. 

"It certainly wasn't one of those digimon who destroyed Virus, wasn't it?" asked Bill, "Am I right?" 

"Um, sure. Whatever you say." 

"I mean, it would have made you a fool, if you weren't the one who defeated Virus, right?" 

"Uh huh. Sure." 

"So, what happened to Virus? What about Virus?" 

"Huh? Uh, V-V-Virus, wel… Oh! Oh! Oh! I got rid of him, of course!!" 

Mummymon began to laugh hysterically and then looks right over to Bill to see if he hadn't made a complete idiot out of himself. 

"So what do you think?!" 

"Oh?! Is that true?!" 

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?!" 

"I beg to differ!" exclaimed Arukenimon. 

"What's that?" asked Bill. 

"I saw the whole fight and I clearly saw that Mummymon was hiding behind a rock while crapping in his pants! He didn't do diddly squat. I saw that warrior woman finish off Virus herself! So, if you want a true story, you can take mine and send it straight to the bank!" 

"No! Don't believe a word that she's saying! You should never listen to a woman! They try to-" 

Just then, he gets smacked across the face and sent flying through into a nearby rock wall with a huge welt across his face. Arukenimon shakes off her throbbing hand. 

"So, is the side of you're story the true one?" asked Bill. 

"Of course. Spiders never lie." 

"Hey! You guys better take a look at this!" exclaimed Ted, "I got the footage during the last minutes of the battle. In fact, I must agree with Arukenimon. The footage clearly shows us that the angel woman did in fact beat Virus." 

"So, is the audio working? I need to make this announcement!" 

"Yeah, your mike should be working by now…" 

"Great! So, are you sure that your telling the truth, Arukenimon?" 

"Of course I am!! Just make the blasted announcement!!" 

"Of course! Of course!" 

Bill grabs his mike and goes to make his announcement through his production truck. He turns on the camera view and then faces towards the camera as he prepares to make the announcement. 

"Our precious audience and everyone on Earth and those tuning in from the Digital World! It's finally over! We return victorious again! Please remain calm! People of Earth and Digimon of the Digital World, everything is fine! Behold the angel woman who came to our rescue!" 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Worldwide view of the Real/Digital Worlds**

The two worlds began to cheer and celebrate in unison as they watched the final footage of the last moments of the War Games, including Celesta X's final blow to finally destroying Virus once and for all. 

"Whoa! That chick sure can pack a punch!" exclaimed one man. 

Then someone else spoke up through the roaring crowd, "She sure is the best! Thanks to her, we're all saved!" 

The two worlds began to cheer and celebrate as if it were New Year Day all over again; in fact, it was going to be New Years the next day. So double the celebration is a good thing! 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Kamiya Residence**

After regaining their transmission, the couple watched their daughter put the ultimate end to Virus and his perfect body. Mrs. Kamiya began to cry happily as Mr. Kamiya held onto her tightly. 

"Yes! My baby girl did it! She did it!" 

Mr. Kamiya nods in approval and watches the final blow to Virus through the television. 

_"My kids are growing up so fast..."_

*************************************************************************************** 

**Nonaka Residence**

The red-haired girl nods her head in approval and overhears the announcer's rambling of the post-coverage of the War Games. 

_"We shall continue this post-coverage of the War Games. Thank the gods that a miracle has come in the form of this angel woman and put an ultimate end to the personification of evil himself. We'll be right back after this…"_

"Good. She pulled through. Now she's convinced me that a girl can succeed in this world. All I need is something to occupy myself with and I will be the best. Nothing will stand in my way." 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Matsuki Residence**

Takato jumped around in celebration over Celesta X's grand victory of the War Games. He has now grown to like Celesta X and proclaims her as his new hero. 

"Whoo-hoo! Yes! I knew she could do it, dad!" 

"I really thought it was over, but she really pulled through. Thank the heavens she did." 

"Whoever you are, I'm thankful. You led me to go out and make my dream come true. I hope to meet you someday, angel woman." 

As soon as he said that, the held the drawing pad with a sketch of a dinosaur. The dinosaur has a hazard sign on its chest. A bright smile forms on the boy's warm, innocent face. 

"Pyro Sphere…" 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Mysterious Heaven World**

Patamon and TK walked along a pathway leading into the realm of the heavens as they were discussing the final battle. 

" 

"Yeah and thanks to your advice, Patamon. I wouldn't have been able to contact Kari like that if it wasn't your idea. Thanks." 

"Hey, what are friends for?" 

Patamon lands on top of TK's hat and smiles down at him happily. They both smile to each other. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Azulongmon's Realm**

X, Azulongmon and Gennai turned as the Digi-Destined all arrived just in time to see them. Silphymon walks up towards Azulongmon and places Kari on the ground. Leomon then goes over and puts Gatomon next to her human partner. 

"So, they seek to be revived? Very well. Thank you for coming on such short notice," Azulongmon said, "Don't not fret child of light. The power of the Digital Worlds shall help you spring back up onto your feet in no time." 

Azulongmon lowers his head and a digicore comes flying down over the two fallen heroes. Azulongmon concentrated on his power and unleashes a healing beam over both Kari and Gatomon. Kari and Gatomon's eyes open and slowly start to take focus. 

"Kari… Child of Light." 

Kari shakes her head and then looks right up towards the towering Azulongmon staring right down at her. 

"Azulongmon…" 

"I'm sorry to hear about Takeru and Patamon. But they are safely up in another dimension as we speak. It's not exactly a heaven of hell," X replied. "However, they shall be revived as soon as The Gatekeeper decides to let him go and return back. The Gatekeeper has requested us not to revive TK with the digicores. He's simply stated that he has a favor for TK. From there, he and Patamon shall be revived and reformatted, since they died in the Dark Dimension and is technically apart of the Digital World. But it will require some time. I'm sorry but that is all I can tell you as of now." 

Kari lowers her head and tears come down her eyes, She then looks right back over towards the other Digi-Destined. 

"I'm sorry." 

They then all lowered their heads but then Kari smiles. 

"Besides I know TK will come back soon. It will just have to take some time. But what we need to do is to revive Dimitri. Azulongmon, you can at least do that, can't you?" 

"Yes, Hikari. That shall be done." 

With that said, Azulongmon lowers his head and another one of his digital cores comes flying down and heals the near-dying body of Angemon X. As soon as he was healed, Angemon X de-evolved and separated back into his two entities, Dimitri and Patamon. 

"Dimitri! Oh thank you! You're still alive!" cried Mimi. 

Mimi runs over and hugs Dimitri rightly but Dimitri gagged and was gasping for air. 

"Um mom. C'mon, I just came back. Give me a little time to breath." 

"Oh sorry." 

Mimi let go and allowed Dimitri to breath in. She giggled to herself happily and Dimitri sat there while coughing. 

Just then, Sonja's eyes suddenly open and she gasps at the Digi-Destined looking over at her with suspicion. 

"You've restored her health," said Imperialdramon, "Thank you, Azulongmon." 

"Davis! Hurry and come over here! Come on!" exclaimed Silphymon. 

With that said, Sonja jumps to her feet and looked toward the Digi-Destined with caution. Would she be able to trust them, but would the children trust the female artificial. 

"Just wait a minute… Wait Sonja!" said Imperialdramon. 

Sonja looks back and forth nervously. She was greatly outnumbered, especially with several strong fusion warriors that would easily pulverize her. 

"This is Azulongmon's realm. Don't worry. Virus was defeated by Kari," explained Imperialdramon. 

"By Kari? She beat Virus?" asked Sonja. 

"Yeah. She creamed him," X replied. "You really should be thankful to her." 

"That's right! Be careful about what you do! You can't be forgiven for everything you artificials have done!" exclaimed Shakkoumon 

"Hey, Cody! Why don't you come a little closer and tell her that yourself," remarked Dinobeemon. 

"Good one, Ken," said Silphymon. 

"Let me explain, Sonja. Davis knows what he's doing. Still, Virus took many lives," said Omega X. 

Sonja looks up at Imperialdramon. Just then, Kari just had a thought and decided to let everybody know of what she had just realized. 

"I get it! Davis likes Sonja," exclaimed Kari. 

"Um no. It's not really like that," replied Imperialdramon. 

"No, Davis! How could you?! You love her?!" snapped Shakkoumon. 

"Do you realize that she's an artificial too, right?" asked Silphymon. 

"Oh, Davis! You lucky dog," X teased. "You like her. Admit it!" 

Sonja looks around. Imperialdramon laughs nervously, Kari giggles to herself. But then Sonja screamed out, as she was now about to speak. 

"So?! You expect me to jump into your arms and become your sweet little girlfriend, Davis?! Hell no! I don't think so! It's going to take a lot more to impress me than being my knight in shining armor! Uh!" 

With that said, Sonja goes flying off and founds herself a hiding spot for her to think about what had just happened and questioned whether or not she had any right to express her feelings like that towards Davis. Shakkoumon runs after her. 

"That woman! Where does she get off talking like that!? I should get you for that!" exclaimed Shakkoumon. 

"But you're afraid of her," said Silphymon. 

"Ok. Now its time to revive TK with the digital cores, are you ready guys?" asked Omega X. 

They all nodded in agreement and were now ready to summon the digital cores and Azulongmon nodded as he lowers his head to activate them. 

_"No! Wait! Stop!"_

They all gasped when they heard a familiar voice. They could easily identify it as being TK's voice. 

"Look! It's TK! Can you guys hear him?" asked Kari. 

"TK! Is that you?! Where are you?" asked Omega X. 

"Please, tell me that it's you," Dimitri said. 

_"Of course its me! Hey guys! How's everything in the world of the living?!"_

"Great. It's so good to hear from you," said Leomon. 

_"Yeah, but I'm here to send ya'll a quick message. Please, don't bring me back. Cause you heard what Azulongmon said, only the Gatekeeper will decide that fate for me and will let me know when Patamon and myself can return to the living. So, you guys just are going to have to move on without me. Please, it would be better. Plus Patamon and myself can train up here and further expand our abilities of the fusion power. That is our request. Kari, you should be proud of yourself. You defeated Virus and now you're a lot stronger than all of us at this very moment."_

"But that doesn't mean I still don't love you! Please… We need you…" 

_"Hey, you can be fine without me for a while, Kari. Trust me, just move and don't forget about me. And my first promise is that we will see each other again."_

"Promise?" 

_"Cross my heart, Kari. I will keep my promise. Just take care of yourself and let my mom know about everything that has happened to me, all right? I won't be gone too long. The Gatekeeper has a favor to ask me anyway. Please don't forget about me."_

The Digi-Destined all stood silently in sadness but then they weren't as sad when TK let them know on how he was doing in the other world. 

"Well, its just good to hear from but he didn't seem too sad," said Sora. 

"Maybe he wants it this way. And I think we should respect his wishes," said Omega X, "I agree, we should. We all know that he will return someday. But it will requite a little more time." 

"I agree. The Gatekeeper must have a really good reason for this," X replied. 

"Mmhmm, as long as he's happy, then I'm happy to," Kari said as she looked up into the skies. 

Up in the skies above, an image of TK and Patamon were shown waving and smiling. 

"I just know that we will be better again, TK. I just hope you live up to your promise. But knowing you, you never let me down," said Kari. 

Gatomon smiles and nods to Kari. 

"Um… Excuse me," muttered Azulongmon. 

Now that TK has decided to stay to help with the Gatekeeper, just how will the Digi-Destined move on with their lives now that the threat known as Virus is over? 

[Digimon Zero Two second ending theme "Itsumo Itsumo Demo" plays] 

[Preview] 

Kari: Hey, everyone! It's me Hikari, the saga's newest hero! I really wanted TK to come back. But if he says that the Gatekeeper has a use for him then it mighty is for a good reason. I hope he comes back at least before the New Year begins. Happy New Year, everyone! 

Mimi: So, you're really leaving back to you're time, Dimitri? 

Dimitri: Yes. It was great to be with you guys and you will always be in my prayers. Mom. Dad. 

[Matt puts up a peace sign to Dimitri. The boy from the future returns a gesture to his father.] 

Tai: If you need to come back, we're always here when you need us, dude! 

Dimitri: Thank you, Tai! Goodbye, everyone! 

[Everyone waves as the boy and his digimon, Faith, set off back to their future time period to eradicate the future artificials. Kari looks up to the heavens and sees an image of TK.] 

Dimitri: It's time to take care of some unfinished business! Artificials. It's over. 

Jax: Look! It's that boy! Kid, when are you ever going to learn? I thought you would have given up by now. 

Dimitri: Well, I'm just so full of surprises! I'm restoring the future to a time of peace! Now it's you're turn! 

Tai: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two! 

**Dimitri Returns to the Future! The Artificials' End**

Kari: Don't you miss out on this special chapter! 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: See, what did I tell you? Virus got his ass blown away instead of being wished away! If you thought this was good, wait until you check out the latest Tamer chapter. The D-Reaper is down to her final stand and read on how our heroes will finally put her away. Check it out! Until then, peace! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	30. Dimitri Returns to the Future! The Artif...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Virus, Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: Hey, guys! These next chapters won't be too hard to finish up. They're short, but that should do it. 

Coral: So, we're finally wrapping up this saga? 

SSJ4T: You bet and we should have the epilogues completed by Sunday. 

Coral: Can't wait for D-Frontier to be posted soon. 

SSJ4T: The first chapter ought to be posted sometime next week. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and the final one coming up! Enjoy the fic! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**Dimitri Returns to the Future! The Artificials' End**

**Azulongmon's Realm**

The Digi-Destined were all gathered over at the realm of Azulongmon, as they had just listened to TK and his final farewell message. But knowing him, they knew that he would eventually return since it will be the Gatekeeper's decision. 

Kari looks up into the sky and smiles to herself. She deeply understands that she will see TK again. 

_"TK, I just hope you keep your promise. I'll be waiting for you."_

Azulongmon hovers over his shrine; still waiting for the Digi-Destined to turn their attention back over to him and to see whether or not they need to use the power of the digital cores once again. 

"Digi-Destined. Are there any more requests that are willing to be fulfilled through the digital cores? If not, then I will deactivate them and move on. Speak now." 

"Hmmm, what should we do?" pondered Izzy, "Its rather hard to decide what to request. We've done pretty much of everything, even reviving Dimitri." 

"Hold on! I got one! Azulongmon, I would like to make a request," said Omega X, "Why don't we use the power of the digital cores to restore all the lives that were killed off by Virus in the Digital World. That shouldn't be too hard, right?" 

"No. That's perfectly fine. I could have thought of that myself." 

With that said, Azulongmon rises his head and the four digital cores lifted into the air. Then they encircled around the giant guardian. The cores powered up and began to glow simultaneously. They then released powerful beams of light and started to spread across the entire Digital World. The light spread over landscapes that were destroyed and villages that were wiped out. Digimon slowly started to become reformatted. Others were sent right back to Primary Village, which they would be reborn as Digi-eggs. 

The Digi-Destined watched in awe as the entire Digital World was being returned back to its once beautiful luster, including the restoration of the many lost lives of the innocent digimon. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, a body was slowly being reformatted and when it came into being, Jax was sprawled onto the ground. He slowly rises up and looks around his surroundings. He gasps and touches all over himself. 

"I'm alive? But how? I'm in the Digital World? The Digital Cores… They must have done it… The Digi-Destined… But where's Virus? I don't feel his ki level anymore… They must have beaten him… Well I'll be damned." 

Just then, he realized that he was alone without the company of Black War Greymon and Sonja. 

"Hey, Sonja? Black War Greymon? Where did you guys go? Hello? Aw, this sucks. Oh well. There's no use crying over this. Time to start a new life." 

**************************************************************************************** 

Azulongmon finished up using the power of the digital cores and lowers his head down, as if letting the Digi-Destined know that his job was completed. 

"The Digital World should be restored to the way it was before Virus' assault. The lost digimon lives shall be restored." 

"Hey! Do you know if Black War Greymon and Jax will be restored as well?" asked Kari. 

"I do not have any clue. For they were just merely artificials created in the real world. I have no possible answer to that question. I am sorry." 

"Oh, just wondering." 

"Wait! I got another suggestion!" exclaimed Imperialdramon, "Can you turn Sonja and Jax into living humans? After all, they were humans before, but Datamon remodeled them for his own selfish deeds." 

"Whoa… Davis, are you really serious about that?" asked Shakkoumon. 

"Yes! I want Sonja to live the rest of her life in peace! Besides, she's not such a bad person! She can be a Digi-Destined like us if given the chance! Please, can you do that Azulongmon?" 

"Unfortunately, that is beyond my power, Davis. I am sorry." 

Imperialdramon lowers his head in shame and had hoped to give Sonja a chance to live the rest of her life as a normal human and not have to endure being an artificial puppet. Sonja was hiding behind a column alongside the realm and was shocked at what he had just requested. 

"Damn, it didn't work." 

"But why did you want Jax to return to the living as a human being? I see that being very pointless!" snapped Dimitri. 

"No. Azulongmon had restored the lives of every digital being who were victims of Virus. That means it's possible that both Jax and Black War Greymon were restored as well. But as for the people of earth who were killed, it's a much different story," said Izzy, "We can't change that. The digicores have not yet been upgraded to save lives outside the Digital World." 

"Well how about this request then, Azulongmon," Imperialdramon said, "Can you at least take the explosives out from their bodies. I mean you do have magical powers that have that ability, right?" 

"Yes and that request will be fulfilled. Just hold your horses." 

"I don't even own any horses." 

"It's just a form of speech, Davis," replied Kari. 

"Aw, cool! I just hope it works!" 

With that said, Azulongmon lowered his head and his digital cores were glowing once again. This time, the beams shoots out two lights, one of which hits Sonja as she slowly feels her body changing. Now the explosive device was gone from her chest. Sonja touches her hand, which once revealed a deactivation device, but now it wasn't there anymore. Her explosive device was now gone. A look of shock comes across her face. 

Azulongmon then raises his head and the digital cores quickly reattached to his body. 

"So anymore requests? Now, it is time for us to move on, Digi-Destined. We thank you for saving the two worlds from devastation. If it weren't for you, Virus would have plunged the two worlds into total annihilation." 

"Aw! It was nothing!" exclaimed Omega X. 

"We shall now move. Goodbye Digi-Destined and farewell, until we meet again. I shall inform you all when TK and Patamon have completed their task. Keep in touch." 

With that said, Azulongmon disappears into his shrine, where he would lie dormant and rest with the threats over and done with. Gennai walks over to the Digi-Destined and congratulates each and every one of them. 

Just then, Imperialdramon, Omega X and the other fusion warriors quickly de-evolved back into each of their separate entities. Omega X turns back into Tai and Agumon. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode de-evolving back to Davis and Veemon, and so forth with the others. 

"Yay! I'm back to being me!" exclaimed Yolei. 

"That was pretty cool being involved in the action," Ken said. 

"I'll say! I hope we can do that again, sometime," Yolei replied. 

"Ugh. She's crazier than a monkey doing cartwheels," said Davis. 

"Or maybe a wombat doing flips," remarked Veemon. 

They all laughed together in unison and there was now a sudden happiness returning back. The Digi-Destined were now laughing as hard as they could to get their minds off of the battle that they had just endured. Sonja takes notice of this and realizes that these children were once considered her 'enemy', were not actually bad people than she first thought. 

"Hey, Davis. Why did you ask for something like that?" asked Dimitri. 

"Well, because I felt it was sad to have a bomb planted inside of her body. I wanted to give her a chance to live with her own free will," Davis said. 

"C'mon. Davis, just say it already. You like her do you," snickered Veemon. 

"Hey! I didn't mean it that way!" 

"Aw. You're such a nice person," Kari said. 

Sonja remains behind the column and then lowers her head. 

"By the way, why did you ask for the bomb to be removed from Jax as well?" asked Ken. 

Davis smiles nervously and looks down at his feet. 

"Well, uh, I like Sonja, but don't you think she would look better if she went with Jax instead?" 

Tai stands with a grin on his face and he walks right up to Davis. He pats the young boy on his back and smiles. 

"You still haven't learned a whole deal about women, Davis. But it will take time." 

"And just what do you mean by that, Tai?" Sora asked with a sneer. 

"Oh. Um, nothing, really." 

Just then, Sonja jumps out from behind the column and calls out towards Davis, which catches the other Digi-Destineds' attention. 

"Hey, Davis! You dumb ass! Jax and I are twins! We're brother and sister!" 

Davis and Veemon look back at each other and then at her, surprised. 

"But don't think I'm getting soft! I'm not going to thank you for removing the explosives! Jerk!" 

She turns around, but she still turns her head to look back at him. She was just fuming and now she was looking cool and calm. She stares silently back over towards him for a few moments. But then, she speaks again. 

"But… You were nice enough to save my life… Thanks, Davis. I appreciate it. See you, later." 

With that said, she turns around and flies away, leaving Davis confused. Veemon pats his friend on the back in order to comfort him and to bring him out of the trance. 

"Hey, Davis! She said she would see you later," said Tai, "Maybe you do have a chance." 

"But she's a monster, so don't get your hopes up," remarked Veemon. 

Davis grabs Veemon and then shakes him around as if he had already lost his mind. 

"Are you sure about that?!" 

They all laughed and were quite relieved to have a little happy time right after such a harsh and emotional battle just a few moments ago. But now, it was now time for them to move on eventually. Now there was silence among the group. 

"Oh. But I'm only halfway happy," said Davis. 

"Your right, its just not the same without TK," Yolei replied. 

"Well, I'm about to head home," Ken said, "It's getting late and New Years Day is about to take place at any moment." 

Ken picks up Wormmon and then looks right back towards the other children. He then waves over to them. 

"My mom has to be worrying sick right about now. Bye guys." 

"Bye Ken!" 

Just then, Yolei runs over towards Ken. Ken watches her running towards him and facing him. 

"You know. You could be awfully lonely on your trip back home. Would you mind if I walked with you?" 

"But what about you?" 

"Don't worry. I got that covered. So long, guys! Hawkmon, lets get a move on!" 

"Hold on! My wings don't make me as fast a jet fighter!" 

"Oh and Dimitri. You should be strong enough to easily beat the artificials in the future," Ken said, "But let us know if you need our help. We're here for you, buddy." 

"Thank you. I won't forget you two." 

"Bye, Dimitri!" exclaimed Yolei, "Keep in touch with us!" 

Ken and Yolei hold up their D-3s and activate a portal leading through a digital doorway that would lead them back into the real world. They waved over to the other Digi-Destined, and then they crossed through the portal way and were then sent back home in the real world. 

"I think we all should be getting back as well," Tai said, "Our families must be worrying. Especially our parents." 

"You got that right," Kari said, "But let's first go and see Mrs. Takaishi and let her know about TK." 

"Right. That's the first thing that we'll do," said Tai. 

"All right, that portal way should lead us directly back into the real world," Izzy replied, "So, we better get a move on before it closes up." 

"Goodbye Digi-Destined and thank you. I will remain here with Azulongmon to watch over the Digital World. We will let you know when TK and Patamon will arrive." 

"I will stay to help you out in any way possible," said Leomon, "I will protect this realm for Azulongmon." 

"Thank you, Leomon. You are so grateful to volunteer," Gennai replied. 

They all nodded and waved their goodbyes to Gennai as they all walked through the portal, which would directly lead them back into the real world. 

[Hikari's 02 Image theme "Yasashii Ame" plays] 

"Ok, guys! This is the beginning of a time of peace! So lets make it count! Digi-Destined rule," exclaimed Kari. 

They all cheered while traveling right through the vortex. They all decided to split up and take opposite directions. Tai, Agumon, Gatomon and Kari went to go see Mrs. Takaishi, to let her know about TK. Mimi, Palmon, Michael and Betamon went into another direction. Joe, Izzy, Tentomon, Gomamon, Sora and Garudamon all flew out into another direction. Cody, Armadillomon, Dimitri and Faith went out another way. 

Cody and Dimitri were having a discussion concerning Matt during the battle against Virus. He had told Dimitri everything that occured after getting killed by Virus momentarily. 

"My father did that?! He attacked Virus?" asked Dimitri. 

"Oh yeah! He was as mad as a hornet! He went ballistic! When he saw you dead, he went bonkers and wanted to kill Virus," Cody said. 

"But he paid the price for it, eventually," said Armadillomon. 

"So where is my father?" 

"I have no idea. He wasn't with us when Azulongmon revived you. He must be back in the real world right about now." 

"Is that so?" 

Dimitri thought about it for a minute and was shocked to hear that his own father would commit such a heroic act just to get back at Virus. 

"Well, I'll be damned. My father has a heart after all." 

"Who would have thought?" Faith asked. 

"Who knew?" 

"Well, I'm going home now, Dimitri. See you tomorrow," Cody said. "Get some rest before New Years." 

"You too. See ya!" 

With that said, the two Digi-Destined separated out and went into opposite directions. Dimitri headed off towards the destination leading to Mimi's home. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Odaiba, Japan. Earth**

[Takeru's and Patamon's 02 Image theme "Steppin' Out" plays] 

Later that night, Tai and Kari told informed Mrs. Takaishi about everything. And not so surprisingly, she was sitting down on her knees in tears. Kari did the best she could to try to comfort her. 

"He did to save us all, including yourself, Mrs. Takaishi. Please try to understand," Kari said. 

"Oh my baby boy… what a sacrifice he made… I just wanted him to come home safe and sound…" 

"I'm so sorry," Kari replied, "But he will be back. Just remember of who he is and pray that he comes back safe and sound. Because if there is one thing I know about TK, he's a very resourceful kid. Trust me." 

Mrs. Takaishi looked right up at Kari with teary eyes and nodded. 

_"TK, I just hope you keep your promise like you said you would. I'll do the best as I can to comfort your mother,"_Kari said to herself. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**January 1, 2005**

The next day, everybody gathered over at the Odabia Park where Dimitri was now getting ready to depart back to his future time period. They each said their goodbyes to the young warrior and wished him the best in his time period. 

Dimitri stood right in front of his young mother, Mimi, and gave her a big hug. 

"Goodbye, mom. You take care of yourself." 

"You too, Dimitri. I hope you give those mean artificials the whooping that they deserve. And I want you to take good care of yourself. Who would have thought my own son is a freedom fighter of the future, while his mother would rather spend her time in a mall shopping for some new accessories?" 

"Like I said, you really don't change much in my time. I love you, mom. I'll always cherish you and everyone else in my heart." 

He looks right over towards the other Digi-Destined and waved to them. 

"Bye guys! Thanks for helping me out. I will never forget you." 

Faith was sitting on top of his head and waving over to the Digimon. 

"Bye. Bye." 

Dimitri turns around and sees Matt standing alongside Gabumon. Matt walks right over to his future son and gives him a 'manly handshake' so to speak. 

"Goodbye, son. You go kick some ass in the future. And say hi to your mom there for me." 

"I will. Thanks dad." 

Dimitri then pulls out his time traveler device, which was repaired by Izzy, and activates it. Within a second, a dimensional portal opened up and then Dimitri waved his last goodbyes to each of the Digi-Destined. He then steps right through and the portal quickly closes right up. 

The whole Digi-Destined gang quickly began to depart as they set off to begin their time of peace. Davis and Tai started off the day with a one on one game of soccer, with Agumon and Veemon serving as the goalies. Sora watched the game along with Biyomon, while picking at flowers. 

Mimi sat alongside Palmon while throwing rocks into a nearby pond. Just then, she turns around and sees Matt walking up to her. Mimi smiles and gives Matt enough room for him to sit next to her. Here, their eventual relationship would begin. 

Yet another relationship was building up as Ken and Yolei were walking alongside a trail around the lake. Wormmon and Hawkmon walked up to them with ice cream cones. The children took the ice cream with consideration and began to eat them while walking along the trail. 

Kari was sitting on a nearby bench with Gatomon as they gazed up into the skies above. The wind breeze blew against their faces. Kari felt a cold touch on her shoulder and she quickly spins around to see an image of TK and Patamon smiling down upon them. A smile comes across the face of Kari while Gatomon began to wonder what she was looking at. 

**"A time for a new beginning. The nightmare known as Virus has been laid to rest and the two worlds are safe again. But I wonder… I wonder when TK will come back. After all, he kept his promise… Takeru, I sure won't forget you. I hope you come back… But for now, we shall move on… I want to be a kindergarten teacher, or just a teacher… You know how much I love kids… So it will give me a chance to get to know others better plus it will make me feel much better… But I won't ever forget you, Takeru."**

"Kari?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Lets go watch that game of soccer. I'm sure Tai is whooping Davis. I'd pay to see that any day." 

"Sure." 

The two ran off towards over the soccer field, to watch Davis and Tai settling the scores in their old ritual of soccer. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Just within the time vortex, Dimitri was glaring down at the upcoming portal way that would eventually lead him back into his future time period. He gives a serious glare and is more focused than he has ever been before. 

_"My mission isn't over. Its payback for the suffering you've caused, artificials."_

**************************************************************************************** 

**Odaiba. Alternate Time Period. April 1, 2025**

Back in the alternate future time period, the city of Odaiba is again in peace. However, that sudden silence would not last very long as a huge explosion occurs. And then another one occurs on the other side of the city. And another. People are screaming and fleeing in absolute terror. 

Just then, there was a large group of people running away as fat as they could in order to avoid being killed, by none other than the two killer artificials Jax and Sonja. And without warning, the two artificials appeared out of nowhere with her hands stretched out. 

"Look, Sonja! Its a stampede!" 

"Time for some bonus points!" 

With that said, the two artificials powered up and shot out ki-blasts right at the group of fleeing people with ease. Screams could be heard as the explosion engulfed them whole. Jax and Sonja stood there with satisfied looks on their faces. 

"This is great! I don't know what's better: slaughtering some meat or just blowing shit up!" said Jax. 

"Yeah but it's really boring. I say we spice things up a bit," replied Sonja. 

"Good idea. I would have said it any better!" 

The two artificial demons continued their relentless attacks as they destroyed more buildings with ki-blasts and taking the lives of many innocent souls along with it. 

Would there be a hope to these lost souls and will the twenty-year reign of terror end? 

**************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Dimitri finds himself flying right out of the portal vortex and in a devastated location. This is where he had exactly left in order to go into the present time period before leaving. He looked across and could see a sheltered home that read 'Ishida Family'. 

"Ah, good! It's still there! I guess, time here went really slow and my leaving had little effect here." 

"Yeah. I'm getting hungry. I hope your mom has something baked," Faith said. 

"You just had tons of bread rolls on the way over here, hungry already?" 

"Well, I am quite a porker." 

Dimitri chuckles and then walks right over towards the sheltered home. He turns the knob and noticed that it was open. He walks inside and sees his mother, Mimi, sitting on a chair with a magazine in her hand. 

"Hi, mom! You're looking pretty preoccupied!" 

Mimi quickly turns around and places down her magazine. She gasps and quickly runs up to her son with open arms. She happily cries on his shoulder. 

"Oh, Dimitri! You're home! I'm so glad that you're all right! Oh my baby boy… Whoa. You sure have grown a lot. What happened, there?" 

"Yeah, in the past, I entered a time chamber room with Faith and we used it in order to increase the power of our fusion ability. But yeah, you could say that I sprouted." 

"Not only that, but you have grown quite built. I guess you take after your father." 

"Speaking of my father, I saw him in the past and I actually got to know him a little better." 

"That's good. You can tell me all about it in the kitchen, honey." 

Dimitri sat down in a chair and watched as Mimi grabbed two cups and poured them each with coffee, she had previously made a while ago. Palmon comes walking into the room. 

"Dimitri! Welcome back! Whoa, you've grown!" 

"Yeah, my mom can tell you all about it, Palmon. So, did you take care of mom, while I was away?" 

"Sure, did! The artificials haven't reached as far as this area, so we were pretty safe." 

"That's good to know." 

"So, tell me, Dimitri. Judging by your face, I'd say something good happened." 

After a short moment to recap the entire War Games battle, Mimi sighed in disbelief as she places the cup on the table. When Dimitri told her about TK's death, she was stunned and taken back. 

"So, TK sacrificed himself to save the day huh? And Kari was the one who finished him? Whoa, that must have been quite a battle." 

"It was and you were right. Father was not the cold-hearted person I'd thought he be. When I was killed by Virus, dad went mad and went all out on Virus when he saw me dead." 

"See I told you! That's why I said that! I told you so… Na! Na!" 

"I never should have doubted you, mother." 

Mimi takes a sip from her mug and then begins to voice her final thought about Matt. 

_"Heee, I didn't know that Matt had that side to him. That arrogant man actually has a heart after all."_

Suddenly, the radio interrupts and goes update on the artificial situation occurring in Odaiba. 

**"We're sorry to interrupt the programming again, but we have the latest report on the killer artificials. They're attacking the Highton View Terrace location over in Odaiba as we speak!"**

Just the, Dimitri slams his hands down angrily while growling under his breathe. 

"That's it! Now it's their turn! I'm taking them down!" 

"Dimitri, are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Mimi. 

Dimitri looks over towards his mother and a smile forms across his face. Then she smiles right back. 

"Of course! That is the reason why I went to the present time period in the first place. I learned a lot and I've gotten a lot stronger with Faith. We're one unstoppable team. Let's do this, Faith!" 

"Ready whenever you are!" 

"Fusion Shinka!!" 

["Target Akai Shougeki" plays] 

Dimitri and Faith both started to glow and slowly transformed into streams of data. They fused together as they formed into a single entity. Then in their place stood none other than Angemon X and a sparkly glare appears in his eyes. 

"Mother! It's time to bring a time of peace in this time period as well! Nightmares don't last forever. The moment you wake up from them, they aren't there anymore." 

"You can do it, Dimitri! I believe in you, son! Go get them!" 

"Oh yeah." 

With that said, Angemon X goes running out of their home and goes flying off into the skies above. They traveled a long distance and managed to speed up in order to get to Odaiba as soon as possible. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Back in Odaiba, Jax and Sonja continued blowing things up all around them. Sonja holds her hand out and throws off a large ki beam into the city as Jax watches with crossed arms. 

"Your still a little spoiled brat, getting mad about losing a boy you considered cute?" 

But Sonja just continues blasting the city with sheer anger. 

"Shut up! I'm still not talking to you!!" 

Suddenly Jax jumps away but is still struck by a gun shot bullet out of nowhere. He then turns to see an old army officer lying on the ground with his gun pointed towards the evil cyborg. Despite being hit, Jax, of course, was not affected. 

"You killed my son you monster!" 

"Pretty good aim there, soldier. Do you want to play a game? I bet you do, huh? Here." 

Jax crouches down and pointed his hand out right towards the soldier's man and was ready to blast him away. 

"Nah. I'll tell you what. Let's play a little game of Cowboy and Indian. I'm the cowboy and you're the Indian. Ok there, now draw!" 

The artificial male pulls out a small gun from his side pocket and makes a point blank position to the man's forehead. 

"Bang…" 

Just then, Angemon X quickly drops out of the sky and lands right in front of the two artificials with a determined look on his face. 

"This is as far as you two go! I've come to kill you once and for all." 

Jax gasps and stands right up to face Angemon X. A grin forms across Jax's face as if he were already confident to defeat the warrior. 

"What? Are you still alive? Don't you know wasting your effort like this makes you look stupid, Dimitri?" 

"Ugh! Do you mind if I kill him myself?" asked Sonja, "I'm in a bitchy mood." 

She then holds out her hand to blast Angemon X. 

"We'll lose a fun game, Sonja. But go ahead. Do whatever you want." 

She smiles and then throws a blast right out at Angemon X. He easily watches it come forth at him and bats it away as if it were nothing more than a pesky fly. He holds out his hand right out in front of her and she quickly gasps in shock. Angemon X throws out a huge ki blast at Sonja and her screams could be heard throughout the city. 

As soon as the dust cloud clears away, all who was left standing was none other than Angemon X. Jax gasps and couldn't believe his very own eyes. Sonja was so effortlessly defeated by the same warrior who was battered and beaten around like ease, but now Sonja had suffered the consequences and was no more. 

"I don't believe it! What? What did you do? How could you kill Sonja like that?!" 

Angemon X turns around and glares at him angrily. Jax's eyes widen and he steps away. 

"That was for my friends that you killed… and this… This… is for… **TAKERU!!"**

Angemon X charges up his ki and shoots out a huge blast at Jax and this was something that Jax was unable to avoid. 

"DIE!!!" 

Angemon X quickly leaps forward and kicks Jax hard in the place, leaving a dent in the artificial's face and throwing him back. Angemon X flies up and watches his blast go straight at Jax and easily destroying him within a matter of seconds. 

Angemon X lands right back down and quickly defuses back into Dimitri and Faith. Dimitri looks up in the sky and feels a dark presence somewhere far away and he knew whom it belonged to. 

"Is it over? No, not yet. There's one more I can't forget about. Virus, I know you're out there." 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Shinjuku.**

Far off from Odaiba, the city of Shinjuku was left in silence and there were no traces of any people left. However, there was one figure standing amongst the ghost town. It was Virus, and he felt the presence of Dimitri. A wicked smile forms across his face. 

"I've found you." 

**************************************************************************************** 

**March 23, 2028**

Three years have now passed and the cities worldwide were being restored after the devastation left by the artificials. The time of peace has now come and no strange incidents have occurred during those three years of peace. 

Dimitri was standing outside in front of his mother as he was now prepared to take another trip back into the present time, in order to let the Digi-Destined know that he destroyed the artificials. 

"Tell, everybody hi for me," Mimi said. 

"And don't forget me," Palmon replied. 

"Sure, no prob. I'm already going to miss you two already." 

[Drowning Pool "Tear Away" plays] 

Suddenly, a familiar figure waits behind a corner of a nearby building. Faith was the first to sense the dark presence and he quickly turns around growling. 

"What's wrong, Faith?" 

"Dimitri. He's here." 

"Mother. You and Palmon have to get back inside. Now." 

"Ok. Lets go, Palmon." 

Mimi and Palmon go running inside their home, which left Dimitri and Faith alone as they turned around to face the creature from behind them. 

"I know you're there, Virus. I know all about your plan to kill me, then find a dimensional traveling pod from one of these near buildings, change back into an egg, and use it to go back in time to go absorb Jax and Sonja!" 

Virus is quickly caught by surprise and is taken back at what Dimitri had just said to him. 

"What? How? How did you know that?!" 

"I read your palm, big guy. Yep, you got a short life span coming right up." 

Virus steps out from behind the building and he confronts Dimitri with an angry look on his face. 

"What do you mean that my plan won't work?! You're talking big for someone in your position!" 

"Virus, you're fully evolved form was certainly too powerful for me to beat, but I should be strong enough to deal with your present form!" 

"Oh I see! You went into the past! That would explain why you know so much." 

Dimitri simply smiles. 

"But you've got to be damn crazy to think that you can defeat me. I've learned everything to know about you through the spy robot. You shouldn't even be able to defeat Jax and Sonja, who are much weaker than I am." 

Dimitri begins to chuckle deeply. 

"Then why have Sonja and Jax disappeared her in this time, then?" 

Virus realizes at what he was saying and is quickly taken back at what he just said. Now his chances of absorbing the artificials have now gone down the drain. His chances of reaching his fully evolved form were no longer a dream. 

"You were the one to beat them?!" 

Dimitri smiles as he and Faith quickly fuse together and Angemon X appeared in their place. He looks towards Virus and holds out his hands. 

"I don't want to fight here in Odaiba, especially in front of my own mother. They've rebuilt so much. Lets go somewhere else to fight!" 

Angemon X quickly unleashes his ki energy and sends Virus flying right up into the sky with tremendous force. He goes flying right after Virus. The two fly off into an uninhabited area and land on opposing cliffs. They stare at each other quietly, until Virus breaks the silence. 

"You… You have gotten a lot stronger, Dimitri." 

Angemon X quickly powers up and ascends into his ascended fusion level. He raised his fists. 

"There's no way I'm going to let you go into the past!" 

"Shut up, you good for nothing jackass!" 

[Imperfect Cell's English theme plays] 

With that said, Virus jumps forward, but Angemon X easily blocks his attacks. Angemon X punches him and he flies back. He stops, sitting on one knee, Angemon X's impact still visible on his face. Suddenly Virus' tail swings out, but Angemon X effortlessly catches it. Virus gasps in horror. Angemon X lifts Virus into the air by his tail. He then releases Virus, sending him sailing into the sky above. Then without warning, Virus stops himself in the air. 

"Asshole! You've forced me to…" 

Virus pulls his hands over the top of his head and forms a large ki-ball, which would led to one of War Greymon's finishing moves. 

"See how you like this technique!" 

Virus begins powering up his energy ball in the palm of his hands. 

"TE-R-RA FO-R-" 

Virus quickly gasps as he stops his chant. Angemon X holds out his arms up in the air, a ring expanding around him as he powers up. 

"This nightmare is over, Virus!! Die!!" 

Angemon X then throws an enormous ki-blast at the Original Virus. Virus stares down at the rising ki-blast with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. 

"No! No! DAMN YOU!!!" 

Virus screams as the ki-blast engulfs him and completely destroys him, beyond the point of regeneration. 

[Digimon Adventure Opening theme "Butterfly" plays] 

The smoke begins to clear away and the ground around Angemon X is completely broken up. He sighs and completely fades out of his fusion form, and back into two separate entities, Faith and Dimitri. 

"Now we can finally say that it's over. Thank you, father. Thank you, TK. Thank you, Tai and Kari Kamiya. And thanks, Digi-Destined." 

Minutes later, Dimitri carries Faith back over to his home and Dimitri hopped off outside of his mother's home. Mimi and Palmon ran outside to greet them for a good well done. 

"It's over, mother. The nightmare is finally over." 

"Thank goodness. Now we can all have a time of peace." 

"It's been a long time I've heard anyone say that. And it's about damn time too." 

At last, Dimitri and his mother, Mimi, have found peace in their terrible future. From now on, they'll treasure their peace… Just as long as Dimitri is alive… That's all that matters… 

["Butterfly" ends] 

[Digimon Zero Two second ending theme "Itsumo Itsumo Demo" plays] 

[Preview] 

TK: Hi, everyone! It's me, Takeru! In case you're wondering where I'm at. Well, let's just say I'll be playing the Gatekeeper's errand boy but there's a price to it. If I manage to restore order down in Digital Limbo, the Gatekeeper might allow me to return to the living world! This is so great! 

Gatekeeper: That's if you're willing to live up to you're expectations. 

TK: We'll take care of it. 

Burizalor: Well, well. It's Takeru! It's so good to see you again! 

TK: Damn! So it's true. You and Virus are teaming up down in limbo! We'll take care of this mess! 

Virus: That's if you're willing to take us all on! You're chances of seeing that little bitch is slim to none! 

TK: That bitch killed your ass. 

Burizalor: Demon Corps! Attack this insect! 

TK: Come and get… What the?! 

[Suddenly an Imperialdramon with white armor appears before TK.] 

TK: Who are you?! 

Imperialdramon: I'm a loyal soldier to the Gatekeeper. I've been sent to lend you a hand and don't you worry. You'll see Hikari again, Takeru. You have my word. 

TK: The final Zero Two episode happens to be the epilogue to this long saga and it's entitled… 

**Takeru Faces off Against Burizalor, Virus, Lady Myotismon and the Demon Corps! 'I Will See Hikari Once Again!'**

Kari: TK, when will you come back? 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: Just to avoid confusion, yes that was the alternate time period where nearly all the Digi-Destined were slain by the artificials. Another thing is that Black War Greymon wasn't revived. He chose not to come back and decided to atone in limbo. I'm actually thinking of doing a mini-series based on these events alone. You'll come to know how Tai catches the disease and the artificials slaining nearly the entire Zero Two cast. 

Coral: That's depressing. Whether it be Dimitri or Trunks… 

Max: Or me for that matter. My future was fucked up by the Digital Warlord. 

SSJ4T: It's now safe to assume that the Digi-Destined have saved their future from becoming hell as Dimitri predicted. 

Max: So, once this epilogue is done, we're all finished with the first three seasons? 

SSJ4T: Remember I still have my Tamers fic. Just two final chapters on that and I'll be set to focus on my Yugioh fic and D-Frontier series. Until then, check out the latest Tamers chapter! Peace! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	31. Takeru Faces off Against Burizalor, Viru...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. However, the characters Virus, Jax, Sonja and Burizalor are mine. Lady Myotismon, Iceladydevimon, Elfmon and Funkymon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: I know this one will be short, but I will finally get to wrap up this saga and the D-Reaper Saga. Anyway, let's get on with… 

Coral: Before we start, I want to remind you guys that once these epilogues are done, we'll be taking a much needed break and we started with the two upcoming fics. 

SSJ4T: Thanks for the reminder. I could have done that myself. Anyway, enjoy this epilogue! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**Takeru Faces off Against Burizalor, Virus, Lady Myotismon and the Demon Corps! 'I Will See Hikari Once Again!'**

**Other Heavenly Dimension**

Deep within the realm of the dead, it was rather peaceful and quiet. No signs of any troublemakers wrecking havoc. Nothing but quiet peace, and that's what's been really lacking during the battles back on earth and in the digital world. 

However, TK and Patamon made up most of their time to take this chance to have a few relaxing moments before having to return back to their homes. Today, they would meet with the Gatekeeper where they will be told when they are able to return back to the digital world. 

TK and Patamon were walking alongside a trail as they were told to follow a red brick road. At first, they thought it would be a yellow brick road, but it was indeed red. 

"Hmm. I really thought it would be a yellow brick road," said TK, "Oh well. Red isn't that bad of a color. Yellow was too bright for me." 

"Uh oh, that would mean you would go blind at an early age," remarked Patamon, "I thought only old people would get blind." 

"Not unless you have bad vision like myself. As a matter of fact, I really don't have bad vision since I'm dead and there's no track of time anywhere here." 

"Um, hello. In this world, we were told that time never runs out. So it goes on for all eternity. That means there's no such thing as tardy here." 

"That's a good thing, Patamon. Now where would this Gatekeeper be waiting? Hmm, hey! That looks like a place for a higher power," TK said as he pointed out towards a large castle. 

"Hey, it's worth a try." 

TK and Patamon walked over towards the large, white palace and TK was the first to knock, but felt a little nervous since he would have to be facing a giant being. But just then, the door started to slowly open. Then, a loud voice thundered through the room. 

"Come in!! Show yourself!!" 

TK and Patamon come walking in and looking around to see what they saw as normal-sized office equipment. The room was pretty much n office instead of a throne room. He then spots a large chair and somebody sitting right behind it. 

"And why have you come?!" 

"Well, Patamon and myself were killed in a battle with an evil artificial and we were responsible in saving both the real… and…" 

"Wait, a minute… your name isn't Takeru Takaishi… is it?" 

"Well yeah. I'm apart of the Digi-Destined…" 

"Whoa! No kidding!" 

As soon as the chair spun around, a man with shades and Elvis-like hair turns around to face him. He looks identical to the wrestling star known as The Rock. He looks right down at TK and Patamon as he quirks his right eyebrow. 

"Hey! You look like that wrestler The Rock! You played in that Scorpio-" 

"Scorpion King, jabornie! Now, you just said your name is TK, right?" 

"Well, yeah… I…" 

"It doesn't matter what your name is!" 

TK and Patamon both fell backward and with huge sweat drops coming their faces. 

"Ok enough of that. Man, I just love doing that." 

"So, um… You're the Gatekeeper?" 

"No, I'm filling in for the big guy. I'm one of his assistants. He told me about you're situation, but he's out for lunch." 

"Out for lunch?" 

"Yeah, you want me to repeat myself? Anyway 

"Huh? I guess so… I never expected you to be like… you know…" 

"The Rock! Just say it already!" 

"Anyways, I really like to know my status as far as me staying here in the realm of the dead is concerned. I really need to get back home. My friends are waiting for me and I promised Kari that once I came back, that I would see her." 

"You really like her, do you?" 

"Well yeah." 

"Let me give you a piece of advice, love her and cherish her…" 

"Ah! I didn't say that I…" 

"Admit it, lover boy. You love her. She's your close friend. Better yet, I know deep inside that she loves you. Otherwise, she wouldn't be crying the way she did once you sacrificed yourself. You understand?" 

"Well yeah. You're right. I do love her and she loves me. But you think she'd accept me?" 

"You'll just have to ask her yourself, TK." 

"Oh well, thanks, gatekeeper's assistant. I feel much better already." 

"My pleasure. You're not the jabornie I thought you were. You're a true people's champion, but nothing like the…." 

"So, you know how long I will have to stay up here?" 

"Ok that. Well, you got to do a little errand for me first." 

"An errand, what do you expect us to do," asked Patamon. 

"First of all, you and you're digi-buddy will have to go down into limbo. There you will find some hooligans." 

"There's troublemakers?! Don't worry, we'll take care of them for you." 

"Yeah one of them was named Virus. He was sent down there the other day and now he's been causing a bunch of problems." 

"What?! Virus?!" 

"Then another group of guys. There's another guy named Burizalor who's teamed up with him. Now they're screwing up the order down in limbo." 

"Burizalor?!" Patamon exclaimed, "Not him too!" 

"Grr! He never quits!" said TK. 

"So, can you two go down there and take care of them for me. Then, I'll tell you whether or not you can be released from the realm of the dead." 

"Its a done deal. You have my word on that," TK said, "Lets rock, Patamon!" 

"Mmhmm!" 

TK pulls out his D-3 and Patamon quickly digivolves into Angemon. Angemon picks up TK and they set off flying down through an open portal, which will lead them down into limbo. 

"Get ready to layeth the smackes down on their candy asses! Damn, I got to quit ripping off The Rock's lines. Crap! The big guy's lunch break is just about done. He better give me my paycheck." 

***************************************************************************************** 

**Digital Limbo**

Back down in limbo, none other than Virus was pummeling a group of demons down. Standing alongside the evil artificial were none other than Burizalor and Lady Myotismon and along with them were all five members of the Demon Corps. Yes, those members were none other than Piedmon, Puppetmon, Metal Tyrannus, Skull Satan and Marine Devilin. 

"There has to be a way out of here and you are going to tell me it! Cause if you don't, I will have to torture you and your friends for all of eternity!" exclaimed Virus. 

Virus steps on one of the demon's head and began crushing it but there was no use in squishing it down, since he was already dead. 

"You are going to tell me now!" 

"Over my dead body, Virus!" exclaimed a voice. 

The seven villains all looked up in surprise when they saw none other than TK and Angemon. Virus was actually glad to see him and smiles over towards TK. 

"Ah, if it isn't Takeru! So how was your long trip into the realm of the dead?" asked Virus, "So looks like we can finish off where we started!" 

"I don't think so! I'm right to let you know that Angemon and myself are taking you guys in to been punished by the Gatekeeper!" 

"Ooo! We're really scared," said Burizalor, "As a matter of fact, we were just waiting for you! Isn't that right, Demon Corps?!" 

The five warriors all stood in goofy poses and then flew straight up towards Angemon and TK. 

"TK! You better leave this to me!" Angemon said. 

"Be careful!" 

TK jumps down and watches as Angemon goes flying right through the five Demon Corps members with tremendous speed. Angemon turns around and decks Marine Devilin with a fist to his face. Then he elbows Puppetmon right in his cranium. Skull Satan was next as he gets kneed in the gut. Metal Tyrannus gets upper cutted in the chin. Piedmon goes for his Clown Trick, but Angemon phases out. The angelic digimon comes up behind Piedmon and clubs him in the back with his fists. The five warriors all fell down into a nearby red-colored pond. 

Burizalor and Lady Myotismon could only look on with wide-eyes and gaping mouths in total surprise. 

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Lady Myotismon. 

"How did he improve so much?! He's only a champion!" exclaimed Burizalor. 

"Don't you worry," replied Virus, "I'll handle this from here. I'm the one who killed him, remember?" 

"Well. Who said that we were worried? After you my friend," said Burizalor. 

"Ha! You're too kind!" exclaimed Virus. 

With that said, Virus powers up and goes flying right towards Angemon. Angemon holds out his staff and was ready to blast him with his Hand of Fate. 

"Look out, Angemon!" 

But, just then, a massive creature comes shooting out of nowhere and it goes straight for Virus. 

"Mega Crusher!!" 

"What the hell?!" 

Virus gets blasted by some sort of powerful beam and is sent plummeting into a pond along with the Demon Corps. 

"Ack! Who was that?!" exclaimed Burizalor. 

TK and Angemon looked up to see none other than an Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, but he was in white shining armor and he held a large sword in his hands. TK was rubbing hishands and shaking his head in disbelief. 

"He looks like Imperialdramon! But what's he doing here??!" 

[Digi-Analyzer: Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. Mega Level. Special Techniques: Omega Blade and Hyper Prominence] 

"No, you got the wrong guy. I am Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. My special attacks are Omega Blade and Hyper Prominence. I'm one of the dead warriors that protect this section of limbo. I was sent by the real Gatekeeper to lend you a hand." 

"Wow! Thanks! Angemon was about to get whooped there. Thanks." 

"No problem. Now leave these other punks to me." 

With that said, Imperialdramon P.M. quickly fades out faster than the speed of light and appears right in front of Burizalor and Lady Myotismon. They both were in a state of shock, as Burizalor looked right up at Imperialdramon. Within the speed of light, he elbows Lady Myotismon in the gut and decks Burizalor right in the face with tremendous force, knocking him out. 

Angemon and TK could only look on with shock. Imperialdramon P.M. flies over the pond and then shoots down another one of his main techniques. 

"Positron Laser!!" 

The force of the laser shoots down in the pond and it sends a large portion of the water into the air. The Demon Corps and Virus all came flying out. They were then sent flying right towards a large cage. Imperialdramon P.M. then picks up both Burizalor and Lady Myotismon, tossing them in along with the Demon Corps and Virus. Imperialdramon P.M. locks the cage up and sends it right back towards the Gatekeeper. 

"Thanks Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. By the way, do you know when the Gatekeeper said he would release me and have me returned back into the Digital World?" 

"Yes, you are free now. The Gatekeeper has now released you and thank you for helping me bag these punks! You sure are a damn resourceful kid. We won't forget ya and as a reward…" 

Imperialdramon P.M. shoots out a beam and then opens a portal leading into the Digital World. 

"There you are free to go into the Digital World. Good luck, kid. Cherish Kari, Takeru. She's waiting for ya. Catch you, later!" 

TK and the now de-evolved Patamon both wave over towards Imperialdramon P.M. as they entered right through the portal and would soon arrive in the Digital World. 

"Bah! This sucks!" Virus exclaimed. 

"This guy could have let us have taken showers," muttered Lady Myotismon. 

"Um, does anybody wanna play Go-Fish?" Metal Tyrannus asked. 

"Shut up!" everyone, except Metal Tyrannus, exclaimed. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Digital World**

TK and Patamon found themselves back within the Digital World. TK pinches his skin and yelps. 

"Yep. We're alive again. Now, lets go pay Kari a visit!" 

"Mmhmm! Digiport Open!" 

TK founds the nearest television set and activates a portal way with the use of his D-3. Before they even knew it, TK and Patamon were quickly sucked right through the television screen and transported through a vortex that would lead them back home in the real world. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Kamiya Residence**

While lying quietly in her bed, Kari was alone with Gatomon at her side. She couldn't stop sleeping and could only think of TK. She spent the whole day writing poems about him and herself. Then she heard her door creaking open and peered out to see who was walking in. 

"Tai? Is that you… you're back awfully early from that party…" 

"No, guess who, sweetie?" 

"TK?!" 

TK comes walking in with a smile on his face. Kari smiled happily and then climbs down her bed as she threw her arms around TK. TK returns the hug to her. 

"Takeru! I'm so glad to see you again, TK! And you kept your promise like you said you would." 

"That I did, angel of light." 

Kari smiled and then gives TK a deep, warm kiss. TK returns the kiss and holds her tightly. Patamon and Gatomon looked on as they watched their human partners showing their love towards each other. This was basically a New Years gift to one another and they sure made it count. 

**And so, with TK back, Kari can now live happily and the two worlds are now at peace once again! With Virus gone, Kari can now live happily and the other Digi-Destined can now move on with their lives! And this ends another great battle and new chapters have yet to be written in the daily lives of the Digi-Destined… But like many great things, there always has to be a Goodbye… But in this case... It's just only the start of a new beginning…**

[Digimon 02 Ending theme "Itsumo Itsudemo" plays] 

[Preview] 

Kari: Hi, it's me Kari! If you thought the series was over, think again! Just because Virus has been defeated, doesn't mean the adventures have ended from there! 

Takato: Yay! I'm no longer a cameo character! 

Kari: Watch as I meet a new friend by the name of Takato Matsuki and he also happens to be my student! That's right. These past seven years have been great and I've become a part-time substitute teacher. So, what's you're picture called? 

Takato: I'm naming him Guilmon… 

Gatomon: Kari! I'm sensing a presence about to emerge into our world. 

Kari: Really?! 

Government agent: Put a tracer on this one, Riley! We're not letting this thing off the hook! 

Takato: At last, we meet… Guilmon… 

Kari: The third series to the Digimon Fusion Trilogy is known as Digimon Tamers Fusion and it's entitled… 

**The Birth of Guilmon! The Digimon I created!**

Guilmon: Don't you miss it! 

***************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: That puts the final touch to Zero Two. Did anyone enjoy that parody version of The Rock? Now for anyone of you who haven't read the D-Tamers series, now would be the perfect time to read since it will be an out of this world roller coaster. You'll see all of you're favorite Tamers, Digi-Destined, Fusion warriors and a batch of new villains along the way! 

Coral: I think some of our readers have already read it by now. 

SSJ4T: This is for those who haven't read it. For those of you who have, be sure to check out the D-Reaper epilogue. After that, we'll be taking a little break to get underway with the Pharaohmon Arc and Digimon Fusion Season Four. Until then, peace out! 

Coral: Ahhh, nothing's better than a much needed vacation… 

**************************************************************************************** 


End file.
